Destinations
by Nina bluesky
Summary: Navigating in life, you never know what you will find in your journey: friendship, love, happiness, broken-hearts; a shy girl with a noble soul will experience all kind of feelings as she travels around the world for work. Wondering WHO will be the final destination in Alison's journey... [Emily emison arc 1][Hanna arc 2][Cece arc 3][Spencer, spalison arc 4][Aria arc 5][ALL; arc 6]
1. Outline

**Hi again,**

 **So I'll be publishing this story after I finish 'My sugar baby'...**

 **WARNING: This is a story rated M, the main character is an intersex girl so if you don't like that kind of stuffs, then don't read it...**

 **Now, the story has nothing to do with the PLL storyline, I just used the characters and it is done by arcs, each arc is a new destination in the journey of the main character and each destination will involve a relationship with a girl. I'll not spoiler the name of the girls, just know all of them are PLL's characters. I will just say the name of the arcs:**

 **1** **st** **arc: Havana (Emison, Emily)**

 **2** **nd** **arc: NY (Hannison, Hanna)**

 **3** **rd** **arc: Tokyo (Cece)**

 **4** **th** **arc: Paris (Spalison, Spencer)**

 **5** **th** **arc: Sn Francisco (Aria)**

 **6** **th** **arc: Home (ALL)**

 **NOTE:**

 **\- Everything written in bold type italics will be the thoughts of the characters, I mean, it will be the internal dialogue in their minds. And I will use italics mostly to emphasize some words, I hope it's clear.**

 **\- Everything in parentheses ( ) will help to describe the scene, the action, the background…**

 **I hope you like it, at least I can tell you it was very interesting for me to do this and I really enjoyed it.**

 **I apologize for my lack of good grammar/vocabulary, English is not my native language but for some reason I can't understand, the inspiration just comes to me in English ^^…**

 **Last arc will be the final destination of our main character, wondering what and WHO you will ship for her last destination…**

 **Thank you in advance for reading this!**


	2. Arc I: Havana - 1

**Hi again,**

 **Here it's the 1** **st** **chapter of the 1** **st** **arc… Havana… this arc popped into my mind after hearing the song of Camilla Cabello 'Havana', that's why the title…**

 **WARNING: Sexual content (intersex)**

 **I hope you like it… thank you for reading it, have a great day!**

* * *

 _ **Havana - 1**_

Alison has always hated to be _'blonde'_ … she thinks about it as a _'curse'_ … why? Well, because the entire world always assumes she's dumb; but she isn't… in the contrary, she has been smart her entire life, more than the average smart and just because she was blonde, the entire world dares to qualify her as _'dumb'_ just for her appearance! Well, it was just out of line…

Maybe, that's the reason why she decided to become an engineer… to proof something to the world… to proof she was smart. College wasn't easy, being a gorgeous blonde between a crowd of horny nerds, it made school twice as hard; but thanks God, her lethal gaze was enough to put them on line. Until now, her entire life has been books and family… zero relationship of any kind. She has avoided physical contact all her life, and she has her reasons to do it.

She just finished school and because she was the 1st of her class, she found a job very quickly. And it wasn't any job; it was her dream job, the kind of job she always yearned… the kind of job that would allow her to travel around the world.

She had never taken a plane or went out of the country until now; when her boss announced her 1st international mission overseas, a huge wave of happiness and adrenaline invaded her entire body. It was like Christmas for her… she didn't hesitate on accepting the mission and she happily got ready for what would be her 1st destination…. _Havana_ …

 _Havana_ … she has read about it in magazines… google the place but seeing the pictures online didn't compare with actually seeing the city with her own eyes. It was so damn beautiful and Alison smiled, realizing that this will be her home for the next 4 months.

The 1st week she was supposed to spend it in a hotel, at least until she could find something local. In her 1st night, she ordered room service, nothing fancy, just a salad. Alone in her room, wearing her old-fashioned pajamas and glasses; she was working hard, using her bed as work table. Construction plans, estimate's drafts were all over the bed… the girl was immersed in her own world until someone knocked the door. She rushes to open it, thinking it was room service but her jaw drops open when she realizes it wasn't room service, well, at least not the kind of ' _room service'_ she was expecting.

A sexy tanned girl walks in without asking permission to get inside the room; Alison closes quickly the door when she sees the other girl, taking off her dress… dropping it in the floor… staying almost naked, no bra… just wearing a beautiful sexy thong…

Alison. – "Wha-….?!"

The tanned girl. – "I charge for hour… only cash… no kiss in the lips and no raw… always with protection…" (She stares at the blonde and says) "Even if you're a girl, I don't do unprotected sex…"

Alison just swallows hard, staring at the beautiful girl in front of her… Alison was entranced in her… she was so damn beautiful; a slim body with perfect tanned skin and beautiful long legs… Alison roams her eyes up and down, staring at the girl without blinking and then, her eyes stay glued on the sexy black thong the tanned girl was wearing…

Alison mutters. – "Ahm… ah… what… what… what is happening….?"

The tanned girl tilts her head on her right side, she knits her furrowed brows, staring at the blonde with a skeptical expression and she puts a hand in her hips…

The tanned girl. – "Room 321… right?"

Alison wanted to correct the girl… she was actually room 312 but she just presses her lips together and nods.

The tanned girl. – "Okay, then…"

The tanned girl slowly walks towards the blonde, walking sexy with her high heels. Standing face to face; Alison feels a chill of electricity running through her entire body when the brunette roams her fingertips over Alison's arms…

The tanned girl says with a soft voice. – "Is this your 1st time with a girl?"

Alison chuckles, she blushes a lot, and she nervously talks without thinking.

Alison. – "Frankly, this is my 1st time at all…"

The blonde freezes, her eyes get bigger of shock, as she just realizes, she just revealed that she's a virgin; her entire face gets red of embarrassment, something the other girl finds very cute. The brunette brushes the blonde hair from Alison's face and their eyes meet…

The tanned girl smiles. – "You've beautiful eyes…"

Alison giggles and blushes more. The brunette tries to take off Alison's glasses but the blonde doesn't let her…

Alison. – "Don't, please… everything is very blurry without them…"

The tanned girl nods and noticing the blonde is very nervous, she decides to step back a little and give Alison a little of space…

Alison. – "I…. I…." (She touches her glasses) "Let me put me my contact lens… I see better with them…"

The blonde rushes into the bathroom; she drops something and curses very loud, the brunette chuckles, hearing how clumsy the blonde is. The brunette looks around and she was looking at Alison's construction plans which were on the bed when the blonde gets back from the bathroom.

Alison says with a happy smile. – "Do you like it? I designed it… everything… from A to Z…"

The tanned girl raises an eye brow and replies. – "To be honest… I've no clue of what I'm looking at…"

Alison takes a pencil and she takes the installing plan; she starts to describe the entire thing, using a vocabulary the girl could understand, she explains everything to the tanned girl. The brunette smiles, no one has ever tried so hard to explain something to her...

Alison nervously says. – "I hope my explanation is clear…"

The tanned girl nods. – "It was…. So, you're here to bring us potable water… you must be very smart…"

Alison smiles with a huge grin; the brunette was the 1st person calling her _'smart_ ' without hesitation… it felt so nice…

Alison chuckles. – "Well, actually, you've already potable water; I'm just here to improve the installation and ensure the water doesn't get contaminated by any mean…"

The tanned girl nods; she sits at the edge of the bed, crossing her legs and Alison can't stop staring at them…

The tanned girl teases. – "You like my legs….?"

Alison terribly blushes, she turns her head in direction of the plans; she blushes more when the brunette whispers something into her ear….

The brunette. – "You can do more than just watch, you know…"

Alison's heart starts pounding fast; she feels a tickle between her legs with a constant palpitation. She has never felt something like this before…. It was overwhelmed but addictif… she wanted to feel it more and more. Blinding by her own arousal, Alison slowly touches the girl's knee, making circles on her soft tanned skin, she bites her lips and her heart beats faster when she dares to roam her fingers farther, between the inner thighs of the brunette. She hears a whimpering sound of arousal coming from the other girl's mouth and Alison's mouth drifts dry…

Alison mumbles. – "It feels good?"

Chocolate's eyes meet with blue eyes… blue like the ocean and the brunette feels something she has never felt before. Without thinking, the tanned girl leans for a kiss and she smiles when she touches the soft pure lips of the blonde. Alison blushes, she stays frozen even after the brunette pulls back…

The tanned girl smirks. – "Don't tell me it was your 1st kiss?"

Alison can't speak, she just nods and the tanned girl feels happy for a reason she can't explain...

Alison mumbles. – "I thought you said no 'kiss in the lips'…"

The brunette. – "I know… but I couldn't help it, mmm… what is your name?"

Alison. – "Alison… and you…?"

The brunette. – "You can call me however you want…"

Alison. – "You're not going to give me your real name?"

The brunette doesn't reply, she just avoids eye-contact and the blonde notices that she made her feel uncomfortable, something that she immediately regrets …

Alison. – "Okay… if that's how it will be… then… Emily…"

The brunette smiles. – "I like it… it sounds sweet…"

Alison smiles. – "Just like you…"

The brunette blushes and both girl chuckle…

The brunette. – "You don't need to give me compliments… this doesn't work like this…"

Alison smirks. – "But it's priceless, to look at your red cheeks… Emily…"

' _Emily'_ … she has been named by many names… but it is the 1st time a simple name makes her blush like that. She stares at the blonde and she can't stop staring at her… at the sweet, kind, pure blonde… so pure… the brunette can't control her own urge. Guided by her desire, she cups Alison's cheeks with her hands and kisses her hard in the lips. The blonde moans when the brunette's tongue gets inside her mouth and the tanned girl gets wet just hearing the sexy moan of the blonde…

Alison whimpers. – "Emily…"

The brunette smiles, hearing the blonde calling her ' _Emily_ ', it makes her smile…

Emily. – "Yes, Alison…"

Alison says with a trembling voice. – "I'm… I'm scared… I don't know what I'm supposed to do… and I…"

Emily cuts her off with a soft voice. – "Don't worry… I will not hurt you… let me guide you…"

The blonde opens her mouth, she wanted to say something else but Emily leans for another kiss, and Alison loses it… exploring Emily's mouth was something she was really enjoying and her body moves by itself, she can't control it. Alison throws all her documents on the floor and pushes the brunette against the bed. They kiss and the make out becomes heated, especially because Alison doesn't stop roaming her fingertips over Emily's legs. The brunette closes her eyes and moans very loud when the blonde reaches her butt and squeezes it. Emily looks at the blonde and she can see lust reflected on those blue eyes…

Alison. – "Uhmmm… ahmmm… I don't want to stop this but…"

Emily. – "But?"

Alison bites her lips and confesses. – "But, I'm actually room 312…"

The brunette chuckles, she wasn't expecting that, but she was too wet and aroused to walk away from it…

Emily. – "I don't care…"

The blonde smiles and they resume the kissing. Between kisses, they slowly approach until there is no gap between them. Alison keeps squeezing Emily's butt and she bites her lips, loving the sensation of Emily's butt in her hands. The friction of their bodies is too much for Alison to handle and the blonde wildly opens her eyes when she feels something happening between her legs…

Alison. – "Fuck!"

The tanned girl felt it too, she slowly pulls back and looks down, she raises an eye brow, looking confused…

Emily asks. – "What is that?"

The blonde can't answer her question; she's too shy to speak out about it. The tanned girl undresses the blonde and then she discovers something she wasn't expecting to see…

Emily. – "You've a p-…"

Alison cuts her off, she puts her hands between her legs, covering it and she avoids eye-contact, she's ashamed…

Alison. – "Yeah… I know… it's disgusting…"

The brunette slowly approaches and catches Alison's lips in a very passionate kiss. Emily deepens the kiss and she slowly slides one hand between Alison's hands and touches what Alison was trying so hard to hide…

Alison groans. – "Fuck! Emily!"

The blonde tilts her head back; she shuts down her eyes and grips on the sheets as she's feeling how Emily softly fondles her boner. The brunette smirks, seeing Alison's reaction, it was priceless.

The brunette starts jerking it off and Alison just moans louder and louder…

Emily teases. – "Does it feel good?!"

Alison.- "Oh God! Yes!"

The brunette keeps stroking it and as she's doing it, she softly maps Alison's body with kisses. Alison has never felt so much pleasure, and her body gets in fire when Emily starts sucking her soft breast.

Alison moans. – "Oh! Emily!"

Kiss in the lips, it's not the only rule Emily decides to break that night… Emily was starving for more; she has never had this unstoppable desire for someone… especially, for a client.

Emily asks. – "Is it true…?"

Alison. – "Uhm…?"

Emily. – "Is it true that you're a virgin…?"

They stare at each other into the eyes and Alison nods. Emily smiles, looking at the sincerity reflected in those beautiful blue eyes…

Emily. – "Okay… then…"

The brunette sits on Alison's lap and she rubs her folds against Alison's member; both girls moan, loving the friction between their organs. Emily can't wait any longer, the heat between her legs is killing her and she takes Alison off guard when she slide Alison's member inside her…

Alison groans. – "Fuck!"

The blonde has never had sex before; she has always avoided physical contact with someone, scared of rejection, of being label as a freak just because of her rare anatomy, she has always hide herself from the world. But, now, there was no place to hide. Emily starts rocking her hips… back and forth, adding some twists as she moves. Alison can't stop moaning, as she loves what Emily is doing to her… feeling the warm internal walls of the brunette, squeezing her member was amazing.

Alison mumbles. – "You said 'no raw'…"

Emily. – "I know…"

Alison. – "So, why…?"

Emily. – "Don't you like it…?"

Alison moans. – "Oh god I love it! It's feel so good! So warm and moist!"

Emily smiles, she leans towards the blonde and kisses her deeply…

Emily. – "So, don't think about it… let me make your 1st time something memorable… just enjoy it…"

Alison shuts down her eyes and nods; she decides to don't overthink and just enjoy it. The blonde flips them and she puts herself on top; she buries her head on Emily's neck as she thrusts her shaft into her, each time, harder and harder. Emily moans very loud, she was over the edge, feeling Alison's raw member piercing her like no one has done it before. The blonde squeezes Emily's butt and her hips moves faster as she nudges till Emily's core…

Emily moans. – "Oh, Ali… yes… yes… don't stop… don't stop… right there!"

Alison was arriving at her limit and Emily could feel it too.

Emily whispers in Alison's ear. – "Cum inside…"

Alison. – "What?! But…."

Emily hugs her tight, wrapping her arms and legs around Alison, forcing her to don't pull back. The blonde groans, as she gets some spam inside Emily's folds, inviting her to ' _cum here'_...

Emily moans. – "Please… just do it!"

Alison hesitates but being inside Emily, it felt so damn good; she can't control her body and she just speeds up her pumping. Alison deeply thrusts her member intensely deep into Emily and the brunette screams Alison's name with passion when Alison pours her cum inside her…

Emily moans. – "Alison! Fuck! Yes! Oh, God, Yes!"

Alison's hips keep moving back and forth in slow motion as an unexpected amount of love juice is spurting vociferously inside the brunette and Emily loves it…

Emily says out of breath. – "That was…"

Alison. – "Amazing…"

Emily chuckles, she kisses Alison's shoulder and rubs her nose against it as she softly roams her fingertips over Alison's back. The blonde is with erratic breathing; she just came and she can feel the urge of doing it again…

Alison whispers. –"Again… please…"

Emily teases. – "Again?"

Alison nods

Emily teases. – "Are you sure you can go for another round?"

Alison kisses her; they were sharing a lovely, deeply and passionate kiss when Emily's mouth drifts apart, trembling open as she feels Alison gets big again, inside her…

Emily whimpers. – "Ok… do it again but…"

Alison. – "But…?"

Emily. – "This time, try to endure a little longer…"

Alison nods. – "Ok… uhmmm… can I… can I…"

Emily smirks, she knows what the blonde want to ask but don't dare to really do it. So, the brunette wraps her legs around Alison's hips and says…

Emily. – "You can cum inside again…"

Alison. – "Really? It's ok for you…?"

Emily nods and Alison smiles, she kisses her again in the lips and her hips start stroking back and forth. The heat of their bodies is too high, they can't stop doing it; the blonde pumps Emily again and again… all night long… and more than once, she makes Emily moan her name, very loud.

Emily bites Alison's ear and whispers in her ear. - "You're so beautiful; I love your blonde hair…"

Alison smiles, for the 1st time in her life, she was happy to be blonde. The brunette buries her face on Alison's neck and she scratches Alison's back hard when her last orgasm arrives. With erratic breathing, with the eyes going blank and their mouths dry open; both girls collapse on the bed and fall deeply asleep. Alison tangles her body with Emily and both girl just sleep, hugging each other, showing happy smiles.

That night, Alison explored her sexuality as she never imagined she could do it. It was hot, sticky and at 1st painful but it hurt good, so damn good, that's what Alison will always think of her 1st night in Havana.


	3. Arc I: Havana - 2

**Hi again,**

 **Here it's the 2** **nd** **chapter of the 1** **st** **arc… Havana… this chapter will start some days after the 1** **st** **chapter… I hope you like it.**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews. So, to reply some reviews: I can't make Emily intersex because the main character of this story is Alison. Why Alison intersex? I'm not sure, the inspiration came just like this, I think no one has ever done a story with Alison intersex so, if I'm the 1** **st** **one, what a honor! ^^ And about the story, the guest review is right, it's about Alison traveling around the world and making connections with girls in each country. Yes, Emily is a hooker but no, she has not STDs.**

 **I hope it's clear and thank you in advance if you have the time to leave a review!** **Have a great day!**

* * *

 _ **Havana - 2**_

(Knock, knock)

Emily. – "Come in…"

The girl gets inside and says…

Maya. – "Are you really gonna wear that?"

Emily. – "Yeah… why?"

Maya. – "You're not leaving anything to the imagination with that dress…"

Emily smirks. – "Well… that's the point…"

Maya keeps staring at the beautiful brunette who was sitting on her bed, putting on her heels. The girl looks up as she feels the constant gaze of Maya on her…

Emily. – "Stop looking at me like that… it's creepy…"

Maya says with a bitter sarcastic tone. – "I can see why you drive all the clients crazy… one of these days you should get in my bed, I can teach you some moves…"

Emily. – "Your brother is an astute businessman who owns me but if you want me in your bed, you have to pay my price and as far as I know, you don't have the money for it…"

Lorenzo gets inside the room and says. – "She's right, sis, you can't afford one night with Emily… she's too expensive for you…"

Maya. – "Lorenzo!"

Lorenzo. – "What?! It's true! If you desire her that much, you should stop gambling the allowance I give you… you're my little sis but this is my business and I'll not give you a free night with Emily just because we're family… you want her in your bed, you better get ready to pay her price…"

Maya pouts angry, she has this fixation with Emily since her brother recruited her and she hates how easily Emily always declines any of her attempts to get in her bed. Maya leaves the room very angry and Emily as well as Lorenzo, they just smirk, looking at the angry brunette leaving…

Lorenzo – "So, talking about businesses… are you ready?"

Emily nods

Lorenzo – "Great, this client paid a lot of money for an entire month with you, look…"

Emily raises an eye brow looking at the big amount of money that Lorenzo has in his hands…

Emily looks surprised as she says. – "That's a lot of dollars… so, _she_?! Like a _woman_?"

Lorenzo nods. – "Yeah, don't look so surprised, women always ask for you…"

Emily. – "So, an entire month…"

The brunette starts making a bag of clothes but her boss stops her…

Lorenzo. – "The client paid an entire month for you, I doubt you'll need any clothes at all…"

Emily. – "Are you telling me to just stay with this dress all the entire month?"

Lorenzo. – "I'm telling you to do your job! If someone pays for you, obviously it's because they want you naked in their bed… so you don't need clothes at all…"

Emily presses her lips together, once again, she's treated as a merchandise and she knows she signed for this kind of work but even then, that doesn't mean she likes it…

Lorenzo looks at his watch and says. - "She will be here any second…"

Emily smirks. – "She's coming to this dump?!"

Lorenzo. – "You keep getting in the wrong hotel room!"

Emily rolls her eyes

Lorenzo. – "Anyway, your stupidity has cost me enough money! From now on, the clients are going to pick you up here and that's not negotiable!"

Emily. – "Whatever, that's fine with me…"

Lorenzo. – "Okay, stay here, when she arrives, I'll let her get in here…"

The guy leaves and Emily continues getting ready. She was looking into the mirror of her modest room, placing lipstick on her soft lips and speaking up what was in her mind when someone familiar appears on the frame of her door.

Emily mocks. – "She must be very ugly and desperate to spend so much money on a call girl…"

The blonde smirks. – "Ugly?!"

Emily freezes; she recognizes the voice and the blonde she's looking through the mirror. Her heart starts pounding, she immediately turns, waving her beautiful long brown hair in the air; something that makes the other girl smile…

Emily. – "You…?! You're the one who paid that much for me?!"

Alison blushes and smiles as she walks towards the brunette. They stay face to face and looking at those blue eyes makes Emily very happy but she refuses to admit it. The brunette walks towards her bed and sits. She starts talking as she avoids eye-contact with the other girl…

Emily. – "If this is because I took money of your wallet… I only took what was fair…"

Alison cuts her off. – "No… is not that…" (She chuckles) "Actually, I think I owe you a lot more for what has been the best night of my life…"

Emily blushes and looks down; she doesn't want Alison to see her blush…

Alison. – "Sorry if it took me so long to find you… when I woke up, you were already gone and it's not like I know your real name, you know…"

Emily mutters. – "Did you look for me?"

Alison nods. – "I did…" (She smiles looking at the beautiful brunette and says) "And I didn't stop until I found you…"

Emily bites her lips, she wants to smile but she doesn't do it… she's really red as a tomato but she keeps the look down, refusing to let her know the impact of her words on her…

Emily. – "If you're here because I did it raw with you that night, you should know it'll not happen again …"

Alison. – "No… is not that the reason why I'm here…"

Emily grips on her sheets, she's tense, Alison took her off guard and she doesn't know why the blonde's presence makes feel like this…

Emily. – "So… you payed for an entire month with me…"

Alison nods. – "Yeah, I would have paid for more time with you but I don't make so much money, you know…"

Both girls chuckle and the tense atmosphere dissipates. Emily takes a deep breathe; she controls her blush and looks up. Their eyes meet again and they just smile, entranced in each other. They stare at each other for a long, long time, without saying a word until the brunette starts talking…

Emily smirks. – "Well, if we're gonna spend so much time together, you should know there're stuffs I don't do…"

Alison teases. – "Mmm… you already broke your rules for me, once…"

Emily. – "And that mistake, it will not happen again…"

Alison chuckles and sits beside her in the bed…

Alison. – "Mmm… anyway, I'm sure I'm gonna ask you something, no one has ever asked you before…"

Emily raises an eyebrow and asks. – "Really?! And what is it? What do you want to do with me?"

Alison locks her eyes on Emily and grins. – "I want to go to the movies with you… you know, uhmmm… buy us popcorns and sodas, to see a very corny romantic comedy… hold your hand and walks with you on the beach… just hang out for fun… make dinner for you… dance with you, even if I don't know how…"

Alison chuckles and keeps talking all kind of normal, corny things she wants to do with the brunette and a tear appears in Emily's face. Alison wipes away the tear with her thumb and gulps…

Alison. – "Did I say something wrong…?"

Emily pulls back, she turns her head in other direction and says with a little of sorrow in her voice…

Emily. – "I don't do that kind of stuffs…"

The blonde softly grabs Emily's face and makes her to look at her again…

Alison pouts with a puppy face. – "Can you break your rules one more time for me? I promise you'll not regret it…"

The brunette chuckles and blushes, she find irresistible the face Alison is making…

Emily stands up and sighs. – "Fine… whatever, you paid a lot of money for me, so… why not…"

The blonde smile with happiness, she hugs the brunette and Emily just freezes feeling the warm hug. Alison takes Emily's hand and she guides her out the place. They run on the hallways of that old building like teenage girls in love; something that doesn't go unnoticed by another brunette who has heard the entire conversation…

That night, they went to the movies; when they arrived, Emily felt uncomfortable, feeling the lust eyes of all the guys around, looking at her; for her surprise, Alison put her jacket on her, covering the low neckline of Emily's dress and the brunette smiled under the gesture because she felt protected for the 1st time in her life.

In the candy stand, Alison asks her what she wants and the blonde smiles finding out Emily prefers chocolates instead of popcorns. Emily chose also the movie and the blonde found out another thing about Emily… she was big fan of happy endings. They got inside the theater and sat, before the movie started they shared a light talk, like if they were two friends catching up… making up for lost time. Then the movie started and the lights went down.

In this moment, with the lights down, the brunette expected any kind of inappropriate touch from the blonde; let's be honest, it would not be the 1st time someone will be trying to have sex with her in the cinema… but for Emily surprise, the only thing that Alison did, it was hold her hand and intertwining her fingers with her… she wasn't expecting that… and mostly, she wasn't expecting to love it.

Alison was really watching the movie, but she definitely looked towards the brunette when she felt some weight leaning on her shoulder, she smiled when she notices Emily just leant her head on her shoulder. The blonde dares to put a soft kiss on Emily's head, the other girl doesn't move or say something so she thinks it went unperceived but it was the opposite… Emily felt it… she felt it so much that she couldn't move for the rest of the movie… the blonde was making her feel something very foreign and terrifying, for the 1st time in her life, Emily knew what it feels going out on a first date. And this feeling was terrifying her so much… because, what will happen to her if she wants this to keep going? Or worse, what will become of her if this just stops and she can't feel this kind of feeling never again?

The movie ended and Alison noticed Emily's worried expression…

Alison. – "Didn't you like the movie?"

Emily. – "Huh?" (She shakes her head and says) "Oh, no, it was nice… thanks… mmm… so, now what?"

Alison. – "Do you wanna eat something?"

Emily nods and Alison grabs her hand and takes her to her new home. The blonde found a lovely loft, and the brunette smiled feeling so welcome in the place. The blonde cooked for her and Emily just stared at the girl, cooking… " _ **for ME"**_ …. Emily can't stop repeating those words in her mind over and over… what was happening? Why she was letting this happening? Why she wanted this to keep going like… forever…?

Alison puts the plates on the table and she offers a seat to Emily, something that makes the brunette to blush.

Alison. – "I hope you like it; I put all my heart on it…"

They were eating dinner and Alison raises an eye brow, noticing the uncomfortable look of Emily…

Alison. – "Something wrong? You didn't like it, isn't?"

Emily looks down at her food and says with a bitter voice. – "Why eating here? Are you ashamed of being seen in public with me?"

The brunette regretted her nasty comment the same moment she said it but it was too late to take it back. For her surprise, the blonde didn't snap against her or got angry; Alison softly held her hand and rubbed her thumb on Emily's hand; drawing little hearts with her thumb… Emily smiles thinking… _**what a dork**_ … she looks up and their eyes meet and the brunette finds something in those blue eyes… something that she never imagined she could ever find in a girl like Alison… _Love_ …

Alison. – "It's not like I don't want to take you out in restaurants… I want to… believe me, I want to… but I want to take you in the best places possible but to be honest… I just spent almost all my money already… so these days, I can't afford a restaurant for us…" (She looks down, feeling ashamed and says) "I'm sorry…"

Emily gulps… she feels guilty… she knows in what Alison spent so much money… _**in her**_ … and she can't believe she made Alison feel ashamed for not taking her to a restaurant. The brunette stands up from her chair, she walks towards the blonde and sits on her lap, Alison looks surprised and she looks more surprised when Emily puts a softly lovely kiss on her lips. Blue eyes glow of happiness and Emily smiles noticing that sparkle in Alison's eyes…

Emily. – "Give me your phone…"

Alison. – "Huh?"

Emily. – "Your phone… give it to me…"

Alison nods, she doesn't ask why, she just unblocks her phone and gives it to the brunette… she trusts her that much… Emily searches for something in the phone and when she finds it, she smiles. Alison looks clueless until the music from her phone starts sounding… Emily stands up and she offers her hand to the blonde…

Emily. – "It's time for a dance…"

Alison says with a shy voice. – "I don't know how to dance…"

Emily chuckles. – "Well, good… it will be another thing I can teach you…"

The blonde smiles and she grabs Emily hand. Both girls start dancing, at 1st, Alison was very stiff, but then, she relaxed, only, Emily has haven this power on her. They start moving, following the beat of the music; Emily takes Alison's arms and drapes them around her neck as she wraps her arms around Alison's waist.

Emily whispers in Alison's ear. – "Just sway with the beat…"

Alison blushes and nods, they dance and each time there's friction between their bodies, they bite their lips, just loving each second of it. Emily was taking Alison's 1st time in everything and even if the blonde has never left anyone get so close to her… to her heart… she wasn't pushing back or hiding from the brunette. In the contrary, she was with the arms wild open, just hoping this could last forever…

After so much dancing, they stop and sit in the sofa, Alison offers her a beverage and they stay in the sofa, Alison is entranced on the brunette and Emily notices it and worse, she feels the same urge to do the same… the brunette shakes her head and once again, she says another nasty comment… it is her defense mechanism working…

Emily smirks. – "Look at you… spending so much money just to take me to the movies and cook for me… and not enjoy _the pleasures of life_ … you could have so much more fun with me doing _other stuffs_ …"

When Emily said _'pleasures of life'_ and _'other stuffs'_ ; Alison knew she was talking about sex but the blonde didn't felt offended with the comment or anything, she just smiled at the brunette and replied…

Alison. – "And who's saying, I'm not having fun?" (Their eyes meet and the blonde keeps going with a big smile) "I'm enjoying this, so much… each second of it… you makes me so much happy like you don't have idea…"

Emily closes her fists, gripping on her lap, trying to control her emotions but once again, the blonde takes her off guard as she keeps talking from the heart…

Alison. – "Emily… I loved making love with you but I don't want only your body…"

Emily mumbles. – "What else do you want…?"

Alison admits. – "I want your heart… your soul… I entirely want all of you…"

The blonde looks at her like no one has ever done and Emily's breathing becomes erratic…

Emily. – "Stop looking at me like that…"

Alison. – "Why?"

Emily. – "Because if you keep looking at me like this… you might stole my heart and that's something I don't give to anyone…"

Alison chuckles and she decides to don't push more, Emily is not comfortable with it and the last thing she wants to do is to make her feel uncomfortable.

Alison. – "It's late… let's go to sleep…" (She looks around and says) "You didn't bring a bag of clothes?"

Emily shakes her head. – "No…"

Alison. – "Follow me…"

Emily follows the blonde to the bedroom, the blonde shows her where is the shower and a nice big T-shirt with the logo of her university.

Alison. – "I'm size L and your size is smaller, so, if it's ok for you, you can use it as a pajama… is it ok for you?"

Emily. – "You don't want me naked in your bed?"

Alison blushes and chuckles. – "If you want to sleep naked, I'm ok with it, personally, I always sleep with some clothes… you choose…"

 _To choose… to want_ … once again, Alison took Emily by surprise; no one had ever asked her what she wanted or giving her the chance to choose.

Emily. – "I… I'll use it as a pajama…"

Alison smiles and then the brunette rushes to the bathroom, trying to don't show her blush. The brunette takes a shower… a long shower because she thought Alison was going to join her in the shower but the blonde didn't do it; she just took a shower after her. They went to bed and then, Emily expecting to finally do what was normal for her… _her job_ … but, once again, Emily gets surprised by the blonde when Alison just kisses her front-head and wishes her sweet dreams… the blonde rolls over her side and falls asleep. Emily has no idea what to do, is this real? Is this really happening to her? Isn't this just a dream?

The brunette stares at the blonde and she smiles looking at the angelical sleepy face of the girl. Emily snuggles with Alison and tangles her entire body with the blonde and she has the best nap she has ever had in her life…

Next day, Emily wakes up late… she stretches in the bed and when she's doing it, she smiles when she notices the blonde getting back on bed, bringing breakfast for her…

Emily smiles. – "You didn't have to…"

Alison. – "But I wanted to…."

The brunette chuckles, noticing Alison did pancakes in shape of hearts; she even painted a smile with fruit…

Alison blushes. – "Uhmmm… too corny?"

Emily chuckles. – "A little… but I love it… thank you…"

They spent a lovely breakfast together in bed…

Emily. – "So, what do you want to do now…?" (She teases Alison as she stretches her legs; she knows how much Alison loves her legs) "Do you want to do _Me_?"

Alison stares at the beautiful legs of the brunette and she blushes like a tomato, Emily smirks as she notices Alison's red cheeks.

Alison. – "I… I think we need to buy you some clothes…"

Emily. – "Why?"

Alison. – "What do you mean, ' _why'_? You didn't bring clothes and one tiny dress will not do it for the rest of the month; I could borrow you clothes but I prefer buy you something, I want you to be comfortable…"

Emily. – "You said you didn't have a lot of money to spend…"

Alison kisses Emily's front-head and says. – "Don't worry about it, when it's about your well-being, I'll always find the way…"

Emily smiles and then, she uses Alison's T-shirt over her dress and they go out. Emily brought the blonde to a local market, she didn't need designer's clothes, something Alison appreciated it because she really didn't have a big budget.

Emily. – "What do you want me to wear?"

Alison shrugs. – "I don't know, you choose…"

Emily. – "Why you keep doing that?"

Alison.- "Doing what?"

Emily. – "Why you keep asking me to choose?"

Alison chuckles. – "Well, because, it's your choice Emily, you'll wear it, not me…"

Emily. – "But you're paying it… you paid for me…"

Alison sighs and she just squeezes Emily's hand and the brunette looks at her…

Alison says with a little of pain in her voice.- "Emily, I know you're not with me by choice, but… for the rest of our time together, I want you to choose everything, I don't want to impose me…"

The blonde walks away and gives her a little of space to choose the clothes. Emily just stares at the blonde from the distance and says something to herself…

Emily mutters. – "If I could… I would choose you…"

The brunette chooses comfortable clothes; some T-shirts, shorts, nothing really fancy, something normal and once she wears it, for the 1st time in long, long time; she remembers what it's to be a normal girl.

They spend lovely moments together the 1st weekend, going to the beach, walking around, holding hands… they didn't do anything out of ordinary, but for them… it was just extraordinary, how simple things like holding hands could mean so much. Sadly the weekend was passing quickly… too quickly… neither of them wanted it to end but it was inevitable. It was Sunday night and Alison was making dinner as she says…

Alison. – "So, tomorrow, I've to go to work, I'll try to get back home soon but you should know I'm a workaholic so, I might arrive late from work… ah yeah, I'll give you the spare keys, so you're free to do whatever you want…" (She doesn't hear any reply and asks) "Emily, are you hearing me?"

She turns off the oven and she walks around looking for the brunette; Alison's heart quivered when she finds Emily crying in the bathroom. Alison rushes towards her; she wraps her arms around her and tries to comfort her…

Alison. – "Hey, what's wrong? Why you're crying?"

Emily doesn't answer, she just looks at her into the eyes and entranced; she kisses her in the lips. Alison breaks the kiss and Emily can't stop wondering _why_ …

Emily. – "Why? You don't want to kiss me…? You don't want to…"

Alison cuts her off and says. – "Off course I do but tell me first why you're crying?"

The brunette looks down and not reply; Emily was sitting in the toilet and Alison knees in front of her; she softly caresses Emily's knees and makes 'little hearts' on the tanned skin of Emily, the brunette giggles under the gesture. Their eyes meet again and they just stare at each other in silence; looking at the beautiful brunette, Alison confesses something…

Alison. – "I love you…"

Emily is astonish, she can't believe what she's hearing… how fast this was happening and how much she was loving to hear those 3 words, 8 letters from Alison's lips. Emily has taken another 1st time from Alison but this time, the blonde was taking too, a 1st time from Emily because this was the 1st time anyone has said those words to her. They are staring at each other as Alison keeps confessing her love to the brunette…

Alison. – "I love you… I'm so in love with you and it's fucking scary but I can't help it… I just fell and rolled towards you without rhyme or reason, just as Newton's apple did… I fell in love… with a force greater than the once exerted by the earth on the apple…. I lov-…."

Emily cuts her off, clashing their lips into a passionate kiss. The brunette brushes her lips on Alison's face and the blonde just whimpers feeling weak by Emily's touch. The brunette drags Alison to the bedroom and she pushes her against the bed…

Alison mumbles. – "Emily, we don't have to…"

The brunette undresses herself very fast and she starts undressing Alison as she says…

Emily. – "I want to… I need you… with you it's not just sex… it's not a job… you make me feel something deep… real… something that I can't describe with words… something that I'm desperate to feel…"

Both naked, Emily gives her a lap dance and Alison gets a big boner; she gasps because of the painful palpitation of her member, she needs to relieve the erection and Emily knows how. The brunette was planning to swallow Alison's shaft but the blonde stops her…

Alison. – "Wait…"

The blonde looks for a condom and she was trying to open it when Emily takes it from her hands and throws it far away…

Alison. – "But, Em…"

The brunette. – " _Em_ … I like how it sounds… can I call you Ali, then…"

The blonde smiles and nods. Alison is sitting on the bed and Emily is on her lap, with her legs around the blonde, the blonde's breathing becomes erratic as the brunette starts rubbing her entrance against the tip of her member…

Alison groans. – "Ahmmm, Em!"

Emily cups Alison's cheeks and kisses her with passion and love. The brunette can't admit she loves her too, she can't say those words but it doesn't mean she doesn't feel the same as Alison…

Emily. – "I want you raw…"

Alison gulps. – "But…"

Emily pleads. – "Please, don't make me beg…"

Alison presses her lips together, she just nods and a big smile appears in Emily's face; the brunette slowly sits on Alison's member; she arches her back and tils her head back when she feels Alison inside….

Emily moans. – "Fuck! Yes!"

Emily raises her chest, her peak nipples are exposed and Alison doesn't waste any time and takes them into her mouth. Emily moans louder when she feels Alison licking and sucking her areolas. Emily hugs the blonde from the neck and she starts riding her wildly. Alison grips Emily's waist and she also moves her hips, up and down, following Emily's tempo. The blonde was making their orgasm peak faster of what she thought and Emily's orgasm got more intense when Alison started moaning…

Alison moans. – "I love you… I love you… I love you Emily!"

The brunette shakes, she just cum before the blonde and she stays stiff on Alison's lap. The blonde doesn't move, she waits for Emily to climb down from her orgasm and it's after a long deeply kiss when Alison sees she can resumes the movement.

Alison. – "Are you sure?"

Emily nods. – "Yes… make me cum again… cum inside… I want you inside… I want all of you inside me…"

Alison kisses her and as her tongue gets tangled with Emily's tongue, the blonde starts bucking Emily up and down again; their breathing becomes more erratic as they can feel their climax peaking up again. They stare at each other and they just know, they're about to orgasm as their gasping become sharper and their moaning higher pitched.

Alison mutters. – "Fuck, Em! I'm… I'm…"

Emily screams. – "Yes, do it! Do it! Give me everything!"

Emily's folds felt warm… hot… so damn hot and Alison can't hold it anymore, she just thrusts her very hard and her member slide inside the brunette deeply enough to kiss her womb. Emily's eyes get wildly open when she feels the internal kiss between her womb and Alison's tip.

Emily groans. – "Fuck, Ali!"

And then, the blonde just blasts; filling Emily's womb with all she has. The blonde keeps slowly moving and the brunette just whimpers as she can feel how Alison keeps pouring inside her…

Emily chuckles out of breathe. – "You're getting better on this…"

Alison chuckles. – "I've a good teacher…"

Emily. – "Mmm…."

They see at each other with lovely eyes and they smile…

Alison. – "I really love you…"

Emily smiles. – "I know… it's all written all over your face…"

The brunette kisses her, she deeply kisses her and she does this thing with her tongue that revives Alison's organ, making it to get hard and big again….

Emily moans. – "Fuck, Ali! You're getting big again…"

The brunette breaks her connection and changes of position, she asks the blonde to take her from behind; Alison obeys Emily's command and she starts pounding her very fast…

Emily groans. – "Fuck! Yes! Harder! Harder!"

Alison shuts down her eyes as she presses her chest against Emily's back. The brunette's nipples get really hard when she feels Alison's boobs rubbing against her back. Emily turns her head to her side and she catches Alison's lips into a kiss. They kiss and don't stop kissing as Alison keeps sliding in and out. Alison roams her hands over Emily's slim body and she decides to glue her hands on Emily's breast. Massaging Emily's breast in circle's motion, gives them an intense feeling of pleasure. Alison feels her orgasm build up with every second; her member feels swollen and heavy as her load built up in the head.

Emily moans. – "You're coming again, isn't?"

Alison nods

Emily smiles. – "Good, cum inside again…"

Alison follows Emily's orders and she let out a deep moan when her hard-on releases a flow of hot white milk that splashed inside the brunette…

Emily moans. – "Uhmmm… ahmmm…. It feels so damn good!"

Alison smiles and her member keeps bobbing up and down as a few more spurts of jizz shot out. Lying on bed, the blonde as the big spoon, Alison wraps her arms around the brunette refusing to let her go or to break the connection between their bodies…

Alison. – "Can you stay with me forever?"

Emily's eyes get bigger, she doesn't know what to say; she turns and wraps her legs around the blonde, inviting her to get in top of her. Alison takes her position on top and she rests her face against Emily's chest.

Emily. – "Don't think about the future, just think about today…"

Alison. – "But, I…"

Emily cuts her off with a kiss and then she whispers into Alison's ear.

Emily. – "Can you go for another round….?"

Alison bites her lips and she blushes as she nods…

Emily smirks. – "Good, because it looks I'm still very horny and I just want you keep blooming all night long…"

Alison smiles and she kisses her deeply in the lips and once again getting big; she drills the brunette and doesn't stop doing it over and over till their bodies can't take it anymore. Alison falls asleep and Emily just stares at her, she roams her fingers on Alison's face and she says something as tears fall from her eyes…

Emily mutters. – "I want you to be _my forever_ too…"

The brunette curls up beside Alison, and she fall asleep in the arms of the blonde.


	4. Arc I: Havana - 3

**Hi again,**

 **Here it's the 3** **nd** **chapter of the 1** **st** **arc… Havana… this chapter will start some days after the previous chapter… I hope you like it. Sorry for the delay, work and holydays have been insane, but here this chapter and I wish you happy holydays!**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews. So, to reply some reviews: it's not like pretty woman but a little of inspiration was on it…**

 **NOTE: Everything in bold italics, it will be the character's narrative or internal dialogue, I mean, like, their thoughts in their mind. And everything between parentheses () it's to describe the scene.**

 **I hope it's clear and thank you in advance if you have the time to leave a review!** **Happy Xmas!**

* * *

 _ **Havana - 3**_

Spring... the season when everything dead comes back to life. When everything takes in color... green, yellow, blue... so beautiful colors... it's the time of the year when flowers blossom and one particular flower was blossoming beautifully in Alison's heart... her 1st love...

Going to movies, walking around hand by hand and just enjoying the company of the other person... normal things became their regular happiness. Not everything was about sex, don't get it wrong... sex was great between them... they were sexy and young... but eventually, there was another kind of intimacy Alison wanted to explore and Emily let her... the brunette was decided to take all Alison's 1st times, she thought it would be the only way she could always stay, graved in stone, in Alison's heart and she wasn't wrong because whoever forgets its 1st times... its 1st love?

They were lying on bed, the blonde was reading a book with her old-fashioned glasses, turning the pages with just one hand as her other hand was very busy caressing Emily's head and the brunette was just delighted with her current 'present'. Being able to just lean her head on Alison's lap and do nothing else besides giggling with Alison's touch... it was all she could wish for...

Emily. - "What are you reading?"

Alison. - "Uhm? Oh, my favorite book... Great Expectations... do you want me to read you something...?"

Emily nods and a huge smile appears in Alison's face as she read her favorite part of the book...

Alison. - "And I love her against reason, against promise, against peace, against hope, against happiness, against all discouragement that could be..."

Alison keeps reading and Emily just closes her eyes, feeling transfixed by Alison's words; the brunette can't stop asking herself how wonderful would be to be stela and pip... how wonderful would be to spend the rest of her days with Alison... how wonderful would be to really get a happy ending with her... Emily's mind keeps flying away to an infinity of possibilities and she just comes back to earth when Alison talks to her...

Alison. - "Em... Em..."

Emily. - "Uhmmm?"

The brunette opens her eyes again and she grins with happiness when her chocolate's eyes meet with blue eyes...

Alison. - "I was asking you if you liked it..."

The tanned girl doesn't reply, she just moves and sits on Alison's lap with her legs open. Face to face, the brunette's legs lie down in each side of Alison's lap and the brunette just brushes Alison's hair with her fingers. The particular fragrance of the blonde spreads in the air and Emily smiles as she takes deep breathes of what has become her favorite smell...

Emily mutters. - "Vanilla..."

She knows beautiful deer blue eyes are looking at her and she just wishes she could stop time and stay like this forever... entranced in their eyes, both, Alison asks again if she loved it and once again Emily doesn't reply, she just leans over her... brushing her lips against Alison's lips... teasing the girl till she feels a bump waking up...

Alison pouts. - "Don't tease me..."

Emily chuckles; she always finds very adorable when Alison pouts. The brunette smirks... her target was already waking up and Emily just smiles more, once their mouths melt together. The kiss was lovely and once again Alison pouts when the brunette breaks the kiss...

Emily chuckles. - "You're so cute when you pout..."

Alison blushes. - "I'm not..."

Emily. - "Uhmmm... you say that because you can't see your beautiful face..."

Alison blushes and once again they just get entranced in each other... looking at each other with LOVE…

Emily. - "Can I ask you something?"

Alison nods. - "Anything..."

Emily. - "Can you tell me that quote of your book as you make love to me?"

Love... making love... Emily had never called it like that till she met the blonde. She didn't know what love was till now. Love... the concept was no longer an idea, it was real... it was happening and even if it was scary to embrace it... to let it in... to really feel it; Alison was decided to love the brunette with all her heart...

Alison grins and glows with Emily's request. The blonde nods and the brunette crosses her arms around her body and she slowly takes off her dress throwing it above her head. As usual the tanned girl was naked under the dress. Alison roams her nose all over Emily's body as she softy puts soft kisses in it... the blonde keeps kissing Emily's tanned skin and she starts enchanting Emily's request...

Alison. - "And I love YOU against reason, against promise, against peace, against hope, against happiness, against all discouragement that could be..."

The blonde flips them, putting herself on top, she kisses Emily's cheek as the brunette helps her to get her clothes off and then she softly put Emily against the bed…

Emily smiles. – "Always so gentile…"

Alison smiles; she catches Emily's lips in an intense passionate kiss as she slowly spreads Emily's legs in order to get inside her. The blonde slowly gets inside the brunette and Emily's body vibes as she feels the big member of the blonde making friction with her internal walls.

Emily moans. - "Ali! You're really big today!"

Alison kisses Emily's ear and whispers at her ear. – "You make me big, my love…"

The brunette blushes when she hears Alison's words… _"my love"…._ Emily curls her foot; her entire body reacts when the blonde starts moving and Emily loves each second of it. Their breathing become erratic and both hearts beat as one as the friction of their body continues; sliding in and out, the moisty wet folds of the brunette felt so good that Alison wanted to always be in there...

Alison kisses Emily's ear and says. - "I love you... I love you..."

Emily's smile gets bigger and bigger as the blonde keeps saying how much she loves her. Alison's hips keep moving each time faster and Emily just opens her legs more, letting her to get as deep as possible inside her…

Alison moans. – "Ahmmm…. Em! I'm kissing your womb! I feel it!"

Emily moans. – "Yeah… I feel it too…. It feels so good... keep kissing my womb like that Ali! Cum as you kiss my womb!"

Emily catches Alison's lips, she wraps her legs around Alison's waist and she just nails her fingers in Alison's back and their breath become more erratic as they can feel their climax building up with every second. Emily bites her lips as she feels Alison's member swollen and heavy as the load built up in the tip was going to be released in any second…

Emily moans. – "Ali!"

The blonde shuts down her eyes as let out a deep moan when her hard-on just blasts, filling Emily's womb, pouring Emily's inside with hot white love juice. Alison kisses Emily's lips, her jaw, she kisses Emily's face as she keeps thrusting her slowly; her member keeps bobbing up and down as a few more spurts of jizz shot out in Emily's womb.

Emily whimpers. – "Ali… again…"

Alison smirks. – "Again?"

Emily nods and she flips them up, putting herself on top.

Alison sighs. – "Em… let's get breakfast 1st… I'm hungry…"

Emily smirks. – "And I'm hungry too… but hungry of you…"

The brunette starts moving back and forth, her wet moisty walls start squeezing Alison's shaft and making her hard again…

Alison groans. – "Fuck Em!"

Emily teases as she glues her hands over Alison's breast and starts playing with Alison's nipples. The blonde's arousal gets more intense and her hips move by themselves as the brunette was riding her.

Alison mumbles. – "Em… I'm coming again…"

Emily. – "No… not yet…. Hold it a little more…"

The blonde nods, she grips on Emily's thighs as she tries to hold her load as much as she can. The brunette keeps riding Alison, every time faster and faster…

Emily moans as she keeps massaging Alison's breast. – "Ali… Ali… ALI!"

Alison moans. – "Em… I can't hold it any more… I'm… I'm… FUCK!"

The blonde shuts down her eyes, she nails her fingers in Emily's thighs and her body tenses as she releases once again all her white milk inside the brunette. Emily tilts her head back and she moans deeply as she feels Alison's cum flowing inside her womb.

Emily smiles. – "Yes… uhmmm…"

Alison smirks. – "You really like my cum… isn't it?"

Emily bites her lips and leans beside the blonde when nods. Alison smiles and she kisses Emily's cheek.

Alison. – "I love you Em… you're my 1st love…"

Emily smiles… she wants to admit that Alison is also her 1st love but she's not able to speak out her true feelings. Alison kisses Emily's cheek and she was planning to get out of the bed but the brunette stops her…

Alison chuckles. – "Em… we need to eat…"

Emily teases. – "And I want to eat… but eat you again…"

Alison chuckles, she tries to get out of bed but she stops moving when she stares Emily's low entrance. The blonde gulps hard when she notices how her white cum flowed out of Emily's folds. Looking at her own love juices getting out from Emily's folds, it's a complete turn on for Alison and Emily notices it. The brunette opens her legs and she puts her hand on her entrance and opens it, showing up, how she's filled with Alison's fluids.

Alison groans, feeling her boner getting harder. – "Fuck… Em…"

Emily teases. – "Come on Ali… stick your boner in here…. You know you want it…"

Like a bee getting hypnotized by the sweet pollen of a flower; Alison crawls back in bed and stays between Emily's legs. The blonde expands Emily's legs, putting them over her shoulders and both girls groans very loud when Alison slams her in the buck. With the legs up, Emily's pussy gets tight and Alison moans deeply as she feels it; the blonde plunges her boner inside the brunette hard and deeply…

Emily moans. – "Ahmm… ALI!"

The blonde plunges deep inside Emily's walls and Emily's walls contract with the friction; they squeeze Alison's member and get hotter as Alison's member slides in and out without stop.

Emily. – "Whirl! It's amazing! Ali!"

Alison moans. – "Ahmm… you're devouring me deliciously!"

The blonde keeps piercing the brunette and she doesn't stop for several minutes till she drives them to the edge. Emily grips on the sheets, her eyes come blank as she feels the engorged member of Alison spurts vociferously inside and the brunette screams Alison's name with passion when Alison pours her cum inside her. Alison sighs heavy, she breaks connection and when Emily rolls in bed; the blonde bites her lips as she got an idea…

Emily asks as she feels Alison's hands in her butt. – "What are you doing…?"

Alison says as she rubs her member in the entrance of Emily's anus...

Alison asks. – "Can I put it in here?"

Emily says with a shaky voice. – "I don't like it… anal… it hurts…"

The brunette shuts down her eyes, she grips on the sheets as she thinks the blonde will forcibly insert her shaft in her rectum, but Emily opens her eyes when she only feels Alison kissing her back…

Emily gulps. – "You're not throbbing me?!"

Alison. – "No… you said you don't like it… that it hurts you… so no…" (She kisses Emily's cheek and says as she hugs her from behind) "If you say No, it's no, Em…"

Emily smiles and blushes; it was the 1st time anyone treats her like that…

Alison. – "Now, what do you say about having breakfast in bed?"

Emily smiles and nods. – "I would love that…"

Alison smiles. – "Good! Stay here, I'll be back with everything!"

The blonde leaves her alone and when Alison comes back, she notices Emily was turning the pages of her photo's album…

Emily. – "Sorry I didn't mean to…"

Alison. – "It's okay… but please don't look at my photos of high school, I look awful with my braces…"

Emily chuckles. – "You're beautiful Ali… just like a princess from a fairy tale…"

Alison smiles. – "I wish to be your charming princess…"

Emily blushes… she thinks… _**you already are**_ … but she can't find her voice to say it out loud. They have breakfast in bed and Emily smiles as the blonde shares with her all her childhood stories; the brunette was knowing Alison's life more and more…

Emily. – "So, you have just one brother…"

Alison nods. – "Yeah… a big brother… Jason… since our parents died, he has been also like my Dad and Mom…"

Emily says as she looks at her fruit. – "Oh… I see…"

Alison asks. – "And what about you?"

Emily. – "What about me?"

Alison. – "Do you have brothers? Parents… family?"

Emily sighs heavy, she doesn't like the question and the blonde notices it…

Alison. – "You don't have to answer if you don't want to…"

The brunette stares at the blonde and for the 1st time in her life, she finds the strength to open up, at least a little…

Emily mumbles. – "I don't know… uhmmm… an old lady found me close to the river and she took care of me till she could… I was very little when she died and since then, it has been just me…"

Alison gulps hard. – "No one looked for you?"

Emily chuckles with sadness. – "I think it's clear that my parents ditched me…."

Alison. – "Don't say that… you don't know what really happened... what if…"

Emily snaps. – "I don't want to talk about this anymore ok!"

Alison seals her lips and nods. She tries to change de mood of the brunette and put something in Emily's lap…

Emily asks. – "What is this?"

Alison. – "It's a book… for you…"

Emily. – "Ali… you know I don't like to read… I'm very stupid for reading…"

Alison. – "Em! You're not stupid… look I have noticed, you changes the letters in some words, sometimes you don't get the sentence till you read it twice and you have reading issues…"

Emily sighs. – "I know…. I'm stupid!"

Alison. – "Stop calling you like that… you're not stupid… I think you've dyslexia…"

Emily. – "What?"

Alison. – "You change the letters, the numbers; you've problems matching letters with their sounds… it's a reading disorder but we can treat it…"

Emily mumbles. – "So… I'm not stupid…?"

Alison kisses Emily's lips and says. – "No, Em… you're very smart… you just need a little of extra help for this; but we will get it… I promise…"

The blonde turns on her lap top, she puts a lot of books and information in Emily's lap. The brunette's eyes get watery-eyes when she notices how much time Alison has passed on this….

Emily. – "You made a research about this…. For me?"

Alison nods. – "Yeah… why? I did wrong?"

Emily shakes her head, she tries to calm own her emotions; but a tear appears in her face and Alison notices, the blonde clears Emily's tear with her fingers…

Alison. – "Hey… what's wrong?"

Emily rubs her cheek on Alison's hand and she smiles; notices how much Alison cares for her, how much the blonde really loves her…

Emily mumbles. – "You really care about me…"

Alison. – "Off course… I love you…"

 _ **I love you… once again that word… why… why she keeps saying me that word… how she can love me? Someone like me**_ … the brunette thinks over and over and without finding a real answer, she just hugs the blonde tight, very tight because even if she doesn't know how or why; she wants to keep feeling Alison's love… forever…

Emily mumbles during the hug. – "Keep loving me forever…"

Alison smiles. – "Forever… I like how that sounds…"

Forever… the blonde wishes her 1st love could last forever but that dream was far to become a reality…


	5. Arc I: Havana - 4

**Hi again,**

 **Here it's the 4** **nd** **chapter of the 1** **st** **arc… Havana… this chapter will start some days after the previous chapter, their month together is close to end, and we will see more drama. Sorry for the delay…**

 **NOTE: Everything in bold italics, it will be the character's narrative or internal dialogue, I mean, like, their thoughts in their mind. And everything between parentheses () it's to describe the scene.**

 **I hope it's clear and thank you in advance if you have the time to leave a review! Have a great week!**

* * *

 _ **Havana - 4**_

Have you ever daydreaming? Have you ever found difficult to distinguish the difference between your dreams and reality? Well, Emily has that problem… the brunette has been found herself daydreaming all the time and her dreams and reality have become the same: just one person… just one blonde…

 _ **(In Alison's loft, in the morning)**_

Emily feels the lights of the sun in her face and she slowly opens her eyes with a big smile, yes, she wakes up with a smile since she has Alison's arms wrapped around her. She nuzzles in the sleeping blonde and she bites her lips when she notices, she's not the only one waking up. The brunette slowly and carefully lower herself down without waking up the blonde. She licks her lips when she gets face to face with Alison's morning boner.

Emily focuses her mouth just on the tip, she swirls her tongue around the underside of its head, like if it was a lollipop. This activates the super-sensitive nerve ending in Alison's fenelum, the V-notch on the underside of the member's head, which houses the most sensitive skin on the entire body and Alison wakes up, she wildly opens her eyes and looks down, she moves the sheets and she groans as she catches Emily flicking her member with the tip of her tongue…

Alison. – "Em… what are you doing?"

Emily smirks, she doesn't reply, she just softly kisses Alison's member while lightly gripping her shaft with both hands.

Alison tilts her head back and moans. – "Em…"

The brunette smirks, she loves hearing Alison's moans; Emily keeps letting her hands follow as she moves her head up and down, massaging Alison's shaft with her tongue, Emily's tongue was stimulating Alison so much that Alison's hips move by themselves and combining with Emily's moves, both girls, they feel in heaven. Emily cups one of her hand around the base of Alison's shaft and lightly squeezes it, Alison groans very loud…

Emily teases. – "Do you like what I'm doing to you?"

Alison moans. – "Yes… Oh lord YES!"

Emily smirks, she uses her other hand to assist her mouth as she stimulates Alison's tip and upper-shaft. With her mouth and hands, Emily creates pressure that directs more blood flow to the head of Alison's member, magnifying the sensation and Alison just curls her foot, feeling all the pleasure. Like, licking an ice cream cone, a really sweet ice cream, Emily keeps her tongue flat all over Alison's member and Alison is surprising of the new sensations Emily was making her feel…

Alison. – "There's no reason this should be all about me…"

Emily. – "What do you mean?"

Alison smirks, her eyes get darker of desire and holds Emily's hips and drags them towards her. The blonde nails her head in Emily's folds, touching her clitoris with her tongue and the brunette bites her lips as she moans very loud, she's able to just use one hand during the blow job since her other hand was ripping the sheets for stability. Alison starts devouring her and Emily has a hard time focusing on the blow job.

Emily moans. – "Ali…"

The brunette tastes so good, Emily's vagina actually widens and lengthens because she's so turned on and Emily lets go Alison's member and sits in Alison's head; Alison uses that as an excuse to amp up her work in Emily and she just deepens her tongue as deep as she can, adding some fingers too…

Emily screams. – "Ali!"

Alison alternate between touching Emily's clitoris with her fingers, tongue, while penetrating her with two fingers. She also switches up the speed and style of her strokes what brings a blended orgasm in Emily. The brunette closes her legs, she almost asphyxiates Alison, but the blonde didn't care, she just drinks everything Emily has to offer…

Emily drops her body in bed, her breathing is erratic, and her eyes are shut down; Alison licks her lips, loving the taste of Emily in her mouth, she stares at the brunette lying down beside her and she can't stop feeling taken by her. The blonde roams her fingers in Emily's sweaty body and she becomes her big spoon again when she wraps her arms around the brunette.

Emily smiles when Alison hugs her and says. – "You're still big… I was supposed to make you cum first, you know…?"

Alison chuckles and kisses Emily's shoulder. – "I couldn't help it, you taste so good…"

Emily smiles, she rolls over and gets into a cowgirl-type position; with Alison leaning back against the bed and she, sitting on her lap; Emily smiles with happiness as she loves the view from high. The brunette uses Alison's shoulder for leverage, helping to guide Alison's peen to a pleasing angle and then, both moan loudly, when Alison rubs her hand on Emily's clitoris.

Emily. – "Fuck, Ali!"

Alison says as she stares at Emily. – "It's so lovely the view…"

The blonde slides her member in and they smile when the connection is done; Alison sits cross-legged and Emily straddles her, using Alison's raised thighs to support her butt as she goes slow and rock back and forth; letting Alison slowly in deeper.

Alison squeezes Emily's butt and sucks her breast; the brunette just shuts down her eyes and keeps rocking her hips as she loves what Alison is doing to her. Emily's hips move faster, her orgasm arrives and when her moisty folds get tighter, Alison groans hard and releases her seed inside the brunette.

Emily groans. – "Oh… Ali!"

Alison holds her up against her own body, with Emily's legs wrapped around her lower back, the blonde doesn't break connection and she keeps cumming inside Emily. Alison looks up and smiles to Emily and the brunette melt with such view; with such beautiful smile, with such lovely blue eyes looking at her with so much love…

Emily. – "Ali… I… I lo… I lo… v…"

Alison eyes her, trying to encourage her to say those 8 letters and 3 words but Emily presses her lips together and don't say it. Alison chuckles with a little of sadness, she looks down and buries her face in Emily's chest.

Emily. – "I'm sorry…"

Alison. – "Why are you apologizing?"

Emily. – "I… I can't say it… I'm sorry…"

Alison asks with a shaky voice. – "You can't say it… because you don't feel it? Em… do you feel something for me? Anything?!"

The room stays in silence, Alison waits for a reply but the brunette stays in silence. Alison wants to cry, her heart cracks with Emily's silence but she doesn't want to show it up, so, she just gets up from bed and walks towards the bathroom without looking at Emily. The brunette looks at her and she doesn't like it, she doesn't like, Alison walking away like that; it took her a moment but in the end, Emily gets up from bed and walks towards the bathroom; her idea was to shower with the blonde and make it up with sex in the shower but when she gets close to the bathroom, she stops outside the door as she hears something else besides the sounds of the shower… she hears Alison crying under the shower and Emily just gulps hard and shows some tears in her eyes…

 _ **Why?! Why I can't say it?! Why?!...**_ Emily gets angry with herself, she knows, she knows she feels something deep, intense for Alison, but she can't find her voice to say it out loud. So, in the end, she can't find the courage to get in the bathroom with the blonde, she just leans behind the door and cries in silence as she hears the crying of the blonde…

 _ **(In the market)**_

Alison went out without saying where and Emily was feeling anxious; it's Saturday, _**did she forget something in the office? Is she going to work this Saturday?! She didn't tell me… she always tells me where she goes**_ … Emily was asking herself several questions and feeling very anxious because besides that, their month together was almost ending and it was very terrified to imagine what would happen next, so, to clear her mind, she decides to go out and buy groceries for them; she was there in the market but at the same time no… since this morning, she can't be stop asking herself, why she can't say those words, why she's so afraid to say it… and she's with the gaze settle far away when someone approaches her…

Maya. – "What are you doing here?!"

Emily gets back to reality and she looks at the girl beside her, she huffs as the last thing she wants it's to see Maya. Emily tries to walk away but Maya stops her, grabbing her hard from the arm…

Emily. – "Get off Me!"

Maya says with an angry voice. – "I made a question! What are you doing here?! Looking like this!"

Emily looks at herself and she doesn't know what the other girl tries to insinuate. Maya looks at Emily, and she can't bear to see her like that… like a normal girl, wearing normal clothes, looking like a wife buying groceries for her beloved...

Emily. – "You're hurting me… let me go…"

Maya says with a bitter voice as she keeps squeezing Emily's arm. – "Are you playing house with that fucking blonde?!"

Emily liberates herself from Maya and gets angry…

Emily – "She's not a fucking blonde! She's Alison! My Alison, so don't you dare to verbally trash her!"

Maya mocks. – "Yours?! Your Alison?!" (Mocking laughs) "Please… do you really believes, someone like you can ever ends with someone like her?!"

Emily steps back and gulps hard…

Maya smirks. – "Come back down on earth! You're just her toy for some months…"

Emily. – "Months?!"

Maya. – "Yeah… you don't know? The blonde came by today, to see Lorenzo, and prolonged her time with you; she paid for 3 more months with you…"

Emily smiles, she glows with happiness and Maya gets very angry as she can't bear Emily looking so happy for the news…

Maya. – "Yeah… just 3 months and then it's done…"

Emily furrows her eye brow. – "What do you mean?"

Maya. – "What is obvious… why she just paid for 3 more months?"

Emily was thinking when Maya says with a bitter voice…

Maya. – "Because, she's leaving…"

Emily. – "What?!"

Maya mocks. – "Do you really believed she would stay forever here?! Please, you know the foreigns like her… they just come to this island, do their thing and leave without turning back…"

Emily gulps hard, picturing Alison leaving; her eyes become watery-eyes and Maya smirks with a huge evil grin as she notices she got under Emily's skin…

Maya. – "You better get with the idea that she's like any other client if you don't want to get hurt…"

Maya leaves and Emily stay there, frozen since reality just hit her… really hard…

 _ **(In the water plant)**_

Alison was very concentrate in her calculation that she didn't notice she wasn't alone till someone touches her shoulder. By instinct, Alison backs up the person into a neck-breaker…

Noel says as his head gets red for the absence of oxygen. – "Hey! It's me… let me go…"

Alison recognizes her co-worker and lets him go….

Noel rubs his neck and says. – "Jesus… you're a killer _'blondie'_ …"

Alison. – "Noel… don't call me like that, 'blondie', you know I hate it…."

Noel puts his hands up, in surrender and says. – "Fine but please, don't kill me, I'm too handsome to die…"

Alison just chuckles and rolls her eyes…

Alison. – "What are you doing here? It's Saturday…"

Noel smirks. – "I could ask you the same…"

Alison. – "I needed to clear my head and the only way I can do that, it's with work, so… here I'm…"

Noel. – "Geez… you're really weird… if you want to clear your head, we could go to a bar or…"

Alison. – "No, thanks…"

Noel. – "Aouch! You're the 1st girl to turn me down so quickly, it really hurts my feelings…"

Alison play-fully hits his arm and says. – "Don't be so dramatic…"

Noel rubs his arm, it really hurt, Alison's punch…

Noel. – "I heard you asked your paid in advance… can we really do that?"

Alison nods. – "Yeah… you just need to fill a form…"

Noel. – "Oh, I see… and why you needed that?"

Alison. – "To buy something…"

Noel teases. – "Hmmm… to buy more time with your hooker?"

Alison gets very angry with Noel's sentence and Noel immediately apologizes as he notices the killer look of the blonde…

Alison. – "Her name is Emily… Emily…"

Noel. – "Don't fall for her…"

Alison. – "What?! Look, I appreciate that you helped me to find her, but you have no right to tell me what to do!"

Noel. – "Look, you're a nice person, she and me… we're the same… we're nasty people who just love sex and money…"

Alison. – "You don't know what you're saying! Don't you dare to compare her with you! She's…"

Noel. – "She's a prostitute, that's her work and you… you're just a client for her… she just wants your money, I know her type, I pass my days in that brothel and I know her…"

Alison gulps. – "Have you… you and her…?"

Noel laughs. – "Oh, no… she's too tall for me… I like them shorty than me…"

Alison sighs deeply with relieve… she can't imagine Emily with Noel or with anyone else…

Noel pats Alison's back and says. – "I've no intension to mess with you, but if you let me give you an advice, don't put your heart in a girl like her… you'll just get hurt… believe me, I know by experience…"

Noel starts walking away and says. – "By the way, I came by to invite you to my birthday's party, the party is at nine, I hope you can come…"

Alison doesn't reply, she stays in silence and gets lost in her thoughts as the words of Noel gets under her skin…

 _ **(In Alison's loft)**_

It was late when Alison gets back; she was really down with everything that happened that day; the silence of Emily, the doubts of their relationship of their feelings… Alison loves Emily, she really loves her; but what if Emily doesn't love her? What if everything that Noel said was right… what if she was just one more client for the brunette and that's why Emily couldn't say those words she was dying to hear from her…

 _ **Love… why love is so damn complicated?!**_ Alison thinks and sighs hard as she gets inside her home. She was very down, the only thing that cheers her up was that she could extend her time with Emily. Before coming back, she brought chocolates and flowers to give the news to Emily, she thought that maybe they just needed more time together and the brunette would be able to open-up with her; yes, Alison was trying to stay positive but her fantasy of having a happy ending with the brunette started to vanish from that day on…

Alison. – "Em… Emily… where are you?"

No one replies, Alison looks for Emily in the loft and she gasps with shock when she finds the girl dressing up with a tight and revealing dress, she was putting her heels to go out…

Alison asks. – "Em… did we have plans to go out tonight and I forgot it?"

Emily replies, without looking at her into the eyes, still adjusting her heels in her foot…

Emily. – "I'm going to see a client… so don't wait for me…"

Alison snaps. – "What?!"

Emily starts walking away, but Alison grabs her from the arm to stop her; she notices pain in Emily's face and she releases her; the blonde looks at Emily's arm and she gets worried when she sees bruises in Emily's arm…

Alison. – "OMG! How… did I…"

Emily rubs her arm, she remembers that those bruises were made after her encounter with Maya and replies…

Emily. – "You didn't do this to me…"

Alison. – "So… who did it then?!"

The brunette doesn't reply and gets angry…

Alison snaps. – "Emily! Answer me!"

Emily seals her lips, she just shakes her head and tries to leave again but once again, Alison stops her, this time, she wraps her arms around her…

Emily. – "Let me go…"

Alison. – "No!"

Alison refuses to let her go, she hugs her tight and they get face to face. Emily stares at her, at her beautiful bleu eyes and she wants to kiss her, she wants to wrap her legs around Alison and drags her into the bed to make love, but she can't… she can't as she recalls the words of Mona… _**in 3 months she'll leave… she'll leave me alone and never come back…**_ Emily says to herself those words as she stares at the blonde. Alison notices a mix of emotion in Emily's gaze and she raises an eye brow, not knowing what is happening inside Emily's head…

Alison asks. – "Are you okay?"

Emily doesn't reply, she just struggles a little with the blonde and releases herself from Alison's embrace. She gulps hard when she notices the broken gaze of the blonde, she can't look at that sad look, so she avoids eye-contact…

Emily. – "I've to go… I…"

Alison holds Emily's hand and says. – "I got us more time together… I…."

Emily says with a bitter voice. – "I know… I know you paid for 3 more months with me…"

Alison. – "How do you know? Who told you? Did Lorenzo tell you? Did…?"

Emily cuts her off and says. – "Look! It doesn't matter who told me or how I found out! Why you didn't tell me?!"

Alison. – "It was a surprise… I wanted to surprise you with the news…" (She looks around and takes from the floor the box of chocolates and the flowers as she says) "I wanted to surprise you… I was going to give you the news with…"

Emily. – "With flowers and chocolates?"

Alison nods and both girl gulp hard as they stare at the flowers and the box of chocolates…

Alison mumbles with the look down, staring at the box of chocolates…

Alison. – "I brought your favorites… they have caramel inside…"

Emily gulps hard, she wants to take the chocolates, the flowers and hug the blonde but she can't… her mind and insecurities don't let her and once again her nasty tongue gets the worse in her when she says…

Emily says with a mocking voice. – "Did you really believe that the news would make me happy?"

Alison looks up and she stares with shock at Emily as she can't believe what she's hearing…

Emily. – "You can't get me out of the market for 3 more months and expect I'll be thrilled about it! If I stay with you longer, I'll lose clients, other girls will get my clients and I can't afford that…"

Alison. – "I… I don't get what you're trying to say, Em…"

Emily. – "I'm not your toy!"

Alison. – "What?! A toy…?! Why would you say that? I've never see you like that!"

Emily gulps hard, there's an internal struggle in her… her heart and her mind were struggling and sadly, her heart was losing the battle…

Alison tries to hug her as she says. – "Em…"

Emily pushes her hard; so hard that Alison hits with the center table of the living room and when the glass breaks, the blonde hurt her hand with the pieces of glass; Alison sighs with pain as she puts pressure in her bleeding hand…

Emily. – "I… I'm sorry…"

The brunette panics, she doesn't know what to do besides, to run away and she leaves very fast…

Alison. – "No! Wait! Don't leave! Em… wait! »

The blonde tries to get up fast but when she gets to the front door, there's no sight of the brunette.

 _ **(In the brothel)**_

Emily was outside the building when someone runs towards her…

Alison. – "Emily!"

The brunette looks at her, they stay face to face and Emily gulps hard as she stares at the blonde sweating for so much running, out of breath and with a fabric around her hand…

Alison says with erratic breathing. – "I… I've been running like a crazy, looking for you…"

Emily gulps hard…

Alison stretches her hand and says. – "Em… let's go home…"

Emily zones out, she stares at the fabric in Alison's hand, fabric which is painting in red by the blood and the brunette can't find herself worthy to hold that hand…

Alison. – "Em…?"

Emily. – "I… I've a client waiting for me inside… I need to get in…"

It was a lie, but Alison didn't know that, the blonde wildly opens her eyes when the brunette tries to get inside. Alison grabs her by the arm again and both girl sighs with pain… Emily for her bruises and Alison for her cut in her hand…

Alison. – "Why are you doing this?! Why…?!"

Emily cuts her off. – "Because this is what I'm! This is me!"

Alison shakes her head and mumbles. – "No… Em… Emily… you…"

Emily looks at her into the eyes and says. – "I'm not Emily, Emily doesn't exist!"

It's the second time in the day that Alison feels her heart cracks with pain; she releases Emily's arm and makes shaky steps backwards.

Emily says with a bitter voice. – "I'm not Emily, I'm not some damsel in distress and you're not a charming princess…"

Emily was trying to convince herself that everything was a dream and she needed to wake up; that fairy tales doesn't exist, that there's no happy endings, but saying and hearing those words out loud, it broke their heart more of what they could bear…

Alison says with a broken voice. – "Em… please don't…"

Emily sees tears in Alison's eyes and she can't look at them, so, once again, she walks away, leaving Alison alone. Emily walks inside the brothel. Alison was frozen outside the building, with tears in her eyes till someone pats her arm…

Noel. – "Hey you! Glad that you make it?!" (He raises an eye brow when he notices the broken facial expression of the blonde) "Hey… what is wrong?"

Alison looks down, trying to control her tears and says with a broken voice. – "Nothing… I'm fine…"

Noel. – "You're not fine… come on, you need a drink…"

Noel hugs Alison from the shoulder and guides her inside to get a drink. More colleagues arrive, Noel planned his birthday's party in the brothel, _**why it wasn't a surprise?**_ Alison asks herself, she sighs as she notices all her colleagues as well as Noel, having good time with all the girls. And she sighs harder as she notices guys approaching to Emily.

Noel. – "You look tense, you need fun…"

Noel throws a girl in Alison's lap and the blonde just gasps of surprise when the girl hugs her from the neck. The situation doesn't go unnoticed by Emily and the brunette feels a huge rage of jealousy; she wanted to rip apart that girl, but she calms down when she notices how Alison pushes her away…

Alison. – "Sorry, I… can't do this… sorry Noel, I should go… happy birthday…"

The blonde walks away, Noel tries to say something but it's too late, the blonde was already gone. Emily just stays there, guys trying to get a night with her and all she can think is in the blonde who just left. _**What I'm doing?!**_ Emily says to herself and then she rushes outside, looking for the blonde…

 _ **(In a bar)**_

Alison. – "A mojito… please…"

The bartender makes the drink and Alison sighs hard with sadness as she looks at her drink. She's so lost in her thought that she doesn't notice when someone else sits at her side, till this person starts talking to her…

Alison turns her head towards this person and says. – "Sorry, were you talking to me?"

The girl nods, she stretches her hand and introduces herself. Alison shakes her hand but gasps with pain as she shakes her hand with her hurt hand.

Alison. – "Nice to know you, Aria…"

Aria. – "Yeah… nice to know you, too… are you okay? You're hurt…"

Alison chuckles with sadness as she stares at the cut in her hand. – "Yeah… I'm hurt… but actually this doesn't hurt that much… the wound of my heart is more painful than this cut…"

Aria says with sadness. – "So, you're like me… with a broken-heart…"

Alison. – "Huh? You…?"

Aria nods. – "Yeah…" (She chuckles with sadness as she drinks her glass) "Look at us, two beautiful girls, brokenhearted, and drowning their sorrow with alcohol…"

They chuckle with Aria's comment and without noticing it, they start talking till very late. Alison doesn't say how she ended in that bar, she just heard everything Aria has to say… she hears the little brunette, how she caught her boyfriend with another girl in bed, these were supposed to be Aria's best vacations but now, they were the worse…

Alison. – "He's a jerk… I'm sorry you're having a bad time because of him… but this island, it's really beautiful, you should enjoy your time here…"

Aria. – "I'll try… but it's hard… especially since I don't have a place to stay…"

Alison. – "What do you mean?"

Aria. – "I don't want to back to the hotel with that bastard! I don't want to see him! At least no tonight… I swear, if I see him tonight, I'll become a murderer!"

Alison chuckles as she can't imagine that little brunette killing anyone…

Alison. – "Well, just to prevent a tragedy… why don't you stay at my place…?"

Aria. – "Really?"

Alison nods. – "Yeah…"

Aria smiles. – "Thanks Ali, if I could just find a lover like you…"

Alison chuckles and they takes a round of shot before going to the loft. They get out the uber, they were very tipsy when they arrive to Alison's building and Aria was having problems to walk so, Alison hold her in her arms, bridely style….

Aria. – "Wow… you're very strong…"

Alison chuckles. – "NO… I'm not, you are just too tiny and slim…"

Aria. – "Hey, is that a compliment?"

Alison chuckles and walks inside with the girl in her arms. She didn't notice it, but someone was watching… someone who was waiting for her return… someone who just cries in silence as Alison gets inside the building with Aria in her arms…

Emily sobs. – "No… Ali… no…"

Love is messy, love is complicated and there's nothing more painful than a broken heart…


	6. Arc I: Havana - 5

**Hi again, sorry for the delay, thank you Alyna8, Shay143, all the guest for asking for an update.**

 **Here it's the 5 chapter of the 1st arc… Havana… this chapter will start immediately after last scene of last chapter.**

 **NOTE: Everything in bold italics, it will be the character's narrative or internal dialogue, I mean, like, their thoughts in their mind. And everything between parentheses () it's to describe the scene.**

 **I hope it's clear and thank you in advance if you have the time to leave a review! Have a great week!**

* * *

 ** _Havana - 5_**

Frozen in front of the door, there she's, the brunette who didn't want to believe her fairy tale could be real. It's easier to don't believe in magic; it's easier to don't believe in love because if we believe, if we dream with it... then, we must shape our life to the expectation of having it... of finding it... and the real problem is when you find it... when love find you, what do you do then? How do you keep it alive? How you keep it alive… the love?

Emily wasn't sure what to expect but she thought it would be better to face reality; she got inside the loft, trying to be as quiet as possible, she hears voices in the bedroom and she quietly walks towards the room, Emily was expecting to catch Alison with the tiny brunette in bed, having sex; she was expecting, once and for all, open her eyes and see Alison for what she was: just another client, just another girl who wanted her for sex and nothing more... but truth is, the blonde wasn't anything of what Emily could imagine...

Inside the bedroom, Emily leans her ear on the door trying to hear moans but the only thing she hears... it was the reality she was refusing to believe...

Alison. - " No, Aria... I invited you to my place because you needed a place to sleep... I didn't bring you for sex or anything like that..."

Aria. - "I know but since we are here... alone... heartbroken... why don't we comfort ourselves? You aren't in a relationship, isn't?"

The blonde wants to say yes but that would be a lie...

Alison. - "No..."

Emily presses her lips together, shaking as she was hearing the conversation through the door...

Alison. - "I'm not in a relationship where I can call someone my girlfriend or something like that but you're and just because he hurt you, that doesn't mean you've to cheat too and do something against your believes..."

The advice was more for her than for Aria, but the blonde didn't say it...

Aria chuckles. - "You're really nice... any other person would have taken advantage of my vulnerability..."

Alison chuckles. - "Yeah... well... you're drunk and I don't take advantage of drunk girls so, come on, you should sleep..."

The blonde tries to tuck Aria in the bed, but she's stopped when Aria hugs her from the neck. Alison blushes a lot as they stay face to face... very close...

Aria. - "You've beautiful eyes... you know..."

Alison gulps and Aria says as she brushes the blonde hair of the blonde...

Aria. - "You know... I'm not so drunk... so, if you would make a move on me... right now, you would have my consent at 100%..."

The little brunette leans her lips towards Alison and it was in that moment when Emily dares to slowly open the door, Emily peeps out and gulps with sorrow as she sees someone else trying to kiss her blonde and she thinks that's it... this is where the fantasy ends... this is where the love ends... but it wasn't. Alison avoids the kiss and gets free of Aria's embrace...

Alison. - "Aria, I said No! Stop trying to kiss me or getting me in the bed with you... I don't want to be rude but if you keep being like this, I will ask you to leave..."

Alison looks upset and Emily smiles; the brunette's heart jumps with joy as her charming princess is real and loyal to her...

Aria looks down and says. - "I'm sorry... I don't know what it came to me... I guess you don't find me beautiful... I guess I'm not beautiful..."

Alison. - "It's not that... you're beautiful... really beautiful..."

The blonde sits on the bed, she caresses Aria's head and stares at her with warm eyes as she keeps saying how beautiful she's; Aria smiles and blushes as Emily just groans with jealousy... neither Aria or Alison have noticed Emily's presence and Alison keeps talking without knowing Emily was hearing her…

Alison. - "You're really beautiful Aria, never think less of you... never"

Aria. - "If I'm so beautiful, why you're so reluctant to have sex with me?"

The blonde takes a deep breath and says...

Alison. - "Because I might not be in a relationship, but I belong to someone else... my heart... my soul... my body belong to Emily... Emily owns me, and I don't wish to be with someone else that is not her…"

Emily smiles, she smiles and blushes like a fool with Alison's words…

Aria chuckles with a little of sadness. – "Oh… I wish someone would love me like that…"

Alison chuckles. – "Well, I'm sure your prince charming is out there, you just need to be patient…"

Aria. – "Prince charming?! Don't tell me, you believe in fairy tales?"

Alison chuckles and nods. – "Well, yes… I do… I'm a big believer that happy endings and fairy tales can become true…"

Aria smiles. – "And this Emily… is she your happy ending?"

Alison. – "I hope so…"

The blonde stands up from bed and says as she starts walking away…

Alison. – "It's late, I'll let you sleep…"

Aria. – "Aren't you going to sleep here?"

Alison raises an eye brow. – "Aria… what I just told you?"

Aria. – "I'm just saying 'sleeping' nothing more… your bed is huge, we can just share the bed, I promise…"

Alison shakes her head. – "No… I'll sleep in the sofa, you sleep here…"

Aria. – "I'll not eat you under your sleep… you know…"

Alison chuckles. – "I know but I don't feel comfortable sharing a bed with someone that…"

Aria. – "Someone that's not Emily…"

Alison nods. – "Yeah…"

Aria. – "Well… in that case… sweet dreams Ali…"

Alison smiles. – "Sweet dreams Aria… get rest…"

The blonde closes the door, she walks to the living room and she gasps with surprise as she finds someone standing up in the living room…

Alison smiles. – "Emily! Emily, you're back… you're here!"

The blonde hugs the brunette, like if she hasn't seen her for several years; Emily just chuckles with such warm hug. They stay like that, in silence, just hugging each other till one of them starts talking…

Alison mumbles. – "Em…"

Emily. – "Hmmm?"

Their eyes meet and Emily gulps as she notices how Alison's eyes reveal her vulnerability; the blonde was with watery eyes…

Alison asks with a shy voice. – "Em, please, don't break my heart…"

A tear fall from Alison's eyes and Emily takes it away with her lips; she fills Alison's face with kisses till their front-head are glued together and their noses are just kissing each other. The brunette kisses Alison's front-head and says…

Emily. – "It's late… let's go to bed…"

Alison wildly opens her eyes and says very nervously. – "Wait… there's a girl in our bed but let me explain… It's not what it looks like, really… I… she needed a place to stay tonight and I told her she could stay here but nothing more, really, I didn't touch her or made a move on her… I… she… well…"

The blonde starts rambling and Emily just chuckles, finding it very cute; the brunette is able to silence her when she presses her finger against Alison's lips…

Emily. – "I know… I know you don't have eyes for anyone else that's not me…"

Alison kisses Emily's finger, her hand and says with a happy smile…

Alison. – "I just want you… I just love you… you and only you…"

Emily smiles, she leans and kisses Alison in the lips; it was soft and tender, it was perfect. The brunette pulls back, she breaks the kiss and says as she caresses Alison's face…

Emily. – "These lips are mine… this face is mine… you're mine…"

Alison nods. – "I'm yours… just yours…"

Sired by Emily's beauty, the blonde leans her lips once again in the sweet mouth of the brunette; Emily lies down in the sofa and Alison follows her without breaking the kiss; the blonde stays in top as the brunette just deepens the kiss more and more. They make out for a long period of time and then, feeling the need to connect; Alison takes off her clothes and Emily's panties; she roams her hands bellow the dress of the brunette, caressing Emily's inner tights as she positions herself between Emily's legs. The brunette just shakes with the mouth open when she feels Alison getting inside…

Emily moans. – "Mine… mine… only mine…"

Alison kisses Emily's yaw as she thrust her intensely deep, hitting the G-spot of the brunette.

Emily screams. – "Ali!"

Alison. – "Ssshhh… you need to be quiet, we have guest…"

Emily covers her mouth with her arm, she bites her arm as she tries to shut down her moans. Alison's pitch increases, and she starts getting really fast in and out of Emily's vagina. The blonde was getting ready to cum, but she holds it till Emily's orgasm arrives. The blonde drills Emily's folds and the brunette curls her foot when she reaches her climax. The internal moisty walls of the brunette squeeze Alison's member and then, feeling the internal palpitation and the juices of Emily wrapping her member, the blonde just spurts inside and both girls just sigh heavy as Alison's hips keeps moving back and forth and Alison keeps pouring inside. The blonde rest her head on Emily's chest.

With erratic breathing, hearing the beat of their hearts; Alison tries to take it off, but Emily doesn't let her.

Emily. – "Don't… stay inside a moment… ok…"

Alison nods. – "Ok…"

The blonde leans her head on Emily's heart and she smiles as she hears the beating heart; the blonde hugs Emily and hearing that heart, hearing how fast it was beating, it gives hope to Alison, hope that maybe, maybe the brunette really feels something for her…

Alison mutters. – "I just need to have faith…"

Emily. – "Mmm… did you say something?"

Alison looks up, she kisses Emily's cheek and says as she caresses Emily's face with a lot of love…

Alison. – "I love you… I love you and I think you love me too…"

Emily blushes, she just presses her lips together and Alison chuckles as she notices how red Emily is…

Alison. – "Don't worry, you don't need to say it back… but even if you can't say it, I've faith that you will say it one day…"

Both girls just smile and Emily grabs Alison's face and kisses her with hungry; feeling Emily's tongue doing wonderful things inside her mouth, Alison's fellow wakes up again and once again, they succumb to their love; rubbing their bodies without stop and melting together as one. They make love till the sun comes out…

It was around 9 a.m. when Aria wakes up, she walks into the living room, she stretches her arms and yawning till she notices Alison, completely passed out, naked in the sofa, just a tiny blanket was covering the girl; Aria stares at the blonde and she chuckles as she notices the happy sleeping face of the blonde…

Aria. – "I wonder why you look so happy…?"

The tiny brunette tries to brush Alison's hair from her sleeping face but before she could touch the blonde someone grabs her arm. Aria turns around and notices the lethal gaze of the tall brunette who was grabbing her arm… if looks could kill…

Aria. – "I guess you're Emily…"

Emily doesn't reply, she just pushes Aria away from the sleeping blonde; Emily leans her head towards Alison and softly kisses her cheek. Without waking up, Alison's smile just gets bigger with Emily's kiss…

The brunette brushes Alison's hair, she sits in the edge of the sofa as she keeps caressing Alison's hair. With the look focused on the blonde, Emily says…

Emily asks. – "Did you sleep well?"

Aria. – "Yeah… thanks…"

Emily nods. – "Good… there's coffee and fruit in the kitchen if you want…"

Aria. – "Oh, thanks…"

The little brunette walks towards the kitchen, but she stops as Emily calls her name…

Emily. – "Aria… right?"

Aria nods. – "Yeah…" (She stretches her arm and says) "I'm Aria Montgomery, nice to meet you…"

Emily stands up, she shakes hands with Aria but maybe a little hard because the tiny brunette gasps with pain as she feels how Emily is squeezing her hand. Emily pulls her towards her; the little brunette gulps hard as she's face to face with Emily, very close…

Emily says as she stares at Aria into the eyes with a killer look. – "Aria, eat something, get dressed and leave; I don't want you close to my Ali and if you ever, ever try to make a move on her ever again… I'll break all your bones…"

Aria gulps and gets very pale…

Emily smirks and releases Aria's hand. – "Nice to meet you… Aria…"

The loft had an open kitchen that connected directly with the living room, the noises of the coffee machine resound in Alison's ear and it was past 12 when Alison starts waking up. She stretches on the sofa and smiles as she smells the coffee…

Emily approaches with a cup of coffee, Alison takes it with a smile; she kisses Emily's cheek and sits in the sofa; Emily sits beside her and leans her head in Alison's shoulder…

Alison says as she drinks her coffee. – "Something in your mind, Em?"

Emily. – "You're my charming princess…"

Alison smiles and blushes

Emily moves, and she turns her head towards Alison, both girls are staring at each other into the eyes as they keep talking…

Emily. – "I don't think there are many human beings like you in this earth… I think you're one of a kind…"

Alison's smile gets bigger...

Emily. – "And you're mine…"

Alison smiles. – "I'm yours…"

Emily pouts with jealousy. – "You're my charming princess, you're mine… so, I forbid you to be charming with other girls…"

Alison chuckles. – "You're jealous?"

Emily doesn't reply, she has never felt jealous for anyone before and she wasn't sure how to handle it…

Alison looks around and asks. – "Is Aria awake…?"

Emily stands up from the sofa and says with a serious voice. – "You just wake up and the 1st thing you do, is asking for that girl?!"

Alison laughs, and she can't stop laughing…

Emily. – "I don't see what is so funny?!"

Alison. – "Sorry, I just find very funny how jealous you're… I never saw you like the jealous possessive type…"

Emily pouts. – "I'm not!"

Alison teases. – "Yes, you're… you're so, so jealous…"

Emily huffs and pouts; Alison chuckles and she just pulls Emily back into the sofa; Emily was with an angry pout till Alison fills her face with kisses…

Emily giggles. – "Stop, stop, stop…"

Alison. – "Stop kissing you… impossible…"

Emily chuckles, both girls lie down on the sofa; Alison on the bottom and Emily in top of her, they stay there, cuddling, hugging each other and just looking at each other with so much love…

Alison. – "I love you…"

Emily smiles, she leans towards Alison and they were sharing a lovely kiss till the brunette quickly stands up and run to the bathroom…

Alison. – "What is wrong? It's my breath?"

The blonde takes her clothes from the floor and get dressed, she follows the brunette and she gets concerned when she hears Emily throwing up. The blonde stays beside Emily and she just rubs Emily's back as she holds Emily's hair. After throwing up, Emily looks very pale; the blonde gets concerned and she calls a local doctor to come and check the girl.

Alison asks with concern. – "Is she alright? Is she sick?! Is she going to be ok…? Is she…."

The doctor stops the rambling of the blonde as he reveals something…

The doctor. – "She's not sick… she's pregnant…"

Emily. – "What?!"

Alison smiles and glows with happiness. – "Really?! A baby?!"

The doctor nods. – "Yeah, I would say, she has almost two weeks…"

The brunette stays in silence, she wasn't expecting this and more than that; she wasn't expecting to see Alison so happy about it. The blonde pays the doctor for his visit and then, she rushes to the pharmacy to buy all the vitamins she could find; she goes too to the market and fill the fridge with food…

Emily. – "Why so much food? And this medicine…?"

Alison. – "It's not medicine, there are vitamins and calcium and folic acid, and I need to feed you with the best…"

Emily. – "Why…?"

Alison. – "Why? What do you mean with 'why'? You're eating for two now…"

The blonde happily caresses Emily's belly and her face glows with joy as she pictures the little baby inside the brunette.

Emily. – "Are you really so happy with the news?"

Alison smiles. – "Off course I'm!" (She gulps as she notices something off in Emily) "Are you… are you not happy with the news?"

Emily mumbles as she stares at her belly. – "I… I… I don't know… I… I wasn't expecting this…"

Alison hugs her with a lot of love and says. – "I know it wasn't planned but that doesn't mean he or she will not be loved…"

Emily. – "I'm scared…"

Alison. – "It's scary but you're not alone on this… you will never be alone on this…"

Emily hugs her tight and says with fear. – "Lorenzo will not be happy with this…"

Alison hugs her tight and says. – "Don't worry about it… I'll handle Lorenzo…"

Emily. – "Ali…"

Alison cups Emily's face with her hands and says as she stares at her into the eyes…

Alison. – "Emily, don't worry about anything, I'll take care of everything… I promise… just trust me… ok?"

Emily nods and Alison smiles, she kisses her in the lips and both girl smile as they just realize, they just made something beautiful together…

Alison. – "Thank you…"

Emily. – "For what?"

Alison. – "For finding me… for being my 1st time… my 1st love… for caring our 1st baby…"

Emily raises an eye brow. – "1st baby?"

Alison nods and teases. – "Oh yeah… I want a dozen!"

Emily shakes her head. – "Oh… no… no… no… a dozen?! Oh no…"

The brunette walks away and the blonde pursuits her; they play around and then they happily lie down in bed. Both girls, in bed, Alison fall asleep hugging Emily and caressing her belly. The brunette just can't sleep, she's with the eyes open staring at the ceiling, she never imagined to ever get pregnant but being pregnant with Alison's child, imaging a little blonde into her arms, it makes her smile…

Emily turns her head in direction of the blonde; she softly kisses Alison's cheek and whispers to the sleeping blonde…

Emily. – "Thank you for loving me… thank you for this love… and I… I…. I love you and this baby too…"

The brunette tangles her body with the blonde and she happily fall asleep as her happily ever after was looking more real than ever. But the thing with fairy tales it's that in every tale… there's always a villain…


	7. Arc I: Havana - 6

**Hi again, sorry for not updating sooner, I'm not dropping this story, it's just hard to find the time to update all my stories each week. I'll try to update sooner next time…**

 **Here it's the 6 chapter of the 1st arc… Havana… this chapter will start some days after the previous chapter. The end of the 1st arc is approaching so, prepare your tissues 'cause it will be heart-wrenching…**

 **NOTE: Everything in bold italics, it will be an internal dialogue, I mean, like, their thoughts in their mind. And everything between parentheses () it's to describe the scene.**

 **I hope it's clear and thank you in advance if you have the time to leave a review! Have a great day!**

* * *

 ** _Havana - 6_**

Once upon a time, a beautiful princess, from a land far away, traveled to an exotic land; far away from home, she found herself alone in this mysterious land… yes, she was alone till she found _love_ … pure true _love_ … the kind of _love_ everybody talks about but just few people are really able to feel it… the kind of _love_ which makes you feel invincible… the kind of _love_ which uplifts you to touch the stars… yeah… that kind of _love_ , so strong, so powerful that can also destroy you and break you with just one blow…

In a market, Emily was choosing some oranges, she smiles when she feels the arms of the blonde around her waist. Alison hugs her from behind and she happily kisses Emily's shoulder with a lot of love, so much love that Emily's glowing with happiness…

Alison. – "How are you feeling… any nauseas?"

Emily shakes her head. – "No… I'm feeling great this morning, actually…"

Alison smiles. – "That's good!"

They keep talking like a married couple and it was lovely, it was perfect till someone disturbed their beautiful moment... Someone catches Emily's attention, the girl gets stiff and her breathing changes, Alison notices it, and she turns around to find out who's the source of it…

Maya stretches her hand and says with a forced smile. – "Hi… I'm Maya, you must be Alison, right?"

The blonde shakes her hand with a confused look. – "Yeah… I'm Alison…"

Maya. – "I've hear a lot about you…"

Alison questions. – "Really? From whom?"

Maya was going to say something else but, before she could elaborate a sentence, Emily grabs Alison by the arm and forces her to leave very fast. In a short time, they're back home and Alison is very confused of the way they left…

Alison. – "Em… why you did that? Why the rush of leaving the market like that? We didn't buy anything…"

Emily says nervously. – "I… I just… I wasn't feeling fine and wanted to go back here… at our home…"

 _Home_ … it's the 1st time that Emily calls a place like that… _home_ … and the brunette feels a mix of happiness and fear since it's the 1st time she feels, she has something to lose. The blonde rushes towards the brunette, she puts her hand over Emily's low abdomen and says with concern…

Alison. – "Do you feel any pain?! Something hurts?! Are you and our baby ok…?!"

The blonde was freaking out but her worst worries vanish when Emily kisses her in the lips.

Emily brushes her lips against Alison's lips and says. – "I'm feeling fine now… don't worry…"

Alison. – "Are you sure? Let's go see the doctor, just to be sure…"

Emily sees how worried Alison is and she feels guilty since the supposed discomfort was just a lie to avoid any question about Maya…

Emily sighs. – "I'm fine Ali… really, I'm just hormonal… that's all… it'll pass…"

Alison doesn't look convinced, but she decides to let it go and just keep an eye on the brunette, just in case…

Alison. – "Fine…" (She hugs Emily and says) "Why don't you go to rest, take a nap and I'll cook something for you two…"

The blonde smiles as she rubs Emily's abdomen, the brunette doesn't have a notorious belly yet but Alison can't stop feeling so happy, knowing that their little child is there…

Emily. – "We didn't buy anything at the end…" (She looks down and mutters) "I'm sorry…"

Alison kisses Emily's head and says with tenderness. – "Don't apologize, it's fine, we still have food, I'll figure out something with what we have…" (She kisses her and says) "Go… sleep a little and I'll wake you when the food is ready… ok?"

Emily nods, she starts walking towards their bedroom but, she stops and turns around as she wants to say something to the blonde…

Emily. – "Just don't cook something with…"

Alison nods. – "With tuna… I know… I know these days, just the smell of tuna gives you nauseas..."

Emily blushes. – "You noticed it?"

Alison smiles. – "Off course I did! What kind of girlfriend I would be if I don't know what my pregnant girl can or can't eat…"

The blonde opens the fridge and she was getting some things out when she notices that Emily is still there, spacing out…

Alison asks. – "Something wrong?"

Emily blushes. – "You… you… you said…" (Gulps) "You said: girlfriend…"

Alison realizes what she said without thinking, it was the 1st time she calls herself as Emily's girlfriend; and it felt so good, so liberating, to say it out loud. The blonde has been dying to say it but, always feeling scared of what Emily could think, Alison never dared to say it before… but now, now, her own impulsive heart has betrayed her, and she has two options: take it back or walk through it… so, what will be?

Emily. – "Why you said it… why…?"

Alison. – "Why I said it…? Do I really need a reason?

Emily gulps. – "Ali…"

The blonde closes the fridge and looks at the brunette into the eyes as she speaks from the heart…

Alison. – "Em… I don't know your real name… but I know this: I love you, I'm so in love with you, that's scary but I don't care… we're gonna have a child together… can't we just be together, for real? I mean… would you… will you be my girlfriend…?"

Emily smiles but that smiles disappears from her face as she's consumed by her insecurities, the brunette's terrified of how intense it feels to love someone and let that person in… The brunette doesn't reply, and sadly her silence, her hesitation, it's taken in a wrong way…

Alison says with a sad voice as she avoids eye-contact. – "You know what, forget what I said…" (Sighs) "Don't stress about my words, stress is not good for the baby… we can keep being just 'this'… whatever this is…"

Emily doesn't know what to say, she doesn't like to leave the things like that, but she can't find the courage to really let Alison in… The brunette walks away in silence and Alison sighs with sadness as she looks at the girl she loves, walking away, without saying a word and as she stares at the brunette walks to their bedroom, Alison's worst fears start to hunt her: **_Do you love me? Do you see a future for us? Is this real? Are you gonna break my heart?_** The blonde is immersed in her mind with so many doubts and she's not the only one…

 ** _Can I really let you in? Can I really put my heart into your hands?_** Emily asks herself those questions and even if Alison has shown nothing else than her devotion for the brunette, Emily's still uncapable of making the next step and confess her love to the blonde. She doesn't sleep, she just lies down in bed and when she smells something really nice, she smiles. The door of the bedroom opens, and Emily pretends to be asleep. The blonde gets in and sits at the edge of the bed; she carefully brushes away the messy hair of the brunette and Alison smiles when she's able to see Emily's face…

Alison mumbles as she caresses Emily's cheek. – "I love you so much… I never thought I could love someone so much and, as long as I live, all I want to say to you, it's how much I love…" (Deep sad sigh) "I just wish I could hear the same from you…"

The blonde wakes her up, Emily pretends to slowly wake up and the blonde let her a moment alone to settle the table. And as Alison walks away, Emily stares at her with sadness, because she heard every word… she heard how sad Alison sounded, how sad she looked and yet… she can't say to Alison… those 3 words, 8 letters…

Since that day, Alison doesn't bring up the topic about the label of their relation and Emily is not sure if she feels relief or sad… **_Is she giving up?_** Emily asks herself that question over and over and she's consumed by that question, all day long. The brunette has zoned out and she doesn't perceive when Alison comes back from work; the blonde sits in the sofa at her side with a bunch of papers, she happily kisses Emily's cheek and the brunette gets back to reality…

Alison. – "Hi, Em…"

Emily. – "Oh… hi… I… I didn't hear when you arrived…"

Alison giggles. – "I noticed it…" (She softly puts her hand on Emily's low abdomen and says) "How was your day?"

Emily sees how Alison is so happy staring at her abdomen and she can't tell _why? Why a girl like her would be so happy to have a baby with someone like her? Why_? Emily doesn't feel worthy to be with the blonde and she can't stop wondering if she will ever be worthy of Alison's love. The blonde stares at the brunette, she misreads Emily's internal struggle with moody swings because of the pregnancy and and deciding to make her feel better, Alison leaves the files on the sofa, she stands up and holds Emily into her arms, bridely style…

Emily chuckles. – "What are you doing?!"

The blonde doesn't reply, she just walks with Emily on her arms and brings her to bed. In question of seconds, she prepares a movie night for them and the brunette smiles with the gesture… Emily's favorite chocolates, her favorite movie… Alison says that she doesn't know Emily but, she does know her… she knows Emily's taste, she knows what make her happy, she knows how make her happy and, the brunette feels falling in love with her even more, if that's possible…

Emily cups Alison's face with her hands and kisses her in the lips with so much love that Alison feels in cloud 9 with just one kiss… **_She loves me_** , Alison thinks after that kiss and, even if she hasn't heard those words from Emily, that kiss was enough for Alison to don't lose hope…

Alison smiles as she caresses Emily's face. – "I love you… I love you…"

Their mouths were like magnets, their lips connect over and over and, feeling aroused, Emily sits over the blonde and rubs against Alison's body…

Alison groans. – "Em… stop, you're waking it…"

Emily grins and licks her lips when she feels it, the sharp of the blonde, standing up, and all she wants, it's to devour it completely, but Alison stops her…

Emily. – "Why are you stopping me?" (She says with fear) "Do you not find me attractive? Don't you desire me?"

Alison. – "What? Off course I find you attractive!" (She grips on Emily's hips and says as she bites her lips) "And off course I desire you… but…"

Emily. – "But…?"

Alison. – "But what about the baby? You're her/his home for the next months and I don't want to disturb him or her…"

The brunette smiles, she finds adorable, Alison's concern but she's too horny and hormonal to stop now…

Emily says as she takes off Alison's clothes. – "Don't worry Ali, it will be ok…"

Alison wanted to talk more about it but, the heat, the lust on Emily's eyes showed a fire which needed to be extinguished and there was just one way to do it… The blonde let Emily to ride her, and both girls moan loud when the link is done…

Alison groans. – "Emily, don't swallow it so deep!"

Emily doesn't agree with the blonde, she wants to feel Alison deeply inside her, as deep as she can. Alison stays at the mercy of the brunette and Emily devours Alison's sharp. The brunette moves, fast, hard, with some hips' twists and the blonde can't take it anymore… Alison squeezes Emily's thighs and she shuts down her eyes as she pours everything she has inside the brunette…

Alison. – "Fuck!"

Emily hums. – "Ahhhmmm!"

The brunette keeps moving her hips as she feels all the liquid flowing in her; a big smile appears in Emily's face but she's still with hunger for more…

Alison groans. – "Don't move like that Em… God…"

The brunette plays with Alison's body as she wishes all night long, and when Alison opens her eyes, it's already morning. She feels a little dizzy, she doesn't remember when she passed out, probably after their 12th time… Alison stretches in bed, she feels her entire body sore…

Alison chuckles. – "Oh God… her horny hormones will be the death to me…"

The blonde looks drained, like if someone just sucked all her vitality but, she feels so happy as she finds Emily at her side, happily sleeping with a big smile. Alison leans towards Emily and rubs her nose on Emily's cheek as she puts softs kisses on it. For Emily, it was the best lovely way to wake up, and she shows it with the big glow in her eyes when she opens them…

Alison smiles. – "Hi… good morning…"

Emily smiles. – "Good morning… what time is it? Are you not being late for work?"

Alison chuckles. – "Em… it's Saturday…"

Emily blushes. – "Oh…"

Alison softly kisses her again and says. – "What do you wanna eat…?"

Emily shrugs. – "I don't know… surprise me…"

Alison smiles and she gets out of bed. They spend a wonderful week-end, yes, it was perfect till Sunday's night came…

Alison. – "Dinner will be ready in 5…"

Emily nods. – "Ok…"

The brunette decides to lie down in the sofa and she says as she grabs the pile of files that Alison brought…

Emily. – "Ali… what is this? It's for your work?"

Alison turns out the oven and approaches as she says. – "Oh… well… not exactly…"

Emily frowns, they look at each other into the eyes and Alison looks nervous…

Emily. – "What is coming on? Something wrong?"

Alison says with a smile. – "Well, no… I believe that it's good news… I think it will make you feel really happy…"

Emily raises an eye brow. – "Really…? What?"

Alison stands in front of the brunette and smiles. – "I think I found your parents…"

Emily. – "You did WHAT?!"

Alison hesitates to keep talking since the brunette doesn't look happy at all but, even then, she continues…

Alison. – "I… I took the liberty of searching for them, I find hard to believe that they just abandoned you, just like that, so with the little information you told me about where you lived with that old woman who adopted you, I…"

Emily throws away the files and snaps. – "Stop talking! I don't wanna know!"

Emily huffs angry, she wasn't expecting this, especially now… this is one of the reasons why she doesn't open up with anyone, because she doesn't want to open scars of the past. The brunette tries to walk away but the blonde doesn't let her…

Alison. – "Emily don't walk away…"

Emily snaps. – "Why not?!"

Alison. – "Because if you keep running away, you can't walk forward! And I want us, to go forwards… don't you want the same?!" (She tries to hold Emily's hand and says) "Em… I'm just trying to do what is best for you… I…"

Emily pulls away and says with a bitter voice. – "And who are you to know what is best for me?! Eh?!"

Alison frowns with a broken expression but even then, Emily snapping bad against her; the brunette says hurtful things to the blonde and even if she regrets it the same second she said it, she can't take it back… A tear appears in Alison face and the lips of the blonde just shake as she's trying to don't cry…

Emily sees the painful look of the blonde and she can't take it, she can't look those beautiful blue eyes blurred with tears and she just tries to walk away again but once again, Alison stops her.

Alison sobs as she grabs Emily's arm. – "Where are you going?"

Emily avoids eye-contact and mutters. – "I… I can't see you right now…"

Alison says with a wrenching voice. – "If you don't want to see me, I'll leave…"

Emily. – "Huh?"

The blonde grabs a jacket and says as she walks towards the door…

Alison. - "You don't need to leave, it's cold outside and you're pregnant, stay here and just please eat, don't go to bed with an empty stomach…"

Emily sighs with sadness, she doesn't know what to say, she just heard the word _'leave'_ from Alison's lips and something inside her, it broke, and she feels worse when she sees the blonde walking through the door and leaving without turning back. The door closes, the loft stay in silence and Emily wants to pursuit the blonde, but her body is frozen, it doesn't move… it just stay there, looking at the door…

The blonde doesn't go far, actually, she doesn't leave at all; Alison closes the door of the loft, she stays outside the loft, gripping in the doorknob hard as she cries in silence… the blonde sits in the floor, beside the door, she hugs her legs and leans her chin in her knees as she presses her legs tight against her chest. The blonde's gaze is glued to the door, waiting to see it open… waiting to see Emily walking through that door looking for her… and she waits, she waits and waits but the door never opens…

Alison mumbles with a wrenching voice and tears in her eyes. – "Maybe… maybe she really doesn't love me…"

You dream with love, you wish for it, but you never expect that love could hurt like that…


	8. Arc I: Havana - 7

**Hi again, sorry for my lack of updating, a lot of work… next chapter will be the last one of the 1st arc: Havana; this chapter will start the next day, after the last scene of the previous chapter. So, to reply some questions, not spoilers but, just 'cause Havana's arc will end, that doesn't mean we will never see the characters of this arc again… I'm just saying…**

 **NOTE: Everything in bold italics, it will be an internal dialogue, I mean, like, their thoughts in their mind. And everything between parentheses () it's to describe the scene.**

 **I hope it's clear and thank you in advance if you have the time to leave a review, it really boost me to update! Have a great week-end!**

* * *

 ** _Havana - 7_**

Emily didn't look for her and it's all what Alison can think; the blonde has completely zoned out during her work time and she's just able to get back to reality when Noel hits her head with a ball of paper…

Alison whines. – "Hey!"

Noel smirks. – "Nice to see you're alive…"

Alison rolls her eyes and, Noel approaches and sits in her desk, he takes the apple that was in Alison desk and bites it…

Alison. – "That was mine…"

Noel smirks, he offers the bitten apple and says. – "Here… take it…"

Alison rolls her eyes, she huffs as she pushes away the apple from her. – "Keep it…"

Noel smirks and keeps eating the apple as he looks at the blonde. – "What happened to you? You look like crap…"

Alison sighs heavy. – "I don't wanna talk about it… especially with you…"

Noel. – "What do you mean: especially with me?"

Alison. – "Because… look at you… you are you and sorry but, I don't see you like the best relationship counselor in the world…"

Noel laughs. – "Yeah… I know shit about relationships…"

Alison nods

Noel says with a serious voice. – "But I know about girls like Emily… I spends my days and nights in that brothel… and if I can say something to you, it's that you need to start seeing yourself like ' _the client'_ and nothing else, otherwise you will smash your heart against a big wall… and that my friend, that hurts like hell…"

Alison doesn't want to put attention in Noel's warning but, his words stay stuck in her mind even if she doesn't want it. She zones out again, Noel's words repeating over and over inside her head, she just comes back to earth when her boss arrives and makes an announcement to the team…

As the blonde is struggling in her work; Emily is walking around the city, lost on her thought as she doesn't know how to make everything right… everything is tearing apart, and she doesn't know how to fix it or even, if it's possible to fix it. She gets to the beach and sits over the sand, looking at the big ocean… she has always loved the ocean… water has always brought her peace and today, it wasn't the exception…

For a moment, she allows herself to don't think about anything and just enjoy so beautiful view… the salty breeze touches her face and the brunette takes deep breaths with her eyes closed as she feels the fresh air caressing her face, hearing the waves crashing against the edge of the beach… yeah, it's perfect and, she's in her little world when her phone sounds, she huffs annoyed as someone disrupted her perfect moment of meditation, but when her eyes see who's calling, she doesn't look annoyed anymore, but conflicted…

 _(Phone call)_

Alison says with a shy voice. – "Hi…"

Emily. – "Hi…"

There's a long awkward silence till they resume the conversation…

Alison. – "So… I… well… uhmmm…"

As usual, the blonde starts rambling, she always does it when she's nervous and Emily chuckles since she has always found that behavior, particularly cute…

Alison smiles. – "You're chuckling…"

Emily. – "Huh?"

Alison chuckles. – "Nothing… It's just… it's just nice to hear your laughs again…"

Emily smiles… she blushes, Alison made her blush and they stay in silence again, but this time, it didn't feel awkward…

Emily. – "So… why did you call me…?"

Alison. – "The boss changed me to another project and I may need to do a business trip to Chile for some days… I still don't know when but… I thought you should know…"

Emily nods. – "I see… but if you're not traveling today, why did you call? I mean, you could have told me this when you come home, after work…"

Alison chuckles. – "Yeah… you're right… I guess… I guess I just wanted to hear your voice…."

Emily chuckles, she finds cute Alison's answer…

Alison. - "Well… I guess that's all… I should go back to work…"

Emily nods. – "Ok…"

Alison. – "Bye, love you…"

The blonde gulps hard, the ' _I love you'_ came as a reflex and she wasn't sure what to do about it, she hesitates in pushing the red button of her phone and then a smile of hope appears in her face when she hears Emily's voice…

Emily. – "Ali! Wait! Don't hang up!"

Alison smiles… **_this is it!_** She thinks, the blonde's face lights up as Alison thinks this is the moment when the brunette will say her true feelings…

Alison. – "Yes Em…"

Emily. – "I wanted to…"

Alison tries to encourage the girl to talk. – "Yes…?!"

Emily. – "I… I… I wanted to ask you, where did you sleep last night?"

Alison says disappointed. – "Oh…"

The brunette noticed the disappointment in Alison's voice and she bites her lips…

Emily. – "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to…."

The brunette was planning to end the call, but she didn't hang up as she heard Alison's voice…

Alison. – "I fell asleep in our door…"

Emily. – "What?!"

Alison sighs heavy, sadness was reflected in her voice and Emily gulps hard when she notices the sadness in Alison's voice…

Alison says with a broken voice and watery-eyes. – "You didn't look for me… I waited in front of our door, I hoped you would get out, that you would chase me but…." (Gulps) "But, the door never opened…"

Alison's words were a direct stab in Emily's heart; the brunette grips over her chest, she curls over the sand as tears start to fall from her brown eyes. She cries in silence and sadly, Alison misunderstands the silence by indifference… Alison thinks that Emily just doesn't care at all.

Alison sighs with sadness. – "With this new project, I've more work so I'll be working till very late… don't wait for me awake… bye…"

The brunette tries to say something, but before she could make a word, Alison hangs up.

 ** _*** Emily's narrative ***_**

 ** _Everybody knows we don't have a crystal ball to predict the future… everybody knows that one day you're here and then… then you might don't… so, did you say it? I love you… I don't ever want to live without you… you changed my life… did you say it? We spend a long time focused on the future, on our insecurities… we hesitate to make a step, to work towards a goal, to let someone in… yeah… we hesitate without realizing that life is happening now, no tomorrow, no next week… now… today… every second counts and you should cheer it, you should embrace it and don't hesitate; make the step, run towards your goal, run towards your love… because in a blink… everything can be gone… forever…_**

 _(In the loft, some days after)_

Emily sees Alison packing and ask…

Emily. – "When are you coming back?"

Alison. – "In two days, I just need to get some data…" (She smiles) "I'm very excited! I've never been in Chile before…"

The blonde keeps packing, but she notices the worry look of Emily…

Alison asks. – "Something wrong? Are you not feeling ok…?"

Emily gulps as she grips her t-shirt against her chest. – "I… I've a bad feeling about this…"

Alison. – "About what?"

Emily presses her lips together and grips harder her t-shirt against her chest, she has been feeling so anxious since Alison told her about her travel to Chile; she wants to say her to don't leave, to don't go… but she can't find the strength to say it…

The brunette was looking down, playing with her hair, holding her breath… anxiety and a fear she can't explain were eating her alive but… but then magic happens… love happens. Alison softly caresses Emily's cheek and the brunette can breathe again… Emily looks up, their eyes meet, and a smile appears instantly in their faces…

Alison. – "Hey, I'm not leaving you… this is just a work travel… I'll be back… I promise…"

Emily doesn't say a word, she just stares at the blonde and she sighs as the past few days, the air between them hasn't been the best. There was distance growing up between them and Emily was so terrified of it; but even then, she was not ready to express her feelings with words, at least not yet but, maybe she could express them in another way…

Emily rubs her cheek against Alison's hand… she kisses it with so much tenderness that Alison's heart melt and before knowing, the blonde leans for a kiss. Emily happily grants it, she devours Alison's mouth and hungry for more; the brunette pushes Alison against the bed. The blonde clears the bed, throwing the bag that she was packing, on the floor.

Alison mumbles with desire. – "Oh, Emily…"

The brunette smiles, she has the blonde at her mercy and she happily climb on top of Alison. The blonde smiles as she looks at the brunette; Alison's smile gets bigger when she caresses Emily's belly…

Alison. – "It's beginning to be noticed…"

Emily chuckles. – "Yeah… a little…" (She pouts) "I'll loss my figure very soon… I'll not look so sexy anymore…"

Alison sits on bed, she hugs Emily by the waist and she pulls up Emily's t-shirt, just enough to see Emily's naked skin and with a big smile, Alison kisses Emily's belly. The blonde looks up and their eyes meet again…

Alison smiles. – "I'll always find you sexy… gorgeous… and for me, you're and you'll always be the sexier girl in the entire world…"

Emily smiles, she blushes; her heart is in cloud 9 and without thinking it twice; Emily crashes their lips into a passionate kiss. Clothes go away very fast and Alison tilts her head back with a moan when Emily swallows her shaft in on sitting…

Emily groans. – "Ahhhmmm…"

Alison moans. – "God! You're squeezing me so hard…"

The brunette rides Alison and the blonde just squeezes Emily's butt as the brunette moves her hips. Emily moans, she bites her lips and grips the bedsheets as she maintains a steady rhythm without losing momentum before reaching orgasmville. It doesn't last long before Emily can't control her hips anymore; feeling her clit rubbing against Alison's body, forced the brunette to increase her pace…

Alison moans. – "Emily…. Em… I'm… I'm…"

Emily. – "Me too…"

Without controlling their motions, both girls feel crazy-connected when their climax arrive. The wild ride goes slow when Alison shoots an amazing flow of love inside the brunette and Emily loves it. Emily smiles, her skin glows as she transpires love… just love… and she moans with a happy smile as the blonde keeps pouring without stop. Emily lower herself, she leans her face on Alison's chest and she smiles when she feels Alison's kisses on her head…

Alison. – "I love you…"

Emily smiles. – "I know…"

Alison bites her lips, she doesn't want to ruin this perfect moment, but she wants to ask…

Alison. – "And… do you love me too?"

Emily freezes, she knows she does, she loves the blonde more than anything in this earth, she has never loved anything… anyone so much and it's terrifying to admit it; they look at each other into the eyes, Alison is waiting for an answer, Emily wants to answer but… once again fear paralyzes her, and Emily stays mute…

 _(Sounds of an alarm)_

Alison looks at her phone and says. – "Shit! I need to hurry, or I'll lose my flight"

The blonde gets out of bed, Alison dresses up fast and rushes into the bathroom to get the last items and she throws them into her bag. She's ready to go and before putting a foot outside, she climbs on bed and pecks Emily's lips for one last time…

Alison. – "I love you… I'll text you when I arrive… ok… see you in 2 days… eat well… don't forget to take your vitamins…"

Emily nods

Alison caresses Emily's belly and softly kisses it. – "I love you too, I'll be back soon… bye…"

Emily smiles, she loves this side of Alison, she loves her tenderness, her love and wants to taste Alison's lips, once again, but the blonde leaves in a flash.

 ** _2 days… just two days apart, that's what she said… it was supposed to be just two days_** … Emily keeps telling herself that as she watches the news on tv…

TV news. – "The hugest earthquake in the history of Chile… we can see the entire country in ruins…"

Emily gulps hard with a quickened breathing as she sees the images on tv…

TV news. – "It's hard to say how many deaths till now but experts predict we're talking about hundreds… or even more…"

Emily's world falls apart with the news, her heart is over the edge; with shaking hands, she reaches the phone, she types Alison's number and holds into the phone as her life depended on it… she hears Alison's voice and a tiny hope appears till she realizes it's just Alison's record for the voice mail. The brunette keeps calling, minute after minute… hour after hour… day after day… week after week… she grips on a tiny hope… hope to see her blonde again, hope to hear her voice again… hope to feel her love again… just hope… hope…

 _(In Alison's workplace)_

Noel freezes as he recognizes the girl standing there, in the entrance of the building. Noel sighs hard and he approaches to this girl, he notices how a mess she's, shaking, clammy palms and fear written all over her face…

Noel pats Emily's arm. – "Hey… you need to keep it calm… it's not good for the baby…"

Emily grips on her belly and mumbles with a shaking voice. – "She told you…?"

Noel nods. – "She did… it might be hard to believe it, but in our own way, we were friends…"

 ** _Were…_** Emily's fear picks up as she hears the past tense in Noel's sentence…

Emily gulps. – "Any news about her?"

Noel shakes her head

Emily snaps. – "How is that possible?! It has been weeks!"

Noel sighs. – "I know, believe me, we're doing everything we can to find her body…"

Emily says with a broken voice. – "Body…?!"

The brunette steps back with disbelief of Noel's words…

Noel sighs hard. – "We need to be realistic… she's probably d-…"

Emily yells. – "Don't you dare to say it!" (She says heartbroken, with tears on her eyes) "Don't you dare…"

Noel has never been a sentimental guy, but he would be lying if he doesn't admit that Emily's broken look, it did touch his heart…

Noel asks. – "Is there anything I can do for you? Money or…"

Emily says with a wrenching voice. – "I don't need money…" (tears) "I need HER…"

Noel gulps hard, he doesn't know what to say or what to do besides hug the brunette; Emily bursts in tears into the hug and that's when Noel realizes that Emily really loved Alison…

 _(In Chile, the day of the earthquake)_

Walking in the streets, Alison wasn't far from the hotel where she was staying when the earthquake happened… _Emily_ , the brunette was the only thought in Alison's mind when the buildings collapsed, and she found herself being buried alive between all the ruins. Everything hurt, especially her head… she has never been more terrified in her life and that fear just increases when she thinks about Emily… about their baby, about all the things she will miss if she dies today.

Time passes fast and, the blonde has lost notion of time, but it's clear that it has been days since she's in that dark place. Feeling weak, over the point of throwing the towel; Alison's mind flies away and she pictures Emily's belly growing, she pictures Emily giving birth... she pictures a baby, a beautiful baby smiling, making his 1st steps… saying his 1st words…. Yes, Alison pictures her future family without her and she can't take it… she can't accept it. A rush of adrenaline takes over Alison's body and the blonde grips on life, she grips till her last breath and before there was no oxygen to breathe; a tiny light of hope appears between all the dark…

A person yells as he pulls some rocks down. – "Hey! I found one alive!"

Alison smiles, there was still hope… hope to have the future she pictured in her mind… hope… just hope…

 _(In the loft)_

The blonde said she was going to come back, she said _'don't worry, I'll come back, I promise'_ , yeah, she said she would come back but then why? Why no one knows anything about her? Why Emily has been feeling so uneasy, so anxious from the moment she left to the airport... Emily sits in their sofa, her eyes glued to the clock of the wall, staring at the clock hands turning, it was torture because with each second, each minute that passes, Emily felt more and more anxious…

Emily sighs. – "It has been already 3 weeks… she should have call by now, someone should know something about her by now… she should be back by now… she should be here with me…" (She puts a hand on her belly and says) "With us…"

The brunette doesn't wink, she just grips on her lap and bites her lips as she stares at the phone, she's waiting for a call, a call from Noel saying they found her… a call from Alison saying she's ok… just a call, just a little of hope….

A huge fear and concern consume Emily's soul as there hasn't been any news about the blonde. The brunette dials Alison's number, over and over, she sighs with frustration as she's sent directly to voice's mail. She can't handle it anymore, she can't stay in the dark without doing anything; so, she takes her jacket and makes a bag; she's decided to go and search Alison by herself if that's what it takes to know what happened to the blonde.

With a bag in her hand, she hears a knock, Emily smiles, she thinks it's Alison on the door; she throws the bag on the floor and rushes towards the door. She was so happy, but then, she opens the door and a cold chill runs over her entire body as she stares at the brunette who's standing in front of her…

Emily sighs. – "Maya…"

Maya looks at Emily, she can tell the brunette is a complete mess and she has a clear idea of why; last night, Noel drown his sorrow with alcohol. He overshared information and even if they say drunk people tell always the truth, Maya needed to see it by herself…

Maya says as she stares at Emily's notorious belly. – "It's true… You're pregnant…"

Emily gulps hard, she closes her jacket, trying to hide it but it's too late. Maya doesn't look happy and Emily knows this will bring just bad things… Emily's worse fears start becoming real when she sees Maya's devious smile…

Emily grips on the door and ask. – "Why are you smiling like that?!"

Maya doesn't reply, she just gets in without an invitation; she passes through a frozen Emily, the tall brunette is stiff like a statue; her head turns in direction of the tiny brunette and stares at her with a piercing anxious look; if looks could kill, Maya would definitely be dead by now, but that doesn't intimate her, and Maya makes herself feel like home.

Maya. – "Do you have something to drink… I'm thirsty…"

Emily. – "Please leave…"

Maya doesn't pay attention to Emily's demand; Maya makes herself a drink and sits in the sofa, she looks in direction of Emily and says with devious smile as she drinks her glass…

Maya. – "I've a proposition for you…"

Emily. – "I've no time to waste with you, please leave… I…"

Maya. – "You're property of my brother… you belong to my brother and by extension, your baby too..." (With a devious smile she says) "I'm pretty sure Lorenzo will get great money with your baby…"

Emily knees in the floor, she tries to collect her nerve but, tears start to form in her eyes as she sees where this is going….

Emily mumbles as she grips on her belly. – "He'll not touch this baby…"

Maya smirks. – "And who's gonna stop him when he finds out about it? You?! Please…"

Emily looks up at her and says. – "Do you mean that Lorenzo doesn't know about my baby?"

Maya nods and Emily takes a deep breath of relief…

Maya. – "I haven't share this information with my brother, neither the fact that your client, the blonde is dead…"

Emily stands up and says with anger. – "She's not dead! She…" (She mumbles with fear) "She can't be dead…"

Maya smirks. – "Look, you need to see the facts… fact: she was in Chile when the earthquake happened… fact: there's no news about her from weeks… fact: you're a pregnant hooker who's alone against this nasty world… and believe me, you've no idea of how nasty your world will become when Lorenzo finds out about your pregnancy…"

Emily tries to control her anger and her fear, she tries to control her emotions and the calm but it's hard to see Maya and don't strangle her with her own hands. Emily knows Lorenzo very well, she recalls the time one another co-worker got pregnant and Lorenzo beaten her so hard that she lost the baby. Emily needs to keep a cold head on this and she takes deep breath, counting till 10; and once, she's calmer she says…

Emily. – "You said you've a proposition for me…"

Maya smiles. – "Yes… I've a proposition for you… a proposition to keep your secret…"

Emily. – "What do you want in exchange? Because, I really doubt you'll do this for free…"

Maya slowly approaches and says as she roams her fingers over Emily's arms. – "What do you think I want…?"

Emily feels disgusting with Maya's touch, she wants to push her away, but she wants to make sure her baby is going to be ok, she needs to keep him safe from Lorenzo, she needs to keep safe the baby of her princess, and she will do anything for not losing the last thing she has from the blonde… anything…

Emily. – "Your obsession with me, it's sick… you need help…"

Maya smirks. – "What I need is one night with you… I'm done with chasing you, with trying to make you love me…"

Emily. – "I'll never love you! Especially now!" (She says with a killer look) "If something bad happens to my baby, I'll kill you with my own hands…"

Maya smirks. – "You know, seeing you like this, so brave… it's just a huge turn on for me…"

Emily rolls her eyes and huffs with disgust…

Maya. – "I need to take care of some things, I'll be back in an hour… wait for me, looking sexy, ok…"

Emily says as she sees Maya walking towards the front door. – "If I do this, you promise to keep your mouth shut, ok?!"

Maya says with a devious smile. – "Pinky promise…" (She was going to leave but she says one last thing before leaving) "And by the way, as we're doing it, I want you to say it…"

Emily. – "Say what?"

Maya smirks. – "That you love me…"

Emily shakes her head. – "No…"

Maya. – "You'll say it, or our deal is off…"

The tiny brunette leaves just for an hour, but it felt like an eternity for Emily. She hesitated on running away, to vanish and scape from that island but when she saw the hoodies that Maya left to keep an eye on the building, she knew she couldn't run away. With nothing more than resignation, Emily waits for Maya with a nice black lingerie…

 ** _I'm doing this for us…_** Emily tells her belly and she takes a long deep breath as she stares at the knocking door. Emily opens the door again and she feels nauseas as she knows what will happen next…

Maya smirks. – "Come on, it will not be so bad…" (She bites her lips as she roams her eyes over Emily's body) "You look hot wearing that…"

Emily gulps hard and avoids eye-contact…

Maya gets in and says. – "I brought you coco's juice… I heard is good for pregnant women…"

Emily. – "I have never heard that…"

Maya rolls her eyes; she gets in and serves her beverage into a glass…

Maya. – "Just give it a try… or do you prefer a little of Ron or vodka…"

Emily. – "I can't drink alcohol…"

Maya. – "I know… that's why I brought the juice…"

Maya waves the glass in front of Emily and she keeps insisting till the tall brunette takes it and drinks it. Maya smiles with a devious smile…

Emily. – "It tastes funny…"

Maya says with a devious smirk. – "Just drink it…"

 ** _*** Emily's narrative ***_**

 ** _Things go south… bad things happen… life happens… you make a wrong call, you hesitate, you build your own hell without knowing it and when you think nothing could hurt more than this, when you think this couldn't get any worse… well… you realizes you were fooling yourself because it always can get worse, in a blink, you can lose it all… forever…_**


	9. Arc I: Havana - 8

**Hi again, so like promised, here the last chapter of the 1** **st** **arc: Havana; this chapter will follow after the last scene of the previous chapter. So, without spoiling anything, just know this chapter is very long and intense (dramatic, sad, hurtful…) it was a roller-coaster of emotions writing it down, I'll be honest, like and Emison fan, I feel crushed but, just remember, it's always darker before the light comes out and you have no idea of what will come next for Emison, I just hope you'll stay with me till the end to see it…**

 **I wrote this chapter hearing the song:** **broken of patrick watson, I'm telling you this, if you want to hear the song while reading the chapter.**

 **NOTE: Everything in bold italics, it will be an internal dialogue, I mean, like, their thoughts in their mind. And everything between parentheses () it's to describe the scene.**

 **I hope it's clear and thank you in advance if you have the time to leave a review! Have a great week!**

* * *

 _ **Havana - 8**_

 _ ***** Alison's narrative *****_

 _ **I didn't choose you… You came into my life, I just took one look at you and then… then I just fell for you… against reason, against hope, against all the discouragement that can exist… I fell in love with you, I gave you my heart, I put it my heart in your hands and there was just no turning back… Yeah, I didn't choose you… I didn't choose this… and I definitely didn't choose us, to end like this…**_

From the moment she opened her eyes, Alison concentrated all her forces to get back to Emily. It felt like a wrecking ball when the bricks hit her head… she didn't see them coming… nothing has hurt her more than those brick… nothing… nothing till now…

Alison runs over the stairs, she's smiling when she arrives to the loft, she's back home, she's back and she can't wait to see Emily. She couldn't communicate with anyone the past weeks, she was supposed to still be in a hospital bed but, against all hope, against all discouragement, she made it, she was alive, and she was back to the one she thought was going to be her wife…

Yes, wife… Alison opens the door with her keys and she smiles looking at the ring she bought in the airport. It was nothing fancy, nothing extraordinary but, being alive brought a new perspective to the blonde. There was no time to waste, no time to argue in silly things… yeah… it was now or never, and Alison was decided to make it right, to have everything now…. The blonde gets inside the loft, with a ring in her hands, repeating in her mind her speech to propose, over and over but, her mental rehearsal stops when she hears moans coming from the bedroom…

Alison mumbles. – "Emily…?"

Without warning, without being expected, without knowing her world was going to collapse the moment she sees what is happening behind that door, Alison slowly opens the bedroom door… Alison drops her jaw open, she gasps in disbelief of what her eyes are looking at… Emily on top of another girl, in their bed…

Maya moans. – "Fuck! Say it, say it now…"

Emily closes her eyes and says. – "I love you… I love you…"

It went out of her mouth so easily, the _'I love you'_ and, Alison asks herself why she didn't die in that earthquake… why she had to live and see this…

Alison says with pain in her voice. – "You said it…"

Emily's naked body freezes when she hears Alison's voice, she stops all her motions and she turns her head in direction of the door; Emily freezes in top of a naked Maya, with her fingers still inside the brunette, she drops her jaw open as she can't believe who's there… standing in front of her…

Emily mumbles. – "Ali…?! ALI!"

Alison says with a heartbroken voice and tears in her face. – "I've been dying to hear those 3 words 8 letters coming from your lips so badly…" (Sad chuckle and tears) "And now… now, I wish I would have never heard them…"

Emily gulps. – "Ali… I… no, no, no… I…"

The brunette presses her lips together, she can't speak, she stays mute as she sees those beautiful blue eyes, reflecting so much pain, so much sadness…

Alison says with a wrenching voice. – "You… you love her… her… that's why you never said those words to me, right?" (Sad chuckle) "How stupid I'm… how is that I didn't see it?!"

Emily shakes her head, she's still processing what is happening, she can't believe what is happening, she's trying to find her voice but any intent, it sounds more like a sob than a word… With shaky movements, Emily gets out of bed, she covers her naked body with the sheets and tries to reach Alison's face and touch her because she needs to know… she needs to feel that this is real… that she's there… she's alive… but before she could put a finger on the blonde, Alison steps back.

Alison says with tears. – "Don't touch me…"

Alison looks at her 1st love, standing there, in front of her, covering her naked body with the sheets of the bed, a bed where they made love so many times, a bed where Alison said so many times ' _I love you_ ' to Emily and now, now Emily was finally saying those words in their bed during sex… but not to her… no, her but to another girl… the brunette they met in the store one day, a strange encounter for Alison but now, everything makes more sense…

Alison stares at Maya, the one who Alison thinks is the owner of Emily's heart and, looking at the naked girl, in her bed, that's all it was needed to break Alison's heart. The blonde can't look at them, she turns around and walks away, throwing the ring on the floor, Alison just walks away…

Emily says as she takes the ring from the floor. – "What is this? A ring…?!"

The brunette looks up, she sees Alison walking away, and seeing her leaving, it was worse of what Emily never imagined, she's able to find her voice again but, it looks it's too late…

Emily runs after the blonde and stretches her arm towards the blonde while she says. – "Ali! No! Wait… I…" (scream of pain) "Aaauugh!"

The brunette quivers in pain and even if Alison doesn't want to look at Emily right now, the blonde can't walk away when she hears the painful scream of the brunette. Alison rushes towards the brunette, Emily curls against Alison body and the blonde hugs her…

Emily says with pain, putting her hands over her belly. – "Something is wrong…"

Alison says with fear. – "What is wrong? Emily, talk to me!" (Her eyes get bigger of fear when she sees a red stain spreading on the sheet that was covering Emily's naked body) "OMG! It's that blood?!"

Maya smirks with a devious smile. – "Off course it's blood, she's losing the baby…"

Alison. – "What?!"

Maya. – "She drank a lot of misoprostol, to induce the abortion…"

Alison. – "What?!"

Emily's world stops with Maya's sentence, she wants to strangle Maya for what she's doing but she can't move, the pain has paralyzed her. Alison shakes her head, she can't believe what Maya's saying but with Emily's silence, she believes it's true.

Emily feels a cold chill running over her body, she's in huge pain; she remembers how strange it tasted, the juice that Maya brought and now, everything makes more sense…

Maya says mischievously. – "She never wanted to have the baby of a freak like you…"

 _ **Freak…**_ that word has hunted Alison since the moment she understood she wasn't a normal girl and now, that word will hunt her even more…

Maya says mischievously. – "You're a freak, she just slept with you for your money… you're a freaking client and nothing more…"

Alison looks at Emily, she doesn't want to believe what is happening… she doesn't want to believe in Maya's words, but she does…

Emily shakes her head with tears and pain. – "Ali… I…"

Alison says with a wrenching voice. – "You're the 1st person to make me feel LOVE…" (Sobs and tears) "And sexy, and normal, you're my first love…"

Emily's lips quivers and tears fall from her eyes

Alison continues. – "You're my 1st love and I wanted more than anything, to you, to be my last, but this, Emily… this: you, killing our baby… my baby…" (Sad sigh) "I will never forgive you for this…"

The brunette sees the broken face of the blonde and Alison doesn't need to say another word… Emily knows… she knows… she feels so heartbroken too for what is happening to them, to how easy Maya has destroyed their perfect world, their perfect fairy tale. The brunette feels so broken, so sad… nothing could feel worse than this; she needed to say the truth, she need to explain herself… and she tries but…

Emily pleads. – "Ali… please, hear me out… I… Agrrrhhh…"

Emily wanted to explain everything to Alison, but the pain is stronger, and the brunette keeps curling with pain till she passes out. The blonde can't stay there without doing nothing; even if right now Emily is not her favorite person, the blonde holds the brunette into her arms and takes her as fast as she can to a hospital. Alison has never been the athletic girl and even if she was still really beating by all that had happened to her, seeing the one she loves in so much pain, it brought the strength she needed to carry Emily into her arms and bring her to a hospital.

 _(In a hospital room)_

Emily mumbles as she slowly opens her eyes. – "Ali…?"

The brunette looks around, she's still in a lot of pain and feeling dizzy, but she needs to see the blonde, but Alison is nowhere…

Maya. – "She's not here…"

Emily says with anger. – "You!"

Maya. – "The doctor ran some analyses and, he found in your system a huge level of misoprostol… she heard that from the doctor and she left crying…"

Emily says with a bitter voice and tears in her eyes. – "I'll kill you! I swear I'll kill you for this!"

Maya. – "She thinks you induced the abortion on purpose… it's over, you and her, you are so done, just accept it…"

 _ **Maya, I'll kill you…**_ Emily thinks, she grips on the hospital bed hard, her breathing becomes erratic, her face shows a mix of anger and sorrow… she has been played, oh, she has been played good! And Emily can't wait to get Maya between her hands and smashes her heart with her own hands… but no matter what Emily does, the damage is done and sadly, there's no way back to what was once her _happily ever after_...

Emily screams with rage. – "I'll kill you Maya! You'll pay for this! I swear I'll make you pay for this!"

Emily snaps, she wants to kill Maya with her own hands, nurses come by, to control the brunette…

Nurses. – "Miss… you need to calm down…"

Emily doesn't calm down and the nurses call the doctor, he puts a sedative in Emily's IV and the brunette drifts asleep…

 _(Some days after…)_

Nothing hurts more than a broken heart… nothing hurt more than the 1st time someone breaks your heart, people say that but they're wrong, because finding out the one you love never loved you back, finding out you just lost a child… that… that hurts more than anything else in the world; and Alison has been feeling so broken, so sad since then. Emily didn't just break Alison's heart, the loss of the baby really broke something inside the blonde; Emily broke Alison completely, she broke her so bad that right now, there were nothing more than tiny pieces of what was once Alison DiLaurentis.

Feeling broken; Alison decides to distract her mind with work, she focuses just in her work and nothing else. And she was doing a good job to avoid her emotions till that morning, because when she was reaching her workplace, and she notices the girl who's there, in the entrance of the building. All the emotions, all the feelings she has been trying to burry, they just emerge in an overwhelming wave…

Alison stops walking when she sees the brunette who's standing in front of the building. The blonde hesitates on turning away and leave, but sooner or later, she needs to face the girl who broke her heart and Alison decides to do it now than later…

Emily is shaking, she just got out of the hospital today and, her 1st impulse was to look for the blonde; a smile appears in her face when she sees Alison walking in her direction but soon that smile vanishes when she sees the cold empty look of the blonde…

Emily gulps. – "Ali…"

Alison says with an empty look and a rough voice. – "You've no reason to be here…"

Emily pleads. – "I… I need to tell you… you need to know…"

Alison snaps angry. – "To know what? That you killed my baby! That you played me like a fool and I let you… God! how stupid I was! Noel warned me, everybody warned me about you, but I refused to believe it… I…"

Alison can't keep talking, she just shakes her head and looks down, she's so angry, so broken, there're no words to explain her emotions…

Emily begs with tears in her eyes. – "Ali… please, just hear me out, I… I didn't hurt our baby on purpose… I…" (Tears and sobs doesn't let her speak and, she mumbles the only thing she can finally say) "I love you…"

Alison looks up and stares at the brunette in disbelief, she shakes her head and half-smiles… _**Is she fucking serious?!**_ Alison asks herself that question with so much rage; Emily love's confession feels so empty, so cynical that Alison wants to punch the brunette into the face, but she doesn't do it… no, she's better than that…

Emily says as she tries to touch Alison's face. – "Ali… I love you… I…"

Alison says with a bitter voice. – "Please just stop lying! You don't need to keep playing me… I'm not your client anymore…"

Looking at Alison's look, Emily stops her motions, she doesn't touch Alison, she can't reach her, neither her words…

Emily doesn't understand what the blonde is saying and asks. – "Ali… what are you trying to say?"

Emily doesn't know what is happening, and she doesn't like it; she tries to hold Alison's hand, but the blonde pulls back with anger…

Alison snaps. – "I told you! Don't touch me!"

Emily cries. – "Ali…"

Alison. – "We're done… I'm so done with you…"

The blonde walks inside the building and she stops just for a second when Emily asks…

Emily. – "You think so low about me that you really think I could kill our baby?"

Alison gulps hard and says without looking at her. - "I don't want to see you again… don't come back here ever again…"

 _(At night, in a lonely street)_

 _ **She's just an unhappy client… nothing more…**_ Emily tries to lie to herself, but it doesn't work… it would never work… she's broken, so broken… she didn't just lose Alison's love… she lost too their baby and even if, she wasn't sure if she could be a good mother, losing their child the way it happened, it broke her completely. Alison thinks the worse of her, she thinks she's _**a killer**_ , and Emily tries to drown her sorrow with alcohol, but the pain she's feeling, it wouldn't go away so easily…

Emily is drunk, with an empty bottle of Ron in her hand, she walks alone in the night, not aware of the dangers of the night…

A guy says. – "Hey, you! You're hot! How much for a night with you? Huh?!"

The other guy was also drunk, Emily decides to ignore him, but it turns out to be a bad idea because she just made him angrier…

The guy grabs Emily's arm and says with anger. – "Hey! I'm talking to you, hooker!"

Emily sighs with pain. – "You're hurting me… let me go…"

The guy wraps his arms around the brunette, the empty bottle of Ron drops in the ground and, Emily looks in other direction, she can't stand the smell of his breath…

The guy says while he keeps trying to kiss the brunette into the lips. – "Come on… don't put resistant… I'll rock your world… I'm Ben by the way…"

Emily tries to get out of his grip, but she fails every time; Ben pushes her against a wall, he spreads her legs open and starts to unbutton his pants…

Emily cries. – "Please, just let me go…"

Ben smiles and with lusty eyes, he was planning to force himself into the brunette, but someone stops him. Someone takes the empty bottle of Ron from the ground and smashes it, in Ben's head. In a second, Ben lies down in the ground.

Maya sighs. – "That was close… are you ok?"

Maya tries to hold Emily, but the tall brunette pushes her away…

Maya. – "Hey! I just saved you! A little of gratitude!"

Emily says with a bitter voice. – "You saved me?!" (She yells) "You destroyed me!"

Maya gulps hard looking at the broken brunette…

Maya. – "I love you…"

Emily. – "I hate you…"

Maya. – "I can make you happy, I just wish to have an opportunity with you…"

Emily. – "And I just wish you to die…"

She didn't really mean it, that's what Emily thinks of that moment. She hated Maya so bad, but mostly, she hated herself for everything. Feeling dead inside, without having a purpose on living, Emily doesn't move when she sees Ben, standing up, angry and with a knife in his hand.

Ben says angry. – "You, bitches!"

Everything happened so fast, Emily just closed her eyes, waiting to be stabbed by Ben, waiting for death but death never reached her… no… it didn't since someone took the stab for her…

Emily gasps with shock. – "Maya?!"

A patrol appears in the lonely street and Ben runs away, leaving his knife, nailed in Maya.

A cop. – "He's running away! Catch him!"

His partner pursuit Ben and the cop calls for an ambulance. Maya starts fading, she throws her bleeding body towards Emily and the tall brunette catches her into her arms.

Maya chuckles with blood in her mouth. – "It looks like your wish will be granted…"

Emily rambles. – "I… no… I… you…"

Before life leaves her body, Maya looks at Emily for one last time and says…

Maya. – "I'm sorry…"

Emily doesn't know what to say, what to feel, she just stays there and sees Maya die into her arms…

 _(In the loft)_

Alison has burned the sheets, she has bought a new bed, but even then, she can't sleep in it. The blonde gets out of bed, angry, she stares at the bed and even if it's new, she keeps picturing Emily and Maya, having sex in that bed…

Alison huffs. – "Damn it! I'll need to move out…"

The blonde was running a hand trough her hair when someone knocks her door with despair.

Alison says as she walks towards the door. – "Who can be at this hour?"

When she opens the door, her 1st impulse is to bang the door in front of Emily's face but when she sees the stains of blood in Emily's clothes, when she sees her 1st love, shaking and looking so scared, she can't do it…

Alison. – "What happened to you? Are you ok?"

Emily can't talk, she can't express the mix of emotions she's feeling, she can't make her mind straight, but she knows what she needs… who she needs right now. Without asking permission, Emily gets inside the loft, to the loft she once called her home; Alison closes the door and when she turns towards the brunette, Alison stays stiff when she feels Emily, hugging her tight…

Alison gulps. – "Emily….?"

Emily is a mess, she hasn't grieved properly since she lost the baby, she has been hating Maya for what she did to them, to their baby but she, dying like this, for her, it just made her feel even worse. Emily is a completely mess and she has been holding her emotions but now, now she just let herself grieve, she burst into tears into the arms of her beloved.

Emily cries. – "Please, hold me…"

Alison gulps, she's supposed to hate Emily, she's supposed to hate her more than anyone else in this world, but she can't… not now, when Emily looks so broken.

Alison says as she hugs Emily. – "Sssshh… it will be ok…"

She cried till there was no tears to drop, that's what Emily remembers while she slowly opens her eyes and finds out it's morning again. She feels sore for so much crying, she's still in shock with everything that happened last night but, she feels protected and safe since once again, she finds herself into Alison's arm. Emily smiles as she sees the sleeping face of the blonde, she doesn't remember how they ended like this, falling asleep in the sofa, but she wishes she could freeze time and stay like this forever…

Emily snuggles more into Alison's embrace, she tries to smoothly move without waking up the blonde; but when she wraps her legs around Alison, her own body betrays her when her leg comes up against Alison's morning boner. Alison groans under her sleep and Emily bites her lips as she slowly introduces her hand under Alison's pajamas and reaches her fellow friend.

Emily closes her eyes, she holds her breath and presses her lips together, feeling her own arousal erupting just by touching Alison's shaft. Slicking up her hand, wrapping it around Alison's stiff member, rubbing it up and down feels so amazing that Emily can't stop her motions. Emily's breath becomes erratic and little moans gets out of her mouth while she feels how the skin is sliding back and forth into her hand, so soft… so rough… so perfect.

Every stroke felt so good, and each time that Emily's hand passed over the glans, it was just amazing. In her sleep, Alison feels hot; she feels an eruption in her chest, in her body… like a dream… yeah, Alison was dreaming, she was dreaming she was eating an ice cream sundae, and each stroke of Emily, it felt like taking a spoonful. The blonde had no idea of what was actually happening till she feels herself, entering inside a warmth familiar place… Alison opens her eyes and she gasps with shock when she finds Emily on top of her, rocking her hips and devouring her shaft. The stiff member was already inside the brunette, Alison has no idea of how this was happening, but it was too late to stop it…

Alison grips on Emily's legs, and groans. – "Fuck!"

Emily feels bad for ambushing the blonde under her sleep, but she couldn't control herself, before knowing, she was swallowing Alison's member deeply inside her wet spot.

Emily mumbles as she rocks her hips. – "I'm sorry, I… I…"

Alison mumbles as she shuts down her eyes and nails her fingers in Emily's thigh. – "Don't talk… just move…"

Emily nods, she presses her lips together and seal her lips. The brunette massages Alison's member with her internal walls, so tight, that the blonde can't find any strength to stop what they were doing. Gasping, groaning, Alison starts beginning to feel dizzy while her seminal vesicles were preparing their fluids to flow inside Emily, and Alison moans with pleasure, it feels very good, to feel those fluids accumulating in the tip of her member.

Alison starts moving her hips too and Emily moans louder. Like a trickle, Emily knows so well Alison's body that she can tell exactly how big the ejaculation would be at any given point. Stroking and waiting for the buildup; Emily slow down her pace, almost stopping…

Alison groans. – "Don't stop…"

Emily. – "I'm not stopping, I 'm just taking it slow, so you don't come too fast…"

Like baking a cake, Emily controls the perfect timing, aiming carefully to their climax and maximal arousal, so she can tell when it's time to speed up. Then, the pace increases, Alison's eyes go blank and time stops… everything just stops…

Pulsing, throbbing, squirting, ecstasy; Alison let out a huge breath since she had no idea she was holding so much fluids. Emily rides her slowly, she closes her eyes and lets herself enjoy the feeling of having Alison's white love juice, squirting out inside her. Each squirt is better than fireworks… better than chocolate and Emily milks Alison's member with her hips till she squeezes the last few drops out.

If it was rather unfortunate or amazing what just happened, both girls just lie down there… panting for a minute as they try to catch their breath. Emily throws her body on top of Alison, hugging the sweaty body of the blonde, Emily smiles to herself for what just happened, she feels so happy, so in love that she paints shapes of little hearts on Alison's chest with her fingers while she leans her head on Alison's shoulder.

Alison wraps one arm around Emily's shoulder, her other hand is rubbing her front-head; Alison stares at the ceiling, absentmindedly for a moment and, then… a rush of remorse strikes her mind. The blonde is so transparent with her emotions, regret was written all over her face and Emily notices it. Alison drops her arm, she stops hugging Emily by the shoulder and tears appear in Emily's face as she looks at Alison's facial expression. Even if the blonde stops hugging her, Emily hugs Alison, she snuggles into her and buries her face on the collar neck of the blonde, trying to hold on this moment as much as she can…

Alison says as she unlocks herself from Emily's embrace. – "This was a mistake…"

Emily gulps hard, those words felt like rocks, hitting her body. Alison sits on the edge of the sofa and runs a hand through her hair. The blonde zones out for a moment, but she comes back to reality when she feels Emily, wrapping her arms around her waist. Before Emily could fully hug her, Alison stands up and walks away.

Emily sobs. – "Ali…"

Alison says without looking at her into the eyes. – "Take a shower, I'll make us something to eat…"

Emily tries to reach the blonde, but she desists when she sees pain and regret in Alison's eyes.

Emily nods. – "Ok…"

It was a long shower, she cried a lot under the shower and she couldn't hide it as her eyes were so red when she got out of the bathroom. Emily looks for clean clothes and she chuckles with sadness when she sees Alison's clothes. Feeling nostalgic, needy; Emily puts on, Alison's favorite t-shirt, she chuckles while she reads what is written in it: _"Don't worry, be happy…"_

Emily wipes her tears, she doesn't want to cry anymore, crying will solve nothing, and she takes a deep breath since she's determined to fix this, to fix them. She comes back to the living room, and she feels abandoned when she finds an empty loft…

Emily mumbles. – "Ali…?"

The door opens, and a big smile appears in Emily's face when she sees the blonde getting in, with a bag of food. Alison looks at the happy smile of Emily, it was like looking at a happy puppy and, Alison can't look at her, she sighs hard and looks down, avoiding eye-contact…

Alison. – "I wasn't feeling like cooking so, I bought us something…"

They settle the table, in silence, Alison notices Emily's wearing her t-shirt, but she decides to say nothing about it. Eating in silence was torture but Emily says to herself that not eating together at all was worse, so, the brunette doesn't say nothing till they finish eating and Alison puts a bag of the pharmacy on the table…

Emily asks. – "What is this?"

Alison. – "I bought you the pill…"

Emily looks confused and Alison decides to elaborate…

Alison sighs. – "You definitely don't want to get pregnant again… from a _freak_ like me so…"

Emily shakes her head. – "Ali… no… I… you're not a freak… Maya shouldn't have said those words to you, you're wonderful, you…"

Alison stands up, she can't hear another word coming from Emily because everything hurts, each word hurt…

Alison snaps. – "I don't want to talk about anything with you! Just take the fucking pill, ok!"

The blonde runs to the bathroom in a hurry and Emily just look at the pill with sad eyes. The blonde locks herself inside the bathroom, she sits in the floor, leaning against the door. She closes her eyes, trying to suppress her tears but she can't… tears flow… she cries in silence and her sobbing are heard by someone else…

Emily says as she knocks the door. – "Ali…"

Alison sobs and wipes her tears. – "Leave me alone Emily…"

A silence prevails in the loft, Alison thinks that Emily left but she hears noises and sobbing, and the blonde knows that Emily is still there. Taking the same posture, both girls lean against the door… just the door separates them physically but emotionally, they're miles away from each other…

Emily sobs. – "We need to talk…"

Alison says with an empty look. – "There's nothing to talk…"

Emily pleads. – "Please Ali… let me explain… you need to know tha-"

Alison cuts her off. – "There's nothing to explain, you said it before, Emily doesn't exist, Emily is not your real name, it's not you… nothing was real, I was just one more client for you… you don't love me… you never did it…"

Emily sobs. – "Ali… don't say that, you know th-"

Alison cuts her off. – "I know that I've no right to be angry with you… you weren't my girlfriend, we weren't together, it was your body, your choice to make… we were nothing... we're nothing…" (Sad sigh) "I was just a looser freak… paying for company… and you… you were just a call girl… doing her job…"

Emily's tears increase, and Alison's tears increases too. They cry together and alone at the same time, with heartbroken hearts, the girls drift apart and no one of them is capable to say the right word to make it better.

 _(The next day in Alison's workplace)_

Alison whines as she feels something hitting her head. – "Hey! Why that's for?!"

Noel. – "For being stupid…"

Alison. – "What?!"

Noel points out towards the entrance of the building and Alison rolls her eyes, she huffs seeing the brunette who's standing there, in the entrance, looking like a lost puppy…

Noel. – "What the hell are you doing with that poor girl?! She loves you and you love her too! You need each other, specially in times like this!"

Alison sighs hard. – "She doesn't love me… she never did… she doesn't need me…"

Noel. – "You can't say that… you didn't see the mess she was when you were gone…"

Alison gulps. – "She killed our baby…"

Noel. – "She lost the baby…"

Alison says with a bitter voice. – "On purpose…"

Noel asks. – "Do you really believe that?"

Alison stares at him into the eyes and sighs hard, she doesn't know what to say…

Noel. – "Look, I don't know what really happened, neither you…"

Alison. – "Maya said…"

Noel. – "Maya was a crazy liar bitch, obsessed with your girl and, you can't believe the words of that snake…" (He looks up and makes the sign of the holy cross over his chest while he says) "May she rest in peace…"

Alison sighs hard, not sure of what to think or what to do…

Noel pats Alison's back and says. – "Look, our mission here will end very soon, and for your own well-being, you need to do something to pass through this… so, you solve yours issues and get back together or, you make peace with it, get closure and move on… either way, the ball is in your hands, so do something!"

He leaves her alone and Alison tries to don't think about Noel's words or about the brunette who has been following her like a lost puppy all day long, but she can't. Frustrated, she kicks her desk and some files drops in the floor…

Alison sighs. – "Great…"

She collects the files and she zones out for a moment when she looks at one of the files… it was the file of her research to find Emily's parents, she had completely forgotten about that till now.

Time flies, and the day ends, it was very late when she gets out of the office, like always, she was the last one leaving the building, she thought she was the only one around but she's surprised when she notices Emily was still there… waiting for her…

Alison. – "Have you been here all day long?"

Emily nods, she wants to say something but without eating anything all day long, and having spent the entire day there, standing up below the heated sun; the brunette fades, but before she could hit the ground, Alison catches her. And, Emily fades with a smile in her face because she feels Alison's arms around her…

 _(In the loft)_

Emily slowly opens her eyes when she hears someone, calling her name…

Alison. – "Emily… Emily… Em… wake up…"

Emily smiles hearing her name coming from Alison's lips. Her smile gets bigger when she smells food, and feeling hungry, the brunette wakes up. They were in the bedroom, the bed was new, but it felt so familiar at the same time; Emily feels in home again and she smiles when she looks at the blonde, taking care of her…

Alison says as she touches Emily's front-head. – "You don't have fever, I checked… but you should take better care of yourself, you're still in recovery…" (She says putting a platter in the bed) "Here, eat something, you're too weak…"

Emily nods and she happily eats everything that Alison made for her. The blonde looks at her eating and when Emily finishes, she asks…

Alison. – "I heard that Maya died… hmmm… are you… are you ok? I mean… You loved her, I guess that, she… passing away has been hard for you…"

Emily shakes her head and grabs Alison's arm. – "No, Ali, I didn't love her, I never loved anyone till you found me… I… I love you, just you…"

Alison sighs hard, she doesn't believe her, she doesn't want to hear Emily's words and she tries to leave but the brunette grips tight and doesn't let her go…

Alison. – "Emily let me go…"

Emily shakes her head with tears. – "NO…."

Alison sighs. – "Emily…"

Emily. – "I love you…"

Alison says with a bitter voice. – "Stop saying that…"

Emily. – "No, I can't… I can't stop loving you, I'll not stop loving you… never…"

Alison sighs hard, staring at the broken brunette, she gulps hard…

Emily. – "I love you Ali…" (She touches her abdomen and says with a heart-wrenching voice) "And I loved our baby… so much…" (tears) "I didn't do anything against him in purpose… please, you need to believe me… you need to believe it…"

The brunette falls into an inconsolable crying and Alison feels so hurt, looking at the brunette crying like that. The blonde does, the only thing she can do right now: hug the brunette. Emily cries in Alison's arms and she keeps begging, pleading for a chance to be heard… to say her truth…. The truth. Alison doesn't want to keep hearing Emily's crying, so she accepts on having a talk with Emily and hear her out…

 _(In a coffee shop)_

The blonde settled the day, the hour and the place. Emily orders coffee while she waits in a table. With clammy palms, Emily wait for the blonde, she gets something from her pocket and she smiles looking at the ring… the ring she has been holding up from the moment Alison dropped it into the floor.

Emily looks up with a smile when she hears the bell of the door, announcing the entrance of a new customer; she thought it was Alison, but it wasn't the blonde. It was just a couple who felt strangely familiar. Emily stares at them and they look at her; they smile, they look happy, so damn happy and Emily doesn't know why till they approach…

The woman says. – "Catherine?"

Emily raises an eye brow, she looks around her, there's no one else, so, the woman was talking to her…

Emily. – "Hmmm… I think you got the wrong person I…"

The woman caresses Emily's face and something inside the brunette's heart activates with the tender touch…

The woman says with tears. – "It's you… my Catherine… you're alive, we didn't lose you…"

Emily gulps hard, she's confused, she feels something in her heart, something she can't explain, and she gets more confused when the man who's standing beside the woman, he hugs her tight with a lot of love…

Emily mumbles. – "What is happening?"

The man says with tears in his eyes while he keeps hugging Emily. – "I'm Wayne… she's my wife Pam… and you… you're our daughter: Catherine… our baby girl that we thought we lost when our car crashed on that river…"

Emily. – "What?!"

Pam hugs her too, the two parents hold their lost child into a huge embrace and someone, who's standing outside the coffee shop, smiles… Alison smiles looking at the family reunion, and she's just staring at them in the distance when someone pats her back…

Alison turns her head and says. – "Did he take the money?"

Noel smirks and nods. – "Please, who says no to a bag of money?!"

Alison chuckles and she feels relief, knowing that Lorenzo took the money she offered for Emily's freedom…

Noel says while he looks at the same direction that Alison. – "You found her parents, you made this reunion happen, you got her free from Lorenzo's grip… why?"

Alison. – "It was the right thing to do…"

Noel. – "I thought you said you hated her…"

Alison sighs heavy and says. – "I don't think I'll ever be able to really hate her… yes, she broke me, she broke my heart but even then… she's my 1st love and I can't really hate her…"

Noel looks at the blonde, he looks at the way Alison looks at Emily and he knows the meaning of that look…

Noel. – "You still love her…"

Alison doesn't deny it, she just turns and starts walking away…

Noel. – "Hey, are you not going to go inside?!" (He points out towards the coffee shop and says) "Come on! Who makes a good action, actually, two good actions and don't stay to receive the credit for it?!"

Alison looks towards the coffee shop, she looks at the brunette, smiling, hugging her parents for the 1st time and she smiles, feeling satisfied…

Alison. – "No… this is enough… this is enough…"

They leave and that's the last time the blonde sees the brunette in a long, very long time…

 _(The next day, in Alison's workplace)_

Like other days, Emily stands in the entrance of the building, but this time, she's not alone; she smiles, looking at her loving parents at her side. Emily is not an orphan anymore, she's not longer under Lorenzo's grip either, the blonde paid Emily's debt with him, and Emily has no words to express her gratitude, she has no words to express how happy Alison has made her feel from the moment she appeared in her life and Emily wants, more than anything else in the world, to keep building her happiness with the blonde.

A familiar face appears and Emily approaches…

Emily. – "Hi… where is Alison, she's always the 1st one coming to work…?"

Noel replies. – "This morning she went to the water plant, there was a problem with the dam and she went there to solve it, she should be back at…"

Noel stops talking when a lot of employees' rush outside the building…

Noel grabs a colleague from the arm and says. – "Hey, what is coming on?!"

The colleague says. – "The dam broke…"

Noel. – "What?! NO! Alison was there, she…"

Emily's eyes get bigger of fear with the news, once again she feels anxious, scared. She sees Noel leaving with the staff and tries to follow him…

Wayne and Pam say. – "Catherine, wait!"

Noel looks at the brunette and says. – "You can't come…"

Emily pleads. – "Please… I… she… she has to be ok…"

Noel. – "You can't come… but you can stay here… gets inside and wait, as soon as I can, I'll report with you…"

More than anything else in the world, Emily wants Alison's in her life… more than anything, she wants to feel Alison's love once again… more than anything, she wants to build a happy life with the blonde and she holds on the hope of having a happily ever after with Alison; Emily grips on the ring that Alison bought for her, the ring she hasn't let it go and she'll never let it go. Emily stares at the ring while she waits for news, she waits for Alison; with her parents at her side, Emily waits and wait till very late…

Pam. – "Maybe we should go…"

Emily. – "No…"

Wayne. – "You haven't eaten anything, go with your mom, eat something and I'll stay here till someone gets back…"

Emily doesn't want to leave, not without seeing the blonde or having news of what happened with her; she was going to stay there, even if her parents didn't want to; but before she could stand up in front of her parents and say her wishes to stay, someone comes back…

Yeah… more than anything else in the world, Emily wanted Alison in her life and she was decided to fight for her, no matter what… but, her perfect fairy tale looks ruined, she loses all hope to have a happily ever after when she sees Noel's sad look…

Emily shakes her head with watery-eyes. – "No… no, no, no…"

Noel says with tears in his eyes. – "Everything got destroyed, there's nothing left… the water took away everything… everything…"

 _(In a hotel's room)_

 _No survivors…_ it was what Emily heard every time, and Emily's world collapse once again… everything around her moves in slow motion. She doesn't know what to say, what to feel, she just lies down in the bed of her parents' hotel room and she just comes back to her senses when she hears her mother, speaking to her…

Pam. – "Catherine… Cat-…"

Emily says while she lies down in the bed and grips on the pillow below her head. – "My name is not Catherine…"

Both parents sigh heavy, looking at the broken brunette who's lying down in that bed…

Wayne. – "Catherine is the name we gave you when you born but, I guess that all this time, you've been living with another name…" (He looks at his wife for approval and says) "We totally respect your decision on keeping the name you feel more comfortable with…"

Pan nods. – "Sure… I love the name of Catherine, it was my mom's name, but if you want us to call you with another name… then tell us…"

The brunette stay in silence, she's thinking about it and then she says…

The brunette whispers. – "Emily…"

Pam. – "What? I didn't hear you well…"

Emily sits in the bed, she has something inside her closed fist and she smile with sadness when she opens the palm of her hand and see the ring… the ring of Alison. She gets out of bed and finds a nice argent string between Pam's things, she looks at her mother for permission and Pam nods. The brunette uses the argent string to hang the ring over her neck; she looks at herself through a mirror and she smiles with watery-eyes as she sees the ring hanging on her neck; Emily chuckles with sadness reading once again, the t-shirt she took from Alison: ' _Don't worry, be happy…"_

Emily takes a deep breath, she let the tears fall from her eyes and turns towards her parents and, she says while she holds on the ring…

Emily. – "Emily… my name is Emily…"

Wayne says with a warm smile. – "Emily… it's a beautiful name…"

Pam loved the name of her mother so, she tries…

Pam. – "And what about Emily Catherine…?"

Emily chuckles and nods. – "Ok…"

Wayne smile and says while he hugs Emily. – "So, Emily Catherine Fields will be…"

 _ ***** Alison's narrative *****_

 _ **Where do we go when we die? Hell… heaven… is there an afterlife? Are we able to see the ones we lost? Will I be able to see my parents again? Will I be able to see my unborn child…? I hope I do…**_

Alison asked herself so many questions when she saw herself, getting drown with the flow of the water. The water dragged her to the ocean and she thought she was going to die, she thought this was it, the end of her journey but, it wasn't… her journey was far to end, and without expecting, she was already in her next destination…

A constant _'bip bip'_ wakes her up, the blonde slowly opens her eyes, she regains consciousness and she groans with pain because everything hurt. Dizzy, without notion of the time, without knowing how she ended like this or where she's, Alison hardly opens her eyes and someone smiles, someone who hasn't left her side from the moment the marine found her in open seas and brought her home, this person smiles with happy tears and, Alison's blurry vision becomes clearer and she recognizes the person beside her... she recognizes her big brother...

Alison mumbles. – "Jason…?"

Jason smiles with watery-eyes. – "Hey you… welcome back…"

Alison smiles, hearing Jason's voice. The blonde looks around and asks…

Alison. – "Where I'm…?"

Jason. – "Where you belong… NY…"

* * *

 **Author's note: So, that was intense, right? Our main character is in her next destination: NY. So, who do you think it will be the girl she will meet in this 2** **nd** **arc? Don't hate me for this, Emison lovers, it will get better, I promise**


	10. Arc II: NY - 1

**Hi again, Awww, thank you so much for your lovely comments and for loving my stories. I don't want to spoiler the story, but I'll tell you that Emily will appear again… but it will take a while. Now, here the 1** **st** **chapter of the 2** **nd** **arc: NY. This arc, will start some weeks after the ending of the previous arc. Alison is in NY with her brother and she will make her full recovery staying with him… yes, Alison will heal her body in NY but… will she be able to heal her broken heart too? Well, you'll need to stay and see ^^…**

 **NOTE: Everything in bold italics, it will be an internal dialogue, I mean, like, their thoughts in their mind. And everything between parentheses () it's to describe the scene.**

 **I hope it's clear and thank you in advance if you have the time to leave a review! Have a great day!**

* * *

 _ **NY - 1**_

Jason opens the door of his apartment and he tries to help the girl who's standing behind him, but the girl doesn't let him…

Alison. – "It's ok, Jason, I got it…"

The blonde walks in, with the crutches, it was hard to walk, she was still sore but, it felt really good to finally get out of the hospital…

Jason asks. – "How you're feeling?"

Alison fakes a smile. – "I'm ok…"

Jason nods, he stares at the blonde and knows she's not ok. They haven't talk too much since Alison regained consciousness; but he knows his sister, he knows that something hurt, something is broken in Alison, sorrow is still present in her face and Jason wants to know why, why the blonde looks so down? What happened in Havana and crushed her so badly? Jason has tried to make her talk, but Alison is like a closed book, and Jason decides to don't push too hard, and just wait and be there, for when she's ready to talk.

Alison looks around and says. – "It's nice… this apartment is bigger than the other one…"

Jason chuckles. – "Well, yeah, the other one was a tiny room with a shower in it…"

Alison chuckles when she recalls the tiny studio…

Jason smiles, looking at her. – "It's nice…"

Alison. – "What?"

Jason smiles. – "To see your real smile…" (sighs) "Are you ever gonna tell me what happened in Havana?"

Alison avoids eye-contact and sighs. – "You know already, I worked there, I almost die in the earthquake in Chile and then I almost die again in Havana when the dam broke…"

Jason sighs. – "I'm not talking about work, Ali…"

Alison looks at him into the eyes, she has never hided something from her brother but she can't… she can't talk about Emily… about the baby… about how she's still so heartbroken… she can't talk about her pain, she wants to burry that pain, burry it deeply, so deeply that maybe she might be able to forget it ever happened. So, Alison avoids eye-contact again, and seals her lips, refusing to talk at all…

Jason sighs looking at Alison's posture and says. – "Fine, I'll not force you to talk with me but, just know… I'm here… I'm always here for you… OK?"

Alison nods

Jason says as he takes a bow. – "Ok, so, my lady, I officially welcome you to this humble home…"

Alison chuckles and Jason smiles knowing that at least, he can make her smile. Jason welcomes Alison into his home, the place is big enough for them; since Alison was still recovering; Jason was going to settle Alison in his room but, Alison didn't accept to take him out of his own room.

Jason sighs. – "You need to rest… to get better…"

Alison says as she helps her brother on bringing clean sheets into the living room. – "Your sleeper sofa looks very comfortable… I'll be ok…"

Jason sighs. – "Ali…"

Alison. – "Jason, don't argue with me… you'll not win…"

Jason says as he expands the sleeper sofa. – "You're very stubborn, you know that?"

Alison smirks. – "Yeah, I know… but you love me anyway…"

Jason chuckles, he kisses Alison's head and hugs the blonde.

Jason says with tenderness. – "Off course I love you… you're my little sis…" (Sighs) "What I would do without you…?"

Alison sighs and hugs him tighter, she can't imagine how has been all this situation for Jason. And she decides to don't overthink about it, after all, she has enough dealing with her own pain…

After installing Alison in the living room, he gets ready for work…

Jason. – "So, these weeks I got the night shift in the restaurant, don't wait for me awake ok?"

Alison nods

Jason. – "Don't forget to take your medicine, to eat well and…"

Alison. – "Jason, I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself, don't worry, I'll be ok…"

Jason sighs, she doesn't look ok, but he can't make her talk…

Jason. – "Ok… call me if you need anything…"

Alison nods and gets comfortable in the sleeper sofa, she turns on the TV and Jason says…

Jason. – "Don't stay awake till very late, watching TV…"

Alison. – "OMG! Just go to your work! Jason!"

Jason chuckles and he was under the door when the blonde says…

Alison smirks. – "Hey! Don't forget to bring me desserts…"

Jason nods. Alison forces a smile as she looks at her brother, just when the door closes, she's capable to stop pretending. The blonde sighs heavy, she still feels very sad; she looks up at the ceiling and stays like that for a long time… thinking… thinking about a particular girl who broke her heart…

 _ **Does she miss me? Does she think about me?**_ Alison torments her mind with so many questions… she shakes her head, trying to get Emily out of her mind… out of her thoughts… out of her heart but nothing works; everything reminds her to Emily; a chocolate's commercial: Emily… a tanned girl in a movie: Emily… a documentary of Havana: Emily… everything reminds her to Emily and she can't stop thinking about her 1st love.

Zapping through the channels, without really putting attention to what was on TV, Alison sighs heavy as time flies. Its already midnight when Alison turns off the TV and moves careful her leg, which is in a cast, just trying to get in a comfortable position to sleep. The blonde tries to fall asleep, but she just cries in silence, alone, as Emily's memories still hunt her. It's around 1am when she's finally drifting asleep and when she thinks she's gonna be finally able to rest a little bit, a loud music makes her jump.

Alison sighs annoyed. – "What the hell is that?!"

The noisy music doesn't stop, in the contrary, the volume just increases, and Alison is annoyed since she can't sleep. Angry, annoyed, the blonde huffs and sighs when she walks with her crutches towards the source of the noise… towards the neighbor next door… Alison's standing up with the crutches in front of the door; the blonde knocks once… twice… no reply…

Alison huffs, she starts knocking like a crazy person and says very loud. – "Ok, I'm not for this bullshit! You open this door, or I call the cops! Your call!"

Alison steps back a little when she hears the gears of the lock turning; the door opens, and Alison was preparing herself to face a big robust bearded guy; by the heavy metal music, the blonde was expecting to face someone like a hardcore motorcycle rider, wearing a leather jacket, looking all badass… yeah, Alison was expecting to face someone like that but, behind that door, Alison finds a person who's nothing like what Alison imagined… Alison raises an eye-brow as she stares at a blonde girl of her age…

The blonde snaps. – "What?!"

Alison stares at the girl, with the mouth open, she wasn't expecting a girl… a tiny blonde girl with blue eyes, just like her; it looks like noises can be also deceiving because by the type of noisy music, Alison got it all wrong, the only she got right was that the blonde was wearing a black leather jacket, trying to look badass with her night out smokey makeup…

The blonde says with a sassy voice. – "Are you gonna say something or just stay there…?"

Alison shakes her head and rambles. – "No… I… you… ahmmm…"

The blonde mocks of Alison's rambling. – "Ba, ba bla, bla… do you know how to speak at least?"

Alison frowns. – "Hey! Mocking people is wrong…"

The blonde. – "What is wrong it's to knock my door at 1am like a crazy person, just to give me a lesson in good manners…" (She rolls her eyes and says as she was trying to close the door) "I've no time neither patience to deal with your rambling… knock when you've learn how to talk…"

Alison gasps, she feels insulted and she grips on the door before the other girl could close it…

The blonde says annoyed. – "What the hell are you doing?!"

Alison says while she's struggling with the other girl, to keep the door open…

Alison. – "You can't close the door in my face! I haven't say what I was planning to say!"

The blonde lets go the door and says taking a defensive posture, crossing her arms above her chest and looking at Alison with a challenging look…

The blonde. – "Ok… say whatever you want to say and leave me alone…"

Alison sighs heavy, _**this girl is a piece of work**_ , Alison thinks; she takes deep breaths to control her bad temper and says as leisurely as she can…

Alison. – "Like you said, it's 1 am… people like me, we want to sleep at this hour, so, if you could be kind enough, I'll really appreciate if you could consider the well-being of your neighbors, like me, and turn down your volume at least a little bit"

The blonde nods. – "Oh, I see… I'm considering…"

Alison smiles, thinking she will be able to sleep…

The blonde smirks with a sassy voice while she quickly slams the door in front of Alison. – "I'm considering… to say: NO!"

Alison. – "WHAT?!"

The door closes and the noisy music restarts, and now, even louder…

Alison huffs. – "Oh, this girl is just…. Aggrrr!"

The next morning, Jason is serving cereal and he laughs while he hears Alison whining about his neighbor…

Alison. – "Stop laughing Jason! It's not funny!"

Jason chuckles. – "I'm sorry but I just picture you and Hanna arguing and I can't stop laughing, I mean, GOD! How I missed that!"

Alison squints her eyes. – "Ha-ha-ha… very funny… so, Hanna… her name is Hanna…"

Jason nods. – "Yeah, Hanna Marin is her name…" (He says sarcastically) "Isn't she a sunshine?"

Alison shakes her head and half-laughs. – "Yeah… right…"

Jason chuckles and Alison says _thank you_ when Jason gives her the bowl of cereal. They were finishing eating cereal when the blonde asks…

Alison. – "So, this Hanna… Is she always like this?"

Jason wildly opens his eyes and nods

Alison asks. – "What do you do for sleeping without being annoyed by the noise?"

Jason opens a drawer and throw something into Alison's hands, his sister catches it and the blonde raises an eyebrow looking at the earplugs…

Alison gasps. – "You've to be kidding me!"

Jason sighs and shakes his head. – "Nope… sorry, I probably should have warned you about her…"

Her brother puts their bowls in the sink and Alison feels her blood boiling when she stares at the earplugs and recalls her 1st encounter with this _Hanna_ …

Alison. – "Jason, this is not right! We can't be the only ones annoyed by her loud music, has really no one puts a stop to this girl?! Are you even trying to tell me that I've to accept it and that's it?!"

Jason says while he's washing the bowls. – "Look, I know where you're going with this… and believe me when I tell you: it's not worth it…"

Alison huffs, she crosses her arms above her chest and says. – "Are you really saying to me, that my big brother! My hero who has kicked the ass of who knows how many bullies for me in high school, he can't stand up in front of this tiny blonde?!"

Jason says while he's drying the bowls. – "Well, when you put it like that, I look very pathetic…"

Alison raises an eyebrow and teases. – "You think so?"

Jason sighs and says as he puts the bowls in the kitchen cabinet. – "Look Ali… it's not so simple… she's really a nasty girl, you're right, I'm not the only one who can't stand her noisy music but everyone in the building is afraid of her…"

Alison gasps in disbelief. – "That can't be true! It's just a little blonde!"

Jason. – "She's not just a little girl, believe me, she's really something…"

Alison. – "Jason…"

Jason. – "Look, I get it, and believe me, I love too be your charming hero, but I can't deal with her… when I get back from work, I'm so tired that the last thing I want to do is getting into an argument which will lead me nowhere…"

Alison. – "Well, you might be too exhausted to stand up for yourself, but I'm not; you've always stood up for me and now, it's my turn…"

Jason pleads. – "Ali… please don't…."

Alison cuts him off. – "Jason, we're DiLaurentis, we don't settle… we don't hide… we don't turn around in face of a bully… we step forward and never retreat…"

The blonde is determined to put a stop to Hanna's noisy music and Jason just sighs with resignation because if he knows something, it's that when Alison gets an idea, there's no way to take her out of it…

Jason sighs. – "Fine, do whatever you want but please be careful, you just got out of the hospital, and you should take it easy… resting…"

Alison smirks. – "I'll rest and take it easy when I put a stop to this reign of terror…" (Alison says with a cocky voice) "You will thank me later, big bro…"

Jason chuckles and nods. – "Fine… when time comes, I'll reward my protective little sister with a dinner in the restaurant where I work… deal?"

She shakes her brother hand and says with a smile…

Alison. – "Deal…"

That week, every night, Alison tried to reason with Hanna but each time, Alison failed… badly. Hanna was really enjoying to mess with Alison but, two can play that kind of game…

It's already dark when Hanna gets back home, like always, she's angry; she slams the door when she gets in her apartment, throwing her purse in the floor, she rushes towards her sofa and punches the pillows of her sofa as she tries to release her angry frustration… she pictures her boss' face in those pillows while she punches them…

Hanna mimics her boss' voice. – "Hanna, my coffee is cold… Hanna, walk my dog… Hanna…" (She sighs and says with a little of pain in her voice as she keeps punching the pillows) "Hanna, your designs are not good enough… Hanna, stop trying to be a designer, you've no talent for being in the fashion industry… Hanna, stop eating in lunch break, you won weight… Hanna, you look fat… Hanna…" (She stops mimicking her boss and groans) "Well, then… kiss my ass!"

She punches so hard that the pillow tears apart and feathers fly around the room. Hanna takes deep breaths, she runs a hand through her hair and still feeling furious; she does the only think which will calm her down… She turns on her stereo at maximum volume, she takes off her shoes, and starts dancing around. She was starting to feel better when the lights turn down…

Hanna huffs. – "What the hell?!"

She walks blindly, and she gets more and more furious each time that she hits herself with something…

Hanna says as she jumps on one foot while she rubs her other pounded foot. – "Fuck!"

She finds her phone and uses it as a lantern to check the electrical panel which is in the basement of the building. When she arrives, she finds, a particular blonde beside the electrical panel, playing with a screwdriver and wearing a huge grin in her face…

Hanna. – "What did you do?"

Alison smirks. – "What do you think?!"

Hann groans. – "Aggrrr! You're such a pain in the ass!"

Alison squints her eyes. – "You deserved it!"

Hanna huffs, she pulls away Alison from the electrical panel and Alison almost falls to the ground but thankfully, she's able to balance her weight with the crutches and, stays on her feet. Hanna opens the electrical panel and huffs angry as she has no clue of what to do next…

Alison smirks. – "You've no idea how to turn on your transformer, isn't?!"

Hanna – "Shut up!"

Alison. – "I can tell you how to fix it, if you want but, 1st you've to give me your word that you'll keep your music in a reasonable volume…"

Hanna. – "I'll never do such thing!"

Alison smirks. – "Then, good luck living without electricity…"

Alison starts walking away, very slowly since it's still hard for her to move with the crutches…

Hanna yells. – "You're playing with fire!"

Alison keeps walking and says as she gives her the back. – "I don't know what you're talking about…"

Hanna. – "Don't play dumb!"

Alison. – "Don't play innocent!"

Hanna starts yelling and at the same time, Alison's phone rings; the blonde looks at her phone; Alison sighs hard as she stares at the notification of her phone… it was a reminder… she has forgotten to delete it… the reminder of the birth of her child… yeah… nowadays, Emily was supposed to get birth to her child… she was supposed to become a parent. Alison stares at the reminder with a lot of sorrow and Hanna keeps yelling at her…

Hanna yells furious. – "GO TO HELL!"

Hanna was more than furious but, when Alison turns her head in her direction; when Hanna sees so much sorrow reflected in Alison's eyes; somehow, Hanna doesn't feel so furious anymore…

Alison mumbles with sorrow. – "I'm already in it…"

Hanna gulps hard and stays in silence while she sees the sad blonde walking away.

 _These girls have their own issues and what they ignore is that one of them, will be to need each other…_


	11. Arc II: NY - 2

**Hi again, here the 2nd chapter of the 2nd arc: NY. Thank you for following and liking this story, it means a lot. So, I know a lot of you want to see Emily again and you will but no now, no in NY. I would like to don't spoiler anything, I'll just say Emily will appear when you less expect it :D !**

 **Now, about Hanison… friendship or something more? Just time will tell… no spoilers guys, you'll need to keep reading to find out ^^. I'll just say NY is one of my favorites arcs.**

 **NOTE: Everything in bold italics, it will be an internal dialogue, I mean, like, their thoughts in their mind. And everything between parentheses () it's to describe the scene.**

 **I hope it's clear and thank you in advance if you have the time to leave a review! Have a great week-end!**

* * *

 ** _NY - 2_**

 ** _*** Hanna's narrative ***_**

 ** _Do you believe in magic? Do you believe in fairy tales? In fairies? Do you believe there's still good people in this world? Do you believe there's still kindness, goodness in this world? Do you believe in all of that? Do you really believe it? Do you really believe in yourself? Do you believe you're someone in this world? Because I don't… I really don't…_**

In Mona's apartment, Hanna annoyed, she waves a spoon in her coffee while she says...

Hanna. - "Why I've to do this...?!"

Mona says while mounting the video camera. - "Because we're friends... friends help each other..."

Hanna says very annoyed. - "Geez... again with the freaking friends card..."

Mona. - "Fine! Because you own me one, ok?!"

Hanna huffs rolling her eyes...

Mona says with sarcasm. - "Aren't you a sunshine...?"

Hanna rolls her eyes again and, Mona finishes settling the camera; the little brunette smiles to herself and sits beside the video camera, facing an annoyed Hanna...

Mona. - "Could you at least smile?"

Hanna looks at the camera and forces a creepy smile...

Mona waves her hands and says. - "You know what, smiles are overrated... please don't smile..."

Hanna smirks, **_I won_** … she thinks….

Mona. - "Ok, so remember, I'm doing this documental to see how young people define themselves in our society and..."

Hanna cuts her off. - "Bla, bla, bla... booooring..."

Mona. - "Geez Hanna, what did you get for breakfast today?! Dragon's eggs?!"

Hanna squints her eyes, the two friends initiate a stare-off, like always, Hanna wins it and, a huge grin appears in her face.

Mona. - "I let you win, you know..."

Hanna smirks. - "Yeah, right..."

Mona really always let her BFF win because, if that brings a smile into Hanna's face, then it's worthy...

Hanna. "Ok... so shoot..."

Mona turns on the video camera, the video has Hanna's face in the screen when Mona starts with her interview...

Mona asks. - "Who are you?"

Hanna snaps. - "What kind of a question is that?!"

Mona. - "Hann! Don't fight with the questions... just answer me: who are you?"

Hanna looks at the lens, and she stares at her own reflexion in the lens of the video camera… looking at it, looking at herself, Hanna sighs with sadness and disappointment...

Hanna looks away, avoiding eye-contact, she answers. - "Who I am? Mmm... well... right now... nobody... no one, today I'm unnoticed but someday, I want to be a star between the stars, yeah someday I'll be someone..."

Mona looks sad, hearing Hanna's words. She stretches her hand; she holds & squeezes Hanna's hand while she says…

Mona. – "Hann… you're someone… you're special, you're unique… why can't you see it?"

Hanna shrugs looking down and says with a bitter voice. – "I don't know… I want to believe in your words, you're always cheering me up, but I can't… I hear you and I only think you're saying it because you're my BFF…"

Mona sighs. – "Hann…"

Tears start to form in Hanna's eyes and before releasing any tear, the blonde stands up and says while rushing to the door…

Hanna. – "Fuck, I forgot I need to do something… I've to go…"

Mona knew it was a lie, it was Hanna running away before getting too emotional and the little brunette decides to let her friend go. Always keeping secrets, keeping her feelings hidden behind a hostile attitude, it's the only way Hanna knows to deal with her own issues, her own insecurities and even if her BFF Mona has always tried to do something about Hanna's low self-esteem, till now, Mona hasn't been able to help Hanna in that area.

Alone, in her apartment, the little brunette looks at the video of their brief interview and says with sadness…

Mona sighs with sadness. – "Oh Hann… why you keep looking low at yourself? How I can help you to get a high self-esteem? You're not unnoticed Hann… and I just hope someone will notice it too…"

The brief moment with Mona, it turned down Hanna's mood till she came back home. Walking through the hallways, Hanna laughs looking at the blonde next door…

Alison snaps. – "You're laughing?!"

Hanna smirks. – "Off course I'm! Look at you! You're a freaking rainbow!"

Alison. – "You messed up with my laundry!"

Hanna winks and says while getting inside her apartment. – "Yeah… see you rainbow girl…"

Alison just huffs and gets inside Jason's apartment. Everything started with Alison turning down Hanna's electricity, then, it came the counterattack, and God! Hanna was an expert on that… Alison stills huffs furious looking at her rainbow clothes, yes, Hanna messed up with Alison's laundry and this dispute, it didn't stop there… oh, no… the battle _Alison vs Hanna_ has just begun.

The next day, taking a shower before work, Hanna was singing off-key on her shower, her entire body covert with soap when the water stopped flowing…

Hanna. – "What the hell?!"

Hanna's annoying yelling were hearing in the entire floor and, one particular neighbor was grinning a lot, just hearing Hanna's groans and yells…

Jason looks at the big smirk in Alison's face and says. – "What did you do?"

Alison giggles showing a pipe wrench in her hand. – "What do you think I did?"

Jason chuckles, he just shakes his head and says. – "God… you're just starting III World War…"

Alison smirks

Jason. – "I'm going to work… love you…"

Alison. – "Love you too bro…"

Jason leaves and, Alison was watching the TV when someone knocks her door like a crazy person…

Hanna yells. – "OPEN this fucking door, blondie!"

Alison smirks. – "Oh, I'll enjoy this…"

Alison opens the door and she was ready for a hostile confrontation but that didn't happen.

Hanna pushes Alison's aside, and says. – "MOVE!"

Alison. – "What the hell?!"

Hanna drops a bag of things in the floor and gets inside the apartment. Alison looks at the almost naked girl, just wearing a towel over her soaped body and says…

Alison. – "Where do you think you're going?!"

Hanna finds where is the bathroom and says. – "You cut my water off, so now, I'm taking over your shower…"

Alison gasps in disbelief but, before she could stop Hanna, the other blonde was already locked inside the bathroom, taking a shower. Alison sighs heavy and if Hanna's noisy music was uncomfortable, hearing her singing off-key was even worse…

Alison says covering her ears. – "Oh, GOD! What did I do to deserve this!"

Hanna's presence in Jason apartment didn't last too long, Hanna was already late for work and she rushes to do everything fast, she rushes so much that she forgets a portfolio in the apartment. Alison looks at it and she struggles to what to do, should she use this against Hanna or should she just return it?

In her work, Hanna was like a crazy looking for her portfolio…

Hanna huffs. – "Where the hell I put it?!"

A coworker knocks her door…

Hanna snaps. – "WHAT do you want Lucas?!"

Lucas puts his hands up and says. – "Geez… don't shoot, I'm not armed…"

Hanna rolls her eyes. – "I'm busy Lucas…"

Lucas. – "I'll not take a lot of your time… I just came to tell you, you've a visitor waiting in the reception… she's cute by the way… is she your friend? Is she dating someone?"

Hanna frowns, she has no idea of what Lucas was talking till she sees the blonde. Alison was looking around, waiting in the reception when a furious Hanna approaches…

Hanna takes her portfolio away from Alison's hands and says furiously. – "You took my portfolio?!"

Alison frowns with the accusation. – "I didn't do such thing!"

Hanna squints her eyes. – "I don't believe you…"

Alison. – "Well, I don't care… you forgot it in my brother's apartment this morning, I just brought it to you, I thought you may need it… so, you're welcome…"

Hanna don't say _'thank you'_ , she just checks if her designs are in it and she smiles with relief as she finds them intact…

Hanna. – "They're intact…"

Alison. – "Off course they're… do you really think I would mess with your work?"

Hanna. – "You messed with my supply of electricity and water…"

Alison pouts. – "Well, yeah… but… there are limits and… work is out of limits…"

Hanna looks at her portfolio and says. – "Whatever… mmm… hey, how did you know where I work?!"

Alison. – "I looked for you in Instagram, snapchat… I checked your media's accounts and I got where you work…"

Hanna teases. – "Stalker…"

Alison rolls her eyes. – "Shut up… anyway, this change nothing, we're still in a dispute…"

Hanna smirks. – "Yeah, I know… and I'm winning it…"

Alison gasps in disbelief. – "What?! Off course, you're not!"

Hanna smirks. – "I'm winning, and you know it…"

Alison huffs. – "I'm out… bye…"

The blonde was waiting for the elevator and the elevator arrives, the doors open, and the boss arrives… a pretentious woman, Claudia, focused on her phone, she walks out of the elevator and Alison gets in after the woman walks out. Alison pushes the button to go down and when the door start closing, she stares something she wasn't expecting to see…

Hanna. – "Claudia, do you've a moment?"

Claudia. – "No now Hanna… I had a rough night… I'm not in the mood…"

Hanna mumbles. – "You're never in the mood…"

Claudia snaps angry. – "What did you say?!"

Hanna gulps. – "Nothing…"

Like always, trying to discharge her venom in someone, Claudia smirks with a devious smile because between all her victims, Hanna's her favorite…

Claudia points out to the portfolio Hanna has in her hand. – "Let me guess… you want to show me your designs…"

Hanna nods looking down and pressing her lips together, the blonde was planning to say something but, her boss seizes her designs before she could say anything at all. A little glow was in Hanna's eyes, waiting to finally be noticed, to finally get a chance to shine but that glow of hope vanished when Claudia tears apart her designs…

Hanna says with pain in her voice. – "Why?!"

Claudia says with a devious smirk. – "Because this is trash, when will you understand you've zero talent? Stop trying to be someone you will never be…"

Hanna knees in the floor, trying to collect the pieces of paper… the pieces of her dream. Feeling confident, loving to see the hopeless and painful look of the blonde, Claudia keeps humiliating and bulling Hanna and like always, no one jump in for the rescue… no one… till…

Claudia smirks. – "Are you gonna cry again, Hanna?! Are you gon-…"

Claudia's venomous words stop, and everybody gasps with shock, no one saw it coming, especially Hanna…

Claudia says rubbing her red cheek. – "Who the fuck are you?! How you dare to slap me… ME?!"

Alison says angry. – "Who I'm?!" (She points out towards Hanna and says) "Who the HELL you think you're, to treat her like that!"

Claudia yells. – "I'm her boss!"

Alison says with a higher tone. – "I don't care! You've no right to treat her like that! Apologize, now!"

Claudia. – "What?! Who do you think you're, to order me t-"

Claudia can't finish her sentence since Alison grabs her for the collar of her blouse, Alison is red of anger, she huffs like a bull, a wave of rage was running insider her body and, looking at that killer look, Claudia gulps hard… if someone knows how to intimidate with just one look… that's Alison DiLaurentis…

Alison says, putting Claudia closer to her and staring at her into the eyes. – "Apologize… now…"

Claudia nods and with a shaking voice says. – "I… I'm… s…. sorry…"

Alison squints her eyes. – "Do you call that an apology?!"

Scared of what Alison could do to her, Claudia says louder…

Claudia. – "I'm sorry! I'M SORRY! OK?!"

Alison stops gripping the collar of the woman's blouse and, Claudia runs to her office, locking herself in her office, scared of Alison. Everybody was speechless, and Alison scolds everyone around…

Alison yells. – "And, all of YOU! You should be ashamed of yourselves! Just staring at someone being hurt and do nothing about! COWARDS!"

The blonde scolds everyone and feeling ashamed, everyone walks away with the look down. In a period of seconds, everybody hides, leaving Hanna and Alison standing there… alone. Hanna was in shock, kneeling on the floor, her body was still frozen for everything she witnessed. Hanna just comes back to reality when she hears a sigh of pain…

Alison stretched her hands to collect the pieces of paper that were on the floor but with the crutches, she loses balance and falls in the floor…

Alison sighs with pain. – "Auch…"

Hanna looks at Alison and says. – "What are you doing…?"

Alison sits on the floor, she careful moves her leg in a cast and says while collecting the pieces of paper. – "I'm helping you…"

Hanna. – "No one asked for your help…"

Alison sighs. – "Really?! Do you wanna fight me, now?"

Hanna snaps. – "Off course! Do you know what you just did?! You just ruined my life!"

Alison. – "What?!"

Hanna points out towards the elevator. – "Get out! Leave! NOW!"

Alison stays with her mouth open, she can't believe Hanna's reaction but, after all, Hanna's hurt and the only shield she has, to protect herself, it's her nasty attitude…

Feeling a huge wave of mixing feelings: rage, sadness, helplessness… Hanna smashes the pieces of paper that where on the floor, she smashes her dream even more…

Alison. – "What are you doing?! Stop it…!"

Hanna cuts her off. – "Shut up! Shut up!" (She stands up and yells) "SHUT UP!"

Alison presses her lips together, Hanna wanted to fight, she wanted to discharge her anger with someone, like always, but Alison knows better, she knows snapping and putting the anger in another person, it's not the solution, so, Alison doesn't reply to the provocation, she just stays there in silence, sitting in the floor till Hanna huffs and leaves…

The next day, someone knocks her door and Mona opens it, she raises an eyebrow, staring at the person who just knocked her door…

Mona. - "You look different... did something happen?"

Hanna. - "What do you mean...?"

Mona squints her eyes. - "Well... I don't know... I mean, you look so... so..."

Hanna. - "So what?"

Mona. - "I don't know... I just feel your aura less heavy... you're not angry... did something good happened?"

Hanna crosses her arms above her chest and says avoiding eye-contact. - "I've no idea what you're talking about..."

Mona. - "Come on! Something happened! I mean, look at you! You're not huffing... groaning... whining... what happened with angry Hanna?!"

Hanna thinks about it and for a second, Alison's smile pops up in her mind; freaking out, Hanna shakes her head in frenzy.

Mona raises an eye brow. - "You're acting weird..."

Hanna gets in and pouts. - "I'm not!"

Mona teases. - "You're blushing... why?"

Hanna rubs her red cheeks and pouts. - "Shut up! Stop saying nonsense and lets just finish this..."

Mona says while settling the video camera. - "Fine..."

Everything is ready, and the filming starts.

Mona. - "Ok, so..."

Hanna cuts her off. - "Let me rephrase my answer of the other day... ask me again..."

Mona. - "What? Why?"

Hanna demands. - "Just do it!"

Mona sighs. - "Fine..." (She clears her throat and asks) " who are you?"

Hanna looks at the lens of the video camera, she looks at her own reflexion through the lens, just like the other day but, this time, something is different, something feels different and Hanna knows it, she zones out while she remembers what happened last night, when she got back home….

 _*** Flashback ***_

 _At night, after everything that happened, Hanna just wanted the day to end but it wasn't going to… at least not yet… Hanna finds a note in her door saying: 'rooftop'. Curious to know the meaning of the note, the blonde goes to the rooftop and she looks confused when she gets there…_

 _Hanna. – "What is this?!"_

 _Jason and Alison turn their heads towards Hanna_

 _Alison smiles. – "Oh, you're here… good!"_

 _Jason finishes installing the arcade games and looks at his sister and Alison smiles to him…_

 _Alison. – "Thanks Jason, you can leave, I got this…"_

 _Jason nods, sighing heavy since he has no clue why Alison was doing this, but he trusts her, so, he walks away, leaving both blondes alone. Alison turns on the games, the intro music sounds and Hanna smiles by instinct hearing the music of her favorite game: Pac-Man…_

 _Alison smiles and, pats the sit in front of the game and says. – "I know it's your favorite game… so… do you wanna give it a try?"_

 _Hanna's mouth stays open, she can't understand what is happening but she's walking towards Alison without even noticing it…_

 _Hanna. – "How do you know Pac-man is my favorite game?"_

 _Alison rubs her head and chuckles. – "Well… I… I didn't like what happened today, in your workplace and somehow, I felt the surge on doing something for you, and I wasn't sure of what to do so, I looked at your medias again, I saw your Pac-Man pics and well… you know…"_

 _Hanna sits in front of the game and teases. – "Stalker…"_

 _Alison. – "Stop calling me like that! I'm not a stalker!'_

 _Hanna mocks. – "Yeah… right…"_

 _Alison rolls her eyes and she wasn't sure if this was gonna work but when she looks at Hanna's face and sees the blonde happily playing… Alison smiles, because it worked… she could make Hanna smiles, she could make something nice for the blonde…_

 _Alison keeps staring at Hanna's smile and she thinks: **She has a nice smile** , **at least it's better than her angry face;** Alison keeps staring an Hanna notices it…_

 _Hanna says while playing Pac-Man. – "Why are you staring at me, like that? It's creepy…"_

 _Alison chuckles and shakes her head. – "You're unbelievable… you know that?"_

 _Hanna smirks and keeps playing… they spend hours in the rooftop. Hanna jumps with the hands up while she stares at all the records she made in the game…_

 _Hanna. – "I'm killing it!"_

 _Alison. – "Yes, you're… it feels good, right? To win…."_

 _Hanna nods. – "Yeah… it's nice to see my name in that screen… it's like I'm no longer unnoticed…"_

 _Alison walks towards her bag saying. – "You are a lot of things Hanna Marin but 'unnoticed' it's not one of them…"_

 _Alison gets something from her bag and gives it to Hanna. Hanna gasps, surprised of what she was looking at…_

 _Hanna mumbles. – "You put it together… all my designs… you… you…"_

 _Alison chuckles. – "Yeah… it took me a while: collecting the pieces of paper, finding the match between each part and then, glued them with tape… it has been a complete puzzle, but I think I got it right… they're beautiful, by the way… you're very talented…"_

 _Hanna looks at the papers glued with tape, she looks at the arcade game, she looks at the kind blonde who's standing there, with her crutches, and Hanna shakes her head in disbelief… she can't understand what is happening…_

 _Hanna. – "Why?! Why are you doing this? Why taking all the trouble to do this, wh-…"_

 _Hanna stops talking when Alison hugs her…._

 _Alison says hugging Hanna. – "It's gonna get better…"_

 _Hanna says with sadness. – "You can't say that…"_

 _Alison breaks the hug and she looks at Hanna with a smile. Looking at the tenderness look of Alison, looking at those blue eyes, at that diamond smile…. Somehow, the world doesn't look so bad after all…._

 _Alison caresses Hanna's cheek and says. – "You're a rough beautiful and unique diamond, Hanna… I can see it… I can see you've talent, passion for what you do, and the world will see it, I can tell, you were born to shine, Hanna, and you'll, I promise because after all, you're the one and only: Hanna Marin…"_

 _*** End of the flashback ***_

Recalling that evening with Alison, remembering Alison's words of encouragement...for the 1st time in her life, Hanna looks at herself, and she smiles… she smiles to herself...

Hanna grins with proud. - "Who I am?! Well... I'm the one and only: HANNA MARIN! Bitches!"

Mona nods and chuckles. - "Yes, you're..."

Mona should scold Hanna for her language but, she doesn't do it... no, she doesn't because this is the 1st time she sees Hanna glowing with confidence...

Mona mumbles. - "Something has definitely changed... I wonder what..."

 ** _*** Hanna's narrative ***_**

 ** _I didn't believe in magic, I didn't believe in anything at all, but this world is tricky and somehow, I'm starting to believe there's kindness in this world and where's kindness, there's goodness and where there's goodness… there's magic too…_**

Like the leaves of trees in fall... like the seasons... our surroundings change... we change and, Hanna is far to realize how much her world will change, how much she will change thanks to the blonde next door...


	12. Arc II: NY - 3

**Hi again, here the 3rd chapter of the 2** **nd** **arc: NY.**

 **NOTE: Everything in bold italics, it will be an internal dialogue, I mean, like, their thoughts in their minds. And everything between parentheses () it's to describe the scene.**

 **I hope it's clear and thank you in advance if you have the time to leave a review! Have a great day!**

 **NOTE 2: The * X * it's to mark the beginning of a new scene, I mean, a change of scenario and everything between parentheses () it's to describe the scene.**

* * *

 _ **NY - 3**_

 _ ***** Alison's narrative *****_

 _ **Why do bad things happen to good people? We ask that question so often it's become a cliche. But that's because bad things do happen to good people, constantly. You just have to hope when it's your turn, you'll know what to do, how to cope, how to persevere. But the truth is, you don't know how you will react to a worst-case scenario. None of us do, not until it happens… and when it does, when someone breaks your heart, when you lose someone, when you lose yourself in a huge sorrow… you ask yourself… why did I ever let them in, in the 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **place? Why I allowed myself to feel? Just to end like this…**_

Alison opens her eyes and she gulps hard, since once again, she wakes up with tears in her eyes. It has been almost a month since she's in NY with her brother; her leg is healing well, her body is getting better, but her heart… her soul… they're still broken, so broken…

Jason says with concern when he looks at Alison's red eyes. – "You keep crying in your sleep…"

Alison clears her messy face and tries to sound cheerful when she says. – "Yeah… it must be that soap opera I see every night…"

Jason bites his inner cheek, he doesn't buy Alison's excuse but, he decides to don't ask the real reason of Alison's tears, since he knows the blonde will not talk… at least not yet… so he tries another angle…

Jason. – "Do you wanna go to church?"

Alison. – "What? Why?"

Jason. – "I don't know… since you were little, you always liked to go… maybe going will help you to deal with whatever is holding you back…"

Alison. – "I don't know what you're talking about Jason… I'm fine…"

Jason. – "You're not fine…"

Alison doesn't want to argue, and Jason sighs, knowing the blonde will not open up with him…

Jason sighs. – "So, I guess that's a 'no' to the church…"

Alison doesn't say anything at all, she just walks towards the table, to eat breakfast with her brother…

Jason. – "Ok… so… I wanted to talk to you about another thing…"

Alison sits, and Jason serves her breakfast…

Alison. – "About what…?"

They sit together and start eating breakfast when Jason says…

Jason. – "Like you know, my friend Jacob is getting married soon and for the bachelor party, me and my pals, we rent a house close to the beach for this weekend… so… do you wanna come?"

Alison says with sarcasm while she prepares a toast with strawberry jam. – "Yeah… I would love to spend an entire weekend with horny drunk guys…" (Smirks) "You can't be serious, Jason…"

Jason. – "You know my friends, they would never do something bad to you…"

Alison. – "I know they're decent guys but, even then… I think I'll pass…"

Jason mumbles. – "I don't want to leave you alone… maybe I shouldn't go either…"

Alison puts her toast with jam in her plate and says while patting Jason's hand. – "Come on, Jason; you're Jacob's 'best man', you must go…"

Jason. – "But you're still in recovery… I can't leave you alone…"

Alison. – "I'm getting better Jason, I'm starting to walk more… still with the crutches, but, even then, I'm very auto-sufficient, I can handle a weekend without you…"

Jason protests. – "But, Ali… what if you fall or you need something? You shouldn't be alone…"

They hear a knock in the door and Alison automatically gets an idea, knowing who is at the door…

Alison. – "And what if I'm not alone?"

Jason. – "What do you mean?"

Alison walks with her crutches and opens the door…

Alison smiles. – "Hey, you…" (smirks) "It's surprising how punctual you can be when it's about food…"

Hanna rolls her eyes and mumbles. – "Shut up…" (She gets in and smiles) "Uhmmm… smell, good, what are we eating today?!"

Jason chuckles; he's very surprised how these two blondes were becoming closer and closer, so closer, than it has been almost a week since Hanna started having breakfast with them…

Jason says. – "Hello, Hanna… the usual?"

Hanna nods. – "Yeah… but this time, don't be so miser with the bacon…"

Jason laughs, he nods and goes to the kitchen, to prepare Hanna's breakfast. In the meantime, Hanna sits in Alison's chair and eats the toast with jam that the other blonde was so carefully making…

Alison pouts. – "Hey! That's my seat and that's my toast!"

Hanna. – "Oh, come on! Don't be a baby, there are other seats and there are more toastes too…"

Alison pouts and sits beside the other blonde; she sees how Hanna makes herself another toast with a lot of jam and before Hanna could bite it, Alison takes it away from the other blonde…

Hanna pouts. – "Hey! That's my toast!"

Alison smirks. – "Don't be a baby, Hanna, there are more toastes…"

Hanna chuckles, she's amused of how Alison used her own words against her…

Hanna. – "Touché…"

Both blondes keep playing with each other's toasts and, Jason just stares at them in the distance. He has never been a huge fan of Hanna, but, he's glad that she and Alison are in good terms and getting closer because Hanna has a natural talent to make Alison laugh and, hearing Alison's laugh, it's music to Jason's ears; so, if he needs to feed another mouth to see her sister smile, then, he's happy to cook for Hanna, everyday…

Jason. – "Here, your eggs with extra bacon… happy?"

Hanna licks her lips and nods. They eat breakfast together and for a moment of the day, Alison forgets her pain…

 _(After having breakfast)_

Hanna stands up and says. – "Ok… I already ate free, so… I'm ready to go now…"

Alison stops her. – "Wait…"

Hanna turns around and looks at Alison into the eyes…

Alison. – "Do you've plans for this week-end?"

Hanna. – "Nah… nothing special… why?"

Alison. – "Would you spend the weekend with me?"

Hanna blushes. – "Huh?!"

Alison explains. – "Jason has plans with his friends and, he's afraid to leave me alone… I don't want him to stay and don't go just because of me, so… to put his mind in peace… could you spend the weekend with me?" (She pouts and makes deer eyes) "Pleeeesssseee…"

Hanna blushes, her heart beats faster than usual, and she doesn't know why… she can feel how a smile was going to shape in her lips; _**why her request makes me happy?**_ Hanna asks herself that question and, she quickly shakes her head avoiding eye-contact, she doesn't want to think about that question neither the answer of the question…

Hanna mumbles trying to sound cool. – "Well… I guess, I've to say 'yes' if I want to keep eating free, right?"

Both DiLaurentis chuckle

Alison. – "So, is that a 'yes'?"

Hanna shrugs. – "Yeah… why not…"

Alison smiles. – "Cool!" (She stares at her brother and says to him) "See! Problem solved… you can go without being worried about me…"

Jason teases. – "Well… I'm not so sure about that, I mean, leaving you under Hanna's care, it's riskier than leave you alone…"

Hanna pouts. – "Hey! I can hear you! And for your information, I have worked like a nanny before, and the kids are still alive… so, I'm not that bad…"

Jason chuckles

Alison pouts. – "Wait, nanny? You're not going to be my nanny, I'm not a child!"

Hanna smirks. – "You're right… I'll not get paid so, it will be more like my good action of the year…"

Alison pouts and everybody chuckle looking at Alison's pout. That weekend, Jason was getting ready to leave but, before going out, he makes sure that Hanna will take good care of his precious little sis…

Jason. – "So, here's the schedule of her pills, she doesn't like them, so don't let her trick you, she has to take them…"

Hanna smirks. – "Ha! Like if she can ever trick me…"

Jason. – "Can you take this seriously? Please…"

Hanna raises an eye-brow. – "I'm serious… your sister can't trick me…"

Jason rolls his eyes and keeps giving instructions to the blonde. Hanna is getting annoyed with so much rules and indications; she's thinking on changing her mind but, when she sees the fridge filled with food; she's decided to spend the entire weekend there and eat all she wants…

Hanna. – "You cooked all that?"

Jason nods. – "Yeah… I know how much you love my cooking so…"

Hanna. – "You cooked all that for me?"

Jason. – "You're going to take care of my sister, cooking, it's the least that I can do…"

 _ **These two siblings, there's really something**_ ; Hanna thinks while she smiles to herself…

Jason says while grabbing his bag. – "Ok, I'm going, you've my number… call me if you need anything… ok?"

Hanna nods. – "Got it…"

Jason nods. – "Ok… and Hanna…"

Hanna. – "Yeah…"

Jason smiles. – "Thank you…"

Hanna nods smiling and, she walks towards Alison, throwing her body on the sofa. Jason hugs his sis and put a soft kiss in Alison's head…

Jason. – "OK, I'm leaving…"

Alison smiles to him. – "Have fun Jason…"

The blonde sees how much her brother is struggling to leave her so, she says…

Alison pats Jason's arm and says with a big smile. – "I'm fine, Jason… just go…"

Jason smiles, looking at Alison's big smile and leaves.

Hanna says staring at Alison. – "Why are you faking a smile?"

Alison. – "What?!"

Hanna takes the tv remote and says while zapping the tv channels. – "Why you pretend to be upper cheerful when you're with your brother…?"

Alison drops her jaw, she wasn't expecting that someone would notice her act… especially Hanna but, she can't talk about her truth… not with Hanna, not with Jason, not with anyone… so, she does what she does best… pretend everything is ok...

Alison. – "I don't know what you're talking about…"

Hanna smirks. – "Yeah… well, keep pretending with your brother, if you want, but I don't buy it… so, you don't need to act cheerful with me, blondie… got it?"

Alison sits beside her in the sofa and nods. They watch some tv shows, they even play Jason's Nintendo, and Alison rolls her eyes, each time that Hanna wins a game and makes her victory dance…

Alison. – "Your dance is embarrassing…"

Hanna smirks while dancing her victory. – "You just say it, because you're a bad loser…"

Alison chuckles and, they keep playing till very late. At night, they make a movie marathon with Alison's movies collection…

Hanna smirks. – "Look at you, you really have a nice taste in movies…"

Alison squints her eyes to Hanna and says while throwing a popcorn to the blonde. – "Shut up, and just put the movie!"

Hanna smirks and the movie night starts. They eat popcorns, watch a marathon of old movies; they playfully throw popcorns to each other and, once again, Alison is able to don't think about anything and just have a nice moment. Eventually, both blondes fall sleep with the tv on. It was around, 2am, when Hanna wakes up, she pats the sofa, and she frowns when she finds the side beside her empty. Hanna walks towards the bathroom, she needed to pee but, while she's getting closer and closer, she realizes a strange noise, a sobbing…

Hanna mumbles while she looks at the crying blonde who's sitting in the floor of the bathroom. – "Ali…?"

At 1am, Alison woke up with pain in her heart, she can't control her subconscious mind, she keeps dreaming about her 1st love, about everything she lived in Havana over and over; and each time she remembers how everything ended with Emily, how she lost her 1st child without even have the chance to see him or named him, Alison cries, the blonde cries without stop. Hanna sees the big sorrow Alison reflects in her eyes, and she gulps hard because she has seen this look before, yeah… Hanna recalls the 1st time she saw that painful look…

 _*** Flashback ***_

 _Hanna yells furious. – "GO TO HELL!"_

 _Hanna was more than furious but, when Alison turns her head in her direction; when Hanna sees so much sorrow reflected in Alison's eyes; somehow, Hanna doesn't feel so furious anymore…_

 _Alison mumbles with sorrow. – "I'm already in it…"_

 _Hanna gulps hard and stays in silence while she sees the sad blonde walking away._

 _*** End of the flashback ***_

Hanna stands there, in silence, recalling that night when she saw that sad look for the 1st time; Alison sees Hanna zoning out and she tries to dismiss any interrogatory…

Alison says while clearing her tears. – "I… I guess you want to use the bathroom… I'll leave…"

Alison tries to stand up by herself; she almost slips and, the 1st instinct of Hanna was to rush over her and help the other blonde but, Alison stops her before she could make a step…

Alison. – "Don't! I'm fine… I don't need your help…"

Hanna stays there, without moving, Alison slowly walks with her crutches and before she's out of the bathroom, she says…

Alison. – "You can sleep in Jason's bed…"

Hanna. – "You don't want to share the sleeper sofa?"

Alison shakes her head. – "It's too little for the two of us…"

Alison restarts her walk but, she stops when she hears the other girl talking…

Hanna. – "It's that the reason or it's because you don't want me to see you crying…?"

Alison gulps and, mumbles. – "I… I don't know what you're talking, I'm fine…"

Hanna. – "You keep telling that, like a broken record, but, you're not fine…"

Hanna was right; Alison was broken and, the worse part, it's that the girl didn't know how to fix it…

 _(The next day, in the morning)_

Hanna demands. – "Open your mouth, show me your tongue…"

Alison. – "I already told you I took my pill…"

Hanna. – "And I heard you… but I don't buy it, so… don't argue with me, just show me your tongue…"

Alison pouts, she feels Hanna's piercing look and realizes Hanna will not let it go; Alison swallows hard when she opens her mouth…

Hanna. – "Aha! I knew it! You hided the pill below your tongue…" (She frowns) "Why?"

Alison says with shame. – "I'm not proud of it, but… I hate these pills… they get me sleepy…"

Hanna. – "And, that's bad because…?"

Alison gulps hard. – "I don't like to fall sleep…"

Hanna. – "Is it because you cry under your sleep?"

Alison. – "What?!"

Hanna. – "Don't play dumb… you know what I'm talking about…"

Alison seals her lips avoiding eye-contact and Hanna knows what it means and, normally, Hanna would be ok with Alison's reaction since she's not the kind of sensible girl who likes to talk about feelings and that kind of stuffs but, for some reason, Hanna can't let it go… she just can't.

Hanna makes a call. – "Hey, Mona, what's up? Are you busy?" (She nods) "Oh… I see… well, this weekend I'm the nanny of an annoying blondie, and…"

Alison pouts. – "Hey!"

Hanna laughs with Alison's reaction. She keeps talking over the phone with Mona and, when her call ends, she says…

Hanna. – "So, that was my BFF, Mona, we're going to meet her, so, you've 5 mn to get ready, let's go!"

Alison raises an eye-brow. – "What?! Why?!"

Hanna smirks. – "Don't argue with me… and, just move your ass!"

* * *

 _ ***X***_

 _(Some moments later, in a church)_

Alison asks. – "What are we doing here?"

Hanna. – "I told you, we're going to meet Mona…" (She walks fast and says to Alison) "She's inside there… come on! Move it, Ali!"

Alison freezes in front of the church, she sees the place and she feels angry, so angry…

Hanna says while she sees the blonde walking away. – "Hey! Where are you going?!"

Alison doesn't reply, she just keeps walking away, till she reaches the nearest park. With a broken look, Alison settles her sad look far away while she sits quietly in a swing. The blonde is so entranced in the emptiness of her heart, that she doesn't notice when someone sits beside her. Alison just comes back to reality when the girl starts talking to her…

The girl. – "Aren't you too old for playing in a swing?"

Alison mumbles without turning her head towards the other girl. – "I'm not playing…"

The girl smirks. – "You can't even pretend it? I'm just trying to make a conversation, you could just, you know, roll with it?"

Alison sighs heavy and replies. – "Don't take this wrong, but, I've no interest in talking with anyone right now…"

The girl. – "Mmm… Is that why you walked away from the church?"

 _ **How did she know?!**_ Alison asks herself, so, she turns her head towards the other girl and for the 1st time, she meets Mona without knowing it…

Mona smirks looking at the confused look of the blonde and says. – "I saw you running away from the church…"

Alison. – "And you followed me?"

Mona smirks. – "Actually, someone pushed me to look for you…"

Alison frowns. – "Who?"

Mona smirks. – "I'll tell you if you tell me why you ran away from the church…"

Alison rolls her eyes, she doesn't reply, and they stay there, in silence for a long moment till one of them restarts the conversation…

Mona. – "I'm not imagining anything… you ran away from the church… why?" (She sees that Alison doesn't plan to talk so, she says) "I'll not drop it till you talk to me…"

Alison looks at her into the eyes and says. – "You're very annoying, anybody ever tell you that?"

Mona looks at her into the eyes and replies. – "And, anybody ever tell you, you're in a great deal of pain?"

Alison gulps hard

Mona. – "I'm a volunteer in the church, and I make documentaries… I recognize that sad look… I'm not imagining things…. You're in pain…"

Alison doesn't reply, neither she denies it, she just looks down at the ground…

Mona. – "You're wearing a cross necklace… that means, you're a person of faith… so, why you couldn't put a foot inside the church?"

Alison mumbles. – "I… I… I'm fine where I'm…"

Mona. – "Don't you like the church? It's a good place to heal any wound… I can tell… You don't think so?"

Alison recalls her sorrow, her lost, her broken heart and she gets angry, so angry because she doesn't understand why God put her under so much pain… she doesn't get it. Mona sees Alison's facial expression and says…

Mona. – "I see… you're mad at him…"

Alison. – "Huh?"

Mona starts swinging and says. – "You know… I believe that God makes mistakes too…"

Alison. – "What you're saying?"

Mona. – "Everybody makes mistakes, even the divinities… so, spill it… come on… give me the goods… tell me the dirt, tell me the skinny…"

Alison sighs heavy and presses her lips together. Mona looks at her and says…

Mona. – "You really think I can't tell when someone's in pain?"

Alison. – "You don't have to worry about my pain…"

 _ **She recognizes she's in pain… well that's something**_ ; Mona says to herself and then she continues…

Mona. – "You know, my uncle is the pastor of the church you just ran away and, I like to help him in his tasks… it feels good to make people feel better…"

Alison mumbles with sadness. – "You can't make me feel better…"

Mona. – "Well, someone else thinks I can…"

Alison. – "Huh?"

Mona. – "Listen, my uncle says if someone is sick or in need and you can take away 1/60th of their pain, then that's goodness… but, you can't take away a 60th of something if you don't know what it is…"

Alison. – "That's not your job… dealing with my pain, it's not your job…"

Mona. – "Trying to make a better world, it is exactly my job… I'm an activist, I do documentaries, I'm voluntary in many things… and I believe helping someone in need, it's part of my job and, I prefer to do it till the bitter end… so, come on… I can swing here all day long… so, when you're ready to talk… just talk…"

Mona was swinging when Alison says…

Alison mumbles. – "I… I'm fine… I don't need to talk… I don't need anything…"

Mona smirks. – "You're a terrible liar…"

Alison snaps. – "I don't need to talk! I can take care of myself…"

Mona. – "That's all…?"

Alison keeps going. – "Well… yeah… I mean…." (She gulps hard and says with sorrow) "I have faced enough hardship by myself… I don't need anyone's pity… I don't need anyone, not even God…"

Mona. – "Oh, and you realize that, that phrase is not an invitation for narcissism, right?"

Alison says angry. – "You're calling me a narcissist?!"

Mona. – "You know, I don't blame you… it's human nature to lose faith when something bad happens, you blame everyone, everyone becomes the enemy and then, you stay alone because you can't help but think that you're being punished, that you did something to deserve it…"

Alison stands up and yells. – "I did nothing to deserve this!" (She says with watery-eyes) "My whole life, I followed His rules… I studied, I believed, I practiced what I preached. Even after my parents' death, I did every single thing He asked of me…." (She says with a bitter voice) "I'm a good Samaritan…"

Mona. – "And that guarantees you what?"

Alison. – "If you're good, normally life should be good with you, too…"

Mona. – "And, where is it written exactly that if you do this or that, that everything in your life's gonna be good, hmm? Nowhere, in any faith, is there a guarantee…"

Alison. – "I'm not asking for everything to be good all the time… I'm just saying life should be at least fair!"

Mona stands up face to face with Alison and says. – "Fair?! Is it fair to see children dying every day because they have nothing to eat? And where is the fairness when you see starving polar bear, dying on iceless lands or drowning since they're too tired to keep going? I don't know the bible that well but I'm pretty sure, Jesus got a raw deal, too…"

Alison gulps

Mona. – "Nobody lives a life free of suffering or injustice, or it wouldn't be 'living'…"

Alison gulps

Mona. – "And if everyone lives like that, why should yours be different?"

Alison sighs hard and gulps again…

Mona. – "Now, if people only believed in God when things were good, I guarantee you, after the Holocaust, not a single Jew would be a believer…"

Alison. – "Well, see, now you mention the Holocaust, and anything I say after that makes me…"

Mona smirks. – "A narcissist? I was gonna say jackass, but okay, come on…"

Alison chuckles and then, she stares at Mona when the other girl holds her hands. Looking at her into the eyes, Mona says…

Mona. – "Faith wouldn't be real faith if you only believe when things are good…"

Alison. – "Well, so, what? The world is just cruel and random, and there's nothing anyone can do about it?!"

Mona. – "Look, someone is waiting for us, and I don't have the time to just pretend I don't know what to tell you, so, I'm just gonna tell you, okay: You sound like a child…"

Alison. - What?!"

Mona. – "Terrible things happen all the time… Terrible, wonderful, devastating things happen. Who the hell are you to know why?

Alison yells with pain. – "Children die! Children who didn't have to die!"

Mona. – "And, who are you to know why some people live and some people die?"

Alison says with tears. – "My… my…" (She cries) "My child d-… a child who didn't do anything wrong, why God gave him life if he wasn't going to have a chance to be whole, to be born…"

Mona hugs her and Alison bursts in tears into Mona's arms…

Mona says while hugging Alison. – "You don't get to know why… you can either believe in God and goodness, or you can believe it's pointless, it's cruel, and it's random whatever makes you happier. Are you? Happy?"

Alison shakes her head while she keeps crying…

Mona. – "Pain… you're in an unimaginable pain… yeah I know the feeling… God's not indifferent to our pain…" (She clears Alison's tears with her hands and says while cupping Alison's cheeks with her hands) "Listen, the world is full of brokenness… life sucks, life is pain, life is not fair… but is that reason enough to just shut yourself off, and throw the towel? No, it isn't…"

Alison breaths deeply

Mona. – "The world is full of brokenness and it's our job to put it back together again… it's to us, to make this world a better place… it's our job to live… to live even if that means to feel pain too…"

* * *

 _ ***X***_

Sitting in the stairs of the church, Hanna stands up when she sees Mona and Alison walking towards her. Hanna sees Alison's red eyes and she gulps hard…

Hanna. – "Are you ok?"

Alison half-smiles. – "No… I'm not ok… but I'll be…" (She stares at Mona and says) "Thank you…"

Mona smiles. – "Don't thank me… I would have never give you a pep talk if it wasn't for Hann…"

Alison looks at Hanna and the other blonde avoids eye-contact while she says…

Hanna. – "When I saw you crying, when I saw that sorrow in your eyes; I assumed you were in need and in pain… I sucks dealing with that kind of stuffs like feelings, but I know Mona's good at it… I knew that if someone could fix you, it was Mona, so…"

Mona. – "So, I'm a fixer, huh?"

Hanna. – "Don't get cocky…"

Both BFF keeps talking and the blonde freezes and blushes when she feels Alison's lips, kissing her cheek…

Alison smiles. – "Thank you, Hanna… you took away 1/60th of my pain…"

Hanna blushes. – "Huh? What do you mean?"

Alison and Mona chuckle, looking at the confused look of Hanna…

Alison stretches her hand and says. – "It's very nice to meet you, Mona…"

Mona shakes Alison's hand and replies with a smile. – "It's nice to meet you, too… Alison…"

* * *

 _ ***X***_

It was the moment of the sunset when Jason came back home. He looks for Alison and he finds her, looking at the sunset from the fire escapes. The blonde doesn't notice Jason's presence till he stands beside her; the blonde looks at him by the corner of her eyes and she takes a deep breath before saying…

Alison. – "So… about Havana…"

 _ ***** Alison's narrative *****_

 _ **Life is full of painful moments, of moments that will hurt you badly, that will break you completely… but, I've to believe that even if something looks broken, it doesn't mean, it can't be fixed…**_

Sitting in the church, Alison is praying for the soul of her child and, she raises an eye-brow when she sees someone kneeling beside her…

Jason says with tenderness. – "Let's pray together, ok?"

Alison smiles and nods and they were praying in knees when someone else, kneels beside them…

Alison raises an eye brow. – "Hanna?"

Hanna presses her hands together and says. – "Hey you, God! This is our 1st time talking, so, don't judge me if I'm not doing it right… ok?"

Alison giggles and Hanna smiles when she sees Alison smiling.

The pain, the sorrow is still present in Alison's heart but, with Jason and Hanna at her side, the pain doesn't hurt that much anymore…

 _ ***** Alison's narrative *****_

 _ **I want to believe there's a meaning for all that has happened to me till today, I want to believe, it will get better… so all I can do, it's keep breathing… so, let's just keep breathing, let's keep going in this journey called life…**_


	13. Arc II: NY - 4

**Hi again, here the 4th chapter of the 2nd arc: NY. Thank you for your reviews, I know everyone is wondering where I'm going with this; all I can say this story is focused in Alison's journey, and, in my point of view, it's a beautiful journey ^^. I'll not spoiler the story but you've been asking a lot, so, here is the only thing I'll tell you for now: Emily will appear again but till the last arc.**

 **NOTE: Everything in bold italics, it will be an internal dialogue, I mean, like, their thoughts in their mind. And everything between parentheses () it's to describe the scene. The *X* it's to mark a change of scenario.**

 **I hope it's clear and thank you in advance if you have the time to leave a review! Have a great day!**

* * *

 ** _NY - 4_**

Hearts… there're things in life which feel so close to you, yet you can't grasp them even if you extend your hands. Even so, even if you can't reach them physically, you know they're there… in your heart… growing stronger and waiting… waiting for you to realize they're there…

(In Jason's sofa)

Hanna huffs. - "Hell no!"

Alison. - "Come on, Hann! We always watch the movie of your selection... At least for once, let me choose..."

Hanna. - "Old movies are boring!"

Alison says while putting the movie. - "This is a classic! I still can't believe you've never seen _'When Harry Met Sally'_ … anyway, we will see it and, you'll love it!"

Hanna crosses her arms. - "No..."

Alison. - "Come on, Hann! Don't be like that…"

Hanna rolls her eyes

Alison. - "Look, this is my favorite movie. As my friend, you could at least give it a try..."

Hanna teases. - "Friends? I don't remember saying ' _yes_ ' to that label..."

Alison turns her head towards the other blonde and raises an eye-brow. -"Oh really?! So, we're not friends?!"

Hanna teases. - "Mmmm... I don't know... You haven't asked me nicely..."

Alison rolls her eyes and replies. - "Whatever... Let's watch the movie..."

With a happy smile, Alison sits beside Hanna and gets comfortable putting her popcorns in her lap.

Alison pouts when she sees a hand stealing her popcorns. – "Hey! You said you didn't want popcorns! Those are mine!"

Hanna smirks. – "And now, they're mine!"

Alison rolls her eyes and walks away…

Hanna asks. – "Where are you going?"

Alison. – "To make more popcorns… knowing you, you'll eat all that in a second…"

Hanna chuckles while putting the bowl in her lap. – "Since you're going to the kitchen, I also want a beer… bring me one very cold…"

 ** _Who I'm?! Her servant!_** Alison asks herself that, with the mouth open….

Alison says with sarcasm. – "Does the princess want something else?!"

Hanna. – "Mmmm… a sandwich… no, better two sandwiches…"

Alison. – "I was being sarcastic!"

Hanna smirks while she puts a popcorn in her mouth. – "I know…"

Alison huffs and Hanna smiles so much when she looks at the annoyed blonde, making everything she asked for. Struggling with her crutches, Alison almost falls trying to carry everything…

Alison. – "A little of help?!"

Hanna teases. – "Nahhh… you can handle it!"

Alison pouts angry. – "Hanna!"

Hanna laughs. – "Is that your angry face?! Come on, you scare no one with that face…" (She gets up from the sofa and says) "Fine, I'll help you… but, just because I don't want my sandwiches ending on the floor…"

Alison squints her eyes. – "So, kind of you…"

Hanna smiles. – "I know, right?!"

Alison rolls her eyes and once everything is settle, they see the movie. When the movie ends, Alison asks…

Alison smiles. – "It was great, right?!"

Hanna shrugs

Alison. – "You really didn't like it?!"

Hanna. – "I really don't see why it's your favorite movie… I mean, there's no action! No blood!"

Alison. – "It's a romantic movie!"

Hanna rolls her eyes. – "Anyway, I really don't get why you love this movie so much…"

Alison. – "Not many people know when love really starts. More than a friend but not quite lovers. A delicate relationship like the one of _Harry & Sally_, it changes gradually without being noticed, and keeps on blossoming, just like the changing season… it's beautiful to watch…"

Hanna pretends to snore, just to get under Alison's skin and, she did it; Alison playfully hits Hanna with a cushion of the sofa…

Alison. – "Hey! I'm talking to you!"

Hanna laughs and before knowing, they start a pillow fight. Hanna was killing it till Alison uses her secret weapon; she takes Hanna off guard when she tickles her…

Hanna laughs lying down on the sofa. – "No, no, no stop, ha-ha-ha…"

Eventually, Alison stops tickling Hanna but, she stays on top of the blonde. They look each other into the eyes and they smile. **_When was the last time I laughed so loud like now? When was the last time I felt so happy like now?_** Hanna asks herself that, while she's looking at the blue eyes of Alison and Hanna can't stop smiling while she stares at the blonde who's in top of her. Everything was fine till Hanna briefly glances at Alison's pink lips and her heart start rising…

 _Hearts and feelings that pass each other but, are oblivious to one another. The casual kiss on the cheek would have meant nothing up until it means something… the hesitation to let someone in when they're already in… the hesitation to realize what is blossoming in your heart…_

Alison raises an eye-brow. – "Are you ok, Hann? You're really red… are you getting sick?"

Trying to check Hanna's temperature, Alison glues their front-heads together and Hanna's blush increases as well as the palpitations in her chest…

 ** _So close… she's too close_** ; Hanna thinks and freaking out of the emotions which were emerging, she pushes Alison away so hard that Alison hits the floor…

Alison says while rubbing her butt. – "Hey! That hurt!"

Hanna stands up and abruptly says. – "I… I… I've to go…"

Alison. – "Hah? Why? It's because you didn't like the movie?"

Hanna rolls her eyes. – "I have to go! I just have to go, ok!"

The blonde was ready to leave till someone stops her, grabbing her from the arm…

Hanna blushes. – "What are you doing?!"

Alison says while she stands up from the floor. – "Wait, you can't leave yet…"

Hanna mumbles. – "Why?"

Alison smiles and Hanna's blush gets over her ears. **_Damn! What is wrong with me?!_** Hanna asks herself that, while she sees the other blonde looking for something…

Alison says while she gives her a gift. – "Here… for you…"

Hanna. - "What is this?"  
Alison smiles. - "A gift..."  
Hanna. – "Really? For me?"  
Alison giggles. - "Actually, now that I think about it... it's for the two of us..."  
Hanna raises an eye-brow. - "Huh?"  
Alison chuckles looking at the confused look of Hanna  
Alison. - "Just open it... you will see..."  
Hanna stares at the box and says. - "If this is a prank..."  
Alison. - "It's not..."  
Hanna. - "I don't believe you..."  
The hesitation of Hanna to open the gift, it despairs Alison…

Alison. - "I swear is not a prank... just open it! Please!"

Hanna. – "Hmm... I don't know..."  
Alison sighs. - "Open it..."  
Hanna. - "Why giving me a gift when it's not my birthday?"  
Alison groans while she grabs the box. – "OMG!"

Hanna sees how Alison opens the gift for her and she smiles staring at the headphones. Alison pushes them against Hanna's chest...  
Alison. – "You see! It isn't a prank!"  
Hanna smiles looking at the fancy headphones; she's really happy with the gift but she will not admit it, even if her smile reveals her happiness…

Alison. – "They're Bluetooth so you can put your music very loud and dance around your apartment without a problem, hoping you'll use them especially at night when everyone is trying to sleep; the warranty notice is inside, and the receipt too, in case you want to change them for another model, if you don't like them, you don't have to keep them, you can change them and…"

Hanna hugs them tight and shakes her head. – "No… they're perfect…"

Alison stares at Hanna and smiles…

Hanna looks up and asks. – "You're smiling… why?"

Alison smiles. – "I don't know… I guess it makes me really happy to make you happy…"

Hanna blushes and rushes to leave. Looking at the blonde leaving so fast without saying good-bye, Alison is more confused than ever…

Alison mumbles confused. – "What did I do wrong?"

 ** _*X*_**

* * *

 ** _*** Hanna's narrative***_**

 ** _My grandpa has always said that his hugest success in life was to find love on his best friend; Grandma says the same too; I grew up hearing all their adventures together and, when I was a little girl all I could wish for, it was to be as lucky as them… I don't know when I lost that wish… I don't know when I became so cynical and, I don't know when you started to change that…_**

 _(In a coffee shop)_

Absorbed in her thoughts, Hanna doesn't come back to reality till something hit her head…

Hanna whines. – "Hey! Don't throw me your chips!"

Mona. – "Well, then stop spacing out!"

Hanna rolls her eyes

Mona. – "Have you heard anything of what I said?"

Hanna sighs heavy. – "No…"

Mona sighs. – "Really Hann! You've been acting weird all day! What is wrong with you?!"

Hanna shakes her head and replies. – "Nothing… so, you were saying…"

They keep talking and looking around, Mona sees a familiar face…

Mona says while waving her hand. – "Hey! ALI! Over here!"

Hanna turs her head and looking at the smiling blonde walking towards them and, there's it again… the rising heart, the blush…

Mona stares at Hanna and says. – "Hann?"

Hanna rushes towards the bathroom and Alison raises an eye-brow, looking at the girl running away…

Mona.- "Well that's strange…"

Alison. – "I think I pissed her off…"

Mona. – "What do you mean?"

Talking about their movie night, Mona says…

Mona smirks. – "I can't believe you forced Hann to see a romantic movie… she hates that…"

Alison. – "What?! Any girl fantasizes with romance!"

Mona shakes her head. – "Oh, no, that's a lie! And, Hanna is the living proof of that…"

Alison. – "Why you say that? You're lying…"

Mona. – "I'm not… she really hates romance and corny things…"

Alison gets absorbed in her thoughts, she can't believe that Hanna doesn't want romance in her life; anyone should wish for romance, at least that's what Alison thinks. And, deciding to prove she's right… she gets an idea…

Alison. – "I've to go…"

Mona. – "What? Why? You just came in…"

Alison. – "Sorry, there's something I need to handle… bye…"

Mona. – "Bye…" (She looks at the blonde leaving and says) "Hey! Don't forget about my birthday party next week!"

Alison nods and leaves. Once the coast's clear, Hanna returns…

Mona teases. – "Were you hiding?"

Hanna blushes. – "WHAT?!" (She shakes the head) "No…"

Mona stares at her BFF, she sees the blush on her cheeks and, Mona puts the pieces together…

Mona asks. – "Hanna… are you… are you…?"

Hanna looks at her into the eyes…

Mona continues. – "Are you developing feelings for Alison?"

Hanna snaps with a lot of blush on her cheeks. – "WHAT?! NOOO!"

Mona raises an eye-brow…

Hanna rolls her eyes and says. – "Not that I don't feel anything for Ali, I mean, we've been spending so much time together, she's fun, sweet… maybe too sweet to my taste, but she cares for me… she always cares…" (She smiles and then, she shakes her head) "Anyway, I love her but, it's more like _'I love you, man'_ type of love… it's friendship… yeah… it's friendship and nothing more…"

Hanna keeps repeating the same speech over and over, no sure who she's trying to convince, Mona or herself…

 ** _*X*_**

* * *

Hearing knocks in her door, Hanna huffs irritated since she didn't want to wake up so earlier…

Hanna says while she opens the door. – "Who the fuck dares to knock at my door at this hour?!" (She sees the girl in front of her and blushes) "Ali…?"

Alison. – "I know it's too early for you, but, I need you to dress up and come with me…"

Hanna. – "Hah?"

Alison waves her hands and says. – "Come on… I've something to show you…"

Hanna crosses her arms around her chest and says. – "Where?"

Alison smiles. – "It's a surprise…"

Hanna raises an eye brow and mumbles. – "You're acting weird and, it's freaking me out…"

Alison. – "Look, Hanna, we're friends…"

Hanna smirks. – "I haven't said ' _yes_ ' to that label…"

Alison rolls her eyes and Hanna smirks

Alison. – "Well, I consider you my friend and, yes, you might think that you're not the kind of girl who gets ass over teacup in love with corny things or romantic movies but, I think you're saying that because you know nothing about romance…"

Hanna raises an eye-brow. – "And, you do?"

Alison smiles. – "I'm a romantic… I believe in fairy tales, in magic and true love… and I believe I can show you that romance is not that bad… so… what do you say…?" (She stretches her hand towards Hanna and says) "Would you come with me? Would you let me to show you what romance is…?"

Hanna stares at the blonde, not sure of what she should say… or better yet, what she should feel about this but even if her mind was telling to say 'NO', her body was already moving, getting dressed…

Alison looks at Hanna running in all senses and she says…

Alison. – "You don't have to hurry, I'm not in any hurry, I'll wait…"

Hanna. – "If I don't hurry, you'll get tired of waiting…"

Alison. – "Hann… look at me…"

They look at each other into the eyes and Alison says to her with a big smile…

Alison. – "I'll be waiting for you always no matter what… I promise…"

Hanna smiles and takes her time to get ready…

 ** _*X*_**

* * *

(In the Mall)

Hanna raises an eye-brow and says. – "Really…? The mall? This is like my second home, how the HELL this is romantic…?"

Alison. – "Just wait a moment, okay…?"

For a moment, Alison disappears from Hanna's sight and nothing was out of normal till they put in the speakers Hanna's favorite song…

Hanna. – "What a…?"

In question of minutes a lot of people start dancing, and between them, Alison dances clumsily with her crutches…

Hanna chuckles. – "You… dorky…"

The flashmob was just the beginning of their journey. Getting inspired by all the most romantic movies she has ever seen, Alison recreates the more corny and sweet movie scenes she can, and for Hanna's surprise, Hanna really liked it… everything…

 _(In a fair at night)_

Hanna says while putting her hands up. – "Ah! I won, again! YES!"

Alison smiles. – "You're enjoying this, isn't?"

Hanna just shrugs and, Alison chuckles. They keep hanging around, Alison buying any candy, any food that Hanna wants and, for the 1st time in her life, Hanna knows what it feels to be treated like a princess…

Alison chuckles and looking at her watch, she says. – "Come on, one last thing before going home…"

Hanna follows the blonde and raises an eye-brow when she sees the ferris wheel. The blonde looks relucted to get in but, Alison holds her hand, making it impossible to Hanna to say no…

Alison says while they're in the top of the ferris wheel. – "Look, Hanna! Look!"

Hanna looks up and she smiles when the fireworks start…

Alison says while looking at the fireworks. – "It's beautiful, isn't?"

Hanna stares at the blonde and mumbles with a smile. – "It's…"

 ** _*** Hanna's narrative ***_**

 ** _When I was little, I didn't understand why ferris wheels existed. They were just sluggish and went up high. I got bored with it after only one ride. The roller coaster and the loop slider in other hand, they were so exiting! I only paid attention to the thrilling rides. But… I kind of understand now. Ferris wheels are for slowly cutting across the sky with someone especial to you and, maybe they're not so bad after all… maybe they can be as thrilling as roller coasters and loop sliders if you're with the right person…_**

Back home, Hanna is smiling while she opens her door, she laughs very loud when she sees Alison almost falling by putting the big teddy bear that they won in the sofa…

Alison pouts. – "Hey! Don' laugh! I could hurt myself!"

Hanna laughs. – "And that's what it makes it so fucking funny!"

Alison chuckles too.

Hanna mumbles with a smile. – "Thanks… I really enjoyed today… maybe romance is not that bad after all…"

Alison smiles hearing Hanna's word. But the day was far to end; holding Hanna's hand spontaneously, the blonde guides Hanna to the roof and Hanna gasps, surprised to see the entire roof decorated with xmas lights and a table for two…

Hanna. – "What is this…?"

Alison walks towards the table and pulls the chair back, offering Hanna to sit…

Alison says while making a reverence. – "My lady…"

Hanna chuckles with a lot of blush and sits, she blushes harder when Alison puts a napkin in her lap…

Alison says while putting the dishes on the table. – "Do you think you can still eat after all?"

Hanna says while licking her lips. – "Are you kidding me?! Please… I could eat an entire turkey right now…"

Alison chuckles and they spend a lovely dinner together. It was the moment of the dessert, licking her spoon, Hanna notices the telescope and says…

Hanna. – "Why there's a telescope here…?"

Alison smiles. – "Glad that you noticed it, come on, I want to show you something…"

Looking through the telescope, Hanna says. – "I don't see anything…"

Alison. – "Are you sure…? Normally I put it in the right coordinates…"

Hanna. – "I see nothing beside a fucking white point…"

Alison giggles. – "It's not a fucking white point, Hann… that's a star…"

Hanna. – "Really? That small point…?"

Alison chuckles and nods; she gets something from her bag and says with a smile…

Alison. – "Actually, it's your star…"

Hanna pulls back and says confused. – "What?!"

Alison gives her some documents and reading them, Hanna is extremely surprised to find out that Alison named a star after her…

Hanna mumbles. – "You named the star: Hanna Marrin…?"

Looking at the start, Alison says. – "You're a star Hann, and now… the entire universe knows it too… so, never doubt about yourself ever again ok…?"

With watery-eyes, Hanna nods and hugs Alison very tight. Alison just chuckles with such tight hug…

Alison. – "I have something very important to ask you…"

 ** _***Hanna's narrative *** Once in a life time, you meet someone who changes it everything… someone who makes you so damn happy, someone who makes you believe in magic… in romance…_**

They look at each other into the eyes and, holding her into her arms, Hanna feels so damn happy, anxious to know what Alison has to say…

Alison. – "I don't know where I stand with you. And I don't know what I mean to you. All I know is every time I'm with you, I want to make you smile, I really care about you…"

Hanna smiles, blushes and bites her lips as she's expecting something big from this…

Alison asks. – "Hanna... I want to ask you something very important…"

Hanna smiles like a fool, she makes little jumps, excited of what could come next, but sadly, she puts her expectations too high…

Alison. – "Hanna, would you be… would you like to be... MY FRIEND?"

Hanna stops smiling. – "Huh?"

Alison. – "Well, you said that I should ask you nicely… so, I'm doing it, I'm asking you nicely if you would be my friend…" (Big smile) "So, what do you say? Friends?"

Hanna stays in silence, just a tear rolls over her cheek and Alison is confused because she has no idea of what she did wrong this time…

 ** _***Hanna's narrative ***_**

 ** _Once in a life time, you meet someone who changes it everything… the question is: what do you do when it happens? What do you do when you realize you're in love with someone and, this person is right in front of you…? What do you do? Why risk a good thing? Why make it weird? Why…. Why can't you just be content with what you've now? Why you desire more…? Why you have to fall in love with someone who can't love you back…?_**


	14. Arc II: NY - 5

**Hi again, sorry for my lack on updating, I'm really sorry, I promised a sooner update but I couldn't deliver, lot of fatigue 'cause of work, really sorry guys. Here the 5t chapter of the 2nd arc: NY, next one will be the last one of this arc.**

 **NOTE: Everything in bold italics, it will be an internal dialogue, I mean, like, their thoughts in their mind. And everything between parentheses () it's to describe the scene.**

 **I hope it's clear and thank you in advance if you have the time to leave a review! Have a great day!**

* * *

 ** _NY - 5_**

 ** _*** Hanna's narrative ***_**

 ** _Have you ever thought about how many things in our lives are all about timing? We met as strangers, 1st I hated you, I found you annoying but then, with time, I found you less and less annoying, I stopped hating you… we grew up together like persons, side by side, you became my friend, someone very important for me, and everything was looking perfect until feelings changed… you made my feelings for you to change… and I hate you for that…_**

 _(In the roof)_

Alison smiles. – "So, what do you say Hann…. Would you be my friend… or better, my best friend?" (She notices a tear in Hanna's eyes and she clears it with her hands) "Hann?"

Hanna pulls back, her face sifts from sadness to anger…

Alison gulps. – "Hann…?"

Hanna yells. – "I hate U!"

Alison. – "What?! WHY?!"

Hanna doesn't reply Alison's question, she just rushes to leave with tears in her eyes and, Alison gasps, surprised of what just happened. Alison has no clue what was happening, and she wasn't going to figure it out any soon….

 _Some days later…_

 _(In Jason's apartment)_

Jason looks at his sister, pouting sad on the sofa…

Jason. – "Something wrong, Ali…?"

Alison sighs sad. – "Hann is angry at me…"

Jason. – "Why?"

Alison. – "That's the worst part, I don't know why!" (She pouts sad) "I miss my friend…"

Jason takes the time for the food which is in the oven and, sits at her side; he wraps his arms around her and the blonde smiles, feeling protected into the arms of her dear brother…

Jason. – "Don't worry too much about it, you're smart, you can figure it out…"

Alison. – "And, what if I can't…?"

Jason. – "Have you tried to ask her why she's mad with you…?"

Alison sighs. – "I've tried to communicate with her but, she completely ignores me each time I try to reach her…" (Sad sigh) "What I did wrong, Jason…? How did I lose my 1st and only friend…?"

Jason doesn't know what to say, he just hugs his sister and tries his best on cheer her up…

 _(In Hanna's workplace)_

Hanna was coming back from an errand when the girl of the lobby says to her that someone was waiting for her.

Hanna. – "It's a girl? A blonde?"

Before the girl in the reception could say something, someone else answers Hanna's question…

Jason. – "I'm blond but I'm not a girl…"

 ** _*** Hanna's narrative ***_**

 ** _Love doesn't make sense, you really don't always have a choice when it's about love… you just fall for it… without asking for it, you just hopeless fall in love. And, the more you hide your feelings, the more it shows…_**

Hanna. – "What do you want DiLaurentis…?"

Jason gives her a lunch bag and says. – "I got used to cook extra food; even if you haven't been around the past few days, I keep cooking for more than 2 people… it will be a lame to waste it… so here…"

Hanna hesitates on taking it but, it smells so good, that she quickly takes it and runs away. Jason follows her.

Hanna. – "This area is just for employees…"

The blonde tries to push him out but, Jason doesn't move, not even a mm…

Jason. – "What are you doing?"

Hanna sighs while she keeps pushing him. – "I'm pushing you away… you shouldn't be here…"

Jason. – "I'm not talking about what you're doing right now, I'm talking about Ali… what are you doing with her?"

Hanna stops her tracks and blushes, just hearing the name of the girl she doesn't dare to face, it makes her blush…

Jason sighs. – "I don't know what happened between you two, but she's sad, really sad…"

Hanna gulps hard, looking down without being able to see him into the eyes…

Jason. – "It's hard to apologize, especially when you don't know what you did wrong… could you at least tell her what she did wrong? Could you please talk with her? She misses you…"

Hanna looks up and blushes. – "She misses me?!"

Jason nods. – "Yes, she misses her friend…"

Hanna sighs with a bitter voice. – "Friend…"

Jason notices how Hanna didn't like to be called 'Alison's friend', he doesn't know why but, he hopes his next words will help to repair their friendship…

Jason. – "I'll be honest with you, I wasn't thrilled with the idea of you two, becoming friends because I always saw you like the nasty girl of the building…"

Hanna pouts. – "Hey! I'm not nasty…!"

Jason chuckles. – "Not anymore but yeah, you were… but, you changed… you changed for good and I think that change in your person has a lot to do with your friendship with Ali…"

Hanna doesn't deny it, she just avoids eye-contact and crosses her arms above her chest…

Jason. – "Don't ask me why, but she's good for you and you're good for her… you're good for each other… you bring out the best in each other and let me tell you something, you don't find that kind of bond with everyone…"

Hanna can't argue what he's saying but she can't see Alison, she can't face the feelings she's feeling, she doesn't want to feel this way, but she can't stop it. Scared of those feelings, of how strong they were becoming; Hanna did what she thought it was the best for her: cut Alison from her life… even if that hurt more of what she will ever admit…

Jason sighs. – "I'll not insist you any more, you're free to do whatever you want but I really hope you two can make peace with each other before she leaves…"

He starts walking away, but he stops walking when someone grabs him from the arm. Jason turns his head towards the person who's grabbing his arm, and he gulps hard when he sees the scared look of Hanna…

Hanna says with watery-eyes. – "She's leaving…?"

Jason. – "Probably very soon, tomorrow she has an appointment with the doctor, if the doctor take off the plaster of her leg; she will be able to go back to work very, very soon…"

 ** _*** Hanna's narrative ***_**

 ** _Do you know how hard is it to just walk away from you? Hide my feelings, act like I don't care, like I'm fine…? Why am I so afraid to lose you when you're not even mine? Why… why I feel like this?! It's so dumb! It's so stupid! (Sighs) I don't want to hurt myself but, I keep doing it… because it hurts… it hurts not to have you like I want… you're a pain that I try to give up… but I'm falling doing it… and you… you're not helping at all…_**

 _(In Mona's birthday party)_

Mona opens the door and she happily hugs the girl who's arriving at her party…

Mona. – "Ali! I'm so happy you could come…" (She looks at the blonde, up and down, and smiles) "Look at you, without crutches… nice…"

Alison smiles. – "Yeah, it's very nice to finally walk like normal people…"

Both girl giggle

Alison gives her a present and says. – "Here for you, happy birthday…"

Mona. – "Thank you…" (She points out towards a table on the middle of the apartment and says) "You can put it there, with the others…"

Alison sighs. – "I… I wasn't planning on getting inside…"

Mona frowns. – "What? You're not staying on my party? Why?"

Alison looks down and says with a sad voice. – "I… I don't want to ruin your party…"

Mona chuckles. – "What are you talking about?"

Alison knew that Hanna was the BFF of Mona; with Hanna angry at her, the last thing she wanted to do, it was to put Mona in a difficult situation. Mona deserved to spend a happy birthday without drama or fights, so, Alison was reluctant to just give her the gift and leave before crossing eyes with the other blonde but sadly, Alison's plan goes to hell when a person from the party approaches…

Aria. – "Alison…?"

Alison. – "Aria…?"

Mona. – "Do you know each other…?"

Aria smiles. – "Yeah, on my trip to Havana…" (She hugs the blonde and says with a happy smile) "OMG! I'm so happy to see you again!"

Alison hugs her back and smiles. – "Yeah, me too… I'm happy to see you…"

Aria holds Alison's hand and pulls her inside while she says…

Aria. – "Come on, you've to taste my little pigs…"

Alison frowns. – "Little pigs…?"

Someone else approaches and answers Alison's question…

Mike. – "She means the little snacks she did with sausages and puff pastry… it looks disgusting, but it actually tastes really good…"

Aria playfully hits Mike's arm and whines. – "Hey! I worked hard on making them…"

Mike chuckles. – "Sorry, I know…" (He looks at the blonde and says while he stretches his hand towards her) "I think no one has introduced us. Hi, I'm Mike, Mona's boyfriend, and Aria's brother…"

Aria corrects him. – "Little brother… even if you're taller than me… you'll always be my little Mikey…"

Mike rolls his eyes and, everybody chuckles. The introduction is made, a happy unexpected encounter happens and, someone who was hovering at the distance, doesn't look happy. With a sour expression, Hanna narrows her eyes on Alison, especially when she sees her happily talking with Aria…

 ** _*** Hanna's narrative ***_**

 ** _They call it 'jealousy', I call it 'fear of losing something precious to you' and there's no worst pain than fear to lose something it has never been yours…_**

On the balcony of the apartment, looking at the stars, Hanna sighs hard, lost on her thought she doesn't notices she's not alone till she sneezes, and someone puts a jacket over her shoulders…

Alison says while she covers Hanna with her jacket. – "Put this on, it's getting cold…"

Hanna avoids eye-contact, she refuses to wear Alison's jacket and says while she throws the jacket on Alison's face…

Hanna says with a bitter voice, filled with jealousy. – "I don't want your jacket… I don't need your jacket… why don't you go and, give it to that fucking little brunette… you looked so happy with her, why don't you go with her and give her your fucking jacket…"

Alison frowns. – "Why you're so mad at me, Hann? What did I do?"

Hanna doesn't reply, she just gives her silence treatment, just like the past few days and, the other blonde sighs sad, really sad. Alison starts walking inside but she stops her tracks and she looks at the other blonde when she says with sadness reflected in her voice…

Alison. – "I miss my best friend…"

Hanna. – "I'm not your friend, neither, your best friend…"

Alison. – "For me, a best friend is someone who makes you laugh even when you think you'll never smile again…" (She looks at her with deer eyes and says) "Because of you, I smiled, I laughed again when I believed for sure I wasn't going to feel happy ever again…"

Hanna looks at her and, her heart quivers when she sees how Alison is looking at her and expressing her feelings for her…

Alison. – "Hann, because of you I laugh a little harder… I cry a little less and smile a lot more… you're my dearest friend and you'll always be… even if you say you're not, for me… for me, you'll always be my BFF…" (She sighs sad and walks away) "And, I'm sorry Hann, I don't know what I did to make you mad, but I'm sorry… I truly sorry…"

 ** _*** Hanna's narrative ***_**

 ** _How you'll know if it's the right decision if you never make it? How you'll know it will never work out, if you never try it? Against the odds, against your fears, against the little voices in your head, you've to risk it… you've to take chances… make mistakes… that's how you grew up… that's how you live without looking back in five years and think 'I could have it all, but I was too afraid to do something about it…'._**

 _(In Jason's apartment)_

It was 2am when someone knocked the door…

Alison mumbles with a sleepy voice. – "Who could be at this hour?"

Dragging her sleepy body towards the door, the blonde wildly opens her eyes when she opens the door…

Alison. – "Hanna…?"

Hanna says with a tipsy voice. – "Hey you…"

Alison frowns. – "Are you drunk…?" (She leans a little toward the blonde and sniffs) "OMG! You stink on vodka!"

Hanna throws herself towards Alison and she smiles when the other blonde catches her into her arms…

Hanna sniffs Alison's hair and mumbles. – "Vanilla… I don't like vanilla, but I like it in you…"

Alison. – "Ok…"

Hanna almost loses balance, but Alison's holds her tighter and the drunk blonde doesn't fall…

Hanna says with a tipsy voice. – "You're so strong…"

Alison. – "It's late Hann, let me help you to get inside your apartment…"

The blonde thinks Hanna is so drunk that she might tried to get inside the wrong apartment, but, truth be told, Hanna didn't knock the DiLaurentis' door by mistake. Alison tries to guide Hanna towards her apartment but, the blonde sneak inside, rushing towards the sleeper sofa…

Hanna says while she jumps into the sleeper sofa. – "Wyyyy…!"

Alison sighs. – "Hann, that's not your bed…"

Hanna rolls over the sleeper sofa and says. – "Tonight, it's…"

Alison rolls her eyes, she's too tired to argue with a drunk Hanna…

Alison sighs. – "Fine, but don't you dare to throw up over me, ok?"

Hanna goofy nods and Alison helps her to take off her shoes…

Alison. – "Hann! Stop kicking! You can't sleep with the shoes on…"

Hanna teases. – "You're trying to see me naked…"

Alison frowns. – "What?! Off course no! I'm just taking off your shoes…"

Hanna sits on the expanded bed of the sleeper sofa and says while she starts taking off her clothes…

Hanna. – "I'll help you to take it off…"

Alison sighs. – "Hann… stop…"

The drunk blonde tries to pull off her blouse, but she gets stuck with it with the arms up…

Hanna pouts. – "I'm stuck…"

Alison giggles…

Hanna pouts. – "Don't laugh! Help me!"

Alison knees in bed, she helps her to take it off and, immediately, Hanna pushes Alison towards her and both girls, fall into the bed. Alison was on top, Hanna just wearing her bra on the top and when they stay, face to face, with a tiny gap between them, Hanna wants to talk from the heart… but she just puffs her face what Alison finds it very cute and chuckles.

Her perfect dimples, the sound of her laugh… everything is so perfect for Hanna that without asking permission, she hugs Alison's by the neck and pushes her towards her; their lips almost crash against each other but before it happened, Alison puts her hand between their lips…

Alison sighs. – "Uff… that was close…"

Hanna pouts. – "Mmmm… why you did that…?"

Alison says while she tries to get free of Hanna's grip. – "Hann, I think you drank too much…"

Hanna pouts. – "Mmmm…. I hate you! Idiot!"

Alison. – "Idiot?!" (She asks with sadness) "Do you really hate me…?"

Hanna can't stand to see the sadness reflected on those blue eyes, so, she lets her go from her arms and rolls on bed, giving Alison the back…

Alison. – "Hann… stop icing me out… please…"

 ** _*** Hanna's narrative ***_**

 ** _What do you need to open up with someone? What do you need to express your feelings? What do you need to expose your heart…?_**

Hanna mumbles. – "I hate you because I don't hate you at all…"

Alison frowns. – "I… I don't understand… do you hate me or not…? It's very confusing…"

Hanna sighs annoyed, she grabs a pillow and, throws it to Alison, into the face…

Hanna. – "You're very stupid! Why you can't see it?!"

Alison grabs the pillow before it hits her face and asks. – "Why I can't see what?!"

Hanna says with a shaky voice. – "That I like you…"

Alison doesn't get what Hanna's trying to say and the blonde misunderstand Hanna's like with when you like someone like a friend…

Alison smiles. – "Awww… I like to be your friend too, Hann…"

Hanna grabs the other pillow and hits Alison with it, while she says angry and frustrated…

Hanna. – "No! Moron! No, that kind of 'like'!"

Alison. – "Stop hitting me with the pillow!" (She grabs the pillow and throws her very far from them, then, she looks at Hanna into the eyes and asks) "Hann, wha…?"

Hanna cuts her off. – "I've a thing for you…"

Alison says in shock. – "WHAT?! WHY?!"

Hanna. – "Why?! What kind of stupid question is that?! Why do I've a thing for you?!" (She waves her hands) "I don't know Ali, maybe it's because I think you're worth having a thing for… because when I was being bullied by my boss, you stood up for me…"

Alison's eyes get bigger…

Hanna. – "Because when I wake up, the 1st thing I want to see, it's your fucking smile!"

Alison blushes and gulps

Hanna. – "Because when you told me someone broke your heart, all I could think it's why this person would let anyone like you go…" (She gets very emotional and tears appear in her eyes while she keeps talking from the heart) "Because you're the best thing that has happen to me in a long, very long time! Because you're my friend! Because I trust you!" (She says louder and louder) "Because you make me smile! You make me happy! You shine my world!" (She throws her fists over Alison's chest and says with tears) "You! You, moron! You make me better!"

Alison stay speechless, she's still processing everything the other girl is saying and, Hanna just leans her head over Alison's chest and cries…

Hanna sobs. – "You moron! You're the biggest jerk on the planet for not seeing how you make me feel!" (Sobs) "That's why I hate you! I hate you for making me feel like this and ruin our friendship!"

Alison doesn't know what to do or what to say, she just hugs Hanna while Hanna cries till there's no more tears to show, till she's so sore for crying that she falls asleep in Alison's arms…

 ** _** Hanna's narrative ***_**

 ** _One day, I'm going to wake up, roll over on my side, and kiss the love of my life… I just wonder when it will happen…?_**

Hanna rolls on bed and says with a sore voice…

Hanna whines. – "My head hurts…"

The blonde rubs her eyes and she stops moving when she realizes she's waking up into the arms of someone else…

Hanna blushes. – "Ali…?"

The other blonde has one arm wrapped around Hanna, she's deeply sleeping and, Hanna doesn't want to move, she just wants to stare Alison's sleeping… forever…

Hanna softly kisses Alison's cheek and smiles till she recalls what happened last night. Hanna gulps hard, she feels a huge palpitation on her chest since she doesn't know yet, what will be the reply to her love confession…

Alison slowly opens her eyes…

Hanna gulps. – "Ali…?"

Their eyes meet, and there's no space for more hidden feelings, or misunderstandings… there's just room for the truth… whatever that will be…


	15. Arc II: NY - 6

**Hi guys, this 2nd arc will finish and the next one will be shorter (2 or 3 ch) but it'll be very interesting. Here the last chapter of the 2nd arc: NY and, like I said in Havana, just because the arc of NY will end, this doesn't mean we will never see again the characters of this arc. Well, we will say good-bye to one character in this chapter and probably you will don't like it but, it came like this, sorry…**

 **This chapter will start with the last scene of the previous chapter (when the girls are waking up…)**

 **NOTE: Everything in italics will be dreams; and in bold italics, it will be an internal dialogue, I mean, like, their thoughts in their mind. And everything between parentheses () it's to describe the scene.**

 **I hope it's clear and thank you in advance if you have the time to leave a review! Have a great day!**

* * *

 ** _NY - 6_**

 ** _*** Alison's narrative ***_**

 ** _How long will you hunt me till I let you go…? How long will take me to get you out of my heart… of my soul?_**

 _Alison slowly opens her eyes and she smiles immediately when the 1st thing she sees, it's her 1st love…_

 _Alison smiles. – "Hi…"_

 _Emily smiles. – "Hi…"_

 _Both girls don't say much, they just stay there, in bed, looking at each other..._

 _Alison mumbles. – "Am I dreaming again, isn't?"_

 _Emily doesn't reply, she just keeps smiling and softly puts Alison's hair behind Alison's ear. The soft touch of the brunette makes her blush, Alison blushes and smiles with a little of sadness…_

 _Alison chuckles with sadness. – "It's a dream… you're not here…" (She sighs sad and, caresses Emily's cheek) "Why you keep appearing in my dreams…? Why?!"_

 _Emily. – "Why you don't let me go?"_

 _Alison gulps and her eyes fill with tears…_

 _Emily. – "Why you don't let me go?"_

 _Alison mumbles with tears in her eyes. – "I… I don't know how…"_

 ** _*** Alison's narrative ***_**

 ** _How long we hang on to our 1st love? How long it takes us to let go…? Are we really capable of leaving the memories in the past without being hunted by it? It's like you're scared to lose what you don't have anymore… still pending in the memories; uncapable of turning the page… refusing to close the chapter. You keep the book open, gripping in that last page without turning it… and you ask yourself, what it takes to move on? What it takes…?"_**

This time, Alison really opens her eyes, she's not dreaming neither the girl beside her it's Emily…

Hanna. – "Ali…"

Their eyes meet, Alison recalls the drunk love confession of Hanna, she remembers each word and, even if she's not sure how to handle it; she decides to don't ignore it, and talk…

Alison spins around and sits on bed when she says. – "Hi… Hann… I…"

The blonde wasn't sure how start this conversation, but her attempt of doing it, it gets more complicated when a revelation is done. Hanna frowns, staring at the sheets, she sees a bump between Alison's legs…

Hanna. – "What is that?"

Alison gazes in the same direction, her eyes get bigger when she notices her morning boner…

Alison. – "Crap!"

The blonde puts a pillow above, trying to hide it but it's too late; she notices the confused look of Hanna and, there's no turning back from this. **_Please don't call me freak…_** Alison mentally says to herself while she takes a deep breath and confesses…

Alison. – "Hann… I…" (Gulps) "There's something I haven't told you…"

The blonde explains her natural anatomy to the one she considers her BFF; and while she does it, a huge fear expands in Alison's body… fear of rejection, fear of losing her friend, fear of being label as a 'freak'… **_Will she see me with disgusting eyes? Will she stop being my friend? Will she mock about me? Will her feelings change after this?_** So many questions… so many doubts…

Alison's mind goes south, completely expecting the worse but, Hanna reacts in a way the blonde never could imagine…

Hanna. - "Oh... I see... uhmm..." (She bites her lips and asks with lust in her eyes) "Can I see it?!"

Alison blushes. - "What?!

Hanna crawls towards her, and says while she tries to pull off the pillow and the sheets…

Hanna. - "Come on! Let me see it... I have never seen one…"

Alison frowns. – "You've never…?"

Hanna blushes when she realizes she just revealed she has never have sex…

Alison. – "Hann… you…."

Hanna cuts her off. – "Don't change the subject, and let me see it…"

Hanan pulls the sheets, Alison spins around, trying to hide from Hanna, the blonde is blushing a lot and she can't avoid it…

Alison grips on the sheets and, puts her hands between her legs and says. - "No! You can't see it!"

Hanna. – "Come on! Just a peek..."

Alison blushes. – "No! Nooo!"

Both girls spin around the bed, Hanna wants to see it and Alison doesn't allow her to do it. Eventually, the chase becomes a silly pillow fight which ends in tickling…

Hanna says while she tickles Alison. – "Come on…"

Alison burst in laughs. – "No! Hann, stop, stop, stop… ha-ha-ha…"

Alison was laughing so loud when Jason emerged in the living room; he sees the girls tucking each other and laughing and, Jason smiles happy…

Jason. – "She's smiling again…"

 ** _*** Alison's narrative ***_**

 ** _The most memorable people in life will be the one who will always love you… you, the imperfect, the confused, the wrong you… and even if you're close to very few people, if you find at least, one person like that… then you're the luckiest person in the world… and in my case, I'm the luckiest since I've two: my brother & my BFF…_**

Hanna drops the cutlery on the table and licks her lips…

Hanna. – "God! You really know how to cook…"

Jason chuckles. – "Well, thank you… it's nice to have you around for breakfast again…"

Alison smiles. – "Yeah…"

Hanna smiles too…

Jason says while he takes the empty dishes…

Jason. – "So, what did you do last night?"

Both girls look at each other and, blush…

Hanna mumbles. – "W-what do you mean?"

Jason. – "You slept here, did you fall asleep watching a movie or something?"

Alison rambles. – "Well, no… we… ahmm… talk… well… I… she… ahmmm…"

Hanna looks at her watch and says. – "Look at that! I need to go…"

Jason frowns. – "It's Saturday… you work today?"

Hanna. – "No but I need to go…. go… mmm… go and see Mona! Yes, Mona!" (She rushes to takes her things and says while she runs towards the door) "Thanks for everything, see u!"

Alison. – "Hann, wait, we…" (The door closes, and she sighs deeply) "We should talk…"

 ** _*** Hanna's narrative ***_**

 ** _Here's the truth about the truth: it hurts. So, that's why we hide, that's why we lie… we lie to ourselves because the truth freaking hurts…_**

(In Mona's apartment)

Hanna was sitting in Mona's sofa, Mona sits at her side and notices how the blonde is a complete zombie…

Mona. – "So, why the unexpected visit? I don't complain but I want to know, what's up?"

Hanna sighs without replying, Mona just stares at her friend, at the blonde and, reading her body language, Mona asks…

Mona. – "Did something happen between you and Ali…?"

Hanna blushes. – "What?! I… I… I don't know what you're talking about…"

Mona. – "Please Hann, we know each other since: forever! Do you really think I wouldn't notice it?!"

Hanna mumbles. – "Notice what?"

Mona. – "The way you look at her…"

Hanna turns in other direction and buries her face against the pillows of the sofa…

Mona rubs Hanna's back. – "Come on Hann… talk with me…"

Hanna spins around; playing with a pillow between her hands, the blonde confesses the event of last night. Even if she was tipsy, she remembers every single detail and she sighs sad while she recalls everything…

Mona. – "Why you look sad?"

Hanna. – "I don't think she feels the same…"

Mona. – "Did she say that?"

Hanna. – "No but…"

Mona. – "No buts Hann, you two have to talk…"

Hanna. – "Why? I already know the answer…"

Mona. – "You can't say that if she hasn't said it…"

Hanna pouts. – "I don't want to hear what she has to say…"

Mona. – "You need to… both of you need to talk…"

The piercing look of Mona is too powerful and Hanna whines while she stands up and says…

Hanna. – "Fine! I'll go and talk with her…" (She stars walking and, in her way, she grabs a bottle of wine) "I just need a little of courage…"

Mona takes the bottle away from Hanna and says…

Mona. – "Without alcohol, Hann…"

Hanna. – "What?!"

Both girls start fighting for the bottle when they hear knocks in the door…

Hanna. – "Give me that!"

Mona pushes her away and says. – "No… you don't need alcohol to talk… you don't need to be drunk to deal with your emotions…"

(Knocks on the door again…)

Hanna. – "Come on, Mona!"

Mona shakes her head. – "No…" (She looks at the door and asks) "Who's it?"

Alison. – "Me, Alison…"

Both girls freeze and mumble at the unison. – "Alison…?!"

Alison. – "I… well… Hanna said she was coming and I… we… ahmmm… is she here?"

Hanna whispers. – "Say no, say no, say no…"

Mona smirks and says very loud. – "She's here!"

Hanna hits Mona's arm…

Mona. – "Auch!"

Hanna. – "What did I tell you!"

Mona smirks and while both friends keep gazing at each other, the other blonde is still waiting behind the closed door…

Alison. – "Can I… can she… ahmmm… I'd like to talk with her… can I come in…?"

Hanna pleads. – "No, no, no, please Mona; I'm not ready for this… please no…"

Mona sighs heavy, she really believes Hanna needs to talk with Alison but, she doesn't want to push her to do it, either…

Alison. – "Mona…?"

Waiting in front of the door, Alison steps back a little when she hears the gears of the lock. The door opens, and Mona says 'hi'.

Mona. – "She can't see u right now?"

Alison. – "Is she ok?"

Mona. – "Don't worry too much, she's fine but, she's no ready to talk…"

Alison. – "Oh…"

Mona. – "And you…? Are you ready to talk?"

Alison gasps. – "I… I…" (Gulps) "I believe we need to talk… she & me…"

Mona nods. – "Yes… but no today…"

Alison nods. – "Ok…" (She starts walking away and before leaving, she says) "Can you tell her I'll be waiting for her, to talk?"

Mona sees a Hanna who's listening everything…

Mona smiles. – "Don't worry, she knows…"

Alison smiles. – "Ok…"

 ** _*** Alison's narrative ***_**

 ** _Who gets to determine when the old ends and the new begins? It's not on the calendar, it's not a birthday, it's not a new year. It's an event, big or small, something that changes us. Ideally, that gives us hope, a new way of living and looking at the world, a way of letting go of old memories._**

(Another day in Jason's apartment)

 _Alison was happily eating her hamburger and her fries with a lot of ketchup while Hanna's looking at her; Alison feels the piercing look of Hanna and looks at her while she says…._

 _Alison points out at her face and says. – "What? Do I have sauce in my face?"_

 _Hanna doesn't reply, she just stares at Alison without blinking. Alison touches her face and finds something…_

 _Alison. – "Oh God, I do have ketchup in my chin!"_

 _The blonde tries to clean it up but, she just makes it worse, she spreads the ketchup all over her face…_

 _Hanna chuckles. – "OMG! You're worse than a kid!"_

 _Alison pouts. – "No, I'm not…"_

 _Hanna can't stop laughing, seeing Alison's face all messy and how badly Alison is to clean it, it's super cute for Hanna and, she can't stop her chuckles…_

 _Alison pouts. – "Don't laugh… help me, instead…"_

 _Hanna rolls her eyes and huffs. – "Fine…"_

 _Taking a tissue from her purse, Hanna softly grabs Alison's face and cleans it; Alison doesn't move, she just lets Hanna do all the work. Hanna's hand stop moving and, Alison stares at her into the eyes…_

 _Alison frowns. – "Something wrong, Hann?"_

 _Hanna doesn't reply again, she's just staring at those blue eyes of Alison and softly caressing Alison's cheek…_

 _Alison blushes. – "Hann…?"_

 _Soft, so soft and perfect it was to touch her porcelain skin; Hanna wants to keep exploring Alison's face with her fingers and, she keeps caressing Alison's face while she slowly leans forwards._

 _Alison blushes. – "Hann…"_

 _Entranced by the motions of her heart, Hanna leans and kisses Alison in the lips. The other blonde wildly opens her eyes till she closes them again and kisses Hanna back…_

(Sounds of an alarm)

Alison wildly opens her eyes, she rolls in bed and blushes. – "What?!"

The blonde rolls so much, she eventually falls from the sofa…

Alison sighs. – "Aouch!" (She rubs her butt and says) "What kind of dream was that…?!" (She recalls the feeling of having Hanna's lips on her and she blushes a lot) "Could it be that…?" (She blushes a lot and shakes her head) "No, it can't be… right?"

She was still feeling so confused by her dream that she didn't notice when her phone was ringing till Jason came into the room…

Jason. – "Ali… ALISON!"

Alison. – "Huh?! Jason…?"

Jason. – "Your phone is ringing, are you not going to answer?"

Alison. – "Oh yeah! Right!"

She takes the call and Jason frowns, since Alison is acting weird. The phone call ends, and Alison keeps acting strange and, Jason decides to ask why…

Jason. – "Is everything ok?"

Alison. – "Huh? Oh, yeah, I guess… ahmmm…"

Jason. – "Hmmm…" (He approaches and sits on the sofa) "Let's talk…"

Alison. – "Huh?"

Jason pats the spot beside him and, Alison sits at his side…

Jason. – "Something is bothering you… what is it?"

Alison chuckles. – "It's so obvious…?"

Jason. – "I practically raised you… I know you better than myself, so, I know when something is happening to you… it's like a 6th sense…"

Both chuckle and, Alison leans her head on Jason's arm. Jason softly kisses Alison's head and, he leans his head on his sister… they stay like that for a long time…

Alison takes a deep breath and says. – "You're always looking after me, Jason…"

Jason. – "I'll always look after you… I promise…"

Alison smiles, everything around her can be a complete chaos but, she knows that while she has Jason in her life… somehow, she'll always find her way…

Alison. – "The call, it was the office, there's an opening for a mission in Japan…"

Jason. – "I see… that sounds exciting… Are you ready to go back to work?"

Alison. – "Well, yeah but…"

Jason. – "But…"

Alison presses her lips together, not sure how to explain what is happening in her heart…

Jason reads her mind. – "Don't overthink it… just tell me what is happening in that head of yours…"

Alison chuckles. – "Sometimes I ask myself if you really know how read people's mind…"

Both chuckle

Alison. – "I… I think I want to stay in NY a little longer…"

Jason raises an eyebrow. – "Really?"

Alison nods. – "Yeah… don't you want me around?"

Jason hugs her. – "Off course I want you around! I would love to have you around all the time…"

Alison smiles and hugs him….

Alison. – "So, it's settled! I'm staying in NY!"

 ** _*** Alison's narrative ***_**

 ** _We determine when a chapter ends, when it's time to turn the page and close the book. And no matter how scary it's, how painful it can be… what's important is that we should never stop believing we can always have a new beginning… a new chapter in our lives…_**

(In Mona's apartment)

Hanna was looking at her phone, at photos of her with Alison; while Mona talks to her. The little brunette realizes Hanna wasn't putting attention to her, so she takes away Hanna's phone…

Hanna pouts. – "Hey!"

Mona teases. – "Am I interrupting you in something?" (She looks at the phone and teases) "Nice pics…"

Hanna says while she tries to get it back. – "Give me that!"

Mona smirks and she was stretching her arm with the phone away from Hanna when this one starts ringing…

Mona smirks. – "Look at that, talking about the devil…"

Hanna. – "She's calling…"

Mona teases. – "Should we answer it?"

Hanna shakes her head saying 'no'…

Mona smirks & nods. – "We should take this call…" (She slides her finger on the phone and takes the call) "Hi, Ali… how you doin…? No, she can't talk right now, but talk with me…"

Hanna mumbles. – "Mona! What are you doing?!"

Mona winks an eye to Hanna and walks away while she talks with the blonde by the phone. Hanna just gazes at the distance, she sees Mona walking in circles, sometimes she's nodding, she's laughing or with this serious look when she's trying to make an argument. **_What the hell are they talking about…?_** Hanna asks herself, she can't hold it anymore, she doesn't want to stay in the dark, so she slowly approaches to Mona and hears the ending of their conversation…

Mona nods. – "Yeah, she's completely shortempered…"

Hanna mumbles to herself. – "I'm not shortempered… I just don't have a lot of patience…"

Mona. – "I understand your hesitation but, the question here is what makes you care so much about her? Do you understand what I'm trying to say here…?" (Smile) "So, it's settled! A date will be!"

Hanna blushes and mumbles. – "A d-d-da-DATE?!"

Mona. – "I know the perfect place for this, let me settle the details and I'll send you later the address…" (Smile) "Perfect! She will see u there… ok then, bye… oh! Wait, one last thing…." (She says with a serious tone) "I understand your need to see if this can be more than friendship, and the 'date' should clarify things for you but… listen, she might look rough & strong, but she's more fragile of what she will ever admit. So, don't put her hopes up if you see that you don't feel the same. You trusted me, so I'll trust you my BFF. That's wat being friends means, doesn't it? But that doesn't mean I'll no kill you if you make her suffer… got it?"

Hanna smiles. – "You're always looking after me, Mona… always…"

The call ends, Mona looks up and sees Hanna…

Mona smirks. – "Did you hear everything…?"

Hanna nods. – "So, it looks, like I'm gonna go to a date…"

Mona nods. – "Yeah, you're…"

Hanna. – "Do you understand what this mean?"

Mona. – "That she might feel the same?"

Hanna smirks. – "Nope…" (Mona frowns and Hanna's smirk gets bigger) "This means: shopping time!"

Mona rolls her eyes. – "Oh GOD! NO!"

Hanna takes their jackets and says while she opens the door. – "Come on! We need to find the perfect outfit!"

Mona sighs, she knows what it means go to the mall with Hanna: it means going store after store, walking for hours till you can't walk anymore, all of that just to buy the 1st thing they saw in the 1st store…

Hanna. – "Come on, Mona… shop! Shop!"

Mona says while she drags her body – "I'm coming…." (Sighs) "I'm coming…"

(In Jason's apartment)

It was the night of the date, Alison was getting ready for the big night…

Jason. – "I can't believe I'll say this, but, you look smocking hot…"

Alison chuckles and blushes. – "Thanks…"

They look at each other and, feeling the impulse to hold her into his arms; Jason hugs his little sister with a lot of love while he says…

Jason. – "Spend a great night…"

Alison nods. – "I'll…"

Jason. – "I love u…"

Alison smiles. – "I love u too bro…"

Jason. – "Ok, I'm leaving, say my hellos to Hanna and if this 'dating' will become serious, tell her, we will need to talk…"

Alison rolls her eyes. – "Oh, no, you're not going to give her the 'talk'…"

Jason smirks. – "Off course I'll! If she wants to date you, she has to come and talk with me, 1st… Ok?" (Alison doesn't reply, so, he narrows his eyes on her) "OK…?!"

Alison nods. – "Yeah, yeah, ok…"

Jason smiles and when he looks at the hour, he notices he's late, so he rushes to takes his things and gets ready to leave but, before he crosses the door, he stops, he turns his head towards the blonde and says something Alison will never forget…

Jason. – "Ali…"

Alison turns her head towards him and locks her look on him. – "Yes…?"

Jason. – "I'm happy you're letting go your pain and trying something new…"

Alison shily smiles

Jason. – "Letting go is the easy part. It's the moving on that's painful. So sometimes, you might fight it, trying to keep things the same. But, things can't stay the same though. At some point you just have to let go, move on. Because no matter how painful it's… it's the only way you grow…"

 ** _*** Alison's narrative ***_**

 ** _We make a plan… we set a goal… we walk towards a destination. We work toward it but every now and then, life happens… things happen… we can't change them… we can't predict them… we have no choice besides living it…_**

Alison was ready to leave when she notices something…

Alison sighs. – "Geez… he forgot his white hat…" (She grabs it) "He can't cook without it, right?"

She types a text to Jason telling him about the hat, she waits for a reply but there's no reply…

Alison sighs. – "Oh, screw it! I'll be late…"

She types another text, this one for Hanna, saying her she might be late and then, she leaves the apartment and goes to the restaurant where Jason works. The detour wasn't supposed to take her too long; she was just going to give the white hat to her brother, that's it, that was the plan… but the thing is… nothing happens like we planned it…

(Sounds of sirens)

Alison walks through the street, she's just some meters from the restaurant when she hears sirens approaching…

Alison frowns. – "Something happened….? An accident…?"

The blonde keeps walking, she was going to cross the street, but she momentarily stops when a fire truck passes in front of her…

Alison. – "What the…?"

The blonde notices in what direction the fire truck was driving, and a chill feeling overwhelms her. Looking up, she gulps hard when she sees the smoke. A palpitation in her heart, a bad feeling, an unpowered fear… The blonde starts running, rushing towards the restaurant and when she arrives to her destination… her eyes get bigger of shock when she sees the place in fire…

Alison freezes in front of the building in fire; she sees the firemen trying to control the fire, she sees the crowd around her, but nothing matters, nothing. The hat drops out of her hand and falls to the ground; the blonde can't move, she can't breathe, just tears emerges from her blue eyes when she screams with a heartbreaking voice…

Alison screams. – "JASON!"

 ** _*** Alison's narrative ***_**

 ** _It's funny how things can make a turn of 180° without a warning; it's funny how times waits for no man… it's funny we think we have 'forever' but we don't; the unexpected happens, we have no choice beside living it, drinking it in and when it happens… when the unexpected appears in front of our eyes… it changes everything… forever…_**

(In Mona's apartment, at night)

Mona. – "I can't believe she didn't show up… maybe something happened…"

Hanna doesn't say a word, she's so pissed but mostly, she feels hurt. She has never put so much effort on her outfit, on her look. She has never waited for anyone till the restaurant has to close. And, the fact that Alison hasn't even taken her calls or reply to her texts; it just makes it so much worse…

Mona sees how heartbroken looks Hanna and she says…

Mona. – "Are you ok…?"

Hanna shrugs, trying to contain the tears…

Mona sighs. – "Oh Hann…" (She opens her arms and says) "Come here…"

The blonde doesn't hesitate and, hugs her BFF. Mona was being, the crying arm of Hanna when someone knocks the door…

Mona frowns. – "Who could be at this hour…?"

Without asking who it was, Mona opens the door and, the little brunette gasps in shock when she sees a completely messy blonde…

Mona. – "Alison… wh-….?"

 ** _Alison?_** Hanna hears the name and her blood boils with anger…

Alison rambles. – "I… well… I…"

Mona stares at Alison, she should be angry with the blonde for no showing up but, looking at the messy face, at the puffy red eyes, she can't act angry with her…

Mona. – "Alison, what happened, wh-…?"

Hanna cuts her off and says angry. – "I'll handle this…"

Mona. – "Hann, wait…"

The blonde stays in the hallway with Alison and closes the door behind her. Both heartbroken girls stand face to face and, more than ever, Alison needs a friend, she needs her friend…

Alison. – "Hann, I…"

The blonde is cut off by a slap in the face. Alison's head turned to the right and she stays like that while the other girl snaps against her…

Hanna. – "You've the nerve to show up till now?!"

Alison doesn't reply, she's mute and doesn't move. Hanna sees how red Alison's cheek is; geez, her slap was so strong that Alison even got a slashed lip. Looking at Alison, Hanna can notice the other blonde has been crying, but she's so focused on her own pain that, she decides to ignore whatever Alison's excuse could have to don't show up…

Hanna. – "I don't care what you came here to say, I don't want to hear it! I don't want to see you, ever again!"

The blonde spins towards the door and gets in; she was closing the door, but she stops when…

Alison. – "WAIT!"

Their eyes meet and, for a second, Hanna forgets about her own pain, when she stares at the broken look of Alison… Alison gulps hard, she can't find her voice, she can't find the words. Tears just appear, and, with a broken voice, she finally says…

Alison. – "I… I…" (Tears) "I need you right now…"

Hanna gulps hard, one part of her heart wants to hug the blonde and be there for her but, another part of her heart wants to slap her again…

Alison mumbles. – "Hann, please, I…"

Hanna cuts her off. – "I don't care what you need… you've to leave… there's nothing here for you… no one…"

The door closes in front of her eyes, the lights of the hallway turn off and she stays in the dark… alone…

Alison mumbles with tears. – "You're right… there's nothing else for me here… no one else for me…"

 ** _*** Alison's narrative ***_**

 ** _I can't pretend it's not the end of an era, I can't pretend I'm going to be the same, I can't pretend I'm not in hell right now. No, I can't pretend… Truth is I'm used to making it up on my own. I've always liked to be alone… it's easier to be alone because when you shape your life around someone, when you love someone and let this person in… what happens when it falls apart and they leave? They leave you… alone and, it hurts, it hurts badly… it's like dying… the only difference is: death ends and this? It could go on forever…_**

Alison walks inside the morgue alone to reclaim the body of her brother…

The person of the morgue asks. – "Are you doing this alone? Don't you have a familiar or a friend to come along with you? You shouldn't deal with this alone…"

Alison says with tears and pain in her voice. – "It's just me… there's nothing else… no one else…"

The person of the morgue. – "Ok then, follow me, you need to sign some forms…"

Like a zombie, the blonde follows him. It was cold, it was grey, it was sad and lonely. From this moment, everything felt so unreal. Signing documents, writing the obituary, making the preparations of the funeral… everything was happening so fast, she wasn't sure if she was going to handle it but, right now, she was like a robot, just moving without thinking.

The day of the funeral arrives, the alarm sounds, she turns it off and get dressed. She walks alone towards the church, and when she stands in front of the church, she just has to crosses the street and get in, but she can't… she looks at it and freezes. Friends of Jason arrive, they get inside but, Alison is still uncapable to move. Still in the other side of the street, she doesn't move, she does nothing beside looking at the church…

Alison mumbles. – "I've been here before…"

Standing there, Alison remembers this is the same church of her parent's funeral… everything looks the same, everything feels the same… but there's a big difference between then and now… at that time, Jason held her hand and, Alison can still recall how warm it felt his hand that day. But now, today… she looks at her side, she looks at her hand and there's no warm feeling… just cold… a big cold freeze it's the only that touch her hand since there's no one at her side…

 ** _*** Hanna's narrative ***_**

 ** _In my experience you don't cross around a lot of people who really care about you and vice versa. Yeah, things don't go the way you want them to: Ever. People hurt you, they hurt you badly and you should stop caring for them. You're supposed to not care, but how? How do you not care?_**

(In Mona's apartment)

Mona. – "I don't complain you staying in my place, but could you at least tell me when there's no more milk!"

Hanna rolls her eyes, she has been staying with Mona since her date with Alison didn't go as planned…

Mona. – "When are you planning to go back at your place?"

Hanna. – "Are you asking me to leave?"

Mona. – "You can't hide forever here… one day you need to face her…"

Hanna groans, she rolls her eyes since she doesn't want to talk about it, she doesn't want to talk about Alison but, when Mona reads something in the newspapers, she has no other choice…

Mona. – "Hann, is this the newspaper of today or yesterday…?"

Hanna. – "Don't know… don't care…"

Mona rolls her eyes and turns the pages of the newspaper…

Mona gasps. – "OMG! I can't believe it…"

Hanna. – "What?!"

Mona shows her the obituary section of the newspapers…

Hanna. – "Why you read this…?"

Mona. – "That doesn't matter right now! Look!"

The little brunette points out something and Hanna looks at it; Hanna's eyes get big of shock when she reads a name she knows very well…

Hanna. – "Jason DiLaurentis… What? How? When?" (She grips on the newspapers and says) "ALI!"

Mona. – "Oh so sad, the funeral was yesterday, we missed it! Should we call her or…?" (She sees her friend leaving the apartment very fast) "Hanna!" (She goes after her and says) "Hann! Wait for me!"

 ** _*** Hanna's narrative ***_**

 ** _It can be scary to find out you've been wrong about something. But we can't be afraid to change our minds, to accept that things are different, that they aren't like we thought they were, for better or for worse. We have to be willing to accept our mistakes, accept we got it wrong and run… just run to find ourselves exactly where we need to be… even if it's too late for it…_**

Without breath, Hanna rushes inside of the building she lives, she has never run so much in her life; but she can't stop, no, she can't stop, no till she gets to her destination…

Hanna says while she knocks the door without stop. – "ALI! ALI! Open the door! Please! Look, I'm sorry, I didn't know… I…"

The door opens, a tiny smile appears in Hanna's face but that smile fades when she doesn't see the person she wanted to see…

Hanna. – "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

The guy frowns. – "And, who the hell are you?!"

Hanna. – "I've no time for this…" (She passes through him and says) "Move… ALI!"

They guy. – "Hey, where are you going?! She's not here…"

Hanna ignores him, she gets inside the apartment and looks for Alison. The guy was going to close the door, but he doesn't do it since Mona arrives too…

Mona stretches her hand and says. – "Hi, I'm Mona and you're…?"

The guy shakes hands with Mona and replies. – "Caleb… I'm Jason's friend… was… I mean…" (Sad sighs) "I don't know how say it now…"

Mona was going to say something, but Hanna emerges again and says…

Hanna. – "She's not here!"

Caleb. – "I told you she wasn't here…" (He resumes what he was doing, packing boxes and says) "She left this morning, very earlier…"

Mona. – "Where did she go?"

Caleb shrugs. – "I don't know… she didn't tell me, she just asked me if I could pack everything and wait for the moving company…"

Hanna. – "What?! She's leaving?! She's moving?! WHERE?!"

Caleb. – "I just told you, I DON'T KNOW! Are you deaf or what?!"

Hanna groans angry and rolls her eyes…

Mona. – "Please, excuse her… she's not always like that…"

Caleb. – "If you say so…"

The girls were going to leave but stop walking when Caleb says…

Caleb. – "Are you Alison's friends?"

The girls nod

Caleb. – "Why you weren't in the funeral with her?"

Hanna can't reply, she just looks down, feeling ashamed…

Mona sighs sad. – "We didn't know about her loss till today…"

Caleb. – "She didn't tell you?"

Hanna mumbles. – "It's… it's complicated…"

Caleb. – "Oh…"

He keeps packing…

Mona. – "You really don't know where she's going?"

Caleb. – "No, I really don't know… I just know she couldn't wait for another second to leave NY and never come back…"

Hanna. – "She said that…?"

Caleb sighs. – "She said, she had nothing else here for her… no one else…"

Hanna recalls she said those exact words to Alison the night Jason died and, Hanna's tears start showing up... without stop.

Mona gasps. – "Hanna…" (She sees the blonde runs away and she says very loud) "HANNA!"

 ** _*** Alison's narrative ***_**

 ** _It isn't just death we have to grieve. It's life. It's loss. It's change. Pain, it comes in all forms: the small twinge, a bit of soreness. And then, there's the kind of pain you just can't ignore, a level of pain so great that it makes the rest of your world fade away until all we can think about is how much we hurt. How we manage our pain is up to us…_**

Alison hears noises and she wakes up…

Flight attendant. – "Thank you for flying Delta Business Express. We hope you had a wonderful flight; please put your seatbelt, we're finally arriving to Tokyo, Japon…"

Alison looks through the window, she sees the city with a cold empty look… there's no excitement, no happiness… just a huge sorrow and emptiness…

 ** _*** Alison's narrative ***_**

 ** _We decide how we manage our pain… we ride it out, embrace it, ignore it, or for some of us, the best way to manage pain, it's just to run away… run away as far as we can, without turning back..._**

* * *

 **Next arc: Tokyo, Japan. What do you think will happen now?**


	16. Arc III: Tokyo - 1

**Hi guys, here the 1st chapter of the 3rd arc: Tokyo. This arc will start some weeks after the ending of the previous chapter; Alison will be installed in Japan and we will see the impact of Jason's death in Alison's character. I don't know why you think Spencer will appear in this arc, but no, Spencer is not comming, not yet ^^.**

 **Now, like I said before:** **Everything in bold italics, it will be an internal dialogue, I mean, like, their thoughts in their mind. And everything between parentheses () it's to describe the scene. The *X* is to mark a change of scenario...**

 **I hope it's clear and thank you in advance if you have the time to leave a review! Have a great day!**

* * *

 ** _Tokyo - 1_**

 ** _*** Alison's narrative ***_**

 ** _When the ground gives way and your world collapses, why does it feel so good to get rid of things? To unload without caring… ?_**

Alison groans. - "OH fuck, I'm c… Ahmmm!"

The blonde collapses above the Japanese girl she just fucked for tonight. It's the 3rd girl … the 5th or maybe already the 12th time that Alison has sex with a complete stranger.

Alison pulls off and says while she takes off the condom. - "I'll quickly use your shower and, I'll leave okay?"

The girl says something and Alison just frowns…

Alison. - "Sorry, I'm still not sure what you are saying… My Japanese is less than basic… "

The girl says in English. - "You don't have to go…"

Alison nods. - "I do… "

(Sounds of the shower)

Alison closes her eyes and let's the water run all over her body. The water was directly touching her face when Alison feels something else touching her body…

The Japanese girl says while she roams her fingers on Alison's back. - "Let me clean you up… "

Alison spins around, she stares at the girl and the other girl frowns because she was expecting a lusty look from Alison but, the only thing she gets to see in those blue eyes is: emptiness… The girl was going to ask why so cold gaze but she was unable to say anything because Alison guides her mouth to another use…

Alison gasps. - Yes, just like that..."

The girl sucks Alison's sharp, the blonde can tell the girl has skills for it and a rush of pleasure gets over her but, Alison's gaze still looks empty and cold. The bj she's receiving in the shower doesn't make her feel any better… but it help her to don't think about anything. Alison closes her eyes and decides to don't overthink about it and just let go… unload and let her body release itself…

 ** _*** Alison's narrative ***_**

 ** _Why does it feel so good to get rid of things? To unload? To let go? Maybe because after a massive trauma, after a heart breaking loss; you see how little you actually need to survive. To strip down to only what your body needs. To hang on to what you can do for now…_**

 ** _*X*_**

 _(In the Office)_

Since the moment she put a foot inside the office, all the gossip started... Her colleagues have been calling her: QB, bitch, cold heart boss... everybody was always whispering at her back and Alison couldn't care less. She wasn't there to make friends or to like people, she was there to work, to show off and crush anyone who dared to stop her. Maybe that's the reason why the management named her the new boss of the unit in Tokyo. Everybody was so shocked when it happened, she was the newbie, the girl who just arrived some weeks ago and just in a blink of an eye, she was already the boss of everyone else.

A huge smirk appears in the blonde's face while she walks on the hallways and see alll the people avoiding to look at her into the eyes. Being feared, it was something she was lliking... a lot... Alison finally arrives to her office and in question of seconds, she gets really focused on her work. THe blonde was working on her risk analysis when someone knocks her door. By the corner of her eyes she looks towards the door and she stops typing when she recognizes the person…

Noel smiles. - "Omg! You're really alive! I wasn't sure if it was true but, look at you! You're alive…"

Alison doesn't say a word, she just nods and resumes her work…

Noel approaches and smirks. - "Are you not going to say me at least 'hi'?"

Alison opens her mouth but she doesn't say anything since one person of HR arrives and informs Alison that Noel will be her new subordinate; the person of HR gives some documents to Alison and they talk for while before the HR agent leaves and, now Noel stays alone with his new boss. Noel was going to make a joke about been under Alison's management but he's stopped when Alison starts talking about work, work, work…

Noel. - "Geez ! Easy! Easy! Slow down, why we don't get one coffee to catch up and… "

Alison cuts him off with a cold voice. - "In your coffee break you can get all the coffee you want but now, you will work… "

Noel smirks. - "Ali.. I just arrived and… "

Alison cuts him off again. - "And what? I just arrived some weeks ago and I already did more than 30% of the project, all by myself, alone… "

There was a trace of sadness when she said 'alone' but Noel didn't notice it...

Noel. - "Ali, I… "

Alison says while she looks at some documents that HR left. - "And, I'm your boss so don't call me 'Ali'... you can call me Miss DiLaurentis or boss..." (She looks up and stares at him into the eyes while she says) "You are my subordinate and you will do what I say when I say it without questioning me… if you don't like it, there is the door…"

Noel gulps, he stares at the blonde and shakes his head since he doesn't recognize the person in front of him. This isn't Alison or at least not the Alison he knew…

Noel. - "Who are you? You weren't like this, you… " (Sighs) "This isn't the girl I used to know... this isn't the colleague I admire! This isn't the friend, I was dying to see again...!"

Alison stares at her own reflection on the screen of her laptop and, she asks to herself: **_Is this the person I used to be? No, I'm not... Is this the person that I've been dreaming to become? No, it's not..._**

Noel. - "Oh simple thing, where have you gone...?"

Alison. - "Huh? What do you mean?"

Noel. - "I wonder where is the Alison I knew..."

Alison mumbles with a bitter voice. - "She's gone... just like everyone else..."

 ** _*X*_**

 ** _*** Alison's narrative ***_**

 ** _When the ground gives way and your world collapses, maybe you just need to have faith. And trust that you can survive this. Maybe you just need to hold on tight. And no matter what, don't let go. But what if you can't...? What if there comes a point when it all becommes too much...? When do you throw in the towel? Admit that a lost cause is sometimes just that? When we get too tired to fight anymore, we give up. That's when the real mess begins because finding hope, faith... finding a reason to keep going where there seems to be absolutely none at all... it's hard... really hard..._**

Like every night after work, Alison crosses an empty street alone, the only pathway Alison knows like the back of her hand since the moment she started living in Tokyo. After walking for a while, the blonde finally arrives to what has become her 2nd home...

 _(Inside a bar)_

Like every night, Alison sits in the drinking bar, she puts her hand up, getting ready to order her 1st drink; the bartender notices her and before she could order something; someone else puts a drink in front of her. Alison frowns and turns her face in order to look at the person responsible of it; she looks at her and says...

Alison. - "How did you know I was going to order this drink?"

The girl smirks. - "You've been ordering the same drink every night... it was an easy guess..."

Alison doesn't deny it, she just stares at the glass and then, she softly pushes it towards the girl...

Alison. - "No, thanks... I'm not interested..."

The girl frowns. - "What?!"

Alison gazes at her by the corner of her eyes and says. - "I'm not into older women neither blondes..."

The other girl laughs and then she says she's not so old, but Alison looks indifferent at what she just said and, that's when the girl decides to introduce herself...

Cece. - "I'm Charlotte... but around here, everybody knows me as Cece..."

Alison doesn't care, she just orders her own drink and settles her gaze in direction of the bartender; she's really ignoring Cece and, everyone would feel offended but not Cece...

Cece says with a sarcastic voice. - "Oh, you're really charming..."

Cece starts drinking the drink that Alison didn't accept while Alison receives her own drink from the bartender. Both girl were drinking in silence till...

Alison. - "You're still here..."

Cece smirks. - "Off course I'm still here, you might doesn't knwo it but, this is my bar..."

Alison says while she looks at her drink. - "And you're sitting beside me because...?"

Cece chuckles, she finishes the drink she has in her hand in one shot, and then, she orders another round for both of them while she says...

Cece. - "I was curious to know you..."

Alison. - "Why?"

Cece playfully hits Alison's shoulder and compels her to look around. Alison gazes by the corner of her eyes around her and, she doesn't get to see what she's supposed to see... she just see a lot of girls...

Cece. - "You see, all those girls are here for just one reason: to get laid with the futanari goddess..." (She points out at Alison's face and says) "They're here for you..."

Alison. - "What...?"

The bartender gives them the second round of drinks...

Cece. - "If you've a minute why don't we talk about it?"

This time, Alison accepts the drink that Cece gives her and they start talking. Cece explains what means the terms of 'futanari' in Japon, she explains to Alison how her anatomy is a 'thing' for those girls and that, she's glad for her presence because thanks to Alison, she has more customers.

Cece. - "Don't ask me why, but these Japanese girls get crazy around you... I mean look at you, you've all the perfect feminine attributes; blue eyes, golden hair, porcelain skin, great body... and a penis..." (Big smirk) "You're their perfect fantasy..."

Cece was right, all the girls were whispering around them and, looking at Alison like hungry animals, and, Alison blushes a lot, she feels being the prey of all those girls...

Cece smirks. - "Are you blushing?! Why?! I thought you were a player..."

Alison mumbles while she buries her red face on her drink. - "I'm not a player..."

Cece teases. - "Oh really?! Huh... so let me ask you something, how do you usually call someone who makes a girl feel special. Someone who makes a girl feel like she's the only girl in its life, when really she's just one in 100. To someone who flirts with other people, not just one girl. Someone who talks to one girl all day, saying all the right words just to have sex with her and, then the next day this person ignores her and act like nothing happened..."

Alison sighs hard and buries her face on her drink...

Cece keeps going. - "Girls can't keep their mind off you, even though they know they're nothing to you..."

Alison. - "I don't send them mixed messages, I'm very clear with any girl I get laid; I'm very clear when I say this is just one night thing..."

Cece smirks. - "And yet you say you're not a player while every night you leave with a different girl..."

Alison rolls her eyes and finishes her drink, Cece orders another for her...

Cece smirks. - "You are such a player, even if you don't dare to accept it..."

Alison. - "Why are you telling me this?" (She looks at her into the eyes and asks) "Do you want to have a piece of me too...?"

Cece laughs and pats Alison's back...

Cece smirks. - "No darling, I don't want to fuck you, I just want to know you better, at this moment you're my best client... I mean, after all, thanks to you, I'm getting more clients and more money since it looks like all the girls of this city want one night with you..."

Alison says while she drinsk her 3rd drink of the night. - "I'm not your whore..."

Cece smirks. - "Off course not... you're just a regular client which I want to keep it like that... so, tell me, what I need to do to don't lose you like a frequent client? I want to keep you, exclusive in my bar... you're good for the business..."

Alison mumbles with an empty look. - "Just make sure to always have Gin and leave me alone..."

Cece raises an eyebrow; she's really intrigued by this blonde but she knows that right now, she will not get to know her...

Cece says while she stands up. - "Very well, here, the client has always the last word so, don't worry, there will always be Gin and, I'll leave you alone..." (She starts walking away and says) "If you need something, just ask for Cece..."

Alison mumbles to herself. - "If I need something... mmm... I need... I need something to rely on... I need..." (She notices how a girl was looking at her and she smirks) "I need her..."

 ** _*X*_**

 _(Inside the bathroom of the bar)_

The body is a slave to its impulses...

(Moans)

Alison mumbles. - "Ssshh... we're in the toilette, someone can hear us..."

The girl nails her teeth in Alison's shoulder, Alison gasps with a little of pain but, she decides to let it go since the girl got quiet now. The blonde keeps drilling her without stop, she feels the girl beneath her, she feels the internal walls of the girl, sucking her sharp and, Alison should feel good, she should feel complete but she doesn't. Alison gets frustrated, angry and she starts thrusting her very rough; and the girl arches back her head, hitting the cold door of the bathroom since she's loving it rough; she likes it a lot even if Alison doesn't...

Alison groans. - "Fuck! You're getting very tight..." (She closes her eyes) "Don't move your hips like that or I will... Fuck!"

The other girl smiles with satisfaction and, Alison just licks her lips while she feels her load filling the condom inside the girl...

Alison says while she separetes their bodies. - "You go out 1st, then I'll go out after I clean myself a little..."

The girl smiles, she's happy since she got her way with the futanari goddess and, with a happy smile, she kisses Alison's cheek and gets her way out of the bathroom...

 ** _*X*_**

 ** _*** Alison's narrative ***_**

 ** _Yes, the body is a slave to its impulses, there's millions of electrifying nerve, open and exposed and feeling way too much. And, after the rush, after the heat of the moment has passed, we cool off and try to clean up the messes we made, trying to forget, trying to don't care, to don't feel nothing else besides pleasure but, sometimes it's just unavoidable... sometimes, the only thing left is: just feeling..._**

It was past 1am when Alison arrives at her apartment; she turns on the lights and, gulps hard when she sees all the boxes. She hasn't unpacked since she arrived, she doesn't dare to touch the boxes, especially those that are label wit the name of 'Jason's things'...

Alison mumbles his name and tears fall from her eyes, while she recalls one memory of the past...

 _ ***** Flashback *****_

 _After the funeral of their parents, Alison's attitude had a turn of 180°. The sweet little blonde was constantely getting problems at school; getting into fights and, one in particular got her a broken arm. Suspended by an entire week was the last of her problems; since she couldn't imagine how Jason was going to scold her again for something bad she did. For her surprise, Jason hasn't say a word since she got her out the hospital._

 _Walking home, they pass by a park and, Jason insist to walk around. They do that till they sit on a bench. They sit, side by side in silence, till the sun goes down and one of them starts talking..._

 _Jason. - "Ali, I'm very disappointed in you..."_

 _The little Alison looks down and sighs. - "I know..."_

 _Jason. - "I told you to don't get in another fight with the kids of your class and what did you do?! You deliberately desobeyed me and worse! You broke your arm!"_

 _Alison mumbles. - "He got in worse shape than me..."_

 _Jason scolds. - "ALISON!"_

 _Alison stands up and snaps. - "He called me an orphan!"_

 _Jason gulps hard, looking at the little blonde who was standing in front of him, those blue eyes were reflecting so much pain but it wasn't because of the broken arm, it was the pain of how that word had hurt her a lot..._

 _Alison pouts angry. - "I was just defending myself... I was trying to be brave like you..."_

 _Jason knees in front of the little girl and says while he grabs her from the shoulders. - "Ali, being brave doesn't mean you go looking for trouble..."_

 _Alison pouts. - "You get in troubles too at the school..."_

 _Jason chuckles. - "Yeah, but most of the time is because I'm trying to save your ass..."_

 _They chuckle..._

 _Alison looks up and says while she looks at him into the eyes. - "I just want to be brave like you, I just want to don't be afraid of anything like you..."_

 _Jason. - "I get scared too..."_

 _Alison pouts. - "No, you don't..."_

 _Jason takes a deep breath and nods. - "Yes, I do... I was really scared today..." (He hugs her and says with a shaky voice) "When the teacher told me that they brought you to the hospital, I thought I might lose you too..."_

 _Alison gulps, feeling guilty for worrying him, so she wraps her free arm around Jason and hugs him while she says..._

 _Alison. - "Don't worry Jason, I'll not leave you like mom and dad, we'll always be together, right?"_

 _Jason smiles and hugs her tight. - "Yeah, there's always going to be you & me from now on..." (Jason breaks the hug and says while he looks at her into the eyes) "So, whenever you feel angry or ready to get into a fight, just remember, you're not alone, you've me and you can always count with me to guide you and help you... and if someone else says something you don't like, just tell me and I'll deal with it..."_

 _Alison. - "But what if you get a broken arm too?"_

 _Jason smirks. - "Don't worry Ali, nothing bad will happen to me cuz nobody can defeat your big bro..."_

 _Alison smiles. - "I love you Jason..." (She hugs him and asks) "Never leave me... ok?"_

 _Jason kisses her head and says with tenderness. - "I love you Ali, don't worry, you'll always have me at your side, I promise..."_

 _Alison smiles with proud and hugs the only family she has left..._

 ** _*** End of the flashback ***_**

Alison knees on the floor, she's shaking, tears fall from her eyes and she scratches the wooden floor with sorrow and anger while she mumbles...

Alison. - "You said you'd always be there for me but you're not..."

The air becomes heavy, the blonde can't breath, it's hard to breath... the pain is emerging again on the surface, the pain she has been trying to bury deep down and, she can't deal with it, no, she can't... so, she just rushes to the door and walks away, going to the only place she can be right now...

 _ ***X***_

 _(In the Bar)_

Cece was going to close the bar, all the staff has already left and, she was ready to go home but when she sees a blonde sitting in the drinking bar, asking for a drink with a broken lost look; she doesn't dare to deny the drink and close the bar...

Cece says while she serves the drink. - "Rough night?"

Alison doesn't reply, she just takes the glass and drinks it. The blonde drinks one shot after another; the blonde drinks without stop till Alison leans her head over the cold bar and, her eyes starts to close... the alcohol has finally hit her...

Cece. - "So tell me, when you're gonna go home? I'm getting tired and I need to go somewhere..."

Alison mumbles. - "I... I can't go home..."

Cece frowns. - "What? Why not...?"

Alison gulps, a tear falls from her eyes while she says with a heart wrenching voice. - "Because I don't know how to live in a world where Jason isn't here anymore… "

Cece gasps, shocked for what she just heard and, Alison closes her eyes, falling asleep...

 ** _*** Alison's narrative ***_**

 ** _Yes, horrible things do happen. Happiness, in the face of all of that, that's not the goal. Feeling horrible, and knowing that you're not gonna die from those feelings, that's the point. It'll hurt every time I think of him. But I hope that over time, it will hurt less and less. And eventually I'll remember him and it will only hurt a little._**

 ** _You can have the worst crap in the world happen to you and you can get over it. All you gotta do is survive... the question is: how? how can I survive this kind of pain?_**


	17. Arc III: Tokyo - 2

**Hi guys, here the 2nd chapter of the 3rd arc: Tokyo and its the last one of this arc, I told you this one was short ^^. Anyway, this chapter will start the next day after the ending of the previous chapter. I'm not spoiling the story but no, there will not be a romantic relationship between Cece & Alison for those who asked that ^^. About Emily, I'll no spoiler anything but, yes, she'll appear in the last part of this chapter as well as the new girl from the next arc 'Paris'. Also, one quote from the last chapter of NY will be mentioned in this chapter, so keep that in mind to understand the context...**

 **Now, like I said before:** **Everything in bold italics, it will be an internal dialogue, I mean, like, their thoughts in their mind. And everything between parentheses () it's to describe the scene. The *X* is to mark a change of scenario...**

 **I hope it's clear and thank you in advance if you have the time to leave a review! Have a great day!**

* * *

 ** _Tokyo - 2_**

 _(In Cece's loft)_

 ** _*** Alison's narrative ***_**

 _ **Breakfast, eating together, talk, say 'hi' and 'bye'... You never know how important are those simple things until you lose them...**_

 _ **Where I'm? Is still dark or I've to get up for work? Hmmm... something smells good... really good**_ ; Alison was thinking that when a particular smell spreads around her; it was the smell of food... pancakes to be more precise; yes, it was pancakes with eggs & bacon; someone was cooking breakfast and for a second, Alison thought that it was...

Alison yells. - "JASON!"

The blonde jumps from the sofa where she was lying down and, with a big smiles, she wakes up but, that smiles vanishes fast when she realizes that it's not Jason the one who's making breakfast...

Alison mumbles with a sad voice. - "Oh, it's... it's You..."

Cece smirks while she's flipping the pancakes. - "Well, nice to see you too, darling..."

Alison rubs her head, it hurts. The blonde is very desoriented, with hangover and Cece smirks looking at her...

Cece. - "I guess you've no idea of where you're neither how you get here, isn't it?"

Alison nods and Cece chuckles; she settles the table and waves her hands, inviting Alison to sit with her...

Alison mumbles while she sits beside her. - "You didn't have to cook for me..."

Cece smirks. - "I'm eating too, it's not just for you..."

Alison sighs and, for a moment she freezes while she stares at her plate...

Cece asks. - "What? Don't you like it?"

Alison shakes her head and says with a sore voice. - "No, it's not that... I just... I..." (Sad sigh) "Someone used to cook this for me too..."

Cece doesn't say a word, she just sees how Alison's hand shakes while she tries to put a piece of pancake inside her mouth. It was soft, sweet and fluffy; just like Jason made them. Tears appears in Alison's eyes, followed by sobs...

 _ ***** Alison's narrative *****_

 _ **The worst type of crying is the silent one. The one where you feel it in your throat, and your eyes become blurry from the tears. The one where you just want to scream. The one where you've to hold your breath and grab your stomach to keep quiet. the one where you can't breath anymore. The one when you realize little things like the taste of simple pancakes, meant more for you than what you could have ever imagined...**_

Cece. - "Are you crying...? Are my pancakes that bad? They can't be that bad, an old friend taught me how to make them..."

Alison sobs. - "I'm... I'm..." (Sobs) "I'm not crying..."

Cece chuckles and offers a tissue to Alison for her tears...

Cece smirks. - "You're a horrible liar..."

Alison pouts. - "No, I'm not..."

The blonde takes the tissue and clears her tears; Cece just chuckles and they eat breakfast without talking about it, till...

Cece asks. - "Who's Jason...?"

Alison freezes and Cece stares at her without blinking...

Cece asks again. - "Who's Jason? Is someone that you los-...?"

Alison stands up, she rushes towards the door and while she leaves she mumbles a 'thank you'...

Cece yells. - "Hey! Don't leave like that! Sooner or later you'll have to talk about it!" (Sighs) "Or you'll never move on..."

 ***X***

* * *

 _ ***** Alison's narrative *****_

 _ **According to Elizabeth Kübler-Ross: When we are dying or have suffered a catastrophic loss, we all move through 5 distinct stages of grief: denial, anger, bargaining, depression and acceptance...**_

Alison arrives at work, she put the perfect make up to hide the bags under her eyes, everybody would say she has the perfect poker face but, someone knows her better than that...

Noel. - "You've been crying..."

Alison. - "I don't know what you're talking about..."

Noel sighs hard, he hates this bitchy Alison but, he can't turn around and pretend everything is ok when he can see how red those blue eyes are for so much crying...

Noel asks. - "Are you ok...? Are you...?"

Alison cuts him off. - "I'm fine... everything is ok..."

 ***X***

* * *

 _ ***** Alison's narrative *****_

 _ **1st, we go into denial because the loss is so unthinkable we can't imagine it's true... we can't talk about it, we can't let people in since it's too painful to even think about it...**_

 _(In the bar)_

Cece. - "You're back..."

Alison. - "Yeah..."

Alison steps forwards and tries to get inside the bar but, Cece gets in her way...

Alison frowns. - "What the hell are you doing?"

Cece crosses her arms above her chest and asks. - "Who's Jason?"

Alison opens her mouth, no word gets out of her mouth, just a deep sigh. Without replying, Alison tries to get in again, but once again, Cece gets in her way...

Alison says angry. - "What the hell?!"

Cece. - "WHO IS JASON?!"

Alison says angry. - "No one! Now! Move and let me in!"

Alison tries to pass through Cece but she fails. The owner of the bar doesn't let her in...

Cece. - "Wrong answer..."

Cece closes the door in front of Alison, denying her any access and this just makes Alison angrier...

Alison says while she hits the door. - "Hey! What the hell you're doing?! You said I was your more precious client! So, let me in!"

Cece says from inside the bar. - "I'll let you in when you tell me who's Jason..."

Alison. - "I'n not up to this kind of shit! If you don't open this door and let me in! You will lose me like a client! Do you hear me?!"

(No reply)

Alison yells. - "I'm serious!"

No one replies, no one opens the door so, Alison decides to turn around and leave...

The bartender. - "Boss... are you sure about what you're doing?"

Cece replies while she sees the angry Alison walking away. - "Yes... I know what I'm doing..."

The bartender sighs

Cece. - "Don't question my orders, no one gives her a drink or let her in, till I say so, am I clear?!

The bartender nods

Cece. - "Good, now go and do your work, I need to look for something..."

The bartender. - "You're leaving...?"

Cece says while she walks towards her car. - "I'm digging into her life... I want to check on something.."

The bartender. - "Why are you so interested in this girl?!"

Cece smirks. - "That's a secret I'll never say..."

* * *

 _ ***** Alison's narrative *****_

 ** _After the denial, anger takes over... we become angry with everyone; angry with survivors, angry with ourselves..._**

Alison arrives to her apparment, she's angry, she's so angry...

Alison huffs angry. - "Who's Jason?! Who's Jason?! Why should I tell her who's Jason?! Who she thinks she's?! Why she cares?!" (Angry groans) "Agrrr!"

The blonde is so angry that she starts tearing apart her own apartment, she kicks, she throws things, and while she was pushing everything away, she slid on the living room and when she falls, she falls over the boxes. The fall hurt but it hurt more to see what flew away from one of those boxes; it was the white cooking hat of Jason, the one, he forgot that night of the fire.

Without standing up, Alison crawls on the floor till she hold the hat between her hands...

Alison mumbles with a heart breaking voice while she stares at the hat. - "Jason..."

She approaches the hat at her face and, takes a deep sniff of it; she can still smells Jason's aroma on it...

Alison cries. - "Jason..." (Tears) "Jason..."

The blonde curls on the floor and, buries the hat against her chest; she cries, she laments, letting the pain in...

Alison cries and screams. - "JASON!" (She looks up and begs to God) "Please, bring him back, please give me my brother back..." (Tears) "I'll do whatever you want, jsut please... please... bring him back..."

 ** _*** Alison's narrative ***_**

 ** _Pain, you just have to ride it out. There are no solutions, no easy answers. You just breathe deep and wait for it to subside. Most of the time pain can be managed, but sometimes the pain gets you when you least expect it, hits way below the belt and doesn't let up. Pain, you just have to fight through, because the truth is you can't outrun it, and life always makes more. That's when we bargain. We beg, we plead, we offer everything we have. We offer up our souls in exchange for just one more day. And when the bargaining has failed and the anger is too hard to maintain, we fall into depression..._**

 _Some days after..._

Noel knocks the door while he says. - "Hey, are you there?"

(No reply)

Noel sighs and asks at the coworker who's with him. - "Are you sure that this is her appartment?"

The coworker nods and Noel sighs hard, once again he knocks the door, this time a little louder, trying to make more noise...

Noel. - "Alison! If you're there, open the door!"

(No reply)

Noel. - "It has been already a week since no one knows nothing about you... you can't just vanish like that! You've responsabilities, you..." (Sighs) "You've people who's worry about you so, please, if you're there, open the door and let me know you're ok..."

They knock and knock but, no one opens the door...

The coworker. - "Maybe she's not at home..."

Noel says angry. - "Then, where the hell is she?!"

The coworker shrugs and Noel just kicks the door angry before leaving. They leave, thinking there was no one inside the appartment but, someone was inside. A blonde was inside, a blonde who hasn't taken a shower in days, a blonde who has barely eat the past few days, a girl who's lying on her floor, just contemplating the emptiness of her heart...

 ** _*** Alison's narrative ***_**

 ** _It's hard to lose someone you love, but it's even worse to lose yourself when they're gone. The hardest part of losing someone, isn't having to say goodbye, but rather learning to live without them. Always trying to fill the void, the emptiness that's left inside your heart when they go; so, yeah, we fall into depression, into despair until something happens... something unexpected..._**

 ** _When was the last time I ate something? When was the last time I stood up from this floor?_** Alison asks herself those questions while she fades. She loses any notion of time and espace, she doesn't want to think or feel anything but, someone knocks her out of her depression...

Jason. - "Wake up..."

Alison groans with the eyes closed

Jason shakes her and scolds. - "Don't groan on me, wake up!"

Alison pouts with the eyes closed. - "I don't want to..."

Jason. - "You can't stay like this forever..." (Sighs and then, he puts his hand over Alison's front-head and says) "Come on Ali, wake up..."

Alison doesn't want to open her eyes, but when she feels a warm hand over her head, a smile appears into her lips...

Jason. - "Ali, I raised you to be extraordinary, I raised you to live a happy long life so please, wake up, stand up and move on... you've to let me go..."

Alison says with a heart wreching voice. - "I don't know how..."

Jason softly kisses Alison's front-head and says. - "Remember what I told you: 'Letting go is the easy part. It's the moving on that's painful. So sometimes, you might fight it. But, at some point you just have to let go, move on. Because no matter how painful it's… it's the only way you grow...' (He caresses Alison's head and says) "No matter where you're, I'll always watch after you, so, whenever you feel alone, just look at the stars and remember; those stars will always be there to guide you and, so will I..."

Alison smiles, it felt warm, it felt nice to hear his voice again and hear those words; more than anything, Alison wants to see her brother again, so she finally opens her eyes and wakes up to her reality...

Alison mumbles. - "Jason...?"

Someone was touching her face, but it wasn't Jason...

Cece. - "Hey you?! Can you hear me?!"

Alison mumbles. - "Wh...?!"

Noel. - "I called the ambulance, they're coming..."

Cece puts her hands over Alison's face and says. - "Stupid darling, what are you doing to yourself...?"

Alison hears the voices, but everything feels dizzy and once again, she fades...

* * *

 _(In a hospital)_

Alison slowly opens her eyes and realizes she's not alone...

Cece. - "You scared us, darling..."

Noel. - "What the hell were you thinking?! No eating, no drinking water..." (Angry sighs) "You could have died!"

Alison mumbles. - "I'm sorry..."

Noel is so angry, he can't stop thinking what could have happen if Cece wouldn't appear in the office to convince him to sneak inside Alison's apartment.

Noel says while he walks away. - "Don't do that again..."

Alison nods, she sees him leaving angry and, before he crosses the door of her room, she says...

Alison. - "Noel!" (He turns his head towards her and Alison says with a weak smile) "Thank you..."

Noel nods, he gives her a tiny smile too and, leaves. Alison moves slowly, her body is so sore. She feels still broken but there's a spark in her eyes which shows a little of hope for her...

Cece asks. - "Who's Jason?"

Alison smiles. - "My big brother..." (She looks at Cece with watery-eyes and says with sorrow) "He died a time ago..."

Cece sits in Alison's bed and says. - "Welcome to the club..."

Alison. - "You lost a sibling too?"

Cece. - "Some days ago, I found out that I lost a friend who I loved like a brother... someone who was there for me when my mom died..." (Sad smile) "He was always there for me, in my darkest moments, he was my rock even if we weren't in the same city or country, I always knew I could count on him..."

Alison sighs sad. - "I'm sorry for your loss..."

They stay in silence for a moment till one of them says...

Alison. - "In your experience, does people comes back from this?"

Cece shakes her head. - "I don't think so... I don't think you'll ever be the same; darling, I'm really sorry you had to join the club..."

Alison. - "I... I don't know how to exist in a world where my brother is no longer there..."

Cece. - "Yeah that never changes, I'd like to tell you it gets easier, but it doesn't..."

Alison sigh sad. - "I know... I'm used to people die around me... before Jason, I lost my parents... a baby too, so I know..."

Cece. - "So you know too that there's a comfort..."

Alison frowns. - "What do you mean?"

Cece. - "You get used to the pain if you let yourself..." (She holds Alison's hand and says) "Darling, you'll never be whole. Ever. What was taken from you can't be replaced. Your brother's gone..."

Alison looks down sad...

Cece continues. - "But, as soon as you accept that, as soon as you let yourself suffer, allow yourself to grieve, You'll be able to visit him in your mind, and remember all the joy & love he gave you..."

Alison smiles while she recalls how she thought that Jason was talking to her and, maybe he was there like her guardian angel...

Cece. - "Darling, all the love you knew. Right now, you don't even have that, do you? That's what not accepting this will rob from you. If you shy from the pain of it, then you rob yourself of every memory of him... every one; from his first hug to his last smile. You'll kill 'em all..."

Alison sighs hard...

Cece hugs her and says. - "Take the pain, Take the pain, Alison. It's the only way to keep him with you..."

 ** _*** Alison's narrative ***_**

 ** _Grief may be a thing we all have in common, but it looks different on everyone until finally we have to accept that we have done everything we can. Until we accept, it's time we let go... let go and move into acceptance. That's when someone you love becomes a memory... a memory that you treasure forever..._**

 ***X***

* * *

Some days after, fully recovert, the blonde was in her office, Alison was packing her stuffs when someone emerges into the office...

Noel says in shock. - "You resigned?!"

Alison nods

Noel. - "Why?!"

Alison. - "I need to do something else..."

Noel sighs and sits in the desk...

Alison. - "I'm sorry for the way I've treated you the past few weeks... I was a bitch to you; you & the rest of the team, you didn't deserve that..."

Noel nods and smirks. - "Yeah, you were a complete bitch... you remembered me the Queen Bee of my high school and believe me, that's not good..."

They chuckle and Alison says with regret...

Alison. - "I'm sorry..."

Noel nods and helps Alison to puts her boxes into her car...

Noel. - "What are you going to do now?"

Alison grabs something from her bag and, smiles while she puts a white cooking hat above her head...

Noel smirks. - "What is that?! Don't tell me that you..."

Alison cuts him off. - "I decided to change my profession and become a chef..."

Noel raises an eye-brow. - "What?! Why?!"

Alison takes off the hat and she smiles while she caresses the hat that belonged to Jason...

Alison. - "I've my reasons..."

Noel shakes his head, he doesn't understand what the hell is happening in Alison's mind, he can't understand her desire of becoming a chef...

Alison softly kisses Noel's cheek and says. - "Thank you, Noel, take care till we meet again..."

The blonde gets into her car and Noel says...

Noel. - "What do you mean with 'till we meet again'?"

Alison says while she turns on the engine. - "I'm leaving Japan..."

Noel. - "Are you going home? Are you going to USA?"

Alison shakes her head. - "I don't know where 'home' is for me anymore, but I'm not going back to USA... at least not right away..."

Noel. - "So, where are you going...?"

Alison. - "To become a great chef, what better place to be than: Paris..."

Noel. - "You're going to France?!"

Alison nods and smiles

Noel. - "Do you a place to live there? It's very expensive and if you don't have a job..."

Alison. - "Don't worry Noel, I don't have everything figure it out yet but, thanks to Cece, I've a place to live and a part-time job as soon as I get there..."

Noel frowns. - "Why she's helping you so much...?"

Alison shrugs. - "I'm not sure, she says that I remember her someone... anyway, I've to go... see you..."

The car starts driving away and before getting really far, Alison yells...

Alison. - "And by the way, congrats with the new promotion: boss of the unit of Tokyo!"

Noel. - "What?! You asked them to put me in charge?!"

Alison doesn't deny it, she just gives him a wink and leaves...

Noel. - "Damn you... now I really have to work hard..." (He smiles) "See you soon Ali..."

 ***X***

* * *

 ** _*** Jason's narrative ***_**

 ** _At some point you just have to let go, move on. Because no matter how painful it's, it's the only way we grow..._**

 _(In the bar)_

Cece sits in the drinking bar, she asks her bartender to serve her a drink and while he prepares her drink; Cece gets from her purse, an old picture. She gets her drink and, looking at the old photo, she toasts...

Cece. - "For you Jason, my best friend of all times..." (She drinks and says to the picture) "Don't worry about Ali, I'll be there for her, just like you were always there for me..." (She smirks) "Look at me, acting like a big sis..." (Chuckles) "I'm finally growing up, isn't it, Jason?" (She smiles while she looks at the photo of her and Jason hugging each other in a party) "I hope she finds happiness in Paris..." (She smirks while she finishes her drink) "But now that I think about it, I don't know if I did well offering her to stay in my appartment where my bitter cousin lives too..." (She shrugs) "Nah... what doesn't kill you, just make you stronger, they'll be ok..."

 ***X***

* * *

 ** _*** Alison's narrative ***_**

 ** _It doesn't matter how tough we are. Trauma always leaves a scar. Loss follows us and, changes our lives, changes us... but, maybe going through that is what keeps up moving forward. It's what pushes us. Maybe we've to get a little messed up before we can step up and go where we need to go... we just need to read the signs..._**

 _(In the Airport of Philadelphia)_

Alison sighs. - "Great, my flight is delayed..."

The blonde had to do a scale in Philadelphia; she was waiting to see her next flight to Paris announced in the board. She sits on a bench, gluing her eyes to the board, waiting to see in what gate she has to be when, someone from the past walks in front of her...

Alison mumbles with big eyes. - "Emily...?"

Between the crowd, Alison tries to follow her, to approach to the girl who was her 1st love...

Alison says between all the people. - "Excuse me, please... I need to pass through... I..." (Sighs) "It was her, right? Should I..."

Emily was turning her head in all directions till someone yells her name.

Toby waves his hands. - "Emily! Here!"

Emily smiles and, runs towards Toby. The brunette hugs him with a lot of affection; Toby was spining her in the air with a happy smile when Alison see them...

Alison mumbles. - "Oh... she... she's with someone else..." (Sad chuckle) "Off course, she moved on..." (She looks at the brunette smiling and says) "She looks happy... good for her..."

Finally, on speakers they announce the number of the gate for the flight to Paris, so, Alison spins around and, says while she looks at Emily by the corner of her eyes...

Alison. - "Be happy Emily..."

Toby was spinning Emily on the air and the brunette was happy, really happy to see him; between all the turns, she looks up around them and she freezes when she thinks she see someone between the crowd.

Emily. - "Put me down, Toby, please..."

Toby stops the spinning and says. - "Something wrong, Em?"

Emily doesn't put attention to him, she just waves her head, trying to see who she thought she saw between all the crowd...

Toby. - "Are you looking for someone?"

Emily. - "I... I thought I saw someone I knew... I thought I saw her..."

Toby. - "Her? Who...?"

Emily shakes her head. - "No, it can't be, she's gone..." (She touches the ring she has on her neckles and says) "It couldn't be her..."

The brunette stays in silence, lost on her thoughts till someone pats her shoulder and she turns her head towards him...

Toby. - "Em... are you ok?!"

Emily looks at the crowd but there's no way she could see Alison now...

Toby. - "Emily...?"

Emily nods. - "Yeah... I... I'm fine..." (She grabs her bag and says) "Let's go home..."

Toby smiles and nods; both of them walks towards the Parking but each time they make a step forward, Emily turns her head back, like if something inside her was telling her to look for something... someone... _just if she knew... if they knew..._

 ***X***

* * *

 _(In Paris at night)_

It was very late when her flight landed; she was new in the city of lights and everything looked so glamorous, just like Cece told her. It was her 1st time in Europe and she couldn't wait to start this new chapter in her life; she wasn't sure if chasing a carrer as a chef would work for her but, she needed to hold on something that could give her a connexion with Jason and 'cooking' was the only way according with Alison.

The taxi drives her to the address that Cece gave her and, before going to the place which would be her new 'home', Alison decides to get a drink in the bar which is just on the corner of the street.

The bar, it looked like any other bar but something catches Alison's attention... or lets better say, someone...

The bartender. - "Straight tequila, really? You are going to be sorry in the morning..."

The brunette who's sitting in the drinking bar alone, groans angry and replies. - "I'm always sorry in the morning, so shut up and keep them coming!"

The bartender hates this girl like a client but, she leaves good tips so, he just serves her the drink and leaves her alone. The brunette was drinking her 5th shot of the night when someone sits beside her...

Alison smiles. - "How you doing?"

The girls rolls her eyes and doesn't reply, Alison's ego gets a little hurt since she's used to girls, throwing themselve to her but, she likes the challenges...

The bartender. - "What do you want?"

Alison order her favorite drink with Gin and when she gets her glass, she clears her throat when she tries to start a conversation with the angry brunette...

Alison. - "So, is this a good place to hang out?"

The brunette finally replies. - "I wouldn't know... never been here before..."

it was a lie, but the brunette was hoping that her answer would push Alison away... but, it didn't...

Alison smirks. - "You know what? I haven't either; first time here too..."

(No comment from the other girl so, Alison continues talking alone...)

Alison. - "I'm new in town. I've never been to Paris before..." (Nervous chuckle) "New job, new life... new everything..."

The other girl spins her seat, trying to give the back to Alison, but it doesn't work since Alsion grabs the bottom of the seat and turns the girl to look at her into the eyes, again...

The brunette snaps angry. - "What the hell?!"

Alison. - "You're ignoring me..."

The brunette. - "Oh! I'm trying to!"

Alison smirks. - "You shouldn't ignore me..."

The brunette. - "Why not?!"

Alison smirks. - "Because I'm someone you need to get to know to love..."

The brunette mocks. - "Really?"

Alison drinks her glass and nods. - "Oh, yes..."

The brunette raises an eye brow and says with a challenging gaze. - "So, if I would know you, I would love you, right?"

Alison nods with a big smile

The brunette laughs and finishes her shot of tequila while she says with a sarcastic voice. - "Ha! You really like yourself, huh?"

Alison chuckles with a bitter voice. - "Just hiding my pain..."

Both chuckle and, Alison orders another round for them...

The brunette says while she receives her new drink. - "Thanks..."

The blonde nods and, playing with her glass between her hands, she asks...

Alison. - "So, what's your story?"

The brunette smirks. - "I don't have a story... I'm just a girl in a bar..."

Alison looks at her with a flirty gaze and says. - "And, I'm just a girl in a bar too..."

Both girls look at each other into the eyes and, Alison smirks, feeling confident that she will score tonight, in her 1st nigtht in Paris; she's no longer in Japan but she's nor ready to stop being a player... at least not yet...

 ** _*** Alison's narrative ***_**

 ** _We screw up, we lose our way. Even the best of us have our off days. Still we move forward to a new chapter, hoping for the best, hoping for a bright tomorrow, hoping... just hoping to find something to rely on, again... hoping to find ourselves again and maybe something more, in the process..._**


	18. Arc IV: Paris - 1

**Hello u, how are u? I hope you are having a good day ️, we will start the arc of Paris, two more arcs and, we will arrive to the last arc: HOME, are you excited?! I know I'm 😄. Here the 1st chapter of the 4th arc, Paris. This chapter will start some days before the last chapter of the previous arc, there will be some time jumps and, you will see again the scene in the bar of the previous chapter, with additional information. Hope you like it and, thanks if you have the time to leave any review. See U!**

* * *

 **PARIS - CH1**

 _ ***** Spencer's narrative *****_

 _ **Perfection… we works so hard to achieve it, to maintain us in the top, that sometimes we forget what life is really about…**_

Spencer whines. - "Mom… Please stop it… "

Verónica Hastings. - "I'm just saying that I came here to spend time with you, and, in the entire month of my visit, we could spend just one day together!"

Spencer rolls her eyes and, puts their empty cups of coffee into the sink. She knows Veronica is right, it will be already 3 months since Spencer is at Paris and, her mother knows the city of lights better than her. Spencer has always fantasized to visit Paris and, living in it, it should be a dream comes true… Yeah, a dream… Just if she had the time to enjoy herself… but she doesn't have time to waste, she's a Hastings, and, if one day she wants to be the successor of her dad, she needs to prove she is worthy of such tittle… at least that is what her Dad always says…

Veronica hugs Spencer from behind and squeezes her into a warm hug while she says…

Veronica. - "Sweety, you're young, you should live more and work less… You just -... "

Spencer finishes Veronica's sentence. - "You just live once…" (she rolls eyes) "I know, I know… you don't stop telling me that…"

Veronica sighs, feeling hopeless, she hates how hard Spencer is with herself. Just focusing on being the 'A-' girl, always winning every single competition and, being the best in any single thing she does… excel in everything isn't the only thing in life and, Veronica wishes that Spencer could see that…

Spencer finishes doing the dishes and says when she looks at her watch. - "Come on mom, we should go now or you may lose your flight…"

Veronica smirks. - "And, that would be so bad?"

Spencer chuckles and play-fully pushes her mom towards the door…

Spencer. - "Come on mom, don't act like a little kid…"

Veronica smirks. - "We are allowed to act like children sometimes…" (she turns around and, caresses Spencer's face when she says) "You are allowed to be irresponsible and lose yourself a little bit sometimes, Spencer…"

Spencer shakes her head and, smirks. - "No, for irresponsible in the family, we have plenty with my sisters…"

Veronica sighs heavy and, Spencer feels bad for jocking about the subject…

Spencer. - "Sorry, I didn't mean to…"

Veronica.- "Don't apologize, you're not saying anything that is not true… " (long breath while she caresses Spencer's hair) "I don't know what I did wrong with your sisters but, I'm glad you are doing well…"

Spencer forces a smile, she's happy that her parents are proud of her but, that just increases the pressure on her shoulders… perfection is not easy, and, Veronica has no idea of the methods that Spencer use to keep the act of the perfect daughter… But that is a story for another day so, lets back to the line time for today…

Veronica.-"Talking about your sisters, Alex wants to visit you… "

Spencer snaps. - "What?! No!"

Veronica sighs.- "Spencer, please… she's your twin sister… "

Spencer mumbles with a bitter voice. - "An evil twin sis…"

Veronica.-"Spencer !"

Spencer rolls her eyes. - "Mom, I don't know what you want me to say, you know we don't tag along, especially after I told Daddy about how she took money from the company… our company… without authorization… I find hard to believe that she wants to see me…"

Veronica.-"I recognize she did wrong and, I think she understands now that she did wrong too, she already made amends with your father and, now, I guess she wants to do the same with you…"

Spencer rolls her eyes and, crosses her arms around her, she knows her twin too well and, Spencer is sure that Alex is playing her parents like always, she just doesn't understand why Alex wants to play the act of good sister too…

Verónica. - "She's trying to make amends and, I think you could make an effort to get in best terms with her… "

Spencer. - "And, why I would do that…?"

Veronica.- "Spencer !"

Spencer. - "I am sorry mom but, I don't have time to deal with her… I'm very busy… Daddy got me this internship and, I cannot screw it up…"

Veronica.-"And, you will not screw it up, she will stay just a few days…"

Spencer wants to say 'no' but, her mom will not accept a 'no' for an answer so, she asks. - "When…?"

Veronica.-"Next week…"

Spencer looks at her calendar and shakes her head since she noticed something…

Spencer. - "Oh, no, she can't stay here, I've a guest already for next week…"

Veronica.-"Really? Whom?"

Spencer.-"Wren is coming…"

Veronica smiles. - "Wren! It has been a long time since the last time I saw him… How is he?"

Spencer shrugs. - "He's fine, I guess… "

Veronica.-"You guess?! He's still your boyfriend, right?"

Spencer nods…

Verónica raises an eyebrow. - "And, you don't know how your boyfriend is doing…?"

Spencer rolls her eyes. - "Don't start mom, Wren & me, we have a really busy agenda, he has lots of pressure in his 1st year as an intern in the hospital of his family and, I'm very busy too, proving to Dad, that I'm the best Hastings…"

Veronica. - "Spencer, you don't need to…"

Spencer cuts her off. - "We should leave now…"

Verónica. - "But…"

Spencer.- "No buts… let's go… "

Veronica.-"Fine, but promise me that you will let your sister to visit you…"

Spencer smirks. - "I can't decide who can stay or not in this apartment, I live here but, this isn't my apartment, it's Cece's apartment… "

Spencer thinks she can get away from this but, her mother is one step ahead…

Veronica smirks. - "Don't worry about that, I already talked with your cousin and, she has no problem with it…"

Spencer groans angry. - "Off course she doesn't have a problem with it…" (She mumbles) "She loves to throw meat to the lions…"

Veronica. - "Did you say something?"

Spencer. - "No… Nothing…"

Veronica.-"So… Is that a yes? Can Alex come to see you…?"

Spencer hates how hard her mom tries to amend their relationship as sisters, _**why she can't see that the 3 of them, they see each other like enemies…?!**_ Spencer asks herself that but, getting annoyed by her mother, she says…

Spencer. - "Fine ! She can come… Whatever…"

Veronica smiles happy and, hugs Spencer while she thanks her. Spencer just nods…

Veronica. - "Maybe with the visit of your sister, you may be able to lose it up, a little…"

Spencer laughs with irony. - "Yeah, right…"

Veronica cups Spencer cheeks and, says to her with a serious voice. - "Spencer, I know that our last name is more a burden than a joy for us… "

Spencer sighs heavy…

Veronica continues. - "But, I hope one day, somehow you will be able to see that life is more than money, power and, status…"

Spencer shakes her head and laughs, she can't see that day coming but, that day is closer of what she could ever imagine…

 _ ***** Spencer's narrative*****_

 _ **We do our very best, but it's never good enough… being good is not enough, being the n°1 is the only way to get what you want and, sometimes you need to do whatever is necessary to keep it together and, being the best of the best…**_

 _Another day, in the apartment..._

Spencer groans trying to open a flask of pills. - "C'mon! I'm late for work!"

The brunette is so focused on opening her flask of pills that she doesn't notice when someone approaches…

Alex smirks. - "You still take those…?!"

Spencer gasps in shock when she sees her twin, standing there, in front of her…

Spencer frowns. - "How the hell did you get in…?!"

Alex smirks. - "I have my ways…"

Spencer rolls her eyes and, Alex laughs, amused by Spencer's reaction. Seeing her twin makes her mad, mad enough to open the flask of pills, sadly, she puts too much strength in it and, all the pills drop over the floor…

Spencer knees and, huffs angry.-"Fuck !"

With shaking hands, Spencer collects the pills from the floor. And, Alex just stares…

Alex. - "So desperate for your booster that you will take pills from the floor… it's a little pathetic, don't you think?"

Spencer.- "Shut up! You just arrived and, I've already a headache…"

Alex knees too and says with a devious smirk. - "You know, if one day you need something stronger, I know a guy… "

Spencer cuts her off. - "No, thanks… I'm fine with what Wren gets me…"

Alex smirks with a mocking tone. - "So, _Dr. Perfect_ is your dealer… ahmmm… I was wondering what was the glue between you two and, I guess I got my answer now… "

Spencer rolls her eyes and, stands up when she comments. - "Shut up, you don't know what you are talking about… I've real feelings for Wren!"

Alex stays in silence, looking at Spencer's facial expression, she knows her twin is not lying. Spencer washes the pills with water and, Alex stands behind her…

Alex says with a mocking tone. - "So tell me A-, how have you been…? Long time no see each other..."

Spencer.- "Don't call me '-A'... You know how I much I hate that nickname you gave me…"

Alex smirks. - "And, why you hate it so much? You're after all the girl who excell with just A- in everything…"

Spencer looks at her into the eyes and, says. - "And, you hate me for that, isn't it?"

Alex doesn't say anything… But her eyes speak for herself…

Spencer sighs. - "This rivality, this jealousy… Is it going to ever end?"

Alex smirks with a bitter voice. - "We are Hastings… what do you you think?

They stay in silence, looking at each other into the eyes and, one of them break the silence...

Spencer. - "What are you doing here...? Mom said you wanted to see me, but, I find that hard to belief..."

Alex smirks. - "And, why you find so hard to believe that I wanted to see you, my dear sis...?"

Spencer snaps. - "Cut the crap, Alex! It's just you & me, you don't need to keep the act when is just the two of us... what do you want? What are you doing here...?"

Alex doesn't reply, she just smiles with a devious smile and, Spencer sighs hard because she knows that look... she knows Alex is planning something... the question is what... Spencer decides to push more and try to get more information of Alex's unexpected visit...

Spencer. - "Do you remember what you told me the last time we saw each other...?"

Alex nods. - "I do..."

Spencer. - "Is that the reason why you're here...?"

Alex doesn't reply, she just recalls the memories of that day...

 ** _*** Flashback ***_**

 _Alex. - "You snitched on me?!"_

 _Spencer. - "You didn't give me another choice... I asked you to don't take the money... no, without Dad's permission..."_

 _Alex snaps angry. - "No one would have noticed if it wasn't for your big mouth! How could you do this to me?!"_

 _Spencer. - "You did wrong, Alex! What I was supposed to do?! Stay there, crossed arms without doing anything?!"_

 _Alex. - "Yes!"_

 _They look at each other with angry eyes when their father enters into the room and, asks Spencer to leave, since he wants to speak alone with Alex. Spencer nods and, when she was passing beside her twin she hears..._

 _Alex. - "You'll pay me back for this treason, sis..." (She looks at her with anger and says) "An eye for an eye... I promise..."_

 ** _*** End of the flashback ***_**

Both girls recall their last encounter and, Spencer feels chills since she has never seen so much hate in Alex's eyes, except for that day...

Spencer looks at her into the eyes and says. - "Are you here, to get your revenge? Are you planning to do something against me...?! Tell me!"

Alex takes her time to reply, she smirks with a devious smile, she loves to see Spencer like this, so desperate... so blind in the dark...

Alex smirks. - "Revenge?! Nah... I'm too lazy..." (She sits on the sofa with legs crossed while she says with a big devious smile) "I just want to sit here and, let karma fuck you up..."

Spencer squints her eyes angry, she wants to snap against her twin but, looking at the clock, she needs to leave or, she will be really late for work...

Spencer says while she gets out of th apartment. - "I can't waste another minute with you... I'm out, you know I don't cook so, if you're hungry, there's a good restaurent just in the other block..." (She stands under the frame door and says while she looks at her) "Wren arrives today, so if he arrives before me..."

Alex smiles. - "Don't worry... I'll make sure to entertain your dear doctor till you come back..."

Spencer sighs hard and, leaves... ignoring what Alex was planning for her revenge...

 ** _*** Spencer's narrative ***_**

 ** _We buckle our seat belts, we wear a helmet, we stick to the lighted paths, we try to be safe. We try so hard to protect ourselves, but it doesn't make a damn bit of difference. Cause when the bad things come, they come out of nowhere..._**

That same day, some hours later, soaked in water, Spencer is groaning angry in front of her building. The day started awful with the arrival of Alex and, from that moment that day just got worse and worse... at work, a colleague tried to do a move on her and, she kicked him in the balls, so hard that the guy went to the hospital. Sadly for her, it was the son of the boss so... that brave move, just cost her the internship... but that's not the worse part, the worse part was when she called her Dad and told him what happened. Spencer thought that her Dad would support her to sue them but, no... her father didn't support her, he asked her to don't make a big deal about it since he has important business with that firm and that... that broke Spencer's heart... she adores her Dad, he's her idol... and maybe it's because of this blind adoration that she's still unable to see how her father really is...

Rushing to leave that fucking office, without turning back, like if she was the one who did something bad, Spencer ran to her home under the rain. And thinking that the day could't get worse... she opens the door of the apartment where she lives and finds out that it can always get worse...

Spencer says while she crosses the door. - "Wren, are you already here? You will not believe wh-..."

Wren moans. - "Fuck, I'm comm..."

The brunette drops her keys on the floor and, freezes... with horror and pain, she stares at the two persons who are fucking in her couch...

Wren moans. - "Fuck, yes! That was so good, that..." (He looks up and, gulps when he stares at the crying eyes of Spencer, he frowns, looking confused) "Wh...?"

Spencer snaps angry. - "What the hell Wren?! How could you fuck my twin in my own apartment?!"

Wren looks pale, he waves his look between the soaked brunette who's standing in front of them and, the girl he just fucked in the couch. When, he arrived at the apartment, he thought it was Spencer... he thought...

Alex looks at Spencer and says. - "Treason is a bitch... isn't, Spencer?!"

Wren pleads. - "Spencer, please! Hear me out! I... I thought it was you... I didn't know..." (He starts dressing up and, says while he points out towards Alex) "She made me believe, she was you! She..."

The brunette shakes her head, she can't believe that Alex schemed this... this is so low... so low... It's not the 1st time that Alex impersonates Spencer, but this is the 1st time that Alex's games hurt Spencer so badly...

Wren says while he tries to touch Spencer's arm. - "Spence, I'm sorry, I..."

Spencer pulls back and, snaps angry. - "Get out!"

Wren. - "It was a mistake, I thought it was you... I..."

Spencer. - "You really couldn't notice the difference between her and ME?!" (She yells angry) "You didn't notice it wasn't me?!"

Wren waves his mouth open, he has no words to fix this. He just gulps and, looks down, since he can't tolerate to see so much pain in Spencer's eyes...

Wren mumbles. - "I... I'm really sorry..."

Spencer shakes her head, she wants to burst in tears but she refuses to give Alex that pleasure...

Spencer says angry. - "Get out! The two of you! OUT! NOW!"

 _ ***** Spencer's narrative *****_

 _ **Yeah, the bad things come suddenly, with no warning. But we forget that sometimes that's how the good things come too...**_

After kicking out Alex & Wren from the apartment, Spencer decided to drown her feelings in tequila...

(In a bar, at night)

The bartender. - "Straight tequila, really? You are going to be sorry in the morning..."

Spencer. - "I'm always sorry in the morning, so shut up and keep them coming!"

Shot after shot, Spencer just spins the shots of tequila inside her mouth and, she was drinking her 5th shot of the night when someone sits beside her...

Alison smiles. - "How you doing?"

I don't want to talk... I don't want to talk... I just want to be alone... Spencer mentally says that to herself while the stranger blonde keeps talking. The girl has no intention to leave her alone, so, Spencer decides to turn her seat and, gives her the back. Spencer expects that the girl will get the message but, for Spencer's surprise, the blonde is as stubborn as she is...

Alison. - "You're ignoring me..."

Spencer. - "Oh! I'm trying to!"

Alison. - "You shouldn't ignore me..."

Spencer. - "Why not?!"

Alison smirks. - "Because I'm someone you need to get to know to love..."

Spencer laughs with a mocking tone and thinks: **_love?! Love?! That word means nothing to me!_** The brunette doesn't believe in love, especially today...

Spencer laughs and finishes her shot of tequila while she says with a sarcastic voice. - "Ha! You really like yourself, huh?"

Alison chuckles with a bitter voice. - "Just hiding my pain..."

Spencer sighs heavy... **_pain... pain.._**. that word is more familiar for Spencer... she knows that word too well... especially today. The brunette was lost on her thought when the blonde asks...

Alison. - "So, what's your story?"

Deciding to don't talk about her tragedy, about her awful day, Spencer decides to act like a Hastings and, hide her feelings, pretend to be ok when actually she's not okay...

Spencer. - "I don't have a story... I'm just a girl in a bar..."

Alison looks at her with a flirty gaze and says. - "And, I'm just a girl in a bar too..."

Spencer stares at the blonde and raises an eyebrow while she notices something...

Spencer mumbles. - "You're flirting with me..."

Alison chuckles and nods. - "Well... I'm trying..."

Spencer laughs, she spins another shot of tequila inside her mouth and, says while she asks for another shot. - "No offense, but I like penises..."

Alison laughs loud, this is the 1st time that she sees a girl talk so boldly...

The bartender was in the other corner of the drinking bar, he smouthly pushes the shot of tequila, towards Spencer and, the shot was sliding over the drinking bar, when someone intercept the shot...

Spencer whines. - "Hey! That's my shot!"

The blonde holds Spencer's drink like her hostage, compeling the brunette to get closer, closer enough to feel something...

Spencer. - "Wh...?!"

Alison whispers in Spencer's ear with a sexy voice. - "You like penis... I can work with that..."

Spencer stares at Alison and, god knows if it was the tequila running on her veins or the manifestation of her sorrow but, out of spite, Spencer smashes her lips against Alison, intoxicating their mouths with a lusty kiss...

 ** _*** Spencer's narrative ***_**

 ** _Mistakes… We don't like them, we despise them but, you can't avoid making them... and, sometimes... one stupid mistake can change everything... even yourself..._**

The next morning, the alarm sounds and, Spencer groans while she turns it off. The brunette has an horrible hangover but, despite it, she feels relaxed, even good... till she rolls on her bed and, realizes that there's someone else in her bed...

Alison was happily sleeping till someone pushes her out of bed...

Alison whines while she hits the floor. - "Hey!"

Spencer. - "Get out..."

Alison stretches her arms and says with a sleepy voice. - "Good morning to you, too..."

Spencer rolls her eyes, she gets out of the bed, using the sheets to covert her naked body; she picks from the floor, Alison's clothes and, throws it, in Alison's face...

Spencer. "Get dressed and, get out..."

Alison smirks. - "You're a sunshine in the morning... has anyone told you that?"

Spencer rolls her eyes and, leaves the room, allowing Alison to get dressed alone. After refreshing her face on the bathroom, Alison takes her things and, walks into the living room, where Spencer is staring at the couch without blinking an eye...

Spencer mumbles while she stares at the couch. - "I need to get rid of this..."

Alison looks at the couch and says. - "Why? It looks very comfy to me..."

Spencer rolls her eyes and, opens the door while she says. - "I didn't ask your opinion, now, get out..."

Alison takes a deep breath, she can't remember what the hell she saw in this grumpy brunette but, deciding to don't increase Spencer's anger, she decides to leave...

Alison says while she stands outside the apartment. - "Well, thank you for such beaut-..."

Spencer cuts her off when she closes the door in front of her face...

Alison mumbles. - "Well that is rude..." (She looks at her phone and, says to herself) "Ok, so, what is the address that Cece gave me...?"

Both girls were glad that Paris was a big city because the possibility of seeing each other again was like 1 in a million... right? But, what if you're the ONE in a million...?

Spencer snaps when she sees the blonde opening her door and, getting inside again. - "What the hell?!"

Alison rubs the back of her head and, chuckles. - "Ah... so, this is it..."

Spencer was going to say something but, her thoughts are disrupted when she receives a call from Cece...

Spencer snaps angry over the phone. - "WHAT?!"

Cece smirks over the phone. - "Good morning to you too, angry bird!" (Smirks with a sarcastic tone) "Always, so sweet to talk with you, dear..."

Spencer says over the phone. - "I'm in the middle of something, so, be quick..."

Cece smirks over the phone. - "Don't worry, I've no intention to spend hours on the phone with you... I just remembered that I forgot to tell you that starting today, you'll have new roomie..."

Spencer snaps over the phone. - "WHAT?!"

Cece says over the phone. - "Her name is Alison, she's blonde and..."

Cece describes Alison and, Spencer stares at the blonde and, her eyes go wide of shock when she puts the pieces together...

Spencer shakes her head and snaps over the phone. - "Oh, no, no, no...!"

Cece cuts her off. - "I'm not asking you, Spence! She'll stay in my apartment too so, be nice with her ok? She's a good girl and, an important person for me, so be nice, don't you dare to hurt her!"

With an angry groan, Spencer ends the call and, glares at Alison...

Alison chuckles. - "Uh, I get that a bunch of stuff happened last night and, I... uhmm... you... well, now it might look hard to talk to each other...but we're going to live in the same place for a while and... well... let's try to be good roomies...?"

Spencer doesn't say a word, she can't believe what is happening... she was supposed to never see her one night stand again! And, now, she has to see her every day!

Alison stretches her hand and says with a diamond smile. - "Let's start again... ok? Well, nice to meet you, I'm Alison DILaurentis... I'll be in your care starting today, take good care of me..."

Spencer takes a deep breath and, even if she's angry, she still have good manners...

Spencer shakes her hand and says. - "Spencer... Spencer Hastings..."

Alison smiles. - "Spencer... nice to meet you..."

 ** _*** Spencer's narrative ***_**

 ** _Mistakes... no matter how much you try to erase any reminder about them, sometimes you might even have to live with them. And, when you make a mistake, there are 3 things you should ever do about it: admit it, learn from it and don't repeat it... but, can we really not repeat it? Can I stop myself to repeat the same mistake...?_**

Sometimes you have to make a big mistake to makes things right, to figure out what you want from life and, sometimes, just sometimes, a mistake is actually a blow of fate, a blow of destiny and, these two girls are far from imagining what destiny has planned for them...


	19. Arc IV: Paris - 2

**Hi again, this chapter will start the same morning when they woke up. There will be some time jumps in the chapter. And, like I said before, Emily will not appear in the arc of Paris; the next time we will see Emily will be at the end of the arc of Sn. Francisco, ok? Sorry guys, but that's how this story will go. Anyway, I hope you give it a chance to this arc. Thank you in advance if you've the time to leave a review.**

* * *

 **PARIS - 2**

 _ ***** Alison's narrative *****_

 ** _Do you believe in destinty? Do you believe that there's no coincidences in this world? Do you believe everything happens for a reason...? Do you believe you're fated to love someone...? Maybe I do believe it, I mean, why not believe it? Reallly, we're programmed to be rational but, that doesn't mean that we cannnot make it happen... it's just up to us to find out for sure if we can love again... because after all, who doesn't want romance in their life?_**

Alison sighs heavy while she's dragging the couch on the streets. - "Remember me, why we're doing this?"

Spencer was holding the couch from the other edge and replies. - "Because I don't want to see ever again this fucking couch!"

They drop the couch and, Alison rubs her back...

Alison. - "Why? I mean, look at it, the couch is in great condition and..."

Spencer cuts her off angry. - "Don't argue with me!" (She waves her hands up and says) "Just stop talking and, let it there..."

The angry brunette goes back at the appartment and, Alison shrugs and follows her. They were climbing the stairs, Spencer looks behind her and, says...

Spencer. - "Don't follow me..."

Alison. - "I'm not following you, we're just going in the same direction..."

Spencer groans angry and, Alison rolls her eyes...

Alison mumbles with a sarcastic tone. - "Living with this grumpy girl will be a delight..."

Spencer. - "Did you say something?"

Alison shakes her head. - "Nope..."

They get inside the appartment and, Spencer freezes when she reads a text message, it was Wren, asking her to meet and talk. Alison notices the watery-eyes of her new roomie and, she dares to ask if she's ok; Spencer looks at her and replies...

Spencer. - "We don't have to do the thing, Alison..."

Alison. - "What thing?"

Spencer. - "The 'thing': exchange details about each other, pretend we care..."

Alison dramatically gasps in shock, she was offended by Spencer's words...

Alison. - "I'm not pretending, I do not pretend... if I'm asking you if you're ok it's because I care..."

Spencer. - "You don't know me... you've no reason to care..." (She walks away and, says) "I'm gonna take a shower, don't follow me..."

Alison groans with frustration. - "I said that I wasn't following you...! Aggrrhhh!"

Alison rolls her eyes; yes... living with Spencer will be a delight. After the shower, Spencer hears her stomach growl, she was going to go out and, looking something to eat but, she's stopped by the nice aroma emanating from the kitchen. She leans over the fridge, while she stares at the girl who's cooking...

Spencer. - "You bought grocesires...?"

Alison replies while she cooks. - "Yeah, there's nice supermarket just in front of the building... how is that you don't have food if you just have the store so close?"

Spencer. - "I don't cook..."

Alison chuckles. - "Well, I do... so..." (She looks at the brunette and, says) "I hope you like french omelette..."

Spencer stares at those blue eyes, and, a flash back of last night appears in her mind; the brunette blushes a lot while she recalls the intense gaze of the blonde when she made her cum...

 ** _*** Flashback ***_**

 _Spencer tilds her head back and moans. - "Fuck! Yes! Harder! Harder!"_

 _Alison smirks while she keeps moving her hips. - "You like it kinky, eh...?"_

 _Spencer groans. - "Don't talk, just fuck me..."_

 _Alison smirks with a sarcastic tone. - "I love when you talk dirty to me..."_

 _Once again, Spencer groans and, rolls them over, changing position; Spencer gets on the top and, rides Alison..._

 _Alison moans. - "Oh, god...you're swalling it all! You'll make me cum soon..."_

 _Spencer smirks and, says while she nibbles on Alison's breast. - "You will cum when I say so..."_

 _The brunette loved to be always in control, even in sex; for lots of guys, that was a big turn off but, for the blonde, the bossy behaviour of the brunette had the opposite effect. Alison bites her lips and, nods. Spencer plays with Alison's body as she wishes and, when the trembling orgasm arrives, Spencer's orgarsm gets more intense when the brunette notices how two blue eyes are looking at her with fascination. The brunette has never seen more beautiful eyes and, she smiles while she looks at the intense gaze of the blonde..._

 ** _*** End of the flashback ***_**

Lost on her memories, Spencer spaces out and, Alison settles the dishes in the island table of the kitchen; she talks and, talks to the brunette but she gets no answer; Alison gets closer to Spencer and, says while she waves her hand in front of Spencer's eyes...

Alison. - "Hey, are you there?"

Spencer comes back to the reality, she jumps backwards with a lot of blush on her cheeks...

Alison raises an eye brow. - "What is wrong?"

Spencer avoids eye-contact, trying to hide her blush, she replies. - "You're too close, Miss. DiLaurentis..."

Alison croses her arms above her chest and says. - "Miss. DiLaurentis...? Why so formal? Just a moment ago, I was Alison..."

Spencer stares at the two plates, she takes one and, says while she walks away. - "Miss. DiLaurentis, we should pretend it never happened...okay?"

Alison follows her and says. - "What never happened?" (She teases) "You, sleeping with me last night or you, throwing me out this morning... because both are fun memories, I want to hold on to.."

Spencer says while she tries to get away from the blonde. - "No! There will be no memories between you & me! I'm not the girl in the bar anymore and you..."

Alison teases. - "I'm not the girl who made you cum more than twice in a row?"

Spencer rolls the eyes and, blushes. - "Shut up!"

The brunette tries to hide inside her room but when she puts her hand on the doorknob, Alison does the same too, stopping her; they look at each other into the eyes and, Spencer says...

Spencer waves her index finger between Alison and herself when she says. - "This can't exist, you get that, right...?"

Alison teases. - "You took advantage of me last night and now, you want to forget about it..."

Spencer. - "I did not take advange of you!"

Alison teases. - "You made me finish an entire bottle of tequila! I was drunk and, good looking and, you took advantage..."

Spencer. - "Ok, I was the one who was drunk and, you're not that good looking..."

Alison. - "Fine, we were both drunk but, not drunk enough to don't know what we were doing..."

Spencer nods, she was drunk last night but she had consent sex with the blonde; she did use Alison as rebound sex but, she will never say that to the blonde...

Alison opens the door to Spencer and, says with a big smirk on her face. - "But, you're wrong; I'm really gorgeous..."

Spencer rolls her eyes and gets inside her room while she mumbles. - "Whatever..."

The brunette sits in the edge of her bed and, she smiles while she starts eating the dish that Alison made; the blonde smiles, looking at the happy face of Spencer. **_So, she's capable of smiling after all_** ; Alison thinks and, feeling the intense gaze towards her, the brunette says...

Spencer. - "Don't stay there, looking at me, it's creepy..."

Alison rolls her eyes and, she stops looking at the brunette; her eyes get locked in the bed and, a memory of last night appears in her mind...

 ** _*** Flasback ***_**

 _Alison shuts her eyes and trembles while she cums. Her body tenses for a second and, then she sighs, relaxed. After a massive orgasm; Alison was ready to leave; she tries to get out of bed but, she's stopped by the brunette who sits above her..._

 _Spencer smirks. - "I'm not done with you..."_

 _Alison. - "What?!" (She looks up and, gulps when she sees that Spencer ties her up to the board of the bed) "What are you doing...?"_

 _Spencer smirks. - "I'm stopping you to go anywhere..."_

 _The brunette puts a new condom in Alison and, swallows her shaft again; Alison shuts her eyes while she groans..._

 _Spencer bites Alison's ear and whispers while she starts moving her hips up and down. - "You're my toy for tonight..."_

 _Alison groans. - "Fuck!"_

 ** _*** End of the flashback ***_**

Alison smirks while she recalls what happened last night. - "Oh, you really took advantage of me..."

Spencer. - "What?! Off course n-...!"

Alison cuts her off and, says with a cocky voice. - "And, you will take advantage again... let's say tonight?"

Spencer blushes a lot, she can't stand the cocky blonde and, the worse part is that the whole idea of having sex with her, it makes her wet! Angry for the things that Alison makes her feel; the brunette grabs her pillow and, throws it to Alison while she yells...

Spencer. - "No! It will never happen again!"

Alison catches the pillow and replies - "Never say never..."

Spencer blushes - "Shut up! Just get out! Now! And, stop looking at me like that!"

Alison. - "Like what?!"

Spencer. - "Like if you have seen me naked..."

Alison teases with a big smile. - "But I have seen you naked..."

Spencer groans angry, she finishes fast the food and, stands up, rushing to leave the appartment as soon as possible. Before leaving, the brunette says...

Spencer scolds. - "Miss. DiLaurentis, your behaviour is very, very inapropiate! When I come back, you better behave!"

Alison teases. - "You look so hot when you're all worked out, giving orders and, being bossy..."

Spencer rolls her eyes and, slams the door when she leaves...

 _ ***** Spencer's narrative *****_

 _ **Rules are for our social education, teaching us to obey designated rules. Everyone is held to the same standards, if you wish to be someone in this world, then you must obey its rules. But, you fix so many rules in your life, so many restriction that you forget what it feels to live free... till someone changes it all for you...**_

At night, Alison was finishing to install in the appartment, she smiles proud of her hard work; she was trying to put a picture of her and Jason on the wall when, she hears the slamming door.

Alison. - "What was that?"

Curious to know what was being so noisy; Alison walks out of her room and, when she gets inside the living room, she gulps hard when, she notices the sobbing brunette...

Alison asks. - "What is wrong...?"

Spencer left to see Wren, the talk didn't go well. The brunette was angry, sad, but most of all, angry. She was a whirlwind of emotions till she felt warm arms around her...

Alison hugs Spencer and, softly caresses her head while she says. - "Sssshhh... It's ok... it's gonna be ok..."

The brunette doesn't want to be vulnerable but, she can't help it. She buries her head on Alison's neck and, cries like she has never done it in her life. The next morning, Spencer wakes up in a bed that's not hers; her eyes get wilde open, thinking that she commited the same mistake agaiin but, she relax when she finds out that she's dressed as well as the girl who's sleeping beside her. Spencer might don't remember but, she fell asleep in Alison's arm after crying all night. The blonde never let her side; she carried Spencer to the bed and, slept at her side. Spencer should get out, she should break the hug but, it feels nice to have Alison's arm around her, so just for a moment, she decides to ignore her mind and, just snuggles into Alison's embrance, just for one more minute...

 _(Some days after...)_

Alison says while she eats. - "France has good cheese..."

Spencer turns the page of her book and replies. - "Yes..."

Alison. - "I didn't know that, I found out yestarday in my job, I've been living here an entire week and, I didn't know that Paris would have so good cheese!"

Spencer. - "One of the stronger points of France, it's the gastronomy... everybody knows that..."

Alison finishes eating and, says while she makes the dishes. - "Well, I didn't know that their cheese was soo good and, now that I know, I've to like it here... I wasn't planning on liking here..." (She says while she puts a plate of food at Spencer's side) "You need to warm it before eating it, ok..."

Spencer nods. Alison has been cooking always for the two of them and, Spencer has never said thanks. The blonde doesn't take it wrong; after one week of living together, Alison has started to notice that Spencer doesn't express her emotions and, for some reason Alison can't understand, she finds it cute.

Alison grabs her things and says. - "There a free concert tonight in the center of the city..."

Spencer turns the page of her book and, says. - "I'm not going out with you..."

Alison smirks. - "Did I ask you to go out with me?"

Spencer stops looking at her book and, looks at Alison, the blonde smirks with a flirting gaze...

Alison teases. - "Do you wanna go out with me?"

Spencer. - "How many times I need to tell you that I'm not dating you either sleeping with you again!" (She turns her look again towards her book and, says) "You're sexually harassing me and, it's annoying..."

Alison laughs and, says while she stands in front of the door. - "Fine, I'll stop it..." (She blew a kiss to Spencer and says) "See you later, 'honey'..."

Spencer rolls her eyes but, she can't hide the blush on her cheeks. Time flies and, before knowing, it was already dark. Spencer waves her look between her book and the clock; her foot waves too and, then, in question of minutes, she gets ready and gets out of the appartment. She takes the metro and, arrives to the concert; a crowl of people was already reunited even if the concert haven't started. Spencer walks around and, gasps with shock when she sees Alison kissing with another girl.

Alison bites her lips and says to the girl. - "I'll bring us something to drink, wait here..."

The blonde starts walking and, she smiles when she finds her roomie, in front of her...

Alison. - "Hey! You came!"

Spencer crosses her arms around her and, looks angry. The blonde frowns...

Alison. - "Why are you angry?"

Spencer. - "You're making out with other girls, now?!"

Alison smirks. - "Why? Are you jealous?"

Spencer. - "I don't get jealous!"

The blonde chuckles and, after a moment of awkward silence, she says...

Alison. - "We had sex once..."

Spencer mumbles. - "Multipletimes..."

Alison smiles when she recalls that night and, nods. - "Yes, we did it a lot that night... but, you keep refusing to go out with me, so..." (She shrugs) "What I can say, I've needs..."

Spencer rolls her eyes and, says while she walks away. - "You're a pig..."

The blonde forgets about the other girl and, chases the brunette without having any doubt...

Spencer looks behind her and says. - "Stop following me..."

Alison smirks. - "Stop being angry all the time..."

Spencer groans angry. - "You're a pig! A selfish egocentric girl! And, I'll be angry and, grumpy at you if I want to!"

Alison bites her lips and, teases. - "I love when you talk dirty to me..."

Spencer rolls her eyes and, keeps walking away. - "You're unbelivable!"

Trying so hard to walk away, Spencer crosses the street without looking around, a car could have hurt her but, before any accident could happen; a strong arm pulls her back to the sideways.

Alison cups Spencer's cheek with her hands and, says with concern. - "Are you ok?!"

Spencer nods and, gulps hard when she sees the panic fear in Alison's eyes. She even gets more speachless when the blonde hugs her tight. They forget about the concert & the other girl and, go home, Alison wraps her arm around Spencer's waist, and, for a reason that Spencer can't figure it out yet, she didn't push her away...

 _(Once in the apartment...)_

Alison. - "You know, you almost die today..."

Spencer sighs while she takes off her jacket. - "Don't be dramatic, nothing happened..."

Alison helps Spencer to take off the jacket and, says. - "But, it could! How would you feel about dying without giving you the chance to go out with me...?"

Spencer rolls her eyes. - "You really are unbelievable...! Get over yourself, already!"

The brunette starts walking away and, the blonde walks behind her...

Alison. - "C'mon, seriously, go out with me! Just one date!"

Spencer spins around and, says with a serious look. - "It's the chase, isn't it?"

Alison frowns. - "Excuse me...?"

Spencer. - "The thrill of the chase; I've been wondering me, myself, why are you so hell-bent on getting me to go out with you...? You know it's against the rules of our roomies' agreement..."

Alison waves her finger and says. - "I never signed that ridiculous contract you made!"

Spencer. - "Even then, you know it's against the rules of our cohabitation... you know I keep saying 'no'... so, it's chase..."

Alison gasps with the mouth open, she doesn't know how to reply Spencer's argument...

Spencer. - "You can't say no, you see! This is a game to you but, not to me, because unlike you, I still have something to prove..."

The brunette walks to her room but, when she tries to close the door, someone stops her...

Alison asks. - "What do you mean, 'something to prove'..."

Spencer. - "I'm a Hasting, my destiny is to follow up my Dad's steps so, no, I don't have the time to date you, to lose time with you! I've a plan! I've a goal! I've a family I need to make proud so, stop flirting with me or following me like a lost puppy because I don't have time for YOU! So, stay away from me!"

The brunette slams the door and, the blonde stays there, frozen; a sad look appears in the blonde's face while she mumbles...

Alison. - "A family... I don't have a family anymore..."

Since that night, the blonde stopped teasing the brunette or making any kind of fliring's approach. Spencer got what she wanted but, she wasn't happy at all...

Alison was getting ready for work and, she says to the girl who's staring at her. - "What?"

Spencer shakes her head. - "Nothing... it's just that..." (She presses her lips together and, says) "Nothing..."

Alison gets ready and, she opesn the door to leave, she stops when she's under the frame door and, says...

Alison. - "It wasn't the chase..."

Spencer. - "What?"

Alison turns around, she looks at Spencer into the eyes and, says. - "It isn't the chase, You and me. It is not the thrill of the chase. It's not a game. It's... it's..." (She sighs with frustration because she also can't figure out what it's happening with her, she looks at Spencer and says) "You... you're rude..."

Spencer. - "Excuse me?!"

Alison stands in front of her and says. - "You're arrogant, selfish, always thinking in yourself, and you... your...your tiny ineffectual hands which can't cook a thing. And your hair..."

Spencer grabs her hair and says. - "What about my hair..."

Alison chuckles, feeling hopeless from what Spencer makes her feel... the blonde gets very close, she smells Spencer's hair and smiles...

Alison. - "Your hair always smells good..."

Spencer blushes and, gulps.

Alison. - "And you're very, very bossy. But that's good... I like it a lot... It keeps me in line..."

Spencer blushes even more, this is the 1st time that someone likes her bossy behaviour. With blush on their cheeks, they look into their eyes and, Alison leans for a kiss but, Spencer steps backwards...

Spencer blushes and mumbles. - "I'm still not going out with you..."

Alison chuckles, she resumes her walkign towards the door and, before leaving, she says to the brunette...

Alison smirks. - "You say that now..."

Spencer rolls her eyes but, a smile appears in her face when she sees that Alison prepared her the dinner before leaving for work...

 ** _*** Spencer's narrative ***_**

 ** _We keep reinventing ourselves, almost every minute because the world can change in an instant. And there's no time for looking back. Sometimes the changes are forced on us. Sometimes they happen by accident and we make the most of them. We have to constantly come up with new ways to fix ourselves. So we change, we adapt. We create new versions of ourselves. And, I was far to realize that a person could make an improvement version of myself with just one thing: love..._**


	20. Arc IV: Paris - 3

**Hi again, thank you so much for your reviews and, yes, we will see lots of spalison in this arc. So be prepare ^^. Anyway, this chapter will start some days after the previous chapter, like you know Alison is in Paris since she wants to become a chef, Cece got her a job in a restaurant. Also, the narrative of the beginning and the ending are connected; remember that the 'X' is to mark a change of scenario, hope it's clear. So, I hope you like it and, thank you again if you have the time to leave a review. Have a great day!**

* * *

 **PARIS - 3**

 _ ***** Alison's narrative *****_

 ** _Growing up is a synonym of changing, anybody who tells you it doesn't is lying. But here's the truth: Sometimes the more things change, the more they stay the same..._ **

_(In the kitchen of a restaurant)_

The chef yells. - "I need more potatoes!"

Alison nods. - "Yes, chef!"

Being a kitchen hand was something new in Alison's life but, somehow the work felt like it was meant to be, she has always worked hard, giving her best so, that didn't change for her.

The heated aroma of freshly-baked bread, the noise of boiling water, the rush of don't screw up and, get the ingredients right just to make someone smile; Alison finally understand why Jason loved it so much and, a warm feeling spreads in Alison's heart while she pictures her brother in the kitchen of the restaurant, cooking and, smiling...

Sous chef. - "DiLaurentis! Stop daydreaming and bring us those potatoes!"

Alison. - "Oh! Yeah! Right, sorry..."

From doing the dishes, throwing the garbage, peeling vegetables... Alison never protests when she's assigned to do the job that none want's to do and, her enthusiasm & hard work doesn't go unnoticed...

Chef. - "Are you going home DiLaurentis?"

Alison. - "No chef, I still have to clean the kitchen..."

Chef. - "How is that you're always the one in charge to clean everything at the closure?" (sighs) "You're allowed to say 'no', you know?"

Alison shrugs. - "It's ok... I don't complaint..."

The chef sees the blonde doing all the hard work alone and, sighs; he waves his hands and, says...

Chef. - "Drop that and, give me a hand with this..."

Alison. - "But the sous chef said..."

Chef. - "He's an ass and, in any case, this is my kitchen, I'm the one who rules in this kitchen, so... come, I need a hand..."

Alison nods, she washes her hands and, stands beside the chef...

Chef. - "Today, I'll teach you how to make risotto..."

Alison. - "Why?"

Chef. - "Don't you wanna learn?"

Alison nods. - "Off course!"

Chef. - "So, shut up and, put attention..." (He puts an onion in front of the blonde and says) "Cut that..."

The blonde is a newbie on the field but, she has been looking at the chef working very meticulous so, she's able to duplicate what she has been observing...

Chef smirks. - "Nice... a very clean work, where did you learn that?"

Alison smiles. - "From you... I've been watching..."

The chef smiles and, chuckles; Alison smiles too and, they keep cooking...

Chef says while he looks at the casserole. - "I admire when people are not afraid to start from the bottom to make it to the top..." (their eyes meet and, he says) "If you're willing to learn the basic, I'm willing to teach you all I know... I always wanted an apprentice..."

The blonde has no words to say, all she has ever wanted since she came to Paris is the opportunity to learn how to become a chef, just like her brother and, it looks like her prayers have been heard. Out of the blue, the blonde hugs the chef; he gets stiff, not sure what to do, so, he just awkwardly hover-hand and, pats Alison's back...

Alison smiles with watery-eyes - "Thank you..."

The chef smiles, he doesn't have a kid since her wife doesn't want to have them but, somehow, his desire to be a parental figure for someone will be filled by our dear blonde...

 ***X***

It was Saturday morning in the apartment when Spencer stretches her arms while she gets out of her room, she woke up very earlier, expecting to avoid the blonde since Alison wasn't a morning person, especially during the week-end but, Spencer's calculations couldn't be more wrong since, the blonde woke up that Saturday very earlier, just to make breakfast... for her...

Spencer mumbles. - "Wha-...?"

Alison smiles and, greets her with a bow. - "Good morning, my lady..."

The blonde pulls backwards a chair, inviting Spencer to sit; the brunette blushes when she sits and, Alison puts a napkin over her lap...

Spencer chuckles and, blushes. - "What is all this...?"

Alison smiles a lot. - "I know how to make risotto, now! So, I thought it was something to celebrate..."

Spencer chuckles, the brunette can't understand why Alison looks so happy about it but, she decides to don't ruin Alison's happiness...

Spencer serves them coffee and says. - "You didn't have to do all of this... I'm ok with just coffee in the morning..."

Alison puts a pancake in Spencer's plate and says. - "Nonsense, a good day starts with a good breakfast..."

Spencer chuckles and, without any other 'but'; they have a lovely breakfast. Alison was doing the dishes when someoen stands on the fridge, staring at her; the brunette wants to say thanks for such great breakfast but, she doesn't find the words, the blonde looks at her and, without thinking she says...

Spencer smirks. - "Lets keep celebrating that you can cook something else than omelettes..."

Alison chuckles. - "And, what do you propose to do...?"

Spencer smiles and, without questioning her impulse; she holds Alison's hand and, leave the apartment in a flash.

 ***X***

For the 1st time in her life, Spencer decides to spend a day to enjoy Paris. They do everything that any tourist would do in the city of love. Climbing on the top of the Eiffel tower, walking on champs elysées, visiting the museums. Spencer was finally doing everything she ever wanted to do in Paris and, the best part is that she wasn't alone to do it...

In the Louvre, Spencer gets speachless when she finds out that the blonde is smarter of what she looks like...

Alison feels the constant gaze of Spencer and, says. - "What?"

Spencer. - "You're smart..."

Alison smirks. - "Off course, I'm..."

Spencer. - "How is that someone so smart works as a kitchen hand...?"

Alison chuckles, she doesn't reply immediatly Spencer's question till they're walking though the garden 'Jardin des Tuileries'; it was already late, but even under the moon light, the park was lovely to see;

Alison. - "I graduated as an engineer..."

Spencer. - "WHAT?! And, you're working as a kitchen hand?!"

Alison chuckles while she sees the shocking face of the brunette...

Spencer. - "Why?!"

Alison looks up, at the starry sky, she stares at the stars and, she smiles with nostalgic while she recalls something from the past...

Alison mumbles. - "Because someone told me that he would always be up there watching over me and, if he's watching me, I want to make him smile, I want to show him that I can continue what he was doing..." (She looks down and, shrugs) "I don't know... I just want to feel close to him..." (She shakes her head and, chuckles with sadness while she says) "It's a pretty dumb excuse, right?!"

Spencer doesn't reply, she just cleans the tears of Alison with her thumbs and, says...

Spencer. - "It's not dumb..." (their eyes meet and, she smiles) "It's not dumb at all..."

Alison smiles; lots of people have questionned her change of career, even herself but, finding Spencer's support was something that really made her feel better with herself... curious to know who's this important person, the brunette asks...

Spencer. - "Do you wanna talk about it...?"

Alison chuckles with sadness, she wasn't sure if she was ready to re-open that box of memories and sorrow...

Spencer. - "Sorry, I shouldn't have..."

The brunette shakes her head, feeling dumb for even ask about it; she tries to walk away but, the blonde stops her when she holds her hand...

Spencer blushes. - "Ali...?"

Their eyes meet and, for the 1st time in a long, very long time, Alison feels something she thought she would never feel again...

Alison. - "If you let me take you to dinner tonight, we can talk about whatever you want..."

Spencer raises an eye-brow. - "Are you serious?"

The brunette walks away and, the blonde says very loud...

Alison. - "Is that a 'yes'...?"

Spencer smirks. - "You're smart... take a hint..."

The blonde smiles and, follows her; Spencer's mind was saying 'no' but, she was already holding Alison's hand, guiding them to a nice restaurant close to their home...

 ***X***

 _(In the restaurant)_

They sit in a nice table for two in the terrace, they got the perfect view of the Eiffel tower; they get the menu and order their food; Alison was serving the wine when the brunette says...

Spencer. - "So... what do you want to talk about...?"

Alison chuckles. - "I thought that you were going to interrogate me..."

Spencer drinks a little of wine and says. - "No... I changed my mind..." (their eyes meet and, she says) "It's obvious that is a delicate subject for you and, I'll not push you to talk about something you don't feel comfortable so..."

Alison smiles, she feels happy knowing that Spencer is considering her feelings...

Spencer. - "So... what do you want to talk about...?"

Alison smirks. - "Well, in that case, I want to talk about you..."

Spencer. - "What?!"

Alison chuckles. - "Don't look at me like that! I want to know you better so...' (she interlaces a hand with Spencer and, says) "Tell me about your hopes... your dreams... everything you want in life, I want to know..."

Spencer holds her glass of wine and gasps, surprised, because this is the 1st time that anyone has ever care to ask her about what she wants in life. Once again, Alison takes her off guard and, Spencer shakes her head and, drinks lots of wine, trying to shut down her desire to kiss the blonde who's in front of her...

Spencer says with a sassy voice. - "Just to be clear, I'm too smart to be seduced by you, again..."

Alison bites her bottom lip and, says. - "Well, lets see if that's true after tonight..."

Spencer rolls her eyes and, Alison chuckles when she sees Spencer's reaction. The food arrives, Spencer looks at her salad and, she pouts angry, already regretting her choice since she hates olives. The blonde looks at Spencer's plate too and, she stares removing the olives from the salad with her fork...

Spencer. - "What are you doing?"

Alison shrugs. - "What? You hate olives..."

Spencer mumbles. - "How do you know...?"

Alison smirks. - "I've been cooking for you since we met, do you really think I wouldn't put attention on what you eat and, what you dislike?"

Spencer has no words, to say, she just buries her red face on her glass of wine while the blonde keeps removing the olives for her. From that moment, everything went smoothly good...

Alison chuckles and, shakes her head while she says. - "I don't believe you, it's not possible to learn by heart the constitution..."

Spencer takes a sip of her wine and, smiles. - "I've a perfect photographic memory, I got it all, in one night..."

Alison chuckles while she cuts her beefsteak and, stretches her arm to put the piece of meat inside Spencer's mouth; the brunette opens her mouth and, smiles happy while the blonde keeps feeding her...

Spencer. - "I can prove it to you..."

The brunette recites the constitution from A to Z and, Alison just stares at her with a smile. Feeling silly and nerd, Spencer looks down and, chuckles with sadness...

Spencer. - "I look pathetic, isn't...? Who cares if I can memorize an entire book...?"

Alison puts her hand over Spencer's chin, forcing the girl to look up and, says...

Alison. - "You're not pathetic, you're amazing..."

Spencer blushes and, looks in other direction while she says. - "C'mon... amazing?! No..."

Alison. - "Are you kidding me?! You might the be smarter person in this planet..."

Spencer blushes and says with a cocky voice. - "Well... maybe I'm..."

Alison chuckles, she decides to tease the brunette more on the subject and, says...

Alison. - "I wonder if just the constitution is on your head..."

Spencer. - "What do you mean?"

Alison says as a challenge. - "Periodic table... go..."

Spencer smirks. - "Hydrogen, helium, lithium..."

The brunette recites the entire periodic table and, Alison just stares at her with fascination.

 ** _*** Alison's narrative ***_**

 ** _You don't find love... love finds you. That's why is called falling in love, because you don't force yourself to fall, you just fall..._**

 ***X***

After an amazing day, they get back to the apartment and, Alison was closing the door while Spencer puts in the fridge the leftover they got from the restaurant...

Alison rubs her stomach and, says. - "OMG! I'm stuffed! I ate like a pig!"

Spencer smirks. - "But, you're a pig..."

Alison narrows her eyes and, says. - "Ha, ha, ha... very funny..."

Spencer laughs, she softly kisses Alison's cheek and, the blonde feels taken by the gesture...

Spencer. - "Good night, Ali... thank you for this lovely day..."

The blonde nods and, stares at the brunette walking away; she stares at Spencer and, she decides to ask her the one thing that has been rolling over her mind all day long...

Alison. - "It was a date...?"

Spencer spins around, and, says with red cheeks. - "What?! Off course no!"

Alison sees the blush in Spencer and, smiles...

Alison smirks. - "It was a date... you took me on our 1st date... smooth move, Hastings... I didn't think you've it in you..."

Spencer groans irritated and, rolls her eyes. - "It wasn't a date..."

Alison softly kisses Spencer's cheek, provoking a lot of blush in the brunette. The blonde smiles, feeling proud of the blush she's able to put in Spencer's cheek...

Alison. - "It was a date and, it felt good, you know it..."

Spencer rolls her eyes and says while she tries to walk away from the blonde. - "You're hallucinating.."

Alison. - "C'mon, stop denying that you like me, we're grown-up!"

Spencer rolls her eyes, feeling annoying, she goes to the kitchen, looking for something to calm down the headache that Alison was causing her...

Alison. - "C'mon Spence, take a chance to know me and..."

Spencer says while she opens the cabinets of the kitchen. - "And, what? You are a player, I don't go out with players... so, just drop it already..."

The brunette keeps looking something inside the cabinets of the kitchen and, Alison says after a lot of thinking...

Alison nods. - "Ok..."

Spencer. - "Ok, what?"

Alison. - "You don't want a player, then that's what you will get..."

Spencer frowns and looks at the blonde, confused...

Alison smiles. - "I will not date or have sex with anyone... I'll achieve a total abstinence from now on... just for you... so, what do you say? Would you take a chance with me?"

Spencer gasps, not sure of what to say; she finally finds what she's looking for and, she grabs the bottle of wine and, rushes to her room...

Spencer mumbles. - "Good night..."

Alison teases. - "C'mon, you blow me off, for a bottle of wine...? Wine is not good for you, it's cold, it doesn't cook, and, for sure, it's not fun to wake up to..."

Spencer stays under the frame door of her room, she looks at Alison and, says. - "I'll not agree to go on a date with you..."

Alison stands in front of her and, says with huge smirk on her lips...

Alison teases. - "But, you already went on a date with me, today..."

The brunette rolls her eyes and, groans with frustration; she gets inside her room and, closes the door; Alison smiles, she walks towards her room while she says very loud...

Alison. - "It was a date!"

Spencer groans angry from her room. - "Shut up!"

Alison chuckles, she gets inside her room and, throws her tired body into the bed, she looks at the ceilling and, smiles while she repeats over and, over...

Alison. - "It was a date..." (She closes her eyes and mumbles with a smile, while she falls asleep) "It was a date..."

While Alison was falling asleep in her room, on the other side of the hallway, a grumpy brunette was thinking the same...

Spencer opens the wine. - "A date? No... it wasn't... a date... a..." (She takes a sip of wine and, gulps with eyes wilde open, when she realizes about something) "Fuck! It was a date..."

 ** _*** Alison's narrative ***_**

 ** _Things change, people change, feelings change. And sometimes, oh, sometimes change is good. Sometimes change is everything..._**


	21. Arc IV: Paris - 4

**Hi again, thank you so much for your reviews and, yes another chapter so fast? What I can say, I'm inspired for this ^^, this arc is far to end. There's smut in this chapter so be prepared ^^. Anyway, this chapter will start some weeks after the previous chapter, like you know Alison is trying to stop having** **meaningless sex with lots of girls so, we will see how that is working for her** **; remember that the 'X' is to mark a change of scenario, hope it's clear. So, I hope you like it and, thank you again if you have the time to leave a review. Have a great day!**

* * *

 **PARIS - 4**

 _ ***** Alison's narrative *****_

 ** _Human behavior flows from three main sources: desire, emotion and knowledge... we should find balance between the three of them but, what happens when one of those sources drives you crazy...? Crazy for one particular person...?_**

 _Alison was rolling in bed, uncapable of falling asleep when she hears a knock in the door..._

 _Alison rubs her eyes. - "Come in..."_

 _The door opens and, Alison drops her jaw open while she stares at her roomie in a sexy, very sexy lingerie..._

 _Alison rambles. - "W... wh... what is happening?!"_

 _Spencer walks towards the bed and, crawls over the bed in a very sexy way. The brunette roams her hands over Alison's legs; the friction of the sheets and the warm hand of Spencer ignite a bonfire between Alison's legs..._

 _Spencer smirks. - "Ups, looks at that... someone is already awake..."_

 _Alison. - "What are you talking about...?" (She looks between her legs and gasps when she sees her big boner) "Fuck!"_

 _Spencer leans towards the blonde; lips over Alison's ear while her right hand goes under the sheets and softly rubs the tip of Alison's shaft..._

 _Alison shuts the eyes down and, groans. - "Fuck!"_

 _Spencer whispers in Alison's ear. - "Yes, fuck... fuck me..."_

 _Alison wildly open her eyes and says with shock. - "What?!"_

 _Spencer says with a sassy sexy voice. - "Fuck me..."_

 _Alison waves her jaw open, she has no idea to how reply to the words of Spencer..._

 _Spencer. - "Don't you want to fuck me?"_

 _Alison gulps. - "Off course I want to..."_

 _Spencer pulls down the sheets, Alison sits on bed and, Spencer sits over her; the blonde bites her bottom lip hard when the brunette starts rubbing her wet spot against Alison's shaft..._

 _Spencer bites Alison's ear and whispers again. - "Fuck me..."_

 _Alison groans, she's trying very hard to control her sex appetite..._

 _Spencer. - "It has been a long time since you got lay, right?"_

 _Alison nods_

 _Spencer says while she removes her bra. - "How long...?"_

 _Alison gulps when she sees Spencer without a bra. - "Ahmmm... it has been 3 weeks already..."_

 _Spencer runs her hands over Alison's hair and, says. - "You need to lose it, you're hungry for sex..."_

 _Alison nods_

 _Spencer cups Alison's cheeks and, says while she leans to kiss her. - "So, fuck me..." (Deep kiss and, moans) "Fuck me, right here, right now..."_

 _The brunette didn't need to say it twice again; like a hungry animal, Alison spins Spencer against the bed and, devours Spencer's mouth while she removes Spencer's sexy thong..._

 _ ***** Spencer's narrative *****_

 ** _Curiosity is always poking and, prying with a purpose but, what if you're not ready for that purpose? What if you're not ready to see what will be revealed in front of your eyes..._**

Spencer was looking for an aspirin but she can't find anything in the cabinet of the bathroom. She decides to knock Alison's door and, ask the blonde if she has an aspirin in her room...

Spencer says while she knocks the door of Alison's room. - "Hey Ali, are you up?" (She leans her ear against the door and frowns while she hears the noises coming from the room) "Hold on a sec...?! Huh?! What is that?! Is she...?! I bet she's having sex with a fucking stranger!"

A wave of rage and jealousy take over Spencer and, the brunette opens the door without asking permission. Spencer was mentally prepared to catch Alison having sex with a girl but, she wasn't prepared for what was really happening inside Alison's room...

Alison moans under her sleep. - "Yes... fuck, yes!" (She jerks off her member and, bites her lips while she moans) "Fuck, Spencer you feel so good... so good..."

Spencer drops her jaw open, she's watching Alison having a wet dream with her... HER!

Alison moans. - "God, Spencer! You're so perfect... so perfect..."

Spencer blushes and crosses her arms while she mumbles with a cocky voice. - "Well... I'm really perfect..."

The brunette is absorbed by her ego while Alison keeps rubbing her shaft, her hips wave and, she shakes when she feels exploiting inside the brunette...

Alison moans. - "Oh God! Spencer! I'm comming! You're making cum!"

The blonde cum under her sleep; it was an intense orgasm, so intense that, it made her wake up. With sweat all over her face, Alison opens her eyes and, she jumps in bed with big eyes when she sees the brunette who's standing in front of her bed...

Alison. - "Spencer?!"

The brunette stays speachless as well as the blonde. They stare at each other into the eyes and, none has an idea of what to do or what to say...

Alison says with a nervous voice. - "Ahmm... this isn't what you think"

The blonde takes out of the sheets her hands and, Spencer blushes a lot when she looks at Alison's right hand, covert in a sticky love white juice...

Spencer mumbles. - "I made you cum that much...?"

Alison. - "What?!" (She looks at her hand and, she blushes a lot) "Crap!" (She hides her hand under the sheets again and, says with the look down) "Please, get out of my room..."

Spencer knows that Alison is hiper-embarrassed, she also doesn't know what to say so, she just walks out the room without saying a word. From that morning's incident; Alison started avoiding Spencer. And, at the beginning, Spencer let it go, she thought that the blonde needed space but, it has been already a week and, Spencer is done with the silence treatment; the brunette will not admit it but, she can't have another day without talking or seeing Alison, so she ambushes the blonde at work...

 *** X ***

 _(In the restaurant)_

Chef. - "DiLaurentis!"

Alison. - "Yes, chef..."

Chef. - "Take a break of 5 mn..."

Alison frowns. - "What?! Why? My break is at lunch, I..."

Chef cuts her off. - "There's a scary brunette out there and, she refuses to leave till she talk with you so, go..." (He pats Alison's back and, says) "Good luck..."

Alison can't imagine who can make the chef trembles but, when she sees who's waiting for her... Alison's legs start trembling too.

Spencer glares at the blonde and, says. - "Follow me..."

They walk in silence around the block of the restaurant till one of them finally breaks the silence...

Spencer. - "How long are you going to avoid me?! I'm tired of it!"

Alison mumbles while she looks down. - "I don't know what you're talking about..."

Spencer snaps. - "Oh! Come on! You can't even look at me into the eyes!"

Alison rolls her eyes

Spencer says, trying to sound natural. - "So, you had a wet dream about me and, I caught you jerking off, so what?! It's not big deal..."

Alison snaps and, looks at the brunette into the eyes for the 1st time in a week...

Alison. - "Not big deal?!"

Spencer shrugs and, Alison groans with frustration. The blonde feels her blood boils in frustration, ho.w is not a big deal for Spencer? Alison has been so worried that Spencer could never forgive her but, Spencer is making no big deal about it and, that cold attitude hurs Alison, badly. Maybe after all, she's none important for the brunette, that's what the blonde thinks...

Spencer. - "Ali..."

Alison cuts her off. - "How can you say it's not a big deal?! I..." (their eyes meet) "You... and I..." (She sighs and, shakes her head) "You know what, forget it, I'll just move out and, leave you alone..."

Spencer. - "What?! Moving out?! No..."

The blonde starts walking away but, she's stopped by the arm of the brunette. Alison turns her head towards the brunette and, she was going to say something but, she's stopped by what Spencer has to say...

Spencer says out of the blue. - "A date..."

Alison. - "Excuse me, what?!"

Spencer. - "We need to get rid of the big elephant in the room so, let's have a date... a real date..." (She blushes) "I'm agreeding to go out with you, just once to show you that there's nothing between you and me, and, I hope that after our date, you will come to your senses and, act normal towards me..."

Alison has no words to say, she just smiles and, her smiles gets bigger when Spencer says goodbye with a softly kiss on the cheek. The brunette walks away and, Alison says to her, very loud, so everybody could hear her...

Alison. - "Spencer Hastings! You're beautiful!"

Everybody stares at Spencer and, the brunette blushes horrible; she's glaring at the blonde with a killer look and, the blonde just chuckles, feeling in cloud 9, already. And, while both girls were thinking about their 'date', another viewer was very curious to find out what was happening in Spencer's life...

Alex smirks. - "So, you and that blonde, sis... huh..." (devious smirk) "Let's screw up this for you, too..."

 *** X ***

Back in the apartment at night, Spencer was in her room, biting her nails, looking very confused of the things she put in motion...

Spencer says to herself. - "Why I agreed to go out in a date with her?! Why?!"

(Knocks in the door)

Alison. - "Hey! Are you there...?"

Spencer panics when she thinks that Alison will come in. - "I'm naked!" (She mumbles to herself) "Why the hell I said that?!"

The blonde doesn't dare to get in but, she also doesn't leave; she stays there and, keeps talking while she leans her head over Spencer's door...

Alison. - "Oh... okay... ahmm, I was just wondering what time should I pick you up tomorrow..."

Spencer. - "What about a quarter to never..."

The brunette thinks she said it very low but, the blonde heard her very well...

Alison smirks. - "Hey! You can't stand me up! I was promised a date..."

Spencer rolls her eyes. - "Fine... a date... so, lets go to a movie where we don't have to talk and, we can put at least 3 seats between us..."

Alison smirks. - "Oh, no, no, no Hastings, we will have a date, like you said, a real date and, I already picked the place and the dress so, don't even think about what we should do in this date because I've all figured out already..." (She smiles) "I'll do my best to impress you, you will not regret it... I promise..."

Spencer smiles, she doesn't think that anyone else has put so much effort to impress her...

Alison touches the door and smiles. - "Sleep well Spence... see u tomorrow..."

Spencer smiles while she stares at her door - "Yeah... see you tomorrow..."

 ** _*** Spencer's narrative ***_**

 ** _Why we're so afraid to feel...? Why we fight so hard against our heart? Why?! Why?! Maybe we're pathologically uncapable of loving. But, if we deny love that's given to us, if we refuse to give love because we fear pain or loss then, what are we? What are we without love?_**

It was 'date night' and, Spencer was fixing her hair in the bathroom when she sees someone through the mirror...

Spencer snaps - "What are you doing here?"

Alex smirks - "Not judging you for starters... you look nice... going somewhere, sis?"

Spencer doesn't reply Alex question and says. - "I need to change the lock of the door..." (She looks at her twin and, says) "You can't get in my home, whenever you want..."

The brunette passes beside her sister and, she whines when she feels a sting on her arm...

Spencer mumbles while she starts feeling dizzy. - "What the hell...?"

The brunette loses balance and, falls in Alex's arm. Her twin smirks with a devious smile while she sees Spencer losing conscience...

Alex smirks. - "Sweet dreams, Spence... I'll take it from here..."

Spencer closes her eyes and, the next thing she remembers, is waking up in the bathroom without her dress.

Spencer mumbles while she rubs her head. - "What the hell happened..." (She wildly open her eyes when she hears something outside) "Fuck, ALI!" (She tries to open the door of the bathroom and, sighs)"Fuck! She locked me up!"

Alison was arriving home with a huge bouquet of white roses and, a botthe of champagne. She opens the door and, she smiles when she sees who she thought it was Spencer...

Alison smiles. - "You look beautiful..."

Alex is dressed as Spencer, she smiles with a seductive gaze and, the blonde frowns because she feels something off...

Alex points out towards the roses. - "Are those for me?"

Alison just nods, something is off but, she can't figure out what...

Alex takes the roses and throws them to the table...

Alison. - "Hey! Careful..." (She gulps hard when the brunette hugs her from the neck) "What are you doing...?"

Alex smirks and, says with a seductive voice. - "I'm going to rock your world, right now..."

While Alex was planning to repeat what she did with Wren, just to hurt her sister; Spencer was trying to open the door of the bathroom; her hands were shaking since she knows too well her twin and, if Alex pretends to be Spencer and, Alison falls in the scheme; Spencer is not sure if she would survive after seeing Alison with her sister... even if it's a set-up from Alex. Using a clip, Spencer is able to open the door of the bathroom just in time to see what she never thought she would see...

Alex says while she leans to kiss Alison. - "Fuck me..."

Alison recalls her dream, she recalls the fact that she's super horny but, mostly, she recalls how Spencer is... how she really is. Before their lips could touch, the blonde frowns angry and, grabs Alex from the neck, pushing her against the wall...

Alex. - "What the hell!"

Alison says angry. - "You're not Spencer, who the hell are you...?"

Spencer mumbles with a smile. - "Ali..."

It was a whisper but, Alison could hear it; she immediatly turns her head towards the real Spencer who's standing on the hallway and, rushes towards her...

Alison holds Spencer by the arms and, says with concern. - "Are you ok?!" (She notices that the girl is just with her underwear and, says while she puts her jacket over Spencer) "I don't know what is coming on, but you're ok, right?"

Spencer has no words to say, tears fall from her eyes since this is the 1st time that anyone has been capable to differentiate between her and Alex...

Alex laughs and applauses with a sarcastic voice. - "Wow... bravo..."

Alison puts Spencer behind her and, looks at Alex with a lethal look...

Alex smirks. - "You know, you're the 1st one to notice my act... not even our parents haven't done that... I'm impressed..." (She stretches her hand to touch Alison's face and, says) "You're definitly something, isn't it...?"

Before Alex could put a hand over Alison; Spencer gets between them and, twists Alex's arm...

Alex whines. - "Hey! That hurts, sis!"

Alison frowns. - "Sis... sister?!"

Spencer shoots a lethal gaze to Alex and, says to her. - "Never come near us, ever or I swear that I'll reveal all your dirty secrets... especially the one about the ponzi scheme..."

Alex's eyes get big of shock; she has never seen Spencer standing like that, so ready to kill so, she for once, step back and, leaves her alone... at least for now... The door closes and, Spencer sighs heavy, feeling a relief for getting Alex out of her life...

Alison. - "Can you explain me, what the hell just happened?!"

Spencer takes a deep breath and, says while she walks towards her room. - "Let me put some clothes on, first, okay?"

The blonde nods and, follows her; Spencer looks at her closet but, she shuts down her eyes, while she's still dizzy with whatever Alex sedated her...

Alison. - "Are u okay?"

Spencer rubs her front-head. - "What? Oh, yeah... yeah..."

Alison stands behind her and, holds her from the shoulders when she says. - "Are you sure? Because you look not okay..."

Spencer. - "I'm fine... I... mmm... it's just that..."

The brunette sighs heavy and, the blonde guides Spencer to get rest in the bed. The blonde dresses her up with some sweat pants and a t-shirt...

Spencer mumbles. - "But, what about our date? What about...?"

The blonde cuts her off, putting her index finger against Spencer's lips and, says...

Alison. - "Sssshhh... stop talking, we will talk in the morning, you just rest ok..." (She tucked her on bed and kisses her head while she says) "Sweet dreams, Spence..."

The brunette smiles with such tender kiss; her eyes are closing but, before she could fall asleep, she holds Alison's hand, stopping the blonde to leave...

Spencer mumbles. - "Don't go... stay..."

The blonde smiles and, nods. - "I'm not going anywhere, I'll climb into bed with you and, I'm gonna stroke your hair okay? Because that's what I like to have done for me when I don't feel fine..."

The blonde does as she says and, Spencer smiles while she buries her face on Alison's neck...

Spencer mumbles. - "Thank you..."

Alison. - "For what?"

The brunette pulls backwards a little, just to see those blue eyes and, when their eyes meet, Spencer knows that she can't keep fighting against her heart...

Spencer smiles. - "Thank you for noticing me... for noticing that it wasn't me..."

Alison smiles, she kisses Spencer's front-head and, leans Spencer's head over her chest and, Spencer falls asleep with a smile, feeling safe, feeling loved in the arms of Alison...

 ** _*** Spencer's narrative ***_**

 ** _Don't understimate the allure of love, even the colder hearts are melt by it. And, when you feel the attraction that comes when someone touches you. You stop wondering what you're or who you like or wheter is right or wrong for you... you just let yourself be happy... be loved..._**

(Some days later...)

Laughs are heard on the hallway while the girls gets back home after their 5th date in a row...

Alison smirks - "And, how am I doing?"

Spencer looks at her into the eyes and, says - "You're..." (She gets entranced by those blue eyes and says) "Perfect..."

Alison blushes a lot, she bites her iner cheeks, trying to don't smile, but, she can't avoid it, she smiles like a fool...

Alison smirks - "Well, I'll take that as a compliment... can I offer you some champagne?"

Spencer says with a sassy voice. - "Well, if we're going to be nice to each other then, I'll need more than just a glass of champagne..."

The blonde chuckles, she's amused by Spencer's black humor and, she gives her the entire bottle of champagne, that she brought from the restaurant, to the brunette while she teases with a sexy voice...

Alison bites her bottom lip and, says. - "Is that our thing?"

Spencer holds the bottle and says while she stares at the appetizing lips of the blonde. - "We don't have a thing..." (She teases) "At least, not yet..."

The brunette throws her body towards the blonde, Alison catche her into her arms and, shuts her eyes while she tries to control her lusty desire...

Spencer bites Alison's ear and teases. - "So, you never told me what we did in your wet dream..."

Alison chuckles, blushing. - "Oh, no... I'm not gonna tell you..."

Spencer raises an eyebrow. - "You're not gonna tell me...?"

Alison shakes her head and, says while she slowly pushes Spencer towards her room. - "I prefer to show it to you..."

Spencer hugs Alison by the neck and raises an eyebrow when she smirks. - "Really...? You want to show me..."

Alison. - "Just if you want to..."

Spencer turns, she gives the back to Alison and, slowly pulls down her dress...

Alison gasps. - "You're not using underwear?!"

The brunette doesn't reply, she just winks an eye to the blonde and, walks naked towards Alison's room...

Spencer. - "Are you not coming...?"

It takes her a second to snap out of her mind, and, Alison rushes towards her room like a horny dog...

Alison smiles. - "Off course, I'm coming!"

 ** _*** Alison's narrative ***_**

 ** _The first time I kissed my 2nd big love, she was just this girl in a bar. But when we kissed, it was like, I gotta tell you, it was like I'd never kissed any other woman like that before. It was like my first kiss but different, but a good way different. It felt good... it felt right... it felt 'meant to be'..._**

The sun comes throw the window and, Spencer stretches in bed; her body is sore for all the sex she had last night but, she smiles with a glowing because she has never felt what Alison makes her feel. The brunette rolls in bed and, smiles while she stares at the sleeping blonde who's hugging her.

Spencer. - "I love you..."

Alison smiles and mumbles with a sleepy voice. - "I knew it..."

Spencer frowns. - "You're awake?!"

Alison opens an eye and, smirks. - "I knew you would say it 1st..."

Spencer pouts angry and, throws her pillow to Alison; the blonde chuckles, while the brunette keeps hitting her with the pillow...

Alison teases. - "You said you love me..."

Spencer rolls her eyes and, she was planning to get out of bed but, the blonde pulls her back to bed...

Alison holds Spencer's into her arms and, says with a smile while she looks at the brunette. - "I love you too..."

Spencer tries to don't smile but, she can't containt her smile, she's too happy...

Alison. - "I lov-..."

The blonde is cut off by a kiss; Spencer was a great kisser and, such intense kiss awakes something in the blonde...

Spencer smirks while she feels something standing up. - "You're a horny girl..."

Alison kisses Spencer's neck and smirks. - "Just for you... just for you..."

The brunette turns on the blonde and, then, she walks out of bed, leaving her with a big boner...

Alison pouts. - "Hey!"

Spencer smirks. - "You want me... then, catch me..."

Alison bites her lips and, she jumps out of bed and chases Spencer all over the apartment... the brunette knew what she was doing and, what she wanted, so, Alison couldn't catch her till they arrived to the destination where Spencer wanted to do it...

 _(In the shower)_

Spencer moans. - "Fuck, yes... harder... harder, Ali..."

Alison groans while she moves her hips forwards/backwards; she's at her limit already but, she keeps going till the brunette reaches her climax too...

The brunette curls her toes and, tilts her head back, hitting the wall while water rushes over her naked body as well as, a massive orgasm...

Spencer smiles and, bites her bottom lip. - "Oh, yes... that was good... really good..."

The blonde shuts her eyes down, she's still shaking while she rides out their orgasm...

The brunette hugs Alison by the neck and, she buries her face on Alison's neck while she says...

Spencer. - "I can feel it..."

Alison opens her eyes. - "What...?"

Their eyes meet and, Spencer smiles...

Spencer caresses Alison's cheek and, says. - "I can feel how you're filling up the condom with so much cum inside of me..." (she says with a sassy voice) "I make you cum that much, huh...?"

Alison chuckles and, blushes. - "I love when you talk dirty to me..."

They both chuckle and, kisses under the shower and, get ready for another round of making love...

 ** _*** Spencer's narrative ***_**

 ** _The best things in life happen unexpectedly. The best stories beging with 'and, all of a sudden...' The best adventures were never planned and, the biggest storms comes when you less expect them..._**

 *** X ***

 _(In the airport)_

The flight assitant. - "Welcome to Paris..."

Hanna smiles. - "Yes! Fashion week, here I come!"


	22. Arc IV: Paris - 5

**Hi again, thank you so much for your reviews and, another chapter so fast? I'm really inspired for this ^^, this arc is far to end and, a new idea for this story poped up in my mind so, don't be shocked for the ending of this chapter ^^. There's smut in this chapter so be prepared ^^. R** **emember that the 'X' is to mark a change of scenario, hope it's clear. So, I hope you like it and, thank you again if you have the time to leave a review. Have a great day!**

* * *

 **PARIS - 5**

 _ ***** Spencer's narrative *****_

 _ **People say that chocolates are as good as sex, so, you should get satisfied if you just have one of them but, what if you don't need to choose? What if you could have them both... at the same time...?**_

Spencer wakes up naked, once again in a bed that's not hers. Spencer caresses the empty spot beside her and, smiles thinking in the person that just moments ago, was there, lying down at her side. The brunette stretches her arms and, walks out of bed; from the floor she grabs the 1st thing she finds and, she puts on the black hoodie to covert her naked body while she walks around the apartment, looking for her lover...

Alison was looking something inside the fridge, she doesn't notice she's no longer alone till she closes the door of the fridge and, see a hoodie beside her...

Alison jumps and, gasps. - "Geez! Spencer..."

Spencer smirks. - "What? Did I scare you...?"

Alison chuckles and, shakes her head; the blonde takes the ingredients she needed to do her chocolate soufflé. Looking at the stove, Alison was beating the mix when two arms wrap around her waist...

Alison chuckles when Spencer's bites her ear. - "Stop it... you're distracting me..."

Spencer hugs her tighter and, the breathing of the blonde becomes erratic when Spencer presses her breast against Alison's back. The brunette has never been like this with her previous lovers, she had always been cold and distance but, with Alison, with the blonde, she just can't get enough, she can't takes her hands off from her...

Spencer licks Alison's ear and, whispers with a sassy voice. - "I want you now..."

Alison shuts her eyes and, smiles; the blonde turns off the stove and, spins aroud, Alison picks Spencer up. The brunette makes a little squeal while she hugs Alison with her legs and, smiles while she wraps her arms around Alison's neck. They lean for a kiss and, both shut their eyes when they lips softly brush against each other. With clumsy moves, Alison spins Spencer against the island table of the kitchen. Spencer's butt gets dity with flour but, neither of them care. Spencer puts her hands up and, Alison pulls out the black hoodie from Spencer's naked body. Alison bites her lips when she squeezes Spencer's boobs and, the brunette smirks...

Spencer. - "Your hands are covert with flour..."

Alison looks at the hand-print of flour she left in Spencer's boobs and, chuckles...

Spencer raises an eyebrow. - "You're laughing...?"

Alison chuckles. - "I can't avoid it..."

Spencer. - "Well, in that case..."

The brunette looks around her and, she smirks when she finds liquid chocolate in a bowl; Spencer puts her fingers inside and, she dapples chocolate all over Alison's face...

Alison pouts. - "Hey! I was going to use that!" (She puts the bowl far away from Spencer's range and, says with a sexy voice) "You're a very naugthy, naughty girl Miss Hastings... how should I punish you for ruining my soufflé... huh?"

The blonde leans towards Spencer and, the brunette gets even more wet when, she taste the chocolate in Alison's lips. Tangling her fingers on the blonde hair of Alison; Spencer pushes Alison's face against her lips and, both girl groan when they deepen the kiss. The kissing gets messy, full of lust and love; they can't hold it any more, they need to connect, so, Alison pulls backwards and, starts to pull out all her clothes; in between, Spencer open one drawer and, gets out a set of condoms...

Alison raises an eyebrow. - "You store condoms in the kitchen?!"

Spencer says while she rips the wrap with her teeth. - "To be honest, I've a stock of condoms all around the apartment..."

Alison. - "What?!"

Spencer jumps out from the island table and, says while she puts the condom in her mouth. - "We've been doing it in each room of this apartment, we can't control ourselves so, it's better to be prepared..."

The blonde was going to say something but, her eyes shut down and, her jaw drops open when Spencer knees and, puts the condom on Alison's member, using her mouth...

Alison groans. - "Fuck..."

The brunette was sucking Alison's member and, the blonde puts her hands over the island table, looking for support. Spencer's mouth felt good, really good but, Alison wanted to feel another part of Spencer...

Alison. - "Stand up, please..."

The brunette stops playing with Alison's shaft and, when their eyes meet, Alison pushes Spencer against the island table with an intense kiss. They kiss and, now Spencer has chocolate all over the face too and, she doesn't care at all... Alison doesn't need to ask for it and, Spencer spreads her legs open, inviting her to get in. The blonde knows that the brunette doesn't like to be teased so, without any delay, she puts her shaft inside of Spencer...

Spencer moans and, tilts her head back. - "Oh Fuck! Yes!" (She hugs tighter Alison with her legs and, mumbles) "Deeper, deeper..."

Covert in chocolate and, flour; their sweaty naked bodies melt together. Alison thrusts her just as Spencer likes it. The blonde has this skill to lead Spencer where she wants to go and, that's an art that Spencer has only felt with Alison.

Spencer scratches Alison's back and, groans. - "Ahhmmm... yes... yes... yes... just like that..."

In the middle of the kitchen. Against the island table. Accidentally hitting the table with the small of her butt, the brunette nails her fingers deeply into Alison's back when she feels a tingling begin in her thighs. Alison can feel it too, Spencer's inter walls are getting tighter, the brunette will cum in any second, so, the blonde speeds up and, deepens her thrusting...

Spencer moans. - "Oh God!"

The blonde keeps going in and, out and, Spencer kisses her deeply and slowly while the blonde keeps moving without stop. Spencer can feel them in the bottom of her stomach... the butterflies flying free and, she's more than ok with it. Alison's hands hold Spencer's weight against the island table and, with Spencer's legs wrapped around her waist, the blonde cums very hard and, both girls tremble at the same time when they peak their climax...

Alison moans. - "Oh fuck!"

Spencer was always so enthralled by Alison's technique. Nothing ever felt forced or rehearsed. Anything that happened in the moment was part of the moment. Alison was never awkward, never nervous, never unsure. She was just there. With her. Alison was always making it safe enough for Spencer to be her truest sexual form and for that, Spencer was more than greateful with the blonde.

Their first orgasm of the day comes in a slow vibrating wave. Starting at their ankles, arching into their back and flowing out of the top of their head. Spencer smiles because it feels like the best drugs she have ever taken... they ride out their orgasm and, Alison leans her head over Spencer's sweaty chest when she says out of breath...

Alison smiles. - "I love you so much..."

Spencer smiles, each time that they have sex, Alison finishes their intercourse with the same sentence: 'I love you'. Never before those words had made her feel so alive, so happy... Alison kisses her and, each time that their lips get apart, like two magnets, their lips crash against each other again and again, like if they couldn't exist without each other...

Alison teases. - "Can we do it again...?"

Spencer chuckles, she wants to say 'hell yes' but, her phone's alarm sounds and, she remembers that she can't be late on the 1st day of her new job...

Spencer pecks Alison's lips for a last time and, says. - "Sorry, I can't, don't you remember? I start today my new job..."

Alison nods. - "I know... I remember..." (she looks at what she was doing and, says) "That's why I was doing the soufflé, to celebrate your 1st day..."

The brunette smiles, _**can this get more perfect?** _The brunette asks herself that question while she stares at those blue eyes...

Spencer removes chocolate from Alison's cheek and, licks it while she says with a sexy voice. - "Well, it was delicous... thanks... but I've to go..."

Alison blushes and chuckles. The blonde prepares a lunch for the brunette and, the brunette leaves for work, feeling as happy as she has never felt before, ever...

 ** _* X *_**

Spencer was walking trhough the hallway of a big gallery while her new boss whas saying...

Boss. - "Are you sure about this...? I believe you're over qualified for this kind of job..."

Spencer. - "My majors are: law and, management; I love order and, I'm great leading a team, this is perfect for me..."

The brunette would have looked for a job in another big internatial firm but, like Alison, she wants to try something else. Spencer chuckles at herself, she would never dare to try any other kind of job before but, now... now, with the presence of a particular blonde in her life, somehow, the world appears with a lot of possiblitites for her...

The boss nods. - "Ok... so, like we talk during the interview, you'll be in charge to manage some events for the fashion week... here the file with all you need and, the girl, who will assist you to coordinate everything, is already waiting for you over there..."

Spencer. - "I didn't know that I would have to coordinate this with someone else..."

The boss. - "Your 1st task on the job is to organize the fashion show of that girl... she's the new start designer of victoria secret and, she flew from NY, just to be involved in the organization of the fashion show..."

Spencer nods, she receives a little more of indications and, the brunette feels excited, for the 1st time in a long time, she's nervous starting something new but, she's confident that she will excell in it as always...

Spencer walks while looking at the file and, smirks with a cocky voice. - "Ok... this will be a piece of cake... this..." (noises of broken ice and, the brunette frowns when she sees that the ice statue, for the show, is broken) "What the hell?!"

Hanna rubs her head and, chuckles. - "Ups..."

What was supposed to be a piece of cake, it became a real odisea for the brunette and, all because of a particular blonde...

 *** X ***

Alison was cooking the dinner while she listen to Spencer huff and, yell angry all around their appartment...

Spencer groans. - "This girl is unbelievable! She changes her mind each minute! And, she's so clumpsy that she breaks everything! It's impossible to work with someone like her!"

The brunette keeps grumbling and, Alison just nods and, listen everything that Spencer has to say. Spencer drops her tired body in their new couch and, she mumbles a smile when she feels two hands, massaging her shoulders...

Alison kisses Spencer's cheek and, says. - "I think I know what you need to relax..."

Spencer purrs like a cat in heat and, Alison bites her lips since she has never heard something so damn sexy. With just one move, Spencer drags Alison to the couch and, the blonde chuckles when she sees how their positions have changed...

Alison smirks. - "You know I love when you're on top of me but, I really don't want my pasta to burn so..." (She tries to walk away and, says) "You'll have to wait to have me..."

Spencer pouts, she tries to keep the blonde in the sofa but, at the end, she has to let her go and finish to cook their dinner. Spencer lies down on her couch, with an arm above her head, she closes her eyes for a moment, trying to drain her frustration and, when she opens her eyes again, she smiles when she sees what Alison has prepared for her...

Spencer blushes. - "A candlelight dinner...?"

Alison smiles. - "What I can say? I love spoiling you..."

Spencer chuckles and, smiles; Alison knows always what to do, what to say to make everything better and, the brunette can't remember how life was before her... no, she doesn't want to know how was her life before...

The candlelight dinner wasn't the only romatic gesture that the blonde did for Spencer; Alison wanted to cheer her up, to make her feel happy, so she prepare a bubble bath for them and, Spencer smiles, feeling already relaxed by the boiling bubbles. The blonde was the big spoon and, she softly massages Spencer's shoulder while she says...

Alison. - "How do you feel now...?"

Spencer mumbles. - "So much better..."

Alison smiles. - "Good..."

After a really nice bath, Spencer kisses Alison's cheek and, says...

Spencer. - "Thanks for tonight... good night..."

The brunette walks towards her room and, Alison frowns...

Alison pouts. - "You're not sleeping with me tonight?"

Spencer chuckles while she opens her door. - "We both know that we will not sleep if I get in your bed tonight..."

Alison says with a flirting look. - "And, that's bad because...?"

Spencer. - "I need to be at work tomorrow very earlier, this chick gets on my nerves already and, if I don't get the enough hours of sleep, I'm afraid I'll kill her tomorrow..."

The blonde chuckles, she knows how grumpy Spencer is when she doesn't get enough sleeping time.

Alison. - "We could just cuddle..."

The brunette thinks about it, she steps forwards the blonde but, then, she steps back, and, says while she gets inside her room...

Spencer. - "Nope... good night..."

The door closes and, Alison says very loud...

Alison smirks. - "Really?! No self-autocontrol?! It's sad... really..."

Both chuckle...

Spencer chuckles from her room. - "Just go to bed, already!"

Alison opens her door and, says. - "Fine... Good night..."

 ** _* X *_**

 ** _*** Hanna's narrative ***_**

 ** _Nobody in life gets exactly what they thought they were going to get. But, if you work really hard and, you're kind, amazing things will happen... things that you don't see them comming..._**

Hanna smiles while she sees the scenario. - "OMG! This is perfect!"

Spencer mumbles. - "Off course it's perfect, I did it..."

Hanna looks at the grumpy brunette and, says. - "We... WE did it..."

Spencer rolls her eyes, it has been her worst assignment ever! Not even being the lab partner of Alex in high school was as bad as this but, thankfully, this was over, after this, she would never see this blonde again... or at least, that's what she thought...

Spencer grabs her things and, smiles while she stares at her phone, a big smile appears in her lips while she see the wallpaper of her phone, pictures of her with Alison...

Hanna. - "So, you're capable of making that kind of faces too..."

Spencer looks up at the blonde and, says. - "What do you mean...?"

Hanna shrugs. - "I don't know... it's just nice to see you smile, for a moment I really thought that you were a robot, like terminator..."

Spencer chuckles. - "You never stop surprising me, Miss. Martin..."

Hanna stretches her hand and, says. - "Hanna... you helped me to built my perfect fashion show so, you can call me Hanna..."

Spencer smiles and, they shake hands. Hanna wanted to celebrate their work and, for once, Spencer wasn't against one of Hanna's ideas. So, the brunette leads them to her favorite bar... the one where she found the love of her life...

Hanna says with a tipsy voice. - "Damn, Hastings! You really know how to drink... I'm impressed..."

Spencer chuckle and, the shots keep coming while they keep talking. They talk about Paris, Spencer gives Hanna some good tips about where to eat and do shopping; for the 1st time since they meet, they're finally able to have a conversation without wanting to kill each other and, it was refreshing... it was nice... but, it wasn't going to last...

Hanna plays with her empty glass and, says. - "And, tell me, is it true what people say about Paris? Is it true that this is the city of love...?"

Spencer thinks about it; she's not the corny kind of girl who believes in that but, she did find love in Paris... an epic love...

Spencer smiles thinking in Alison and replies. - "I don't know if this is the city of love or not but, for me... this city... this city will always be 'my sweet Paris' because here, I fell in love for the 1st time..."

Hanna. - "Really?!"

Spencer nods. - "Yeah... I mean, I dated guys before her but, I never really fell in love with them... I didn't know what love really was till I met her..."

Hanna raises an eyebrow. - "Her?! Like a 'she'...? Huh... I never thought that you liked chicks..."

Spencer chuckles. - "I'm not into girls..."

Hanna raises an eyebrow. - "But you're dating a girl... right?"

Spencer. - "Well, yes... but... she... she's different... she's..."

Hanna sighs. - "Unique... one of a kind...?"

Spencer smiles and, nods. - "Yeah..."

Hanna orders some beers and, says while she drinks her beer and, someone hits her mind...

Hanna. - "I know the feeling... I'm not into chicks... I'm not into anyone, except her..."

Spencer frowns. - "Her...?"

Hanna nods and, Spencer pats Hanna's back when she sees so much sadness in her eyes...

Spencer sighs. - "I guess it didn't end well..."

Hanna. - "I screwed it up! Badly, really bad..." (Sighs) "The way I treated her is my biggest regret in life... she was always there for me and, when it was my turn to be there for her... I failed her... I let her alone and, I regret it so much..."

Spencer nods and, she listen all what Hanna has to say; Spencer has never been empathetic with the pain of others but, when Hanna talks about this chick, about this girl who loses her brother in a fire; for one reason, she can't understand, Spencer feels how her heart quivers with pain for this chick..."

Hanna. - "I was her only friend... she was my friend... my 1st love... She made me happier than anything I've ever known. And, if I see her again, if I've the chance to find her again, I'll do everything in my power to have a part in making her happy, that's all I want to do... love her and, make her happy it's all I want to do for the rest of my life..."

Spencer smiles, she rises her glass and, says. - "So lets toast for that..."

Hanna. - "For what...?"

Spencer. - "For a second chance, for the next time that you see this girl, you'll do it right and, get the girl..."

Hanna smiles, she rises her beer and, says. - "Ok, cheers for that moment to come..." (Big smile) "I swear to you, Spence! The next time I see her! I will kiss her as no one has ever kissed her before!"

Spencer chuckles. - "Ok... whatever you say, Hanna, whatever you say..."

Both girls smile to each other, they smile thinking that a nice friendship could emerge from this moment but, no... life is cruel, destiny loves to play with our lives, with our hearts and these two girls are very close to find out why they will never... ever be friends...

Spencer looks at her phone and, says. - "I hope you don't mind but, I texted my love to join us..."

Hanna teases. - "Awww... you call her, 'your love'... I didn't know you were so corny..."

Spencer blushes. - "Shut up..."

Hanna smiles. - "I can't wait to meet her... which is her name by the way...?"

Spencer opens her mouth to reply but, before she could reveal the name of her lover; the door's bell sounds, revealing the arrival of one blonde. Both girls turns towards the door and, they smile when they see who just arrived...

Spencer & Hanna say at the unison. - "ALI!"

Alison frowns. - "Hanna...?"

Spencer and, Hanna look at each other, their eyes get wilde open as they realize what is happening...

Hanna says with a broken voice. - "She's your love...?"

Spencer mumbles. - "And, it looks like she's yours too..."

 ** _*** Alison's narrative ***_**

 ** _They say that people are born with a red string that they can't see tied to their pinky fingers, and the end is tied to the one you're fated to be with... but the end is really tied to just one person... or several persons can be tied to you...?_**

 ** _* X *_**

 _(In a hotel in Paris)_

Ashley Marin. - "Thank you so much to come with me, I would be lost without you, I didn't know you speaked French so well, Emily..."

Emily blushes, she strokes her hair behind her ear and says with a shy voice. - "I learnt different languages for my previous work..."

Ashley nods. - "Oh, right, your mom told me that you worked in the hotel industry, right?"

Emily mumbles. - "Well... yeah... it was something like that..."

Ashley keeps talking and, talking and, Emily just nods. Ashley was in Paris to cheer up Hanna on her 1st fashion show and, Hanna's mom came with Emily because she thougth that it would be useful to have someone who could speak French. This is the 1st time for them to be in the city of lights and, Emily smiles while she stares at the Eiffel tower through the window. Ashley hugs her by the shoulders and says, while they're looking at the tower...

Ashley. - "It's beautiful, right...?"

Emily nods

Ashley teases. - "You know Emily, they say that Paris is the city of lovers... who knows, maybe here you'll find the big love of your life..."

The brunette chuckles and, shakes her head, she grabs the ring she always wears around her neck and, sighs deeply while she thinks about one person in particular... a blonde she has never been able to rip from her heart...


	23. Arc IV: Paris - 6

**Hello u, how are u? I hope you are having a good day ️, lots of drama & romance is going to happen in this arc of Paris, are you excited?! I know I'm 😄. This chapter will start where the previous chapter ended: Alison meeting Hanna and Spencer in the bar. Emily is in Paris too, will Emison meet again? U will find out in this chapter. Don't hate me for playing with your emotions, this Rolla coaster has just started and, as we will approach to the last arc 'home', it will get more and more intense 😁 I hope you like it. Anyway, lets stop the blah blah and, here is the chapter 6 of Paris arc, thanks if you have the time to leave any review. See U!**

* * *

 **PARIS - CH6**

 _ ***** Hanna's narrative *****_

 _ **Wouldn't it be right to go back in time and, erase our mistakes? Wouldn't it be right to fight for love? Because after all, there is nothing greater than being in love, right ? So, you should fight for it, I should fight for it…**_

 _(In the bar)_

The encounter wasn't planned, the feeling was so messed up, Hanna wasn't sure what to do or what to say but, when she sees Spencer at her side, when she sees how Alison looks at the brunette with so much affection, with so much love… A big wave of rage spreads inside Hanna's heart…

Spencer sees Hanna, putting angry, she sees how Hanna puffs her cheeks till something changes, an idea pops up in Hanna's mind and a big smirk appears in her lips; Hanna drinks a shot of tequila and, stands up from her seat, rushing towards Alison. Spencer doesn't understand what is happening in Hanna's mind till she recalls something and, her eyes get bigger because she remembers something that Hanna said tonight: _**"I swear to you, Spence! The next time I see her! I will kiss her as no one has ever kissed her before!"**_

Spencer says while she runs after Hanna. - "Oh ! Hell, no!"

Alison frowns, confused of what was happening and, she gets more confused when she sees Hanna running towards her like a bull…

Alison raises an eyebrow. - "What the h…?!"

Alison's lips were the target and, Hanna smirks thinking that she will get what she wants but, one thing she will never forget from that night is to never underestimate Spencer Hastings…

Spencer says while she tackles Hanna on the ground. - ""Oh, don't you dare! She's mine. It's official! We're official!"

Hanna groans angry while she struggles with Spencer, the brunette was in top of Hanna, and, there was no power on earth to move her…

Hanna yells. - "Get out of my WAY!"

Spencer says while she fights to keep Hanna on the ground. - "Never!"

Both girls keep struggling, rolling over the floor for the amusement of one particular person…

The bartender asks to Alison. - "Shouldn't you separate them…?"

Alison smirks. - "Why…? This is hilarious…"

Spencer looks up and, says angry. - "Am I amusing you?!"

Alison teases. - "Pretty much…" (she dares to provoke her more and, says) "Should I throw you jello?!"

Spencer. - "What?!"

Picturing the girls covert in jelly, all the guys in the bar yell a "Yes !" because they want to see both girls in a jellow wrestling and, Alison burst into laugh when she sees Spencer's reaction…

Spencer scolds everyone. - "In your dreams! Horny boys!"

Alison laughs very loud, Spencer stares at Alison with an angry pout...

Spencer. - "You're a pig! I'm so angry at you, right now!"

Alison teases. - "So, does that means angry sex, tonight?" (big smirk) "I'm not opposed to it…"

Spencer groans angry and, Alison keeps teasing Spencer, Hanna stares at their interaction; it was sassy, bold and, very cocky the way Alison was talking to Spencer and, Hanna frowns, feeling unfamiliar with Alison's attitude. The brunette was on top of Hanna and, Spencer's attention was on her conversation with Alison till she realizes that Hanna is not putting resistance anymore…

Spencer looks down and frowns. - "Hanna...?"

Hanna stares at Alison and, mumbles. - "You…"

Alison looks at Hanna, raises an eyebrow and, asks with an arrogant voice…

Alison. - "What?"

Hanna. - "Y-you… You're different… you have changed… "

* _ **** Alison's narrative *****_

 _ **Over time, everything changes. And, you're no longer this naive thing… You stop believing in fairy tales and, "perfect" is no longer in your vocabulary. You become this unfamiliar person who no one recognize… not even you…**_

In another table no far from the drinking bar, Alison plays with the beer which is between her hands while another blonde keeps staring at her face. Alison looks behind her, she can feel the piercing stare of a grumpy brunette who's typing her fingers on the drinking bar and, drowning her anxiety with shots of tequila…

Alison mumbles. - "Geez, it was her idea to make us talk alone and, even if it was her idea, she is pissed…"

Hanna gulps hard, she stares at the floor since she can't keep staring at how Alison has eyes just for Spencer…

Hanna mumbles. - "It is nice to see you…"

Alison does not reply, she just spins the beer on her lips and, nods. Alison drinks her beer in silence and, with a big silence increasing the gap between the two of them, Hanna rises her chin and, asks with puppy eyes…

Hanna. - "You're not happy to see me, too?"

Alison stops focusing in her beer and, turns her gaze towards Hanna, their eyes meet and, while she stares at the blonde, who was once her only friend, a bitter feeling spreads inside Alison's heart. Memories of the last time she saw Hanna, memories of the night when she lost Jason, memories of standing there, alone in front of the fire, in the funeral… feelings… So many things she didn't want to recall, so much pain she didn't want to remember. Bringing back all those memories, it all brought up a bitter emotion that trigger not the best in Alison…

Alison. - "Am I happy to see you?"

A tiny glowing smile appears in Hanna's lips with the theorical question till…

Alison says with a mocking bitter cold voice. - "And, why I would feel happy to see you…?"

Alison's harsh words broke something inside Hanna's heart and, the tears did not wait to appear. Alison didn't want to make her cry but, before Alison could apologize, Hanna ran away crying…

Alison. - "Hanna, wait! I…"

Alison hesitates in chasing her but, her body doesn't move, she just sighs deeply while she stares at Hanna, walking away. She really feels like shit for making her cry and, Alison feels worse when someone hits her arm…

Alison whines while she rubs her arm. - "Auch ! That hurt! Why did you do that?!"

Spencer. - "Why ?! Really?! You make a girl cry and, what?! You want me to applaud you?!"

Alison rolls her eyes…

Spencer. - "C'mon, you can't left things like that..."

The brunette tries to drag Alison out but, the blonde puts resistance to move...

Spencer. - "ALISON! I said, MOVE! Let's go!"

Alison pouts. - "Why?!"

Spencer. - "What?!"

Alison sits again and, holds the beer, eyes on that empty beer while she says with a bitter voice...

Alison. - "Let her go... I don't want to recall the past... I don't need to bring back my fucking past to my present..."

Spencer sighs. - "Ali..."

By the way Spencer looks at her, the blonde realizes that she knows... Spencer knows about what happened in NY...

Alison snaps. - "She told you... isn't it?!

Spencer. - "Ali..."

Alison says with a bitter voice. - "You're seeing me with pity... you know about J..."

The blonde can't mention it and, Spencer doesn't say anything, but her eyes speak for themselves...

Alison groans angry. - "She has no right to tell my story! She has no right to..."

The blonde gets so angry that she breaks the glass bottle with her hands. Her hands start bleeding and, the brunette who's beside her, gets worried...

Spencer. - "OMG! You're bleeding..." (She tries to approach but the blonde walks away, and, she says) "ALI! ALISON!"

Alison mumbles with a bitter voice. - "I don't want your pity..."

Spencer frowns. - "WHAT?!"

The blonde leaves the bar, without looking backward...

 _ ***** Alison's narrative *****_

 ** _When you're little, night time is scary because there are monsters hiding right under the bed. When you get older the monsters are different. Self doubt, loneliness, regret, loss, death. And though you may be older and wiser, you still find yourself scared of the dark past you might have..._**

 _(In the apartment)_

Spencer says while she gets inside the apartment. - "Ali...?" (she keeps walking and, knocks Alison's door) "Ali... are you there...?"

The brunette was turning the doorknob of the door to get inside but, she's stopped when someone from inside the room says...

Alison. - "Leave me alone..."

Spencer. - "Ali..."

Alison yells. - "Leave me alone!"

Spencer stands in front of the door, she steps back and, was planning to leave but before her body could step away, her brain changes her mind...

Spencer. - "Bullshit!"

The brunette rushes to the bathroom, she grabs their 1st aid-kit and, then walks inside the bedroom of Alison without asking permission...

Alison snaps. - "What the hell are you doing?! I asked you to leave me alone..."

Spencer crosses her arms above her chest and, says. - "NO..."

Alison. - "Spencer!"

Spencer orders. - "Shut up and, sit! I'll take care of that wound in your hands..."

The blonde sighs deeply and, sits on the bed; Alison was putting pression on the cuts but that wasn't enough. Spencer gently takes care of Alison's wounds... and, not only the wounds of her hands...

Alison mumbles. - "I don't want to talk..."

Spencer. - "You're upset..."

Alison says with irony. - "Really?! You think?! Don't tell..."

Spencer. - "Why you're so upset...?"

Alison doesn't reply, she just shuts her eyes and holds her breath when Spencer applies an antibiotic over the cuts. It hurt, the open wound hurt, and, not just the one of her hands, the one of her heart was hurting again but this time, someone was at her side, to make it better...

Spencer. - "They say it's easy to forget your troubles when the weather's warm but, all it takes is one fall breeze to blow reality right back in your face..."

Alison. - "What do you mean... wh...?"

Spencer finishing her work when she covers the wound, she gently holds Alison's hands in her lap and, says while she looks at Alison into the eyes...

Spencer. - "We are badass. We are a badass unit. You, me. Nothing's going to change that..."

Alison sighs and, looks down. - "There's this thing that happens when people finds out about your tragic past. They stop seeing you as a normal person, just like everyone else, unsure, flawed, normal..." (Sighs) "I don't want you to see me different... I don't want you to see me like this broken girl who lost her entire family, who has no one in the world, I... I don't want your pity..."

Spencer stays a moment in silence till she softly rises Alison's chin, forcing the blonde to look at her into the eyes...

Alison gulps. - "Spence...?"

Spencer. - "No matter how well you hide your pain, no matter how hard you try to act strong, remain stoic. You can't hide the fact that you're human... we're humans. Yeah, we're human, we screw up, we lose people, we lose our way, we hide our wounds, we hide from our past but, wounds can stay open, sooner or later, the past always finds its way to our present and, when that happens, you don't walk away, you don't look in the opposite direction, you stand up and, face it or the wounds will never heal..."

Alison looks down and, sighs deeply...

Spencer. - "You're your past... own it... you need to reach acceptance of what happened in NY..."

Alison mumbles with a sad voice. - "I... I don't know how..."

Spencer hugs her and says with a warm voice. - "Me neither but, we will figure it out... together..."

 _Together_... Alison smiles with that word, with that warm hug and, for the 1st time in a long, very long time, she doesn't feel alone in this world...

Alison. - "Why are you telling me this...?"

Spencer. - "You owe her to Hanna and, to everyone else you left behind, not to run away again, which is what you're doing. And, I don't think that great girl I met in a bar, is a coward, I think that she would face up to whatever happened in the past..."

Alison chuckles into Spencer's arms. - "You're being rather kind today..."

Spencer chuckles while she rubs Alison's back. - "Don't get used to it, this is a one time thing..."

Both chuckle and, Spencer softly deepens the hug and, whispers in Alison's ear...

Spencer. - "But, remember this: you're not alone... you'll never be alone... you'll always have me..."

Alison smiles, she geniously smiles like she hasn't done it in a long, very long time...

 ** _*** Alison's narrative ***_**

 ** _You can outrun your past, your sorrow, your scars. Sooner or later, you stop running and, face what you fear to face, head on and, hopefully, you don't have to do it alone..._**

 _(In the fashion show)_

Everything was perfect, models were getting ready to show off the designs of Hanna; this was supposed to be her happier day in her life but, remembering what happened last night, remembering Alison's words, Alison's look... Hanna is far to feel happy at all.

Spencer says while she approaches to Hanna. - "Why such mopey face...?"

Hanna turns her look away and, mumbles. - "Walk away, I don't want to talk with anyone... specially with you..."

Spencer stands in front of Hanna and, says. - "I'm not here to talk with you, but she's here to talk to you..."

Hanna looks up and, says. - "Wh...?!"

She turns her head over her right and, sees the blonde who's emerging inside the room...

Alison waves her hand with a shy voice and, says with a tiny smile. - "Hi, Hann..."

 ** _*** Alison's narrative ***_**

 ** _As human being we can always try to do better, to be better, to right a wrong. Of course, "I'm sorry" doesn't always cut it. Maybe because we use it so many times as a weapon, as an excuse. But when we're really sorry, when we use it right. When we mean it. When our actions say what words never can. "I'm sorry" is perfect. When we get it right, when it comes from the right person, "I'm sorry" is redeption..._**

Outside, in the terrace, Hanna was leaning on the handrail, wind blowing over her face, eyes on the Eiffel tower till someone approaches with two coffees.

Alison says while she offers the coffee. - "I'm sorry, I was a bitch with you last night and, you didn't deserve that..."

Hanna grabs the coffee and, says with a bitter voice. - "Are you sure about that...? Because I kinda thing I deserved it..."

Alison. - "Hanna, don't, stop it, you..."

Hanna cuts her off. - ""I was a bad friend..." (Their eyes meet and, Hanna says with regret) "I... I abandoned you completely when you needed me the most, I just snapped against you and, stopped talking to you without reason and, I... I..." (tears) "I didn't know that Jason died that night! I didn't know that he was dead!"

Alison takes a deep breath and, memories of NY overrun her mind. Memories of their breakfasts together, memories of them laughing but, mostly, memories of Jason. Jason's voice, Jason's hugs, Jason's meals... Jason in the morgue... Jason's funeral... all those memories Alison was trying so hard to leave in the past pop up again in Alison's heart but, this time, recalling Spencer's words, Alison decides to don't bury them deep down inside of a box... this time, Alison will face them, she will finally embrace her pain, her loss... her past...

Alison nods. - "I know... it's okay Hann..."

Hanna. - "No, it's not okay!" (tears) "You've no idea of how much I regret hurting the only person I've ever loved..."

Alison can't sees Hanna cryiing, she puts away their coffees and, hugs her tight, she hugs her and, gives her the comfort she needed. Hanna cries and grips on Alison hard

Hanna cries. - "You should have told me Jason died that night!"

Alison rubs Hanna's head and, replies. - "I tried... you didn't let me..."

Hanna recalls that night and, her crying increase when she remember how she acted that night.

Hanna sobs. - "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..."

Alison nods with watery-eyes. - "I know... I know..."

Hanna sobs. - "I miss him too..."

Tears fall from Alison's eyes...

Alison sobs. - "I know... me too..."

 ** _*** Alison's narrative ***_**

 ** _There's an end to every storm. Once all the trees have been uprooted. Once all the houses have been ripped apart. The wind will hush, the clouds will part, the rain will stop, the sky will clear in an instant. But only then, in those quiet moments after the storm, do we learn who was strong enough to survive it..._**

Alison offers a tissue. - "Here..."

Hanna mumbles. - "Thank you..."

Hanna excuses herself a moment, she goes to the bathroom to check on her messy make-up. It takes her a long moment to fix it and, put it together. Taking big breaths, she walks back and, a big smile appears in her face when she sees that Alison is still there... waiting for her...

Hanna stands in front of Alison and, asks. - "How do I look...?"

Alison smiles. - "Beautiful..."

Both blondes smile, Hanna more than Alison, her eyes are still puffy for so much crying but, she was really feeling better after crying so much. They drinks their coffees in silence till...

Hanna. - "You disappeared..."

Alison nods. - "I know..."

Hanna. - "If you were hurt, I wanted to know..."

Alison takes a deep breath and, says. - "After the funeral, I realized that my family was gone... that, there would never going to be someone looking after me, I realized that I might be alive but, I didn't want to have the constant reminder of what I lost... so..."

Hanna. - "So, you walked away..."

Alison nods. - "Yeah... without looking back..."

Hanna. - "Running away doesn't change what you lost..."

Alison. - "No, but it was a good start... a chance to live simply... maybe the chance of becoming a person someone could love..."

Hanna says with a wrenching voice. - "Someone did love you!"

They stare at each other into the eyes till Alison can't keep looking at the sorrow in Hanna's eyes...

Alison looks down and, says. - "Hanna, you think you loved me but, it wasn't love, it..."

Hanna. - "If it felt like love, then it was. Don't let the perspective you have now diminish the feelings we had then. That wouldn't be fair… "

Alison rises her chin and, nods; Hanna's right, she can't tell that it wasn't love what Hanna felt for her back then...

Hanna mumbles sad. - "I destroyed the only thing I ever loved... isn't it?"

The blonde was looking down, playing with her fingers till someone holds her hands with so much tenderness. Hanna looks up and, she smiles, she smiles because the girl standing in front of her, it's once again the girl she met in NY...

Alison. - "You didn't destroy me Hann, nothing that happened to me was your fault, so stop blaming yourself for it, I'm sure that Jason wouldn't want that either..."

Hanna smiles and, hugs Alison with lots of affection while she says...

Hanna. - "I've missed you so much..."

Alison. - "You're doing fine without me, Hann, your world is better without me..."

Hanna breaks the hug and, shakes her head...

Hanna. - "No... my world wouldn't be 'MY' world without you in it..."

They stare at each other and, Alison just chuckles...

Alison smirks. - "I'm in a relationship..."

Hanna smirks. - "No matter who I give you away to, you'll always be my girl… "

Alison chuckles and, they hug again...

 ** _*** Hanna's narrative ***_**

 ** _You can't change what you've done, but you can change who you are and improve your life. You can move forward for a brighter tomorrow and, repare what once was broken... you can hold in the hope that sooner or later you'll find love again and, maybe, maybe next time, you'll not screw it up... if you get the chance..._**

Ashley. - "I can't wait to see the show!" (She grabs Emily's arm and, says) "C'mon, lets go to our seats..."

Emily. - "Before getting in, I need to go to the bathroom..."

Ashley nods. - "Ok, I'll see you inside the event then..."

Emily nods and, they walk in opposite directions.

Inside the bathroom, after washing her hands, Emily was going to get out of the bathroom but, she freezes when a girl comes in, spreading a scent she knows too well...

Emily closes her eyes and, mumbles. - "Vanilla..."

Entranced by the familiar fragance, the brunette approaches to the girl and, the other girl notices it. The girl sees the way Emily looks at her, through the mirror and, says...

Spencer raises an eyebrow. - "Is there a problem...?"

Emily. - "Huh?!" (She shakes her head) "Oh, no, no, it's just that... ehmmm... you... your fragance... it... it brings out old memories..." (She smiles) "Happy memories..."

Spencer mumbles to herself. - "Weird... but, ok..."

Spencer was refreshing her face, she opens her purse and, was going to put lipstick when she notices that the other brunette is still there... taking deep breaths of the scent that Spencer brought with her...

Spencer grabs her phone and, says. - "I can ask my girlfriend the name of the perfum if you want..."

Emily stops her and, shakes her head. - "No, no, it's not necessary..." (she frowns) "Wait... girlfriend?"

Spencer nods. - "Yeah, this morning I put on her perfum by mistake..."

Emily. - "Oh... I see..."

Spencer stares at the brunette, up and down, she checks on her and, Emily blushes a lot...

Emily. - "Why you're looking at me like that...?"

Spencer crosses her arms and says. - "You were one of her one night stands, isn't it?!"

Emily. - "Excuse me?!"

Spencer approaches with an intimidating posture and, says while she points her finger against Emily...

Spencer. - "Look, I know she wasn't a saint but, if you think you will get lucky with her ever again, you better think it twice because you really don't want to mess up with me..."

Emily. - "Look, I have no idea who's your girlfriend but, I can assure you, I've no interest in her..." (She grips on the ring she has on her necklace and, says) "My heart belongs to someone else..." (She says with sadness) "Even if she's gone... forever..."

Looking at the pain in Emily's eyes, Spencer steps backwards...

Spencer. - "Let's pretend this discussion never happen, okay..."

Emily doesn't say a word, she just nods. And, Spencer walks away and, the other brunette says...

Emily nods. - "Yeah... it's not like we will see each other ever again..."

Spencer nods. - "I agree..."

Both girls decide to forget their encounter, thinking that they would stay like stranger; they think their paths would never cross again... but, how wrong they were... The ties that bind us are sometimes impossible to explain. They connect us even after it seems like there si no reason to connect. Some bonds defy distance, time and logic. And, these two brunettes have no idea, they're looking for the same _destination_... a blonde who stole their hearts...

 _(In the bar at night)_

Alison was drinking alone in the drinking bar till someone sits at her side...

Alison. - "How was the fashion show...?"

Spencer. - "Perfect, like everything I do..."

Alison smiles, anyone else could hate this cocky side of Spencer but, she loves it...

Alison. - "Sorry for not staying to watch the show but, I was already late for work..."

Spencer. - "It's ok... "

They keep talking and, ordering some drinks when the brunette says...

Spencer. - "I'm sorry for calling you a jackass..."

Alison frowns. - "But, you didn't..."

Spencer smirks. - "I did... twice..."

Both girl chuckle. Their drinks arrive and, Spencer was drinking her glass of wine when, the blonde says...

Alison. - "Why did you call me jackass, any way...?"

Spencer. - "Because you made Hanna cry last night and, you were planning to leave it like that, running away from your past..."

Alison nods. - "Well... yeah... I was planning to leave the past in the past but, I didn't it... and, you know why?" (Smirk) "Because of a very scary brunette..."

Spencer laughs and, says with a cocky voice. - "Well, you better behave or who knows what you might get if you mess up with me..."

Alison smirks. - "Yeah, lets pray I never make you angry, I don't think the Lord will have mercy of my soul..."

They chuckle, keep drinking and, talking...

Spencer. - "I'm not the only one who can be scary... Hanna let me very clear that she would kick my ass if I ever dare to break your heart..."

Alison chuckles. - "Yeah, well, she's a good friend..."

Spencer. - "Is she ok with just being 'friends'...?"

Alison. - "It's the only thing I can offer her and, she gets that..."

Spencer smiles

Alison stares at Spencer and, says. - "I never thought how much I missed her friendship till now so, thanks for bringing her back to my life..."

Spencer. - "I did nothing..."

Alison. - "You did everything, you pushed me to face her, to face my past and, thanks to you, I think I'm finally in peace with it..." (a big smile) "Thanks to you, I got back my friend..."

Spencer smiles. - "Is that the reason you asked me to meet you here? To thank me?"

Alison chuckles and, shakes her head. - "No, not exactly..." (She sees the piercing stare of the brunette and, she decides to don't make her wait) "You know, when I met you here in this bar, I thought you were going to be just this girl I would screw for the night..."

Spencer whines. - "Hey!"

Alison chuckles. - "Wait! Let me finish..."

Spencer pouts angry but, lets her continue...

Alison. - "But then, we started living together and, you.." (She smiles while she looks at Spencer) "You became something else, so much more..."

Spencer blushes

Alison. - "You were like coming up for fresh air. It was like I was drowning, and you saved me..." (Chuckles) "A moment I was in a very bad, dark place and then, I found myself happy... really happy... and, that's because of you..." (Big smile) "I never thought I would be able to overlook every painful ting I've ever lived but, you believed in me, you believed I could do it..."

Spencer nods. - "I do..."

Alison. - "Why?"

Spencer. - "Because you believe in 'love' and, I guess that anyone capable of believing in 'love' is capable of surviving anything..."

Alison smiles like a fool, she didn't think she could do something like fall in love with someone once again... but, right now she feels very fulfilled and, she doesn't want to give up this feeling so, she streches her hand towards Spencer and, says...

Alison. - "Hi, I'm Alison DiLaurentis..."

Spencer smirks. - "What are you doing?"

Alison. - "We met at this bar, don't you remember?" (She smiles while she recalls that night) "We met and, you said that you were just a girl in a bar and, I said..."

Spencer. - "I'm just a girl in a bar too..."

Alison smiles. - "Yeah... we said we didn't have history with us, we were just two girls in a bar when we started this thing... we started this thing and, you didn't know anything about me... the good, the bad, nothing..."

Spencer mumbles. - "I even didn't remember your name after we slept together for the 1st time..."

Both girls chuckle

Alison. - "Yeah... you didn't know my name... you didn't know me and, after everything that happened with Hanna, I realized that I want you to know me, I don't want to keep secrets from you. I want to start over, from the beginning, so, here it's..." (She stretches her hand towards Spencer and, says) "Hi, I'm Alison DiLarentis; second child in a very nice family; the name of my Dad was Kenneth, my mom's name was Jessica, my brother's name was Jason..." (Deep gulp) "They all died but..." (She pats her heart and, says) "But, I keep them alive in my heart..." (Sad smile and, then, she continues talking about herself) "I studied engineering but, right now I'm trying to forge a career as a chef..."

Spencer. - "Why? You're too smart to just quit your 1st vocation..."

Alison smiles with a little of sadness when she replies. - "Well thank you for thinking I'm smart but, after my brother's death, becoming a chef in his honour was the only reason to keep breathing..." (Sad gulp) "I felt lost without my big brother so, I gripped on the only thing which could keep me up..."

The blonde keeps introducing herself, revealing everything to the brunette and, Spencer gets speachless, she can tell that Alison is putting her heart on Spencer's hands and, it's terrifying for the brunette but...

Spencer shakes Alison's hand and says with a smile. - "Hi, I'm Spencer Hastings; I've a big sister, Melissa and, a twin, Alex..." (She smirks) "We fight against each other like cats in heat..."

Alison laughs and, Spencer laughs too. Spencer bites her lip and then, continues talking...

Spencer. - "My favorite color is blue..."

Alison says with a cocky voice. - "Really...?"

Spencer blushes. - "Yes... really... I've a weakness for light eyes but, I guess you already know that..."

Alison bites her lip and, blushes...

Spencer. - "Ok, this is something that no one knows..." (Alison gets closer to hear the secret and, the brunette says) "Sometimes, I cheat when I do the crossword puzzle of the newspaper when I don't know the answer..."

Alison. - "I knew it! It's not possible to finish it in 5 mn..."

Both girl chuckle and, even if it wasn't a big secret, Spencer feels better when she shared it with Alison...

Spencer. - "I don't like to dance in public or holding hands in public... I don't like people knowing about my business..."

Both girl keep sharing little pieces of themselves, favorite novel, favorite movie, favorite memory and with it, they take a step of faith in their relationship...

Alison smiles. - "It's very nice to meet you, Spencer..."

Spencer smiles and, starts leaning towards her while she says. - "It is... it's very nice to meet you too, Alison..."

The blonde meets her half the way, their lips connect and, for the 2nd time in her life, Alison was planning to bet everything she has for love...

 ** _*** Alison's narrative ***_**

 ** _Not all wounds are superficial. Most wounds run deeper than we can imagine. You can't see them with a naked eye. You can look perfectly fine on the outside, while your inside tells a whole other story. Yeah, most of the time, it's very hard to heal the wounds of the heart but, it's not impossible. The trick is to dig down and find the real source of the injury, and once you've found it, try like hell to heal that sucker._**


	24. Arc IV: Paris - 7

**Hello again, thank you so much for your comments and, loving this story so much! It really makes me happy to read what you think about this story. Now, I know that at this moment, some of you ship Spalison, others Emison, others Hanison; this was one of my goals, so thanks for that ^^. I'm happy that you're enjoying each arc, each possibility as much as me and, I'll not spoiler the last arc but, let's say that it will definetly be a pitched battle between ships** **😄. Now, we will start the last two chapters of Paris, that's right, next chapter, it will be the last one of this arc, aren't you excitated for drama? ^^ This chapter will start some weeks after the previous chapter, sorry guys, no more Emily or Hanna in this arc of Paris. There'll be some time jumps and smut scene so, be prepared. I hope you like it. And, thanks if you have the time to leave any review. See U!**

 **Note: I'm planning to publish next chapter in some hours, I just need to finish the last scene.**

* * *

 **PARIS - CH7**

 ** _*** Alison's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _Intimacy is a four syllable word for, 'Here is my heart and soul, please grind them into a sandwhich and enjoy'. It's both desired, and feared..._**

 _(In bed)_

Alison bites her lips. - "Are you sure...? Are you...?"

Spencer rolls her eyes, getting impatient, she cuts her off. - "Oh, for lord's sake! Just put it in!" (She sits over Alison's shaft, slipping it all inside her anus, she groans) "Ahmmm..."

Alison shuts her eyes and, moans very loud. - "Shit!"

Spencer smirks with a sassy voice. - "How does it feel? Your 1st time, going anal..."

Alison bites her lips, she can't make sense to her words; their sex life has been very good since the beginning but, adding anal sex is the cherry on top...

Alison smiles. - "It's like a sexual sundae: a little extra treat that elevates something that was already delicious on its own..."

Spencer smirks. - "Are you compared our anal sex with a dessert?"

Alison teases. - "You're right, it's wrong, it's more like pâté: intriguing, scary, but absolutely worth a try..."

Spencer laughs, she's amused with Alison's comparison between their sex live & food, but, she's done with talking, she wants something else from the blonde...

Spencer says with a dominant voice. - "Shut up and, just fuck me!"

Alison purrs. - "You're so hot when you give me orders..."

Spencer smiles, Alison is the 1st person who loves her bosy attitude so much and, it brings a huge wave of happiness to her heart. It was tighter, more slippery, and more pleasurable of what Alison ever dreamed. Additionally, the feeling of Spencer's dominance and control towards her, it makes her even better.

Spencer. - "Move at my pace..."

The brunette started the motion, hips going up & down and, it felt so good that Alison felt herself already coming...

Alison moans. - "God! I'm gonna cum!"

Spencer. - "No! Not yet, we just started! Hold it a little more..."

Alison bites her lips. - "I don't know if I can..."

Spencer teases. - "You've to or I'll ground you with no sex for the rest of the week..."

Alison groans and, Spencer's smirk gets bigger when the brunette sees how Alison obeys everything she says. The blonde's hips moves too and, Spencer's moans gets more aroused as their pace increase.

Spencer moans. - "Harder! Harder, Ali! HARDER!'

Alison moans while she follows Spencer's request. - "It's hotter... tighter... too much friction... I... I... I can't hold it!" (She pushes her hips deep inside the brunette and, moans very loud when she cum) "This feels amazing!"

Spencer moans. - "YES! Oh god! YES!"

And, it was amazing for the brunette. This wasn't the 1st anal experience for Spencer but, it was the 1st time she enjoyed it that much...

Alison wraps her arms around Spencer's waist, hugging her from behind and, says while she kisses Spencer's cheek. - "Did it feel good? I didn't hurt you, right? I was afraid I could hurt you..."

Spencer smiles, she loves how much Alison cares about her...

Spencer. - "Ahmmm, it felt very good, don't worry, you didn't hurt me and, it was my idea, in the 1st place..." (She turns her head just enough to see her blue eyes and, says with a big smile) "I'm happy that I could steal at least one of your 1st times..."

Alison chuckles, she keeps kissing Spencer's cheek and, rubbing her nose over it while she says. - "You stole nothing, I happily gave it to you..."

Spencer smiles and, they continue enjoying each other for a long, very long moment...

A very sweaty Spencer says while she roams her fingers over the sweaty skin of Alison. - ""Fine ! You're the best sex I ever had... Happy now?!"

Alison blushes a lot, she smiles happy and says while she caresses Spencer's leg which is wrapped around her waist. - "Yes..." (she pecks Spencer's lips with a tender kiss and, smiles) "I'm happy... Very happy..."

Spencer chuckles and, they keep stealing kisses from each other when the brunette asks...

Spencer cups Alison's cheeks and, says. - "And, you're not saying it too...?"

Alison tries to kiss her when she says. - "Saying what? That I love you!? I love you... you know that..." (she kisses Spencer's neck and, says) "I love you very much..."

Spencer giggles with Alison nibbling her neck and, says. - "No, Ali, I wasn't talking about that..."

Alison looks at Spencer and, frowns, she has no clue of what Spencer wants to hear...

Spencer. -"You are not going to say too that I am the best sex you ever had...?"

Alison chuckles, she remembers promising no secrets between them so, after a long moment of thought, the blonde replies...

Alison. -"Sorry love, all I can say is that you are definitely the number 2 in my rank..."

Spencer gasp dramatically, feeling offended, she play-fully hits Alison's arm...

Alison. - "Auch !"

Spencer. - "Number 2?! 2nd place?!"

The brunette has never been second place in anything and, Alison's statement hurts Spencer's ego. The brunette grabs her pillow and, play-fully hits Alison with it...

Alison chuckles. - "Spence, stop hitting me! You can't be 1st place in everything!"

Spencer throws away the pillow and, says with a sassy voice while she roams her fingers over Alison's arm. - "It's that a challenge...?"

There's nothing more exciting for Spencer than a good challenge and, Alison bites her lips, looking at the lusty look of the brunette...

Alison caresses Spencer's face and, says. - "God, you're so perfect..."

Spencer smiles and, they share an intense kiss, fill with love and, lust. After such intense make-out, they rubs their noses and, smile at each other...

Spencer stares at Alison and, asks. - "Who's the best sex you ever had...?"

Alison rolls in bed, looking up at the ceiling and, sighs heavy...

Spencer. - "You're not telling me?"

Alison says while her eyes fixed in the ceiling. - "Why you want to know...?"

Spencer. - "You said no secrets, remember...?"

Alison sighs and nods. The blonde closes her eyes, her breathing changes, it's hard to recall the past...

Spencer.-"Ali...?"

Alison mumbles.-"Emily... Her name was Emily... well, I called her Emily..."

Spencer. - "What do you mean, you called her Emily?"

Alison looks at Spencer while she says. - "Don't put attention to her name, just know that she was my first time... My first love..."

The blonde doesn't give all the details about her relationship with Emily; she decides to omit Emily's nature of work at that time and, she just say the big lines; Spencer hears about how Alison caught Emily in bed with someone else and, she feels more close to Alison since she lived something similar with Wren & Alex when she saw them having sex in the sofa...

Alison. - "You're the 2nd girl I really love, but just because you're not my 1st love, it doesn't mean that I love you ever less or anything like that..."

Spencer snuggles into the blonde and, leans her head over Alison's shoulder...

Alison kisses Spencer's head and, says. - "I love you Spencer..."

Spencer nods. - "I know..."

Alison leans her head over SPencer's head and, says. - "I love you and, I'm putting my heart in you hands..."

Spencer nods. - "I know..."

Their eyes meet and, looking at each other into the eyes, the blonde pleads with a vulnerable voice...

Alison. - "I'm putting my heart in your hands so, please don't break it... I don't think I would survive it..."

Spencer takes a deep breath, she doesn't want to break Alison's heart, she doesn't want to hurt this blonde but, can she really make such promise? Can she really promise she will never break Alison's heart...?

Alison. - "Spence...?"

For the 1st time in her life, Spencer doesn't have the answer, so, she just rushes her lips over Alison; sealing Alison's lips with an intense kiss. They can't stay in bed all day, even if it's a day off work, so, they take a shower together and, get breakfast together. It was just like any other day till they hear knocking on the door...

Alison asks. - "Who could it be...?"

Spencer says while she walks towards the door. - "I've no idea of who..." (She opens the door and, her eyes get bigger of shock when she sees who just arrived, by surprise) "MOM?! DAD?!"

Veronica hugs Spencer and, says with a smile. - "Honey! Surprise!"

 ** _*** Alison's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _Intimacy... difficult to live with, and impossible to live without. Intimacy also comes attached to the two R's... relatives and, romance. Yeah, there are some things you can't escape..._**

Alison was making more coffee in the kitchen when Spencer rushes towards her and, whispers in a very low voice...

Spencer. - "I wasn't expecting them! I swear!"

Alison shrugs. - "It's ok, Spence; sooner or later I was going to meet your parents so..."

Spencer whispers. - "What?!"

Alison looks at her and, raises an eyebrow when she sees the shocking face of the brunette...

Alison. - "Why you're so shocked? We're in a relationship, you were going to introduce me with your family, some day, right?!"

Spencer moves her jaw but no words come from it; she hears the heels of her mom approaching to the kitchen and, says with panic in her eyes...

Spencer. - "We can't tell them about us..."

Alison frowns. - "What?!"

The blonde wants to make more questions, but, she's cut off when Veronica gets in the kitchen...

Veronica. - "Honey, you haven't introduce us with your friend...?"

Alison says with a serious look. - "Yes, Spencer, introduce us..."

Spencer takes a deep breath, she can't hold Alison's gaze so, she focuses on staring at her mom when she says...

Spencer. - "Mom, she's Alison, my roomie..."

Veronica says while she stretches her hand. - "Oh, right, Cece told me that she was sending a friend to live with you... nice to meet you, Alison..."

Alison smiles and shakes hands with Veronica. - "Nice to meet you too, Ms. Hastings..."

Veronica. - "Oh, please call me Veronica, Ms. Hasting makes me feel too old..."

Alison says with a flirting voice. - "Well, Veronica, you've no reason to feel old at all, you look so young, like if you were Spencer's big sister..."

Veronica chuckles and, blushes. - "Oh, stop it..."

Alison smirks, seeing Veronica's blush. The blonde looks happy, but, the brunette beside her, not too much...

Spencer narrows her eyes and, says. - "Yes, please stop it..."

Alison teases. - "C'mon Spencer, your mom is beautiful, I get now that beauty runs in the family..."

Veronica giggles more and, more with each compliment and, Spencer just rolls her eyes. The blonde keeps giving lots of compliments to Veronica while they settle the table for four. Good thing that Alison always cooks lots of food...

Peter says while he sits in the table with the other 3 women. - "Looks like we arrived just in time for breakfast..."

Veronica says while she bites a freshly baked muffin. - "Uhmmm, this is delicious!" (She looks at Alison and, asks) "You made this?"

Alison opens her mouth to reply, but, she's cut off by the brunette who's sitting at her side...

Spencer. - "Yes, Alison made them, she actually cooked everything you see in this table, she always cooks, she's a great chef's apprentice, she will be a great chef one day..."

Alison smiles, but, she frowns a little since Spencer is sweating a lot; the brunette is stiff and, nervous in front of her parents... Peter stares at Alison and, the blonde notices it.

Alison touches her face and, says. - "Something in my face, Sr.?!"

Peter replies with a confused look. - "No, I just... Mmmm, there's something familiar with you..."

Veronica looks at Alison and, says. - "You're right..." (She thinks about it and, asks) "Alison, what is your last name?"

Alison was going to reply, but, Spencer does it for her...

Spencer. - "DiLaurentis... Why?"

Peter gasps with big eyes. - "DiLaurentis?!"

Alison frowns. - "Something wrong with my last name?"

Verónica touches her husband's arm and, says. - "Didn't your college roommate's name was Kenneth DiLaurentis?"

Alison says with excitement. - "You knew my Dad?!"

Peter buries his face in his coffee and, says. - "I did... Long time ago, I barely remember him..."

Verónica. - "How you can say that, Peter? He was your best friend at that time, you even got him a job in one of the companies of your family..."

Verónica does the best to remember and, when she says the name of the company, Alison gasps, surprised by one particular coincidence...

Alison. - "I worked in that company as an Engineer, too!"

Spencer. - "You did?! You worked in one of our companies?!"

Alison nods with a big smile, she can't believe she followed her Dad's steps without knowing, how tiny is our world...

Peter. - "Wait, engineer? I thought you were a chef's apprentice...?"And, why you're still an apprentice? At your age, shouldn't you already know the basic if the kitchen is your profession?"

Alison once again opens her mouth to reply, but, she doesn't get the chance to talk, since someone else replies..

Spencer. - "She just recently started a career as a chef; actually she studied engineering; yeah, she's super smart, she has a gifted mind..." (She nervously chuckles) "Sometimes, I even think she's smarter than me..."

Everybody chuckles in a weird way, it's very rare to see Spencer pointing out that someone else is smarter than her. They keep making a light talk during breakfast, but, each time that the Hastings make a question to Alison, Spencer replies, for her till...

Veronica smirks. - "Alison, do you ever answer any of your own questions...?"

Alison. - "Well, I..."

Spencer cuts her off. - "Yeah, yes, she does, but, not today because I'm doing all the talking since I'm super nervous..." (She nervously takes a deep breath and, says without breathing) "I'm super nervous... but there's no reason to be nervous, right?!" (Nervous chuckle) "I mean, why I should be nervous of my parent's surprised unexpected visit, right?!" (She waves her hands in the air and, says with a nervous chuckle) "Ha-ha-ha...! I mean, it's not like, like, like you can't visit me or anything, and it's not like I'm hiding something to you..." (She hits the table and, shakes her head) "No, no, no... no secrets, no, no, no... I... I'm fine, we're fine I... I..." (She looks towards Alison and, says with a smile) "I just really want you to see how amazing Alison's..."

Alison smiles at her too...

Veronica chuckles. - "Honey, breathe, you're acting like if you were introducing us to your boyfriend..."

Spencer gulps hard and, continues with her nonsense rambling till someone stops her...

Alison stops Spencer's rambling when she says. - "My apologies for Spencer's rambling, she's always like this when her level of caffeine is too low..." (She grabs Spencer's cup and, says) "Let me refill it for you..." (She finishes refilling Spencer's cup and, says to Spencer's parents) "Do you want more coffee too...?"

Peter nods and, says with a smirk while Alison refill his cup. - "I should be the one apologizing, I'm afraid she got her addiction for coffee, from me..."

Everybody chuckles and, somehow, Spencer feels less stiff, less nervous when Alison starts taking the lead in the conversation. Alison engages a nice talk with Spencer's parents, they even make some jokes at the table and, Spencer relaxes, seeing that her parents are enjoying Alison's company as much as she does it...

Veronica smiles. - "You're adorable, Alison, Spencer is lucky to have you as a roomie..."

Spencer nods and, she was focused on her coffee till she feels someone holding her hand under the table... it was Alison...

Alison smiles. - "No, Veronica, I'm the lucky one for having the pleasure to meet your daughter..."

The parents smile as well as Spencer; the young brunette blushes a lot, she squeezes Alison's hand and, says with a big smile...

Spencer. - "So, who wants more coffee...?"

 _ ***** Spencer's narrative (voice-over) *****_

 _ **I wish there were a rulebook for intimacy. Some kind of guide to tell you when you've crossed the line. It would be nice if you could see it coming, if you could know how you fit it on a map, but, you can't. You take it where you can get it, and keep it as long as you can. And as for rules, maybe there are none. Maybe the rules of intimacy are something you have to define for yourself...**_

Since neither of them were going to work that day, they serve as a guide tour to the Hastings; Veronica already knew the city but, for Spencer's Dad, it was the 1st time in Paris so, they do the tour by visiting the most famous monuments in the city: the Eiffel tower, the arc of Triumph... everything was perfect according to Spencer's point of view but, something was off with the blonde...

 _(Back in the apartment)_

Spencer hangs her jacket on the coat rack and, says with a smile. - "Well, that went well..."

Alison mumbles. - "If you say so..."

Spencer frowns. - "What's wrong? You've been off since we left my parents in their hotel...?"

Alison takes a deep breath, she doesn't know how to start this conversation, god! she doesn't know if she wants to have this conversation at all but...

Spencer. - "Ali... talk to me..."

Alison looks at her in the eyes and, says. - "I don't want to keep us in secret..."

Spencer. - "What do you mean...?"

Alison. - "All day, all I wanted to do is kiss you or hold your hand but, I couldn't!"

Spencer walks away, she doesn't want to have this conversation, she just sighs deeply and, says. - "Ali, it's not a big deal..."

The blonde follows her, she will not let this go so easily...

Alison. - "Not a big deal?! I don't like to lie! And, today all I did was to lie to your parents!" (She pouts sad) "It hurt my heart..."

Spencer hugs Alison from behind and, says. - "I don't want to hurt you, it's nothing against you, I... I'm just not ready to tell my parents about us... it's... it's complicated..."

Alison. - "Why? Because I'm a girl or because I'm intersex...?"

Spencer rolls her eyes and, says. - "It's because I'm a Hastings... okay? And, as a Hastings, we... we're too complicated so, please don't argue with me, just let's pretend we're roomies in front of my family, at least just for now..."

The blonde doesn't look happy with the request, but, she really can't deny any request coming from Spencer...

Alison sighs. - "Fine... just for now..."

Spencer smiles and, puts lots of kisses in Alison's cheek...

Spencer smirks. - "So, you worked for me, huh?"

Alison. - "I didn't work for you..."

Spencer smirks. - "You worked in one of my family's companies..." (she bites Alison's ear and, says with a sassy voice) "You've always been under me, huh..."

Alison chuckles. - "What ?!"

Spencer slaps Alison's butt and, orders. - "Don't argue with your boss..."

Alison smirks. - "You do realize that I don't work for your company anymore, right?"

Spencer says with a seductive voice. - "And...? I still own you..." (She guides Alison to the bedroom and, says with a predatory voice) "C'mon, your boss, I mean, me, wants to evaluate your skills tonight..."

Alison bites her lips and, says with arousal. - "Yessss! Boss!"

 _ ***** Spencer's narrative (voice-over) *****_

 _ **It's all about lines. The finish line at the end of college, waiting in line at the coffee shop, and then there's the most important lines, the lines you draw, you define to separate you from the people who makes terrible mistakes. You need boundaries, between you and the dangerous situation which could collapse your world. Other people are far too messy, but, me, no, I'm a Hasting, I can't blunder. It's all about lines. Drawing lines in the sand and praying like hell no one crosses them...**_

 _(Some months later, in Xmas season)_

Spencer pushes her head back against the pillow, her entire body arches and, she grips on the sheets hard, very hard, with the legs on the air, because Alison is thrusting intensely deep into the brunette as Spencer screams with passion the name of the blonde...

Spencer moans. - "ALISON!"

Alison moans. - "You're so tight today..."

The blonde twists her hips and, Spencer's eyes shut down, her body squirts in pleasure since the blonde just found Spencer's G-spot...

Spencer purrs. - "Fuck!"

The blonde smirks, proud of giving so much pleasure to the brunette, she knows, she just found the jackpot, so she keeps going back and, forth with the same angle, just making sure to put the necessary pressure and, friction to Spencer's G-spot. Their bodies feel warmer and warmer as Spencer mainly feels fullness with each thrust.

Alison moans. - "You like what I'm doing to you, isn't?!"

Spencer. - "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

The blonde increases the speed and, Spencer purrs like a horny cat, the brunette feels like Alison is scratching an intense itch that no one else can satisfy... just her... just Alison. The constant friction of their bodies brings a satisfaction unlike any other. And, both girls are on the verge of their orgasm when the condom breaks...

Alison. - "Fuck! Something is wrong..."

Spencer. - "What? No, nothing is wrong, keep going, don't stop..."

Alison feels something is off, something feels different, but, Spencer is begging her not to stop and, she can't say 'no' to her. A sense of euphoria rushes over their bodies when Alison enters her, faster and, faster till they climax...

Alison moans while she pours a lot inside the brunette. - "Fuck! Spence!"

Spencer moans. - "Yes! Ahmmm..." (Her eyes get bigger and, she squirts hard when she feels the seed of Alison, filling her up) "Fuck!"

Spencer's brain tells her to push Alison away, but, the pleasure is too high, the intense orgasm gets their blood pumping, their hearts racing and, sends shivers through their bodies; the brunette can't think with clarity, she has just succumbed to her pleasure. Spencer should be panicking, she should be snapping against the blonde for such incident, but, when Alison kisses her, when the blonde kisses her on the lips with so much love while her hips keeps moving back and, forward, and her shaft keeps pouring without stop; Spencer just moans, feeling on cloud 9, feeling like everything is right and how it should be...

 _ ***** Spencer's narrative (voice-over) *****_

 ** _Lines... Boundaries don't keep other people out; they fence you in. Life is messy, that's how we're made. So you can waste your life drawing lines or you can live your life crossing them. But there are some lines... that are way too dangerous to cross. And, if you're willing to take the chance, you better get prepared, because at some point, you have to make a decision... a life decision that can change your life... forever..._**


	25. Arc IV: Paris - 8

**Last chapter of Paris, guys, are you ready for the drama? Prepare the tissues ^^... This chapter will start the same day than the last scene of the previous chapter (the sex scene on the bedroom).**

* * *

 **PARIS - CH8**

 _ ***** Spencer's narrative (voice-over) *****_

 ** _Secrets can't hide forever. Life always finds a way of exposing the lies. Within the walls, the truth is stripped bare. How we keep our secrets outside our home – well, that's a little different. One thing is certain, whatever it is we're trying to hide; we're never ready for that moment when the truth gets naked. That's the problem with secrets – like misery, they love company. They pile up and up until they take over everything, until you don't have room for anything else, until you're so full of secrets you feel like you're going to burst..._**

 _(In Xmas' night)_

Alison says while she keeps decorating the Xmas tree. - "Spence, relax, everything will be fine... if you keep walking in circles, you will get dizzy..."

Spencer says while she eats her nails. - "You can't ask me to calm down! My entire family is coming for the holidays!"

Alison finishes decorating and, says with a smirk. - "And, what did you expect to happen? You said to your mom that you weren't going for Xmas, so she's coming to you... I think that's cute..."

Spencer snaps. - "Cute?! CUTE?!"

The blonde rubs Spencer's arms, she fills Spencer's face with kisses till the brunette giggles, relaxed...

Alison. - "It will be okay... I cooked the perfect dinner so, everything will be perfect, just like you like it..."

Spencer looks at Alison in the eyes and, she smiles when she caresses Alison's cheek. - "You're perfect for me..."

Alison smiles with a smug voice. - "I know..."

Both girls chuckle and, steal some kisses from each other...

Alison. - "I'm sorry about the incident of this morning, I'll be more careful the next time..."

Spencer. - "Don't worry, things like that happen.."

Alison. - "Oh... okay... so... do you want to talk about it? Do you...?"

Spencer shakes her head, she hugs Alison by the neck, and, kisses her deeply on the lips. Alison thinks they should talk about it, but, she gets lost in that kiss. The blonde remembers something, and she slowly pushes away when she gets something out of her pocket, a little box...

Spencer mumbles with big eyes. - "What is that?!"

Alison replies with a smile while she slowly opens the box. - "Your Xmas gift, I thought that it would be a good idea to give it to you, before the arrival of your family..."

Spencer mentally prays to don't find a ring inside, she's not ready for that. Spencer is panicking, she has no idea of what to do if she sees a ring, but, thankfully the stress goes down when she sees a necklace with a heart pendant...

Spencer sighs with relief. - "Oh, thanks God! It's just a necklace..."

Alison frowns. - "What do you mean with just a necklace...?"

Spencer shakes her head and, says. - "Nothing, don't put attention to my words..." (She touches the necklace and, says with a big smile) "It's beautiful..."

Alison. - "You like it...?"

Spencer nods and, Alison smiles. The blonde put it on Spencer's neck and, says...

Alison. - "There's a -A in the heart because it's my heart... this pendant represents my heart that you already know you've, but, now you can bring it with you all the time..."

Spencer chuckles. - "You're so corny sometimes..." (She pecks Alison's lips and, says with a big smile) "But, I love that part of you..."

They were smiling at each other when they hear the knocking on the door. Alison walks towards the door, but she stops when she sees Spencer taking off the necklace...

Alison pouts. - "You didn't like it..."

Spencer chuckles. - "I did like it... I do like it, a lot, but, I can't use it in front of my parents, remember that they don't know about us... for them, I'm single..."

The blonde sighs deeply. - "Right..." (She mumbles with a sad voice) "We're just roomies for them..."

Spencer can see the disappointment in Alison's face, but, she's not ready to tell her parents about them. It will be almost a year since they became a couple and, Alison has been more than supportive, but, acting like 'friends', like 'roomies', it's really getting on Alison's nerve.

The blonde was in the kitchen, warming the food, lost in her thoughts till someone surprised her, kissing her cheek...

Alison jumps, surprised and, whispers. - "What are you doing?! Someone could see us!"

Spencer smirks. - "I just opened two bottles of wine, they're very busy drinking wine..." (She roams her fingers over Alison's arms and, says with a sassy voice) "It's kinda thrilling to do nasty things on hiding from my family..."

The brunette is turned on and, horny, but, the blonde doesn't find it thrilling as Spencer does it. The brunette tries to kiss Alison, but, the blonde turns her down, for the 1st time...

Spencer frowns. - "What is wrong...?"

Alison. - "You know what is wrong..." (The brunette doesn't say anything so, she says) "I told you I didn't want to keep us in secret..."

Spencer rolls her eyes. - "C'mon, Ali, not this again..."

Alison. - "Don't you see that the 'us' secret is giving me high blood pressure and, I'm done with hiding..."

Spencer crosses her arms and, says. - "We talked about this..."

Alison. - "We're having a relationship! We have been dating for almost a year... A YEAR! Spencer!"

Spencer sighs heavily and, rubs her front-head...

Alison. - "If we're in a relationship, if we're real, then, I need to be in this relationship in front of your family..." (Deep sigh) "If we can't do that, then I can't keep doing this..."

Spencer frowns. - "What?! What did you say?! What do you mean?!"

The blonde can't say another word because someone emerges inside the kitchen...

Veronica. - "Sorry girls, we're out of wine, do you've another bottle...?" (She sees their serious looks and, asks) "It's everything okay...?"

The couple stare at each other for another minute in silence, till Alison breaks the eye-contact and, says while she looks for another bottle of wine...

Alison gives her a new bottle of wine and, says. - "Everything is okay, Veronica, we were having just a discussion about what to put as a side dish..."

Veronica. - "Oh, I see..." (She pats Spencer's shoulder and, says to her daughter) "You should leave Alison to decide that, honey, she's the chef after all..." (She drags Spencer with her to the living room and, says) "C'mon, don't disturb Alison's cooking and, sit with us for a moment..."

Spencer doesn't want to leave their conversation like that, but she has no idea of what to say to Alison; so, she just obeys her mother and, leaves the blonde alone in the kitchen...

 _(On the table)_

Veronica. - "Oh my! Everything was exquisite..."

Alison smiles. - "Thanks... glad that you enjoy it..."

Peter doesn't say a word, he just keeps eating in silence...

Melissa. - "I personally liked the dessert... can you teach me to cook it, Alison?"

Spencer. - "Actually, I did the dessert..."

Melissa raises an eyebrow. - "You bake?!"

Spencer pouts. - "I can cook!"

Alison mumbles. - "After lots of practice and, constant supervision..."

Spencer narrows her eyes and, says. - "What did you say?"

Alison chuckles. - "Nothing, I'm just saying that I'm happy to teach Melissa, I mean, if I could make you cook, I can teach anyone, right?"

Spencer rolls her eyes and, Alison chuckles when she sees her reaction...

Veronica. - "Well, you would make me very happy if you could teach my girls to cook like you..." (she bites the muffin and, says) "I'm impressed, Spencer, this muffin is delicious..."

Spencer smiles with proud and, someone hates to see that smile on Spencer's lips...

Alex teases. - "Yeah, I'm sure that Alison loves to eat Spencer's _'muffin'' too_.."

Spencer & Alison almost choke with Alex's comment, they know that the girl wasn't talking about food. Spencer stares at Alex, she sees the big smirk in Alex lips and, she doesn't want to give her the satisfaction of messing with them, so she keeps the word's game...

Spencer squeezes Alison's thigh under the table and, says with a sassy voice. - "Yes, Alison loves to eat my delicious 'muffin'..."

Alison blushes and mumbles. - "Spencer! What are you doing...?!"

The brunette keeps playing Alex's game and, with each dirty secret flirting sentence; Spencer's hands, moves higher and, higher over Alison's leg till the blonde sees how Spencer's hand dangerously approaches to her shaft so, she stands up and, excuse herself for a moment. Using the bathroom as an excuse, Spencer looks after the blonde and, she finds Alison in her room, walking in circles...

Spencer says while she slowly closes the door of the room. - "Ali...?"

Alison shakes her head and, says. - "You can't do that!"

Spencer. - "Do what?"

Alison. - "That! Talking about how I eat your 'muffin' and, touching me the way you were touching me under the table!"

Spencer says with a seductive voice. - "Why? Did it whet your appetite?" (She sits on the edge of the bed and, says while she spreads her legs, wild open) "You can eat my _muffin_ if you want..."

Alison wants to ravish the brunette right now, but, she controls her horny instinct and, says...

Alison. - "No! Stop it! You can't talk dirty to me! I don't want to do dirty secret flirting with you! Okay! If you want to go public with me, with us, then, yeah, I'll do dirty public flirting..." (She rambles) "I mean, I'll flirt publicly not dirtily... well... maybe a little dirtily..."

Spencer chuckles with Alsio'ns rambling...

Alison shakes her head and, says. - "Anyway! Stop messing with me in front of your parents, okay?!"

Spencer smirks. - "But, it's so fun..."

Alison approaches and, smirks. - "If you keep playing with fire, you'll get burned because next time you try to do something dirty with me on hiding, I'll kiss you in front of everybody and, I'll not stop..."

The brunette bites her lips, she really wants Alison to kiss her without stop, but, she can't risk to be exposed in front of her parents, so, she walks away and, says...

Spencer. - "Fine, I'll keep my distance and, I'll stop the secret flirting..."

Alison sees Spencer walking away, and the blonde sighs with relief because she knows that Spencer will behave from now on, but, Alison also looks sad because she wishes that Spencer wasn't so afraid to introduce her as her girlfriend...

 _ ***** Spencer's narrative (voice-over) *****_

 ** _A couple hundred years ago, Benjamin Franklin shared with the world the secret of his success. "Never leave that till tomorrow", he said, "Which you can do today." This is the man who discovered electricity. You'd think more of us would listen to what he had to say. I don't know why we put things off, but if I had to guess, I'd say it has a lot to do with fear. Fear of disappointment. Fear of pain. Fear of rejection... Sometimes the fear is just about making a decision, because what if you're wrong? What if you're making a mistake you can't undo? Whatever it is we're afraid of, one thing holds true: that by the time the pain of not doing the thing gets worse than the fear of doing it, it can cost you more of what you would ever imagine..._**

 _(New year's eve)_

Spencer. - "There'll be a huge party in the hotel, my parents as well as my sisters will stay there..."

Alison nods, she keeps cleaning the oven and, Spencer waves from one side to another, trying to catch Alison's attention, but, the blonde is giving her the cold treatment since the brunette refuses to tell her parents about them...

Spencer. - "They are expecting us to go..." (She sighs with frustration because Alison is ignoring her and, says) "Ali, I want you to come with me!"

Alison stops cleaning and, says while she looks at her in the eyes. - "Are you inviting me as your girlfriend? Or, you want me to be your +1 and, act like your roomie...?"

Spencer doesn't say a word, she just crosses her arms and, avoids eye-contact...

Alison sighs sad and, says while she resume her cleaning. - "There will be fireworks in the Arc of Triumph, you should bring your family to see them, it's a nice light show or that's what I've heard..."

Spencer. - "You wanted to see the fireworks too, don't you remember? You told me..."

Alison nods sadly. - "I know and, I wanted to see them, but, with my girlfriend..."

Spencer sighs. - "Ali, please..."

Alison snaps. - "Please, what Spencer?! It's new year's eve, and, all I want to do, it is to kiss my girlfriend at midnight, but, I will not able to do that, isn't?!"

Spencer sighs heavily. She wishes she could find the right words to pass this impasse in their relationship but, she doesn't know what to say to make it better. The brunette is lost in her throughts, and the blonde stares at her and, mumbles with a shaky voice...

Alison. - "Do you love me, Spencer?"

Spencer. - "What? Why you ask me that?"

Alison. - "If you love me, why you hide me?"

Spencer gulps and, looks down...

Alison. - "If you want to end it, just tell me already!"

Spencer. - "I can't tell you that!"

Alison. - "Off course you can, here's how it goes: Alison, I don't want to see you anymore..."

Spencer shakes her head with watery-eyes. - "Please, don't... stop it!""

Alison steps forwards and, keeps going. - "Just say it, tell me: Alison, I don't love you anymore..."

The blonde stands in front of the brunette and, Spencer is already crying, the simple thought of saying those words to Alison, it breaks her heart, it breaks her completely. Spencer can't imagine breaking up with Alison, but, she can't find the guts to talk with her parents about them. The blonde stands in front of her, Spencer raises her chin and, when she cups Alison's cheek with her hands, she says, looking at her in the eyes...

Spencer sobs. - "Ali, I do love you..." (She rubs her nose against Alison's nose and, says) "Don't you see that you're the love of my life?!"

Alison says with a wrenching voice. - "I want to believe you, I really want to, but, you're constantly hiding me! Hiding us!"

Spencer sobs. - "Ali..."

Alison says with tears in her eyes. - "Do you have an idea how much you're hurting my self-esteem?! You kiss me when you want, you hold my hand when you want, you come to my bed when you want... but, nothing of that is in public!" (She asks with fear) "Are you really so ashamed of me?!"

Spencer shakes her head. - "What?! No, it's not that..."

Alison pulls away and, says with frustration. - "Then, tell me what is it?! Tell me what I'm doing wrong! Tell me what I need to do to walk with you, holding hands, in front of everybody!"

Spencer gulps hard, she can't find her words to reply to that question...

Alison clears her tears and, says with a sad voice. - "Spencer, I love you... God, I love you so much, but, please, I'm asking you, if you don't see a future for us, if you're not in this, please, please just end it, because I can't, I'm in it! I'm so into it that I'm afraid that I could be your secret lover, forever! And, that's not fair for us... that's not fair for me..."

Spencer cries and, shakes her head. - "I can't tell my parents! I can't! I know my Dad! He will never approve it!"

Alison holds her by the arms and, says. - "They don't know us, yeah, there is the possibility that they might think that we're ugly, but, I know we're beautiful and we can adapt to a hostile environment... don't you remember, you said it: "We're a badass unit", you & me..."

Spencer looks at her in the eyes, she wants to be brave in front of her family, but, she can't do it... no, she can't...

Spencer pulls away and, says. - "I can't! I can't tell them about us!"

Alison gulps hard, she steps back and, says with a serious voice. - "In that case, put me out of my misery..."

Spencer looks at Alison, she stares at those two blue eyes, she loves so much, filled with tears and, the brunette shakes her head, she walks backwards because, she can't... she can't put Alison out of her misery...

Alison. - "Spencer...?"

Spencer. - "I... I can't... I... I... I've to go, my parents are waiting for me, my family is waiting for me and, I... I..."

Alison. - "Spencer..."

Spencer rushes to take her coat and, says while she puts it on. - "I... I really have to go, I... I really need to go..."

The blonde swallows a bitter taste in her mouth, and she just nods while she walks towards the door...

Alison opens the door for her and, says with a bitter voice. - "You've to go, then go... you don't want to be late..."

They look at each other in the eyes for a micro-second and, one part of Spencer wants to rush into Alison's arms and, kisses her forever, but, before the desire of kissing the blonde would overcome her judgement, the brunette walks away, without looking back...

 ** _*** Spencer's narrative (over-voice) ***_**

 ** _The early bird catches the worm; a stitch in time saves nine. He who hesitates is lost. We can't pretend we haven't been told. We've all heard the proverbs, heard the philosophers, heard our grandparents warning us about wasted time, heard the damn poets urging us to 'seize the day'. Still sometimes we have to see for ourselves. [...] We have to make our own mistakes. We have to learn our own lessons, until we finally understand for ourselves what Benjamin Franklin meant. That we don't have a 'forever', we don't always get second chances and, no matter how scary it can be to move forwards, to reveal our secrets, what it's really scary, it's the possibility of losing the best thing you ever had... true love..._**

 _(In the Hotel)_

On her way to the hotel, Spencer has been thinking of just one thing: Alison; with the heart pendant in her hand, Spencer closes her fist tight and, rushes inside the hotel, she's decided to tell everything to her parents but, she frowns when she encounters someone in the lobby...

Spencer frowns. - "Wren?!"

Wren. - "Spencer!" (He looks concerned when he sees the red eyes of the brunette, he approaches and, says while he tries to touch Spencer's face) "Have you been crying?"

Spencer pushes him away and, says. - "Don't touch me!"

Wren. - "I was just trying to be kind to you!"

Spencer. - "Well, I don't need your kindness..." (She passes through him and, says) "Move..."

Wren sees she gets inside the elevator and, says. - "I guess I'll see you at the party, then..."

Spencer frowns. - "What?!"

The elevator closes so, she can't keep talking with Wren, she has no idea why he's there, but, it doesn't matter since her heart belongs to Alison; yeah, it doesn't matter... that's what she thinks...

Peter opens the door and, frowns when he sees Spencer. - "Spencer? Something wrong...?"

Spencer. - "We need to talk..."

Peter nods and, the brunette gets in...

Peter. - "Can I offer you something to drink...?"

Spencer says while she takes off her coat. - "No, thank you... I'm ok..." (She looks around and, says) "Where is mom?"

Peter. - "She went out with your sisters..."

The brunette nods, she wanted to talk with both of them, but, it looks like it will not be possible. The brunette looks around and, something catches her attention...

Spencer says while she opens a medical file. - "What is this...?"

Peter gasps. - "Spencer, wait..."

Spencer says in shock. - "Mom is sick?!"

Peter sighs deeply

Spencer looks at her father in disbelief and, asks. - "I made a question Dad! Mom is sick?!"

Peter drinks his Scotch and, nods. - "Yes... it's cancer..."

Spencer gets very pale, she wasn't expecting this...

Peter. - "That's why your mother insisted so much in spending the holidays as a family... doctors are not very optimistic..."

Spencer gulps hard, she sits on the 1st sofa, she sees in the suit...

Peter. - "We were going to tell you..."

Spencer snaps. - "When?! When she would be dying in the hospital or before her funeral!"

Peter. - "Don't talk to me like that, Spencer! I'm your father!"

Spencer. - "How could you hide something so big from me?!"

Peter says while he drinks his Scotch. - "Don't look so shocked, we're not the only ones keeping secrets..."

Spencer. - "What that's supposed to mean?"

Peter. - "Do you really think that I didn't know...?" (He says with an angry voice) "About your fling with Kenneth's daughter..."

Spencer wildly opens her eyes and, gasps, surprised that her Dad knows about her & Alison...

Peter refills his glass and, says. - "I raised you to be an extraordinary human being! Always on the top! So, imagine my disappointment when I discover that you're fucking that freak...!"

Spencer. - "She's not a freak!"

Peter drinks his Scotch and, says. - "I know about her anatomy... she's not normal and you... YOU! You're a Hastings! You can't mix yourself with someone like her and, be a Hastings in the same time!"

Spencer can't believe what she's hearing from her father, she loves her father more than anything, she adores him, but, now, seeing him like this, talking shit about Alison, it breaks Spencer's heart and, the perfect image of her dear father, it breaks too...

Peter gives her the back and, says. - "You're coming home with us..."

Spencer. - "What?!" (She shakes her head) "No... I can't... I..."

Peter. - "Your mother is sick, Spencer! She needs you at her side at this moment! You're coming, that's no negotiable..."

Spencer shakes her head

Peter. - "I already made the arrangements to name you the head of our firm in Philadelphia..."

Spencer pleads. - "Please Daddy, don't do this... I love her... I..."

Peter. - "You're a Hastings, your love of this family should be bigger than anything else in the world..."

Spencer gulps

Peter looks at his watch and, says with a big smile. - "Look at it, it's time for the party, let's go..." (He points out at Spencer's face and, says) "Fix your makeup, I don't want your mother or Wren to see you like that..."

Spencer. - "Wren...?"

Peter. - "Wren contacted us with the best oncologist and, I've some investments in progress with his father so; you should reconsider to get back with him, and why not, even get engaged..."

Spencer. - "What?! NO! I..."

Peter. - "Your mother always liked Wren and, nothing would make her happiest then be able to attend to your wedding... see this, like if you were granting her, her last request..."

Spencer shakes her head. - "No... I... I can't do it... I..."

Peter. - "You decide to defy my will and, you can forget that you have a family..."

Spencer cries and, pleads. - "Daddy... please, don't..."

Peter. - "Be the Hastings I raised you to be..." (He puts his hand over Spencer's shoulder and, says) "You're my source of pride, you are aimed to be the head of the Hastings legacy, so, don't disappoint me now..."

Spencer gulps hard, feeling the pressure on her shoulders, the pressure of being a Hastings...

 ** _*** Alison's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 _ **In Japan, when a piece of pottery breaks, some potters fill the cracks with gold. The potters, they see the repairs as something beautiful. They know that the unexpected happens. Change happens. They know that nobody gets through this world in one piece. That doesn't have to diminish us. The cracks are part of our history, they will always be with us. They eventually made us better, they made us stronger, they made us something new... even if we don't believe we're going to survive the cracks...**_

 _(In the apartment)_

Alison wakes up to pee and, when she sees the light on in the bathroom, she frowns...

Alison says while she opens the door. - "Spence, I didn't hear when you came back, I..."

The blonde gasps shocked of what she's seeing: Spencer putting lots of pills in her mouth...

Alison. - "Spence, what are you doing...?"

The blonde is really concerned, she has never seen Spencer so over the edge, shaking, anxious... it terrifies her, it's scary to let Spencer swallows so many pills so, Alison hugs Spencer and, says while she tries to force the girl to spit out all the pills...

Alison. - "C'mon, Spencer, spit them out!"

Spencer shakes her head. - "No, let me alone! Let me! I need them, I..."

Alison doesn't care about how desperately Spencer needs those pills; Alison forces her fingers inside Spencer's mouth and, pulls out all the pills. Spencer bites her, Alison's finger bleeds but, she doesn't care, Alison only cares to pull out all the pills from Spencer's mouth...

Spencer coughs and, says angrily. - "Why you did that?! Why?!"

Alison. - "You're scaring me, Spencer, what's coming on...?"

Spencer doesn't reply to Alison's question, she just sits on the floor and, with shaking hands, she tries to collect again all the pills but, Alison gets once again on her way because the blonde grabs the pills and, throw them down the toilet...

Spencer screams. - "NO!"

The brunette gets angry, she kicks, she waves her fists in the air and, Alison doesn't know what else to do besides hug her, hug her with lots of love...

Spencer says while she tries to get free of the embrace. - "No, no, don't touch me! Leave me alone!"

Alison hugs her tighter and, says while she caresses Spencer's head. - "Sssshhh... it's ok... I'm here... I'm here with you..."

The brunette kicks her, it hurts, but Alison doesn't move, she keeps holding her into her arms till the brunette stops fighting her back and, Spencer just bursts into tears on Alison's arms...

Alison kisses Spencer's head. - "It's ok... it's gonna be ok..."

Spencer cries. - "No, it's not okay! It will never be okay!"

 ** _*** Spencer's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _There's a reason the punchline to so many doctor jokes starts with "I've got good news, and bad news." Often, the bad news is so bad, when something good comes along, we tend to go a little overboard. The harder the hit, the more it'll sting. That's usually the case. So we take meds, we apply ice, compression. Things you do to stop the immediate pain. But you can only dull the pain for so long, and when there's no drugs to wear off the pain, it really hurts like hell..._**

The next day, Spencer wakes up, in Alison's bed, in Alison's arms and, the brunette grips hard on that embrace, wanting to keep it going forever... even if she knows, she can't... Alison is awake, she didn't sleep at all, she has been up all night, looking after the girl she loves...

Alison caresses Spencer's cheek and, says with a soft voice. - "Do you want to tell me what is happening to you...?" (Without a reply, she says) "Spencer...?"

Spencer. - "Remember when you were a kid and your biggest worry was, like, if you'd get a bike for your birthday or if you'd get to eat cookies for breakfast? Being an adult... Totally overrated. I mean, seriously, don't be fooled, Adulthood is responsibility..." (Deep sigh) "Responsibility, it really does suck. Unfortunately, because I'm a Hastings, responsibility doesn't go away. It can't be avoided. Either my family always makes me face it or suffer the consequences..."

Alison. - "I can't imagine the weight you've over your shoulders because of your family's name but, I don't think that everything about being an adult is bad. I mean, adulthood has it perks. I mean the hot shoes, the great sex, the wine, the parties. That's, pretty damn good..."

Spencer laughs a lot and, Alison smiles, feeling happy that she could at least make her laugh...

Spencer. - "How the hell do you do it?"

Alison. - "What?"

Spencer leans her head over Alison's arm and, says. - "How do you always know what to say to make me feel better...?"

Alison smiles and, says while she wraps her arm over Spencer's waist. - "It's a gift, I guess..."

Spencer stares at ther, she maps Alison's face with her fingers, she wants to always remember everything about Alison, even if the near memory would always bring her a bitter sweet taste in her mouth... in her heart...

Alison. - "I know that you don't like to admit when you're hurt or when something is wrong, but, please tell me why you look in so much pain..."

Spencer chuckles with sadness, no one knows her that well... just Alison...

Spencer rubs her face against Alison's arm and, chuckles with sadness. - "I really tried so hard to hide it..."

Alison. - "If it's enough to make your hands shake, why not talk to me or someone?"

Spencer. - "I can't talk about it..."

Alison. - "Spence..."

The brunette hugs Alison very tight and, buries her face on Alison's chest when she mumbles...

Spencer. - "I don't think anyone even remembers me back when I was in elementary school... compared with Alex or Melissa, my grades were average when I started school. I was nothing more than a shadow of Melissa... even Alex made friends before me..."

Spencer chuckles with sadness while she recalls her lonely days in elementary school...

Spencer. - "I was shy, always hiding in my sisters' shadow. But one day, I just couldn't do that anymore..."

The brunette recalled her father's words at that time: **_"You're a Hastings! You can't be ordinary! You have to be extraordinary! Always the number 1! I can't love a daughter that's not number 1..."_**

Alison. - "When you say you 'couldn't do that anymore', did something happen?"

The brunette doesn't reply, she doesn't dare to share the burden of being a Hastings with the blonde...

Spencer. - "I studied as hard as I could, and thought about how I could get other people to like me, to be proud of me... Slowly, day by day, I was becoming the ideal "me". So, you see, I used to be nothing, and I can't go back to that... I need to stay who I'm now, the gifted Hastings, the perfect Hastings... the perfect daughter... the number 1..."

The brunette hugs Alison with shaking hands and, chuckles with a bitter voice...

Spencer. - "Still, baring myself to you like this, it's hard to call myself 'perfect', huh?"

Alison softly caresses Spencer's head and, says. - "How can you say that?!"

Spencer. - "Huh?!" (She looks at the blonde and, when their eyes meet, she blushes and, gets speechless because Alison sees her with so much love) "Ali...?"

Alison softly rubs Spencer's cheek and, says. - "I'm not like the others, I'm not like your family, I don't think you're perfect or anything like that..."

Spencer. - "Huh?!"

Alison looks at her in the eyes and, says. - "You're the type who always tries to take charge of things, you know? But then later, sometimes, you're not so sure of yourself... and that shows on your face... you get nervous and flustrated..." (She says with a big smile) "And, I love that part of you..."

Spencer blushes

Alison. - "Which is why, showing me when you feel 'weak', showing me you're not perfect doesn't change a thing. Please don't worry about it, you don't need to be 'perfect', I love you just like you're... imperfect..."

The brunette chuckles with a bitter voice, if she could just feel the same kind of unconditional love from her father...

Spencer looks down and, mumbles. - "Just for a little bit, please, turn around..."

The blonde rolls around in bed, and she's off guard when Spencer hugs her from behind.

Alison. - "Spence...?"

Spencer wraps her arms around the blonde, she buries her face against Alison's back and, cries, cries like she has never done it before, because this is the 1st time that she allows herself to be shy, to be scared, to be vulnerable with someone else...

Alison turns around, she holds Spencer in a big lovely hug while she says...

Alison. - "You don't have to try to be 'perfect' in front of me... just be you... okay?"

Spencer sobs and, nods. - "Okay..." (She rubs her face against Alison's chest and, says with a happy smile) "You... only you, you're the only one who gets to see me like this..."

Alison chuckles and, smiles, she feels so happy that Spencer let her see this special side of her. They stay in bed, and, Alison feels her eyes heavy, the blonde blinks till she completely closes her eyes.

Spencer whispers into Alison's ear while the blonde is falling asleep. - "Whatever I do, please don't hold it against me... I LOVE YOU, I will always love you..."

Alison closes her eyes with a happy smile, the ' _I love you'_ brings her in a happy dream till she eventually opens her eyes again and, gets faced with the cruel reality...

Alison robs her eyes. - "Spence...?"

The bed is empty, worried that the brunette tried to do something with more pills, she rushes towards the bathroom, but she finds no one. She searches Spencer all around the apartment, and, when she gets in Spencer's room, her heart breaks when she sees the closet open and empty...

Alison says with a wrenching voice and, tears in her eyes. - "Spencer...?"

 ** _*** Spencer's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _Freezing. Speechless. Choking. Getting tongue-tied. There's a reason it happens. We lose our words because the stakes are so high and we have so much to lose. We're petrified of saying too much or saying it wrong. When the truth is, the only wrong thing you could say is nothing at all..._**

* * *

 **Next arc: Sn. Francisco**


	26. Arc V: Sn Francisco - 1

**Hello again, thank you so much for your comments and, all. Now this arc will start some weeks after the end of the previous arc of Paris. In this chapter, we will deal with the aftermath of Spencer's actions, so yeah, we will still see some spalison but, also other ships will pop up when you less expected in this arc of Sn. Francisco and, one encounter is to die for... ^^ Anyway, thank you for keep going with me in this journey, it has been fun and, it will be very intense now that, we will approach to the last destination: secrets, twists, drama, romance; there's a huge villain hiding in the shadows, any idea of whom I'm talking about? I hope no, I really want to surprise you with the twisted plot I've in mind for this story. So, I'll stop spoiling the story and, I'll let you read the 1st chapter of the** **penultimate arc of this story. Enjoy and, thanks in advance if you've a moment to leave a comment. See U!  
**

* * *

 **Sn. Francisco - CH1**

 ** _*** Spencer's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _A moment you're happy,... smiling, laughing, being loved... and then, all that happiness vanishes in front of your eyes... leaving you alone, sad, heartbroken... and, the worst part is that there's no one to blame besides you... Don't you wish you could just take it back? That thing you said? The things you didn't say? That thing you did? There's no undo button. There's only hope we can learn. We can change, right? We can do better. We can't take back what we've done. We can't undo the past, cause the future keeps coming at us._**

Sitting alone in the waiting room, with a lost look, Spencer is staring at the little babies with their moms till someone calls her name...

The nurse. - "Miss. Hastings..."

Spencer looks at the nurse and, says. - "Yeah...?"

The nurse. - "You can go in, now, the doctor is ready to see you..."

Spencer takes a deep breath and, nods. Looking impeccable, with her high heels and, her Armani's woman suit; she looks like the CEO she's aiming to be one day. Nothing can't change her path, nothing can change her destiny, nothing... right?

She went inside the doctor's office, looking impeccable, walking with such grace, but, when, the door of the doctor's office opens again, she doesn't walk like the powerful untouchable Hastings... her steps are shaking, she's using the wall of the hallways as support till she collapse, sitting on the floor... the brunette's hand is trembling when she tries to cover her mouth with her hand while she mumbles...

Spencer gasps in shock. - "I... I'm pregnant..."

 ** _*** Alison's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _Best to keep the past in the past. Move on. Learn from it. But, we don't... we don't learn from our mistakes, we wind up locked into a future we never choose. The past is written, there's no changing it. What's done is done, but the future is ours to choose, for better or worse..._**

 _(In a restaurant, in Sn. Francisco)_

Alison says very loudly. - "Where is my Bechamel sauce...?!"

The blonde keeps talking to all the staff in the kitchen, leading them like the chef she's now...

The owner of the restaurant approaches and, smiles. - "I knew I was right on hiring you..."

Alison nods and, smiles. - "Thank you, Sr..."

The owner of the restaurant says. - "Don't thank me, thanks to you we're booked till next month! That has never happened before..."

The blonde smiles, at least in her work she's doing great. When the offer of moving to Sn. Francisco appeared, Alison didn't hesitate it, not even for a second. Being in Paris was too hard... too many memories, too much sorrow. Alison needed a change of scenery and, she doesn't regret it, at all. She was more than decided to leave Paris behind, but...

Alison says while she takes off her apron. - "Ok, guys, great job today! Let's go home..."

A waitress says. - "Chef, a customer wants to talk with you..."

Alison nods. - "Oh... okay..."

She gives some more instructions to her assistants and, she walks behind the waitress who guides her to...

Alison gasps. - "Spencer...?"

Spencer shyly smiles. - "Hi, Ali..."

 ** _*** Alison's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _Yeah, a future, for better or worse... but, what to do when you're still clinging on the last page of the previous chapter? Or worse, what to do when the painful past appears once again in your present future...?_**

The restaurant was close to public, they were sitting at a table alone, all the staff of the restaurant has already left, it was just the two of them... like old times... face to face, both girls stare at each other, feeling a mix of emotions that leaves them speechless till one of them finds her voice to talk...

Spencer. - "You're not easy to find..." (She smiles when she sees her, dressed as a chef) "So, you're a chef now... I'm happy for you..."

Alison says with a cold voice. - "What do you want, Spencer...?"

The brunette swallows hard, she knew that she wouldn't receive a warm welcome...

Spencer. - "We need to talk..."

Alison. - "We have nothing to talk..."

Spencer. - "You're mistaken, we've plenty to talk..."

Alison says with a bitter voice. - "Oh! Really?! And, you want to talk about what exactly?! Huh?!" (She snaps) "About you, leaving me without saying goodbye, without saying why?! Without leaving even a freaking note?!"

Spencer sighs deeply. - "Ali, please calm down..."

The blonde stands up and, says with an angry voice. - "No! You can't tell me what to do anymore! You left me! ME! You walked away without saying a word..."

Spencer. - "You didn't come looking for me either!"

Alison says with pain in her voice. - "I saw your instagram, announcing your engagement with your cheating ex... Dr. Perfect..." (She says with a bitter voice) "You didn't wait, not even a week, before throwing yourself to that bastard..." (Sad chuckle) "I can't even look at you, right now..."

Spencer gulps hard and, says. - "It's not that simple, it's..."

Alison cuts her off. - "I don't care..."

Spencer says with pain in her voice. - "Ali..."

The blonde starts walking away, she can't keep seeing her in the eyes, she can't see her at all...

Alison. - "I don't care why you came, just go... leave me alone... you've done it before so, it shouldn't be so hard to do it again..."

The brunette sees her walking away, her view gets blurry for the tears that are appearing in her eyes. She can't stand the fact that Alison is walking away from her, so, out of the blue, she reveals the reason of her visit...

Spencer says very loudly. - "I'm pregnant!"

Alison stops walking when she hears Spencer's words. She freezes, she's still giving Spencer the back when the other brunette says...

Spencer. - "I... I..." (Deep breath) "There exists the possibility that's yours..."

 ** _*** Spencer's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _There's a reason people prefer to give huge announcements in person, face to face. It's the laying on of hands. Human touch. That spark of connection. We lay hands on each other so we feel like we're all in this together. We connect with each other. Because if we didn't, we would all feel so, so alone..._**

 _(In Alison's loft)_

Alison says while she opens her door. - "C'mon, it's not big, but..."

The brunette steps in, she sees the decor and, smiles, this is such Ali, so warm and colorful...

Spencer smiles. - "But, it's perfect..." (Watery-eyes) "Just perfect..."

Alison sighs deeply and, cleans a little while the other girl sits comfortable on the sofa...

Spencer. - "You didn't need to bring me here with you..."

Alison. - "Nonsense, you might be carrying my baby, so, I'll take care of you..." (She points out towards her bed and, says) "You get the bed for tonight..."

Spencer. - "You don't have to do this... you don't have to take care of me, you..."

Alison cut her off. - "You're pregnant, you need to rest comfortably so, don't argue with me... go to bed, you had a long flight, we will talk in the morning..."

Spencer. - "I already made an appointment for tomorrow morning, if you're free, we can do the DNA test at 9am..."

Alison takes a deep breath and, nods. - "Ok... I'll free my agenda for that time..."

Spencer asks. - "If after the tests we find out that is yours, do you really plan on taking care of me...? Even, after the way I left...?"

Alison says without hesitation. - "Yes... even against your own will, I'll take care of you and, that baby..."

Spencer wildly opens her eyes, she doesn't know if she wants to cry or smile or both. Overwhelmed by her own feelings, Spencer doesn't say another word and, just walk towards the bedroom, but, when she passes beside Alison, she clings on Alison's sleeve and, says with a shy voice...

Spencer. - "I... I'm scared... I don't want to be alone tonight... could you make me company...?"

They stare at each other in the eyes, Spencer shows once again her vulnerability, just like the last time they saw each other and, Alison sighs deeply because despite all her anger, all her disappointment towards Spencer, there's still love... a huge, really huge love...

 ** _*** Spencer's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _Every cloud has a silver lining. But it's still a cloud. A cloud can mean a shower, or a storm. So, you take your good days where you get them. You try to stay positive. You try to remember that even in the bad news, there's good news for someone..._**

With the back against the bed, Alison tries to focus her look at the ceiling, she can see from the corner of her eyes, that Spencer is lying down on her right side and, staring at her, but, Alison doesn't dare to turn her head and, look at the brunette...

Spencer mumbles while she softly touches Alison's arm. - "I miss you..."

Alison closes her eyes, trying to hold the tears, Spencer is not fair, she can't walk away and come back, saying those words, no, she can't; that's what Alison wants to say, but, once again, she can't speak her mind in front of the brunette, so, Alison just rolls on the bed, giving the back to the brunette...

Spencer whispers. - "Ali...?"

Alison. - "Does he know...?" (sighs) "Does he knows you're here and, why? Does anyone of your family know?"

Spencer shakes her head. - "No, everybody thinks that I'm assisting a conference... you're the 1st person who knows about my pregnancy..."

Alison grips on her sheets and, says with a shaky voice. - "Why?!"

Spencer. - "Because it could be yours... ours and..."

Alison says with a bitter voice. - "And, you don't dare to tell to your fiancé that he might not be the father, right?"

Spencer takes a deep breath; Alison is right, she doesn't want to share with the world the news about her pregnancy, not at least, till she knows by sure who's the father/mother of the baby...

Alison says with tears in her eyes. - "I can't believe you slept with him, so fast after 'us'..."

The brunette feels ashamed for her actions too, it has been just one night when she was feeling so heartbroken but, she regretted as soon as it happened...

Spencer mumbles. - "Ali...?"

The brunette tries to touch Alison's back, but, before her fingers could touch the blonde, Alison moves, putting a big gap between them. The blonde is over the edge of the bed, she could fall from the bed, but, she doesn't care, she needs to put distance from the brunette...

Spencer mumbles. - "Ali..."

Alison shuts down her eyes and, says. - "Good night..."

Spencer stops attempting to get close to Alison, she just hugs herself and, says with tears in her eyes 'Good night' too...

 ** _*** Spencer's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _Once things start going wrong, it's hard to break the cycle. Just because things go wrong, it doesn't mean they're out of our control. It's on us to fix things. It's on us to take everything that can go wrong, and make it go right. It's on us to try, anyway. But, can we fix it? Can we make it right? Or how does anyone know when to keep going and when to just let go?_**

The next day, both girls are in the waiting room of a private clinic...

Alison says while she plays with her fingers. - "They ahmmm... well... ahmm..." (She gulps hard and, asks with concern) "This procedure will not put at risk the baby or your health, right?"

The brunette smiles noticing how much Alison cares for her... _for them..._

Spencer shakes her head. - "No, this isn't an invasive procedure, the baby or me, we will not be in danger because of this..."

Alison nods and, takes a deep breath of relief. - "Good, good..."

Spencer. - "They will take a sample of your blood and, we will get the results in a week... I hope you're ok with that..."

Alison. - "Don't worry, I'm not afraid of needles... and, I can wait a week to know if... you know..."

Spencer nods and, gulps, she never thought that she would be in a situation like this, when she doesn't know with whom she's creating a new life. The brunette was shaking, she was nervous till someone holds her hand...

Spencer looks at Alison and, smiles. - "Ali..."

Without looking at her, Alison squeezes Spencer's hand and, says...

Alison. - "It's gonna be okay, Spencer... it's gonna be okay..."

Without asking permission, Spencer leans her head over Alison's shoulder and, just for a brief moment, both girls forget about the past, forget about the world and, stay there, just supporting each other in a moment like this...

 ** _*** Alison's narrative ***_**

 ** _Growing up, you keep waiting for life to get easier. You know, lower stakes, less risk, easier. And you picture a life free of sorrow, free of pain but, the imagination is a powerful tool of self-torture. Because life doesn't go easier. Maybe the struggle, the climb, one obstacle after another... maybe that's just life. But, even then, sometimes when you're stuck, all you need is to stop for a minute and, rest... regain your strength and let the waves take you wherever you need to go..._**

 _(One week later)_

After receiving the seal results, both girls go the nearest coffee shop, sitting at a table for two, they stare at the white envelope...

Spencer says while she holds the envelope with the results between her hands. - "So, this is it..."

Alison nods, she waves from one side to another, she's very impatient, not worried, impatient, one part of her, it feels happy about the tangible possibility of having a child, and she can't stop smiling because of that...

Spencer raises an eyebrow. - "You're smiling?"

Alison nods

Spencer. - "Why?"

Alison. - "Because... this is it... this is how it all begins..."

Spencer. - "What?"

Alison smiles. - "Parenthood..."

Spencer sighs. - "Stop it... us with a kid? That's insane..."

Alison. - "Not that insane, I mean, we loved each other... I..."

The blonde thinks about saying that she's still in love with her, but, she decides to don't say it out loud...

Spencer gulps. - "We're broken up..." (deep sigh) "I can't be a mom..."

Alison tries to cheer her up and, says. - "Come on, Spencer" (She waves her arms like if she was holding a baby) "A little Walter...?"

Spencer chuckles. - "Little Walter?! Are you trying to be funny? "

Alison chuckles. - "No, that was my grandfather..."

Spencer. - "Ooh..."

Alison smiles. - "He was a piano tuner. Maybe our kid will play an instrument. Maybe the trumpet..."

Spencer smirks. - "Please. It'll be a girl" (She smiles when she pictures in her mind their possible child and, says with a big smile) "Marjorie..."

Alison asks. - "Your grandmother's name?"

Spencer. - "No. My horse..." (She smiles) "Last animal I ever had. I was 15. She broke her ankle, I had to shoot her, it broke my heart..."

Alison. - "We're not putting her the name of a horse! We're not talking about a pet. We're talking about a child..."

Spencer narrows her eyes towards the blonde and, Alison gulps because she knows that look...

Alison. - 'Fine, If it's a girl, Marjorie's great..."

Spencer smiles, like always, Alison always fullfilled her requests. Both girls stay in silence, their imagination flying away in an infinity of possible scenarios for them...

Alison. - "Maybe this is a really good thing, Spencer. Babies bring good luck, happiness..."

Spencer chuckles. - "Fate intervenes and pulls us back together... is that it?"

Both girls look at each other, they smile at each other with hope for a better tomorrow for them; if this was destiny, if this was meant to be then, it was Time to know it... They open the envelope with a glowing smile of hope till they read the results...

Alison says sadly. - "Oooh..."

Spencer mumbles in shock. - "It's not yours..."

They look at each other with watery-eyes. Not sure what to say or what to do, they stay in silence, till Spencer finds her strengths to move...

Spencer stands up like a zombie and, says. - "I should go..."

Alison doesn't dare to look at her, she just nods.

Spencer. - "I'm sorry for bothering you... but, it was nice to see you again, I'm glad you're doing well..."

Alison doesn't say a word, she just buries her head in her hands, trying to hide the tears. She really wanted that the baby was hers. Spencer walks towards the exit door, she opens the door, but, she freezes under the door frame when the blonde says...

Alison says with a wrenching voice. - "Do you feel relieved knowing that you're not carrying my offspring?" (She says with a bitter voice) "It certainly would have derailed your perfect life, isn't...?"

Spencer says with pain in her voice. - "My life is far to be perfect..."

They look at each other, they gulp hard when they see the sorrow in their eyes...

Spencer. - "I should go..."

Alison. - "Yes..."

Spencer. - "My family... Wren... they're waiting for me in Philly..."

Alison. - "Off course..."

The brunette turns around, she's ready to really leave, but, once again, she stops moving when she hears Alison talking to her...

Alison asks with a wrenching voice. - "Was it worthy?

Spencer. - "What?"

Alison. - "Was it worthy to walk away from me... from us...? Was it worthy?"

Spencer can't answer that question, but the sad tears rolling over her cheeks talk by themselves...

Spencer sobs. - "For what it's worth, there was one big part of me that really wanted the baby to be yours..."

And with those words, Spencer walks away, once again, from Alison's life, leaving the blonde, once again, heartbroken...

 ** _*** Alison's narrative ***_**

 ** _Curiosity killed the cat. It also killed a lot of Ancient Greeks when Pandora had to open that box full of death and pestilence and stuff. Why do we have to know what's behind door number three, even when we're pretty sure it'll be bad for us? Just if love could be enough... just if love could be real and, withstand anything, maybe we wouldn't be so afraid of opening Pandora's box and the aftermath that comes after that..._**


	27. Arc V: Sn Francisco - 2

**Hi again, so fast another update? Well, yeah, all your comments and, your enthusiasm for this story, it really boosts me to write about this story ^^, so thanks for that. Now, this chapter will start some days after the previous chapter, Alison will still have a broken heart, but, let's see for how long... ^^. Anyway, I hope you like it, and, thank you in advance if you've the time to leave a review. See U!**

 **Now, the next chapter will be the last one of this arc, aren't you excited?! I'm thrilled for finally arriving to the last arc: Home... what a road, right? And, like promised, you'll see Emily at the ending of this arc, but, you'll also see other girls too... ^^**

* * *

 **Sn. Francisco - 2**

 _ ***** Alison's narrative (voice-over) *****_

 ** _We have to keep reinventing ourselves, almost every minute because our world changes in an instant. Sometimes the changes are forced on us. Sometimes, we have to constantly come up with new ways to fix ourselves. So we change, we adapt. We create new versions of ourselves with the hope that the next time we change, it would be for the best, an improvement over the last..._**

Walking on the streets of Sn. Francisco, Alison feels happy in her new 'home'; she loves that the city is packed with an assortment of activities that's sure to please outdoorsy types, foodies and curious wanderers like herself. It's in a flea market when, destiny strikes again when she bumps into someone familiar...

Alison raises an eyebrow. - "Aria...?"

Aria smiles. - "OMG! ALI?!" (She puts her hands up, and, says with a happy voice) "ALI!"

The little brunette hugs her with lots of affection and, Alison just chuckles... it feels nice to feel affection of someone else...

Aria. - "What are you doing here, in Sn. Francisco?"

Alison. - "I kinda live here, now..."

Aria playfully hits Alison's arm and, says. - "Shut up! You're joking!"

Alison chuckles. - "No, it's not a joke, I got a new job here in this restaurant in downtown and..."

Aria frowns. - "Wait, wait, wait... a restaurant?! I thought that you were an engineer?"

Alison takes a deep breath and, says. - "Oh yeah... well, that's a long, very long story..."

Aria interlaces their arms and, says. - "Well, it's Sunday, and, I've all the time of the world to hear about it... so, what do you say?"

Alison chuckles with a little of sadness, but, looking at Aria's eyes, there's no way she can't skip this. Aria has a jeep, so, she offers to drive them to what is for her the best place to see the city.

Alison says while she looks at the view. - "Wow, you can see from here the Golden Gate Bridge..."

Aria says while she sits over the hood of her car. - "This is my favorite place to write and, just clear my head..."

Alison looks at her and, says. - "I didn't know you were a writer..."

Aria plays with her glasses and, chuckles. - "I wish... no, for now, I'm working as a columnist in a little newspaper. Most of my columns are linked with what to visit, where to eat in the city... etc..."

Alison sits beside her and, says. - "That sounds nice..."

Aria nods. - "It's nice... it pays the bills too, but, it's not my dream job..."

Alison. - "And, what is your dream job...?"

Aria says with a shy voice. - "Write a book..."

Alison. - "About what?"

Aria smiles, thrilled to talk about it. The little brunette opens the glove compartment of her car and, she gets out something, it's a bunch of drafts of possible plots. The little brunette is so excited to talk with someone about it, that, she completely forgets that they were there to talk about Alison's life, but, the blonde is actually happy about how things turned down because the last thing she wants to do is to talk about her life.

Aria. - "OMG! Look at the hour! It's already very late, and all this time I've talked about all my drafts of my book... I'm so sorry..."

Alison shakes her head, and smiles. - "Don't apologize, I really enjoyed talking about your possible book..."

Aria pouts. - "But, we didn't talk about you..."

Alison chuckles. - "It's ok..."

Aria pats Alison's hand and, says. - "No, it's not okay, so, next time, I promise I'll keep my mouth shut and, let you do the talking..."

Alison raises an eyebrow. - "Next time...?"

Aria playfully hits Alison's arm and, says. - "Don't look at me like that, off course, there'll be a next time!"

Alison smirks. - "You know, for being so tiny, you've a very heavy hand and, a very bosy attitude..."

Aria playfully hits Alison's arm again and says. - "Oh, Shut up!"

Alison dramatically rolls over the hood of the car, pretending that Aria was hurting her arm and, both girls laugh very loudly...

Aria. - "You're a drama Queen...!"

Alison laughs, she genuinely smiles, this is what she needed, a distraction from her painful past.

Aria. - "So, I've two tickets to see this new play in downtown... what do you say? Are you in?"

The blonde chuckles and, nods. And, yes, they meet again, a 2nd time, a 3rd time... before knowing, their little rendezvous became more frequent of what any of the girls was expecting. Meeting with Aria, it always implied discovering a new place, a new restaurant, a new spectacle, always something new. The little brunette had an agenda filled to place to visit and, things to do, because of her job, and, Alison was happy about becoming her accompanying.

 _(Some time later...)_

Aria was writing in her favorite place and, sitting over the hood of her car when, someone approaches, driving a motorcycle...

Aria chuckles. - "I can't believe that you really bought that thing!"

Alison says while she takes off the helmet. - "C'mon! It was true bargain!" (She smirks) "And, I look super hot, driving it..."

Aria rolls her eyes and, chuckles. Alison opens the compartment of her seat, and she gets two wrapped sandwiches...

Alison. - "Catch it!"

Aria makes a little squeal when she catches the sandwich in the air...

Alison says while she sits at her side. - "It's roast chicken with cucumber, pepper and, lots of avocados, just like you like it..."

The little brunette bites the sandwich and, moans because it tastes delicious...

Aria says with her mouth filled with food. - "I love U! So much!"

Alison chuckles and, says. - "Don't talk and, just eat, it doesn't taste the same when it gets cold..."

They eat their sandwiches, even the dessert that Alison brought from the restaurant. Aria talks about the few pages she could write and, Alison gives her opinion about it. Before knowing, it was already dark.

Alison says while she tries to jump out of the hood. - "It's late, we should go..."

Aria grabs Alison's arm, and, says. - "Wait!"

Alison looks at her and, says. - "What?"

Aria was going to say something, but when she looks up, at the starry sky, she smiles and, she just points out up. The blonde looks up too and, she smiles a lot when she sees the star rain...

Alison. - "Wow..."

Both girls lean against the hood of Aria's jeep and, contemplate the star rain...

Aria. - "We're friends, right?"

Alison nods. - "Yeah, why you ask...?"

Aria. - "Well, because in my dictionary, friends know everything about each other and, you, my dear 'friend', you're a close book when it's about your past..."

Alison rolls her eyes...

Aria. - "C'mon, talk to me, you know I'll not judge..."

Alison sighs deeply and, says. - "Fine... what do you wanna know...?"

Aria bites her lip and, says. - "Everything..."

The blonde takes another deep breath and, reveals her story to the brunette while they keep watching the star rain. After hearing every word, Aria softly clears Alison's tears with a tissue and, says...

Aria. - "Ali..."

Alison says while she rubs her eyes. - "Yeah...?"

The girls look at each other in the eyes and, the brunette says...

Aria. - "I am shocked by just how much you have genuinely loved. I want to take your pain away, and I know I can't and it just kills me..."

Alison chuckles with sadness. - "Thanks... I guess... anyway, I'm done with love... love is not for me..."

Aria. - "You're wrong..."

Alison frowns and, Aria says while they look at each other in the eyes...

Aria. - "You shouldn't feel ashamed of your past, neither for the failure of your past relationships. You should walk tall, Ali. All you can do is be brave enough to get out there again. You fought. You loved. You Lost. Walk tall..."

Alison smiles and, nods. - "Thanks for the advise..."

Aria smiles. - "You're welcome..."

They keep watching the star rain and, talking...

Aria. - "So, Xmas is around the corner..."

Alison chuckles. - "What? There are still four months away before Xmas..."

Aria waves her arms and, says. - "Exactly! Just 4 months! Can you believe it?!"

Alison rolls her eyes and, chuckles...

Aria. - "What are your plans for the Holidays...?"

Alison shrugs. - "I don't know..."

Aria. - "Will you work during that period?"

Alison shakes her head. - "Nope, the building of the restaurant will be in maintenance so, I kinda have those days as vacation, I guess..."

Aria squeezes Alison's arm and, says. - "Awesome! So, you're coming with me to spend the holidays in Rosewood!"

Alison frowns. - "What?! Rosewood?!" (She shakes her head and, says) "No, thanks, I was thinking to go to the beach... maybe LA..."

Aria pouts. - "Please, come! This time I really want to eat a real delicious Xmas dinner..."

Alison smirks. - "C'mon, your mom's cooking can't be that bad..."

Aria chuckles. - "Yeah, tell that to the firefighting force that each year has to shut down the fire that my mom causes because she doesn't know how to use the oven!"

Alison laughs, just imagining the scene...

Aria pouts. - "Please, please, please... pretty please...?!"

Alison smirks. - "You're not inviting me to spend Xmas with your family, you just want me to cook for you..."

Aria nods with deer's eyes and, Alison chuckles...

Alison. - "You're unbelievable!"

Aria. - "C'mon Ali! It will be fun! Rosewood is a nice town, you'll spend a great time there, I promise..."

The little brunette will not stop insisting till the blonde says 'yes' so, Alison says with resignation...

Alison. - "Fine, I'll go..."

Aria says with enthusiasm. - "YEY!" (She looks at the star rain, and, says) "It will be great, you'll see..."

Alison shrugs. - "If you say so..."

Looking at all the shooting stars, the little brunette holds Alison's hand, and, says...

Aria. - "We should make a wish..."

Alison. - "What?! Why...?!"

Aria gives her a poke and, says. - "C'mon Ali, what do you've to lose...?"

The blonde sighs deeply but, she knows that Aria will keep poking her if she doesn't agree...

Alison. - "Fine..."

Aria says excited. - "Cool! So, at the count of three... 1... 2..."

The little brunette says the countdown and, Alison frowns, confused, because she has no idea of what to wish for; she doesn't believe anymore in fairy tales or magic, she has lived so much shit that, she has no idea of what to wish for till she hears Aria's wish...

Aria closes her eyes and, wishes. - "I wish that my brother Mike can come Home for the Holidays..."

 _Home_... such simple word and, with such fundamental value...

Alison looks at one shooting start and, mumbles. - "And, I wish I could know where is ' _home_ ' for me... I wish I could find my ' _home_ '..."

 ** _*** Alison's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _Sometimes, 'Home' isn't 4 walls, sometimes 'Home', it's 2 eyes, and, a heartbeat... and, I was far to imagining that my 'home', was waiting for me in a little town named Rosewood..._**


	28. Arc V: Sn Francisco - 3

**Hi again, are you ready for the final stage of this story? I hope you are because after this chapter, we will start with the last arc: home, so excited ^^. Now, I know some of you ship spalison, others emison, other even a little hannison. I can't tell you how I planned to end this story, but, I can tell you that till the end, it will be a pitched battle between two ships ^^. Let's see who you'll cheer up till the end.**

 **Now, this chapter will be the last one of this arc of Sn. Francisco, it's very long, and, I hope you like it, especially the twist at the end. Anyway, here the chapter, enjoy it and, thank you in advance if you have the time to leave a review ^^**

* * *

 **Sn. Francisco - 3**

 _ ***** Aria's narrative (voice-over) *****_

 ** _You know how when you were a little kid and you believed in fairy tales? That fantasy of what your life would be – white dress, Prince Charming who'd carry you away to a castle on a hill. You'd lie in bed at night and close your eyes and you had complete and utter faith. Santa Claus, the Tooth Fairy, Prince Charming – they were so close you could taste them. But eventually you grow up, one day you open your eyes and the fairy tale disappears. Most people turn to the things and people they can trust. But the thing is, it's hard to let go of that fairy tale entirely because almost everyone still has that smallest bit of hope and faith that one day they'll open their eyes and it will all come true..._**

Alison was buying some groceries when her phone rang...

Alison (on the phone). - "Hi, Aria. What's up?"

Aria (on the phone). - "I just wanted to remind you to don't be late tonight, you know I don't like to be alone in a bar... I always have the bad luck to have creepy guys trying to hit on me..."

Alison chuckles

Aria (on the phone). - "It's not funny, Ali!" (Sighs) "Any way, tonight at 8 pm. Don't be late, okay?!"

The call ends and, the blonde finishes buying what she needs. Alison was walking on the streets, bag of food in her arms when someone brushes past her, causing her apples to fall down the ground...

Alison whines. - "What the hell?! Watch where you're going!"

The guy says. - "Sorry, I'm really sorry I..." (He knees to catch all the apples and, says) "Please, let me help you..."

Alison frowns. - "Noel?!"

Noel was so distracted that he didn't notice with whom he ran into, till he looks up and, smiles when he recognizes his old friend...

Noel smiles. - "Ali?!" (He stands up and, hugs her) "OMG! ALI! How have you been?!"

Alison smiles and, pats Noel's back. - "I'm fine, wow, it feels like forever since the last time I saw you... what are you doing here?"

They start to catch up, but, looking at the clock, the blonde realizes that she needs to hurry or she will be late for work...

Alison. - "Shit! I've to go..."

Noel pouts. - "Hey! But, we were just catching up!"

Alison says while she walks away. - "I'll be in a bar tonight, it's by the docks, I'll e-mail you the address, we can continue catching up there..."

Noel waves his hand and, says. - "I can't wait!"

 _(Later, at the bar)_

Aria texts Alison and, she sighs when she reads Alison's reply, telling her that she's almost there but, not yet.

Aria sighs. - "Great..."

The little brunette squeezes herself between the crowd and, finally makes it to the drinking bar. The little brunette waves her hand, calling the bartender, but, she's so small that, she's invisible between all the crowd. Getting frustrated, she takes off her shoe and, waves it, trying to catch the attention of the bartender, but, she catches the attention of someone else...

Aria says while she waves her shoes. - "Excuse me! Sir! Hi! Sir!"

Noel smirks. - "Wow, wow, wow! We never wave a shoe! Never!"

Aria puts on her shoe and, says. - "Well, I've been trying to get a drink and, I got desperate..."

Noel. - "What do you want?"

Aria. - "A margarita..."

Noel nods and, he whistles so loud that the bartender can't ignore him...

Noel. - "One margarita, a beer and, an apology for this lady..."

The bartender frowns. - "An apology? Why?"

Noel says with a lethal look. - "Because she has been waiting for a drink all night and, you've been ignoring her, jackass! And, if you don't want me to break your nose, you'll make that margarita on the house and, apologize right now..."

The bartender nods, he says 'sorry' to the little brunette and, brings their drinks very fast...

Aria smiles when she holds her drink. - "Thanks..."

Noel smiles. - "You're welcome..." (He stretches his hand and, says) "Hi, I'm Noel..."

Aria shakes his hand. - "I'm Aria..."

They start talking and, the brunette says...

Aria. - "You're not really from around here, isn't it?"

Noel chuckles. - "It's so obvious...?"

Aria nods while she finishes her margarita. Before she could say a word, Noel whistles again and, Aria gets another margarita...

Aria smiles. - "Well, that's good service, if you keep that up, I might want to stay around you a little longer..."

Noel teases. - "Well, maybe that's my goal..."

Both of them chuckle with a lot of blush on their cheeks. They keep talking about simple things like job, hobbies, etc. Aria feels a wave of joy when Noel says that he's just moving in Sn. Francisco because of his job and, when Aria starts talking about her job, for the 1st time in his life, Noel finds himself fascinated and, really putting attention to what a girl was saying to him...

Noel grabs Aria's phone and, says. - "I'm gonna steal your phone for a second..."

Aria. - "What?! Why?!"

Noel smirks. - "Relax, scared cat, this will take just a second..."

Aria frowns and, asks. - "What are you doing?"

Noel jokes. - "I'm taking a picture of my junk..."

Aria blushes. - "What?!"

Noel laughs, looking at Aria's reaction...

Noel chuckles. - "I was joking, I'm adding myself to your calendar, right here, next Thursday..."

Aria. - "Are you asking me out... on a date?"

Noel. - "Is that a 'yes'...?"

Aria teases. - "I don't know, let me see that junk shoot first..."

Noel drops his jaw open and, Aria blushes a lot, repeating in her head what she just said...

Aria blushes. - "OMG! I'm sorry, I totally thought that was gonna sound flirty but, it came out creppy..."

Noel gives her the phone back and, says. - "It came out really sexy if you ask me..."

They were staring at each other when their friend finally arrives...

Alison. - "I'm sorry I'm late..."

Noel & Aria turn their head towards the blonde and, they say hi at the same time and, then, they look at each other with confused looks because they realize both know the same person...

Alison smirks. - "So, it looks like I don't need to introduce you...?" (She looks at Aria and, says) "And, I thought you said you wanted to avoid creepy guys..."

Noel pouts. - "Hey! I'm not creepy!"

Aria & Alison chuckle, and, from that moment, the duo became a trio...

 _(Already in October, in Alison's loft)_

Alison. - "Do you still want me to come with you at Rosewood for Xmas...?"

Aria. - "Of course I want, why you ask?"

Alison throws herself over the sofa and, says. - "I don't know, I don't want to be the 3rd wheel..."

Noel sits beside her with a bowl of popcorns and, says. - "You're not the 3rd wheel..."

Alison steals the bowl from Noel and, she was eating popcorns when Aria joins them for the movie night, sitting on Noel's lap. It was love at 1st sight, that's what Noel & Aria always say and, Alison is happy for them, but, that doesn't make it less uncomfortable when their make out get heated...

Alison rolls her eyes. - "Oh god! You're like cats in heat!" (She stands up and, walks to her fridge, looking for a beer when she says) "I love you guys, but, seriously, you need to control your hormones or you'll might get knocked-out..."

The room stays in silence and, Alison frowns when she sees the way Noel & Aria look at each other...

Alison. - "OMG, you didn't?!"

Noel smiles with proud. - "I knocked her out!"

Aria playfully hits his arm and, says. - "Hey! We were supposed to tell her together..."

Alison smiles and, hugs them. - "OMG! Guys! I'm so happy for you!"

Aria smiles. - "Thanks..."

Noel. - "Ali, you need to be my best man... well, my best girl for the wedding..."

Alison chuckles. - "OMG! Are you getting married?!"

Noel smiles. - "This weekend, we're visiting her parents..." (He kisses Aria's cheek and, says) "I'm gonna ask their permission to marry her..."

Aria giggles and, blushes.

Noel pats Alison's arm and, says. - "You should come..."

Alison frowns. - "What?"

Aria nods. - "Yes, please!"

Alison. - "I don't know..."

Noel. - "C'mon Ali, I really need all the moral support that I can get... I really suck when it's about meeting the parents..."

Aria says while she strokes Noel's hair. - "And, when he gets nervous, he over-shares information and, you need to help me to keep his mouth shut, I don't want to tell my parents that I'm pregnant... at least not yet. I don't want them to think that we're getting married just because of the baby..."

Alison nods and, accepts to go with them. She asks for some days off in the restaurant and, she packs her things for what was supposed to be just one weekend in Rosewood...

 _ ***** Alison's narrative (voice-over) *****_

 ** _There are moments when all of the stars align. When everything seems as it should be. Your life seems to have sorted itself out. It's not like all our problems go away. It's just the problems are suddenly manageable. You feel so good you wonder if it's real. And if I've learned anything I can tell you it is. It's very real but it will not last..._**

 _(At Radley hotel)_

Alison. - "Why we're staying in a hotel when Aria's parents have rooms for us?"

Noel. - "Because... I want to look like a nice guy, a decent guy who is very respectful towards their daughter..."

Alison teases. - "Yeah, so decent that you ravish Aria no matter where..."

Noel. - "Ssshhh!"

Alison chuckles and, says. - "Let's go to check-in..."

Noel nods and, both were walking through the lobby when the blonde runs into someone familiar...

Hanna. - "OMG! Ali?!"

Alison. - "OMG! HANNA?!"

Noel says to Alison. - "I'll let you catch up, wait here, I'll do the check in for the two of us..."

Alison nods and, Noel leaves them alone...

Alison. - "It has been a while since the last time I saw you..."

Hanna nods. - "Yeah, time flies..." (A crying baby catches her attention, and she takes him out of his stroller) "Sssshh... don't cry, mamma is here..."

Alison raises an eyebrow. - "You've a kid...?"

Hanna teases. - "We have a kid... it's yours..."

Alison says with panic in her eyes. - "What?! WH...?!"

Hanna bursts in laughter when she sees Alison's reaction...

Hanna laughs. - "Look at your face! We have never slept together! How could you get me pregnant?! Ha-ha-ha..."

Alison says with a bitter voice. - "Ha, ha, ha... that's funny, really funny, so, tell me did labor hurt? Really hurt?! Please tell me that it hurt!"

They were squinting their eyes to each other when Noel gives Alison the key of the room and leaves, and, someone else approaches...

Caleb. - "Hanna, I've the car on the entry, are you ready?"

Alison. - "Caleb...?"

Caleb. - "Alison...? OMG! I haven't seen you since Jason's funeral... that was 3 years ago..."

Alison rubs her neck. - "Yeah, yeah... that's correct..." (She looks at them and, realizes that they're together) "So, you're the father..."

Hanna gives the baby to Caleb and, says. - "Yeah, he's the lucky bastard..."

Caleb teases. - "You can see that I fell for her sweet attitude..."

Hanna pouts. - "Hey! I'm sweet!"

Alison chuckles, she never thought that two people she knew could end together, but, it happened with Aria & Noel, so, maybe, destiny works just like that. Caleb takes the kid with him and, leaves Hanna to catch up with an old friend...

Alison. - "Wow, so your mom owns this hotel...?"

Hanna nods. - "Yeah, I did the decor of this entire hotel, and, I didn't get paid for it, I'm a good daughter or what?"

Alison chuckles...

Hanna. - "I can't believe that you really believed that my kid was yours..."

Alison. - "Well, I haven't been a saint, so I'll be lying if I say that there's no way that I didn't knocked-out someone..." (She waves her hands) "But, I really hope I haven't knock-out anyone..."

Hanna raises an eyebrow. - "Really?! And, what would be your reaction if you run into an ex-lover and, finds out that you've a kid..."

Alison. - "I don't know... but, really, let's pray that day will never come..."

Hanna. - "Uhmmm... ok. So, tell me, how long are you staying in Rosewood?"

Alison. - "Just for the weekend..."

Hanna. - "Oh, I see..." (The blonde looks around, she looks nervous when she says) "You haven't seen anyone else that you know, right?"

Alison raises an eyebrow. - "No... why?"

Hanna nervously chuckles. - "Oh, no, for nothing..."

Alison. - "Hanna, you're acting weird..."

Hanna. - "What?! Noooo..." (She sees some members of the staff, walking in, and, she pushes Alison to the elevator when she says) "You should get to your room, I'll see you later..."

Alison. - "Hey! Wh...?!"

The doors of the elevator close and, Alison can't ask anything at all...

Hanna clears the sweat of her front-head and, says. - "God! That was close..." (She walks towards the group of people who just came in and, grabs someone by the arm when, she says) "We need to talk, Emily..."

Emily. - "I know that I'm late for my shift, but..."

Hanna cut her off. - "Ali's here..."

Emily's eyes get bigger of shock...

Hanna swallows hard. - "She's here in Rosewood and, I think you should finally meet with her again..."

Emily gulps hard, she grips hard on her bag and, shakes her head when she says. - "No..."

Hanna sighs. - "Em..."

Emily.- "I've Hope, I don't need to see Ali... I... I..." (She walks away and, says) "Sorry I've to go..."

Hanna. - "Emily!"

Emily says while she runs away. - "I'm happy with Hope! Let me be! I just need Hope, and, no one else!"

Hanna sighs deeply while she sees the brunette walking away...

 ** _*** Alison's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _Fear is necessary. Even though it might seem impossible to control. Fear has a purpose. Fear knows what it's doing, forcing us to face it every time... When we face our fears, a rush of hormones blasts through us, making us stronger, making us faster. We override fear and that makes the impossible possible..._**

 _(In the Montgomery's house at night)_

Byron pushes Noel against the wall and, says with anger in his voice. - "You knocked-out my little princess?!"

Ella. - "Honey, please, calm down..."

Noel gulps. - "Sir. Please, let me explain..."

Alison mumbles to Noel. - "I told you to get your mouth shut..."

Noel swallows hard, he has never been so scared in his life and, he was sure that Aria's Dad wanted to kick his ass, and, he would have done it if it wasn't because of one little brunette...

Aria. - "Put him down, Dad!"

Byron. - "Princess..."

Aria commands. - "NOW!"

Everybody stays speechless, this is the 1st time that they are scared of Aria...

Aria holds Noel's hand and, says. - "Yes, I'm pregnant, yes, it wasn't planned, but, I'm happy..." (She looks at Noel and, smiles) "I'm in love, we're in love and, you can get used to the idea and be nice with Noel or I swear to God, Dad! I'll go out through that door and, you'll never see me ever again!"

Byron gulps hard, he was pissed because he wanted that Aria would get married before having kids. But, things never work out as we planned them...

Byron. - "I'm sorry for my behavior, I... I was out of character... It will not happen again..."

Noel gulps hard and, everyone was in silence till someone speaks...

Ella. - "Okay, so, who wants pie?"

 _(After the dinner, at Radley hotel)_

Alison. - "Well, the dinner with Aria's parents wasn't that bad..."

Noel sighs with relief. - "If you say so, for a moment I thought I was going to pass out. I've never been so scared in my life..."

Alison smirks. - "You looked like a scared cat out there..."

Noel. - "Yeah, I know, but, I'm happy that they know about the baby and, everything, I mean, having their blessing is important for Aria, and, what is important for her, it's important for me too.."

Alison smirks. - "Look at you, after all, you really are a decent guy..."

Noel chuckles. - "Shut up..."

They keep talking for a moment, Alison zones out, thinking that she would love that Spencer could have done for her just what Aria did for Noel: stand up against her parents and, defend their love. A bitter sweet feeling spreads in Alison's heart, because, after all these months apart, she's still in love with the brunette... The blonde comes back to the reality when someone hugs her from the shoulders and, says...

Noel. - "Thank you for being here with me..."

Alison pats Noel and, says. - "Well, I'm your best friend after all..."

They both smile at each other and, call it off for tonight. Alison was in her room, already lying on the bed and, with her gaze looking at the ceiling. She smiles with sadness as she thinks about Aria & Noel, Hanna & Caleb. Happy. Building a family. Building a 'HOME'...

Alison mumbles sadly. - "I want that..."

Feeling the need of fresh air, she gets out of bed, and, decides to ride her bike around the town at night. The weather was nice, and, Rosewood looked nice too. Lots of forest around, Alison could imagine herself living in a quiet place like this... Deciding to make a stop at a local bar, she was parking her bike when she hears a voice she never thought she would hear again...

Spencer. - "Ali...?"

Alison. - "Spencer...?"

 ** _*** Alison's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _Fear... fear is a paralyzing emotion, especially when you get faced with the past. So, what do you in the face of fear? You step out, breath in, move beyond the past or sadness or worries and, hope for the best..._**

 _(Inside the bar)_

Alison chuckles. - "Wow, your ability of drinking it never stops to impress me..."

Both girls chuckle and, another round of shots of tequila appears in front of them...

Spencer. - "So... what brings you here, to this little town...?"

Alison. - "I could ask you the same..."

The blonde tries to be discreet and, don't over step, but, it's obvious that she's wondering why there's no ring on Spencer's finger and, why, the brunette is not with a big belly... she was supposed to be pregnant, right? Reading her mind, like always, Spencer laughs with a sad voice, and, decides to open up with the girl, just to take her out of her misery...

Spencer. - "I lost the baby..."

Alison holds Spencer's hand, and, the brunette can't stop smiling, feeling a warm feeling spreading over her heart...

Alison. - "I'm so sorry, Spencer..."

Spencer sighs deeply. - "It's ok... I guess it wasn't meant to be..."

They look at each other for a moment and, Spencer dares to lean her head over Alison's arm, just like in the good old days...

Spencer. - "I called it off..."

Alison. - "What are you talking about...?"

Spencer. - "My engagement, I called it off..."

Alison hugs Spencer by the shoulders and, says. - "Why are you telling me this?"

Spencer snuggles into Alison and, says. - "I just thought you deserved to know..."

Alison chuckles, they keep catching-up, talking about the past, about the present and, about what they wish for the future...

 ** _*** Alison's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _At the end of the day, faith is a funny thing. It turns up when you don't really expect it. It's like one day you realize that the fairy tale may be slightly different than you dreamed. The castle, well, it may not be a castle. And it's not so important, that it's happy ever after, just that it's happy right now. See once in a while, once in a blue moon, people will surprise you, and once in a while people may even take your breath away..._**

The next morning, Alison wakes up with a horrible headache...

Alison mumbles with a blurry vision. - "Where am I...?"

Spencer. - "At my barn..."

Alison jumps in bed with big eyes, the 1st thing she does, it's to check if she's dressed and, Spencer chuckles, amused by Alison's reaction...

Spencer. - "Don't worry, we didn't do the nasty last night, you were too drunk to do anything anyway..."

Alison rubs her head. - "I feel like I was hit by a bus..."

Spencer gives her a cup of coffee and, says. - "Well, that happens when you try to drink as much as me, seriously, Ali, I thought that you knew already that you can't catch with me when we're talking about shots of tequila..."

Alison chuckles and, nods. - "Yeah, I know..." (She looks at Spencer and, teases) "But, that doesn't mean I'll stop trying..."

Both chuckle and, Spencer stands up while she says...

Spencer. - "C'mon, let's have breakfast..."

Alison raises an eyebrow. - "You cook, now?"

Spencer smirks. - "Hell no! I went to the Brew and, bought us this lunch..."

Alison chuckles, some things never change. They have breakfast together, Alison recalls last night and, everything they talked about, like the fact that Spencer lives now in Rosewood. In that barn...

Alison. - "It's nice of you to stay close to your mom..."

Spencer. - "Well, she's my mom after all..."

Alison. - "I'm happy to know that she got free of cancer..."

Spencer smiles. - "Yeah, she's a fighter..."

Alison holds Spencer's hand and, says. - "Just like you..."

They look at each other, and, both feel the impulse to kiss, but, neither of them, dares to do it...

Alison softly squeezes Spencer's hand and, says. - "I should go... once again, thank you for breakfast..."

Spencer nods. - "Your bike is in the entry of the house, I paid some guys from the bar to bring it here..."

Alison. - "Okay, thanks..." (She stands under the door and, says) "It was really nice to see you, Spence..."

Spencer doesn't reply, she just stares at her hand, at the warm feeling she still has from Alison's hand. Spacing out is not a thing for Spencer, but recently, she has been doing it a lot. She's there, thinking of what her mom told her the other day...

* * *

 ** _*** Flashback ***_**

 _Spencer. - "Mom! I can't believe that you and Dad are getting divorced..."_

 _Veronica sighs deeply while she sits on their sofa._

 _Spencer. - "Why?"_

 _Veronica pats the empty place beside her, and, says. - "Sit with me for a moment, would you...?"_

 _Spencer nods and, sits beside her..._

 _Veronica puts Spencer's hands in her lap, and, says. - "When you broke up your engagement with Wren, your Dad was so pissed and..."_

 _Spencer cuts her off. - "It's because of me? For what I did..?! For..."_

 _Veronica. - "Let me finish, Spencer, please..."_

 _Spencer takes a deep breath and, nods..._

 _Veronica continues. - "Your Dad, he was so pissed and, I was so relieved..."_

 _Spencer frowns. - "What?"_

 _Veronica strokes Spencer's hair and, says. - "You never really loved Wren, honey, and, you, standing up for what you believe, for what you want. I've never been more proud of you..."_

 _Spencer smiles..._

 _Veronica said with a sad voice. - "You didn't marry your Wren, honey. But, I married mine..."_

 _Spencer gulps. - "Oooh..."_

 _Veronica. - "When you called off the engagement, just days before the wedding, I realized that it's never too late to fight for what we want..." (She smiles to Spencer and, says) "You gave me the strength to finally stand up for myself. Without fear, and, I'll always be grateful to you for that..."_

 _Spencer gulps. - "I don't know what to say..."_

 _Veronica says while she brings Spencer's head to lean against her chest. - "You don't need to say anything at all, honey. You're smart, strong, and, I hope you'll always find the strength and the courage to stand up and, fight for what you want..."_

 _Spencer snuggles on her mom and, says. - "Thanks mom..."_

 _Veronica kisses Spencer's head and, says. - "We just live once, honey, so, we need to make it worthy. All I want is to see you happy, Spence..."_

 _Spencer smiles_

 _Veronica tries to make Spencer talk when she says. - "I've never seen you happy as when you were in Paris. Do you want to talk about it...?"_

 _Spencer shakes her head and, snuggles into her mom's embrace..._

 _Veronica hugs her very tight. - "I want to see you happy, you deserve to be happy. So promise me that you'll never give up on something that you can't go a day without thinking about it..."_

 _Spencer nods. - "I promise..."_

 ** _*** End of the flashback ****_**

* * *

Spencer closes her fist and, without wasting more time, she runs after the blonde before it's too late.

 ** _*** Spencer's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _There are days when you feel like you can conquer anything and it feels like everything will be okay. So, when a day starts out so well, why don't fight to always wake up with good days? Why don't fight for what makes you happy? For what you love...?_**

Outside, Alison was already on her bike, ready to go, but, the blonde freezes when she was putting on the helmet because someone yells...

Spencer says loudly. - "I've feelings!"

Alison looks at Spencer and, mumbles. - "What?"

The Hastings, who were inside the big house, go out of the house. Alison gulps when she sees the entire family reunited.

Peter frowns. - "What is happening, here...?!"

Veronica. - "Don't you dare to say a word, this is MY house, not yours..."

Peter sighs, feeling angry...

Veronica. - "The papers for the divorce are signed, take them and, leave..."

Peter doesn't move, he just stares at his daughter, Spencer. The brunette looks at her father, but, recalling the words of her mom, she keeps walking, getting closer to Alison. Spencer stands up in front of the blonde, she puts down the helmet and, caresses Alison's cheek in front of her entire family...

Alison mumbles. - "Spence, your family is there! Watching us! What are you doing?!"

Spencer. - "I... I'm saying that I've feelings for you..." (She blushes and, says with a nervous voice, but, very loud, she wanted everyone to hear what she has to say) "I've feelings for you..."

Alison bites her inner cheeks, trying to suppress her smile, but, her eyes glow, revealing how happy she's by hearing Spencer's words...

Spencer. - "I've feelings for you, like uhmmm, pulse-racing chest-pounding feelings... and, I know that there's a lot of water under this particular bridge, and, I would understand if you tell me 'no'... if you tell me: 'Spencer, I can't go through that again'. I would understand and, uhmmm... if you... if you're in love with someone else or if you're in a relationship right now..."

Alison. - "There's no one..."

Spencer. - "Huh?"

Alison looks at her in the eyes and, says. - "There has never been anyone else after you... after us..." (She smirks) "Well, some random girls, but, just flings of one night..."

The brunette chuckles. Knowing that no one has captivated the heart of the blonde after their breakup, it really gives her more guts to continue...

Spencer. - "I'm a mess..."

Alison nods. - "Yeah, you're..."

Spencer. - "I'm selfish..."

Alison nods. - "Yeah, you're..."

Spencer says with regret. - "I broke your heart and mine, just to make my Dad happy..."

Alison sighs deeply, she looks at Peter Hasting and, she just nods...

Spencer. - "But, if I let you go now without telling you that I've feelings for you. And, you just go back to your life, chasing girls because I wasn't clear..." (Deep breath) "I would never be able to forgive myself for that..."

Alison. - "Spencer, I..."

The blonde is cut off when Spencer cups Alison's face between her hands, and places a tender kiss on Alison's lips. The kiss didn't last too long, but, it was enough to leave Alison speechless and, entranced in that kiss, in her feelings that had never died for the girl she met in Paris...

Melissa teases. - "OMG! She kissed her in front of us!"

Veronica smiles. - "It was about time..."

Alex looks at her Dad, and says. - "Looks like the perfect daughter dares to defy you, Daddy... what are you going to do about that...?"

Peter doesn't say a word, he just turns around and, gets inside the house. Meanwhile, Spencer smiles while she pulls back and, see the dizzy look of Alison after their kiss...

Alison. - "I don't know what I'm supposed to say, now..."

Spencer. - "Don't say anything, just know that I've feelings for you, and, this time... this time I'm all in and, I'm planning to win you back..."

Alison smiles

Spencer says with a smug smile. - "I'm the one for you, and, I'm not going anywhere without you..."

The blonde smiles like a fool, finally, the girl she loves will fight for her...

Alison teases. - "I'll not make it so easy for you..."

Spencer smirks. - "Good, I love challenges..."

They look at each other, no words are needed, they just know how they feel, what they want, but, they don't know what destiny has prepared for them...

 ** _*** Alison's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _Nobody wakes up thinking: "My world will change today." Nobody thinks that. But, sometimes, it happens. Sometimes, we wake up, we face our fears. We take them by the hand. And we stand there waiting, hoping, ready for anything. But, we're really don't ready for everything..._**

It was a sunny day in Rosewood, Alison was riding back to the hotel and, her mind was on cloud 9 when she saw a little girl, crossing the street without an adult, chasing a balloon. Alison's eyes get bigger of concern when she sees the big truck who's driving towards the little kid. Someone is calling the kid, maybe it was her mom, but, Alison doesn't care, there's no time, she just speeds up and, drives very fast, trying to be faster than the truck...

The little girl ignores her mom who's calling her name, she just has eyes for the red balloon she got from her birthday party. In the middle of the street, the kid jumps in the air, she catches the balloon, and, she releases it again when she hears the horn of the truck...

The little kid cries scared. - "Mommy!"

Scared, the little kid freezes in front of the truck, which is just one meter of distance from her, the horrible accident looked unavoidable, but, that's the thing about fate. Everything happens for a reason...

The little kid cries scared. - "Mommy!"

The mother screams the name of the kid with fear and, before the truck could hit the little girl, a bike drives fast, grabbing the kid just in time. Alison stops the bike when they get on the other side of the street. The truck passes by, without hurting anyone...

Alison takes off her helmet and, says to the kid who's in her lap. - "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" (She frowns) "You look extremely familiar to me..."

The little girl was crying, she was scared and, when she sees Alison, she jumps into her arms, saying...

The little girl. - "Mamma! My wish came true, you're here... you saved me!"

Alison frowns. - "Mamma?! Sorry, kid, I'm not..."

The mother of the little girl screams with tears. - "Hope!"

She hasn't heard that voice in years, but, she would recognize that voice anywhere, at any time. Alison swallows hard, with the little girl in her arms, she turns towards the brunette, towards the mother of the kid she just saved, towards the brunette who's frozen in the other side of the street...

Alison looks at the little girl who's in her arms and, mumbles in shock. - "You look just like me..."

From the other side of the street, the mother says with tears in her eyes...

Emily. - "Ali..."

Alison looks at the brunette and, mumbles with watery-eyes. - "Emily..."

Both girls don't move, each one, stay on their side of the street while they stare at each other in the eyes. They haven't met in a long time, but, now, that their eyes meet again. What will happen now?

 ** _*** Alison's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _The ties that bind us are sometimes impossible to explain. They connect us even after it seems like the ties should be broken. Some bonds defy distance and time and logic; because some ties are simply... meant to be._**


	29. Arc VI: Home - 1

**Hi again, thank you so much for your comments, for all the support till now; are you ready for this roller-coaster? Don't take it personally, but, I'll play with your emotions till the last word of this arc because who doesn't love a little of drama ^^. Now, this chapter will start immediately where the previous chapter finished, Emison meeting, there will be some flashbacks linked with the arcs of Havana & Paris. Hope you like it and, thanks in advance of you've the time to leave a review...  
**

* * *

 **HOME - 1**

 _ ***** Emily's narrative (voice-over) *****_

 _ **The thing people forget is how good it can feel when you finally set secrets free. Wheter good or bad, at least they're out in the open, like it or not. And once your secrets are out in the open, you realize that you never really wanted to create those secrets...**_

Emily mumbles with watery-eyes. - "Ali..."

She didn't want to see her, she thought she was doing fine without her but, when their eyes met, all those memories, all those feelings emerged, once again.

Alison. - "Emily..."

She says her name and, that was it, the moment when the brunette realizes that she wasn't doing fine, she was just surviving without the person she loves. Like a zombie, the brunette walks towards them, towards the two blondes who are the world for her, the two girls who own her heart...

Emily softly touches Alison's cheek and, says. - "Ali..."

Alison melts to the touch, she has no words, just tears and, those tears increases when she hears...

Emily cries. - "I thought you were dead! I... I thought I would never see you again..."

Alison doesn't know what to think, what to say, what to feel. She just stays stiff, with Hope in her arms and, with a crying brunette clinging to her...

Emily cries. - "I thought you were dead for a long time!"

Alison mumbles. - "I'm sorry..."

The brunette cries, cries like she hasn't done it in years because, for the 1st time in a long, very long time, she's finally reunited with the person she has never stopped loving...

 _ ***** Alison's narrative (voice-over) *****_

 ** _When I was 5, Jason lost me in a park. I don't remember much, except that one minute I was riding the carousel, and the next, he was gone. I don't remember how I found him. I don't remember how I got home. All I remember is what happened next. He told me not to worry. He told me everything would be fine. Funny, isn't it, the way memory works? The things you can't quite remember, and the things you can never forget. There can be beauty in getting lost. Sometimes we have to get lost to find each other..._**

 _(In the Fields house)_

Emily. - "Ali..."

It's the 7th time that the brunette tries to catch Alison's attention, but, the blonde is still acting like a zombie. Everything looks so unreal for Alison. One moment she was alone in the world, and then, boom! She has a kid with the girl who was her 1st love... she has a kid, she has someone... a big smile appears on Alison's face while she realizes that she's no longer alone in this world, maybe there's a God, after all...

In the living room, little Hope was watching some cartoons while Alison was looking at her into the distance.

Emily plays with her fingers and, says with a shy voice. - "Do... do you want something to drink? Water or...?"

Alison. - "You live here...?"

Emily nods. - "Yeah, I live here with my parents and Hope..."

Alison looks at the little blonde and, says. - "Hope... it's that her name...?"

Emily nods

Alison smiles with tears in her eyes. - "It's a beautiful name..."

Emily looks at her little kid and, says while she recalls the past. - "The day they told me you were dead, I wanted to die too..." (Sad chuckle) "I never thought I could love someone else so much after you, but then, I found out I was pregnant..." (she smiles with watery-eyes) "And, she became my only hope to live in a world without you in it..."

The blonde grips over her chest, she can't describe the mix of feelings she's having right now...

Alison mumbles with tears. - "She looks just like me..."

Emily smiles with sadness. - "Yes, she does... she looks just like her mamma..."

 _Mamma_ , that word has a huge impact in the blonde. Alison's breathing picks up, she has no idea of how to process this, her breathing, her pulse go crazy and, Emily panics when she sees that Alison was having a panic attack...

Emily. - "Ali...?"

Alison mumbles out of air. - "I... I can't breathe..."

The brunette cups Alison's cheeks and, says...

Emily. - "Ali, look at me, look at me..."

The brunette tries to calm her down but, she fails with each attempt. The blonde was over the point to faint and, Emily feels the urge to do something, to comfort her, but also herself. In a moment, the brunette presses her lips against Alison's lips, They stare at each other in an odd way, as if it was a silent argument. Their glances battle each other, until their bodies loosen and, they close their eyes with tears rolling down with the same quietness than their tender kiss. Their lips softly touch and, it was like if the sun came out after a grey day, it was like drinking water in the middle of the desert, it was like recalling their 1st kiss...

 ** _*** Flashback ***_**

 _Chocolate's eyes meet with blue eyes… blue like the ocean and the brunette feels something she has never felt before. Without thinking, the tanned girl leans for a kiss and she smiles when she touches the soft pure lips of the blonde. Alison blushes, she stays frozen even after the brunette pulls back…_

 _The tanned girl smirks. – "Don't tell me it was your 1st kiss?"_

 _Alison can't speak, she just nods and the tanned girl feels happy for a reason she can't explain..._

 ** _*** End of the flashback ***_**

The panic attack of Alison vanishes and, Emily slowly steps back, licking her lips with a big smile, she loves the taste of Alison's lips...

Alison blushes. - "Why you did that...?"

Emily. - "I.. I ahmm..." (She bites her lips) "I heard once that holding your breath, it can stop a panic attack, so, when I kissed you, you held your breath..."

Alison. - "I did?!"

Emily nods. - "Yeah, you did..."

Alison. - "Ooh..."

They can't look at each other, so they look around, trying to hide their blush.

Alison mumbles. - "Thanks... I... I feel better..."

Emily smiles and, nods. - "You're welcome..."

They stay in silence for a brief moment, the blonde once again, look at the little blonde who's watching cartoons and, says with tears in her eyes...

Alison. - "She's mine...?"

Emily smiles. - "She's ours..."

Alison's tears rolls down again with a deep breathe. - "How...? I.. I thought that you lost the baby, the doctor said that..."

Emily. - "I lost our 1st baby, but, we had raw sex one last time after that... don't you remember...?"

Alison's eyes wildly open while she recalls that time...

 ** _*** Flashback ***_**

 _Alison opens her eyes and she gasps with shock when she finds Emily on top of her, rocking her hips and devouring her shaft. The stiff member was already inside the brunette, Alison has no idea of how this was happening, but it was too late to stop it…_

 _Alison grips on Emily's legs, and groans. – "Fuck!"_

 _Emily feels bad for ambushing the blonde under her sleep, but she couldn't control herself, before knowing, she was swallowing Alison's member deeply inside her wet spot._

 _Emily mumbles as she rocks her hips. – "I'm sorry, I… I…"_

 _Alison mumbles as she shuts down her eyes and nails her fingers in Emily's thigh. – "Don't talk… just move…"_

 _Emily nods, she presses her lips together and seal her lips. The brunette massages Alison's member with her internal walls, so tight, that the blonde can't find any strength to stop what they were doing. Gasping, groaning, Alison starts beginning to feel dizzy while her seminal vesicles were preparing their fluids to flow inside Emily, and Alison moans with pleasure, it feels very good, to feel those fluids accumulating in the tip of her member._

 _Alison starts moving her hips too and Emily moans louder. Like a trickle, Emily knows so well Alison's body that she can tell exactly how big the ejaculation would be at any given point. Stroking and waiting for the buildup; Emily slow down her pace, almost stopping…_

 _Alison groans. – "Don't stop…"_

 _Emily. – "I'm not stopping, I 'm just taking it slow, so you don't come too fast…"_

 _Like baking a cake, Emily controls the perfect timing, aiming carefully to their climax and maximal arousal, so she can tell when it's time to speed up. Then, the pace increases, Alison's eyes go blank and time stops… everything just stops…_

 _Pulsing, throbbing, squirting, ecstasy; Alison let out a huge breath since she had no idea she was holding so much fluids. Emily rides her slowly, she closes her eyes and lets herself enjoy the feeling of having Alison's white love juice, squirting out inside her. Each squirt is better than fireworks… better than chocolate and Emily milks Alison's member with her hips till she squeezes the last few drops out._

 _If it was rather unfortunate or amazing what just happened, both girls just lie down there… panting for a minute as they try to catch their breath..._

 ** _*** End of the flasback ***_**

Alison. - "I bought you the pill..."

Emily. - "I... I didn't take her..." (She looks at Hope and, smiles) "And, I don't regret it..."

Alison steps back with shaky legs. Her eyes wave without stop, she's in shock with the news and, Emily sees that...

Emily. - "Look at me, Ali, look at me..."

The blonde looks at her...

Emily. - "There's nothing you need to do, I... we will not ask nothing from you... you..."

Alison cut her off. - "How can you say that?! I'm her mom! She's mine... she's..." (She looks at Hope and, says with a big smile) "She's beautiful, she's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen..."

Emily looks at Hope and, smiles. - "Yes, she's the best thing that has happened to me..."

Alison was smiling till once again, a huge panic spread in her body...

Emily. - "What is wrong...?"

Alison says with a shaky voice. - "Is she... ahmm... is she like me...?"

The brunette realizes that Alison is talking about the anatomy of her body...

Emily shakes her head and, says. - "No, no, she's just a girl... she doesn't have a uhmmm... she's just a girl..."

Alison sighs with relief and, says. - "Good, she will not be called a freak, she will not suffer like me and, feel bad about herself, she..."

Emily cups Alison's cheek and, says, looking at her into the eyes. - "Ali, look at me, you're not a freak, you're a beautiful human being, you're great as you are..."

Alison gives her a tiny smile, they stare at each other in silence and, Emily closes her eyes, feeling intoxicated by the aroma of the blonde... vanilla. The brunette gets closer, taking a deep breath of the vanilla aroma and, with tears in her eyes, she mumbles...

Emily. - "I've been craving for this aroma for so long..."

Alison gulps. - "Emily..."

Emily sobs and, says with a huge pain in her eyes. - "I believed you were dead, why you let me think you were dead?!"

Alison gulps hard. - "I... I didn't it on purpose. One moment I was drowning, and then the next, I remember, was waking up in a hospital..."

Emily sobs. - "You never thought about telling me that you survived...?"

Alison says with sorrow in her voice. - "You broke my heart... I caught you in bed with someone else, so, no, I never thought you would care if I was dead or alive..."

Emily sobs with sorrow. - "You broke my heart too..."

Alison says with a bitter voice. - "You never loved me..."

Emily wants to clarify everything, but, when she see the way that Alison looks at Hope, the blonde doesn't need to say a word to Emily... the brunette understands what she wants to ask...

Emily. - "Sometimes things look bad and they're really not. Sometimes there's another explanation for what's going on, but, it's okay Ali, we can have this conversation in another time, now, you can go and, talk with her..."

The blonde smiles, she smiles like she has never done it before; the blonde walks and, sits beside the little kid and, says...

Alison. - "What are you watching...?"

Hope smiles. - "SpongeBob..."

Both blondes start talking and, Emily just watches at them in silence while she recalls the past...

 ** _*** Flashback ***_**

 _(In Paris)_

 _Two girls, becoming friends..._

 _Emily. - "It was a nice show..."_

 _Hanna. - "Thanks..."_

 _Emily looks at her and, says. - "Even if it was a great day for you, you don't look happy, why...?"_

 _Hanna sighs deeply. - "Do you have a moment to get a drink..."_

 _Emily. - "But your mom..."_

 _Hanna cut her off. - "My mom is flirting with that french man, she will be ok..." (She drags the girl with her and, says) "C'mon, I need a drink..."_

 _They get into a bar and, after some drinks, Hanna opens up, talking about her 1st bad experience in love..._

 _Hanna chuckles with sadness. - "Ali wants to stay as friends..." (Sad chuckles) "And, I couldn't say 'no', because the thought of don't have her in my life is so scary..."_

 _Emily keeps hearing everything that Hanna has to say, she hears about this 'Ali' and, somehow, she feels a big connection with this girl she doesn't know. The brunette hears everything, about NY, about Jason, about all the pain that this 'Ali' had to pass through alone and, she feels so bad for her, and, she doesn't know why..._

 _Hanna shows her a picture of her phone and, says. - "Look at her, how can you don't fall in love with her...?"_

 _Emily looks at the phone, she looks at the picture, and her jaw drops open, looking at Alison's picture..._

 _Emily says with tears. - "Ali..."_

 _Hanna mumbles drunk. - "She's the best thing I ever had and, I let her down..." (She starts to fall asleep and, says) "I wish I could be Spencer..."_

 _Emily. - "What...?! What's a Spencer...?!" (She shakes Hanna's shoulder and, says) "Hey! Don't fall asleep! Tell me where she's! Where I can find, Alison?! I need to find, Ali..."_

 ** _*** End of the flasback ***_**

The brunette mumbles with tears in her eyes while she stares at Alison and, Hope, bonding...

Emily. - "You found us..."

 _ ***** Alison's narrative (voice-over) *****_

 ** _And sometimes we find each other, only to get lost all over again. You can't always control it, the thing that's going to set you adrift. And as you stand there on, staring at the life you could have had, but, you never had, you have to accept it's gone, it's lost, just like you. All you can do now is stand very still, breathe in the moment, and try to be open to wherever the wind's going to take you next._**

 _(In Spencer's barn)_

Spencer opens the door with a big smile. - "I'm happy you called to meet..." (She frowns when she sees the look of the visitor) "Something wrong...?"

Alison takes a deep breath and, says. - "We need to talk. Can I come in...?"

Spencer nods and, the blonde gets inside. She wasn't sure what to say or why she should do, but, she was sure about one thing, she needed to be honest with Spencer...

Alison. - "I've a kid..."

Spencer. - "What?!"

Alison. - "I... I just found out I've a kid... her name is Hope and..."

Spencer cuts her off. - "Who's the mom?"

Alison. - "Emily..."

Spencer. - "Emily? Like your 1st love?"

The blonde nods and, Spencer passes beside her...

Alison. - "Spence..."

Spencer. - "If we're having this conversation, I will need a drink..."

Alison nods and, stays in silence till Spencer finishes two glasses of wine...

Spencer. - "Okay, I'm okay now..." (gulp) "Now, tell me everything..."

Alison tells her everything she knows and, once again, they stay in silence till...

Spencer. - "I... I don't know what to say..."

Alison. - "You don't need to say anything..."

Spencer. - "Are you sure it's yours? I mean... are you 100% it's your kid?"

Alison. - "She's a mini-me..." (chuckles) "She's mine, Spence, I just know..."

Spencer says with a bitter voice. - "Humanity thought that the earth wasn't round and, they were wrong..."

Alison. - "Spence, please..."

Spencer. - "You should make a DNA test... just to be sure..."

Alison sighs deeply and, shakes her head...

Spencer. - "Why now...?"

Alison sighs. - "I... I don't know why, I just know that I've lost already 4 years with Hope, I missed her birth, her 1st steps, her 1st word... I've missed so much..."

The brunette sees how broken the blonde looks so, she rushes towards her and, says...

Spencer. - "Ali, don't blame yourself... it's not your fault, you didn't know..."

Alison. - "But, I could have known, Spence! I could have been there! I... I should have looked for Emily, I..." (Sighs) "I saw her once in the airport, I... I should have approached, I should..."

Spencer hugs her and, says. - "Stop with the 'if', it will bring you nowhere..."

Alison hugs her tightly and, says. - "I've a kid, Spence..."

Spencer nods

Alison breaks the hug and, ask while she looks at her in the eyes. - "I'm a package now... can you accept me with a kid?"

Spencer gasps, not sure how she should reply that answer. And, Alison interprets Spencer's silence like a 'no'...

Alison chuckles sadly. - "You know what, forget what I just said..." (She starts walking and, says) "Sorry for bother you, I'll leave..."

The blonde was ready to leave when Spencer says...

Spencer. - "Why she didn't look for you? Why didn't she tell you about the kid...?"

Alison. - "She thought I was dead. I never looked after her, so, she just thought..."

Spencer cuts her off. - "She never tried to visit your grave? To make contact with your family...?"

Alison stays speechless, she never thought about that...

Spencer. - "I would have done it... if it was me, I would have done everything in my power to look for your grave, and at least, put flowers in your grave... I would visit your grave every day, if it was me..."

Alison gulps, they share a gaze till the brunette says...

Spencer. - "What are you going to do, Ali...?"

Alison. - "I haven't figured it out, all I know is that I want to be there for Hope, I want..."

Spencer finishes Alison's sentence. - "A family..."

Alison. - "A home... I want to build a home for my kid..."

Spencer. - "And, in that home... Am I in it or it's Emily in it?"

Alison takes a deep breath and says. - "I... I don't know..."

Spencer. - "Do you have feelings for her... for Emily?"

Alison sadly chuckles. - "When I saw her again, it was like all those memories coming back to live, the bad the good, everything and, I don't know... I guess we always keep feelings for our 1st love..."

Spencer closes her fists tight...

Alison looks at her and, says. - "I'm a mess right now Spence and, while I figure out what is happening with me, please figure out too if you can get on board with a kid in the picture..."

Spencer. - "And, what if I can't? What if I don't want kids at all...?"

Alison. - "I want kids, I love kids, I've a kid, so, no matter how strong are my feelings for you, if it's between you and Hope... I'll always choose her..."

The blonde walks away, and, while she walks out the barn, she sees how Spencer is torn with the news, because she really doesn't want kids. Feeling sad, heartbroken, Alison goes to her hotel room...

 _ ***** Alison's narrative (voice-over) *****_

 ** _Sometimes our life changes quickly and completely, and we're left with only the choice of what to do next..._**

 _(At Radley Hotel at night)_

Emily was working as a bartender in the hotel, she was cleaning some glasses when someone sits on the drinking bar. The brunette looks up and, gasps in shock when she recognizes the girl who's sitting there...

 ** _*** Flashback ***_**

 _(In Paris)_

 _Following the address that Hanna wrote her, Emily walks with shaky steps towards Alison's apartment. She has no idea of what to say, but, she needs to see her, she needs to really see Alison. She needs..._

 _Spencer giggles. - "Ali! Stop it! We're in public!"_

 _The blonde bites Spencer's ear, she spoons the brunette against the wall and, says with a cocky voice..._

 _Alison. - "Don't tell me that's not thrilling to do it outside..."_

 _Spencer. - "I will never do it outside!"_

 _Alison pouts_

 _Spencer smirks. - "No matter how much you pout, I'll not do it outside..."_

 _Alison pouts sad and, then, Spencer says with a sexy voice..._

 _Spencer. - "But, I can do that thing I do with my tongue.. twice..."_

 _Alison smiles like a fool, she holds Spencer, bridal style and, the other brunette protests, but, she's smiling when the blonde carries her upstairs to their apartment..._

 _Spencer. - "You're a horny girl!"_

 _Alison pecks Spencer's lips and, says. - "Just for you, just for you my love..."_

 _Emily looks at her with a broken heart and, says. - "Ali..." (She turns back and, says with a sad voice) "I.. I should let you be happy with her..."_

 ** _*** Ends of the Flashback ***_**

Spencer waves her hand. - "Hey! Stop daydreaming!"

Emily shakes her head. - "Sorry, sorry... uhmmm... what I can give you...?"

Spencer. - "Whisky on the rocks, please..."

Emily nods and, makes the drink. It was a long night and, the odd silence between the two brunettes wasn't helping till...

Spencer mumbles. - "I hate your name..."

Emily frowns. - "Excuse me...?!"

Spencer says while she drinks. - "The name 'Emily'... I hate it..."

Emily. - "How do you know that..." (Spencer points out towards Emily's working badge and, the brunette says) "Ooh... right..."

Spencer sighs. - "Sorry, it's nothing against you, it's just that..."

Emily. - "You hate my name..."

Spencer nods

Emily refills Spencer's glass and, says. - "Why? If I can ask..."

Spencer drinks and, says. - "Because 'Emily' is the name of the girl who wants to steal my happy ending..."

Emily doesn't reply, she stays in silence because she's not trying to steal anything, she didn't even want to meet with Alison. Thinking that it was the best for the blonde...

Spencer finishes her drink and, says. - "I love someone and, she still loves me too..."

Emily mumbles. - "She... she said that...?"

Spencer. - "She said that she has feelings for me, I'm still in her heart..."

Emily tries her best to don't look heart broken...

Spencer. - "I'm in her heart, but..."

Emily refills Spencer drinks and, says. - "But...?"

Spencer keeps drinking and, says. - "But, I don't think that I'm the only one in her heart..."

Emily. - "What do you mean...?"

Spencer. - "She said that she is confused about her feelings, about what she has to do, she said that she has things to figure out now that she just found out she has a kid and, I... she... we don't know where that leave us..." (She plays with her glass of whiskey and, says) "I... I don't like kids... but, she wants kids, she loves kids, she has this freaking fantasy of a big house with lots of kids..."

Both girls picture in their mind, Alison with lots of babies around her and, both chuckle with that thought...

Spencer smiles. - "I don't like kids, but, I think I would love hers..." (She looks at Emily for advice and, says) "Or, what do you think?"

Emily. - "Huh?!"

Spencer. - "What do you think I should do? I mean, she has a kid with this 'Emily', her 1st love. Being realistic, the odds are against me, so, what should I do...?"

Emily thinks about it, and, says from the heart. - "I believe that when you love someone, it's worth fighting for, no matter what the odds..."

Spencer smiles and, she says while she pays her drinks. - "You're right, Alison is worth fight for... I'll not give up without a fight..." (She waves her hand, and, says while she leaves) "Thanks for the advice..."

Emily sees Spencer's determination and, she stays there, thinking about the advice she just gave to Spencer...

 ** _*** Emily's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _Life isn't always a fairy tale. Sometimes, things don't work out the way we want them to... but, is that reason enough to stop trying? Is that reason enough to don't fight for what we want...? For what we desire...?_**

The blonde was getting out the shower when she hears the knocking at her door and, thinking it was room service, she puts on the bathrobes and, walks towards the door to open it, and, it was like opening a door to the past...

 _ ***** Flashback *****_

 _Thinking it was room service, Alison opens the door but her jaw drops open when she realizes it wasn't room service, well, at least not the kind of 'room service' she was expecting._

 _A sexy tanned girl walks in without asking permission to get inside the room; Alison closes quickly the door when she sees the other girl, taking off her dress… dropping it in the floor… staying almost naked, no bra… just wearing a beautiful sexy thong…_

 _Alison. – "Wha-….?!"_

 _The tanned girl. – "I charge for hour… only cash… no kiss in the lips and no raw… always with protection…" (She stares at the blonde and says) "Even if you're a girl, I don't do unprotected sex…"_

 _Alison just swallows hard, staring at the beautiful girl in front of her… Alison was entranced in her… she was so damn beautiful; a slim body with perfect tanned skin and beautiful long legs… Alison roams her eyes up and down, staring at the girl without blinking and then, her eyes stay glued on the sexy black thong the tanned girl was wearing…_

 _Alison mutters. – "Ahm… ah… what… what… what is happening….?"_

 _ ***** End of the flashback *****_

Alison mumbles, standing at the door. - "Ahmm... Emily?"

The way Alison is looking at her, it gives her all the guts to keep going. Emily walks in the room without asking permission. Like the 1st time they met, she walks in, taking off her dress and dropping it on the floor.

Alison blushes. - "Emily... what are you doing?!"

Just wearing a beautiful black sexy thong and high heels, Emily stands in the middle of the room and, says...

Emily. - "I hate the way you look at me, with so much pain, with so much sorrow..."

Alison gulps. - "Emily..."

Emily. - "I hate the fact you think I don't love you, I hate to think that I've no chance to be with you, I hate that I can't stop loving you! I hate the fact you never looked for me..."

Alison cut her off. - "You never looked for me, either..."

Emily. - "Huh...?"

The blonde steps forwards, closing the distance between them and, says...

Alison. - "Did you ever thought about looking for me...?"

Emily. - "I thought you were dead!"

Alison. - "And, if it was me! At least, I would put flowers on your grave!"

Emily gulps

Alison. - "Someone who really loved me would have visited my grave at least... or that's what I heard..."

Emily gulps

Alison. - "I didn't look for you, but, you also didn't look for me either..."

Emily thinks about it, if she would just look for Alison's grave, if she would try harder to find out what happened with the blonde, maybe everything would be so different. Feeling a huge wave of guilt and regret, tears appear in Emily's eyes when the brunette says...

Emily. - "I hate so much my regrets, I hate so much how things turned out for us, and, I constantly torture myself, wondering with 'what if"..." (Deep sighs) "But, I can't turn back time, I can't rewind and, do things different..."

The brunette closes the gap between them and, Alison gulps, feeling Emily's almost naked body so close to her...

Alison mumbles. - "Emily, you're too close, you..."

Emily roams her fingers around Alison and, says. - "You know me like no one else, you're the 1st person to accept me and, love me... really love me... and, it's probably crazy to just think that you can still love me, right?"

Alison takes a deep breath and, says. - "I... I don't know what to feel, since I saw you again, all the memories of our big moments came back to me and, it's..."

Emily. - "Overwhelming..."

Alison nods. - "Yeah, it's overwhelming..."

They look at each other in the eyes in silence till...

Emily. - "I love you..."

Alison shakes her head. - "Don't... don't say that... don't..."

Emily cut her off with a kiss in the lips, it was soft, brief but intoxicated. Hard to resist the temptation of don't prolong it...

Alison tries to push her away when she says. - "No, we can't, please I..."

Emily pleads while she tries to reach Alison's lips. - "Please, Ali, kiss me, kiss me, kiss me..."

Alison closes her eyes and, shakes her head when she pushes Emily away from her. - "Stop saying that! Just stop!"

The brunette falls into the bed, she leans over her elbows when she says with a hurting voice...

Emily. - "Ali... am I really so bad?" (She looks at herself and, says) "Do I really look so bad...?"

Alison looks at Emily in her bed, she roams her eyes all over the tanned skin of the brunette and, she can't help it, the attraction is too strong. The blonde slowly crawls in bed, she softly caresses Emily's legs and, bites her lips, feeling the heat growing up between her legs...

Emily mumbles. - "Ali...?"

Alison looks at her and, says. - "No, you're not bad, I'm..."

Emily. - "Wh...?"

The blonde cut her off with a kiss. And this kiss wasn't close-mouthed like the previous ones, this time, it was full on, open-mouthed, desperate, slippery, messy. Alison was devouring Emily's mouth with hunger and, the brunette was loving it, each second of it...

 ** _*** Emily's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _We can choose to be afraid of it, to stand there trembling not moving, assuming the worst that can happen or we step forward into the unknown and assume it will be great... it will be what we always dreamed off..._**


	30. Arc VI: Home - 2

**Hi again, why so fast? Well, because I love the drama on this ^^ and, you have no idea of what is coming ^^. Now, this chapter will start immediately where the previous chapter finished. Hope you like it and, thanks in advance of you've the time to leave a review...  
**

* * *

 **HOME - 2**

 _ ***** Alison's narrative (voice-over) *****_

 ** _Emotions are messy. Feelings are overwhelmed, and, the more you try to avoid them, the harder it becomes to turn them off. You become a barometer of need & desire and, all you need is a taste of pure lust to loss control and, stop thinking rationally..._**

A quiet whimper comes out of Emily's mouth and, the blonde feels so aroused. Alison's hands slide over Emily's tanned skin, and, god if it felt nice to touch her soft perfect skin once again...

Alison moans. - "You feel so, so good..."

Emily smiles, she feels happy to know that she can wake up so much desire in Alison. They keep making out and, rolling in bed till Alison stays on top of the brunette, and like the most natural thing of the world, the brunette spreads her legs, inviting the blonde to get closer. The blonde smiles when Emily wraps her legs around her hips, pushing her to get closer, and like a hungry animal, Alison groans when the bulge between her legs starts bunching up in. Emily feels it too, she starts panting, she can feels the heated massive erection of Alison, clumping up to make contact with her wet thong...

Emily whimpers. - "Ali..."

The blonde closes her eyes, she can't control herself, she can't stop rubbing herself against Emily's wet thong and, both girls rock their hips, loving the friction of their bodies. Emily buries her head back on the pillows while she screams Alison's name non-stop. Hearing Emily's panting was like a siren's song, lulling Alison to keep doing naughty things to the brunette. With a hand around Emily's waist, the blonde keeps Emily in balance while she uses her other hand to take off the wet thong of the brunette. The blonde removes the thong and, Emily undoes the knot of Alison's bathrobes; now, both girls stay completely naked and, they take a moment to look at each other...

Emily. - "I forgot how beautiful you are..."

Alison smiles, she leans towards the brunette and, once again, she catches Emily's lips. No one has kissed her like that in years, no one has touched her like that in years, Emily melts with each touch of the blonde, and, it's not because no one hasn't tried to make her cum, but, because just Alison has the power to wake up this lust on her...

Alison says while she kisses her way towards Emily's legs. - "You're so beautiful, so exquisite..."

Emily smiles with the compliment, and then, her jaw drops down, shaking while the blonde starts devouring her folds...

Emily. - "Fuck! Ali!"

The blonde devours Emily's folds and, hums each time that she strokes her tongue around Emily's sensitive spot. It was sweet, so sweet and addictive to taste all the juices of the brunette that Alison just nails her mouth very deeply into Emily's core...

Emily moans. - "Fuck!"

The brunette rocks her hips against Alison's face, she grips so hard on the sheets and, pushes her head back, against the pillows while she feels her climax arriving.

Emily screams with pleasure. - "ALISON!"

The orgasm spreads all over Emily, her body shakes and, the brunette squirts like she hasn't done it in a long, very long time. The brunette keeps panting, she mumbles nonsense while Alison drinks every sweet juice that the brunette shoots out from her folds. With errating breathing, Emily passes out when Alison climbs up to continue their naughty activities...

Alison. - "Emily...?"

The brunette is so relaxed, that she's already snoring and, the blonde chuckles when she sees the brunette sleeping, with a satisfactory smile on her lips...

Alison kisses Emily's cheek and, says. - "Sweet dreams, Em..."

The blonde covers their naked bodies with the sheets and, spoons them, they lie together and, Emily smiles under her sleep when she feels Alison's warm arms, wrapping around her waist. They cuddle together like old times and, it was all what Emily could have dreamed of...

 _ ***** Emily's narrative (voice-over) *****_

 ** _No one likes to lose control, we see it as a sign of weakness, of not being up to the circumstances. But there are times when you can't stop it, there are times when your world can't stop spinning and, you realize that no matter how hard you fight it, you fall, you lose control. And, it's scary as hell. But, maybe, you don't have to free-falling alone, maybe, someone else can be there to catch you..._**

The next day, Emily wakes up, feeling sore, but a good sore, the kind of sore that she hasn't felt in years. Memories of last night appears in her mind and, the brunette smiles, with a big smile when she realizes that she's in Alison's arms. The brunette moves a little, and she bites her lips when she feels something stiff, tickling her butt...

Emily. - "Ali..."

The blonde was still asleep, but, her body looked very awake, especially her stiff shaft that was tickling against Emily's butt. Feeling aroused, Emily waves her hips, up and down, till the morning boner of the blonde slides down, between Emily's legs, touching Emily's wet folds. Alison groans under her sleep and, Emily puts her fist in her mouth, trying to control her panting. The brunette slowly strokes Alison's member, rubbing herself against it, and, the wet soft heated friction, it wakes Alison up...

Alison groans. - "Emily..."

The brunette guides Alison's hands to play with her hard nipples and, the blonde obeys while she moves her hips, rubbing herself against Emily's wet folds...

Emily moans. - "Ali... Ali, put it in... Ali..."

Alison bites Emily's ear and, says. - "Sssshhh... this feels good... let's keep it like this..."

And, it did feel good, so good that Emily buries her face against the pillow while Alison increases the swing of her hips. Both girls were over the point to cum, and, to push their climax a little higher, Alison nibbles Emily's neck while her hands play with Emily's boobs...

Emily whimpers. - "Ali..."

The blonde moves one hand to the south, and, rubbing Emily's clit it was all that they needed to finally climax...

Alison groans. - "Fuck! Emily!"

It wasn't inside her, but, the brunette can feel it, the pulsating, the trembling, hot member pouring all over the sheets and over Emily's legs, it was the sweetest sensation that Emily has felt in a long, very long time...

Alison whispers. - "God, that felt so good..."

Emily smiles. - "It did... it really felt very good..."

The brunette rolls in bed and, when she's face to face with the blonde, she's happily glowing...

Emily shyly smiles. - "Hi..."

Alison softly caresses Emily's cheek and says. - "Hi..."

Emily gets closer and, she smiles when Alison hugs her, tangling their naked bodies...

Alison holds Emily into her arms and, says. - "What are we doing, Em...?"

Emily snuggles into Alison's embrace and, says. - "We're hugging..."

Alison chuckles. - "No that, I mean, this... us... I..."

The brunette puts her finger against Alison's lips, stopping her to keep talking. They look at each other in the eyes and, the brunette says...

Emily. - "I don't want to talk about it, now..."

Alison. - "Em..."

 _Em,_ hearing Alison says her nickname, it makes her so damn happy that she can't stop smiling...

Emily. - "I'm having a great morning today, so, please, don't talk about anything, I know we have lots of things to talk about, but, right now, please Ali, please just let me enjoy this moment..."

Alison feels so confused, she never expected to be wrapped around Emily's finger so fast, but, God! Emily is like a good wine, the years have made her just more exquisite and, the blonde finds no strength to fight this desire of being close to her...

Alison nods. - "Okay... just for today..."

The brunette smiles, she pecks Alison lips and, keeps stealing kisses when she says...

Emily. - "So, what do you wanna do now...?"

Alison smiles and, there is a spark in her eyes because she has something in mind...

 ** _*** Emily's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _Who gets to determine when the old ends and the new begins? It's not a day on a calendar, not a birthday, not a new year. It's an event — big or small, something that changes us, ideally it gives us hope, a new way of living and looking at the world. Letting go of old habits, old memories. What's important is that we never stop believing we can have a new beginning. But it's also important to remember that amid all the crap are a few things really worth holding on to..._**

 _(In the Zoo)_

Hope smiles. - "I wanna see Pumba!"

Alison frowns. - "Pumba?"

Emily. - "Her favorite movie is the lion king and, she loves Pumba..."

Alison. - "Ooh, I see... I will have to watch it, then..."

The little blonde swings while her two mommies hold her by the arms...

Alison asks. - "Are you happy, Hope?"

The little blonde smiles and, Alison smiles too, it's for moments like this that she wants to live for. It was supposed to be a nice 'family' day at the zoo, Hope has been wanting to visit the Zoo for a long time, but, Emily has never made the time to bring her till now. They were having a great time till Emily receives a call...

Alison. - "Something important...?"

Emily. - "Ahmm... I... well... I... it's... it's my Mom, yeah, my mom... ahmm, my parents are out of town and, since she's not in town, she wants me to help in the church, on her behalf..."

The brunette looks torn, nervous, so, the blonde says...

Alison. - "You should go..."

Emily. - "What?! No! I'm here with you and, Hope and,..."

Alison. - "And, if you stay with us, you'll constantly think of what your mom asked you to do... so, go, do whatever you need to do for your mom..."

Emily looks at their kid and, says. - "But, Hope wanted to come so badly and..."

Alison. - "I'll stay with her and, we will not leave till we find this Pumba, she's so desperate to see..."

Both girls chuckle...

Emily pouts. - "I don't want to go..."

Alison kisses Emily's cheek and, says. - "But, you have to..." (She smiles) "It's nice that you care so much about your parents..."

Emily looks at her with a mix of emotions. Alison doesn't know why, but, she can see that lots of things are happening in Emily's mind...

Emily. - "It's thanks to you that I got reunited with my parents... I didn't have the chance to tell you back then, thank you for that..."

Alison blushes and, shakes her head. - "It was nothing..."

Emily. - "It was everything..."

They look at each other and, for a moment, Alison thinks about leaning towards the brunette to kiss her, but, something stops her...

Alison. - "You should go..."

Emily. - "Are you sure? We came in my car and..."

Alison. - "I'll look for an uber or something, don't worry. We will be okay, Em. Trust me, okay...?"

Emily trusts her with her life, so, she just nods, she kisses Hope's cheeks and, Alison's cheek. The blonde follows Emily with her eyes, and she takes a deep breath while she watches the brunette walking away...

Alison mumbles to herself. - "God.. what I'm gonna do...?"

The blonde disconnects herself from reality for a brief moment, thinking what she's doing, and what she's supposed to do with Emily and...

Alison. - "Hope, give me your hand..." (She looks around her and says with fear) "Hope?!"

It was a second, she got distracted just a second and, she regrets it so badly now that she doesn't see her kid anywhere...

Alison screams. - "HOPE!"

Like a crazy person, she looks around, looking for the little blonde, and, while she's trying to find Hope, the little Hope finds someone else...

 ** _*** Spencer's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _After careful consideration and many sleepless nights, here's what I've decided. There's no such thing as a grown-up. We move on, we move out, we move away from our families and form our own. But the basic insecurities, the basic fears and all those old wounds just grow up with us. We get bigger, we get taller, we get older. But, for the most part, we're still a bunch of kids, running around the playground, trying desperately to fit in, trying so hard to be loved and, find that happy ending we just see in fairy tales..._**

Spencer huffs over the phone while she walks. - "Remember me why I had to come to the freaking Zoo!"

Melissa. - "Because we own the Zoo and, someone from the family had to represent the family during the meeting..."

Spencer. - "And, why it had to be me?!"

Melissa smirks. - "Because neither Alex or me, want to be there..."

Spencer rolls her eyes

Melissa smirks. - "Have fun playing with the monkeys, Spence..."

The call ends and, Spencer keeps walking. She frowns because she has no idea in what direction it's the parking. The meeting has just finished, and she can't wait to leave the place, so, she turns her head in all directions, she starts walking, distracted when she runs into someone who looks very familiar to her...

Spencer. - "Sorry kid, I didn't mean to push you..."

Hope cries. - "I wanna my Mommy!"

Spencer looks at the little kid and, frowns. - "A little Ali...?"

It's funny how tiny is our world, how our paths cross under the most unthinkable circumstances and, mostly, it's very funny how destiny plays its cards to mess with us, with our feelings, with our hearts...

Alison screams. - "HOPE! Hope where are you?! H..."

Spencer yells. - "Ali! Over here!"

The blonde turns around and, raises an eyebrow. - "Spence...?!" (She wildly opens her eyes when she sees who Spencer has in her arms) "Hope!"

Spencer walks with the little kid in her arms and, says. - "You were right, she looks just like you..."

Seeing Spencer, it always makes her happy, but, now, she's really thrilled of joy to see her...

Alison takes Hope from Spencer's arm and, says. - "Thank you for finding her..."

Spencer. - "I'm not an expert with kids, but, I'm very sure you shouldn't leave them walking alone..."

Alison. - "I got distracted just for a second, it has been just a second, and then, she was gone, and I..."

Spencer pats Alison's back and, says. - "Breathe Ali, breathe, she's fine..."

Alison looks at Hope and, says while she hugs her. - "I'm doing an awful work at this..."

Spencer. - "Don't be so hard with yourself... there's no manual to be a parent, but, I believe that the most important thing is to care... and, it's obvious that you care for her so, if you ask me, you're going through the best path..."

Alison smiles. - "Thanks Spence. So, you, in the Zoo... can I ask why?"

Spencer. - "I own the Zoo..."

Alison. - "Wow... you really are wealthy..."

Spencer rolls her eyes and, blushes. - "Shut up..."

They both chuckle and, keep talking till...

Hope pouts. - "I wanna see Pumba..."

Alison. - "Oh, yeah right, the pig..."

Spencer raises an eyebrow. - "Pumba is not a pig, it's a wild boar..."

Alison smirks. - "You know Pumba...?"

Spencer mumbles. - "I might have a thing for Disney's movies..."

Alison chuckles

Spencer. - "Hey! You better don't tell this to anyone or I'll kill you!"

Alison smirks. - "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me..."

Spencer rolls her eyes...

Alison sees the map of the zoo and, says. - "Ok, so, we will see the pig first and, then, we should see the black & white bear and, then..."

Spencer. - "Panda..."

Alison. - "What?"

Spencer. - "Its name is: Panda bear, not black & white bear..."

Alison rolls her eyes. - "Potato, patato..."

Spencer groans and, takes Hope into her arms. - "Oh for lord's sake!"

Alison. - "What are you doing?"

Spencer. - "It's obvious that you know nothing about animals, you suck as a tour guide in the zoo..."

Alison rolls her eyes. - "It's not so big deal..."

Spencer. - "It's a huge deal, Ali! Right now, her mind is like a little sponge. All you say to her, it will be registered in her mind as if it was the truth and, I can't stay here and, do nothing while you fill her little mind with incorrect data..."

Alison rolls her eyes while, Spencer looks at Hope and, says...

Spencer. - "Let's see Pumba, also called wild boar..." (She starts walking with Hope in her arms and, says) "The wild boar is also known as the wild swine and..."

Alison rolls her eyes and, mumbles. - "Boring..."

Spencer and, Hope looks at Alison and, say at the unison. - "Ssshhh!"

Alison chuckles and, stays in silence while Spencer talks. They visit all the animals, and, Hope is very attentive to everything that Spencer says, and, Alison smiles, she never thought she would see them, bonding like this...

Hope points out towards an animal and says. - "Ellfunt!"

Spencer nods. - "Yes, it's an elephant..."

Alison. - "Wow, it's so big..." (She looks at her right and, says with a big smile) "Look! That lady is painting the faces of the kids like animals! I wanna try that!"

Spencer. - "You're not a kid..."

Alison pouts. - "But, but... Hope wants to do it too, right Hope?"

Now, both blonde pout and, Spencer rolls her eyes because how can she say 'not to those blue eyes. In the end, the 3 of them end with the face painted. Alison like a lion, Hope like a little deer and, Spencer like a tiger...

Alison teases. - "You look hot like, tigress..."

Spencer blushes and, mumbles. - "Shut up..."

 ** _*** Toby's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _In general, people can be categorized in one of two ways those who love surprises and those who don't. Whoever said "What you don't know can't hurt you", was a complete and total moron. Because for most people I know, not knowing is the worst feeling in the world. But as human beings, sometimes it's better to stay in the dark, because in the dark there may be fear, but there's also hope..._**

 _(In the Brew)_

Emily. - "Sorry, I'm late..."

Toby smiles. - "Don't worry, I didn't wait too long..."

He tries to kiss her, but, the brunette shyly smiles and, gives him the cheek. He frowns, something is off, but, decides not to make a big deal about it, but...

Emily. - "We need to talk..."

Toby nods. - "Okay, is this about my marriage proposal? Because I know that you're having doubts about it, but, we're great together and, I love Hope as if she was mine and..."

Emily sighs deeply. - "Toby, I... I... I cheated on you..." (gulp) "Last night... and, this morning..."

Toby stays speechless, he didn't see this coming, he really was in the dark...

Emily. - "Ali is in town..."

Toby. - "What?"

The brunette looks at him in the eyes, she gulps hard because she really cares for Toby, but, she can't love him, not in the way he wants...

Emily. - "I... she... Alison knows about Hope... she's with her right now in the Zoo..."

Toby mumbles. - "I was supposed to bring Hope to the Zoo next weekend..." (He looks at his pocket and, says) "I got the tickets and, all..."

Emily cries. - "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry..." (She gives him the ring and, says) "I know that I asked you time to think about it, but, now... I don't have anything to think about it, I know what I want and, it's not you..."

Toby grips hard on the little box, he takes deep breath while he tries to control the anger, the pain he's feeling. Since the moment he met Emily, he fell in love with the brunette. He has been a good friend, supportive boyfriend, waiting that all his actions could make Emily to fall in love with him too, he had this hope to really make a family with her, but now, with the Ex in the picture... that fantasy starts to vanish in front of his eyes...

Emily. - "I... I want to be with Ali... I love Ali, I..." (She looks at his broken look, but, she continues) "I'm sorry, Toby but..."

Toby. - "Does she know?"

Emily. - "Huh?"

Toby. - "Did you tell her that you saw her in Paris and, you didn't approach...? Does she know about us? Does she know that I've been there for you and Hope all this time...?"

Emily shakes her head and, Toby sighs deeply when he grabs the little box and, says with a bitter voice...

Toby. - "How do you expect to work out things with her if you can't be honest with her..?"

The brunette sighs deeply,, she knows she has to talk with the blonde and, she wants to but, she's not ready to do it, not yet...

Toby stands up and, says. - "I left some things in your house, after my shift I'll pass by to take them back, okay?"

Emily has no words to say, she just nods and, stays alone in the Brew, thinking aboout the decisions she's making and, in the things she needs to figure out...

 ** _*** Spencer's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _There's an old proverb that says you can't choose your family. You take what the fates hand you. And like them or not, love them or not, understand them or not, you cope. Then there's the school of thought that says the family you're born into is simply a starting point. They feed you, and clothe you, and take care of you until you're ready to go out into the world and find your own place in the world... your own home... your own family..._**

Alison. - "Thank you for the ride..."

The brunette turns off her car and, nods, she looks at her backseat and, smiles when she sees Hope, happily sleeping...

Spencer. - "She's smart..."

Alison looks at Hope and, smiles. - "She's..." (She looks at Spencer and, says) "Thank you for the guide tour too, she loved it..."

Spencer. - "She really put attention to everything I said, it makes me happy that I could impart some knowledge to her..."

Alison smirks. - "Then, I know who bring with us when we will need to visit a museum..."

Both girls chuckle, not too loud because they don't want to wake up the little girl. Alison looks at Hope, she smiles, and she feels so happy for the wonderful time they had at the Zoo, she's so entranced in Hope that she doesn't notice when Spencer leans towards her till Spencer's lips brush hers. First it was innocently, like a tease, but, the tease became heated, fiery, passionate and demanding. Alison needed to pull away before she loses herself, but she can't seem to... in this minty moment, her senses have been seduced and she can no longer think straight. Alison whispers slowly Spencer's name, prolonging each letter as if to savor them and, a big smirk appears on Spencer lips because never before has her name ever felt so wonderful...

Spencer steps back and, says. - "Let's keep it PDA..."

Alison chuckles and, nods. - "Yeah, right..."

They look at each other...

Spencer. - "I messed up your make-up..."

Alison blushes. - "It's ok, I don't regret it..."

They smile and, god, Alison loves that smile, those lips, but...

Alison. - "We should be going..." (She tries to take off the belt of the car, but, Spencer stops her and, she gulps) "Spence...?"

Spencer. - "We have a great time today at the Zoo, right?"

Alison smiles and, nods. - "We did... I loved it pretty much. And, you...?"

Spencer smiles. - "I loved it too..."

They smile and, keep looking at each other in the eyes...

Spencer. - "I can deal with the combo..."

Alison. - "Huh...? What are you talking about...?"

Spencer looks at the little Hope and, says. - "I'm not the mommy type, but, your kid or all the kids you wanna have, I really believe I will love them all... and, today was a proof of that..."

Alison. - "Spence... what are you trying to tell me...?"

Spencer. - "That you've a choice... you have a choice to make..."

Alison gulps. - "Spence..."

Spencer cuts her off. - "I'm not asking for an answer now, don't rush into making a decision before you're ready..."

Alison nods, she knows she needs to figure out what to do and, think about it very well before rushing into anything...

Spencer. - "Just know that..." (She smiles looking at Alison's eyes and, she says) "I love you... I'm in love with you, I've been in love with you like... forever..."

Alison blushes. - "Spence..."

Spencer. - "I know that I'm late, I know that I've let you down, but, if you give me a chance, if you let me be part of your lives, yours and Hope's, I will do everything in my power to never let you down again..."

Alison mumbles. - "I don't know what to say..."

Spencer. - "You don't need to say anything, just... take your time, you know, take all the time you need because you've a choice to make and, when I had a choice to make in Paris, I chose wrong... so take all the time you need. I'm not going anywhere..."

Alison takes a deep breath, taking in all that Spencer is telling her...

 ** _*** Emily's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _We all go through life like bulls in a china shop. A chip here, a crack there. Doing damage to ourselves, to other people... The problem is trying to figure out how to control the damage we've done, or that's been done to us. Sometimes the damage catches us by surprise. Sometimes we think we can fix the damage. And sometimes the damage is something we can't even see it coming..._**

 _(In the Fields house)_

Emily was watching through the window, she saw the unfamiliar car, she recognized the brunette who was driving it, and, she wanted to scream, she wanted to go out the house and make a scene, especially when she saw them kissing. But, she didn't... she just watched in silence while she smashed the little Teddy bear she had between her hands...

Emily looks at the mess and, sighs. - "God, Hope will be mad because I tore apart her teddy bear..."

Toby looks at her with a little box between his hands and, says. - "I still love you, Emily..."

Emily gulps hard. - "Please Toby, leave by the back door, she can't see you..."

Toby chuckles sadly. - "I knew you would eventually break my heart, but, I never thought that it would be like this..."

Emily. - "I'm sorry Toby, I'm really sorry. But, I love Alison..."

Toby. - "But, she's not in love with you. She's in love with that girl from Paris, and she's not even trying to hide it... why you want to stick around for that...?"

Emily runs a hand through her hair, he's right, but, she knows she needs to try to get back with Alison, she needs to risk it all for her. Toby leaves by the back door, and, the brunette stays alone looking at the two girls who're talking in the car. Sorrow, jealousy, anger, so many emotions were overwhelming Emily's mind when she hears the knocking on the door. It takes the best of her to open the door without snapping. But, when she sees Alison's face, when she sees the messy makeup, she can't take it...

A strong slap hit Alison's face and, the blonde wants to get angry, but, when she sees the pain in Emily's eyes, she can't be angry...

Alison. - "Emily, I..."

Emily takes a sleeping Hope from Alison's arm, and says. - "I can't see you, right now..."

Alison. - "Em..."

Emily. - "The next time that you decide to introduce someone to Hope, you need to consult it with me 1st... got it?!"

Alison gasps and, nods. The brunette wanted to slam the door in front of Alison's face, but, she's stopped when the blonde put her hand over the door...

Emily. - "Leave now..."

Alison. - "No..."

Emily. - "Alison!"

Alison. - "We have been through a lot, I'm a mess, I'm selfish, I'm a wrecking ball and, I think that by now, you've a pretty good idea that I've feelings for someone else..."

Emily gulps hard

Alison. - "But..."

Emily. - "But...?"

Alison. - "But, I need to talk with you, we need to talk, really talk and clear the air between us because I'm done with this miscommunication between you and me. So, please, let me in and, lets talk..."

Emily takes a deep breath and, she steps aside, Alison gets inside the house and, takes a deep breath, trying to prepare herself to have the conversation that might define the future for them...

 ** _*** Emily's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _We look for comfort wherever we can find it. We're open to things happening to us, and, we hope against all logic, against all encouragement to be able to fix things, to fix us... to make it better, but, do we...? Do we really can fix it? Do we really can make it better?_**


	31. Arc VI: Home - 3

**Hi again, thank you for your reviews and sharing your thoughts about this story, I really appreciate it. Just remember that Alison is no longer the naive innocent girl that Emily met on the 1st arc. Alison is a player, is sassy, is cocky, she's no longer the person she used to be. Now, this chapter will start immediately where the previous chapter finished. Hope you like it and, thanks in advance of you've the time to leave a review...  
**

* * *

 **HOME - 3**

 _ ***** Alison's narrative (voice-over) *****_

 ** _I remember once in school someone saying I came from a broken home. That's what they used to call it when your parents got divorced, or separate or when you hadn't parents at all. When I heard that as a kid, I wondered if broken homes were where broken people lived. It was silly, I mean I was just a little kid. But, to this day I still wonder... I still wonder if I'm broken... if my Home is broken..._**

Alison. - "I know you're mad at me, but..."

Emily. - "But...?"

The blonde points out towards the sleeping little girl that the brunette has between her arms when she says...

Alison. - "But, can I... can I put her in bed...? I mean, I... I've never... and I wish I had done it before but... I..."

The brunette chuckles when she hears the rambling speech of Alison, it brings back old memories and, somehow, she doesn't look so angry anymore...

Emily nods. - "Yeah, you can tuck Hope in bed..."

Alison mumbles a 'thank you' when she takes the sleeping kid from Emily's arms. And, it's funny how love works, because at this moment, with Hope in her arms, the blonde can't remember why they were in such a bad mood. The blonde tucks Hope in bed, she softly brushes the golden hair of her kid, just enough to get a great view of her angelic face, and, God! She was the prettiest thing that Alison has ever seen in her life...

Alison softly kisses Hope's front-head and, whispers. - "Sweet dreams, my baby girl..."

Sitting on the edge of the bed, the blonde takes a moment for herself, she wants to cherish this moment and, prolong it as much as possible. But, standing in Hope's bedroom for the 1st time, Alison can't stop looking around the room. The blonde sees family pictures, drawings of Hope, toys... so many things, so many memories and, in all of that, she's a complete stranger...

The brunette leaned against the door frame when Alison starts crying in silence. She was mad at her, she was furious with the blonde, she was...

Alison cries with so much pain in her voice. - "I've been missing out on everything..."

Emily was supposed to be mad at Alison, she was supposed to snap against the blonde, but, when she sees the tears of Alison, when she sees that the tears don't stop and, Alison cries in silence, so broken. The brunette can't stop herself, and, before knowing what she was doing, she was already hugging Alison with lots of love...

Emily says with watery-eyes. - "Please, don't cry... you'll make me cry too..."

Alison can't speak, she has a knot in her throat, the blonde just buries her face against Emily's chest. And, for the 1st time since they met again, Alison finds comfort in Emily...

 ** _*** Alison's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _When we go without certain things long enough, it's easy to forget just how much we need them. We forget what it's like to live with a thing, not that we need, but that we want. And when that happens, it might hurt you bad, really bad..._**

Not wanting to wake up Hope, both girls go downstairs and, in the living room, Alison was still sobbing when Emily approaches with two cups of coffee and, a box of tissues...

Emily. - "Here..."

Alison chuckles with sadness. - "Sorry for being a crying baby..."

The brunette sits at her side, on the sofa and, squeezes Alison's hand when she says...

Emily. - "You don't need to apologize..."

Alison sadly chuckles and, she takes some tissues from the box to clear the tears from her face. The blonde calms down, they drink their coffee in silence, till the stomach of the brunette growls...

Alison frowns. - "Is that your stomach...?"

Emily blushes and, shakes her head while she says 'no', but, her the rambles of her stomach are so louder that the brunette just blushes embarrassed...

Alison chuckles. - "You're hungry..."

Emily mumbles. - "I haven't dined..."

Alison. - "Well, in that case, what do you've in your fridge...?"

Emily. - "Huh?"

Without asking permission, the blonde goes to the kitchen, she opens the fridge and, she starts getting ingredients to cook something. Emily just looks at the blonde, and, a sad smile appears on Emily's lips when the brunette recalls how Alison used to always cook for her. Seeing Alison cooking for her, it brings back old bitter sweet memories...

Alison says while she cooks. - "It will be ready in a few minutes..."

The brunette doesn't reply, she just nods and, leans her head over the door frame while she keeps looking at the love of her life, cooking for her, once again...

 _ ***** Emily's narrative (voice-over) *****_

 _ **There's this thing when you assemble something, piece by piece, you put it together. But inevitably, there's always a piece or two left over, something you didn't quite know what to do with. So what do you do with that piece? Do you try to fit it back in? Do you try to make it work? Or do you decide you can live without that missing piece? If you ask me, I believe that it's important for us to remind ourselves, for us to remember, just because we can live without those pieces, it doesn't mean we have to...**_

Sweet, delicious aromas start to fill the room, and, like a bee appealed to lean in the core of the flowers, Emily finds herself appealed to lean over the source of these sweet aromas...

Emily hugs Alison from behind and, says while she leans her chin over Alison's shoulder. - "It smells delicious..."

Alison smirks. - "Of course it does! I'm a great chef!"

At first, Emily was scared that the blonde would push her away, but, the brunette relaxes when Alison doesn't say anything about their proximity. So, Emily allows herself to enjoy this moment, she doesn't move, she just stays there hugging the girl she loves...

Alison says with a cocky voice. - "I'm so good chef that I could cook in my sleep!"

Emily chuckles, the cocky attitude of the blonde is something new for the brunette, but, she doesn't dislike it. The blonde starts talking about food, about her work as a chef in a restaurant in Sn. Francisco and, even if Emily already knows everything about Alison's life, thanks to Hanna, the brunette pretends not to know, because she wants to hear it from Alison, herself...

The food was perfect, but, for Emily, what really made it perfect was the company of one particular blonde...

Emily smiles. - "Thanks you..."

Alison. - "It's not a problem, I love to cook..."

Emily mumbles with a shy smile. - "And, I love when you cook for me..."

The brunette thinks that the blonde didn't hear it, but, Alison heard her perfectly, a little of blush appears on Alison's cheeks, and, trying to shake it from her face, Alison stands up, and, does the dishes. Emily tried to help, but, the blonde insisted to do it, she needed a distraction, a moment to think what would be the next thing to do...

Alison finishes doing the dishes and, says. - "So..."

Emily. - "So..."

They look at each other in the eyes for a long moment in silence till...

Alison. - "We should talk..."

Emily. - "Do we really need to talk...?"

Alison sighs. - "Emily..."

The brunette doesn't want to have this conversation, deep down, she's too scared of how this could go, but, looking at Alison's gaze, she hasn't another option, but, to talk...

Emily takes a deep breath, and, says. - "Let's go to the living room, okay?"

The blonde nods and follows the brunette. They don't in the big sofa, they sit on the floor, leaning on the sofa for support, and, when they sit, they leave a big empty space between them. None of them knew how starts this conversation, so, taking the lead, the blonde says...

Alison. - "I love puzzles..."

Emily. - "Huh?"

Alison. - "Since I was a kid. My record for completing a puzzle of 500 pieces is 8 minutes. I'm still trying to beat that. Okay, that sounds braggy..."

Emily frowns. - "I'm not sure what you're trying to say here..."

Alison. - "I just mean, once I pick a puzzle up, I can't put it down until it's solved. Gather all available information, assess the problem, I focus my attention to solve the puzzle. And, People are a harder puzzle. There's never one right answer and you never have all of the information..." (She turns her head towards Emily and, says) "So, please, Emily, tell me the pieces I don't know because you're the hardest puzzle I've ever had, and, I really want to get it right this time... so, talk to me... please...?"

They stare at each other in silence and Emily gulps hard, because being completely honest is still one thing she's not good at it...

Emily mumbles. - "I... I don't know what I'm supposed to say..."

The blonde notices that this is not easy for Emily, so, she takes a deep breath and, says...

Alison. - "Then, let me start and, you'll go next, okay...?"

Emily nods. - "Okay..."

Alison takes a deep breath. - "Okay..."

Open up, talking about the painful past, opening again old wounds, it's also not easy for the blonde, but, there are necessary pains, and, this is one of them...

Alison. - "I... I don't remember too well what happened the day the dam broke, everything is very blurry, but, I remember what I felt when the water pushed me, I felt like dying..."

Emily gulps

Alison. - "I saw myself, drowning and I thought that's, this is it..." (watery-eyes) "And, you know what? Sometimes, in my darkest moments, I wish I had drowned that day..."

Emily tries to approach and, hugs her, it breaks Emily's heart to hear Alison's words, but, the blonde stops her, and, she doesn't get closer...

Alison says with sorrow in her voice. - "I didn't die in Havana, Emily, but, one part of myself it did. Every time that Death appears in my life, I feel like one part of me die too..."

Emily. - "Ali..."

Alison. - "Life hasn't been nice with me... 1st, I lost my parents when someone broke in the house to steal something. I also don't remember too much about that night, besides, the scream of my mom and, the sounds of bullets. I... I remember I wanted to run and see what was happening, but, I couldn't move since Jason was hugging me tight and, putting his hand over my mouth, stopping me to scream or making any sound at all..." (She looks down at her hand, and says) "I remember going to my parent's funeral, holding the warm hand of Jason..." (She closes her fist and, says with tears on her eyes) "And, I also remember how cold it felt my hand, when I walked alone to Jason's funeral..."

Emily has tears in her eyes, she had no idea how brutally Alison lost her parents, she knew they were gone, but, she didn't know how...

Alison. - "My big brother Jason raised me, you know that, what you might don't know is that he's dead now..." (She says with lots of pain in her voice) "I lost him in a fire... I..." (tears) "I was there that night of the fire, I saw the building in fires and, from that moment, I couldn't breath for a long, very long time..."

Emily presses her lips together, she doesn't know what to say right now, she just wishes she would be there to support Alison in those hard times...

Alison. - "Jason died and, I just lost any interest in life..." (Deep sigh) "It was like when the dam broke... I was drowning, deep down in a darknest... a free fall into a deep abyss till..."

Emily. - "Till...?"

Alison. - "Till I met someone in Paris..." (smiles) "She was like coming up for fresh air. It was like I was drowning, and she saved me... she made me feel me, once again, she made me feel loved when I thought I would never feel love ever again..."

Emily's body stiff, she knows who is this girl, she knows Spencer and, their story. The brunette closes her fists very tight, her blood is bowling because Alison wasn't supposed to fall in love with someone else, because Alison was supposed to just love her, and, only her, but... Emily wasn't there, the brunette wasn't there to drag Alison out of that dark place of meaningless sex and depression. And, deep down, Emily hates herself for not being there, for not look deeply into Alison's disappearance because if she would have look for Alison sooner, maybe, just maybe, they would be in a better place...

Alison chuckles with sorrow. - "I'm not telling you this because I want to make you feel bad or something like that. I'm telling you this, because I want you to know my story... and, maybe, if I share my story with you, you'll feel comfortable to tell me yours..."

The brunette has no words to say, she knows this isn't easy for Alison, she knows that talking about this, it brings back lots of sorrow and, pain for Alison. So, that's why she says...

Emily. - "I lost it when you were missing after the earthquake in Chile. I thought I would never see you again, I thought that I was going to face the world alone without you..." (She tries to clear the tears that roll down her cheeks) "I know it might sound pathetic, but, I was very lame at that time. Always, choosing the easy way to survive, I... I regret so many decisions I made in the past..."

Alison mumbles. - "Like getting by mistake in my hotel room in Havana?"

Emily shakes her head, and says with a big smile. - "No, I'll never regret that..." (She says with a nervous voice) "And, you...? "

Alison chuckles and, shakes her head. - "No..; I don't regret that either..."

Both girls smile, recalling their 1st time together...

Emily. - "Cope with your death, it has been the hardest thing I've ever done..." (Deep breath) "And, at that time, I was scared, really scared of how to live without you, alone, I wasn't sure of how doing that, but, I was sure that I needed to protect the only thing I had to remember you... our baby. That's why I slept with Maya, to protect our 1st child..."

Alison frowns. - "What?!"

With a little of hesitation, the brunette reveals what happened at that time, and, the blonde stays speechless while she hears the story of Maya blackmailing Emily to have sex with her. Everything sounds so evil that, Alison closes her fists tight, feeling angry with Maya, but, mostly, angry with herself for not being there to protect Emily. The brunette talks too about how she coped with Alison's death the 2nd time; she says that if it wasn't for her parents and, Hope, she's sure she wouldn't be able to make it through. At the end, Alison hears Emily's story, and, she just nods when the brunette talks about Toby...

Alison mumbles. - "I'm happy that you have someone who cares about you..."

Emily. - "We're not longer together..."

Alison. - "Ooh..."

Emily. - "He asked me to marry him, but..."

Alison. - "But...?"

Emily. - "But, I really never loved him, and, I care about him enough to know that he deserves to be loved, really loved..."

Alison nods. - "You deserve to be loved too, Em..."

Emily. - "And, can you love me again...?"

Alison. - "Huh...?"

Emily. - "I couldn't say 'yes' to Toby because I'm still in love with you, Ali..."

Alison gulps hard...

Emily looks down, she plays with the sleeves of her sweater when she says with a bitter voice. - "I was just sex for you, right...? I was just a call girl for you, isn't it...?"

Alison. - "What we had was more than that. Emily, look at me..." (Their eyes meet and, she says) "What we had was more than just sex... a lot more..."

They stare at each other and, Emily smiles hearing Alison's words. She slowly approaches, but, she stops when Alison says...

Alison mumbles. - "Wait! I..." (She gulps hard and, says) "I..." (Sighs) "Can we promise to don't keep secrets between us? Can we promise to always be honest...?"

Emily nods. - "Yeah, sure..."

Alison nods. - "Okay... so... in that case, if we will be honest, then, you should know about..."

Emily. - "About Spencer...?"

Alison looks surprised. **_How does Emily know about Spencer?_** She thinks...

Emily takes a deep breath and, says. - "I know that you've been living your life, I know that you've been with others girls., and, even if I don't like it, I know that now, you're kind of a player.. but..."

Alison. - "But...?"

Their eyes meet, and, the brunette says with determination...

Emily. - "But, I'm your 1st... I'm the 1st girl you ever loved and, planning to be the last one. Because, Ali, you're my home and, I want to be yours too..."

Alison gasps, not sure to how reply that, and, she really stays speechless when Emily closes the gap between them and kisses her on the lips...

Emily's mind. - "These lips are mine... you're mine and, the hell I will fight for you, to make you all mine, once again..."

 ** _*** Alison's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _You can build a house out of anything, make it as strong as you want, but a home, a home is more fragile than that. A home is made of the people you fill it with and people can be broken, sure, but anyone knows what's broken can be mended, what's hurt can be healed, that no matter how dark it gets, the sun's gonna rise again..._**


	32. Arc VI: Home - 4

**Hi again, thank you for your reviews and sharing your thoughts about this story, I really appreciate it. Some of you don't get why Alison hesitates, but, I hope you can understand that some times, feelings are not so clear, it's not easy to make a decision. So, yeah... Spalison or Emison, I really ship them both, lol. So, I hope you'll be patient enough to continue with my indecision till the end...**

 **Now, this chapter will start immediately where the previous chapter finished. Hope you like it and, thanks in advance of you've the time to leave a review...  
**

* * *

 **HOME - 4**

 _ ***** Alison's narrative (voice-over) *****_

 ** _Its hard to give second chances. It's even harder to ask for them. A chance to do it again knowing what you know now, what you've learned. A chance to do it completely different. A chance to right our wrongs, to correct our mistakes, to correct our behavior. A chance to try and start over from scratch... a chance to try and build a HOME..._**

Emily deepens the kiss when she sits on Alison's lap, legs wide apart and Alison groans under the kiss when she feels Emily's warm wet center rubbing itself against her shaft that was waking up, fast and hard...

Alison looks at Emily, she stares at the brunette who's devouring her mouth, at the mother of her kid and, thinking of the conversation that they just had. The blonde slowly breaks their heated make-out...

Emily. - "Ali...?"

Alison. - "You know, right now I really want to ravish you, non-stop..."

Emily grins and bites her bottom lip. Alison looks at her in the eyes and says with a serious look...

Alison. - "But, you know. It just feels wrong for me to even think on ravishing you, right now..."

Emily. - "Why?"

Alison. - "Because kissing you, being intimate with you even though I like too someone else..." (Deep sigh) "It just feels like something I shouldn't do... no after all we talked about, tonight..." (She softly moves Emiliy out of her lap and says) "It has never been just sex between us, and, I don't want to hurt your feelings, I need to sort it out what the hell I'll do before doing you..."

Emily sighs deeply, one part of herself is disappointed that Alison stopped the motions of tonight, but, another part of herself feels happy to see that Alison is thinking about her feelings. And, despite her horny desire to make love with Alison, once again, Emily lets her go... at least for tonight... The door closes and Alison stays a long moment looking at the house, looking at everything that she found out today and, one big gulty feeling spreads in her heart because she really blames herself for not finding out sooner about Hope. if she had approached that day in the airport, if she had looked for Emily when she woke up in the hospital... so many 'ifs', so much guilt for not doing any one of those 'ifs'...

Looking at Emily's house, the blonde thinks that all of this is her fault, and, the most obvious answer seems to be with Emily again, but, thinking about it, Alison's heart feels very torn because no matter how much she loved Emily in the past, right now, at this precise moment, another brunette ils also in her heart...

Alison mumbles. - "God, what I should do...?"

The blonde doesn't know how to answer that question, so, she decides to sort it out, with the help of someone else...

 _ ***** Alison's narrative (voice-over) *****_

 _ **Sunrise... a song long sought after... glowrise... the awakening sky... a chorus of chirping birds heard all around. Despite all the bad things in the world, all the mess, we do have good things in our chaotic life. They say life doesn't give you second chances but it does. It just might seem difficult to know where to start, what to do, but, luckily, we might be clever enough to figure it out in time... maybe with the help of those who know us better than ourselves...**_

 _(At the Brew, at night)_

Noel and Aria drop their jaw open while Alison reveals to them everything...

Aria. - "OMG!"

Noel smirks. - "You dog! You made-out with the two!" (Grin) "Nice..."

His fiancée playfully hits Noel's arm and he whines...

Aria. - "Don't encourage her stupid behavior!" (She looks at Alison and says) "You need to be more responsible with your actions..."

Alison sighs. - "I know... I know..."

Noel. - "So, what are you going to do, I mean... this is huge..."

Alison sighs. - "Yeah..." (She smiles) "I have a kid, and, it feels so good..."

Aria. - "But, you're living in Sn. Francisco, it's very far from here..."

Alison nods. - "Yeah, I know. I've lost so much time with Hope that I really don't want to postpone more my decisions, so, I'm thinking that I'll move in... in Rosewood..."

Noel. - "So, you're not coming back with us?"

Alison. - "For now, yes, I'm coming back with you. I need to do things right this time. So, I'll go back with you to Sn. Francisco and notify my work about me leaving. I also need to figure out fast where to live here and a job..."

Aria. - "I can help you with that, I know this town better than you..."

Alison smiles. - "Thanks, Ar..."

Noel. - "Ok, so, you're moving in, to be closer to your kid, that's good... but, what are you going to do with the two ladies who want you in their bed...?"

The blonde blushes and takes a deep breath, to be honest, she has no idea what she needs to do between Spencer and Emily. She looks at the phone, she slips her finger between two photos: Emily & Spencer...

Alison drops her phone on the table and says frustrated. - "I don't know what to do with these two! I really can't figure it out!"

Aria looks at Spencer's photo and says. - "OMG! She's super beautiful!"

Noel looks at the tiny brunette and frowns. Aria shrugs...

Aria. - "What? She's beautiful..."

Noel teases. - "So, she'll be your girl crush...? Should I be worried...?"

Aria rolls her eyes and Noel chuckles when he sees the red face of Aria...

Noel. - "Ok, so, both of them are hot..."

Alison nods. - "Super hot..."

Aria. - "Both of them have broken your heart..."

Alison nods and sighs deeply. - "Yes, they did..."

Noel. - "And, both of them want to win you back... so, the question is: do you want to go back with one of them...? With who you want to be with...?"

Alison stammers. - "Yes... no... I..." (Sighs) "I don't know... I... I think I have feelings for both of them, and, even if Emily is the mother of my kid. I can't stop thinking about Spencer..." (She puffs her cheeks, angry and says with a pout while she crosses her arms above her chest) "I want them, the two of them, why I can't have them both...?"

Noel smirks. - "Well, you could have both of them, I mean, why make unhappy one girl if you can make happy the two of them, right...?"

Alison and Noel nod with a smile till Aria hits their heads, very hard.

Aria scolds. - "No! You can't stay with the two of them!"

Noel. - "And, what if they're okay with it...?"

Aria. - "Huh...?"

Noel. - "Well, what if Alison tells them that she wants them both, and, they are okay with sharing Alison...? I mean, there are girls who might be okay with it..."

And, with that thought in her mind, Alison goes to bed, more confused than ever...

 ** _*** Alison's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _Love. Neuroscience tells us it activates the same parts of the brain as habit-forming addiction. It makes us feel like we can do anything, be anything, achieve anything. And once we taste it, we want more... so much more..._**

 _Rolling in bed, Alison groans angry because she can fall asleep. Someone knocks her hotel room, Alison opens the door, and, drops her jaw open while she stares at the girl who's standing at her door, wearing a very, very sexy black dress.._

 _Alison gulps. - "Emily...?"_

 _The brunette gets inside the room, and, Alison was going to close the door till someone grips on it, stopping Alison to close it..._

 _Spencer. - "I'm getting in, too..."_

 _Alison frowns. - "What...?!" (She looks at the two sexy brunettes who got inside her hotel room and stammers) "What...? Why...? What's coming on, here?!"_

 _The blonde is more than confused, and, she gets more confused when both girls take their clothes off and crawl in bed, completely naked..._

 _Alison drools. - "Whhhhaaaat...?!"_

 _Both sexy brunettes lay in bed, butt up, Spencer spanks Emily's butt and, says with a sassy voice..._

 _Spencer. - "Are you coming? Or, do we have to start without you...?"_

 _Alison has no words, she just smirks with lust in her eyes; she doesn't need to think it too hard before she undresses herself fast and, climb in bed with the two of them..._

The dream was so lived, so perfectly done... with the eyes closed, Alison's breath is erratic, sweaty while her hand strokes her shaft. In her mind, she's ravishing Emily & Spencer at the same time. The threesome is so naughty, Alison cum more than once with that wet dream. Alison moans each name with desire while she dreams cuming inside them, filling both girls with her white seed. Yeah, the dream was perfect, but, the reality was far to be perfect...

 _(In the Brew, the next day)_

Alison was playing with her fingers nervously, and, she gets more nervous when she sees the two brunettes arriving...

Spencer frowns. - "You're the bartender..."

Emily nods. She starts walking towards Alison's table and, Spencer closes her fist tight, putting the pieces together, she knew her rival all this time. Both girls sit in front of Alison and, they don't look happy at all...

Alison says with a nervous voice. - "Thank you for coming..."

Spencer overlooks towards Emily and says with a serious look. - "Why you called us? The two of us, at the same time...?" (She says with a sassy voice) "I hope you're not thinking of asking us to do a threesome..."

Emily blushes. - "WHAT?!"

Alison blushes and waves her hands while she says. - "No, no, no... I didn't ask you to come for somethign like that..." (She mumbles) "Even if my dream felt so damn good..."

Spencer & Emily frown and say at the unison. - "What?! What dream?!"

Emily. - "Do you really have fantasies with the two of us...?"

Alison wants to say 'no', but, she promised Emily no lies, so, she just nods with shame...

Spencer squints her eyes. - "You're a pig..."

Alison rolls her eyes and, Emily has no idea of how process that information, she wants to leave, but, Alison grabs her arm, and, asks her to stay. Emily nods and sits once again. They order some coffees and, deciding to clear the awkward air between them, the blonde takes a deep breath and, says...

Alison. - "I'm a pig... I'm a player, I've been a player for so long because the two times I tried to be in a serious relationship..." (She points out towards them when she says) "Well, you broke my heart..."

Emily. - "I told you why I..."

Spencer cuts her off. - "Why you cheated on her...? On her loft...?"

Emily looks at Spencer in shock and says. - "How do you know...? How...?" (She looks at Alison and says angrily) "You told her...?!"

Alison takes a deep breath and, says. - "I told her how we broke up..."

Emily looks offended and Spencer grins when she sees Emily's facial expression...

Alison. - "But, I also told you Emily, everything about my relationship with Spencer..."

Spencer. - "What?!"

Now, the situation has been reversed and Emily says with a sassy voice...

Emily nods. - "Oh, yeah, I know everything about you..." (Big smirk) "2nd place..."

Spencer groans angrily while Emily struts with proud that she was 1st and, she will always be 1st on Alison's heart. While both brunettes look at each other with lethal stares, the blonde says...

Alison. - "I think I love you... both of you..."

Emily and Spencer turn their looks towards Alison and, say at the unison. - "What?!"

Alison. - "Listen to me... I'm trying to be as honest as I can be with the two of you, I want to be fair with the two of you, that's why I asked you to come..." (Deep breath) "I have strong feelings for each one of you, then what that's not enough to choose? Well, because you've done this to me, again and again... you with your smiles, with your sexy bodies, you..."

Spencer. - "Are you seriously blaming us for your hesitancy?!"

Alison. - "You're right, I'm putting everything on you, and, that's not fair. I can't live like this, and, I can't ask you to deal with my hesitancy so..." (Deep breath) "I break up with you... with both of you..."

Emily & Spencer say at the unison. - "WHAT?!"

The blonde interlaces her own hands over the table and says with a serious voice...

Alison. - "I can't choose between the two of you, it's too complicated and, I'm already a mess, I can't deal with more drama in my life! So... I decided I'll just focus on being there for Hope..." (She stands up and says) "I'll not ask you to wait for me or be my friend, that wouldn't be fair for you. But, I really hope that you can understand that right now, my only priority is my kid..."

The blonde leaves them, the brunettes stay in silence for a long moment till one of them break the silence...

Spencer says with a bitter voice. - "It's not fair... it's not fair that you've given her the one thing she had always wanted... a child..."

Emily has no idea of what to say, so she just stays in silence while the other brunette leaves angry...

 ** _*** Emily's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _The thing about love is…when it's good, it's so very good and when it's bad, it hurts so much. And if you can't find a way to balance all those ups and downs, it will make you crazy. But, despite all discouragement, despite all the pain that love can bring us, we always decide to love again... I wonder why..._**

It was around 2pm when Emily was cleaning the house and she hears the knocking on the door...

Hope runs towards the door and, says happy. - "It must be mamma!"

Emily smiles, she has never seen Hope so happy. The little girl opens the door, and, she puts her arms up when she sees Alison...

Alison smiles when she picks her up and, says. - "Hi, sweetheart..."

Noel says. - "OMG! You were right! She's a mini you!"

Aria. - "Aww! She's so cute! Can I hold her...?"

The blonde looks at Emily, asking for permission and, when, Emily nods, Alison smiles when she introduce Hope to the 2 persons who had become her family till now. They have a lovely afternoon, and, after Noel & Aria walk towards the car, Alison kisses Emily's cheek, making Emily blush... a lot...

Emily mumbles. - "Why was that...?"

Alison smiles. - "For today, thank you for hearing me this morning and understand. And, for letting me introduce Hope with my friends..."

Emily shakes her head. - "You don't have to thank me for any of that..."

Alison grabs Emily's hand and, says. - "But, I do... I'm grateful to you for so many things..."

Emily blushes. - "Really...?"

Alison kisses Emily's hand, and, Emily blushes so much...

Alison. - "You're a great mom to Hope, and, I'm grateful to you for that..."

Emily. - "Ali..."

Alison. - "I know I haven't been around, and, you have no idea of how much I regret it, how much I regret not being here for you and Hope... I..."

Emily hugs her and, says. - "It wasn't your fault. You didn't know..."

Alison. - "I should have known..."

Emily takes a moment to think, she thinks about how she could have told Alison about Hope in Paris and a guilty feeling spreads inside her heart. She shakes her head, trying to shake the guilt from her shoulders, so, she says...

Emily. - "Don't think about the past, you're here now, and, that's what it matters..."

Alison sighs deeply, she really didn't know that she had a kid, but, she wishes she could have found out sooner. She has missed so many things already, that she doesn't want to miss another minute of Hope's life, so, she says...

Alison - "I'm moving in Rosewood..."

Emily breaks the hug and, says with shock. - "What?!"

Alison. - "I want to be close, I want to be part of Hope's life and, I want to be there for the two of you..."

Emily smiles

Alison holds Emily's hand and says. - "Right now, I need to go back with Noel & Aria, but, I'll be back as soon as I find a replacement for me in the restaurant and find a place to live in Rosewood. I'll try to come back as soon as possible, okay...?"

Emily can't hide her happiness, she hugs Alison very thing and, Alison smiles too...

Alison. - "I'll be back soon, okay...?"

Emily nods, and, with the promise that she will call each day, to talk with Hope, Alison goes back to Sn. Francisco...

 ** _*** Alison's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _Picture the life you dreamed of living, the person you pictured being with. Picture the job you dreamed you'd have. Are you living the life you envisioned for yourself? Are you who you wanted to be when you grew up? We live with so many dreams, we're dreamers, and, while we fantize about our future, we need to look at our present too and ask ourselves: How's the view? Do we like what we see? Are we building the life we pictured for ourselves? Or are we still waiting that something bigger will just knock our door?_**

After a long talk with the owner of the restaurant and the staff, Alison was working in the kitchen since she promised to keep doing her job till they find a replacement. Time flies fast and Alison finds herself now, in her loft, making dinner for herself when someone knocks her door. The blonde frowns, she wasn't expecting any visit, and, she was sure she wasn't expecting to see the two people who were standing there, at her door...

Alison opens the door and frowns. - "Emily...? Hope...?"

Emily smiles with little Hope in her arms and a bag on her other shoulder. Alison helps her, taking the bag and lets them in...

Alison. - "What are you doing here?"

Emily. - "You're not happy to see us...?"

Alison. . - "Of course I'm happy, but, I'm just surprised, I guess..."

Emily smiles. - "Well, we wanted to give us a surprise..."

And, it was a beautiful surprise to see Hope, Alison holds her sleeping kid and smiles while she puts her on bed. It was a long flight, and, Emily was not sure if it was a good idea to run after Alison, but, looking at how happily Alison receives them, Emily smiles knowing that she made the right call...

Alison. - "Are you hungry...?"

Emily smiles. - "I could eat..."

The blonde smiles too, and they have a nice dinner. And, during the dinner, they talk...

Alison. - "Why are you here, Em...?"

 _Em.._. the brunette smile while she hears how Alison calls her...

Emily says with a shy voice. - "Well, I... she... Hope wanted to see you and, me too..."

Alison smiles

Emily. - "I know you told us that you were going to go back soon, but, I don't know..." (She tries to reach Alison's hand and says) "We have been apart for so long that we didn't want to stay another second without you in our lives..."

Alison smiles and pats Emily's hand while she holds it tight. - "That's a nice thought..."

The brunette smiles, and, from that day on, her smile kept appearing with more frequency...

 _(Some days after, still in Sn Francisco)_

Alison. - "Hey! I'm sorry, I'm running a bit late, but the restaurant was full and..."

Emily kisses Alison's cheek and says. - "It's okay... don't worry. I took the liberty to cook this time..."

Alison chuckles. - "You cook...?"

Emily chuckles. - "Nothing fancy, like you do it, but, I can make a really nice chicken with BQQ sauce..."

Alison smiles, with the smell of the food, Alison can tell that it will be delicious. They settle the table and Alison frowns when she doesn't see Hope around...

Emily. - "Hope is staying with Aria & Noel, tonight. I hope, you'll be okay with that..."

Alison. - "Huh? Why...?"

Emily. - "Something about trying to practice how deal with kids, I can understand that they are nervous about becoming parents, so, I said yes when they asked me if they could watch over Hope, tonight..."

Alison nods and mumbles. - "Oh... okay... so... uhmmm... it's just the two of us, tonight...?"

Emily nods. - "Yeah, why...?"

Alison blushes and shakes hear head. - "No, for nothing..."

The past days they have been interacting like a family would do. Even if they don't sleep in the same bed, because Emily & Hope sleep in the bed while Alison takes the couch, the closeness between them was becoming very hard to ignore. Especially in moments like this one...

Emily looks through the window and says. - "Have you seen the sunset of Sn. Francisco...? Aria told me that, you & her, you have a secret spot where the view is really something else..."

Alison smiles. - "It's... That's something you should absolutely check out. Do you wanna see it...?"

Emily nods and she smiles when Alison holds her hand and leads them to that place. Alison drives the bike, Emiliy smiles while she holds Alison tight and she's more than amazed when they arrive just in time to see the sunset...

Alison. - "The color of the sunset is different every day..."

Emily stares at the view and says. - "It's beautiful..."

Alison stares at Emily and says. - "Yeah, it's beautiful..."

The piercing stare is too strong, Emily turns her head just enough to see that all this time, Alison has been looking at her, and, it's not a friendly look...

Alison blushes and says while she tries to look away. - "Sorry I didn't mean to stare, I..."

Emily stops her, she cups Alison's face with her hands and kisses her on the lips. In question of seconds the kissing deepens fast and feeling the arousal between her legs, Alison pushed them apart...

Alison. - "H-hey! Stop!"

Emily. - "S-sorry! If you're not comfortable with it, then I'll stop..."

The blonde sees the sad look of the brunette and she feels bad for pushing her away like that...

Alison. - "No... that's not... it wasn't unpleasant or anything. Actually, if I had to describe it, I'd say... it felt good, really good..."

Emily smiles and she softly starts kissing Alison's neck and, the blonde is losing any restraint to don't give in...

Alison stammers. - "We-we-we should stop the kissing because something is telling me that it's a line we shouldn't cross again..."

Emily. - "Why...?"

Alison. - "Huh...?"

The brunette stops sucking Alison's neck; she looks at the blonde in the eyes when she says...

Emily. - "Why we should stop...?"

Alison gulps, Emily's lips are so tempting...

Emily. - "Just for tonight, don't overthink about us, don't think..." (She leans their front-head against each other and says with a lusty look) "Just for tonight, just let me have it... all of you..."

The way Emily spreads goodwill without expecting anything in return. The way Emily treats her so kindly. Alison can't push her away, especially when her hands touch her silky-smooth hair and long eyelashes. Alison buries her face in Emily's neck, she smiles with Emily's nice smell. Her soft skin. Finding comfort in those parts of Emily feels perfectly natural and not something considered 'complicated' anymore.

Alison mumbles. - "I can hear your heartbeat... it's just beating, way too fast..."

Emily teases. - "Yours too..."

The blonde chuckles, Emily's right, her heart is beating too fast and, when she stares at Emily's eyes once again, when she sees how she's looking at her, she has no second thought when she drives them back... _home..._

 ** _*** Alison's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _And, this is the thing about surrender, once you do it, actually give in, you forget why you were even fighting against it, in the first place..._**

The blonde spoons Emily against the door, sucking her mouth with so much desire that Emily just purrs under the kiss. The blonde keep kissing her while she opens the door with shaking hands...

Alison sees the door open and whispers. - "Jump..."

Emily doesn't need to ask, she knows what Alison means, Emily jumps, wrapping her legs around Alison's hips and moaning when she feels Alison's hand holding her from the butt. Without stopping the kissing, Alison leads them to the bedroom. They're building up momentum, Alison bites her lips, she' so tempted to tear apart Emily's clothes and just penetrate her as fast as she can, but, she decides to take her time, making their desire more intense...

Alison softly leans Emily against the bed, her tongue exploring each secret cavity that Emily could have and a big grin appears on her lips when she notices what a mess is Emily, right now...

Emily moans. - "Ali! Fuck me!"

Even if Emily is begging her to penetrate her, Alison doesn't want to rush anything. The blonde takes control, undressing Emily, slowly while she gently and passionately kisses each cm of the exposed skin of the brunette...

Alison moans. - "You're so beautiful..."

Emily smiles with the compliment, and, she grips hard on the sheets when Alison removes her wet underwear...

Alison teases. - "You're so wet..."

Staying on top, Alison takes off her clothes and Emily bites her lips when she sees how hard Alison is... just for her... Alison explores Emily's body with kisses and licking the sweaty skin, leading her head towards the South of the brunette. Emily's body trembles each time that Alison softly roams her tongue over her precious garden...

Alison moans. - "God! You taste so good!"

In Rosewood they had oral sex, and, Alison cum over Emily's legs without penetrating her, but, this time, the brunette wants Alison inside... deeply to her core...

Emily spreads her legs open, with her hand, she opens her folds, exposing the entry to her inside and, Alison's shaft gets stiff with such view...

The blonde lines up, she's ready to get in when she thinks...

Alison. - "Wait!" (She looks around and says) "Shit, I don't know if I've a condom..."

Emily. - "We don't need it..."

Alison gulps, she remembers that they almost always did it raw in Havana...

Emily. - "You're clean, right?"

Alison nods. - "Yeah, I periodically check with tests and, I always use protection..."

Emily smiles. - "Good..."

Alison shyly asks. - "And, you...?"

The brunette takes a deep breath, since they promise to be honest, she says...

Emily. - "I'm clean, but, you need to be gentle, I haven't had sex in years... the last time I had sex was when we procreated Hope..."

Alison frowns. - "What?!" (She says in shock) "You haven't...?"

Emily shakes her head

Alison. - "But, you were with this guy...?"

Emily. - "Toby became my friend since I got in Rosewood. We were friends for years till my mom asked me to say 'yes' to be his girlfriend. We were just starting to date when you came to Rosewood... besides kissing him, I didn't do anything else with him..."

Alison stiffs, she's processing all this information, she can't believe that Emily has been saving herself, all this time...

Emily. - "How could I have sex with someone that it wasn't you...?"

Alison has no words to say, she just leans towards Emily and passionately kisses her on the lips. She needs to be gentle, Alison thinks that while she starts rubbing Emily's breast. Emily's boobs are so soft, her nipples are so hard, Alison can't resist anymore, so she just licks Emily's nipples slowly with her wet tongue...

Emily moans. - "Ali...!"

Alison grins, enjoying hearing the brunette moaning her name each time she licks each boob. From the nipples, Alison goes straight to Emily's neck, licking the throat and sucking Emily's pulse as if she was a vampire. Emily's eyes go blank, shivers of pleasure spread over her body and she feels on fire while Alison's tongue is licking her neck...

Emily pants. - "Ali..."

To take Emily to the highest climax, Alison inserts one of her fingers in her private part gently since it has been years since someone has been inside. Emily grips on Alison's arm, nailing her fingers deeply into Alison's skin when she feels Alison's finger inside...

Alison. - "Are you okay...? You're bleeding..."

Emily nods. - "I'm okay, it hurts a little because I haven't been penetrated in years... it's normal that it bleeds a little..."

Alison nods, she softly kisses Emily's jaw and let's Emily to get used to the sensation. Being as gentle as possible, Alison moves her finger inside the walls of the brunette, she finds a little resistence in the muscles, but soon, the finger finds its way to the region that Alison was looking for...

Emily moans. - "Fuck! Ali!"

The brunette arches and screams Alison's name when the blonde starts rubbing her G-spot. Alison keeps rubbing that region, loving to see how Emily squirms non-stop. At this point, Alison believes that Emily is wet enough to penetrate her deeply.

Alison. - "I'll go slow, tell me if I hurt you..."

Emily chuckles. - "It feels like if you're taking my 1st time..."

Alison smiles. - "It does..."

They stare at each other, they smile at each other with glow in their eyes and then, the brunette says...

Emily. - "Ali... make love to me..."

Making love... when was the last time that she really made love with any girl. Alison asks herself that question. She can't remember, but, it doesn't matter, because, tonight, right now, she was going to make love to her 1st love...

Alison grabs her shaft, she softly rubs the tip against Emily's folds and both girls moan, feeling the heat increasing between them...

Emily moans. - "Ali! Don't tease me just..."

With eye contact, Alison insert her raw libido in Emily. The brunette arches, she's coming already...

Emily pants. - "It's bigger of what I remember...!"

Alison shuts her eyes down, she feels the precum mixing with Emily's love juices, she tries not to move, trying to let Emily to feel comfortable with her inside. With all the momentum build up, Emily taps Alison's shoulder, and, Alison knows that now she can swing her hips without stop...

Alison thrusts her steadily, and with each thrust, Emily smiles, feeling so filled, so complete...

Alison moans. - "You're chenching on my shaft so hard, Em... it feels so damn good..."

The blonde holds the brunette firmly in her arms, Alison interlaces their hands, their fingers interlace, and, the blonde buries her face in Emily's neck while the pace of her hips increases with each trhrust...

Emily rocks her hips hard against Alison's shaft. The heat, the pressure of their bodies increases.

Alison groans. - "Fuck! It feel so, so, so good..."

Emily smiles, she loves to see that she makes Alison feel so good. Wrapping her legs around Alison, their bodies get closer, close enough to feel the friction of their hard nipples against each other...

Emily whimpers. - "Ali..."

The brunette claws her nails over Alison's back when she feels the unbearably tingling of Alison's shaft, it was getting hot and swollen, a drop forming at the tip and both girls are already feeling dizzy knowing that their climax was arriving...

Emily pants. - "Inside, Ali, inside... please..."

Hearing Emily's words, Alison is increasingly dizzy, she pushes her hips harder, deeply, and both girls moan while she hits the core of Emily...

Emily moans. - "Fuck!"

Alison doesn't think it's a good idea to cum inside, but, when she tries to remove herself from Emily's folds, she can't do it... it was like her body was tied down by invisible threads, and, all Alison was able to do, it was growing big and hard inside the clenching walls of Emily...

Emily curls her toes when Alison's pace increase hard, the brunette spreads her legs wider, leaning back against the pillows she claws her nails hard over Alison's back, when her orgasm hits her hard...

Emily moans. - "Ali!"

Feeling the chenching warm internal walls, it was too much, Alison can't hold it any more and, she screams Emily's name with pleasure when she breeds her white seed into Emily's core... Both are exhausted, but, Alison keeps thrusting slowly, while she keps pouring. Emily pants, smiling, her eyes go blank while Alison paints her internal walls with lots and lots of love juice...

Emily kisses Alison's ear and whispers at her ear. - "You're cuming a lot..."

Alison smiles and nods, she has no words, she just wants to stay inside the brunette forever. They turn their head just enough to catch their lips, they kiss with passion and love; Emily scrolls Alison's back slowly and gently and Alison loves it, she loves being like this with the brunette...

Emily groans. - "Fuck Ali, you're getting big again..."

That night, Alison rocks Emily's world, taking her in so many positions over and over, and, it's during their limit of their last orgasm when Alison says...

Alison moans. - "Oh god! I love you!"

Emily. - "What?! Wh... ahhmmmm..." (She shuts her eyes down when she feels how Alison is filling her again) "Oh god!"

The blonde pours inside for one last time before collapsing on top of the brunette. Alison falls asleep, hugging Emily and using Emily's breast as a pillow. Emily smiles, this is all she wanted, and, she softly kisses Alison's sweaty head while she says...

Emily smiles. - "I love you too..."

 ** _*** Alison's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _If you love someone, you tell them. Even if you're scared that it's not the right thing. Even if you're scared that it'll cause problems. Even if you're scared that it will burn your life to the ground, you say it, and you say it loud and you go from there... because nothing is more painful than keeping secrets, and, secrets, they always find their way to come to the light... no matter what..._**

 _(In Spencer's barn)_

Spencer was looking at a file, she smirks while she sees a photo of Hanna & Emily in Paris and when she read the report that the private detective gave her, she grins while she drinks her dirty martini...

Spencer. - "All this time Emily knew, she knew Alison was alive..." (She drinks her martini and says) "I wonder what Ali will say when she find out..."

The thing people forget is how it can feel when secrets are out in the open, like it or not, the problem with secrets is even when you think you're in control, you're not...


	33. Arc VI: Home -5

**Hi again, thank you for your reviews and sharing your thoughts about this story, I really appreciate it. And, 1st of all, I want to wish you happy Holidays and the best for 2019! Really guys, I wish you the best! And, thank you for following me till now. And, let's see what 2019 has for us :D.**

 **Now, this chapter will start the next morning where the previous chapter finished. Hope you like it and, thanks in advance of you've the time to leave a review...  
**

* * *

 **HOME - 5**

 _ ***** Emily's narrative (voice-over) *****_

 ** _Our intentions are always pure. We don't want to create problems where none exist. But, we also push our luck, sometimes, maybe too much..._**

Emily opens her eyes and smiles when she sees Alison holding her tight. The blonde is still asleep, and, Emily has no intention to wake her up, at least not yet. With a tender touch, the brunette brushes Alison's hair, and, a big smile appears on Emily's lips when she sees the angelical sleeping face of the blonde...

Emily mumbles. - "You're so beautiful on the morning..."

Over the years, Emily has had lots of dreams, and, if this is another of her dreams, she doesn't want to wake up... never...

Emily leans to softly kiss Alison on the lips and says. - "I love you..."

The blonde didn't hear the 8 letters & 3 words, but, she did feel Emily's tender lips. Alison smiles and slowly opens her eyes...

Alison blushes. - "Hi..."

Emily smiles. - "Hi..."

Alison stretches in bed and says. - "How do you feel...?"

Emily. - "Sore... but, a nice kind of sore. And, you...?"

Alison chuckles. - "Same here..."

Emily smiles, she's happy with all the things that Alison did to her last night, but, when she thinks about the good skills of Alison on bed, she can't avoid, but, feel sad for a moment...

Alison. - "Something wrong...?"

Emily sighs deeply

Alison. - "Em...?"

Emily. - "Last night, you did things to me that I... I have never done..."

Alison. - "I didn't hurt you, right?"

Emily. - "No, you didn't hurt me, but..."

Alison. - "But...?"

Emily sighs sadly. - "But, I... I wonder who showed you all those moves... It wasn't me, that's sure..."

Alison. - "I've been with other people, Em. I told you that..."

Emily pouts. - "I know, I know that I've no right to be jealous, but..." (She buries her face on Alison's neck and says) "I don't like knowing that other girls touched you... I was your 1st and I wanted to be the only one in your life..."

Alison chuckles, with a little sadness, because she also wanted that years ago. But, things never go like we want, and, maybe, there's a reason for that, well, that's what the blonde wants to believe...

(Knocking on the door)

Alison. - "That most be Noel & Aria with Hope..." (She kisses Emily's front-head and says) "I'll receive them, you take your time..."

Emily smiles and she just lays on the bed, with a happy smile. If this is how her future will be, she can't wait to start her future, right now...

 _(Later in the Park)_

Emily says with concern. - "Be careful, Ali, watch her hair..."

Alison. - "Em, it's just a swing..."

Emily. - "But..."

Alison says while she puts Hope on the swing. - "I promise you, she's safe. Just watch this, she will love this..."

Emily. - "Okay..."

The blonde stands behind Hope, she's ready to slowly push her, but, before doing anything, she softly kisses Hope's head and says...

Alison. - "Are you ready sweetie...?"

The blonde starts pushing slowly, but, steady, and, Hope just giggles with a happy smile, she's loving her 1st time on the swings...

Emily smiles. - "Look at that... she's loving it..."

Alison smiles. - "See. I told you..."

Hope giggles

Emily. - "OMG! She looks so happy..." (She walks behind them and says) "Can I push...?"

Alison. - "Oh, yeah, of course, absolutely..."

Emily smiles and takes the place of Alison, behind Hope. And, Alison just steps aside, loving the view...

Alison sighs sadly. - "I wish I could have been with the two of you sooner..."

It was like a whisper, but, Emily heard it, and, she can't stop thinking that she might talk with Alison about Paris. But, once again, she doesn't find the courage to talk about it, and, lets the moment pass. They play with Hope on the playground for a while and when the little blonde gets hungry, they look for a nice tree for their picnic. Emily holds Hope on her arms while Alison put the blanket over the grass. And, once it's ready, the brunette sits on it, with Hope on her lap. Alison opens the basket and little Hope smiles when she sees that Alison cut her sandwich in the shape of Mickey Mouse...

Hope smiles. - "Mickey!"

Alison smiles, but, Emily smiles more when she sees how much attention Alison put in all the details. They have a beautiful picnic, Emily & Hope specially loved the brownie that the blonde made for dessert. And, with their full tummy, they lay down over the blanket and stare at the sky. With Hope between them, Alison points out towards the sky, towards the clouds and says...

Alison. - "Look, Hope, that cloud looks like a heart..."

Hope smiles when she looks at the cloud in the shape of a heart...

Emily points out towards another cloud and says. - "Look, Hope, that one looks like a puppy..."

The little Hope smiles and discover that the sky is filled with animals and beautiful things. It has always been just her and Emily, but, now Alison is there too, and even if she's too little to understand what is coming on, she's happy that now, it's not just Emily and her...

Hope kisses Alison's cheek and says. - "Love you, mamma..."

Alison smiles, she kisses Hope's head and says. - "I love you too, sweetie..."

The little Hope smiles and she snuggles between her two moms, just to take a little nap...

Alison smiles, looking at Hope sleeping. - "She looks happy..."

Emily smiles, looking at Hope sleeping. - "She's happy..." (She looks up, her eyes meet with the blue eyes of Alison and says) "I'm happy too..."

Alison smiles. - "Me too..."

Emily smiles

Alison sighs sadly. - "I'm happy to have this little moment with the two of you, but, I can't stop feeling guilty for not being with the two of you, from the beginning..."

Emily is not smiling anymore, if Alison feels guilty, Emily feels even worse, but, once again, she doesn't dare to say a word and just keep her mouth shut...

 ** _*** Emily's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _Even with the best intentions. We create problems where none exist. We are also stepping into dangerous situations or taking things too far. And, no matter how much we try to not make it worse. Before we know it, we cause such terrible damage that we harm those we love... even if we don't want to..._**

 _(Some days later at Radley hotel)_

Hanna. - "Wow. Look who's back and looking very happy..."

Emily smiles. - "Hi Hann..."

Hanna. - "You never ask for any days off, where did you go, because I know you weren't in Rosewood..."

Emily smiles. - "You're right, I wasn't in Rosewood. I went to Sn. Francisco..."

Hanna. - "Really?!"

Emily nods

Hanna. - "Did you and Ali talk...? Did you fix things...?"

Emily blushes a lot and giggles

Hanna teases. - "Look at you... shy on the streets, but sexy on the sheets..."

Emily chuckles and she was cleaning the tables when her friend says...

Hanna. - "So, Ali texted me that she is moving in Rosewood, today..."

Emily smiles. - "Yeah, she got a nice loft, close to the Brew..."

Hanna. - "Really? That's great! We should celebrate it! I'll call Caleb and..."

Emily cuts her off. - "Wait, Hanna, you can't do that..."

Hanna. - "Why not?"

Emily. - "Because Ali doesn't know that I know you, she doesn't know that we're friends..."

Hana frowns. - "You told me that you two talked..."

Emily mumbles. - "I might have omitted some detail..."

Hanna sighs. - "Damn it, Emily!"

Emily. - "Don't look angry, Hann, I'll tell Ali that we're friends but..."

Hanna. - "But, no now, isn't...?"

Emily nods

Hanna. - "Look Em, because I'm your friend, I'm telling you this: tell her everything!"

Emily. - "But, what if she gets mad at me...?"

Hanna. - "She will get more upset if she finds out from someone else..."

Emily sighs hard, she knows that Hanna's right, but, she doesn't find the guts to really talk about it. She's too afraid to destroy the perfect bubble she has been living the past couple of days...

 ** _*** Emily's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _You can seek the advise of others, surround yourself with trusted advisors but in the end the decision is always yours and yours alone. And when it's time to act and you're all alone, with your back against the wall, the only voice that matters is the one in your head. The one telling you what you probably already knew. The one that's almost always right... even if you don't want to admit it... even if it's too late to admit it..._**

 _(At a dinner restaurant)_

Emily smiles when Alison pulls back the chair for her. The brunette smiles and sits at Alison's side. Hope stays at the front of them. They order the food and while they're waiting for it, they drinks arrive: wine for them and a milkshake for Hope...

Alison smiles. - "Okay, so let's celebrate that I'm finally here, in Rosewood, for good! And the best part is that an old friend might get me a job..."

Emily. - "Really? Who...?"

Alison. - "Hanna. Her mom owns this hotel in Rosewood and they might need a sous-chef in the restaurant of the hotel. Wait, you work there too, maybe you know her, do you know Hanna Marin...?"

Emily doesn't reply, she just gulps hard, she doesn't know how to reply since she can't stop thinking about her talk with Hanna...

Alison. - "Something wrong, Em?"

Emily. - "Huh?" (She shakes her head) "Oh, no, no... I... I was just thinking..."

Alison. - "About what...?"

Emily. - "Well, I..." (She looks at Alison in the eyes, but, she can't find the words to say what she wants to say, so, she sighs deeply and then says) "I forgot to wash Hope's hands before dinner, could you...?"

Alison nods. - "Yeah, of course..." (She holds Hope in her arms and says) "C'mon, sweetie, let's wash our hands..."

The blonde leaves the table, going to the bathroom with Hope, and, Emily stays on the table alone till...

Spencer sits in front of Emily and says. - "Look at you... are you having a good day? Please enjoy it as much as you can... It will not last..."

Emily sighs heavily. - "Get out of our table..."

Spencer doesn't leave, she just smiles and stretches her hand to take Alison's glass of wine and with a big smirk on her lips, she takes a sip from it, in front of her...

Emily. - "That's not yours!"

Spencer smirks. - "It's Ali's wine, so, that's okay, what's hers is mine, so..."

Emily groans angrily. - "You're wrong... she's mine! All of her is mine!"

They look at each other with a lethal gaze, neither of them was stepping back...

Emily. - "What do you want...?"

Spencer smiles. - "I believe it's obvious: I want Alison..."

Emily groans angrily. - "She's mine..."

Spencer smirks. - "For now..."

Emily. - "She's with me now, she's choosing me! She had sex with me! She..."

Spencer. - "She threw herself over you in such a rough fashion, isn't?"

Emily gulps

Spencer. - "So, rough that you felt like you were going to faint from handling her, isn't?" (Smirks) "You can thank me later for showing her those naughty moves..."

Emily doesn't reply, but, her silence is all that Spencer wanted to hear. The brunette smirks and keeps pushing Emily's buttons...

Spencer. - "She's really good at sex, isn't? And, it's adorable that little habit that Ali has when she cums, right? You know, that thing... she shakes one of her legs, like a little dog, it's adorable... right?"

Emily groans angrily. - "Stop talking..."

Spencer smirks. - "Why? It makes you uncomfortable talking about how Ali is in bed...?"

Emily doesn't reply, she tries to control herself and Spencer just laughs till she says...

Spencer. - "Fine... so, I'm just going to get straight to the point. Please let Ali go, I'm afraid you don't fit well with her..."

Emily snaps. - "What?! You've to be kidding me! You..."

Spencer. - "I can do anything for Ali... no matter what it's, I've that kind of capability and background. But, you Emily, just what exactly can you do for Ali...?"

Emily sighs deeply, contrary to Spencer, she's not whelthy, she doesn't have a past to be proud, she's not as learned as Spencer but...

Emily. - "Just like you, if I can stay by Ali's side, then, I'm willing to do anything for her..."

Spencer. - "Everything, uhm? Everything...? Even lying to her...?"

Emily. - "What? What do you mean? Wh...?"

Spencer cuts her off. - "Because I'm pretty sure that Alison doesn't know that you were in Paris and that you know Hanna Marin, right?"

Emily gulps

Spencer. - "You've known about Alison all this time, you had the opportunity to tell her about Hope, but, even then, you decided to not say anything... you shut your mouth for years, and, now, you try to 'play the happy family' with her when you didn't dare to contact her before and tell her about the baby...?"

Emily. - "I thought she was dead! I thought..."

Spencer cuts her off. - "Maybe at 1st, but, in Paris you found the truth, you found her and didn't say a word..."

Emily gulps hard because Spencer isn't lying...

Spencer. - "Among all the people I know of, Ali is the finest out of all of them. And, I'm pretty sure you're able to confirm that too..."

Emily doesn't say a word, she just nods, because it's true, Alison is and it will always be a great person in front of her eyes...

Spencer. - "So, if you're aware of the amazing person she's, why you kept her child away from her?"

Emily sighs deeply. - "It's... It's complicated..."

Spencer hums, not pleased with the reply of the other brunette...

Emily mumbles with fear in her voice. - "Are you gonna tell her about...?"

Spencer. - "No..."

Emily. - "I don't believe you. This is your perfect opportunity to win points with her and discredit me in front of her..."

Spencer. - "You're right, but, no, I'll not use this information for the sake of me..."

Emily. - "Why?"

Spencer. - "Because there are not a lot of people like Ali out there. Someone who's warm and cares so much for the others without any deceit... she's a very unique person who deserves to hear this kind of truth from the main source, in that case, you..."

Emily sighs deeply

Spencer. - "I'll not tell anything because Ali deserves to hear the truth from you, but, let me tell you something, sooner or later the truth will pop up, and, it will hurt her badly, if she doesn't hear this from you, so please, for Ali's sake, be honest with her..."

Emily gulps hard, she wasn't expecting this kind of talk with her rival...

Spencer. - "Maybe you're wondering why I'm telling you all of this. Well, let me tell you something, when it came to choosing my partner, I would judge them solely based on their looks and what they could offer me. But after getting to know Ali, I came to the realization that those things shouldn't be my priority... that's why... I decided that I needed to grab ahold of Ali..." (She says with a lethal gaze) "And, I'll own Alison's heart again, no matter what..."

Emily. - "Why you're telling me all of this...?"

Spencer. - "My purpose behind telling you this, it was so that I could officially declare my sincerity..." (She points out towards the empty seat of Alison and says) "And I'm sincerely asking you to please vacate your seat that's next to Alison, because that seat belongs to me...

The brunette was being so forward, it was a declaration of war, there was no doubt about it, but, no matter how much Spencer was trying to intimidate Emily, the mermaid wasn't going to swim her way out, just like that...

Emily. - "This seat where I'm sitting right now... if you think that you can take it away. Then go for it..."

Spencer frowns. - "Huh...?"

Emily. - "However, you're going to have to pull that off with your own skills..." (She says with a lethal gaze) "Because I've no intention of letting you take this seat away easily..."

Spencer smiles, if she was motivated to fight for Alison, now, she's more than that...

Emily. - "I'll fight for Ali's heart, with everything I've..."

Spencer smiles. - "Good. Do that. Because I want to fight properly for once. And, I really hope you give me the fight I'm looking for..."

They were staring at each other in the eyes when...

Alison. - "Spence...? What...?" (She looks at Emily and asks) "It's everything okay...?"

Spencer stands up from the table and says. - "Everything is fine Ali, I should go..." (She takes the glass of wine and says) "And, I'm taking only this..." (She looks at Emily and says) "For now..."

Emily grips hard on the napkin, she wants to tear apart Spencer Hastings, but, when she sees her leave, Emily calms down...

Alison sits and says. - "What was that about...?"

Emily kisses Alison's lips and says. - "Nothing... let's forget about it and just eat..."

Even with Spencer's encounter, the night out was really good, everything was going smoothly good till...

 _(In the Fields house)_

Alison. - "I put Hope in bed..."

Emily. - "Thanks..."

Alison smiles and looking at the hour, she thinks it's time to leave, but, Emily stops her...

Emily. - "Ali..."

Alison. - "Yes?"

Emily. - "Can we talk...?"

Alison nods and they sit in the living room...

Emily. - "There's something we need to talk about..."

Alison nods. - "You're right. So, here, I go..." (She clears her throat and says) "Emily, would you... would you consider moving into the loft with me...?"

Emily gasps in shock. - "What?!"

Alison plays with her fingers and says with a shy voice. - "Well, we haven't labelled what are we, but... I don't know... I was thinking... I would like to be more present on Hope's life and, well, I don't know... living together, it's... it's the right thing to do, right...?"

Emily has no words, she smiles and nods

Alison. - "Okay, so, when your parents come back, I want to know them and formally ask their permission to have you and Hope with me..."

Emily smiles. - "I would love that..."

Alison smiles. - "Cool. So, it's settled..."

Emily smiles

Alison. - "Is there something else you wanna talk about...?"

Emily thinks about it, but, she shakes her head, there's time for that... at least that's what she thinks...

Alison. - "Hey! Can I use your phone for a moment, I need to check my mailbox and, I'm out of battery..."

Emily nods, she unblocks her phone and gives it to Alison...

Alison asks. - "Thanks, hey, do you've pictures of Hope, in here? I'm sure you do... can I see them...?"

Emily nods. - "Yeah, sure, but... I... I..."

The brunette is very nervous when she realizes that she and Hanna has been texting, she doesn't want Ali to see those messages, and, the blonde can see that something is off...

Alison. - "Are you okay...?"

Emily. - "I... I..." (She takes a deep breath) "Maybe I really need to tell you something I should have told you sooner..."

The blonde frowns, she has no idea of what Emily is trying to say, but, when she finds something in Emily's gallery of pictures, something changes... everything...

Alison mumbles. - "You were in Paris..."

Emily gulps and, nods when Alison shows her a photo of Emily & Hanna smiling with the Eiffel tower behind them. The blonde stops looking at the phone, her eyes are narrowed in Emily when she says with a serious voice...

Alison. - "You've pictures of you & Hanna at Paris... you know Hanna...?"

Emily takes a deep breath and, says. - "I know Hanna very well. We're friends and..." (Deep breath) "And, in Paris we became really good friends because we had someone in common... you..."

Alison mumbles. - "Hanna's fashion show at Paris was two years ago..."

Emily nods...

Alison says, her voice rising with anger. - "Two years ago, you were in Paris. Did you know about me at that time? Did you see me? Did you...?"

Emily nods. - "Ali, I... I saw you with Spencer and, I..."

Alison stands up, she drops the phone on the sofa and waves her hands when she says. - "OMG! OMG! Stop talking!"

Emily. - "Ali..."

Alison chuckles with a bitter voice. - "It's funny, but that is the 1st thing I thought when we 1st spoke again and you told me that you knew about Spencer & me..."

Emily gulps. - "Ali..."

Alison. - "But, then days went by, and you never said anything... not even when we promised no secrets between us..."

Emily pleads. - "Ali, please, let me explain, let me..."

Alison. - "Please tell me is not true..."

Emily. - "Ali..."

Alison yells with a wrenching voice. - "Please tell me that is not true that for 2 years, you've known about me, being alive and, even then, you didn't care enough to tell me about Hope's existence..."

Emily says with tears in her eyes. - "Ali, I'm sorry I..."

The blonde steps backwards, she drops her jaw open, she can't believe that over 2 years, Emily knew she wasn't dead, the brunette knew that Alison was alive and, she could have contacted her, Emily could have contacted Alison and, tell her about Hope, but, she didn't. It hits Alison's mind the fact that if she would have never come to Rosewood, she would have never known that she had a kid...

Alison asks. - "Tell me Emily, if you knew I was alive, when were you going to tell me about Hope...? When were you going to tell me that I was a mom, huh?!"

Emily stays in silence, she looks down, because if she has to be honest, she never thought that Alison would find out...

Alison stares in disbelief. - "Wow... you were going to never tell me... isn't it?"

Emily gulps. - "Ali, I... I'm sorry... I..."

Alison. - "What kind of person would do something like that? What kind of person would let me feel guilty for not being there, and talk like an idiot about how much I regretted to don't be there for you and Hope when you knew... when you've known all this time that I could have been here for the two of you..." (with tears in her eyes she says) "OMG! I could have been with Hope from 2 years ago... I lost 2 years with Hope because you didn't dare to tell me about her?!"

Emily gulps. - "Ali... I... you looked so happy with Spencer that I thought that..."

Alison snaps. - "You thought what?! That I didn't deserve to know about Hope's existence? That I didn't deserve to know that I had a child?!"

Emily gulps hard, she looks down because she can't look at the broken gaze of the blonde...

Alison. - "What kind of person never speaks up and, keep a secret like that? Huh?! No one descent... No one honest... A coward!"

Emily has no words to say, she just sighs and looks down...

Alison. - "The only reason that you would do something like that is if you'd known about me all along and never really wanted me with you..."

Emily shakes her head. - "No, no, no, that's not true, that's not -"

Alison cuts her off. - "Why should I believe you?! Why should I believe a word you say to me?!" (She takes her jacket and says) "Well, this must've been a nightmare for you, me showing up like this. Don't worry, it hasn't been great for me either..."

Emily cries. - "Ali..."

Alison walks towards the door and says. - "Good night Emily..."

Emily pleads. - "Please, Ali! Don't leave like this! Don't..." (She hears the door and cries) "Please, don't leave me..."

 _ ***** Emily's narrative (voice-over) *****_

 ** _Our intentions are always pure. We don't want to create problems where none exist, we don't want to harm anyone. But, when we lie, we always hurt someone... especially us..._**


	34. Arc VI: Home - 6

**Hi again, let's start this new year with a dramatic update, what do you think?. 1st of all, I want to wish you the best for 2019! Really guys, I wish you the best! And, thank you for following me till now. And, let's see what 2019 has for us :D.**

 **Now, this chapter will start immediately where the previous chapter finished: Alison walking away. Hope you like it and, thanks in advance of you've the time to leave a review...  
**

* * *

 **HOME - 6**

 _ ***** Alison's narrative (voice-over) *****_

 _ **People say it all the time: "Tell me straight up, I just want to know what's going on, tell me ,I can handle it." And people don't dodge the questions because they're mean. They do it because when you say you want the truth, you have no idea what you're talking about...**_

Alison sighs, looking at the house, tears are falling from her blue eyes, she's angry... she's sad, she's... she's waiting... she's waiting... 10 minutes, 20 minutes... 1 hour and then Alison sighs really sad when she sees the lights turning off...

Alison mumbles. - "She didn't run after me... again..." (She closes her fists angrily and groans) "Fuck it!"

The brunette was closing the window of her room, she looks down and her jaw drops open when she sees that Alison was there, still there, walking towards her bike...

Emily mumbles. - "She didn't leave...?"

The brunette rushes downstairs, she runs after the blonde... but... like always... too late...

Emily opens the door and yells. - "ALI!" (She sees the bike very far from her house) "Ali..."

Alison drives for hours, trying to release her anger and frustration with the speed of her bike. But, when she passes near a car shop. She looks at her bike, she looks at the red family car that's on sale, and, she takes a deep breath when she takes a decision...

 ** _(The next day at the Brew)_**

Spencer smirks. - "Someone is grumpy this morning..."

Alison mumbles. - "Shut up, Spence, I'm not in the mood..."

Alison was drinking a black coffee, she's always drinking something sweet, so, Spencer can tell that something is really wrong...

Spencer. - "Can I sit with you..?"

Alison. - "No..."

The brunette sits anyway, Alison rolls her eyes, annoyed, but, she doesn't walk away either. They were drinking their coffees in silence till...

Spencer. - "So, you & Emily, are you...?"

Alison cuts her off. - "I'm not talking about Emily with you... so, just drop it..."

The brunette just stares at Alison, she drinks her coffee and she realizes Alison must know now the truth...

Spencer. - "She told you, isn't it...?"

Alison looks at her in shock and says. - "You knew too?!"

Spencer. - "Don't blame yourself for something the other person never talked about..."

Alison sighs. - "Easy to say, very hard to really do..." (She asks) "How did you know...? Why you didn't tell me...? Wh...?"

Spencer cuts her off. - "It wasn't my place to tell you..."

Alison frowns angrily

Spencer. - "I... I thought that it would hurt you less if you heard the truth from her... Am I right?"

Alison drinks her coffee and mumbles angrily. - "She didn't really tell me by choice; I caught her in the lie..."

Spencer sighs deeply, she doesn't know what to do, she didn't want Alison to find out like this, she knew how this would hurt the blonde, but, looking at Alison's facial expression, it's too late for that, the blonde is hurt, her trust has been broken again, and, Spencer just wants to hug her, give her any kind of comfort, so... The brunette was leaning towards Alison for a hug, but, she stops when the blonde stands up and says...

Alison. - "I should go... see you around..."

Spencer. - "Why you're leaving so soon...?"

Alison. - "I'm job hunting, so..."

Spencer didn't want to let her go, but, the blonde was in a hurry, she didn't want to take Hanna's job as the chef of the hotel, at least not after finding out that she and Emily have been lying to her. So Alison has decided to look for a job, what kind of job? Well, at this moment, any kind of job, in Rosewood, there' aren't too many opportunities, so, Alison is willing to take no matter what job. Spencer doesn't want Alison to leave, but, the brunette couldn't say 'don't leave' either, so, instead, she says...

Spencer. - "If you need a job, I can help you with that..."

Alison frowns. - "Really? What do you mean...?"

Spencer. - "Well, you worked in my company before, as an engineer, I can get you in again..."

Alison mumbles. - "You don't have to do that, I..."

Spencer. - "You're super smart, and, you would be a great asset for this new project I've in the town..."

Alison. - "You're building something here...?"

Spencer nods. - "A new bridge, I'm building it for my mom's campaign..." (Chuckles) "Now, she got this idea of becoming state senate..."

Alison. - "Well, it looks like you're not the only woman in your family who likes be a powerful woman..."

Spencer chuckles. - "Yeah, I guess so... uhmm... so, what do you say? Would you take the job?"

The blonde is not sure to take the job offer, she rubs her neck...

Spencer. - "The job comes with a really good health insurance and the salary is good, you'll be able to give Hope everything she needs..."

Hope... Alison doesn't need to hear more, if it's for Hope well-being...

Alison. - "Okay, I'll take your offer, but..."

Spencer raises an eyebrow. - "But...?"

Alison. - "But, if we're going to work together, if I'm going to be working under you..."

Spencer smiles and Alison blushes when she realizes what she just said...

Alison blushes. - "Under your management! Jesus! Stop thinking dirty, for lord sake!"

Spencer chuckles

Alison. - "Anyway, if I'll be working for you, and, constantly seeing you... well, we need some ground rules..."

Spencer chuckles. - "Ground rules...?"

Alison nods. - "Yeah... ground rules, like that..."

Spencer. - "Like what...?"

Alison. - "Like your laugh..."

Spencer. - "My laugh...?!

Alison nods. - "Yeah! Your laugh, it's..."

Spencer frowns. - "It's what?"

Alison smiles. - "Too cute..."

Spencer blushes. - "Oh..."

Alison. - "You need to find a most annoying laugh..."

Spencer. - "Okay, so, what about this: ha-ha-ha..."

Alison chuckles. - "That's even worse!"

Spencer. - "How can it be worse?!"

Alison smiles. - "Because that's super adorable!"

Spencer blushes and shakes her head. - "That's not adorable..."

Alison smiles. - "I agree to disagree... it's adorable, and, I will not be able to focus on my job if you'll be around me, being so adorable..."

The brunette rolls her eyes, but, she can't stop the blush on her cheeks...

Spencer. - "Okay, if we're putting some ground rules, then, here's one from me..."

Alison. - "Okay, what is it...?"

Spencer. - "You can't tell me I'm adorable, or cute or..."

Alison teases. - "Or looking amazing, super hot, beautiful...?"

The brunette blushes even more if that's possible, and, Alison's smirk just gets bigger when the blonde sees the flush on Spencer's cheeks...

Spencer. - "Exactly, you can't give me any compliment and..."

Alison gets closer and says. - "And, what...?"

Spencer mumbles while she looks at Alison in the eyes. - "And, look at me like that... with those blue eyes you've... you can't make me feel like this, and, don't be with me..."

Alison sighs deeply, she sees the sorrow in Spencer's eyes and she hates herself for being the responsible for that pain...

Spencer. - "If you're not with me, you can't give me compliments... but..." (She softly caresses Alison's cheek and says) "But, if you decide to be with me, then..."

They're dangerously close and before going any further in her teasing, Alison steps back and looks away when she says...

Alison. - "Okay, no compliments... put it in my contract as a clause if you want..."

The brunette sighs deeply, she was expecting another answer from the blonde, but, anyway, she hasn't given up, not yet...

Spencer. - "Okay, I'll do that... Let's meet later for the contract..."

Alison nods and looking at the hour, almost 9am, she decides to leave, because she needed to see someone else...

Spencer follows her outside and asks. - "What happened to your bike...?"

Alison. - "I sold it and got this family car..."

Spencer mumbles. - "But you loved your bike..."

Alison nods and smiles. - "Yeah, but, I love more Hope... I need one safe vehicle to drive her wherever she needs to go, so..." (She gets inside the car and says) "See you..."

Spencer nods. - "I'll call you when the contract is ready..."

Alison nods and drives away, because she needed to see someone else...

 ** _(In Emily's house)_**

Emily was like a zombie, she barely slept, and, she can't do a single thing right this morning...

(knocking on the door)

Emily opens the door and mumbles. - "Ali..."

Alison says with a serious voice. - "Can I come in...?"

Emily nods, she smiles, even if Alison doesn't look happy to see her, Emily is happy to see the blonde...

Alison. - "Where's Hope...?"

Emily was going to say that their little kid was still asleep, but, the truth is that when Hope heard the knocking door, her eyes wildly opened, because she was sure that it was Alison...

Hope says while she slowly walks downstairs. - "Mamma!"

Alison smiles immediately when she sees her little girl, she rushes towards her and hold her tight, filling her little face with lots of kisses. Hope giggles and Emily smiles looking at their interaction...

Alison asks. - "Are you hungry? What do you want to eat...?"

Hope. - "Mickey's pancakes!"

Alison chuckles and nods. - "Okay..." (She looks at Emily and asks) "Can I get Hope for today...?"

Emily. - "Huh...? What do you mean...?"

Alison. - "I would love to spend the entire day with her... can I do it?"

Emily gulps hard, she's not sure how to feel about this, but, she can't say 'no'. She just nods and Alison says a 'thank you' and before knowing, she's already changing Hope's pajamas to other clothes...

Emily. - "Do you need a bag with things? I can..."

Alison. - "I bought her things, they are at my place. I think I have this..."

Emily. - "Oh... okay..."

Alison sees the painful look of the brunette and says. - "I don't want to hurt you, Emily. But, right now I can't look at you in the eyes. I need some time to process your lie..."

Emily nods

Alison. - "Thank you for letting me spend the day with her..."

Emily nods. - "Yeah... sure..."

Alison holds Hope, they walk towards the door and while they're ready to leave, Emily says...

Emily - "Ali..." (The blonde looks at her in the eyes and the brunette asks) "Are we okay...?"

Alison sighs deeply. - "No..."

Emily gulps sadly

Alison. - "You lied to me... again... you broke my trust, Emily..."

Emily mumbles. - "I'm sorry..."

Alison mumbles sadly. - "Last night I waited for you, to come after me..." (Sad chuckle) "So, silly of me, isn't?"

Emily gulps hard

Alison mumbles while she walks out. - "You didn't come after me last night... maybe, it was for the best..."

Alison was gone with the little kid, before the brunette could say something. Emily stares at them in the distance and says sadly...

Emily mumbles with watery-eyes. - "I... I... I want to taste your Mickey pancakes too..."

 ** _*** Alison's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _We can be stubborn when it comes to accepting the truth. One part of our mind holds out hope that we can surpass the pain, be whole again and the mind will always fight for hope, tooth and nail. Until it finds a way of understanding its new reality and accepts that when trust is broken, it's very hard to be whole again..._**

 ** _(In Alison's apartment)_**

Alison. - "This is your home, too, Hope..."

The little kid smiles and she rushes to play with the new toys that are waiting for her, in the living room. While Hope is playing, Alison makes breakfast, pancakes in shape of Mickey Mouse, just like Hope wanted and when they eat together Alison smiles when she sees the happy smile of her child...

Alison mumbles with a little of sorrow on her voice - "I could have missed this, your smiles, everything..."

The imagination is a powerful tool of self-torture. And, the blonde pictures an entire life without Hope, if she would have never come to Rosewood, and, it breaks her heart. Trying not to think of the 'what if'... the blonde shakes her head, she caresses Hope's cheek and says...

Alison. - "I'll not miss anything, ever again, I promise..."

Little Hope has no idea of what Alison is talking, she just smiles happily for the pancakes she's eating. They spend a wonderful day together, bonding, just the two of them. Hope loves her new room, Alison really made an effort to decorate it according with what she knows about Hope and it looks that she did it right because the little blonde is really happy to be in there...

Hope jumps in bed. - "I wanna sleep here!"

Alison smiles. - "Well, let's ask your mom, if you can spend the night here, but, for now, not jumping, you can get hurt..."

The blonde puts down Hope, and the little kid stop jumping on the bed. Alison was going to call Emily, but, when she grabs her phone, it rings...

Alison says on the phone. - "Hi, Noel! How are you..?"

Something is off in her friend, Alison has no idea of the storm that's coming, but, she'll get a hint of it now...

Alison. - "Noel...? Are you there...?"

Noel says with a shaky voice. - "I... I'm in problems..."

Alison gulps. - "What kind of problems...?"

Noel. - "I... I can't tell you on the phone, can we meet...? I just trust you..."

Alison frowns. - "What? What do you mean with...?"

Noel cuts her off. - "Ali, please! I... I just trust you..."

The blonde gulps hard, whatever this is, she hesitates to get involved when she stares at Hope, but, after a long moment of thinking, she says...

Alison. - "I can't go to Sn Francisco, but..."

Noel. - "But let's meet in Rosewood, I'm already on my way there..."

Alison sighs. - "Okay..."

Noel. - "Thanks Ali... and, Alison..?"

Alison. - "Yeah...?"

Noel. - "No one can know I'm in Rosewood, no one... I'll text you the address to meet me there, come alone..."

Alison has no idea of what is coming on with Noel, the call ends and the blonde gets chills for whatever is coming...

 ** _(In Emily's house)_**

Hanna. - "She doesn't take my calls..."

Emily. - "She's mad with the two of us... I'm sorry..."

Hanna sighs and she drinks her coffee while Emily goes to the door when someone knocks...

Emily opens the door and says. - "Ali...? I thought that you wanted Hope with you the entire day...?"

Hanna waves her hand to say 'Hi', Alison just acknowledges Hanna with a nod, she's too nervous, and, Emily can notice it too...

Alison. - "I wanted to spend the entire day with Hope, that was the plan, but, something came up and..." (Gulps) "It's better if she's here with you..."

Emily nods, she takes the little kid from Alison's arm, and, while Alison says her goodbyes to Hope, the brunette gulps nervously, something is off in Alison, something is under Alison's skin, and, it brings the worse chills ever to Emiliy...

Emily asks. - "Are you okay...?"

Alison sighs deeply. - "I... I'll call you later..."

Emily wants to ask more, but, the blonde is already gone...

Hanna. - "That was weird..."

Emily nods. - "Yeah..."

Hanna. - "You look worried, Em... why...?"

Emily hugs Hope and says. - "I don't know... I just have this bad feeling..." (She stares at the door and thinks about Alison) "I've a bad feeling..."

Hanna raises an eyebrow. - "A bad feeling...?"

Emily looks at Hanna and says. - "Can you baby sitter Hope, tonight...? I... I'm planning to pass by Alison's place, later..." (She thinks about Alison and mumbles) "Just to be sure that she's okay..."

Hanna nods, and, she tries to calm down Emily's nerve, but, the brunette is still looking worried, something deep down inside her, it's telling her that something is wrong...

 ** _*** Emily's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 _ **There are some feelings that refuse to go away. They're little distractions whispering in your ear. Some things just get under your skin. Try as you might, you can't ignore your instincts. It's like they say; always follow your intuition...**_

 ** _(At the Lost Woods Resort at night)_**

It was raining, the storm was already here...

Alison. - "What is all of this, Noel?! What were you thinking?! You've a child on the way!"

Noel. - "I know! You think I don't know that?! Of course I know..." (He gulps) "That's why I need your help... please, help me..."

Alison sighs heavily, she shouldn't be here in the 1st place, that's what she thinks, but, it's too late for that...

Noel gives her some documents and says. - "Look at this, look at it by yourself..."

The blonde takes a look at the documents, she analyses them and while she turns the pages, she frowns with concern...

Alison mumbles. - "These documents are from our project in Havana and..."

Noel points out towards the papers and says. - "And, from another construction that collapsed when I was in Tokyo and from another construction where I was working in Sn Francisco..." (He gulps) "It collapsed too yesterday..."

Alison. - "What?!"

Noel yanks on his hair and says with despair. - "Some months ago, a reporter approached me, he came to me with this crazy theory that I was working for an evil firm, that I was working for the devil, and, I just... I just agreed to give him some data for the money... because, I thought that it would harm no one and I could get some extra bucks for the baby..."

Alison sighs. - "Noel... what were you thinking?! These documents are confidential?!"

Noel. - "I know, I know... I..." (He sighs) "I shouldn't have agreed to help this reporter..."

Alison. - "What is the name of the reporter...?"

Noel. - "His name was Ezra Firtz..."

Alison mumbles. - "Was...?"

Noel gulps. - "Yeah... 'was'... he's dead now..."

Alison. - "OMG!"

Noel gulps. - "According to the police, he killed himself in his apartment..."

Alison mumbles. - "It was a suicide...?"

Noel shakes his head. - "No, it wasn't..."

Alison frowns. - "What...? Wh...?"

With shaky hands, Noel gives Alison another file, he's really scared when he says...

Noel. - "Here's the exposé he was planning to publish, he sent me a draft as a 'thank you', but..."

Alison takes the file...

Noel. - "But, I think that he got killed because of this..."

Alison gulps hard. - "Noel, what you're saying sounds..."

Noel. - "Crazy?! Yeah, I know, but..." (He points out to the file and says) "Just read it..."

The blonde reads the article that never got to the light, it was a really good writing, after all, Ezra was a really good reporter, but, while she reads it, her eyes get bigger of shock...

Alison. - "This can't be true..."

Noel mumbles scared. - "I know. But, it's true..."

Alison. - "No, no, no. It can't be! I mean... Spencer... she... she would never..." (Sighs) "Who knows this...?"

Noel. - "Just you and me, now... I don't know who to trust, Ali, and, I... I can't put at risk the safety of Aria or the baby..."

Alison nods

Noel. - "Ali... what we should do...?"

The blonde stares at him, Noel has always been someone with the 'bad boy' attitude, but now, he looks more like a scary cat...

Alison looks at the documents. - "There's just something to do..."

 ** _*** Alison's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _They say the truth will set you free. What the hell do they know? The truth is horrible, frightening; the truth is more than you can bear. Because when the truth stays out on the open, there's no turning back... everything changes..._**

 ** _(In Spencer's barn)_**

Spencer smiles when she sees the wet blonde at her door...

Spencer. - "I was going to call you, I got the contract already made, I..."

Alison says with a serious look. - "I need to show you something..."

Spencer frowns, she has no idea of why Alison looks at her like that, with a mix of fear and anger. But, she decides not to overthink about it, and, just let her in to talk. Alison shows her the documents, she tells her everything that she got from those documents and...

Spencer mumbles. - "The raw material was changed..."

Alison nods. - "Yeah, that's what shows the reports..." (She turns the pages and says) "Look at these graphics of material resistance, there's no way that stainless metal could get these results, I mean, we, as engineers, we ordered 100% inox, but, what was really delivered was..."

Spencer mumbles. - "A poor composite of metals..."

Alison nods and Spencer turns the pages of the files...

Spencer. - "Who knows about this...?"

Alison. - "Just you, me and a friend..."

Spencer. - "What friend...?"

Alison sighs, she looks down and plays with her fingers, she has no idea of what to say since Noel really asked her to don't mention him...

Spencer. - "Ali, look at me! You can tell me, you can trust me, you know that, right...?"

Alison looks up and says. - "Noel..." (gulps) "Noel Kahn... he... he works in your company. He got this data for a reporter who coincidentally killed himself..."

Spencer frowns. - "What do you mean by 'coincidentally'? You don't think that...?" (She looks upset and stands up when she says) "I'm not a killer!"

Alison. - "I know, I know you're not part of this, but, someone in your company is behind this..."

Spencer. - "But, why someone would do something like this, why...?"

Alison. - "Why someone would change the materials? Well, what other reason than money? I mean, in paper the company justify the purchasing of expensive material, but, in reality..."

Spencer. - "They buy poor material... so, they spend much less money and, since they already justified a big purchasing, they keep the rest of the money for themselves..."

Alison nods

Spencer says angrily. - "Someone has been stealing from my company for years?!"

Alison says angrily. - "Who cares about the money, Spence!"

Spencer looks at her in shock

Alison. - "Lives! Spencer, each construction collapsing, it cost human lives!"

Spencer gulps hard, she didn't think about how many lives have been lost in this scheme, and, she has no idea of how many more lives will be lost because of it...

Alison. - "Do you've an idea of who could be behind this scheme?"

Spencer. - "Mmmm... the purchasing division of material is managed by Melissa's husband, Ian..."

Alison. - "If he's behind this, if he's buying shit and putting the rest of the money in his pockets, we need to stop him before someone else dies..."

Spencer nods. - "I agree..." (She closes the files and says) "I'll take care of this... I promise. You should go..."

Alison. - "What?! No! I'm not leaving you alone with this!"

Spencer. - "Ali..."

Alison. - "A reporter who wanted to expose the scheme died... this is too dangerous, I'm not leaving you alone with this..."

Spencer smiles. - "You care... you care about me..."

Alison softly holds Spencer's hand. - "I'll always care..."

They stare at each other in the eyes, Spencer leans towards the blonde, trying to catch Alison's lips, but, before she could touch them, the blonde steps backwards...

Alison rubs her neck. - "Sorry, I can't, I..."

Spencer turns around, she tries to don't look upset, but, she's...

Alison sighs. - "Maybe, I... I really should leave you with it..."

Spencer nods without looking at her in the eyes. - "Yeah, you should leave..."

The blonde starts walking away, she's ready to leave, but, before leaving, she says...

Alison. - "I know is too much to ask, but, could you please don't make reprisals against Noel, I mean, he..."

Spencer. - "He got confidential data and gave it to a reporter! He broke his confidentiality agreement, he..."

Alison. - "He has a baby on the way, and, yea, he messed it up, big time, but..." (Sighs) "He's a good man, thanks to him, you're finding out about this scheme, Spence... please, I..."

Spencer sighs. - "Fine... I'll not do anything against him, I promise..."

Alison smiles. - Thank you, I'll bring Noel to my apartment, if you need something please call me..."

Spencer nods. The blonde leaves. And yeah, Spencer will not make reprisals, but, that doesn't mean that someone else will not do it...

Spencer holds her phone and calls someone. - "Daddy, I need to show you something..."

 ** _*** Alison's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _Yeah, the truth changes everything. And, in some cases, you may never recover..._**

 _ **(In Alison's apartment)**_

Noel hugs Alison. - "Thank you, really, Ali... I..."

Alison smirks. - "You need a shower! God! You smell like shit!"

Noel. - "I've been driving for days non-stop, I haven't taken a shower in days..."

Alison covers her nose and points towards her shower when she says. - "Well, you'll take one, now!"

Noel chuckles

Alison. - "I'm not kidding, go! I'll cook something to eat..."

Noel nods. - "Ok, thanks..."

Alison. - "Does Aria know you're here? Does she know...?"

Noel. - "She thinks I'm on a business trip..."

Alison sighs. - "I'm calling her..."

Noel. - "But, Ali, it's dangerous to involve her into this, she..."

Alison. - "She should know that you're staying with me, at least let me tell her that..."

Noel nods and goes to the shower. Alison holds her phone, she's calling Aria, the blonde has the phone on her ear when she opens the door of the fridge. Too distracted on deciding what to take from the fridge, she doesn't notice when someone just gets into her apartment...

Aria on the phone. - "Ali...? Hi!"

Alison on the phone. - "Aria, Hi! I..."

Someone hits Alison from behind, and the blonde gets knocked out, Alison collapses on the floor, the fridge stays open and the phone, it lay down on the floor, beside the blonde...

Aria on the phone. - "Ali? Ali, are you there...?"

The line goes silence from Alison's side...

Aria says worried on the phone. - "Ali, this isn't funny! Say something! Ali!"

 ** _*** Alison's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _Bad things, they hit you out of nowhere. When bad things come, they come suddenly without warning. We rarely get to see the catastrophe coming, and, we are rarely prepared to face it... the danger... the evil..._**


	35. Arc VI: Home - 7

**Hi again, so, just to clarify, Spencer has been many things, but, she's not the evil in this story, you will get a hint of who's behind everything, more revelations will happen in this chapter and, thank you for your comments, it's my pleasure to share my imagination with all of you, and, really, thank you for loving my work.**

 **Now, this chapter will start immediately where the previous chapter finished, please keep in mind what happened in ch Paris - 7, when Alison meets the Hastings for the 1st time, some things mentioned in that moment will be relevant to this chapter. So, Hope you like it and, thanks in advance of you've the time to leave a review... have a great day!  
**

* * *

 **HOME - 7**

 _ ***** Alison's narrative (voice-over) *****_

 ** _I'm not stranger to death. But, it doesn't mean that I like to talk about it. I don't see the point why people talk or write to the death. I like to really don't think about it, but, somehow... death keeps knocking at my door..._**

 _(In Alison's apartment)_

Noel walks towards the kitchen and says. - "Ali, before getting into the shower, I forgot to ask you where I can get a towel, and..."

He walks into the kitchen, he sees the black hoodie and Alison in the floor, unconscious, he gulps hard, he's scared, he wants to run away from the danger, but...

Noel looks at the gun of the black hoodie and says. - "Don't hurt her..."

The hoodie doesn't reply, it just tilts its head towards the unconscious blonde...

Noel says angrily. - "Don't you ever think about hurting her... I'll not allow it..."

The black hoodie smirks with the challenge, and, it's just pointing out the gun towards Alison, putting its finger on the trigger when...

Noel rushes towards the hoodie and yells. - "NO!"

 _(Outside Alison's building)_

Emily parks in front of the building, she's getting out of her car when she finds someone else, walking in the same direction than she...

Spencer raises an eyebrow. - "Emily...?"

Emily sighs. - "Spencer..."

Both rivals stare at each other in the eyes, they stay stiff in front of the building...

Emily. - "What are you doing here...?"

Spencer. - "I've something to talk with Ali..."

Emily presses her lips together, she doesn't want Spencer near her dear blonde...

Spencer. - "And, you...? What are you doing here...?"

Emily. - "I just wanted to check if Ali is okay, I... well... today, she was acting weird, nervous... and..."

Spencer cuts her off. - "You don't need to worry about her, me & my family are taking care of everything..."

Emily frowns. - "What? What do you mean...?"

Spencer stares at Emily and recalls her previous conversation with her father...

 _ ***** Flashback *****_

 _Spencer. - "Dad! We have to do something about this!"_

 _Peter stays stiff in his big chair, he doesn't move, he just stares at Spencer in silence while the brunette expresses her feelings about the situation..._

 _Spencer says angrily. - "Ian has to pay for this! This could really put at risk our company! Our business! Everything that you and grandpa have built!"_

 _Peter nods. - "I agree with you, so, that's why, I'm taking charge of this matter from here..."_

 _Spencer. - "Let me help you..."_

 _Peter shakes his head. - "No, I will manage this..."_

 _Spencer sighs. - "But, Daddy, I..."_

 _Peter. - "You leave this in my hands..." (He smiles) "Don't worry Spencer, I know how we should deal with this..."_

 _Spencer nods with a smile, she feels better knowing that her Dad will take care of everything..._

 _Peter. - "Spencer, Ian is your sister's husband, you should be discreet and don't talk about this... with no one... who knows about this?"_

 _Spencer. - "Just Ali & her friend who's staying with her, right now..."_

 _Peter - "Oh, I see..."_

 _Spencer - "But, I think we should notify the police about this as soon as possible and..."_

 _Peter. - "And, we will, but, not yet..."_

 _Spencer frowns. - "What? Why?!"_

 _Peter. - "Because we don't need a scandal right now..."_

 _Spencer. - "But Daddy, I think..."_

 _Peter. - "I think I've more experience than you with this kind of problems..."_

 _Spencer frowns, not sure of what her father means by that..._

 _Peter. - "Melissa should find out about this from us, and not from a police officer or the tv, don't you agree...?"_

 _Spencer mumbles. - "I guess, but..."_

 _Peter. - "No buts..." (He stands up and says while he hugs Spencer from the shoulder) "Don't worry Spencer, I got this..."_

 _Spencer stares at her father, Peter is smiling, confident that he can deal with this, and, like always, Spencer believes in him... in her hero... in her idol..._

 ** _*** End of the flashback ***_**

Recalling the promise she made about being discreet, Spencer hesitates about what she should say to Emily, and, while she waves her jaw without saying a word, both girls jump for fear when they hear gunshots...

Spencer looks at the building and says. - "What was that?!"

Emily gulps, her eyes on the building too. - "Ali..."

Her intuition told her something from the moment Alison dropped Hope at her house, something was off, something was wrong, and, now that she heard the gunshots, her worse fears come to life...

Emily says loudly while she rushes inside the building. - "ALI!"

With fear in her eyes, Spencer follows her, both brunettes have a race to the apartment, and, because Emily is more athletic than Spencer, she makes it to the destination first...

Emily mumbles when she sees the door open. - "Ali..."

She gets inside and Spencer goes in, just behind her, and, both brunettes scream with fear when they see all the blood and the bodies on the floor...

Emily & Spencer scream at the unison. - "ALI!"

 _ ***** Alison's narrative (voice-over) *****_

 ** _Home... for most people, a home is a safe place, a place where bad things shouldn't happen. I grew up in a nice Home... in a Home where I was loved, till I lost everyone: my parents... my brother Jason... I lost my home when the Death took them away from me. But, I was ready to create a new Home here... in this place... here, Hope was going to learn how to read, how to do maths... here, Hope was supposed to play around, safe... coloring with crayons all the walls... yeah... this was supposed to be my home... my safe place... my sanctuary. I love it here…_**

With a piercing pain in her chest, Alison is sitting on the floor, hugging her dead friend who just moments ago, risked it all, to keep her safe...

Alison cries while she hugs Noel's body. - "He's dead! He's dead...!"

 _ ***** Alison's narrative (voice-over) *****_

 ** _This place was supposed to be my home... my safe place... my sanctuary. I love it here. Correction, I loved it here…_**

TV local news: "And, in an unexpected event of tonight, we have you the detail of one of the biggest crimes in Rosewood's history. Ian Thomas, died tonight, trying to kill two persons... just one of the victims died and here we will give you more details about why this tragedy happened..."

Alison turns off the TV angrily, she's so angry... angry with herself, angry with the whole cruel world. The blonde lay down on her hospital bed. The doctors said that she should stay for tonight since she got a big hit on her head, so, they need to check on her contusion, and, she was in a constant observation, but not by the doctors...

Emily. - "How you feel, Ali...?"

Spencer. - "Is there something we can do for you...?"

Alison doesn't reply, she just rolls in bed, giving them the back...

Emily sighs, but, she doesn't walk away, in the contrary, she sits at her side, she sits on the empty chair that is beside the bed, and, Spencer doesn't want to leave either, but, her phone doesn't stop ringing... her mom is asking her to come home fast, Melissa is a complete mess, and, Spencer should be there for her sister too, but...

Spencer. - "Ali, I..."

Alison says with a bitter voice. - "I don't want to see you, right now..."

Spencer gulps and says with sorrow in her voice. - "I'm sorry..." (watery-eyes) "I'm sorry that Ian killed your friend and tried to kill you too..." (A tear) "I'm really sorry..."

The brunette is not responsible for Ian's actions, Alison knows that, but, even then... right now... she can't look at Spencer in the eyes...

Spencer says to Emily. - "Can you keep me posted if...?"

Emily nods. - "Yeah, sure..."

Spencer mutters a 'thank you' and she looked at Alison one last time before walking away. The brunette leaves, and, Emily asks herself if she shouldn't do the same; she stands up, hesitating on leaving or staying, but, when she hears Alison's sobs, when she sees that the blonde is bursting into tears, there's no way she can leave her alone, like that...

Emily climbs on the bed and says while she rubs Alison's back. - "Sssshhh... don't cry... don't be sad..."

Alison can't formulate a single word, she just has tears and sobs. And, Emily decides that she also doesn't need to talk, she just need to be there, to hug Alison from behind, and, being her big spoon while the blonde laments the lost of her dear friend...

Emily leans her head over Alison's shoulder and mumbles. - "I'm sorry, Ali... I'm really sorry..."

Alison cries, she cries without stop and she just rolls in bed to bury her face against Emily's chest. The brunette hugs her, her T-shirt is wet from all the tears, but, Emily doesn't care, because the only important right now, it's to be here... for her... for her dear blonde... for her love...

Emily says while she hugs Alison tightly. - "I'm here Ali... for whatever you need... I'm here..." (Deep breath) "I wish there's something I could do for you..."

Alison grips on Emily's T-shirt and cries with a heart broken wrenching voice. - "Just hold me..."

Emily nods, the brunette holds her tight and softly kisses Alison's head till the blonde fall asleep...

 _ ***** Alison's narrative (voice-over) *****_

 ** _What do you do when a painful sorrow hits you? When it takes over? Do you do what you're supposed to: grieve & let go...? Or do you learn to live with the pain and hope, someday, it goes away...? Or do you just give up entirely and let it kill you... slowly?_**

 _(In Noel's funeral)_

Life is so ephemeral... so fragile... one moment we're here and then...

Aria cries. - "Why?! Why?!"

Alison gulps hard, she wishes she could answer that question, but, she doesn't know why life is so cruel... why she lost again someone she cared about. It was a beautiful funeral, and, for once, Alison wasn't alone.

Emily squeezes Alison's right hand, she doesn't know what to say, but, someone else knows what to say...

Hope squeezes Alison's left hand and says. - "No tears... no sad, no..."

The little blonde offers a tissue, Alison chuckles with sadness, she takes the tissue and holds Hope into her arms, and, she holds her child during all the funeral, because with Hope's presence, the pain was more tolerant...

 _(In the cemetery)_

Emily. - "Ali... everyone is leaving, we should..."

Alison. - "We should leave, I know..."

The blonde takes a deep breath, still, freezing in front of the stone...

Emily. - "Do you want a moment alone?"

Alison nods

Emily takes Hope into her arms and says. - "Okay, we will wait in the car for you..."

Alison. - "Thanks..."

Emily nods and leave her there... And, Emily wasn't the only one who was walking towards the cars... Aria was walking towards the car where her parents were waiting for her, and, her vision was so blurry for so many tears, that she didn't see the little stone on the ground, the pregnant brunette almost falls, but, someone else, who has been watching over her, catches her before she hits the ground...

Spencer. - "Are you okay...?"

Aria nods. - "That was close..." (She looks at her belly and says) "Thanks, I could have hurt him..."

Spencer nods, their eyes meet and...

Spencer gulps. - "I'm sorry, I..."

Aria. - "I don't blame you or hate you..."

Spencer looks down and sighs deeply

Aria. - "You didn't do this..."

Spencer. - "I know, but..." (Sighs) "Somehow, I wish I could have done something different and stop this to happen..."

Aria smiles with a painful look. - "Me too..."

Spencer is not a hugging person, but, she offers a hug to the tiny brunette and Aria accepts it...

Spencer. - "If you need anything... I'm here for you and your baby..."

Aria nods and while these two brunette are hugging, the blonde is still alone with the stone where the name of Noel Kahn was written on stone...

Alison. - "Dear Noel, I'm not stranger to the Death. But, that doesn't mean I want to talk about it..." (A tear) "I messed up... badly. In ways that if you were here, you'l be so disapointed of me. I'm not sure how to fix it. You came to me, and, I feel like I let you down..." (a tear) "Today, the pastor said in your funeral that you might never find peace till we, your beloved found it in ourselves. I hope that was a lie..." (Sad chuckle) "God knows I suck at finding peace with death..." (She clears her tears and says) "But, if it's true... if you need to... I would do better. I'll work on that, to find my own peace..." (Tiny smile) "I'm glad to know you were... no, you're my friend, and, I look forwards for the day your kid will be born, and, I promise, I will always be there for him and Aria..." (Deep breath) "I'll be there for your family..." (A tear) "I promise..."

 ** _*** Alison's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _I was thinking I would keep waiting for life to get easier. You know, lower stakes, less risk, easier. And I was thinking, maybe it doesn't. Maybe the struggle, the climb, one obstacle after another... maybe that's just life..._**

Still in front of the stone, Alison finds herself frozen by the pain... by the guilt... by the anger... even the rain that started some minutes ago, it doesn't compel her to move, just someone who approaches with an umbrella, provokes something in the blonde...

Mona. - "This isn't your fault..."

Alison sighs. - "If it's not my fault... then who's fault, it's...?"

Mona looks at the stone and says. - "According to the police, it was Ian's fault, everything, and yet..."

Alison looks at Mona and asks. - "And, yet...?"

Mona looks at the blonde in the eyes and says. - "How convenient is that the only person responsable of everything is also dead, isn't? I mean, the same person who was smart enough to put in motion so elaborated scheme, that same person was stupid enough to die, trying to clean his own mess...?"

Alison frowns. - "What are you trying to say...?"

Mona. - "Tell me Ali, in all the gangster movies that you have seen, is it really the big boss the one who cleans the mess...?"

Alison mumbles. - "No..." (her eyes get bigger) "No! The big boss always sends someone else, so, that means that..."

Mona. - "That Ian wasn't the big boss... the real gangster..."

Alison closes her fists tight and she frowns, feeling a big anger growing inside of her because whoever is responsible for so many deaths, that person is still out there... free of guilt...

Mona. - "Aria is Mike's sister, she's family to me... so..." (she offers a hand and says) "So, if you want justice for your friend, I'm in..."

Alison shakes Mona's hand, and, both girls are decided more than ever, to reveal who's behind all of this conspiracy...

 ** _*** Alison's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _Conspiracies are like sleeping monsters. You can't see them, you can't feel them but you must do everything in your power to contain them. Because when the monsters wake up, they're out of control..._**

 _Some days after..._

 _(In the Montgomery's house)_

Aria frowns. - "Are you sure you know how to assemble this...?"

Alison. - "Please, I'm an engineer, how hard this can be...?"

Aria rolls her eyes, it has been an hour since the blonde started to assemble the crib, and, till now, no crib...

Alison sighs. - "Damn it!"

Aria grabs her phone and says. - "This is taking you forever... I'm calling back-up..."

The blonde rolls her eyes, but, she doesn't protest, because after all, she really needs help to finish the room for the baby.

Alison grabs her phone and says. - "Fine, let's ask for more help..."

Since the funeral, Aria came back to live with her parents, and, since her brother Mike doesn't live at the house anymore, the entire family decided to convert Mike's room in the nursery room for the baby.

 _(Knocking on the door)_

Aria smiles when she opens the door. - "Wow, you really came..."

Spencer smiles. - "Of course, you texted me to come..."

And the tall brunette wasn't the only one there, to give a hand...

Hanna. - "Okay! I suck for manual work, but, I'm great decorating, so, let's make a fashionable baby's room!"

Emily chuckles. - "C'mon, Hann, stop talking and lets just get in to help..."

Life works in mysterious ways, and, somehow, these four girls are under the same roof, bonding like good friends...

Spencer. - "Okay Ali, you suck on this! Move!"

Aria chuckles

Alison. - "What?! But..."

Hanna looks around and mocks. - "Oh, yeah... you really suck on this, look at this! It doesn't look like a crib, it looks more like a baby trap..."

Alison rolls her eyes and everybody chuckle...

Emily walks towards Spencer, and says. - "Hope had the same crib, I can help..."

Spencer nods. - "Okay..."

Both brunettes take charge of the manual work..

Alison pouts. - "And, what I'm supposed to do now...?"

Hanna grabs Alison from the shoulders and says. - "You can make us a delicious meal..." (She leads her towards the kitchen) "C'mon, cook us something..."

Aria nods. - "Yeah! I'm hungry..."

Alison nods and while the 3 of them were in the kitchen, Emily & Spencer stay alone, putting everything together...

Spencer. - "You're really good at this..."

Emily. - "Thanks... you too..."

Spencer smiles and Emily smiles too. And, for the 1st time since they met, they're able to spend some time together without hating each other...

 _(In the kitchen)_

Alison. - "You're out of milk..."

Aria nods. - "I know..."

Alison. - "I need milk for the dessert..."

Aria. - "Or we could not make any dessert..."

Hanna snaps. - "What?! Hell no! I want my dessert..."

Aria. - "Fine... I'll ask Mona to come over and bring some milk..."

Hanna smiles. - "Yes! And, also tell her to bring me some cheetos..."

Aria. - "What? But we don't need cheetos..."

Hanna. - "Tell her that's for Hanna, she will bring them..."

Aria rolls her eyes, she doesn't text Mona about the cheetos, but, when the brunette arrives...

Mona. - "Hey, I brought the milk that you asked, and, since I knew that Hanna was here, I brought too some cheetos..."

Hanna hugs Mona and smiles. - "God! You really know me... I should have married you..."

Mona chuckles and says. - "Well, in what I can help...?"

Alison puts her to cut something, both girls are working on the kitchen, side by side...

Mona whispers. - "I got some information about..."

Alison cuts her off. - "Ssshhh! Not here..." (She waves her eyes towards Aria & Hanna) "No one can know what we're doing..."

Mona nods. - "You're right, let's talk later..."

Alison nods and after all the work, they have a nice meal...

 _(At the table)_

Aria rubs her belly and says. - "God, that was delicious..."

Hanna rubs her stomach and says. - "God, I'm so full that I look like a pregnant woman..."

Everybody chuckles...

Emily holds Alison's hand and says. - "Thanks for the food..."

Alison smiles at her and says. - "Thanks for coming to help us..."

Emily smiles, they share that kind of look that Spencer didn't want to see...

Spencer clears her throat and says. - "I helped too..."

Aria pats Spencer back. - "Yeah, we know... and, I appreciate it..."

Alison and the rest of the girls nod, Spencer just rolls her eyes while Hanna receives a text and says...

Hanna. - "So, Caleb just sent me an SOS, he's struggling with the kids..."

Emily says to Alison. - "We should pick Hope now, in that case..."

Alison nods and they get ready to leave when...

Spencer looks at Alison and says. - "Before you go... can we speak...?"

Alison nods and Emily just sighs deeply while she sees the two of them walking away from the group, to talk alone...

 _(At the backyard)_

Alison says with a serious voice. - "So, you wanna talk... talk..."

Spencer snaps. - "Stop with the attitude!"

Alison shrugs. - "What attitude?!"

Spencer stands up in front of Alison and says. - "I get that you're hurt, I get that need time to grieve, but, stop... just stop blaming me or my family for all of this! We're not responsible for anything!"

Alison raises an eyebrow and says. - "Are you sure about that...?"

Spencer frowns. - "What are you trying to say...?"

Alison. - "I don't know, I just wonder how is that Ian knew about Noel & me, so fast..."

Spencer. - "My Dad thinks that Ian probably heard my conversation with him, or, Ian puts some microphones inside my Dad's office... I don't know..."

Alison mumbles with a sarcastic voice. - "Oh, how convenient..."

Spencer sighs and she mumbles with sadness. - "Please, Ali... I... I can't deal with you, hating me..."

Alison sees the pain in Spencer's eyes and she says while she holds Spencer's hand. - "I don't hate you..."

Spencer smiles and hugs her...

Alison mumbles under the hug. - "I don't hate you... but, I'm not losing anyone else over this..."

Spencer frowns. - "What do you mean...?" (She broke the hug and says while she looks at the blonde in the eyes) "Ali...?"

Alison. - "Ian wasn't smart... he was dumb... he could never put in motion a scheme like this... he..."

Spencer mumbles. - "He was working with someone else... or for someone else..."

Alison nods

Spencer. - "But, who...?"

Alison. - "I don't know... but, I'll find out..."

Spencer cups Alison's cheeks and shakes her head. - "No! Please, no!"

Alison frowns. - "No?! What do you mean by 'no'?!"

Spencer says with fear in her voice. - "You can't end like Noel... dead..."

Alison sighs deeply

Spencer leans her front-head against Alison's front-head. - "Please, let me deal with this, don't get involved in anything, I'll find a way to find out who's pulling the threads... I promise..."

The brunette keeps begging, pleading Alison to stop digging, to stop investigating, and, Alison takes a deep breath...

Spencer. - "Please, Ali, promise me that you'll stop digging into this, please, promise me..."

Alison stares inside the house, her eyes meet with Mona and the little brunette makes some signs, telling her Alison that they need to talk later about their investigation...

Spencer. - "Ali...?!"

Alison lies. - "Okay... I promise, I'll stop digging..."

Spencer smiles and hugs her again. - "Thank you. Please understand that I just want you to stay safe..."

Alison nods and both girls were hugging each other when someone else glances through the window, from inside the house...

Emily sighs. - "Ali..."

 _ ***** Alison's narrative (voice-over) *****_

 _ **You get to an age when you start making the important questions: where I'm going? what I'm doing with my life? Where I want to be in 5 years...? We wonder so much about the future, ignoring that the future is built by the present that we mishandle... so why worry about a future when you don't make the time to fix your present? Why we can't just focus on 'today', in 'now'...? Why?**_

 _(In Emily's house)_

They took Hope from Hanna's and Caleb's place, and, it looks like Caleb was an amazing baby sitter for Hope because as soon as they put her in the car, the little kid fell asleep. When they arrive to Emily's home, Alison softly put Hope in bed, and, the blonde was going to leave when...

Emily. - "Ali..."

Alison turns around and says. - "Yeah...?"

Emily mumbles. - "I... I saw you and Spencer hugging in the backyard..."

Alison. - "Em, it was just a hug, I..."

Emily cuts her off. - "Please, let me talk first..."

Alison nods. - "Okay..."

The brunette is too emotional, she has watery-eyes already, but, she's more than decided to say what she needs to say, now...

Emily. - "I can't do this anymore..."

Alison frowns. - "What do you mean...?"

Emily. - "The back-and-forth... are we together or are we not...?!"

Alison. - "We were getting there, but, you didn't tell me about Paris! You were planning to never tell me about Hope!"

Emily. - "So, we're going to have that fight again..."

Alison. - "You didn't tell me about Maya, you didn't tell me about being pregnant, you didn't tell me about Hope when you saw me in Paris... you want to know why I'm not ready to build a HOME with you?! This is why! Because I cannot trust you!"

Emily. - "You can't trust anybody!"

Alison pouts angrily, she knows she has trust's issues, but, she will not admit it, she just crosses her arms above her chest...

Emily. - "And, no matter what I do... you always go for reasons not to trust me... and, I can't... I just can't keep waiting, I can't keep looking at you with Spencer and wonder if I have rights or not to feel jealous..."

Alison sighs deeply...

Emily. - "You may believe that you've no reasons to trust me, and, Ali..." (She says with a wrenching voice) "Your choice is simple... her or me... and I'm sure she's really great... she's smarter than me, she's rich, she's a learned woman, nothing like me..."

Alison gulps, her heart quivers with each word that Emily says and with the pain in Emily's voice...

Emily. - "But, Ali..." (tears and heart wrenching voice) "I love you, in a really, really big... pretend to like your taste in movies... let you eat the last piece of pizza... let you hug, kiss your Ex and don't push you away... unfortunate way that makes me hate you, love you..."

Alison gulps hard

Emily pleads with tears in her eyes. - "So, pick me... choose me... love me..."

Alison has no words, she doesn't know what to say...

Emily. - "I'll go upstairs to my room, and, if you decide to give us a chance, a real chance... then meet me there..." (She climbs the stairs and stops in the middle when she says) "But, if you decide to leave now, then, that is... that will be it. We will raise Hope, but, separately..."

The blonde stays quiet while she sees Emily climbs the stairs. Alone in the dark, Alison walks towards the front door, she opens it, and, she stays there... waving her head between the stairs and the outside... should she leave...? Should she stay...? Can she trust...? Can she leave behind all the bad things... all the doubts... all the pain...?

 _ ***** Alison's narrative (voice-over) *****_

 _ **Life works in mysterious ways, from wherever it comes, we're smart enough to know we don't have all the answers. So, what we should do? What we're supposed to do? Find a penny, flip it up and, let luck decide for us...? The fact is, no matter what method we decide to use, sooner or later, we need to make a choice... the question is: which one will be...?**_

 _(In Emily's room)_

Emily was sitting in her bed, playing with her fingers, waving her feet while she waits... she waits... and then, she hears the sound of the door, and, at soon as she heard it, she put her hands over her eyes...

Emily cries. - "Oh, God! Oh, God! She left... she..."

Alison. - "She closed the door and climbed the stairs..."

Emily puts down her hands, she looks at the blonde who's leaning on the frame of the door and she doesn't know if she should feel happy or not...

Alison. - "I can live without you..."

Emily quivers her lips down, ready to resume her crying, but...

Alison. - "I can live without you..." (She approaches, sits beside Emily and holds Emily's hand when she says) "But, I don't want to..."

Emily quivers her lips up, a tiny smile appears on her face. Their eyes meet and Alison uses her thumbs to clear Emily's tears...

Alison. - "You don't need to be super smart, or rich, or a learned woman... you just have to be you... you, Emily, you just make my world a much better place, just by being in it..."

Emily blushes and smiles

Alison caresses Emily's cheek and says. - "And, I'm gonna do everything in my power to prove you, how much I love you..."

Emily smiles. - "You love me...?!"

Alison chuckles and nods. - "Yeah... I do... I lov..."

Emily cuts her off with a kiss... a kiss full with love... hunger... desire...

Alison moans under the kiss. - "Emily..."

Allowing her intuition to guide her gestures and movements, Emily found herself already on Alison's lap, with spreaded legs, Emily breaks the kiss and tilts her head back when she feels the boner of Alison, hitting her wet folds...

Alison mumbles. - "Look at me, Emily..."

The brunette looks at the blonde, their eyes meet and a couple of tears fall from their eyes, feeling emotionally vulnerable to the point that tears flow...

Alison. - "I want to make love to you..."

The brunette smiles, by the corner of her eyes, she sees the calendar that's beside her bed and says...

Emily admits. - "It's not safe today..."

Alison looks down. - "Oh..."

Emily rises Alison's chin and when their eyes meet again, she says. - "But, if you're okay with it, I'm more than okay about making love with you, tonight..."

Alison smiles. - "God, you're so perfect..." (She leans Emily against the bed and says while she nibbles Emily's neck) "You're so perfect..."

Emily smiles in content, she smiles and her smile gets bigger and bigger with each kiss, each bite, each clothes item that Alison takes off. Both girls lay down in bed, naked, they map their naked bodies with kisses, with their fingertips, and, when their eyes meet, they smile because this was more than just lust and getting off, this was about love... about connecting with each other again... physically, mentally, spiritually... this was about connecting their souls, just like before...

In a missionary position, Alison aligns herself into Emily and the brunette just moans with pleasure when the blonde penetrates her very deeply. Emily tilts her head against the pillows, shutting her eyes down while Alison nibbles her neck; the blonde merely moves back-and-forth, always leaving the tip of her member inside...

Alison moans. - "God! Emily...!"

It was delicious the sensation of the friction of their bodies, it was the sweetest thing that Emily has ever felt, and, she's sure that this is the reason she came to this world... to make love with Alison...

Emily smiles. - "I love you..."

Alison smiles. - "I love you too..."

Looking at each other with a lot of love, they hold hands, interlocking fingers, and, both girls kiss with intensity and tenderness while Alison moves inside the brunette.

The pace was slow, but, when the heat rises, Alison's hips move faster and faster...

Alison buries her head in Emily's neck and mumbles. - "Eeeeemmm..."

The tip of Alison shaft tingles unbearably, it was hot and swollen when a drop forming at the tip comes out into Emily's core...

Emily sharply pitches. - "Ali... you're wombing me!"

Alison feels dizzy too, Emily's internal walls were soft and seemed to wrap itself around her big boner. Emily was enveloping her, drowning her in, what was making Alison's erection grow larger and harder...

Alison moans. - "Em, I'm gonna, I'm gonna... I..."

Emily hugs Alison with her legs and moans. - "Yes, yes, please..."

Alison thrusts Emily a few more times till Emily spreads her legs wider, letting Alison go deeper inside, just in time too...

Alison moans. - "Emily...!" (She pours inside) "God! Emily!"

A big wave of cum flows inside the brunette and Emily bites her bottom lip , curling her toes, feeling a strong orgasm spreading all over her body with the sensation of Alison's seed inside her...

Alison leans her body over Emily and the brunette just brushes Alison's hair, putting soft kisses all over the sweaty head of the blonde...

Emily mumbles with a smile. - "You filled me up..."

Alison chuckles. - "Yeah..."

Emily. - "What now...?"

Alison teases. - "Now, you get ready for round 2!"

Emily giggles, she wasn't talking about that, but, she's not against a second round. And, while these two were making love... at just some blocks from them, someone was getting ready for war...

 _(In Peter Hastings office)_

Peter Hasting was in his office, drinking his whiskey, without ice, just like he likes it, he was gazing between his glass and some documents when someone gets in the office...

Peter says with sarcasm. - "Always so timely, my child..."

Alex smirks. - "Well, following Spencer, it took me more time than expected..."

Peter. - "Hmmm... and...? What did you get for me...?"

Alex. - "I put a bug on her coat, so, I have a good record of everything she says and do..." (She drops a USB on the desk and says) "Here, the records. It looks like Alison will stop digging... that's what she promised to Spencer..."

Peter. - "She will not stop digging..."

Peter opens a drawer of his desk and gets out an old photo, he stares at the picture of him with his old friend, he turns the photo and reads the note written behind the photo: _Kenneth's birthday party, 82_ '...

Peter. - "She will not stop digging... After all, she is his father's daughter..."

Alex. - "So, what then...? What are you trying to say...?"

Peter drinks his whisky and says while he stares at the picture of him & Kenneth DiLaurentis. - "That I will have to deal with Alison, the same way I dealt with her father..."

 _ ***** Alison's narrative (voice-over) *****_

 _ **All that time you spent telling yourself the monsters aren't real, they were gathering strength. The evil was spreading. The monster's awake now and there's nothing you can do about it... nothing...**_


	36. Arc VI: Home - 8

**Hi again sorry for my long delay to deliver this chapter, but, work has been very crazy, lots of pressure, and, I was unable to write for a long time. I'll try to update soon the next chapter, and, not keep you waiting for so long. Anyway, thanks to all of you who asked for an update. Please believe me when I say that I'm not dropping this story without a proper ending. And, yes, the ending is approaching, and, as we approach at the end of this final arc, we will get in mutter waters, secrets will be reveleaded, new threats will appear in each chapter, and, till the end, you will get twist after twist...** **  
**

 **Anyway, hope this chapter's worth waiting, and, thank you in advance if you've the time to leave a review. Have a great day!**

* * *

 **HOME - 8**

I suppose the best place to start a story, it's from the beginning... so let me tell you that this journey started many years ago, with the story of two friends who became colleagues...

 ** _(Graduation ceremony)_**

Peter Hastings smiles. - "K! We did it! We're finally free to go to the wild world!"

Kenneth DiLaurentis chuckles

Peter hugs him from the shoulder and asks. - "So, what is the plan for tonight...? We have to celebrate!"

Kenneth rises his look towards the love of his life, the girl who's taking pictures with her friends and family... the girl who stole his heart the 1st time their eyes met...

Peter. - "Don't tell me you are really gonna propose tonight?!"

Kenneth nods with a shy smile, he really hopes that Jessica will say 'yes'...

Peter teases. - "C'mon, K! You just got free of the school! You can't lose that freedom so soon!"

Kenneth. - "Marriage is not a death sentence..."

Peter rolls his eyes, no matter how much he wants to get his friend out of the marriage's idea, he knows that Kenneth will go for it, no matter what, when an idea gets inside Kenneth's mind, there's nothing that can take it away...

Kenneth looks around and says. - "This is really the end of an era..."

Peter nods

Kenneth. - "I'll miss being your roomie, but, I'll not miss your poker nights, really, I don't know anyone else who loves to gamble as much as you..."

Peter smirks. - "Well, what I can say...? I like to take risks..."

Both chuckle

Peter. - "Anyway, besides proposing, what is the plan?"

Kenneth shrugs. - "I don't know... I don't have all figured out, but, I guess that the 1st thing to do, it's to find a job..."

Peter nods. - "Oh, I see..."

Kenneth. - "And, you...? Are you going to join your family's company? Are you going to work for your father...?"

Peter sighs heavy when he says. - "Not exactly, he's taking an early retirement, and, mom just asked him to leave me in charge of everything..."

Kenneth. - "Wow, that's a huge responsibility..."

Peter. - "Yeah... he doesn't believe I'm capable to do it..." (He says with a bitter voice) "He's always saying I'm unqualified to be the head of the business, and, to be honest with you, I'm not confident about dealing with a big company by myself..." (He smiles when he gets an idea) "And, you know what?! I shouldn't deal with that weight on my shoulders alone!"

Kenneth. - "What do you mean...?"

Peter. - "Let's do it together!"

Kenneth raises an eyebrow. - "What?! What are you talking about...?"

Peter. - "We make a great team!"

Kenneth teases. - "If by great team, you mean, me doing all the hard work and you just fooling around, then I guess we've very different definitions of how a 'team' works..."

Peter laughs, he squeezes Kenneth by the shoulders and says. - "Well, this time I promise that I'll do better! So, work with me! In my family's company..."

Kenneth takes a deep breath while he thinks about the job proposal, Peter Hastings is his best friend, and, he loves spending time with his buddy, but, during all their projects together at the university, Kenneth realized that Peter is not the kind of person who likes the hard work, he's more the kind of person to pay someone to do the work for him. And, something deep down inside Kenneth, it's telling him that working together is not a good idea... but...

Peter pats Kenneth's arm. - "C'mon man! What do you say, you & me, conquering the world together...? Sounds good, doesn't it?"

Kenneth chuckles

Peter. - "C'mon, K. I need a big mind like yours at my side. My Dad and the members of the board don't believe I'm ready for the job..."

Kenneth smirks. - "Well, you're not ready for such responsibility..."

Peter smirks. - "Yeah, that's true, but, they don't need to know that... I just need to pretend I know what I'm doing, it'll be like a big bluff..."

Kenneth chuckles and shakes his head

Peter says with a serious voice. - "Please, K. I trust you, and, I need someone loyal like you at my side. I really want to prove to my Dad that I can be a better chairman of what he ever believes..."

Peter Hastings never says 'Please' so easily, and, Kenneth knows that this a huge deal for his friend, so...

Kenneth nods. - "Ok, I'll work with you..."

Peter smiles and hugs his best friend. Two friends working together, that's the dream job, right? But, the issue with such closeness, it's that, it blinds you to see the truth... the danger... till it's too late to do something about it...

 ** _(Several years later, at the DiLaurentis house)_**

Jessica softly kisses Kenneth's cheek and says. - "I'll put the kids to bed..."

Kenneth just nods, he's too nervous, something has been in his mind all day, and, Jessica knows that he's struggling with something, but, before she could ask what is it. someone knocks at the door...

Jessica opens the door and says. - "Pete, what a surprise, I didn't know you were coming..." (She frowns) "I believe it's too late to talk about work, isn't it...?"

Peter smirks. - "Believe me, I don't want to discuss about work at these hours, but, your husband asked me to come, he said that it was urgent..."

Kenneth says with a serious voice. - "And, it's urgent..."

Jessica gulps, she has never seen that look in Kenneth's eyes. Peter also stops goofing around...

Kenneth. - "Let's go to my studio..."

Peter follows him, and, Jessica goes upstairs with the kids, but, still, feeling that something was off with Kenneth. As soon as Peter closes the door behind him, and sits in front of his friend's desk, Kenneth drops a file of documents on his desk... in front of whom he calls his best friend...

Kenneth. - "Pete, please tell me that this isn't true!"

Peter looks at the documents, and, his goofy smile vanishes when he reads the reports, he says with a bitter voice. - "I asked you to drop it, K..."

Kenneth. - "How I was supposed to drop the investigation of the crumbling of the construction I was building?!"

Peter doesn't reply, he just stares all the documents... documents that reveal the dirty truth, he doesn't want to come to light... never...

Kenneth. - "How could you...? Purchasing material of such poor quality, and, registering it in the books as if it was the material I asked you to buy for the building! Why you did such thing?!'

Peter. - "I needed the extra money to pay a debt, K. I..." (He gulps and hesitates to say the truth, but, he decides to go for it, his friend will understand, that's what he thinks) "I have been losing lots of money in my poker's nights and..."

Kenneth. - "Jesus, Pete! Your gambling addiction is going too far!"

Peter. - "It's not an addiction! I'm just in a streak of lots of losses in a row. But, I'm a lucky player, you know me! My luck will come back to me before you know it, and I'll stop doing this, I promise..."

Kenneth shakes his head and looks down, he can't believe what he's hearing...

Peter. - "Please K, there's always time to do better..."

Kenneth nods. - "You're right. There's still time to do the right thing, Pete..."

Peter frowns. - "What do you mean...?"

Kenneth looks at him in the eyes and says. - "Submit yourself to the authorities..."

Peter. - "WHAT?!"

Kenneth. - "Pete, this is wrong! Two of my workers died when the construction collapsed! And you should come clean about it!"

Peter says with a serious cold voice. - "It was an accident. I didn't plan this to happen, you can't blame me for it... you can't blame me for their deaths!"

Kenneth says with a serious voice. - "You didn't plan the building to collapse. But, it was your doing, the cause of it. You put money in your pockets at the expenses of the safety of others!"

Peter smirks with a devious smile. - "And...? I'm not the 1st one doing this kind of schemes, and, I'll definitely not the last one..."

Kenneth drops his jaw open in disbelief, he can't believe what he's hearing...

Peter. - "This is my company, if I want to buy bricks at less than 1$ USD in the black market and invoice them as if I spent thousands of dollars on buying material of high quality, who cares...?!"

Kenneth says very loudly. - "I care! And, you should care too..."

Peter just shakes his head, and, Kenneth realizes that there's no way to make him understand that it's wrong what he's doing, so, he makes a call... a call that will settle the course of this story...

Kenneth takes the phone and says. - "This is wrong Pete, even if you can't see it..."

Peter frowns. - "What are you doing...?"

Kenneth looks at him in the eyes and says with the phone on his ear. - "I'm calling the cops..."

Peter snaps. - "WHAT?!" (He says angrily,) "You're supposed to be my friend! Loyal to me!"

Hastings puts his hand inside his suit, looking for something he got when he started to have gambling debts, and, he takes a deep breath when his hand reaches the gun he has always with him. He got this gun to protect himself from the gangster with whom he has a huge debt... he got this gun to protect himself, and, in his twisted mind, he needs to protect himself now, from his best friend...

Kenneth. - "And, as your friend, I'm making sure you get clean. Pete, you're a Dad like me. We need to settle a good example to our kids. It will not be easy what will come after this call, but, I'll be at your side, I'll help you to do the right thing, you're in time to do the right thing, we..."

Peter shows up the gun, he points it out towards Kenneth..

Kenneth. - "Pete, you've a gun?! You brougth a gun to my house?!"

Peter says with a serious voice. - "Drop that phone K. Please, just drop this..."

Kenneth replies with a serious voice too. - "You know me, Pete. I'll never drop this, I'll never be able to live with myself if I just let you get away with this..."

Peter takes a deep breath, tears blurry his gaze, after all, Kenneth was his best friend... his only friend...

Kenneth says while he starts dialing. - "This has to end, Pete..."

Peter takes a deep breath and puts his finger on the hammer of the gun. - "Yeah... it looks like this is the end... the end of an era..."

 ** _(In Alison's room)_**

Alison. - "Mommy, again.. please..."

Jessica tuck the little Alison in bed and says. - "Ali, I already read you this fairy tale twice..."

Alison pouts. - "But, just one more time, it's my favorite... pleeeaaassseee?"

Jessica chuckles, and, even if she shakes her head saying 'no', she starts reading the book, one more time. - "Once upon a time, a mermaid..."

(sounds of gunshots)

Alison jumps in bed and says with fear. - "What is that mommy...?"

Jessica is terrified too, her instinct is telling her not to move, but, her body is already moving out the bedroom... towards the source of that noise...

Alison wants to follow her mother, she gets out of bed, she stands under the frame door and peeps out of her room when she says. - "Mommy...?"

Jason gets out of his room too, rubbing his eyes, he's still half asleep. - "Mom...?"

Jessica says while she goes downstairs. - "Both of you, get inside Ali's room, and, don't get out till I'm back..."

Jason nods, he holds Alison's hand, guiding his little sister to get into bed again. They curl in bed, the little Alison grips on her big brother, scared, she grips harder on Jason's arm when they hear the lightning of the rainy night. Alison was safe with Jason, but, when they hear Jessica's scream and more gunshots, Alison feels the need to go out, and, look for her dear mother...

Alison runs out of bed and says. - "Mommy!"

Jason rushes after her. - "Ali! Don't...!"

 ** _*** Alison's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _There are things we don't know, things that we ignore, and, no matter how good person we're, how smart we're, we always ignore that our world is full of monsters..._**

 _Alison sees a man rushing outside the house, she freezes in the middle of the stairs, Jason hugs her tight; Jason covers Alison's mouth with his hand, they don't have to make a sound, he's scared of what could happen if the monster notice their presence. Jason is scared, Alison is scared, the little kids are so scared that they don't move, they don't make a single noise, till the man leaves the house. The monster leaves the door open, Jason and Alison stares outside the house, they see the rain, it's dark, they didn't see his face, just a shadow vanishing in the middle of the rainy night..._

 _The siblings made it to the entrance of the house, Jason sees something on the floor, he picks it up, and, Alison stares at it too, at the only thing the monster left behind, a charming vintage men punk wolf badge brooch lapel Pin. They stare at the pin, a_ _lightning appears, it lights up the house, and, Alison's heart jump_ _s, terrified by the fear she has of lightning, but, her fear of_ _lightning will not compare to the fear she feels when she calls her mother and her father without hearing a reply. Alison walks away from her brother, looking for her parents, she_ _walks around the house till she finds them... till she sees the bodies of her parents on the floor, in a pool of blood, and, with such terrifying view, the little blonde screams like she has never done it before..._

 ** _(In Emily's room)_**

Alison jumps in bed and screams. - "AAAH!"

The brunette wakes up immediately when she hears the scream, Emily gets worried when she sees Alison shaking, her chest moving so fast with erratic breathing, the blonde is sweating cold, and, more pale than ever...

Emily softly puts her hand over Alison's arm. - "Ali! What is wrong?!"

Alison jumps with the touch, but, when she realizes that it's Emily, she starts to calm down...

Emily rubs Alison's naked back with her other hand and says. - "Ali, you're sweating cold... did you have a bad dream...?"

Alison chuckles with a bitter voice. - "Actually, it was a bad memory..."

Emiliy frowns, clueless of what Alison meant by it, and, the blonde doesn't want to bring her dark past into this perfect night she has right now with Emily, so, she just lays down, back to bed, dragging the brunette to lay down too, with her, so, Alison could hug the brunette...

Emily caresses Alison's face. - "Ali, is there something wrong...?"

Alison wraps her arms around Emily and shakes her head. - "No... let's just go back to sleep..."

(sounds of rain and lightnings)

Alison buries her face against Emily's chest and pouts. - "I don't like rainy nights... I don't like lightnings..."

Emily chuckles, she wraps her arms around her beloved blonde and says with a tender voice. - "Don't worry, you're safe with me..."

The brunette wants to know why Alison screamed the way she did it, just a few minutes ago, but, she decides not to push Alison to talk about something that the blonde is not ready to share. So, the brunette just puts soft kisses over Alison's face till the blonde fall asleep with a happy smile...

 ** _*** Alison's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _We grow up, and, we're no longer scared of the dark or the lightnings. We grow up, and, we learn how to feel safe in the middle of the night. But no matter how safe we feel... no matter how much we grew up... the monsters are still there, hiding, till, they're ready to reappear out in bright light..._**

 ** _(The next morning, at the airport)_**

A flight attendant of the airline says. - "Miss, do you need any help to get your things?"

A young woman, who's wearing black sunglasses, smiles. - "Thank you, but, even if I'm blind, I'm more than capable to get my baggage by myself..."

With her stick, the woman walks, with her baggage at her side, till she stops walking because her phone is ringing... someone is calling her, probably her new client...

The woman on the phone. - "Hello..." (She recognizes the voice and smiles) "Don't worry, I'm the 'cleaner' after all..." (devious smirk) "Yes, the work will be done in 48hrs..."

The call ends, and, she's smirking, with a devious smile, till she smells something, a fragrance she knows too well...

The woman smiles. - "Toby!"

Toby hugs her. - "Hey Sis! So, happy to see you. But, what bring you back to Rosewood? I thought that you said that Rosewood was too boring for you, Jenna..."

Jenna smirks with a devious smile. - "Well, maybe Rosewood just needs a little more of Jenna to stop being so boring..."

Toby chuckles and he says while he picks Jenna's baggage. - "Let's go home..."

Jenna nods, she grabs Toby by the arm and they start walking to the parking where Toby left his truck...

Toby asks. - "How long are you staying...?"

Jenna. - "Till I finish my 'cleaning job'...?"

Toby. - "Oh, you came to work? You keep working in the cleaning industry...? You have never told me the name of the company..."

Jenna smirks. - "I'm more like an independent entrepreneur..."

Toby. - "Really? Wow... so, how it works? I mean, you go and clean houses, or...?"

Jenna laughs. - "Oh, Toby, I'm not a fucking maid!"

Toby frowns. - "But, you said that you're in the cleaning industry...?"

Jenna. - "Well, yeah, but, I don't clean houses..."

Toby. - "Then, what do you clean...?"

Jenna smirks. - "Problems..."

Toby frowns, he has no idea of what she's talking about, but, he decides not to put so much thought on it... big mistake. And, he's not the only one making mistakes...

 _ **(At the Brew)**_

Aria sits on the sofa and mumbles with a grumpy voice. - "You better have a good reason to get me out of the bed at this early hour..."

Spencer puts a milkshake and a muffin in front of her pregnant friend, and, she smiles when the grumpy Aria becomes a happy Aria with all the food. Spencer has never been good to make friends, but, with Aria, it was so easy to talk and bond. What it started like a feeling of guilt became a feeling of sympathy, a feeling of friendship, a feeling of...

Aria. - "LOVE, love, love this muffin!"

Spencer chuckles. - "It's so easy to make you happy..."

Aria mumbles with the mouth full. - "That's not true..."

Spencer chuckles and shakes her head. - "Whatever you say..." (She opens her Ipad and says) "So, I need your help to organize the best party for Alison..."

Aria frowns. - "Party for Ali...? Why...?"

Spencer. - "Why? What do you mean with why? Her Birthday is coming..."

Aria looks at the calendar of her phone and says. - "Oh, yeah, it's tomorrow..."

Spencer. - "Yeah, so, you can see that we don't have lots of time to lose, so, finish that fast and let's go!" (She stands up and says) "Chop, chop! We have lots of work to do!"

Aria. - "You're gonna organize a birthday party for Ali...?"

Spencer nods

Aria mumbles. - "Are you sure it's a good idea? I mean you and she, you two..."

Spencer. - "I know that right now we're not together, but, I want to get closer to her again. I want to celebrate her birthday, and, maybe this will bring us closer again, maybe she and I..."

Aria sighs deeply. - "Spence, don't go through that row, it would be a mistake, it..."

Spencer cuts her off. - "Look, I'm not ready to let her go, I'm fighting for Alison till the end. I just need to know if you will help me with this... can I count on you?"

They don't know that Alison is back with Emily, but, Aria knows that Alison is more into Emily than into Spencer. But, she doesn't dare to say that out loud in front of the young Hastings. After all, Aria doesn't want to crush Spencer's expectations, Spencer's dreams of having a second shot with Alison, so, Aria nods, she accepts to help, even if she has no idea what Spencer has in mind for Alison's birthday, but, she hasn't seen Spencer this happy since they became friends. So, the little brunette decides to help Spencer to organize what the young Hastings thinks it will be an unforgettable birthday party, and, she's not wrong, it will be unforgettable... but... not for the good reasons. In any case, while Spencer is preparing this party as a gift for the blonde, in terms of gifts, someone else is already winning the lead...

 ** _(In Emily's house)_**

Alison pushes her head against the pillow, eyes closed when she groans heavily and curls her toes. - "Fuck, Em!"

Emily teases while her hand is jocking off Alison's morning boner. - "Just because you had a bad dream, it doesn't mean we can't have a good morning..."

Alison had no idea that her morning was going to start like this, but, she doesn't complain, especially when the brunette goes down on the blonde and swallows the morning wood of the blonde. t's almost like a weak suction cup, with tongue action. It makes Alison want to cum EXTREMELY intensely within 60 seconds, almost every single time Emily starts wrapping her tongue around her boner. But, Alison controls her urges, and, she holds it, becoming each second harder, what only makes it more intense for the both of them.

Emily moans Alison's name while she's slobbering on it like she was dying of thirst and Alison's shaft contained the only water for miles around. The brunette uses her tongue, deepthroated right off the bat, and everything's very wet and slippery...

Alison moans and puts her hands over Emily's head, pushing her to go faster. - "God! It's fucking amazing what you're doing to me... faster Em, harder!"

The brunette smiles, she increases her pace, she kept taking it all every single stroke while staring in Alison's eyes. Both of them smile when their eyes meet...

Emily smiles. - "I love you..."

And, that's it, those 3 words 8 letters, that's all that Alison needed to cum in Emily's mouth with more force than she ever had before and probably this has been the best bj the blonde has ever had. The blonde came so hard that she blacked out momentarily and her entire body got all tingly when she felt Emily's suction, swallowing every last drop...

Alison hums. - "Ahmmm..."

The brunette climbs on Alison after leaving her completely dry, she nibbles Alison's neck and mumbles between bites...

Emily. - "Did it feel good...?"

Alison has no words, she's still taken for what Emily just did to her, so, she just nods with a happy hum. The blonde holds Emily tight against her body, the brunette keeps nibbling Alison's neck, leaving loving marks, and, Emily smiles, proud of her work, proud to be able to mark Alison as hers...

Alison mumbles with a happy smile while she softly caresses Emily's naked back. - "You, laying next to me, every day..." (her smile gets bigger) "I can't imagine anything better than that..."

Emily smiles, she leans her head on Alison's chest. They just lay there, basking in the hormones, giggling at how amazing the sex and the entire previous night in general was. It was absolutely perfect... it's absolutely perfect... something they'll never forget...

Emily says once again. - "I love you, Ali..."

Alison chuckles and blushes. - "You keep saying that a lot..."

Emily chuckles with a bitter voice. - "I couldn't say it for so long..." (She looks at Alison in the eyes and smiles) "But, now that I've you again in my life. I want to tell you how much I love you... every day... every hour... every minute... every second... I'm not scared anymore to tell you how much I love you, Ali..."

Alison smiles, she cups Emily's face with her hands and guides it towards her lips. They share a slow, passionate kiss, what makes Alison's wood come hard again...

Emily mumbles while she feels the boner, sticking her. - "Your fierce morning wood is up again..."

Alison teases. - "And, what are you gonna do about that...?"

Emily bites Alison's bottom lip, Alison moans, and, the blonde gets louder when the brunette puts herself on top, putting Alison in...

Alison grips steady Emily's hips and moans. - "God! Emily!"

The brunette starts to ride her, and, Emily tilts her head back with pleasure because Alison was hitting the perfect spot inside Emily. No one has filled like Alison, no one has made her touch the stars like Alison, and, within a minute, both girls were already flying to heaven...

Emily speeds her rocking and moans with a vibrating voice. - "Ali..."

It was not about the amazing sex; it was about the affection and boundless love they felt for each other what was so perfect. The sounds of their skin touching was music to their ears, and, Emily was getting there, Alison could feel it, the brunette was getting tighter, so...

Emily says when Alison changes their position. - "What are you doing...?"

Alison gets on top and says. - "Rocking your world..."

The brunette smiles, she throws her arms around Alison's neck and the rhythm of their dance starts, once again. The pitch increase in Emily's voice when Alison thrusts her with more force...

Emily tilts her head against the pillow and says very loudly. - "Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

Alison mumbles in Emily's ear. - "Sssshh... Em, you'll wake up Hope..."

The brunette tries to control herself, but, she can't, Alison is hitting her G-spot, she's making her view gets blurry and then, Emily bites Alison's shoulder very deeply, trying to hush her moaning when Alison gives her one of her best orgasms. Emily's whole body spasm and gets dizzy when the wave of pleasure hits the brunette...

Emily moans and bites deeply. - "Ahmmmm... Ali...!"

The blonde keeps thrusting and, it simply gets more glorious when Alison feels Emily's teeth nailing in her skin. Alison howls like an animal in heat, and, finally blows her load deeply inside the brunette...

Alison. - "God! Emily!"

Emily comes once again when she feels the flurry inside her, filling her so well. The blonde keeps moving her hips back and forth, and, each time, Emily hums, feeling Alison's spurts, painting her internal walls...

Alison kisses Emily's neck and keeps kissing it while she says. - "I love you, Em..."

Emily smiles, she replies while she runs her fingers up and down Alison's spine. - "I love you too, Ali..."

The blonde is very entertained with Emily's neck, but, something catches her eyes...

Alison maps with her fingers the necklace that Emily never takes off and asks. - "It's that the ring that...?"

Emily nods. - "Yes. That night in Havana, you dropped it on the floor, and, I..." (she bites her lip and says with a shy voice) "I took it..."

Alison looks at the ring and asks. - "Why...?"

Emily holds Alison's hand, the one that's touching the ring and says when their eyes meet. - "Because this ring is mine... is ours, and, that night, I couldn't afford to lose it too..."

Alison smiles and blushes. - "I don't know what to say..."

Emily. - "You don't have to say anything... I just wanted you to know..."

The blonde waves her look between the ring and Emily's eyes. And, she says without thinking it twice...

Alison. - "Do you wanna marry...?"

Emily nods non-stop with happy tears in her eyes. The blonde has never seen anything more cute than that. And, for the 1st time in years, Emily takes off the necklace, so, Alison could take the ring and, put it on Emily's finger.

Alison kisses Emily's finger and says. - "Perfect..."

Emily giggles with a goofy smile and Alison feels happy, as she has never felt before. Seeing the ring on Emily's finger, it's the biggest turn on that Alison has ever felt in her life. The blonde pulls off, and, Emily whines a little when they lose the connexion between their bodies. But, the brunette stop whining when the blonde is spooning her tight, and, inserting her hard shaft, once again, insde Emily's folds...

Emily moans. - "Ali... you're hard again...?"

Alison wraps her arms around Emily, she starts with a low pace, that increases when Alison lifts one leg of Emily, and, changes the angle of her thrusting...

Emily moans with pleasure. - "God! Ali!"

Hearing Emily's moaning is priceless, and, Alison keeps going, faster and faster. it was an explosive pleasure with lots of thrusting. Emily's upper leg was lifted up, and, the brunette hooked it up around Alison's butt...

Alison groans. - "God, Em! You feel so damn good!"

The blonde props herself up on an elbow and grabs a hold of Emily's thigh for the deep vigorous thrusts the brunette craves...

Emily purrs. - "Ali!"

Emily purrs like a cat in heat, and, Alison's lust just go nuts, Alison thrusts her harder, faster. Emily positions herself near the headboard and prop a hand against it for leverage to match Alison's thrust for thrust. And, when the girls are over the edge, they scream how much they love each other when the massive orgasm takes place, and, a huge wave of fluids splashes between them...

Emily. - "Love u, Ali..."

Alison. - "Love u, Em..."

Laying down in bed, trying to catch their breath, Alison holds Emily in her arms, and, Emily smiles, feeling Alison still inside her...

Emily mumbles. - "Such a perfect morning..."

Alison nods, she's kissing Emily's sweaty back with a smile, and, when she softly caresses Emily's low abdomen, her smile gets brighter because Alison's already picturing a baby inside, and, God! Alison really wants lots of kids with this brunette...

Emily reaches Alison's hand, she puts her hand over it, and, softly smiles. - "I wonder if you impregnate me..."

The blonde chuckles, it's like Emily was reading her mind...

Emily snuggles on Alison's embrace and mumbles with a happy voice. - "I hope you did..."

Alison smiles. - "Me too..."

Emily turns her head, just enough to catch Alison's lips. They steal kisses from each other, Alison softly rubs Emily's entire body, roaming her hands around all the perfect figure of the brunette; the blonde is getting turned on, once again, and, Emily can feel it, because Alison is still inside her. The brunette would be more than happy to go for another round, but, when the brunette sees the clock that's on the night table behind Alison's head, the brunette realizes that they don't have time for another round...

Emily. - "We should stop before Hope wakes up. The 1st thing she does when she wakes up, she gets in my room without asking permission..."

Alison nods. - "Oh, okay, yeah, let's stop. I don't want her to see us in bed like this..." (She chuckles) "I'm still not ready to talk about sex with her..."

The brunette chuckles and nods, they make out for some more minutes and then they go directly to the shower. But, even in the shower, they can't control themselves...

Emily moans when her breast is pressed against the cold wall because Alison is taking her from behind, water running over their bodies, and, Alison's seed running inside the brunette...

Alison moans. - "Eeeeemmmilyyyyyy!"

Emily moans. - "Aaaaaliiiiiiii!"

They get another orgasm in the shower, and, they get out of the bathroom, just in the perfect timing to gets dressed before their little kid peeps inside the room...

Hope mumbles with a sleepy voice. - "Mommies... I'm hungry..." (She touches her nose when she gets inside the bedroom) "Smells funny..."

The girls look at each other, it smells like sex, as the big great sex they had, and, Emily quickly opens her window to clear the air while Alison holds Hope into her arms and walks her downstairs...

Alison. - "Let's make breakfast..."

Hope smiles, and, leans over Alison. Emily stays in the room, she's making the bed, and, she smiles each time she smells Alison's aroma in her bed...

Emily smiles. - "I can't believe this is happening..."

How many times Emily dreamed for this day to come? To be able to make love with Alison, to wake up with the blonde at her side...? Yeah, Emily, dreams come true, but, just like dreams can come a reality, our worse nightmares can also come real. And, the danger doesn't lurk just at night anymore in Rosewood. Oh, no, evil is just hanging out in broad daylight... waiting to meet its new target...

(Knocking at the door)

Emily says while she walks downstairs. - "I got it, Ali!"

The blonde nods, she's in the kitchen, looking for ingredients to prepare breakfast, the blonde has Hope in her arms, and, while these two blondes are in the kitchen, Emiy opens the door and...

Emily. - "Jenna...?"

Jenna smiles. - "Hi, Emily..."

Emily looks confused, she knows Toby's sister, but, why she's here? It's because she broke Toby's heart? Is she here to snap against her for hurting her little brother...? The brunette has no clue of what the hell is doing Jenna at her door...

Jenna shows a bakery box in one hand, and, a big knife in her other hand when she says. - "I brought pie..."

Emily frowns. - "Pie...? Why...? Wh...?"

Alison emerges from the kitchen, she joins them in the entrance of the house, with Hope on her arms, and, says. - "Em, who is it...?"

Jenna steps inside the house, it caught Emiliy off guard. Emily will always be surprised by how well Jenna moves without knowing her environment, she's so fast, so sneaky... maybe, it's because she's blind that she's more perceptive and snappy than normal people... that's what Emily thinks...

Jenna stands in front of Alison and mumbles with a big smile. - "Alison DiLaurentis... right?"

Alison frowns. - "Yes... do I know you...?"

Jenna mutters to herself. - "I found you... ' _the problem_ ' to clean..."

Alison. - "Did you say something...?"

Jenna fakes a smile and replies. - "Just that I was dying to know you..."

Emily closes the door, she gets closer to them and says. - "Really? Why...?"

Jenna avoids the topic and says. - "Let's just eat the pie I brought you, and, catch up, Emily; lots of things have happened since the last time we saw each other, and,..." (She passes beside Alison and whispers in Alison's ear when she pats Alison's shoulder) "The pie is _to die_ for..." (devious smirk)

Alison feels a cold chill with the touch of the blind guest. And, the blonde has reasons to feel cold chills, because after all, the touch of Death has been always cold, and, no one is more deadly than Jenna Cavanaugh...


	37. Arc VI: Home - 9

**Hi you! Thanks for your messages, your comments asking for a new chapter, and, sorry for my long delay to deliver this chapter, but, I'm still here, I'll not leave you without a proper ending. Now, I hope you're prepared for this rollar-coaster, because, we're arriving to the point where we climb to the top, just to let you drop in free fall...** **  
**

 **Anyway, you might need to re-read the previous chapter to get into this one. Hope this chapter's worth waiting, and, thank you in advance if you've the time to leave a review. Have a great day!**

* * *

 **HOME - 9**

 ** _(In Peter's Hastings office)_**

Alex. - "You look happy..."

Peter doesn't reply, he just stares at his phone, and, smiles while he reads for the 5th time, the text of the cleaner...

Jenna's text: 'I'm with the target. I might finish the job before than expected...'

Alex. - "Dad...?"

Peter. - "I will need a new phone soon, can you take care of that...?"

Alex nods, Peter's phone's fine, so why he will need a new one? Spencer's twin is smart enough to figure out that her Dad is doing something evil, something that doesn't need to be traced to him, that's why he needs a new phone. Whatever is the thing that her Dad has in motion, she decides not to get involved, and, just walk away; she's not a saint, but, she knows that her father is 10 thousand worse than her... scared of the devil? Maybe, or, maybe she just doesn't want to be an accessory of another crime, and, end in jail if this goes to the light...

Once alone, Peter drinks his whiskey and says. - "Say my hellos to your Dad, Alison..." (big devious smile)

And, just like Peter is smiling, with a devious glow in his eyes, someone is smiling too... in the Fields house...

 ** _(In Emily's house)_**

Jenna smiles. - "Aren't we eating the pie...?"

Emily. - "Yeah, sure..." (She gives it to Alison and says) "Ali. Can you cut it for us...?"

Alison nods, and, she takes the pie between her hands, the blonde walks towards the kitchen to cut it when...

Jenna deviously smiles. - "You've to be the 1st one to taste it, Alison..."

The blonde stops walking, she turns her head towards the blind girl, and, frowns when she looks at Jenna's devious smile; Alison can't explain it, but, by looking at the devious smile of Jenna, she feels something... a gut feeling, yelling something to her... but, what? What it's the thing that her intuition is trying to tell her...?

 ** _*** Alison's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _When did it become okay to live in a cynical world? When did it become okay to hurt people, without feeling guilty for it? When did it become okay to look away when someone is doing a felony? When did it become okay to invite Death to your home...?_**

Emily asks. - "Something wrong, Ali...?"

The blonde looks at the pie, and, she can't explain why, but, before she could really think about what she was doing, her hands were already dropping the pie to the floor...

Alison says while she drops the pie to the floor. - "Oh, oooups... sorry, I dropped it..." (She looks at Jenna and smiles) "So, I guess, not pie today..."

Emily rushes to clean the floor, and, while the brunette is too distracted cleaning, Alison narrows her gaze towards Jenna. The guest might be blind, but, Jenna knows that the pie didn't just drop from Alison's hands...

Jenna forces a smile, to mask her angry face and says. - "Oh, Alison, you're really something..."

And just like that, Jenna understood that what was supposed to be a piece of 'pie', it would be more complicated than that...

Alison. - "This is not my house, but, please leave..."

Emily. - "Ali! What...?!"

Jenna stands up and says with a smile. - "It's okay, Emily. I disturbed your morning, and, there's something I need to do..." (She walks towards the door, but, before leaving she says) "A storm is coming..." (devious smirk) "Get ready for it..." (she whispers) "Alison..."

Alison's body stiff, and, Emily has no clue why...

Emily. - "Ali. What is wrong...?"

Alison mumbles. - "I don't know..." (She looks at the perfect pie that was smashed against the floor, and, whispers) "I really don't know..."

Yes, a big storm is coming. The wind hush, dark clouds are taking shape, houses might get ripped apart, but, the real question is: who will stand alive when the storm pass over?

 ** _(Some hours later, in Mona's loft)_**

Alison sighs with frustration. - "Damn it! We're at square one again!"

Mona. - "I know..." (She looks at her laptop and says) "I thought that I could get some useful data from the files you brought, but, I got nothing..."

Alison rubs her front-head and says. - "I really thought that we could find something in the files that Aria gave me, Noel didn't have anything useful to really find who's behind the Ponzi scheme..."

Mona nods. - "I haven't checked yet the things that you brought from your storage..." (She looks at the box and says) "Things from your Dad...?"

Alison. - "I think so, I'm not sure, I just know that it's the only box that Jason had about my Dad..."

Mona. - "He worked at the company years ago, maybe I'll be able to find something there..."

Alison. - "I hope, so, but, if not, what we will do...?"

The brunette was going to say something, but, she gets distracted when she sees Hope, playing with her chess board, dropping all the pieces on the floor...

Mona. - "Ali! Watch!"

Alison looks towards her kid, she rushes to grab Hope into her arms, and, says. - "Sorry..."

Mona sighs while she picks the pieces. - "Why you bring her to our meeting. We're dealing with dangerous waters here..."

The blonde sighs, she caresses Hope's face, and, the last thing she wants to do, it's to put her kid in danger, but...

Alison. - "I know that this is dangerous. And, believe me, I don't want to involve Hope neither Emily on this, but, the nanny is sick, and, Emily asked me to take her with me while she goes to work..."

The brunette nods, Hope sees that the brunette is not happy with what she did, so, she blows her a kiss, hoping that it will make it better. And, it does...

Mona chuckles. - "I see that she got your charm..."

Alison smiles, she puts Hope to watch some cartoons, and, while the little kid is distracted watching the TV, the two girls resumed their conversation...

Mona looks at the blonde in the eyes, and, says with a serious look. - "I've an idea of what we can do next, but, you might not like it..."

Alison frowns, not sure if she really wants to hear the rest...

Mona. - "You need to accept the job that Spencer offered you..."

Alison. - "What?!"

Mona. - "Keep your friends close, but, keep your enemies closer..."

Alison. - "Spencer is not the enemy..."

Mona. - "Maybe not, but, someone from her company is responsible for lots of deaths..."

Alison sighs deeply...

Mona. - "We need to investigate from the inside. Spencer trust you, if you ask, she might give you access to all their database without questioning..."

Alison sighs deeply, she really wants to know the real responsible for Noel's death, but, the whole idea of deceiving Spencer, it makes her sick...

Mona. - "Think about it, what better way to get confidential data that from the inside...?"

Alison. - "I don't want to deceive Spencer, I don't want her to get caught in the crossfire..."

Mona. - "We need to access to their database..."

Alison. - "Can't you hack their system from here...?"

Mona looks at her laptop and replies. - "Oh, believe me, I've tried, but, whoever is in charge of their firewall is damn good..."

Alison thinks about it, and, says. - "I think I know who can help us to get through the firewall..."

Mona raises an eyebrow. - "Really? Do you think this person can help us to get into the database of the Hastings' empire? Do you think this person is someone we can trust...?"

Alison looks at her, and, says without hesitation. - "I do..." (she grabs her phone and says) "I just need to make a call..."

Before the storm hits, this blonde needs to get an army ready to fight for her... for the Queen... will she make it in time...?

 ** _(In Emily's house)_**

TV news: 'A strong storm will hit Rosewood in the next 48hrs, people need to stay at their home, and..."

Emily was watching the news, and, getting ready to get out, and, go to work when someone opens the door...

Emily smiles, surprised. - "Mom, Dad! You... you're back..."

The Fields drop their baggage on the floor, they hug Emily with love, and say...

Pam. - "Yes, we're back, home, sweet home..." (She looks around, and, asks) "Where is my little girl? I'm dying to see her..."

Emily. - "Ahmmm..."

Her parents don't know about Alison, and, she has no idea of how starts this conversation...

Wayne holds Emily's hand and frowns when he sees a ring on her finger. - "Did Toby proposed...?"

Emily. - "What?!"

Pam jumps with happiness. - "OMG! That are wonderful news!"

Wayne says with a serious voice. - "He should ask our permission first..."

Emily's jaw moves, but, no words come from her mouth...

Pam playfully pats Wayne's arm and says. - "Oh, honey, you don't have to be like that. What matters, it's that he's a great man. And, I love the idea of having him in the family..."

Wayne nods and smiles. - "Me too..."

Emily is astonished, she's even pale, and, her parents notice it...

The Fields say. - "Emy. Are you okay...?"

Emily says with a shaky voice. - "I... I need to tell you something..."

The Fields nod, they wait for Emily to talk her truth, but...

(Phone buzz)

Wayne. - "I need to get this call. It's from the base..."

He walks away, and, Emily decides to wait for his return to talk about all the things that have happened since they left to their trip. But, while she waits for the perfect moment...

Pam. - "I'm happy that you're finally opening a new chapter in your life with Toby..."

Emily. - "Mom, please, I..."

Pam. - "You deserve to be happy, Emy..."

Emily smiles

Pam caresses Emily's face and says. - "What happened in Havana needs to stay in there, in the past. And, it's sad what happened with this girl..."

Emily. - "Alison, her name is Alison..."

Pam takes a deep breath, she knows that this a delicate subject for Emily, but, she is determined to speak her mind, after all these years...

Pam. - "Sweety, you deserve a normal life, it's time to leave Alison in the past..."

Emily frowns. - "What do you mean?"

Pam. - "Toby is a great person, and, he's a boy. A BOY, Emily! Not an aberration! I mean a girl with a p..." (She shakes her head and says) "Anyway, I was so proud of you when you didn't reach her in Paris..."

Emily sighs deeply, she recalls how heartbroken she was when she came back from Paris, and, how her talk with her mother made her feel better, but...

Pam. - "You & Hope need someone like Toby at yours side. After all you've been through, you need a NORMAL LIFE. That's the best for you and this family. You see that right, Emy...?"

Emily looks at her mother in the eyes, and, she gets into a trance... thinking...

 ** _*** Emily's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _When did it become okay to live in a world with lots of prejudices? When did it become okay to let people think something that's not true? When did it become okay to hide your past, who you're... with who you want to be... just for the happiness of others...?_**

 _ **(At the Radley hotel)**_

Spencer points out. - "Let's put a table here for the aperitifs..."

The staff nod, and, they were following Spencer's order, and, she was happily crossing out the tasks on her list when...

Hanna. - "Wow, looks like you're planning a big party. Why you booked an entire floor? A big occasion...?"

Spencer says without turning her look towards the blonde. - "Whatever I'm planning, it's not your business. You're not invited, so, please leave..."

Hanna. - "Hey! This is the hotel of my mom! I can come and go, as much as I want..."

The brunette rolls her eyes, she has no time to deal with Hanna; this blonde always triggers something in her, and, when she sees that the staff brought the wrong flowers, it just gets worse...

Spencer scolds. - "Hey! I said white roses! Not red! I..."

The brunette walks towards the staff, and, Hanna just looks at the heated discussion at the distance when someone else approaches...

Aria. - "Hi Hann. Are you here to help us to prepare Alison's birthday party...?"

Hanna. - "What?!" (She frowns and mumbles) "It's Ali's birthday...?"

Aria. - "Tomorrow, you didn't know?"

The blonde completely forgot it, and, she's pretty sure that she's not the only one...

Hanna. - "I've to go..."

Aria wants to say something, but, she just stays with the mouth open without saying a word, because Hanna left very fast. Because the clock is ticking, the birthday of the blonde is approaching, and, with it, a big perfect storm too...

 ** _(At the park)_**

It was around 4pm when Emily texted her. Asking her to meet in the park. Alison wanted to ask why she wasn't at work, but, Hope was so happy to be in the park with her two moms that Alison decided to just enjoy the moment. They play everything: the slide, the swings, the merry-go-round, the see-saw...

Hope giggles. - "Again! Again!"

They could live here, in this playground forever, if that meant that they could always hear the joy of their little girl. But, as perfect as this moment was...

Alison. - "What is wrong...?"

Emily. - "What do you mean...?"

Alison points out towards Emily's hand and says. - "Something is coming on. and, if it's enough to make your hands shake, I want to know what is it..."

Emily opens her mouth, several times, but, she can't speak, a big lump in her throat doesn't let her. The blonde guides Emily to sit in a bench while Hope plays in the sandbox...

Alison holds Emily's shaking hands and says. - "Em, please talk to me..."

Emily takes a deep breath and says. - "My... my... my parents are back..."

Alison. - "Oh, okay, so, when I can meet them...?"

Emily doesn't reply. And, Alison doesn't like it...

Alison. - "Emily...?"

Emily. - "I need to tell you something..." (She puts the ring on Alison's hand and sadly says) "I need to ask you for some time because..."

The brunette keeps talking, words come out of her mouth, but, all that Alison can see is the engagement ring that Emily is returning...

Emily. - "Ali, you understand, right? I... My parents..." (deep sad sighs) "They're no so open minded as other people. So, till I figure out a way to tell them about you, about us, you need to stay away, just till I..." (She sees Alison walking away fast, furious and says) "Ali?! Ali!"

The brunette takes Hope in her arms, and, rushes to go after the blonde because she fear for the worse, and, she wasn't wrong...

 ** _(At the Fields house)_**

Wayne. - "Someone is knocking the door. Do you want me to get it...?"

Pam. - "No, I got, I..." (She opens the front door and mumbles) "I..."

Alison streches her arm and says. - "You must be Pam Fields, Hi. I'm..."

Pam mumbles. - "Alison..."

Alison nods. - "Yes... Alison DiLaurentis. We spoke on the phone years ago. I don't know if you remember, but..." (She tries to shake off her nerves and asks) "Can I come in...?"

Pam is taken by the surprised guest, and, she's not the only one...

Wayne approaches. - "Who's it...? Who...?" (He looks at the blonde and mumbles) "You look like my little Hope..."

Alison smiles. - "Well, she got my genes after all..."

Pam. - "You know about...?"

Alison. - "About MY daughter?" (She nods) "Yes..."

Pam gulps hard

Alison looks at the two of them in the eyes and says. - "So, can we talk...?"

The two parents are standing in front of the blonde, the bold blonde who, despite Emily's request to keep distance, it's here, facing Emily's parents...

Emily arrives, she freezes behind the blonde, and, the 3 persons turn their look towards her. And, Emily realizes that she can't avoid the storm...

 ** _(At Mona's loft)_**

So distracted on what is happening in her home, that, Emily is putting Hanna in voicemail for the 20th time in a row. And, it makes Hanna mad...

Hanna groans. - "Damn it, Emily! You don't go to work and you don't take my calls either?!"

Mona approaches with something and says. - "Calm down, Hann. Here, your favorite snacks..."

Hanna. - "Do you really think that I...?" (She smiles) "Great! Nachos!"

The grumpy blonde becomes a happy blonde when the 1st nacho with melted cheese gets into her mouth...

Caleb smirks. - "Good, I just learnt a new trick to get her in good mood..."

Hanna says with the mouth full with food. - "Shut up..."

Mona & Caleb chuckle. The little brunette approaches to Caleb who's working with two laptops. And, she's impressed by his work. When Alison called him, she had her doubts, but...

Mona. - "Wow, you're really breaking all the walls of the security system..."

Caleb. - "It's not easy, but, the algorithm you created, it's helping me a lot to pass through each wall of the system..."

They start talking about it, what for Hanna seems like another language. And, it's so boring that she decides to leave them alone...

Caleb. - "You're leaving?"

Hanna. - "I need to tell something to Emily. So, I'm going to her house. You don't need me here..."

Caleb. - "C'mon, you're my muse..."

Hanna smiles, she just blows him a kiss, and, gets ready to leave when...

Mona. - "Do you think you will see Ali, too...?"

Hanna shrugs. - "I don't know... maybe... why?"

Mona gives her a box and says. - "Could you please give this to Alison...?"

Hanna. - "What is this...?"

Mona. - "Some stuffs she brought, stuffs from her Dad, or, something like that, I don't know. Anyway, I didn't find anything useful in there, so, she can store it again..."

Hanna nods, she looks at the box, and a charming vintage men punk wolf badge brooch lapel pin catches her attention till...

Mona. - "Thank you for your help, I'll drive Caleb home when we're done..."

Caleb. - "Hey! I'm not a kid..."

Hanna smirks. - "Yeah? And, how is that you still play with video games...?"

Caleb pouts, and, the girls chuckle, amused by Caleb's reactions...

Mona. - "Anyway, thanks..."

Hanna nods. - "Sure, but, can I ask why you need my hubby's help? Ali & you, in what kind of plot you're getting into...?"

Mona pats Hanna's arm and says. - "The less you know, the better it's for everyone..."

Hanna wants to protest, but, does she really want to know? Does she really want to get dragged into this storm...?

 ** _(At the Fields house)_**

Everyone is in awkward silence, Hope fell asleep and now she's in her room, sleeping while Emily is sweating... a lot, the brunette is nervous, she's not ready to face her parents. She loves Alison, but...

Pam. - "Emy, is there something you want to tell us...?"

Emily. - "I... I... I... ahmmm..."

The brunette is not able to take the lead to start this conversation, so..

Alison holds Emily's hand and says. - "I want to ask your blessing to marry Emily..."

The Fields. - "WHAT?!"

Wayne looks at Emily and says. - "But, what about Toby...?"

Emily gulps hard

Alison talks in her behalf. - "They broke up..."

The Fields. - "WHAT?!"

This is what Pam always feared, and, she's not happy with it, so...

Pam tries to keep it calm and says. - "Ms. DiLaurentis..."

Alison. - "Alison, you can call me Alison, or, Ali if you want..."

Pam takes a deep breath, the blonde is not being hostile, but, she's not looking scared to face them either...

Pam. - "Alison..."

Alison. - "Yes...?"

Pam. - "From one mother to another, I beg you to walk away, to leave, and never return..."

Wayne. - "Honey..."

Emily sadly mumbles. - "Mom..."

Alison grips hard Emily's hand, and, says. - "You can't ask me that..."

Pam. - "Of course I can! She's my child!" (tears and an overwhelmed voice) "Emy is my kid, and, she has suffered enough, don't you think?"

Alison takes a deep breath

Pam. - "Our Emy didn't have a normal childhood, a normal life till she found us..."

Wayne. - "Actually, Alison found us, and, it's thanks to her that we're a family again..."

Alison smiles, at least, Emily's father looks more open to accept her...

Pam. - "That's correct. And, for that, I'm very grateful..."

Wayne looks at Alison in the eyes and smiles. - "Very grateful..."

Alison smiles, but, that smiles doesn't last too long because...

Pam. - "But, regardless of your good actions, regardless of the good person you might be. It's not normal, two women raising a child together..."

Wayne. - "Pam!"

He never calls her by her name, just when Pam needs to be stopped to cross a limit, and, he wants to stop his wife to say something else, but...

Pam. - "Alison, I'm sorry, but, you're not a normal person. And, God doesn't see with good eyes people like you, so, as Emily's mom, I've all the rights to want a normal happy life for my kid. So please leave..."

But, it's too late for that, so, Wayne just looks down, and, Emily does the same. Pam's harsh words hurt Alison, but, what hurt her the most was...

Emily mumbles. - "You should leave, Ali..."

Alison looks at Emily in shock. - "What?!"

Emily pleads. - "I told you that it wasn't the time to talk with them, I..."

The blonde stands up, because if Emily doesn't have the guts to defend their love, she will do it for the two of them...

Alison. - "Normal...? Do you know what is not normal? You want me to tell you what is not normal?" (She stands face to face with Pam and says while she looks at her in the eyes) "It's not normal to think that God doesn't love the lesbians, the homosexuals, or the freaks like me..."

Pam gulps hard

Alison. - "Miss Fields, I didn't ask for my rare anatomy, I didn't ask to be different. God made me this way, and, I make no apologizes for the person I'm..."

Emily mumbles. - "Ali..."

Alison. - "God made us just the way we are. And, he also gave us the capacity to love, to feel, to get an accelerated heart beat with excitement every time we touch the person we love..." (She looks at Emily and smiles) "And, I love your daughter, I love MY daughter..." (she looks at Pam and says) "And that can't be a sin, that can't be abnormal..."

Pam takes a deep breath, Alison has more character of what she thought...

Alison. - "Love is not easy, please not make it so much harder and more complicated as if it'sn't enough already..." (She holds Pam's hand between her hands and says) "Miss. Fields, love is understanding, love is tolerance, love is what God ask of us! And, in name of God, in name of Love, I refuse to walk away from Emily & Hope..."

Those blue eyes show Alison's determination, the blonde is not going anywhere, and, that triggers something that no one saw it coming...

Emily screams when she sees Pam fading. - "Mom!"

Alison panics. - "Miss Fields!"

Wayne. - "Honey!"

Hanna's eyes got bigger of shock when she saw the ambulance in the entrance of the house. She jumps out of her car, she rushes inside, and, she gasps in shock when she sees Pam Fields being taken into the ambulance...

Hanna. - "What the hell happened...?!"

The ambulance leaves with Wayne holding Pam's hand. The old woman had a heart attack, she's alive, but, weak. And...

Emily punches Alison's chest with anger and cries. - "It's your fault!"

The blonde tries to comfort the brunette, but, each time she tries to hug Emily, the brunette pushes her away...

Alison. - "Em, please I..."

Emily. - "I asked you ONE thing! Just ONE thing! To let me talk with them at my time, and, what did you do? You just made it everything so much worse!"

Alison gulps hard, she never wishes for this. Both women stand on the front porch, face to face, without saying anything till...

Emily. - "Hann, I need to go to the hospital, can you stay with Hope...?"

Alison. - "I can stay with her..."

Emily. - "NO!"

Alison frowns. - "No...?"

Emily walks inside the house and says. - "I think you've done enough, so, please leave..."

The brunette passes beside the blonde, and, before she could get inside the house...

Alison. - "You can't ask me to stay away from my kid, Emily..."

The blonde turns, their eyes meet, and...

Emily. - "I'm not asking you... I'm telling you, to stay away..." (deep sigh) "At least for now..." (she enters into the house and says to the other blonde) "Hann, come in, please..."

Hanna looks at the blonde who's frozen at her side and asks. - "Ali, are you okay...?"

Of course the blonde is not okay, the tears, the silent crying expose how Alison is not okay at all, but...

Hanna. - "Ali...?"

Alison gulps hard and says. - "Go inside, Hann..." (She turns around and says) "Someone has to stay with Hope..."

Hanna gulps hard, she wants to say something to cheer up the blonde, but, the only thing she gets to say it's that there is a box for her in the car. Alison takes the box, she looks at the house, her nails gripping on the box while she looks at the window of Hope's room, and, her crying increases when she realizes that she might have lost it all...

Alison mumbles with tears in her eyes. - "Hope..."

 ** _*** Alison's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _When did it become okay to live in a world who doesn't accept us as we're? When did it become okay to let someone break your heart more than once? When did it become okay to live in a world without hope... Hope... my Hope...?_**

 ** _(The next day, at the Radly Hotel)_**

Alison texts Emily: 'Hi. How is your mom...?'

More than 30mn to have a reply...

Emily's text: 'She's stable, but, she might need to stay in the hospital for a couple of days'

The blonde takes a deep breath, she shouldn't feel guilty, but, she does, and, she knows that Emily blames her too...

Alison's text: 'I left some things in your house. Can I pick them up? And, maybe pass some time with Hope?'

The blonde sees the 3 suspension points, and, then she sees them vanish. And, some minutes later, once again there are the 3 suspension points and Alison smiles thinking that Emily is writing her at what time she can pass by, and, it makes her happy because she might see Hope today. And, especially today, at her birthday, the only thing she wishes it's to see her little girl, but...

Emily's text: 'I'll ask Hanna to bring you, your things at the Hotel. I know you're staying there...'

Alison groans with frustration, she throws away her phone, and, if it was for her, she would stay the entire day moppping in her hotel room, but...

(Knocking)

Alison says very loudly. - "I put the 'don't disturb' sign! So, walk away!'

(Knocking)

Alison groans. - "Don't you know how to read?!"

The blonde opens the door angrily, and, she was ready to snap against whoever was at the other side of the door, but...

Alison frowns. - "Spence...?"

Spencer smirks. - "I do know how to read. I'm even a champion on spelling, I've the trophies to prove it..."

Alison chuckles and she waves her hair when she says. - "What are you doing here...?"

Spencer smiles, she pushes Alison inside the room...

Alison chuckles. - "What the hell are you doing...?"

Spencer. - "Get dressed, fancy..."

Alison rolls her eyes, she crawls on her bed, and, says. - "No..."

Spencer frowns. - "What do you mean with no?"

Alison. - "How did you know I was here...?"

Spencer smirks. - "Please, I'm Spencer Hastings... I know everything..."

Alison smirks with a bitter voice. - "Well, if you know everything, you should know that I'm not in the mood of doing anything, so, please leave..."

Spencer. - "It's your birthday..."

Alison. - "And...?"

Spencer. - "Ali..."

Alison. - "I've no reasons to celebrate..."

The blonde is depressed, and, Spencer doesn't like it at all, she wants to ask why, but, before she could say something, the blonde starts talking everything that happened yesterday...

Spencer says with a wrenching voice - "You chose her... Emily...?"

Alison sighs. - "I don't mean to hurt you, I'm sorry... but, if it makes you feel better, it looks like everything went to hell..." (Deep sighs, and, tears in her eyes while she looks at the ceiling) "I'm an abomination who will never get a happy life..."

Spencer. - "Don't say that..."

Alison. - "Why not? Everyone thinks that..."

Spencer. - "I don't..." (their eyes meet and she smiles) "And, I'm pretty sure that Hope doesn't think you're an abomination either..."

Alison smiles, with a bitter taste of her tears falling into her mouth, it's bitter sweet to talk about Hope, especially now, that she can't be close to her...

Spencer pats Alison's leg and says. - "You've an hour to get ready..."

Alison sighs. - "Spence, I say..."

Spencer cuts her off. - "One hour, and, then go down to the lobby..."

The brunette leaves, and, Alison has no intention to get dressed or anything like that. But, she might get more enthusiastic with the celebration of her birthday if Spencer is able to bring to the party the special guest she has in mind...

 ** _(At the Fields house)_**

Emily was waiting for Hanna, she was supposed to take Hope again into her care while Emily visited Pam at the hospital. The brunette prepares a bag for Hope, and, she also gets ready a box with the things that Alison left at her house: a brush, some blouses. The brunette sobs sadly while she looks at the box till someone knocks at the door...

Emily says when she opens the door. - "Hann, what took you so long...? Wh..." (She gasps surprised when she sees that it's not Hanna) "You... what are you doign here?"

Spencer. - "I came for Hope..."

Emily. - "What...?"

Spencer. - "It's Alison's birthday. She deserves to spend the day with her kid..."

Emily looks surprised, how could she have forgotten that it was Alison's birthday today? It's that what Hanna tried to tell her last night? The brunette is lost in her thoughts till...

Spencer. - "I'm not leaving without Hope. And, be sure, too, that I'm not ready to give up on Alison either..."

Both brunettes stare at each other, two rivals face to face, once again. And, even if the balance seemed more inclined towards the mermaid, it doesn't look like that anymore...

 ** _(At the Hospital)_**

Wayne. - "Emy, you look sad. It's because of your mom...?"

Emily sighs deeply. - "Yeah, that, and..."

Wayne. - "Alison..."

Emily nods, they stay quiet, looking at the sleeping Pam Fields till...

Wayne looks at his wife and says. - "You should go..."

Emily. - "Go where...?"

Wayne looks at Emily in the eyes and says. - "To Her... to the person, with who, you want to spend the rest of your life..."

Emily gulps hard, she wants, really wants to be with Alison, but, when she looks at her mom in a hospital bed, she can't find the strength to move...

Wayne. - "Go, Emy..."

Emily. - "But, mom, she..."

Wayne. - "She has me..." (He helps Emily to stand up, and, pushes her towards the door when he says) "She has me, and, I've her. And now, it's your turn to get your other half too..."

Emily smiles, she hugs her Dad, and, says thank you, before, leaving very fast. Emily runs, hoping it's not too late to get Alison back... but, it might be too late for that...

 ** _(Back to the hotel)_**

(Phone buzz)

Alison groans. - "I knew I should have just turned it off..."

The blonde puts her phone in siilence, she doesn't bother to answer the call, but...

(Knocking)

Spencer. - "Open the door, ALI! You can turn off your phone, but, I can keep knocking all day long!"

Alison gets out of bed, she groans walking towards the door. - "Spence, please, I just want to be alone, I..." (She opens the door, and, a big smile appears on her lips when she sees the only person who makes her world, shine) "Hope!" (She looks at the woman who's holding Hope into her arms, and, says with shock) "How...?"

Spencer puts Hope into Alison's arms, and, says. - "I knew that I would need back up to get you out of this room, so..."

Alison kisses Hope and hugs her with lots of love, she can't believe that Hope is here, and, even if she's more than grateful to have her kid between her arms, she can't stop asking herself how is this happening...

Alison. - "Please tell me that you didn't kidnap my daughter...?"

Spencer. - "What?! Of course not! Who do you think I'm...?!"

Alison frowns. - "Then, how is that Hope is with you...?"

Spencer rolls her eyes. - "Well..."

Alison. - "Spence, please tell me that Emily knows that Hope is here..."

Spencer. - "Of course she knows, I asked her in person..."

Alison. - "You did what?!"

Spencer holds Hope again and says. - "Look, you're already late for your own birthday party, and, I really don't want to revive my conversation with my competitor..."

Alison chuckles. - "Competitor...?"

Spencer. - "Shut up, and, just get dressed, something nice, the theme is Paris..." (She walks away with Hope in her arms and says) "We'll be waiting in the lobby for you, so, hurry..."

The blonde smiles, she gets ready very fast, and, she was waiting for the elevator, looking great in a golden dress. The blonde was anxious, pushing the bottom without stop...

Alison. - "C'mon, c'mon..."

So focused on getting the elevator, that the blonde has no idea of who's approaching from behind...

(the elevator opens)

Alison smiles. - "Yes!"

The blonde makes a steady step into the elevator that becomes very weak when someone ambushes her from behind...

Alison wails in pain. - "AHHH!"

The blonde groans in pain when she feels the poisonous dagger, ripping her skin and her inside; Alison shuts her eyes down when the culprit twists the dagger, just to do more damage...

Jenna whispers into Alison's ear while she stabs her from behind. - "Happy birthday, Ali..."

 ** _*** Alison's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _So tell me, when did it become okay to get to this point? When did it become okay to end like this...? Because this is the end... for me, right...?_**

 ** _(At the lobby of the hotel)_**

Spencer says to everyone. - "Okay, so, when the elevator will open, we throw the streamers and we sing happy birthday..."

Hanna. - "How do you know that this time, it's Alison, and, no other guest...?"

Aria. - "Well, if it's not Ali. It will be just the 3rd guest to whom we say 'happy birthday'..." (giggles)

Spencer looks at the numbers on the elevator and says. - "Stop it, it's her. I can feel it..." (She sees the number decreasing and smiles) "Almost here. And, when she..." (She looks at Hanna eating and scolds) "Hanna! Are you already eating the cake?! What the fuck?! I didn't even invite you at the party!"

Mona raises her hand. - "My bad, she's my +1..."

Hanna smiles, and, Spencer rolls her eyes, but, decides to let it go because nothing and no one can screw up this party... nothing, that's what the young Hastings thinks. And, the brunette is smiling; she's more than ready to see the elevator's doors open and jump into Alison's arm, but...

Emily stands at Spencer side, looking at the numbers on the elevator and says. - "I'm here, too..."

Spencer. - "You what?!"

Emily turns her head towards Spencer, and says to her. - "I'm not ready to give up on Alison either..."

And, what Spencer thought it would be the perfect party to win Alison's heart, got worse with Emily's presence, and, even worse when the elevator's door open...

Everyone at the unison. - "Happy birth..."

(Screams)

Spencer says in shock. - "Ali!"

Emily cries. - "No!"

Screams, yells, a complete chaos happens when the doors of the elevator open, and, reveal a blooding blonde, lying down, unconscious on the floor...

Hope cries. - "Mommy!"

"Ali!"

"Call 911!"

"Ali, hold on!"

All the voices seem like little whispers in Alison's mind, and, as the voices seem to be far away, the noises of the rain get stronger. The storm has started, and, the worse part, it's that this is just the beginning of the storm...


	38. Arc VI: Home - 10

**Hi you! I'm trying to not leave you waiting too long :D, so, here the next chapter. I most say that we're approaching to the last chapters, yeah, the ending is close, not sure how close, but, close. Now, this chapter might look short, but, it's very emotional, or at least it was for me to write it...** **  
**

 **Anyway, here the new chapter, and, thank you in advance if you've the time to leave a review. Have a great day!**

* * *

 **HOME - 10**

 ** _*** Alison's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _When we find ourselves between two words, between life & death, where do our soul go...? Where do we go...?_**

 _"The paramedics are here, do you hear us, Ali! The help is here! ALI!"_

 _"OPEN YOUR EYES! PLESE! JUST OPEN YOUR EYES!"_

(Crying & shaking emotional voice) _"Please, don't die! DON'T DIE!"_

Voices resounds in her head...

Alison groan. - "God, stop talking, stop..."

Another calm voice replies. - "Is that what you really want...? To stop the voices? The pain... the sorrow... but also... the love...? Is that what you want to do, Alison... ?"

The blonde has never heard that voice, she opens her eyes, and, she jumps back, with a little of fear when she sees the owner of this voice, a black hoodie, standing at her side...

Alison snaps. - "Who the fuck are you?!" (She looks around and mumbles) "Where Am I...? Wh...?"

The black hoodie who is looking at Alison, says. - "Where do you go, where do you stay..." (he puts on the floor a sand clock, and, says) "Just time will tell..."

From one glass bulb to the other, the sand slowly passes through, and, what for Alison seems to be an eternity, for others, it's a race against the clock...

 ** _(At the hospital)_**

Everyone is there, Mona, Aria, Hana & Caleb... no one has left, no one... especially two girls...

Emily walks in circles, mumbling like a mantra. - "She's gonna be okay, she's gonna be okay..."

Spencer wants more than ever to believe what Emily is saying, but, when she looks at her bloody hands, she can't think the same...

Aria grabs Spencer's by the arm, and, says. - "Spence, let's clean you a little up, you..."

Spencer mumbles in shock. - "I... I tried to stop the blood, I put pressure on the wound, I..."

Aria rubs Spencer's shaky arm and nods. - "I know, and, I'm sure that it helped..."

Spencer turns her head towards and says while she looks at her in the eyes. - "How can you be sure that it helped? I..." (She looks down at the blood in her hands and says) "I didn't help... I was just there..."

Aria leans her head over Spencer's arm and says. - "Sometimes, just being there, it's enough..."

 ** _*** Alison's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _Enough... there's a difference between giving up, and, knowing when you have had enough. And, I tried to do my best, I tried to be a good person, I tried to live a happy life, but, I'm tired... I'm so tired..._**

Alison asks. - "Where are we...?"

The black hoodie replies. - "Where do you think we're...?"

Alison looks around, the place is empty, a completely open, empty space, it's dark, but, not too dark, the floor is wet, a little of water, but, it's nice. And, Alison touches her torso, she recalls the pain she felt moments ago, but, now, here... there's no pain... no worries, no... nothing...

Alison looks at the hoodie and asks. - "Who are you...?"

The black hoodie replies. - "Who do you think I'm...?"

Alison snaps. - "I'm really getting tired of this game where you just reply with another question!"

The black hoodie. - "Tired..." (The black hoodie turns around and starts walking away while he says) "You're tired of many things, and, yet, you do nothing about it..."

Alison. - "What? What do you mean...?" (She sees the hoodie walk away and says very loudly) "HEY! Wait! I'm talking to you!"

The blonde runs after the hoodie, she stretches her hand, trying to grab him, but, when her fingertips could touch it, the blonde rises, she's been dragged, sucked into another place...

Alison screams while she's flying up. - "HELP!"

The black hoodie looks up, he sees Alison flying away, towards a big, bright, and, he just takes a deep breath, while he says. - "No one can help you besides you..."

The blonde screams while she rises fast, and, she can't stop it, she's been sucked into this bright light, so bright that the blonde has no other choice, but, to close her eyes when she gets closer to it. And, Alison thought that it would hurt, that she would burn, but, in the end, once she crosses the light, she realizes that it was nothing like that...

Alison slowly opens her eyes, and, she realizes that she's no floating in the air anymore, now, she's standing up, in the middle of a beautiful garden. The blonde smiles, looking at all the beautiful flowers around her...

Alison smiles. - "This is nice, this..." (She freezes when she hears a voice) "It's...? It can't be, but, it's his voice, it's..."

From a far distance, someone is standing, calling her name. Alison slowly turns her head, she chuckles with tears in her eyes when her eyes laid on this person...

Alison mumbles with tears. - "Jason...?" (She slowly starts to move, and, says with an emotional voice) "JASON!" (Her smile gets bigger when he waves his hand, and, she can't wait to hug him, she can't wait to see him, so, she runs, she runs fast while she says very loudly) "JASON! JASON!"

Heaven would never be heaven without those you loved. And, Alison doesn't care to understand why she can see Jason now, once again, the only that matters to her, it's that he's here, with her, he's here, smiling, and, she can't wait to hug him, but...

(Doctor voices) _"WE NEED A BEAT! CHARGE TO 200!"_

Alison runs faster, and, says. - "Jason!"

(Doctor voices) _"CLEAR!"_

Alison groans, she almost kneels when she feels a painful pain in her torso, Fuck, it hurts! But, she needs to keep moving forwards, she needs to see Jason, she needs...

(Doctor voices) _"ONCE AGAIN, CHARGE TO 200!"_

Alison shakes her head. - "No, no, no, no..."

(Doctor voices) _"CLEAR!"_

Alison's body shakes, for one moment, she can feel being in the middle of a surgery room, but, then, she's back to the garden. There's no time, she realizes that now, so...

Alison runs faster and yells with tears in her eyes. - "JASON!"

(Doctor voices) _"WE NEED A BEAT! CHARGE TO 200!"_

Alison stretches her hand and says with a wrenching voice. - "JASON!"

Jason says with watery-eyes. - "Not yet, Ali... it's not your time yet..."

Alison mumbles, standing just a meter of distance from him. - "What? What do you mean, I...?"

(Doctor voices) _"CLEAR!"_

Alison feels pain again, she groans, kneeling and bending with pain. - "Fuck! It hurts!" (tears of pain) "Fuck it hurts..."

And, the real pain from the living side was getting more real each time that the doctors were trying to bring her back...

(Doctor voices) _"CLEAR!"_

Alison twists in pain. - "Fuck! It hurts!"

The blonde is giving up, she's ready to give up, but...

Jason rushes to hug her and says in her ear. - "Life hurts, but, you need to go through the pain, Ali. You can do it! You're strong! YOU HAVE TO SURVIVE THIS!"

The blonde can't formulates words, she just grips hard on her dear brother, the one who raised her, the one who always protected her, and, she cries while she hugs him... once again...

Alison mumbles with tears. - "It hurts!"

Jason caresses Alison's head, and, says. - "I know..."

Alison cries. - "You left me alone!"

Jason cries in silence, and, sobs. - "I know..."

Alison nails her fingers on Jason's back, and, says with a wrenching voice. - "I don't want to lose you, again..."

Jason hugs her tight, and, says. - "You never lost me..."

(Doctor voices) _"WE NEED A BEAT! CHARGE AGAIN!"_

He breaks the hug, a little gap between them, just enough to let them look at each other in the eyes. He looks happy, he looks at peace, that's what Alison thinks while she looks at Jason's face.

Jason caresses Alison's face and says while he looks at her in the eyes. - "I love you, Ali, my little sis, I'll always love you..."

Alison says with a wrenching voice and tears in her eyes. - "I miss you, I miss you so much!"

Jason's tears appear too, and, he says. - "I know, I can see it, I can feel it. But know that everytime you need me, I'm there, I'll always be there..."

(Doctor voices) _"WE NEED A BEAT! CHARGE AGAIN TO 200!"_

Alison hugs him tight, and, pleads. - "Please, stop, make them stop... I..."

Jason hugs her and says. - "You need to go back, you need to live..."

(Doctor voices) _"CLEAR!"_

Another shock of electricity runs over her body, so strong, that Alison soul is dragged out of Heaven,... far away from Jason...

(Doctor voices) _"YES! WE HAVE A BEAT!"_

Alison screams while she feels a strong force dragging her away. - "JASON!"

Jason looks at Alison, who's being dragged out of the garden, the blonde it's floating in the air, she's being sucked to another place, and, the only that keeps her here, it's the fact that Jason is holding her hand...

Alison. - "JASON!"

Jason smiles to her, and, says. - "Live, Ali. You've to live..." (He lets go, sets Alison's hand free, and, says with tears while he sees her, flying away) "Live... for me..."

The blonde kicks, she tries to put resistance, she tries to stay with Jason, but, before knowing, she's back with the hoodie...

The hoodie looks at her, and, says. - "Sick of crying. Tired of trying. And, yet... you're back..."

Alison sighs, she lies down and closes her eyes, too tired to argue with the hoodie, but, not too tired to die... really die... at least not yet. It looks like Alison is not giving up, and, neither those who're waiting for her...

 ** _(At the hospital)_**

After hours of waiting, everyone was half sleep when a doctor finally approaches to talk with them.

Mona. - "How is she?!"

Hanna. - "She's alive, right?"

Aria. - "Can we see her?"

Spencer snaps. - "Say something!"

Emily sobs with Hope in her arms. - "Please, tell us if she..." (Sobs, she can't finish her sentence)

Everyone is talking at the same time, and, the doctor can see that there a lot of people who cares for his patient, and, he smiles when he says...

Doctor. - "She's alive..."

Everyone hugs, they feel like they can breath again with the good news, but...

Doctor. - "But, even if we were able to control the bleeding and repair the damage done with the murder weapon, the patient is still at risk of dying..."

Everyone gasps, in shock...

Spencer. - "Why?!"

Doctor. - "The object used to hurt your friend, it was poisoned. We are using all our resources to control the spread of the poison, but..."

Emily hugs a sleeping Hope very tigh, and, asks with fear. - "But?!"

The Doctor takes a deep breath and tries to find the proper words to say. - "But, we haven't been able to figure out the nature of the poison, and, because of that we can't make antidote..."

Everyone steps back, feeling taken by the news...

Doctor. - "We're running blood analysis, and, lots of tests, but..." (He looks at the clock and says) "It's a race against time, and, I'm afraid we're not winning it. I'm sorry..."

Everyone stays in silence

Doctor. - "I'll come back to you to tell you when you can see her, or, if we get any other news..."

Everyone nods, still trying to process the news, and, the doctor was ready to leave them alone, but, he stops when someone holds his arm, and, approaches to ask...

Spencer. - "How much time do you think we have till..."

Death, she can't even name it, but, the brunette doesn't need to say it, the doctor knows what she's trying to say...

Doctor. - "My guessing, no more than 24hrs..."

The brunette sighs deeply, she lets him go, and, then, she goes back to the others, and, she's thinking when a cop approaches...

Emily. - "Toby! Do you know who did this!"

Toby. - "I'm sorry, Em. We're still investigating. There's no witness or murder weapon on the scene to give us a hint of who's behind the attack..."

Spencer. - "So, you're useless..."

Emily. - "Hey! It's not Toby's fault!"

Spencer rolls her eyes, of course Emily could come to defend her ex...

Toby. - "It's okay, Em. Anyway, I'm here to see if I could speak with Alison. Maybe she can ID the culprit..."

Aria. - "She just got out of surgery, the doctor said that it's too soon to see her..."

Mona. - "And, she's not conscious..."

Hanna. - "And, she has been poisoned..."

Toby. - "What?!"

Spencer. - "It looks like the culprit put poison in the weapon used against Ali..."

Emily. - "And, the doctors haven't figured out what poison is, so, they can't apply an antidote..."

Spencer. - "The culprit is the only one who knows the poison used, so, you've less than 24hrs to find him, and, make him talk. Do you think you can do that...?"

Toby gulps hard, he looks at Emily, and, even if they're no longer together, he would love to be able to give her any kind of hope, but, he knows that his team has never dealt before with a situation like this. And, with the storm, and, all the chaos around, he doesn't feel confident to do it in time, so...

Toby. - "We will try our best..."

Spencer snaps angrily. - "Trying?! Trying is not enough!"

Toby. - "Well, it's the only thing I can give you, right now..."

Spencer doesn't like the answer, she just walks away furious, and, Aria goes after her, to calm her down...

Toby pats Emily's arm and says. - "I'm sorry, Em..."

Emily sighs deeply. - "It's okay, Toby. It's not your fault..."

Toby nods, and, they start talking while in another corner of the waiting room, Hanna puts Mona against the wall, and, says...

Hanna. - "Mona, what happened tonight, it can be linked in whatever you & Ali were getting into...?"

Mona sighs deeply. - "I don't know... maybe...?"

Hanna groans angrily. - "Fuck! What the hell where the two of you getting into?!"

Mona. - "I told you, Hann, the less you know..."

Hanna cuts her off. - "The better for me, I know, but, I also know that I can't stay here, doing nothing!"

Someone, who's more composed than before, she comes back and says...

Spencer. - "So, we do something about it..."

Just like Aria, and, Spencer are back with the others, Emily approaches too, when Toby leaves, just in time to hear...

Spencer. - "According to the doctors, we have less than 24hrs to find the antidote for Ali..."

Aria. - "The cops of Rosewood took 3 days to find my mom's cat. I really doubt they will be able to find the culprit in such short time..."

Everyone sighs deeply, sadly, the Rosewood police force is far to be good resolving cases...

Spencer. - "We can't rely on the cops, neither in the doctors to find a cure for Ali in time..."

Emily grips hard on her sleeping baby, she has never felt so helpless in her life...

Spencer looks at everyone in the eyes and says. - "We are not all friends..." (She looks at Emily and says) "Some of us less than friends..."

Emily sighs deeply

Spencer looks at everyone again, and says. - "But, we all have something in common, we all care for Ali..."

Everyone looks at each other and nods...

Spencer. - "We don't know each other well enough to trust each other, but we need each other. So, I say: let's find the son of a bitch who did this! Let's find out what poison he used to hurt Alison..."

Mona. - "If we find the culprit, we find the poison used, he might even have an antidote with him..."

Spencer nods. - "Or at least the ingredients used to create the poison..."

Aria. - "And, if the doctors know the ingredients, they might be able to create the antidote for Ali..."

Everyone smiles, with this plan, there is still hope...

Spencer. - "We've less than 24hrs, every second counts..."

Hanna steps forwards and says. - "So, what do we do...?"

Spencer starts walking away and says. - "Follow me..."

Hanna has never liked to follow orders, especially Spencer's orders. But, she must admit that Spencer has a big brain, and, in this moment, this brain might solve the case, so, she follows without second guessing. She just tells Caleb to stay and wait, he doesn't want to let her go alone, but, Hanna is very firm in her decision, so, he just asks her to be careful...

Hanna. - "Always, if anything happens with Ali, please, keep us informed..."

Caleb nods, and, he offers to bring Hope, to Hanna's mom's house, Hanna's kids are with Ashley, Hope can stay with them too. Emily accepts the offer, and, she just softly kisses the sleeping girl, while she whispers into Hope's ear...

Emily. - "We will save mommy, I promise..."

Spotted: Spencer, Mona, Hanna, Aria & Emily. 5 pretty little liars reunited to save the Queen's life. With friends like these, who needs armies? If we were you, Jenna, we'd be worried. Because in this little town of Rosewood, a lot can happen in one night. And, very soon, Jenna, you'll realize that you messed up with the wrong crowd. Especially when backup it's on its way...

 ** _(At the Airport of Philly)_**

Taxi driver puts the baggage in the trunk, and, says. - "So, where do we go...?"

The blonde passenger says. - "Rosewood..."

Everyone needs a right-hand man, someone to trust, someone who will die for you, someone who will kill for you without asking why, and, in this war, it's no one else than...

 _(Phone rings)_

The blonde answers the call. - "Hi, I just arrived. My flight got delayed by the bad weather. I didn't make it to the party, but, when we landed, I heard your messages, I'm on my way to you..."

Spencer on the phone. - "Good, we might really need your help on this, Ali needs you, Cece..."

Cece says on the phone. - "And, I'm here..." (She ends the call, she asks the driver to drive fast, and, she says to herself) "Just wait I put my hands over you, whoever you're, no one dares to hurt Ali, no on my watch..."

Who's prepared for war? Our most dangerous enemies are the ones we never knew we had beside us. Rivals working side by side, old friends coming back to the picture, and, dark secrets ready to get out, to the light. No one knows what will happen next, we just know that the clock is ticking, and, it's time to take a side. Wondering what these girls will do for her dear Queen. Because in this little town of Rosewood, anything can happen... anything...


	39. Arc VI: Home - 11

**Here the chapter. In this chapter all that is in bold italic is Alison's narrative. Like you know, the girls will team up to save Alison, and, while the liars are trying to find the culprit, Alison is between life & death. It's a short chapter because I haven't been able to finish the second half, but, I wanted to give you something now, hopefully, I think I'll be able to finish what was the second part of this chapter during the weekend, so, fingers crossed, you'll have a new update very soon. Anyway. Hope you like it, and, thank you in advance if you've the time to leave a review. ****Have a great day!**

* * *

 **HOME - 11**

 ** _*** Alison's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _Have you ever experienced pain or worry or loss?_**

Alison cries during the funeral of her parents. - "Mommy! Daddy!"

Jason hugs her and says. - "It will be okay, Ali... you've me... you've me..."

 ** _Things happen, we can't prevent them, we can't control them, but, they do happen... they happen every day, even if we don't want them to happen..._**

Alison cries during the funeral of Jason, hitting his sarcophagus with anger and pain. - "You were supposed to always be here! You were all I've!"

 ** _And, when we experience pain, loss; the world stop, people fade away, and, we..._**

The black hoodie. - "How long are you planning to stay here...?"

Alison sighs heavily. - "Leave me alone..."

The black hoodie. - "You are not supposed to be here, Alison..."

Alison snaps. - "Do you think I want to be here?!"

The black hoodie. - "Then, if you don't want to be here, what are you doing to change that?!"

Alison stays quiet, she has no idea of what is happening out there, she has no idea if this limbo is even real. So, how is she supposed to know what to do in a moment like this?

The black hoodie. - "Alison...?"

Alison lies down on the ground, and, mumbles while she closes her eyes. - "Let me, alone..."

The black hoodie stares at the sleeping blonde and says. - "I can't leave you alone, my child. We don't have the time..." (deep sigh) "You don't have the time..."

 ** _We just get lost, hopeless, and, while we touch bottom, Time flies, time waits for no one. Tick, tock, tick, tock. Can you hear it? Can you feel it? We're getting out of time... I'm getting out of time. And, while the minutes run out, and, the race against the clock has just begun... my friends, those who care about me, they feel the pressure over their shoulders..._**

 ** _(Spencer's barn)_**

Emily was walking around the backyard; tear falling down her beautiful chocolate eyes, talking to herself...

Hanna frowns. - "Em?"

The blonde approaches and she gets worried when she hears her friend, blaming herself...

Emily. - "This is my fault... this is on me... this..."

Hanna. - "Em, stop, please..."

Emily cries loudly. - "No, Hanna! You don't get it! She might not survive this! And, that's on me!"

Hanna. - "How you dare to say that?! Why it's this your fault?!"

Emily. - "I wasn't there for her! This is my fault! I..." (crying) "She was staying in that hotel 'cause of me! I..."

Hanna hugs her and pats Emily's back. - "This isn't fair, what you're doing to you, it's not fair. It's easy to blame yourself, but..."

Emily sobs. - "But?"

Hanna. - "But, it's not your fault. And, you don't get to break apart, not when there is still a chance for Ali, not when we need to find a way to bring her back, okay? "

Emily sobs, and, nods while she clears her tears...

Hanna. - "C'mon, let's go inside, we have lots of security videos to watch..."

Emily nods. They get inside, and, some hours later...

Aria mumbles with a sleeping voice. - "How long I slept...?"

Spencer. - "Less than those two..."

The little brunette turns her head towards a very sleep Hanna, who's hugging a sleeping Emily. Aria chuckles, she finds them cute, she makes it to the kitchen, and she makes a cup of coffee...

Spencer. - "You're pregnant, you shouldn't..."

Aria cuts her off. - "It's for you..."

Spencer. - "Oh..." (She takes the coffee and says) "Thanks..."

They smile at each other, and, then, Spencer's eyes get distracted, looking a photo of her & Alison at Paris. Sadness, worry is reflected in Spencer's eyes, and, the other brunette can see it...

Aria. - "She's still alive. You should hold onto that..."

Spencer sighs. - "It's easier to say than done..."

After hours of looking at the video cams of the hotel, videos that Hanna could get thanks to her mom's help, Spencer was sure she would find something in it, but, she got nothing. On the floor where Alison was staying, there was no video cam, no witness, no... Nothing, and, without a firm clue about who's the culprit, Spencer was feeling defeated, without hope till...

Aria. - "When Noel died, I wasn't sure how I would be able to keep going without him, but, I did... at least I'm trying..."

Spencer sadly says. - "I'm sorry..."

Aria. - "You don't need to apologize..."

Spencer. - "I kinda feel like I should..." (gulp) "Noel... Ali..." (Sad sighs) "Somehow, I feel like they got hurt because of my company... my family... because of me…"

Aria - "Just because your company is evil, that doesn't mean you're evil too..."

Spencer sadly chuckles. - "Are you sure? Because, I..."

Aria cuts her off, holding Spencer hand, tight, and, saying with a serious voice. - "You're a great person, with a beautiful heart & soul..."

Spencer smiles, they lock their eyes together, and, the little brunette continues...

Aria. - "Life is messy, life is cruel, but, just because we're having a bad time right now, that doesn't makes us bad, that doesn't make you a bad person..." (She smiles) "You're one of the reasons I'm able to keep going without the father of my child, you're a beam of hope, and, not just for me, for Ali, too..."

And, the brunette wasn't wrong, if someone can figure out this enigma, it's Spencer...

Aria. - "I believe in you... Ali believes in you..."

Spencer smiles. - "You're tiny but strong..."

Aria smiles. - "We are strong, together..."

Spencer chuckles. - "Team Sparia, I like that..."

Aria smiles. Unconsciously, their hands get tangled, like a perfect fit, and, neither of them was ready to unlock their hands, but...

Cece teases. - "Do you need a minute alone, or, I can come in...?"

Aria and Spencer blush, they make a little jump away from each other, and, Mona just chuckles as well as Cece, while the two girls come into the scene...

Cece smirks. - "Did you find something useful, or, you were too busy, holding hands...?"

Aria blushes, she unlocks their hands and stammers. - "No, no, no. We... I... she... we... ahmmm..."

Cece pats Aria shoulder and says. - "Relax shorty, whatever you do with my cousin, it's not my business..." (She whispers into Aria's ear with a teased voice) "But, if you're the bottom, just watch up, she likes it kinky..."

Aria blushes a lot, and, Spencer rolls her eyes...

Spencer. - "Stop messing with us, did you find something?"

Cece smirks. - "Of course, I did..."

Mona clears her throat...

Cece rectifies. - "Well, WE found something..."

Spencer. - "What did you find?"

Mona. - "Let's wake up the others, we will need the help of everyone to go through the plan..."

Aria frowns. - "Plan? What plan...?"

Cece smirks. - "The plan to save Ali's ass..."

 ** _*** Alison's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _So, have you ever experienced pain or worry or loss? Everyone has. We all live through things that test us... test our minds... test our souls... test our hearts..._**

Alison. - "I should have been more careful..."

The black hoodie. - "It was impossible for you to see what was going to happen, but..."

Alison. - "But...?"

The black hoodie. - "I know that crappy things have happened to you, but, how is that you put no resistance?"

Alison. - "What? What are you talking about?!"

The black hoodie. - "You could have struggled, you could have tried at least to push back, but..." (deep sigh) "You didn't..."

Alison gulps hard, recalling that moment. She knows self-defense, but, she didn't use it... she could... but... she didn't use it...

The black hoodie. - "Why you didn't fight back, Ali? Why you just... quit...?"

Alison mumbles. - "I didn't quit..."

The black hoodie. - "Oh, really? Then, how is that you're barely breathing right now?"

Alison snaps. - "You think I wanted to be stabbed on purpose?!"

The black hoodie. - "Of course not! But, you're not fighting for your life! Why?!"

Alison looks away, avoiding eye-contact, avoiding the question, but, the hoodie doesn't let her, he holds her by the shoulders, he shakes her and says...

The black hoodie. - "Listen to me, you can't stop fighting! You can't just let go!"

Alison pushes him away and says angrily. - "And, why not?!"

The black hoodie. - "Ali!"

Alison snaps. - "What?! Why is wrong to get tired of things, of life?! Why is wrong to think 'I got enough!'...?" (Deep sigh) "Enough pain, enough sorrow..." (Sad voice) "I'm done with the pain, with all the deaths around me... I'm just done..." (deep sigh) "What is the point?"

The black hoodie. - "And, what? You'll just stay here?"

Alison shrugs

The black hoodie. - "You don't get it, don't you? You can't stay stuck in here!"

Alison pouts angrily, crossing her arms around her chest. - "And, why not?!"

The black hoodie. - "It's easy to stay here, but, you can't. Because, Noel died, and, Aria can't lose someone else again, so fast..."

Alison gulps hard

The black hoodie. - "Because if you die, if you dissapear from the world, people like Spencer & Hanna, they will never get over it..."

Alison gulps hard

The black hoodie. - "And, what about Hope? What about Emily?!"

Alison gulpd hard, feeling a knot in her throat...

The black hoodie. - "Emily already lost you once, you can't ask her to go through that hell again..."

Tears start to fall from Alison's eyes, she can't deal with the thought of causing pain to those she loves...

Alison sobs. - "Stop!"

The black hoodie. - "You die, and, you will break them. And, no one of them deserves that..."

Alison takes a deep breath, looking down...

The black hoodie. - "Ali, look at me..."

Alison shakes her head

The black hoodie. - "Alison, please, this is important..."

Alison takes a deep breath, she looks up, and, even if she can't see the face that's hiding behind that hoodie, she stays with the face up, staring at the hoodie...

The black hoodie. - "Do you know what kind of miracle is that you're who you're?!"

Alison frowns. - "What do you mean?"

The black hoodie holds her by the shoulders and says. - "You are a survivor! You were an optimist! And, deep down, you're still an optimist and someone who loves life as imperfect as it's, you just need to remember that..."

Alison looks away and mumbles sadly. - "No, I'm not..."

The hoodie shakes her by the shoulders, trying to put some sense to her, and, says. - "Yes, you're! You still believe in true love, and, magic!"

The blonde sighs heavily, the black hoodie wasn't wrong. And, even if Alison is tired, even if she feels that if she gets back from this, she might have to face more painful moments, the blonde realizes that she still has...

Alison mumbles. - "Hope..." (She thinks about her kid) "My Hope... I... I can't leave her behind..."

The black hoodie. - "No, you can't. You can't leave her alone, she needs you, just as much as you need her..."

Alison nods. - "I need to go back to her, I need..." (She whines of pain, she can't see the real wound, but, she can feel it, the poison spreading, slowly spreading, and, she asks) "Is it as bad as it feels? How bad is it, really?"

The black hoodie replies. - "You're still here, so, I can definitely say that there's hope for you..."

Alison smiles. - "Hope..."

The black hoodie. - "She's a remarkable kid..."

Alison frowns. - "You know about my kid?"

The black hoodie. - "I know everything about you..."

Alison frowns. - "Huh?!"

The black hoodie. - "I know that you've lived more painful things than what you really want to admit..."

Alison gulps, turning her head towards another direction, she doesn't like to talk about her pain…

The black hoodie. - "And, I believe that finding your Home may help you to find your way back. You're still looking for a Home... a place for you to fit in the world... a place where you can feel safe, loved, happy..."

Alison turns her head back to the hoodie and says. - "I thought that Emily was my home..."

The black hoodie. - "And, you're not sure anymore?"

Alison. - "I..." (Sighs) "Her mother doesn't approve me..."

The black hoodie. - "But, Emily loves you..."

Alison. - "She loves her family too, and, she shouldn't have to decide between me & her mother..."

The black hoodie. – "So, if Emiliy is not your home… Is Spencer your home?"

Alison frowns. – "How much do you know about me?"

The black hoodie. – "Like I said… a lot…"

Alison. – "Hmmm…"

The black hoodie. – "Spencer loves you…"

Alison mumbles. – "I chose Emily…"

The black hoodie. - "But, you still care deeply about the younger Hastings..."

Alison gulps hard, she doesn't want to admit it, but, deep down, Spencer still has a big part of her heart...

The black hoodie. - "Spencer, she's also a remarkable person..."

Alison avoids eye-contact, still now, on the edge of death, she can't stop thinking about Emily & Spencer. She chose Emily, but, with the recent events, she wonders if she made the right call, and, the black hoodie senses the internal struggle of the blonde, so...

The black hoodie. - "You need to find your way back home, Ali..."

Alison. - "I don't know how..."

The black hoodie. - "I've an idea..."

Alison frowns, confused, she has no idea of what he means till the black hoodie reveals a door...

The black hoodie. - "Behind this door, you might be able to clear your mind, you will see what is deep down in your heart, in your soul. You'll face your demons, you'll face your doubts, your hopes, everything that you need to see in order to find your way back were you belong. You need to do this journey, so, you'll be able to find your way towards your home…"

Alison stands in front of the door and says. - "And, where is that? Where's my Home...?"

The black hoodie. - "It's on you to figure it out..."

The blonde sighs deeply; his reply doesn't answer her question. She stands in front of the door, thinking... hesitating...

Alison. - "I'm not sure that I'm ready to see what is behind this door..."

The black hoodie. - "Wouldn't hurt to try..."

Alison stares at the door and says. - "Debatable..."

The black hoodie. - "Try it, at least till..."

Alison turns her head towards the hoodie and asks. - "Till?"

The black hoodie. - "Till your destiny is defined..."

Alison. - "My Dad always told me that I define my own destiny..."

The black hoodie smiles, he opens the door for Alison and says. - "Then, define your own destiny..."

Alison takes a moment to think about it, and, says. - "Are you coming with me...?"

The black hoodie. - "I can't, it's your path to follow, not mine..."

Alison nods and then asks. - "Will I see you again...?"

The black hoodie. - "I really hope no, at least not in a very, very long time, I hope..."

Alison hesitates, but even then, she decides that she needs to walk through that door, if it's not for her, for Hope. She needs to get back to her dear Hope...

The black hoodie. - "You're an extraordinary human being, Alison. Those who love you, they are always watching over you, never forget that..."

Alison. - "Why you're telling me this? Why you're helping me?"

The black hoodie. - "I just hope you'll find the answers you're looking for… I hope you find your way back Home…"

The blonde nods, she smiles, and, before leaving, she hugs the hoodie and says...

Alison. - "I don't know why you're helping me so much, but, thanks... thanks for everything. Bye..."

And the blonde steps forwards, through the door, and, vanishes in front of the black hoodie. And, once Alison is out of the picture, her dear guardian angel takes off the hoodie, revealing its true face...

Kenneth says with watery-eyes. – "Bye, Ali..."

 ** _*** Alison's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _We are never alone in this world. We have always people around us... with us... even if we can't see them, they are there... always there..._**

 ** _(At the Radley hotel)_**

Emily hesitates. - "Are we sure that is her? I mean, she's..."

Cece. - "She has been around the hospital, asking for updates about Ali state. Why she would do that?"

Emily presses her lips, she can't reply that...

Mona. - "Look Emily, if you can't do this..."

Emily. - "I'll..." (deep breathe) "Anything for Ali..."

Cece. - "Good..." (She looks at her cousin and says) "And, you, are you sure that this plan will work?"

Spencer smirks. - "In all your years that you know me. When I've ever been wrong...?"

Cece rolls her eyes, she can't deny that Spencer is the brain of the family Hastings, just, she hates the big ego of Spencer about it...

Spencer. - "So, everyone knows what to do, right?"

All the girls nod

Cece. - "We have just one shot to do this, so, we better don't screw this up..."

Hanna smirks. - "Let's get that bitch down..."

And, just like that, their plan gets in motion, and, everyone gets in their position. Like a chess game, they move, to checkmate...

Emily. - "Jenna!"

Jenna smiles. - "Hey, Emily..." (She looks confused, and, asks) "What are you doing here?"

Emily. - "I need to talk with you..."

Jenna. - "About...?"

Emily grabs her by the arm, dragging her to sit with her when she says. - "Let's order some drinks first..."

The brunette plays her role as the bait to distract the adversary. At the distance, Hanna & Mona were watching...

Hanna mumbles. - "How sure are you that this blind chick is who hurt Ali?"

Mona. - "Well, Cece found out that she has been snooping around to check Alison' state. She barely knows Ali, why she would care so much if she lives or die, at least that she really needs to know if she lives or dies. And, also, I discovered that the video cameras of the hallway of Ali's floor got disconnected, just the same day that Jenna arrived at the hotel. Coincidence? I don't think so..."

The blonde finds hard to believe that a blind girl could be behind this, but, it's rare when Mona is wrong, so...

Hanna. - "I will get the master key of my mom to open all the rooms of the hotel..."

Mona. - "You know the number of her room...?"

Hanna nods

Mona. - "Then go, we can't waste any time. Cece is over there in the bar, and, I'll stay here, we will be here if Emily needs backup..."

And, with the confidence to know that Emily was safe with these two smart girls looking for her; Hanna makes her way into her mother office, she got the key card very easily, but, when she was walking out of the office...

Ashley. - "Hanna? What are you doing here?"

Hanna. - "Mom! Oh, hi..." (She hides the card behind her) "I... I'm... mmmm..."

Ashley frowns. - "You're hiding something to me, what is it?"

Hanna. - "What?! Me?! Noooo..." (She tries to play cool when she says) "I have no idea of what you're saying..."

Ashley. - "Oh c'mon, Hanna! I raised you! You've the same look in your face like when you got caught, stealing something in the mall..."

Hanna rolls her eyes. The blonde is in a difficult situation now, and, thankfully, someone notices it...

Aria approaches, she fakes crashing against Hanna when she says. - "Oh, my God! I'm so sorry..." (She touches Hanna's back and gets the card, she smiles and says) "I should put more attention..."

Hanna. - "It's okay..." (She sees that Aria hides the card under her sleeve and mumbles) "Clever..."

Aria smiles and mumbles. - "Thank you..."

Ashley. - "You're the daughter of Ella, right?"

Aria nods. - "You know my mom?"

Ashley. - "Of course! How is she, by the way? She hasn't been present in the last sessions of our book club and..."

Ashley was ready to make a conversation with Aria, but, before she could do it, Hanna fakes like she was feeling sick, and, Ashley gets distracted by the blonde. The little brunette takes this opportunity to go since Hanna is stuck with her mother. Aria takes the elevator, and, when she gets to the floor where she needed to be, she gives the card to the one who was waiting in front of Jenna's door room...

Spencer frowns. - "Aria? Where is Hanna?"

Aria smiles. - "Sorry, it looks like you're stuck with me this time. Team Sparia in action!"

Spencer chuckles, she opens the door with the card, and, says. - "Let's do this, we might get just this chance to do it..."

Aria nods, and, follows Spencer inside the room while she says. - "I really hope this work..."

Spencer. - "We will find what we need, we must to, because Ali needs to live, she has to live, she has to come back home, to us..."

 ** _*** Alison's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _Home, what is Home really? 4 walls and a roof? The place where you're from? Or, it's the place you always dreamed, but, you never got it... People travel around the world to find their Home. And, some of us, find it, in one person..._**

Once she crossed the door, she got inside a beautiful house...

Alison mumbles. - "Where Am I? Where...?"

A sweet voice says. - "Sweetie, it's that you? Are you finally here?"

Alison recognizes the voice, her lips tremble, finding hard to believe that she's hearing correctly.

The sweet voice says again. - "Sweetie, are you there?"

Alison doesn't reply, she just runs towards the kitchen of the house, where the voice is coming...

The blonde stands in the middle of the kitchen, out of air for all the running, but, out of words for who she's seeing right now...

Alison mumbles with watery eyes and an emotional voice. - "Mom...?"

Jessica smiles. - "Hi, Ali..."

 ** _*** Alison's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _Moments... all we get are brief moments... moments like these..._**


	40. Arc VI: Home - 12

**Here the new chapter, sorry for the long delay, I wish I would have more time to write, but, I'm not very able to do it, these days. Hope you're stil here with me, we're approaching to the last chapters. This chapter will follow the last scene of the previous chapter. Hope you like it, and, thank you in advance if you've the time to leave a review.** **Have a great day!**

* * *

 **HOME - 12**

 ** _*** Alison's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _It's not always easy to speak our truth. To find our way into the world, towards our final destination, where we belong… And, to do it, sometimes, all we need is…_**

Alison sobs. - "Mom!"

Jessica makes soft circles over Alison's back, trying to calm her down. The clinging, the despair in Alison's crying, it just shows how much the blonde has missed her dear mother…

Alison sobs. - "Mom…" (tears and crying)

Jessica. - "Shhh… don't cry…"

The warmth of her embrace, her smell of sweet lilies… how it's that she forgot all about it? Alison scolds herself for forgetting these little details, but now… Now, she remembers; now, she recalls how beautiful it's to have a mom…

Jessica. - "Ali, we need to talk…"

Alison sobs. - "I have missed talking to you…"

Jessica sadly smiles. It makes her happy to know that Alison still needs her, but, it's sad that she cannot be physically there when Alison needs her…

Jessica says, with tears in her eyes. - "I have missed so many things: balls, graduations, birthdays… so many talks I wanted to share with you…"

She hugs Alison tight, shutting her eyes down, trying to stop the tears that are falling from her eyes without stop, but how? How can she not cry when all she ever wanted to do was to be there for her children, and, she couldn't…

She got ripped off from their lives one cold night of December. So fast, so suddenly… without being able to say goodbye, without being able to prepare them for the future sorrow Jason and Alison would live. Jessica can't forget it, but eventually she had to make peace with it, or, the painful frustration and anger against the responsible of their separation, it would have eaten her soul.

But this is not the time to talk about the past, about what could have been and never was… No, now, she and Kenneth have one last thing to do as Alison's parents, and, that is to guide her back to the living world… to her home…

Jessica. - "I haven't been able to be there for you as I wanted. But, now…"

Alison sobs. - "Now…?"

They break their hug, clear their tears, and, Jessica takes a look, a moment to appreciate how big her little Ali has gotten. The old woman chuckles, remembering how tiny was once this girl. Yes, little Ali has grown, she is not a little girl anymore, she has become into this amazing woman who is also a mother now. It's the thought of Hope, the little angel that she will never be able to meet, what breaks the little bubble of Jessica's memories…

Alison. - "Mom…?"

Jessica softly kisses Alison's head and says. - "I couldn't prepare you for the world, I couldn't help you when you needed me the most…" (A tear rolls down her cheek while she softly cups Alison's cheek and says) "But now…" (big smile) "let me help you to find your way back home…"

The blonde smiles, she softly holds her mom's hand, the one that is on her cheek, and, says from the heart...

Alison. - "I... I don't know where is that... I don't know where I belong... where is supposed to be my home..."

Jessica. - "Why you say that?"

Alison looks down, deep, heavy breaths, while she thinks on her words...

Jessica. - "Ali, talk to me..."

Alison. - "Everything is a mess, especially since Jason died... I... I..."

Jessica. - "You lost your way..."

Alison nods

Jessica. - "You lost yourself..."

Alison nods, she smiles when she feels her mother caressing her head, it reminds her how sweet her mother has always been, how tender is her touch, and, how much she has missed it all along...

Alison mumbles, tears falling from her blue eyes. - "Most of the time, I don't know what I'm doing, where I'm going, and, I can't keep living like that, I just can't because..."

Jessica. - "Because, you've Hope..."

Alison looks up and smiles. - "Yeah..." (She thinks about her kid and says) "I have a responsibility to my kid, and, I want to be the best parent for her, I want to be there to love her, to protect her, to guide her..." (sighs) "But, how I'm supposed to guide her, when, I don't know where I'm going?"

Jessica. - "And, that's why I'm here. To help you to remember who you're and who you want to be..."

Alison smiles

Jessica. - "C'mon Ali, let's sit and talk..."

The blonde follows her mother's guide, with cookies & tea, they have the talk of their lives.

Stuck between two worlds, will Alison find herself and finds her way back home? Her journey hasn't finished, and, she's not the only one who's trying to figure out something...

 ** _(At Jenna's hotel room)_**

Aria. - "Hanna! What are you doing here?!"

Hanna. - "You're taking too long! Emily has no idea of what else to do to keep Jenna distracted. What is taking you so long?!"

Spencer sighs. - "We have found nothing!"

Hanna opens the closet and says. - "Have you checked in the closet?!"

Spencer. - "Of course we did!"

In front of the eyes of Spencer & Aria, the closet was just an empty room. But, in Hanna's eyes, there was something else...

Hanna mumbles. - "Why there's a carpet holding on the wall...?"

Aria shrugs. - "I don't know, part of the decor?"

Hanna shakes her head. - "No, I did the entire decor of this hotel, and, I would never approve such ugly carpet in a closet..."

The blonde drops down the carpet, she gasps in shock when a big hole shows in front of her eyes...

Hanna yells. - "What the fuck?!"

The brunettes rush towards her and say...

Spencer. - "Hanna! Don't yell! We could get caught! Someone could..." (She looks at the hole and mumbles) "Make a hole...?! What the hell?!"

Aria. - "Hann... why there's a hole in the closet?!"

Hanna says angrily. - "Oh, this bitch! She will pay for this! How she dares to shatter my hotel?!"

Aria. - "Isn't your mom's hotel?!"

Hanna rolls her eyes. - "Potato, patoto..."

Spencer approaches, she leans out into the hole...

Aria. - "Spence! Be careful!"

Spencer. - "There's a ladder..." (She turns her head and looks at the girls when she says) "I'm going down..."

Aria says scared. - "What?! NO! It's too dangerous! You don't know what is out there?!"

Hanna. - "Shorty is right, it could be a trap..."

Spencer. - "Yes, but, even then..." (She gets into the hole and says) "I need to save Ali..."

Aria. - "At the spend of your own life?!"

Spencer doesn't answer, she just goes down, and, when she gets at the bottom, and, uses the light on her phone for guidance, she realizes that she's not the only one going down...

Spencer. - "What are you doing?!"

Aria. - "I'll not let you risk your life alone..."

Spencer. - "But..."

Aria. - "But, nothing! We're team Sparia, remember?"

Spencer chuckles, there's no point arguing with the little brunette. Both girls walk, side by side, using the lights on the phone to watch their steps, and, they just stop walking when they realize that they just stepped in...

Aria. - "Hmmm... why there are so many weapons...?"

Spencer. - "It's an arsenal. She's more dangerous of what we thought..."

Some people aren't what they appear to be. And, it's not just people who get disguised... memories too...

 ** _(Inside Alison's memories)_**

Alison. - "Where are we exactly?"

Jessica. - "Don't tell me you don't remember your graduation's day, Ali..."

The blonde looks around, she can't recall the memory. But, then, a younger version of her, she runs just beside her, and, Alison jumps, surprised...

Alison. - "What is coming on?!"

Jason. - "Ali!"

Alison mumbles. - "Jason?!" (She tries to talk to him when she says) "Jason, we're here!"

The blonde tries to talk to her brother, but, Jason just approaches and hugs the younger Alison...

Jessica. - "Ali, they can't hear us, or, see us..."

Alison looks at her mother and frowns. - "What?!"

Jessica. - "This is a memory..."

Alison. - "And, why we're into this memory...?"

Jessica. - "Let's find out..."

They start walking towards the ceremony stand where all the poeple are getting reunited. But, while they're walking...

Alison groans in pain. - "Oh, God!"

Jessica. - "Ali?!" (She sees the blonde bends in pain, and, says while she hugs Alison's face) "Ali, look at me..."

The poison is spearing into her heart, Alison can feel it, and, it's slowly, and, painfully killing her...

Jessica. - "Sweetheart, look at me, it's gonna be alright..."

Alison mumbles. - "You can't say that, you don't know that..."

Jessica. - "You're right, I don't know that, I don't know what will happen tomorrow, I don't know if it will rain, or if it's gonna be a sunny day, but, I know this..." (She puts her hand over Alison's heart and says) "I know that you've the biggest heart I've ever known..."

Alison smiles

Jessica. - "And, you've the moral compass of your Dad; so, no matter how lost you feel, you'll always find your way..." (She hugs her and says) "Please, Ali. Just hold on a little more..."

Alison tries to keep it together, gripping harder under their hug...

Jessica hugs Alison and says to her. - "I just want to tell you one thing, I'm so proud of you..."

Alison smiles

Jessica. - "And, I just need you to hold on a little longer, so, you will know what I've always known..."

They break the hug, they stare at each other in the eyes, and, they smile when their eyes meet...

Alison says. - "And, what is that?"

Jessica softly kisses Alison's front-head and says. - "That all you need is in you..."

And, with those words, Alison feels a huge pain in the chest, and, blacks out...

Jessica. - "Ali!"

 ** _*** Alison's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _Time... all we wants it's more time. But, when the odds are against you, when the time is out... what else is left behind...?_**

 ** _(At the hospital)_**

A nurse. - "Hey! It's forbidden to run in the hallways of the hospital!"

The girls doesn't put attention to the warning of the nurse, they just keep running. Spencer & Emily take the lead. Both girls are very athletic, and, they run faster than the rest of them. While they run, both brunettes look at each other, and, when their eyes stare at the antidote that Spencer has in her hand, both girls smile because after all, they got it... but, maybe not in time...

 ** _(In Alison's hospital room)_**

 _[Sounds of a flat line]_

Spencer freaks out. - "What is happening?! No! No! We just got the antidote!"

Emily cries. - "No, no, no..."

Spencer goes out of the room, yelling. - "We need a doctor!"

Emily cries. - "Ali..."

Spencer cups Alison's face with her hands, she looks at the unconscious blonde and says. - "Don't you dare, Alison!" (tears) "You can't..." (Sobs) "I can't lose you, I won't survive and that is your fault! You made me love you, let you in…" (tears) "So, you can't die! You hear me! YOU CAN'T DIE!"

 _ ***** Alison's narrative (voice-over) *****_

 _ **The odds are what they are, time waits for no man. But, even then, people should stand up and fight..**_.

 ** _(Back at the Graduation ceremony)_**

Echoes of Spencer's voice. - "Don't die! Don't you dare to die!" (big yell) "ALISON!"

The blonde opens her eyes, and, she stands up...

Alison. - "Mom...?" (She panics) "MOM?!"

Looking for her mother, the blonde gets into the crowd. She just steps walking when...

The Dean. - "And now, please welcome, this year valedictory: Miss. Alison DiLaurentis..."

Alison mumbles. - "Oh... I forgot that I was valedictory..."

Everyone applauses, and, Alison sees the younger version of her, taking a step forwards in order to say the valedictory speech...

Jason whistles and says very loud. - "Yeah! Ali!" (whistles) "That's my little sister!"

The big brother is proud of the blonde, and, while the blonde who's standing in front of her entire class is blushing, red as a tomato. The actual Alison blushes a lot, recalling how Jason's enthusiasm wasn't helping to her nerves...

Alison shakes her head. - "God, Jason, you weren't helping me at all..." (She looks around and says) "Why I'm back at this moment...?"

The blonde didn't see a point to be there, back in that day that she already forgot, but...

Jessica puts her hand over Alison's chin and says while she guides Alison to watch something she already forgot, but, she needs to remember...

Alison. - "Mom?!"

Jessica. - "Just watch, Ali..."

And, while the actual Alison was trying to figure out why her heart brought her back at this moment of her life, the young valedictory starts talking...

Young Alison valedictory starts her speech. - "Good morning, it's an honor being here, standing in front of all you, today. I know that we all think we've all the time of our lives, we're supposed to feel that way, we're graduating. The future is and should be bright, but, like our brief four years in high school, we should always remember that nothing last forever, and, that's what makes precious and unique every second of our life... everything ends..."

Alison mumbles. - "Why I need to hear my speech...?"

Jessica. - "Shh... Just watch, Ali..."

Young Alison valedictory says. - "In a beautiful day like today, I say it today of all days to remind you..."

A big pause is made, and, the young Alison turns her head, staring in the direction of where the actual Alison is. Their eyes meet, and, Alison knows that what will come next, it's aimed for her...

Young Alison valedictory says. - "That, there will always be dark days ahead of us. And there'll be days where you feel all alone..."

Alison gulps, recalling that she feels like that most of the time...

Young Alison valedictory says. - "But, no matter how buried it gets, or lost you feel. You have to be greater than what you suffer. Fight for what matters to you, no matter what. Because even if you fall short, what better way is there to live?"

Alison smiles, recalling how truly she meant each word she said that day...

Young Alison valedictory says. - "Family, friends... we all carry a piece of all those people, who mean the world to us, into everything that we do next, to remind us that no matter what, no matter where we're in our lives, everything will be okay. Because after all, we always have with us..."

Alison mumbles when she remembers. - "Home..."

Young Alison valedictory smiles, she puts her hand over her heart and says. - "Home is where the heart is. Our home is here, with us... always. We make our own home, our own happiness with each memory we create. And, what's broken can be mended, what's hurt can be healed. No matters how dark it gets, the sun's always gonna rise again, so, never lose..."

Alison & the young Alison valedictory say at the same time. - "Hope..."

Jessica softly kisses Alison's head and says. - "Hope, Ali. Never lose hope, and, you'll always find your way into the world..."

Alison smiles, she hugs her mom, she closes her eyes and says. - "Thank you, mom..."

Jessica hugs her tight and just like that, Alison goes back to the world of livings...

 ** _*** Alison's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _Sometimes, you need to be in the middle of nowhere to realize that it's not about finding yourself... all it's about creating yourself... about creating your own happiness, creating your own home._** ** _The universe is funny that way. Sometimes it just has a way of making sure we wind up exactly where we belong..._**

[Bip, bip]

The noisy bip was becoming louder and louder as Alison was opening her eyes. The blonde tries to move, but, she realizes that she can't since she's stuck between two sleeping brunettes...

Alison mumbles while she stares at the girls who are curled on her bed. - "What...?" (She looks at her right and says) "Spence...?" (She looks at her left and says) "Em...?"

The blonde was staring at the brunette who were wrapped around her, when...

Cece. - "Hey you, sleeping head..."

Alison looks up and says. - "Cece?"

Cece. - "You're in the hospital, you got hurt but..." (She smiles) "You're going to be okay..."

Alison takes deep breaths, she's still feeling weak..

Cece. - "I need to say you something..."

Alison. - "Oh, okay..."

Cece. - "The person who hurt you, it was Jenna..."

Alison frowns. - "What? Isn't she blind?"

Cece nods. - "Yes, and, it looks like she's also a professional killer..."

Alison. - "What?!

The voice said it very loudly, but, the brunettes didn't wake up, they just snuggle closer, hugging the blonde, and, burying their heads on Alison's neck. The blonde gulps hard, with such closeness...

Cece smirks - "Well, let's talk about that later. I will let you enjoy your threesome..."

Alison blushes - "What?!"

Cece just laughs and leaves the room. Alison sighs heavily, but, when she looks at the two girls that are lying down beside her, she smiles when she says the thing she wants to say...

Alison smiles. - "I'm home..."

And, while the blonde feels at home with these two brunette at her side, the danger gets, once again, closer...

A doctor who's standing outside Alison's room, and, staring from outside, takes its phone and calls someone. - "It looks like she's still alive..."

On the phone, Peter says. - "Then, you know what to do, doctor..."

The calls ends, a nurse approaches and says...

Nurse. - "Dr. Rollins, can I do something for you...?"

Elliot smiles. - "Yes. Can I get to see the chart of this patient, please...?"

Some evils are invisible to the naked eye, and this doctor is not here to save a life, but, to put at end to it. Let's see if he's able to finish what Jenna couldn't...


	41. Arc VI: Home - 13

**Hi you! So, I'll try to update more often, to do that, the chapters might not be as long as before, but, hope you like them anyway. So, this will start some days after the previous chapter, let's say that Alison is still recovering at the hospital, but, she's stable. Anyway, here the chapter, hope you like it, and, thank you in advance if you've the time to leave a review. See u soon!**

* * *

 **HOME - 13**

 ** _*** Alison's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _Do you remember the time when you dreamed that you could fly? Do you remember when was the last time you had a good dream? A really good one…? People say that dreams are just that, dreams. But even if it that might be true... what is wrong with having a really, really good dream...?_**

 _Alison mumbles. - "You need to stop..."_

 _Spencer teases. - "Why...?"_

 _Emily pouts. - "I don't wanna stop..."_

 _Both brunettes slowly caress Alison's legs. With Alison in the middle of the tiny bed of the hospital, each brunette softly roams their fingers all over Alison's legs till they reach the inner thighs; the blonde tilts her head back hard, her head hitting over and over against the pillow of the hospital. The monitors of her heart go crazy, and, the constant loud bip will definitely bring attention to any nurse or doctor, so, trying to calm the beat of her heart, Alison counts till 10, she tries to think about anything else, except the fact that she's lying down in a tiny bed, with the two big love of her life at her side..._

 _Spencer whispers on Alison's ear. - "I can't stop touching you..."_

 _Emily kisses Alison's ear and says. - "Me neither..."_

 _Alison's breathing changes, it's heavy to breathe while these two beauties don't stop touching her..._

 _Alison closes her eyes, and, mumbles. - "Please, stop..."_

 _Emily tangles her leg around Alison's right leg and says. - "Do you really want this to stop...?"_

 _The brunette starts to rub herself against Alison's leg. And, even with the barrier of the sheets between them, Alison can feel the friction, the warm heat that's radiating from Emily's core..._

 _Alison mumbles. - "Oh, God..."_

 _Spencer looks at Emily, and, says. - "Two can play that game..."_

 _The young Hasting mimics Emily's movement, and now, Alison has two brunettes, rubbing their cores against her legs..._

 _Emily moans. - "Ali..."_

 _Spencer moans. - "I'm getting so wet..."_

 _Both girls leave a wet trace over the sheets, and, Alison can feel it, the wet warm of their bodies..._

 _Alison mumbles. - "Oh, no, no, no... please stop! Or, I'm gonna..."_

 _Spencer smiles. - "Get hard...?" (She looks at the bump that's slowly getting bigger and bigger under the sheets, and, says) "Let me give you a hand with that..."_

 _The young Hasting moves her hand under the sheets, and, whatever she's thinking of doing... she's not the only one..._

 _Emily. - "Oh, no, Spencer! I'll get my hands on it, before you!"_

 _They move fast, every girl wanting to be the 1st one on touching Alison's boner, but, if this was a running race... both girls made it to the endpoint... at the same time..._

 _Alison moans. - "Aaaaaaahhhhmmm!"_

 _The beep, beep of the monitor of her heart goes crazy when Alison feels the hands of Emily & Spencer all over her big shaft..._

 _Emily softly jerks it and says. - "It's already so hard..."_

 _Spencer softly caresses the tip of it and says. - "And, sticky... don't tell me that you're ready to cum? We have barely touched you..."_

 _Once again the heart monitor goes crazy, too noisy for Alison's taste, so, Alison unplugs herself from the monitors, the room remains quiet... at least for now..._

 _Spencer nibbles Alison's neck and says. - "Good, let's keep it quiet, or, we might get interrupted by a nurse..."_

 _Alison heavily breathes. - "Ahmmmm, Spence no, I..."_

 _The blonde feels guilty about the way that her body reacts to Spencer, so guilty, that she doesn't dare to look at Emily in the eyes, but, the brunette forces her to look at her, and, when their eyes meet..._

 _Alison mumbles. - "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I..."_

 _Emily smiles. - "It's okay..." (She caresses Alison's head, and, says while she leans to kiss her) "It's okay, I'm here too, so, it's okay..."_

 _Alison gasps, surprised by Emily's response to the situation, and, she really gets out of words when Emily passionately kisses her with tongue. One brunette, attacking her neck, the other, sucking her mouth while both brunette keep jerking off Alison at a really nice pace that was slowly increasing, especially when Alison puts her hands to work..._

 _Alison softly touches their cores, and, groans. - "Ahmmm... you're so wet..."_

 _Both brunettes moan when they feel Alison's hands roaming their butts till the wet core of their folds..._

 _Alison moans when her fingers slowly moves between the core of the brunettes, the heat radiating from it, it was too tempting to let pass this chance, so, without thinking too much about it, Alison introduces two fingers into each one of them..._

 _Spencer bites Alison's neck and mumbles. - "Fuck, Ali!"_

 _Emily breaks the kiss, she leans her head over Alison's chest and moans the name of the blonde while Alison fingers her. Alison knows exactly where to touch them, and, how. It was exquisite how her fingers moved inside, Alison was already feeling a big pleasure, just by touching them, and, it doesn't take too long, for girls to get their 1st orgasm, just from the hands of the blonde..._

 _Spencer & Emily moans. - "Ali!"_

 _The brunettes lean their heads over Alison's chest, and, Alison smiles, proud & happy to see that she could make them feel so good..._

 _Alison softly kisses Emily's & Spencer's head and says. - "I love you..."_

 _Both girls look up, their eyes meet and ask at the unison..._

 _Spencer & Emily. - "You do...?"_

 _Alison looks at them and smiles. - "Of course, I do. Impossible not to love the two of you..."_

 _Both brunettes smile, pleased with the answer of the blonde. And, as a reward for the orgasm and the love declaration of love, both brunettes slowly go down on Alison, and, Alison jumps in bed when she feels the 1st contact of their tongue... doing magic on her..._

 _Alison moans. - "Oh... ahmmm..."_

 _Both brunettes roam their tongue all over Alison's boner. Licking it, kissing it with little bites, it's too much for the blonde, and, she definitely can't take it anymore when Emily & Spencer kiss the tip at the same time..._

 _Alison loudly moans. - "I'm gonna cum!"_

 _And, as soon as she said it, a big jet of white love comes out like a fountain. Both brunettes gasp, they get stained, all over their faces, and, their open mouths..._

 _Spencer tastes it, and, says. - "Ahmm... so sweet..."_

 _Emily licks her lips and says. - "I want more..." (She looks at the blonde who is coming down from her highs and says) "I want more..."_

 _Alison. - "Huh?!"_

 _Spencer looks at Alison too, and, says. - "Yes, we want more..."_

 _Alison looks at them, and, asks. - "We...?"_

 _Spencer & Emily stare at each other in the eyes, no words are said, they just nod at each other, like if they were making a deal, and, then..._

 _Emily & Spencer say at the unison. - "Yes... we want more... of you..."_

 _Alison smiles, and, she wasn't sure she could get hard so fast, but, when she feels both brunettes, kissing her on the lips, and, it looks like all Alison needed it was to feel their lips..._

 _Spencer teases. - "So big already...?"_

 _Emily teases. - "Someone is eager..."_

 _And, Alison was more than eager to make love to these two girls, she was more than ready, she was..._

 _ **(In Alison's hospital room)**_

Aria blushes. - "Shouldn't we wake her up...?"

Hanna smirks. - "Oh, no! We're definitely getting to the best part..."

Alison moans under her sleep. - "Yes, ahmm... Em... Spence... God! Yes! Just like that, yes..."

The naughty noises that the blonde was making, the way she was calling their names. Spencer & Emily just look at each other, and, blush red, red as tomatoes...

Hanna looks at the brunettes and says. - "I don't know what the hell you're doing in her dream. But, damn, it's fucking hot..."

Emily blushes, she avoids eye-contact. But, Spencer can't handle Hanna's teasing anymore, so, she decides to put an end to it...

Spencer throws water over Alison's face, and, says. - "Wake up!"

The fantasy stops, the cold water get Alison back to the reality, and, the blonde jumps in bed, sitting in one go...

Alison. - "WTF?!" (She looks at the girls and frowns) "Why you're looking at me like that?" (she looks at Spencer, and, asks) "Why you threw me water...?"

Hanna points out towards Alison's lower body, and, Alison looks down, her eyes get bigger when she sees her big bonner, and, she quickly tries to cover it with the pillow...

Spencer rolls her eyes. - "Great! We saved the life of a PIG!"

Alison whines. - "Hey! I'm not a pig!"

Spencer. - "Oh really?! Then, tell me, were you or were you not having a sex dream about Emily & me, right now?!"

Alison. - "I..."

The blonde looks at the girls, and, by the way they are looking at her, she knows that there's no point in denying it, so, she just looks down, ashamed, avoiding eye-contact, and, says...

Alison. - "I'm sorry..." (She slowly looks up, towards Emily, and, says to the brunette) "I'm sorry..."

Brown eyes meet with blue eyes, and, Emily just sighs deeply, not sure of how she should react. Emily looks at the girls, she asks for a moment alone with Alison; Hanna & Aria nod, they start walking towards the door...

Aria touches Spencer shoulder and says. - "Spence... let's go..."

Spencer hesitates on leaving them alone; jealousy is a strong feeling. But, despite her own feelings, Spencer walks out, with the rest of the girls. And, once alone...

Emily sits on the edge of the bed and says. - "Are you feeling better...?"

Alison nods

Emily smiles, she takes Alison's hand on her own, and, says. - "Good, that's good..."

The blonde stares at their hands, at Emily's hand, at the ring that Emily's wearing, and, the guilt gets more heavier than ever...

Alison. - "I'm sorry, Em..."

Emily doesn't dare to look at her, she just focuses on their hands, and, says. - "Why you're apologizing...?"

Alison. - "I... I..." (deep breath) "It was just a dream..."

Emily sadly chuckles. - "Just a dream..."

The brunette stands up, putting distance between them, and, Alison gulps hard, regretting her words, because it's painful to feel the cold air touching her hands, and, not having the warm sensation of Emily's hands...

Alison. - "I... I'm sorry..."

Emily. - "Stop apologizing..."

Alison. - "But, you're mad, and, I don't know what else to say to make it better..."

Emily. - "Why you just don't say that you'll stop thinking about Spencer?"

Alison sighs deeply, she looks down, and, says. - "I'm sorry... I... I wish I could, but..."

Emily. - "You can't...?"

Alison nods, and, Emily just sighs...

Alison looks up, and, says. - "Are you mad...?"

Emily. - "I'm mad for many things. Not just..." (deep sighs) "I'm just mad..."

And, it's true, Emily is angry because she can't stop thinking that Jenna acted on behalf of Toby's happiness. Till now, Jenna hasn't confessed why she targeted Alison, but, in Emily's mind, it's clear that Jenna was trying to clear the path for her brother. Because, without Alison on the way, Toby would have another chance, right? Emily questions herself about that, and, she just gets more frustrated when someone knocks at the door. Both girls turn their head towards the doctor who's standing at the door...

Elliot smiles. - "Hello, Alison..."

And, for a reason Alison can't understand, this doctor gives her goose bumps...

 ** _*** Alison's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _We like to think we're fearless, but, we're not... and, just when you think you won the battle, just when you think that you're safe... along comes another threat to show you that you couldn't be more wrong... because no one is safe in this little town of Rosewood... no one... especially me..._**

 ** _(In an interrogation room)_**

Jenna. - "You're losing your time, Toby..."

Toby. - "Why you did it, Jenna?! Why?! It was because of..."

Jenna smirks. - "You...?"

Toby gulps hard, he doesn't think he will be able to live with himself, if Jenna became a killer because of him. Just like Emily, the young officer believes that his big sister was trying to get Alison off the picture, for his well-being, but...

Jenna mocks. - "Hahaha... please, Toby. I couldn't care less about your romantic love life..."

Toby hits the table, and, says, frustrated. - "Then why?! Why Jenna?!"

Jenna. - "I want my lawyer..."

Toby sighs. - "If you didn't have any hidden agenda, then, killing Alison was just a job for you. And, if that is the case, then, tell me Jenna, who wants her dead...?"

Jenna. - "I want my lawyer..."

Toby snaps. - "Damn it, Jenna! Just talk to me! Don't you see I'm trying to help you?!"

Jenna. - "No, Toby, I don't see anything. Do I need to remind you that I don't see?!"

Toby sighs deeply, and, says. - "This bitchy attitude is one of the many things that I don't like about you..."

Jenna smirks - "Really?! I always thought that it was my little charm..."

Toby - "Well, it's not. But, I know you well enough to know that you act all bitchy when you're scared..."

Jenna' smirk vanishes...

Toby gets closer and says - "So, the question is, why you're scared...?"

Jenna gulps, her mask of bitch Jenna is no longer on, and, the blind girl is showing her vulnerable, scared face...

Toby - "Or, WHO spook you?" (He sees how Jenna's hands are shaking and says) "Jenna, who you're afraid of?" (He softly holds Jenna shaking hands and says) "Please, let me help you..."

Jenna sadly smirks - "You can't... not from him..."

Toby frowns. - "Him...?! Him... who?!"

Jenna smiles, always since littles, Toby has always wanted to protect Jenna from any evil. Her little brother, trying to protect the big sister. It's cute, but...

Jenna. - "Toby, you can't help me..."

Toby. - "Don't say that, I..."

Jenna. - "You have always been a better person than me..." (She softly touches Toby's cheek, and, says) "No matter what. Never change that part of you..."

It felt like a goodbye. And, Toby gulps hard, wondering why Jenna was acting like that, he was going to say something too, but, another officer disrupts them. Informing that the lawyer is here...

Toby nods. - "Okay. I want to talk with him 1st..." (He looks at Jenna and says) "Okay...?"

Jenna smiles, and, nods. - "Okay..."

Toby leaves her in the interrogation room. Less than 20 minutes alone, maybe 10. It wasn't enough time for her to scape, but, it was time enough to...

(sounds of the door, opening)

Jenna smiles. - "Toby, you're back..."

(no reply)

Jenna gulps. - "Toby...?"

Some minutes later, Toby walks in, with the lawyer lady at his side, he opens the door of the interrogation room, and, says...

Toby. - "Jenna, I'm here with your lawyer, and, we think that you should..." (He looks in shock) "Jenna!"

The lawyer screams, panic gets over the precinct, because someone shot Jenna in the head...

Toby cries. - "No, no, no..." (He hugs his dead sister, and, says) "Noooo!"

 ** _*** Alison's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _Like I told you, no one is safe... no one..._**

 ** _(Back at the hospital)_**

From the 1st time she met Dr. Rollins, she didn't like him. And, now that she's staring at Spencer talking with the doctor, and, it's almost more than 15mn since they're talking, she likes him, even less...

Spencer gets back to the hospital room of the blonde, tonight, it was her turn to stay. The girls have been making turns to watch over Alison since the incident, and, the young Hastings was more than ready to find a sleeping Alison because it's already very late, but, to her surprise, she finds the blonde very awake, even moody...

Spencer. - "What is wrong...?"

Alison crosses her arms. - "You took a long time to talk with that doctor..."

Spencer. - "What? I was just asking about your progress, and..." (She studies Alison's facial expression, she smiles when she notices something, and, says) "Wait a minute... are you... are you jealous?"

Alison. - "What?! Of course not!"

Spencer smirks. - "Yeah, sure..."

The brunette sits on the chair that's beside the bed of the blonde...

Alison. - "I'm not jealous..."

Spencer smirks. - "You keep seeing that, but..."

Alison. - "But, what?!"

Spencer teases. - "But, you're jealous..."

The blonde rolls her eyes, and, Spencer just chuckles, amused, but most of all, happy to see that she can still make her jealous...

Alison. - "I'm telling you, I'm not jealous... I.. I just..."

Spencer. - "You just what?"

Their eyes meet, and, the blonde takes a deep breath when she says...

Alison. - "I was wondering if he's the kind of guy you like. I mean, fancy ass doctor wannabe..."

Spencer teases. - "Well, since smooth-talking blonde chefs don't really seem to be interested, maybe I should really get that doctor number..."

Alison huffs, it makes her sick to think about them together...

Spencer. - "You look upset..."

Alison. - "You're so out of his league, you should keep looking for someone better..."

Spencer. - "Do you really care with who I'm...?"

Alison. - "Of course, I care! I..." (She looks down at her lap, and, says while she plays with her fingers) "You know I care about you..."

Spencer smiles, it makes her happy to know that Alison cares about her...

Alison. - "You deserve someone so much better than him..."

Spencer. - "You barely know him..."

Alison. - "You're right, I really don't know him..." (She looks up, their eyes meet and she says) "But, I know you. And, if you could see yourself the way that I see you, you would see that you deserve so much more than a guy like him..."

The brunette smiles, and, feeling curious about the meaning of Alison's words, she says...

Spencer. - "How do you see me, exactly?"

Alison smiles. - "I see you like this amazing, loving person. Who I admire a lot because you're always so passionate about everything you do..."

Spencer smiles, she stands up from her chair, she sits on the edge of the bed, while Alison keeps talking about her...

Alison chuckles. - "And, you have this thing..."

Spencer. - "This thing...?"

Alison smiles. - "Yeah, this thing you do with your nose every time you're reading a good book. You twist it, like bewitched, and, it's so damn cute..."

Both girls chuckle...

Alison. - "You also say that you're a really bad friend, but, you are not. You're a great friend, you're devoted and caring..."

Spencer blushes, she looks down, and, says. - "Am I?"

Alison nods. - "Yes. You're funny, smart and pretty. You should look for someone who will really appreciate the wonderful person you're... someone who would feel blessed just for having the chance to love you..."

Spencer smiles, she looks up, their eyes meet again...

Alison nods. - "You're amazing, Spencer. And, I'm grateful for having you in my life..." (deep breath) "Like a friend..."

The word 'friend' hurt... to the both of them...

Spencer. - "Friend... just friends...?"

The blonde looks down, and, nods. Spencer slowly gets closer, and, whispers into Alison's ear...

Spencer. - "And, what if 'friends' is not enough for me...?"

Alison gulps hard. - "Spencer, I..."

Spencer. - "You proposed to Emily..."

The blonde looks up, a tiny gap between them, while they stare at each other in the eyes...

Alison. - "Yeah..."

Spencer. - "You love her..."

Alison nods. - "I do..."

Spencer. - "And, me...? Do you love me, too...?"

Alison. - "I... I..."

Spencer gets closer, their front-head touch, and, Alison grips over her chest, trying to calm down the pounding of her heart...

Alison. - "I... I lo.."

The blonde was under the point to say something when a nurse come in...

Nurse. - "Miss. Hastings. The visiting hours just finished..."

Spencer. - "What? I'm supposed to stay the entire night here..."

Nurse. - "Sorry, but, the doctor gave me other instructions..."

Spencer. - "I just talked with him. He didn't mention anything to me..."

Nurse. - "Please Miss. Hastings, I'm just following orders, you need to leave..."

Spencer wants to protest, but, Alison softly touches her arm, and, convinces her to go home. And, she leaves... but, later she will regret it...

 ** _*** Alison's narrative (voice over) ***_**

 ** _The human life is made up of choices. Yes or no. In or out. Up or down. And then there are the choices that matter. To love or hate. To be a hero or to be a coward. To fight or to give in. And, in life, you never know when you'll face one of those choices till the war knocks at your door..._**

Emily opens the door, and, she doesn't look happy with the visitor who's standing at her door...

Spencer. - "We should talk..."

Emily. - "What are you doing here? You were supposed to be at the hospital? You..."

Spencer. - "I just passed by the Precinct. And, I found out that Jenna is dead..."

Emily looks in shock. - "What?! How...? Oh.. Toby he..."

Spencer. - "He is very taken by the news. I saw him, he..." (gulps) "You should call him, and, check on him..."

Emily nods, already making a mental note saying 'call Toby tomorrow morning' on her head...

Spencer. - "Whoever killed her, he was just covering his tracks..."

Emily. - "Are you sure about that?"

Spencer. - "No, but, I'm sure that Alison is still in danger..."

Emily gulps, and, nods, she has the same feeling. And, it makes her anxious, all the time, just like this girl, who's standing in front of her, because...

Spencer. - "I love Ali..."

Emily takes a deep breath, and, says. - "I love her too..."

Spencer nods. - "I know. And, she loves you..."

Emily smiles, she's happy to know that Spencer recognizes that the blonde loves her, but...

Spencer. - "But, I think she loves me, too..."

And, now, Emily looks not happy at all...

Spencer. - "She's having fantasies with the two of us..."

Emily. - "They are just dreams..."

Spencer. - "Dreams are a window to the soul... to the heart..."

Emily pouts angrily, she doesn't like to think that Alison has eyes for someone else too...

Spencer. - "She has feelings for the two of us. I don't know who she loves more, but, if she loves us, just the same, then..."

Emily. - "Then, what we're going to do...?"

Spencer takes a deep breath, and, nods. - "Yes. That's the question. What are we going to do, if she admits that she loves us, the two of us...?"

They stare at each other, no one of them sure of what to say, except...

Spencer stretches her hand, and, says. - "Let's call it a truce..."

Emily. - "What?!"

Spencer. - "I really want to have an honest battle with you, for Alison's heart, but..."

Emily. - "But...?"

Spencer. - "But, right now, she's in danger, someone wants her dead..."

Emily gulps hard, she has the same terrifying feeling...

Spencer. - "And, even if we don't like each other. Our love for her should be strong enough to surpass our differences, and, just work together to find who's behind all of this, and, catch him, before..."

Emily. - "Before, Ali gets hurt..."

Spencer nods. - "Yes. So, what do you say? Peace? At least, till we resolve this mystery...?"

Emily hesitates on shaking her hand, so, she asks. - "Do you promise not to make a move on her...?"

Spencer. - "I'll keep my distance..."

Emily smiles

Spencer. - "But, you've to do the same..."

Emily stops smiling and pouts. - "But, she proposed to me...?"

Spencer. - "And, every night she's having sex dreams with me, so what? Do you really want to compete to see who gets Alison's heart while someone is out there, trying to get her kill?!"

Emily mumbles. - "Well, when you put it like that..."

Spencer. - "Look, Alison needs us. She needs our help, no our drama. So, what do you say...? Can we put aside our differences, and, just focus on keeping her alive?"

Emily nods, and, she shakes hands with the young Hasting, sealing their mutual agreement...

 ** _*** Alison's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 _ **Some wars are never over. Some end in an uneasy truce. Some wars result in complete and total victory. Some wars end with a peace offering. And some wars end in Hope...**_

Both girls were talking, when, someone approaches from the inside of the house...

Hope smiles. - "Hi!"

The little blonde looks happy to see again the girl she met at the zoo a long time ago...

Spencer smiles. - "Hi, you! Why you're awake at this hour...?"

Hope decides to show her, she doesn't ask Emily's permission to invite her in, she just grabs Spencer's hand, and, guides her into the house to show her on what, she & her mom were working on...

Spencer. - "What is this...?"

Emily sighs. - "It's supposed to be a volcano. It's a science project for the school..." (She rubs her head, and, says) "I don't know why they are teaching her these things at this age, she's too little to understand..."

Spencer grabs Hope in her arms and says. - "Don't underestimate her intelligence. She's smarter of what we might think..."

Hope giggles, and, both brunettes just chuckle, finding adorable the resemblance between Hope & Alison...

Spencer looks at the scale model, and, says. - "Do you need a little of help on it?"

Emily chuckles. - "I think more than a 'little'..."

Spencer sits, and, says. - "Okay. So, we'd better start working on it..."

Emily. - "You want to help?"

Spencer looks at Hope and says. - "I want this little one to have the best volcano she could dream with..."

Hope smiles. - "Yey!"

Emily chuckles, and, the 3 of them start working on the school project...

 ** _*** Alison's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _Yes, some battles end with Hope. But all these wars we have. They are nothing compared to the most frightening war of all. The one you have yet to fight..._**

Alison was sleeping when she feels something on her arm. She whines and turns around to see what is it. Her eyes get bigger of shock when she sees a needle on her arm...

Alison. "What the hell...?!" (She feels dizzy, and, mumbles while her eyes start to close) "What is happening...?"

The blonde is knocked out, and, the culprit smiles...

Elliot. - "Sweet dreams, Alison. It's time to die..."

 ** _*** Alison's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _Choices... Live or die. That's an important choice. But, it's not always on our hands to know what choice will win... life or death..._**


	42. Arc VI: Home - 14

**Hi you! Here the new chapter. For this chapter, I advice you to read again the chapter 8 of this arc 'Home', because, some things will be linked with the death of Alison's parents, and, I also got inspired on episode 3 of season 7 PLL for some scenes, hope you like it :D. Anyway, hope you like it, and, thank you in advance if you've the time to leave a review. See u soon!**

* * *

 **HOME - 14**

You know how there are just some towns where bad things always seem to happen? Well, Rosewood has become one of those towns. The most recent horror? Dr. Rollins, showing its true colors. Looks like we really can't trust anyone in this little town, doctors turning out to be professional killers. It seems like our dear blonde is doomed to end her days right now, but...

 ** _(At the Hospital)_**

Elliot smirks while he stares at Alison. - "Karma can be such a bitch..."

The doctor was looking at the blonde very closely, he was confident that he gave her the right dose to dope her, but...

Alison opens her eyes, and, says. - "You've no idea..."

The blonde uses all her strength to hit him with her head. And, she succeeds...

Elliot whines. - "You broke my nose!"

Alison is dizzy, the drugs are affecting her coordination, but, she fights back as much as she can. She pushes her body to the limit, trying to keep control of her movements. So, when the doctor tries to grab her, she uses the IV line as a weapon. Following the memories when Jason taught her self-defense, the blonde gets over the doctor, climbing on his back, she puts the IV line around his neck, and, squeezes it as much as she can...

Elliot cough. - "You're asphyxiating me!"

With the blonde on his back, Elliot pushes them against the wall, trying to hurt the blonde, each time they hit the wall, and, since that doesn't work, Elliot targets the big window of the room...

Alison whines when she passes through the window. - "Ouch!

Broken glasses all over the hallway, Alison screams for help, but, there's no soul out there to help her, so, she stands up and runs away..

Elliot says while he starts pursuing her. - "I'll kill you!"

Alison rushes to the 1st empty room, she finds, she locks the door, and, she falls to the ground when Rollins starts pushing the door, trying to get in...

Elliot. - "Open the door!"

Alison. - "Hell, no!"

The doctor is throwing himself against the door, trying to open it, and, Alison gulps hard because she doesn't think she has too much time...

Alison mumbles. - "God, what I should do...?"

The blonde looks around, trying to figure out an exit from this dangerous situation, but, the only thing she finds, it's a cell phone that doesn't need password to unblock it...

 ** _*** Alison's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 _ **We've all hit that point where nothing makes sense anymore. Your body hurts, your brain becomes foggy, and you feel like you're trapped in a tunnel. When Death pursues you, when you get hurt over and over. How do you keep going? How do you not just stop fighting and give up? It should be easy to welcome Death when it knocks at your door, but even if the simple solution is to just give up. You don't quit, you keep fighting, because after all, we have Hope... I still have Hope...**_

 _ **(At the Fields house)**_

(Phone rings)

Emily mumbles under her sleep. - "Mmm..."

(Phone rings)

The brunette finally opens her eyes, she fell asleep on the couch, and, she's not the only one sleeping in the living room. After building the science project of her kid, little Hope asked to watch a movie, and, who can say 'no' to those beautiful blue eyes? So, they stood on the couch till pass midnight, and, fell asleep watching a movie with Hope, happily sleeping till...

(Phone rings)

Emily says with a sleeping voice. - "I want to sleep..."

(Phone rings)

The noise doesn't wake up Hope, but, it annoys someone else too...

Spencer groans under her sleep. - "Turn that off!"

The phone keeps ringing, and, Emily stretches her arm to take the call, she frowns when she sees that the call comes from an unknown number...

Emily, on the phone. - "Hello?"

The brunette hears someone breathing heavy, someone rambling nonsenses, not sure if what she's hearing is a joke or someone really desperate...

Emily, on the phone. - "Hello...?"

The brunette wonders if this isn't a joke call, and, she was ready to hang up but she doesn't do it, when she hears a desperate voice, saying: "Help me..."

Emily frowns. - "Who is this?"

Once again, the brunette hears the voice, this time with more clarity, and, Emily's eyes get bigger of shock when she recognizes the voice...

Alison says with a shaking voice on the phone. - "Help me, Emily..."

Emily, on the phone. - "Ali?!"

Alison, on the phone. - "Em, I need you..."

Emily. - "Ali! What is wrong?!" (She hears a big scream, and, then noises of struggle, she says very loudly) "Ali?! WHAT IS WRONG?!"

Spencer wakes up and says. - "Ali?!" (She looks at Emily and asks) "What is coming on?"

Emily mumbles. - "Something is wrong with Ali..."

Both brunettes look at each other, and, they gulp hard when the call cut off...

 _ **(At the Hospital)**_

As soon as he broke in the office where Alison locked herself, he grabbed the blonde by the neck, and, started to strangle Alison; the blonde tries to push him away, but, without oxygen getting into her lungs, she gets weaker, and, weaker...

Elliot smirks. - "Die Alison! Die! Just D-..."

He wanted to kill her right there, but, finally, a nurse passes by the hallway of Alison's room, and, when she sees all the glasses in the hallway, and, that Alison is missing in her room, the nurse activates the alarm...

(sounds of an alarm)

Elliot huffs. - "Fuck..." (He looks at Alison, and, says) "I guess I'll have to finish you somewhere else..."

The clever doctor gets out of the hospital with Alison before the guards could notice him. Yes, he really thought he was clever for leaving without being noticed, but, he's not clever enough to see that Alison has with her, the phone, and that she just activated the tracking device. And, while the doctor starts driving towards an unknown destination, in another part of the town...

 ** _(At the Fields house)_**

As soon as Aria & Hanna received the SOS from Emily, they got in the house in a second...

Hanna. - "Are you sure that it was her?!"

Emily. - "Of course, I'm sure! It was Ali! She..." (She says with concern) "She sounded scared..."

Spencer was speaking on the phone with Cece, then she comes back and, says. - "She's gone..."

The girls. - "WHAT?! What do you mean with 'gone'?!"

Spencer. - "I asked Cece to go to the hospital, and, check on Ali. She & Mona just arrived, and, it seems that Alison is missing..." (gulps) "They are with the police, and, it looks like there are indications of struggle, someone took her against her will..."

Aria gasps. - "OMG!"

Emily wants to cry, she's a complete mess, and, she's not the only one suffering...

Spencer says with watery-eyes. - "I should have never left her alone, I..."

Aria pats Spencer's arm and says. - "Hey, it's not your fault..."

Spencer just nods, but, she doesn't feel any better till Emily's cell phone beeps...

Emily. - "Girls! I got a text..."

The girls. - "From whom? It's Ali?! It's she okay?! What does it say the text?"

Emily looks at her phone, and, says. - "I'm not sure what is this..."

Spencer. - "Give me the phone, let me see..." (She looks at the phone and says with a big smile) "Smart girl..."

The girls. - "Spence! What does it say?!"

Spencer. - "It's a pin drop of her location..."

Aria looks at it and says. - "The pin is moving, he's making a turn at Old Nichols Road..."

Emily. - "I think that they are headed for the lake..."

Hanna grabs her car keys, and, says. - "Then, what are we waiting for?! Let's go, I know a shortcut to get there before they do..."

 _ ***** Alison's narrative (voice-over) *****_

 _ **History teaches us something: Death always wins. We may win some battles, but, we're never gonna win the war against Death. But, even if we know that we have zero possibilities of winning, we fight, it's our thing. To fight for our lives, to fight for the right cause, for the right person because even if Death is our last destination, we will go down fighting till our last breath...**_

The squad in a car, Hanna at the wheel, Emily at her side, and, the other two brunettes on the back seat...

Emily sighs while she stares at her phone. - "I lost signal..."

Hanna says while she drives. - "We're gonna lose them..."

Spencer says from the back seat. - "No, just keep driving in this direction. They were only half a mile away from us. We are close..."

Aria is sitting at her side, she looks at the shaking hands of Spencer, and, she put her hand over them, trying to give her any kind of comfort. Spencer smiles with the gesture. And, while they're trying to follow the tracks, in another car, not far from them, Alison waits for the perfect moment to punch Elliot in the face...

Elliot whines. - "Fuck! You hit my nose, again!"

The car stops in the middle of the road, and, Alison takes advantage of this moment to run away. Elliot looks at the blonde leaving the car, and, once again, the pursuit starts...

Elliot. - "I'll catch you & kill you this time!"

And, while Alison is running for her life...

Emily smiles. - "Okay, I got bars back..."

Aria, who was sitting behind Emily, says when she looks at the phone. - "Look, his car stop moving..."

Hanna. - "Should I stop driving too?"

Spencer. - "No, keep going!"

Emily. - "But, their car just stopped..."

The girls start arguing, Hanna gets distracted, just for a second, but, Death needs just a second to do its work...

Aria screams. - "Hanna! Watch out!"

Hanna returns her gaze towards the road, and, between the fog, a person appears...

Hanna screams. - "Fuck!"

The blonde braked to avoid the collision, but, it was too late to avoid it...

Sounds of tires bursting, squealing, screams and painting from the girls, that's what it's heard on the road when the crash happens, and, from this point, nothing was going to be the same...

 _ ***** Hanna's narrative (voice-over) *****_

 _ **There are some things in life that simply can't be avoided, no matter how uncomfortable they make us and there can't be rewards in stepping outside your comfort zone. Even when the thought of it makes us want to puke. Even when we want nothing more than to run screaming for the hills. That's why people love to say that what doesn't kill you makes you stronger. But sometimes, those people don't know what the hell they're talking about.**_..

 ** _(Some days later, in the cementery)_**

Hanna mumbles with tears in her eyes. - "This is my fault..."

The blonde burst into tears, and, Caleb hugs her, just trying to make it better, but, he can't. The blonde is broken, and, she's not the only one...

Toby. - "Em..."

Emily. - "Yeah...?"

Toby. - "I... I..." (He looks at the tombstone that's nailed to the ground, with the inscription 'Alison DiLaurentis', and, gulps hard when he says) "I... I'm sorry for your loss..."

Emily doesn't make a comment about it, she just looks away, like if she didn't want to be here...

Toby. - "Elliot wasn't his real name. We found out that his real name was Archer Dunhill. He wasn't a doctor, he was a murderer and a thief, he..."

Emily cuts him off. - "He's dead too, Toby, so, let's just stop talking about it..."

Toby gulps, he stays at her side, and, says while he looks at the stone. - "I still can't understand how he crashed his car, and, it just burned and reduced to ashes, kill them, both of them..." (He looks at Emily, and, asks) "And, how is that...?"

Emily cuts him off. - "Toby, I just buried Alison. Can't we just let it go...?"

Toby nods, at least for now, he will stop making questions. He walks away, and, as the time passes, people start to leave, till just two brunettes stay in front of the stone...

Spencer. - "Are you ready?"

Emily takes a deep breath, and, nods.

Spencer. - "Okay, I'll go ahead, and, I'll send you the address later..."

Emily. - "Okay..."

The brunette Hastings starts walking away, she turns around, and, sees the vexed gaze of Emily, so, she says...

Spencer. - "Emily..."

Emily turns her head towards Spencer...

Spencer. - "She, dying, in front of the entire world. It's the best for everyone..."

Emily is not sure about it, but, she just nods. After all, they all agree to go with it...

 _ ***** Alison's narrative (voice-over) *****_

 _ **Every crisis will eventually come to an end. You either save the day, or you won't. So, one way or the other, the pain will stop, the bleeding will stop. Actually, as far as sayings go, this one's really not all that comforting. All bleeding must stop. Sometimes, it does so at a cost. You lose something, it sounds crazy, but, sometimes you need to lose your life to survive. You choose to live, and, leave your life behind, because at the end of the day, you'll do whatever you can to stay alive. And, by some miracle, it works...**_

 _ **(In a cabin, in the middle of the forest)**_

Spencer stops the car and, says. - "We are here..." (She gets out of the car, and, she opens the car to the other person who was sitting at her side) "C'mon, you can get out from the car, it's safe, no one will see you..."

Alison gets out of the car, and, says. - "Are you sure that I can stay here?"

Spencer nods. - "Of course! I inherit this cabin from my grandma. Not lots of people know its location, so, you'll be safe here..."

Alison mumbles. - "I don't know, staying in a cabin in the middle of nowhere, it looks more like the perfect scenario for a horror movie..."

Spencer pushes Alison inside the old house and says. - "Don't be a chicken! And, just get in!"

Alison. - "Always so bossy..."

Both girls chuckle...

Spencer. - "C'mon, get inside while I bring your things in..."

Alison. - "I can help..."

Spencer stops her, and, says. - "No! You're still recovering, just get inside, and, I'll bring everything inside. You can help me to put things out of the boxes if you want, later..."

The blonde nods, and, follows Spencer's orders. The brunette brings everything inside, and, they start to unpack when the blonde asks...

Alison. - "So, how was my funeral...?"

Spencer sighs. - "That's a creepy question, don't you think?"

Alison. - "Well, it was your idea to fake my death, so..."

Spencer. - "People keep trying to kill you, making believe the entire world that you're dead, it's the safest way to keep you alive..."

Alison takes a deep breath, and, even if she's not really okay with the idea of hiding, she goes with it, like they promised that night...

 ** _*** Flashback of the night of the accident ***_**

Hanna freaks out when she sees Elliot's head bleeding, pierced in her windscreen. - "OMG! OMG! He's dead! I kill him!"

Emily. - "OMG!" (She looks towards the road, and, see someone standing outside the car, and, says) "Ali?!" (The fog dissipates and, she smiles) "ALI!"

The girls get out of the car, and, they rush to hug the blonde...

Spencer smiles. - "You're alive..."

Aria sobs. - "We were so worried..."

Emily cries. - "I thought I was going to lose you again!"

Alison gulps. - "I'm okay, I'm..." (Deep sighs) "I'm okay..." (She looks at the body that's over the car of Hanna, and, says) "What are we gonna do about that...?"

Spencer's brain gets in motion, and, an idea hits her when she says. - "I've an idea..."

Hanna freaks out. - "I'm gonna go to jail!"

Spencer. - "No! No, if everyone do as I say..."

The girls look at each other...

Spencer. - "I've a plan. So, what do you say? Are you in with me...?"

Alison nods, and, the rest follows...

Spencer. - "Okay, so, let's grab him, and, put him back in his car..." (She grabs her phone and says) "I'm calling Cece & Mona, they still are in the hospital, and I need them to steal a corpse from the morgue, and, bring lots of fuel..."

The girls. - "WHAT?! WHY?!"

Spencer looks at Alison and says. - "Because, for the entire world, you're gonna to die tonight, Ali..."

Alison frowns. - "Huh?!"

 ** _*** End of the flashback ***_**

Alison says while she tries to help Spencer with all the boxes. - "I still can't believe how your plan worked. And, everyone believes I'm dead.."

Spencer smirks. - "All my plans work, you know me..."

Alison chuckles, and, nods. Spencer smile, and, they keep moving boxes.

Spencer. - "Hanna says her hellos, as well as Ar. They really cried a lot at the funeral. It felt so real..."

Alison looks at Spencer in the eyes, and, asks. - "And, did you cry?"

Spencer frowns. - "What?"

Alison. - "Did you cry at my funeral...?"

Spencer rolls her eyes. - "It was a fake funeral..."

Alison. - "So, you didn't cry?!" (She touches her chest, and, says) "Aouch! That hurts my feelings!"

The blonde was being dramatic and sarcastic about it, Spencer just huffs irritated, and, Alison laughs when Spencer throws her a pillow. A pillow fight starts, and, in between the battle, an old box breaks, and, all the things that were inside, it fell to the ground...

Alison sighs. - "Damn it!"

The blonde gets down, and, the brunette notices what happen, so, she approaches to help. She sees lots of old things inside, and, the brunette asks...

Spencer. - "Is all this yours?"

Alison. - "Not exactly.. These are things of my Dad..."

Spencer. - "Oh..." (Something shiny catches her attention, and, she grabs it) "This is pretty, your Dad had a nice taste..."

The blonde looks at the charming vintage men punk wolf badge brooch lapel Pin that Spencer is holding between her hands, and, she gets upset...

Alison. - "That's not from my Dad..."

Spencer. - "It's not? So, to whom belong this...?"

Alison sighs deeply while she recalls the night when her parents died...

 _ ***** Flashback *****_

Little Alison sees a man rushing outside the house, she freezes in the middle of the stairs, Jason hugs her tight, covering Alison's mouth with his hand, they don't have to make a sound. They see a man leaving the house, they don't see his face, they just see his shadow vanishing in the middle of the rainy night...

The siblings made it to the entrance of the house, Jason sees something on the floor, he picks it up, and, Alison stares at it too, at, the only thing the monster left behind, a charming vintage men punk wolf badge brooch lapel Pin.

They stare at the pin, a lightning appears, it lights up the house, and, Alison's heart jumps, terrified by the fear she has of lightning, but, her fear of lightning will not compare to the fear she feels when she calls her mother and her father without hearing a reply. Alison walks away from her brother, looking for her parents, she walks around the house till she finds them... till she sees the bodies of her parents on the floor, in a pool of blood, and, with such terrifying view, the little blonde screams like she has never done it before...

 ** _*** End of the flashback ***_**

Spencer. - "Ali...?"

Alison points out towards the wolf badge brooch lapel pin that Spencer has between her hands, and, says with a serious tone. - "That belongs to the killer of my parents..."

 ** _*** Alison's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _Sometimes the light is so dazzling it's all you can see. Other times dark clouds devour you and it seems the clouds will never clear. But when the sun beams while the rain falls, it can bring a bittersweet rainbow..._**

It was around 6pm when Spencer left her alone. The blonde decides to go for a walk, and, she stops, close to the lake, looking at the sundown. Alone, the blonde sighs deeply, not sure of what the future will bring, when she hears a voice she never thought she would hear in a long, very long time...

Hope. - "Mommy!"

Alison. - "Hope?!" (She turns her head, and, smiles) "Hope!"

Both blondes runs to their encounter, and, when little Hope jumps into her arms, Alison catches with a big smile...

Alison kisses Hope's head, and, says. - "Hope! God, I'm so happy to see you..."

Someone else approaches, and, says...

Emily. - "And, me? Are you happy to see me, too?"

The blonde stares at Emily, she just smiles. The brunette approaches, she softly caresses Alison's cheeks...

Alison asks. - "Em, what are you doing here? It's not safe to stay close to me, it's dangerous, it's..."

Emily cuts her off. - "All my life, as I grew up, I always thought that there was something wrong with me. And I always wanted to run, until I met you..."

Alison smiles

Emily. - "You make me make sense. You and me, we just fit. And I don't want to leave your side ever again, Ali..."

Alison. - "But, Em..."

Emily puts their front-head together, and, says. - "I never want to live without you. So, don't ask me to leave, because, I'll not leave..."

Alison chuckles, she kisses Emily's front-head, and, says. - "Fine, then, let's go inside. It's getting cold..."

And, with Hope in her arms, holding hands with Emily, Alison gets back to the cabin with her family at her side...

 ** _*** Alison's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _And, sometimes, when we finally do see the light, it's a moment that will stay with us, forever..._**

 _ **(At Spencer's barn)**_

Aria. - "It's very nice of you to let them stay together in your cabin..."

Spencer. - "Hmmm... I didn't do it by choice. Alison can't stay alone, someone has to watch over her..."

Aria. - "And, why you didn't offer to stay with her?"

Spencer. - "Because I prefer to stay here, and, catch the son of a bitch that is trying to kill her..."

Aria nods, they keep talking for a long moment, trying to work on their investigation. Spencer orders something to eat, and, Aria really appreciates it, because with the pregnancy, she gets really hungry all the time...

Spencer chuckles. - "I can't believe you can eat more than Hanna!"

Aria. - "Hey! I'm pregnant!"

Both girl chuckle, Aria looks at her food, and, says...

Aria. - "I know that the reasons that brought all of us together, they are not the best reasons in the world, but..." (She looks up, their eyes meet, and, says with a big smile) "I'm really happy to meet you, Spence..."

Spencer smiles. - "Me too... I really like you, Aria..."

She hears 'like you' and, she blushes red, red like a tomato...

Spencer. - "You're getting red, it's the Chinese food too spicy for you?"

Aria shakes her head, and, says. - "No, no, no, it's... it's okay..."

Spencer asks. - "Then, why your cheeks are getting red?"

The little brunette opens her mouth, not sure how to reply that, so, she decides to change the subject, and, she looks around, and, talks about the 1st thing she sees...

Aria holds a pin, and, says. - "What is this?"

Spencer sighs and, takes it back when she says. - "You shouldn't touch that..."

Aria. - "Why not?"

Spencer. - "It's the only evidence of the murder of Alison's parents..."

Aria. - "What?!"

The brunette doesn't share the story of Alison's past, it's not her story to share it with the world. She just says that she wants to help Alison to get closure by catching the killer of Alison's parents...

Spencer. - "Ali doesn't know I took it, so, let's not talk about it..."

Aria. - "Why you took it without telling her?"

Spencer. - "Because, I'm not sure if I'll able to find the owner of this pin. So, for now, let's keep this secret between us..."

Aria nods, and, says. - "Do you think that it might be linked with what is happening right now?"

Spencer looks at the wolf badge brooch lapel pin, and, says. - "I don't know. But, If the death of Alison's parents is linked with what is happening now, 'll find out, sooner or later..."

And, she wasn't wrong, because the truth was going to be revealed to her, sooner than later...

Around 10pm, Aria decides to leave, and, she stays alone, looking at the wolf badge brooch lapel pin, lost in her thoughts till she hears knocks at the door. The brunette drops the pin over an open box that her mother left there, old things of her father that Veronica brought to her new house by mistake. Since Veronica didn't want to see them in the house, Spencer offered to keep them in the barn with her.

Spencer says while she opens the door. - "Did you forget something, Aria?" (She looks at the person who's standing in front of her, and, says) "Oh... it's you..."

Peter Hastings. - "Hello Spencer, can I come in..?"

Spencer nods. - "Yeah, sure..."

Peter. - "I heard what happen to Alison..." (A deep breath) "I'm so sad about it, she was so young, and..."

Spencer cuts him off. - "I really don't want to talk about it..."

Peter. - "You're sad because she died, but, you'll get over it, Spencer. After all, you're a Hastings..."

Spencer just rolls her eyes, she's really not in the mood to have this kind of chat with her old man...

Peter. - "I don't want to disturb your evening, your mother said that she put my boxes here. I just want to get back my stuffs..."

Spencer. - "Sure..." (She points out towards the boxes, and, says) "There, you have them..."

Peter approaches to take them when Spencer remembers that she left the wolf badge brooch lapel pin over them...

Spencer. - "Dad! Wait, I..."

Peter grabs the wolf badge brooch lapel pin, and, says with a big smile. - "I can't believe that I still have this!"

Spencer frowns. - "What?!"

Peter. - "This wolf badge brooch lapel pin was a graduation gift from your grandfather..." (He puts it in his coat, and, says) "I thought I lost it a long time ago, but, look it's here..."

Spencer gulps, her breathing becomes erratic...

Peter looks at his daughter, and, says. - "Spencer, are you okay? You're getting very pale..."

Spencer gasps, out of words. - "It's... you..." (She shakes her head) "No, it can't be! You..." (She looks at her father in the eyes, and, asks in a shaking voice) "Are you... are you sure it's yours?"

Peter. - "Of course, it's mine, Spencer. This wolf badge brooch lapel pin is mine..."

Spencer steps back, with a horror look on her face...

Peter. - "What is wrong with you, Spencer? Why you're looking at me like that?"

The Beatles sang, Living is easy with eyes closed. But even with our eyes open, we all still have blind spots, and all this time no one has been more blind than Spencer Hastings, till now... Poor Spence, there's nothing worse than see the true nature of those who we call 'parents'. And, now that you know who's the real evil in this story, we wonder, what you will do about it...?


	43. Arc VI: Home - 15

**Hi guys! So, we're finally getting close to the end of this book. Just one more chapter to go after this one. I might do an Epilogue, not sure... Anyway, itt has been an amazing road to do with you, thank you for staying with me till the end, and, I hope I'll be able to fullfil your expectations. Anyway, here the new chapter, and, why so soon? Well, what I can say, I feel boosted to write right now. And, also, because once I finish this story, I'll be able to focus on resume writing my other story 'Stuck in love'. I haven't forgotten about that story, it's just an issue of time, but, I hope I'll get it in works again very soon.**

 **So, about this chapter, it's short, and, will start the same night when Spencer found out the truth about her father. Like you know, Spencer worships her father, so, the news will really cause great damage on her own person**

* * *

 **HOME - 15**

 ** _*** Spencer's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _When dark secrets come to the light, what do you do about it? What do you do when you realize who's the real villain in your story...?_**

 ** _(At the bar of the Radley hotel)_**

Spencer orders another martini, she eats the extra olives that the bartender put in front of her, and, with her gaze lost into the distance, the young Hastings has never looked more broken, more lost than now...

 _"That belongs to the killer of my parents"_

 _"This pin belongs to me, Spencer"_

The voices of Alison, and, Peter saying those words were running over and over in her head, and, it was torture, it was the worse nightmare that anyone could ask for, because how can she ever dream to be with Alison, if she has Hastings blood in her veins, the blood of the killer of Alison's parents...

Spencer laughs with a bitter voice. - "You've to be kidding me!"

The brunette laughs alone, and, everyone around start to believe that she's crazy, and, maybe she's, maybe losing her mind is what happens when your world collapse. And, with tears in her eyes, Spencer drowns her sorrows in Martinis because the pain is too much for her right now to handle it...

Drink after drink, Spencer drinks without stop till someone approaches, and, takes the Martini glass away from her. The brunette looks at this person by the corner of her eyes, and, she says...

Spencer. - "Excuse me, officer, but, getting drunk is not a crime..."

Toby puts the drink far away, and, says. - "No, it's not. But, I think you have enough drinks..."

Spencer sadly laughs, and, Toby gets worried when he sees the unbreakable Spencer Hastings, so broken, so lost, so sad, so...

Toby. - "What are you doing here, at this hour? Drinking alone..."

Spencer. - "It's not your business..."

The brunette tries to push him away, but, she's too drunk to move, she almost falls, but, Toby catches her in his arms...

Spencer smirks. - "You're strong, hmmm..."

Toby. - "And, you're drunk..."

The brunette shrugs, and, she gets her car keys, ready to leave, but, Toby takes the keys from her...

Spencer whines. - "Hey! Those are my keys!"

Toby. - "You're too drunk. You can't even drive..."

Spencer looks at him, she leans forwards to him, and, says with a sexy voice, while she runs her fingers over his arms. - "And, what are you gonna do about that...?"

Toby gulps hard, and, he gasps with shock when Spencer kisses him on the lips without reason, without motive besides the fact that she's hurt, she's in pain, and, just for tonight, just for a moment, she wants to forget about her sorrow...

 _ ***** Alison's narrative (voice-over) *****_

 _ **The things you can't quite remember, and the things you can never forget. There can be beauty in getting lost. Sometimes we have to get lost to find each other. And sometimes we find each other, only to get lost all over again. You can't always control it, the thing that's going to set you adrift. All you can do is breathe in the moment, and try to be open to wherever the next morning will bring you...**_

Hope jumps over the bed, she's trying to wake up her mommies, and, she succeds...

Alison yawns and stretches in bed. - "Fine, I'm awake now..."

Hope smiles. - "Yey!"

The little blonde jumps over Alison's arms, and, the blonde mother happily holds her. Alison was holding Hope in her arms when the brunette, who was sleeping on their side, opens her eyes...

Emily smiles. - "What a beautiful view..."

And, it wasn't just a beautiful view, it was going to be an amazing day that was going to start with...

Alison. - "Okay, who wants pancakes?!"

Hope raises her arms and says. - "Me!"

Alison kisses Hope's cheek, and, says while she leaves the bed, with Hope in her arms. - "Then, let's make them..."

Emily stands up too, and, follows them to the kitchen. The brunette gets in charge of making coffee and orange juice while the two blondes get ready to make the pancakes...

Alison says to her little kitchen assistant. - "Eggs, milk, flour. Those are the ingredients to make pancakes..."

Hope nods

Alison blends the ingredients, and, whispers in Hope's ear. - "But, do you wanna know what is my secret ingredient to make the perfect pancake...?"

Hope nods, really curious to know what it's this secret ingredient was...

Alison smiles and says. - "Love..." (She looks at Hope in the eyes, and, says) "When you cook with love, everything taste just so much better..."

Emily smiles, hearing their conversation. And, Alison chuckles happily when she sees little Hope, blowing lots of kisses to the mix she was blending...

Hope smiles. - "There! Kisses of love!"

Alison & Emily chuckle, finding super cute their little kid. And, when the pancakes get ready, they have breakfast...

Hope licks her lips. - "Yummy!"

Alison. - "Are they good?"

Hope nods with a big smile

Emily says while she eats the pancakes. - "Of course they are good..." (she looks at Alison in the eyes, and, says) "They are made with love..."

Alison blushes, she chuckles, and, they keep having the perfect breakfast. And, after that, they decide to go for a walk in the forest. Hope swings between her two moms, who are holding her hands, and, Alison smiles each time that she hears the happy giggling of her kid...

Alison smiles. - "She looks happy..."

Emily mumbles with a shy smile. - "She's not the only one..."

The blonde turns her look towards the brunette, and, she smiles when their eyes meet...

Alison smiles. - "I'm really happy to have you with me, right now, Em. Thank you for being here..."

Emily smiles. - "I wouldn't dream to be in another place, right now..."

Both girls smile at each other, blush on their cheeks till their gaze turns in another direction because...

Hope points out towards something, and, asks. - "Mommy! What is that?!"

Alison. - "Oh, that's a little porcupine..."

Hope. - "Can I touch it?"

Emily. - "Oh, no!"

Hope pouts. - "But, I wanna touch it..."

Alison gets Hope in her arms, they get closer to the animal, and, Emily gets concerned about it, but, Alison looks at her, and, Emily calms down, because she knows that Hope is safe with Alison...

Alison points out towards the animal, and, says. - "Do you see its little tiny spines?"

Hope nods

Alison. - "Well, that's the reason you can't touch him. You see, you can get hurt by touching those quills..."

The blonde teaches so many things to Hope, and, the little kid is not the only one who's marvelled with it. Emily's eyes glow with happiness, really enjoying this family moment. And, while this family was having the perfect morning. In Toby's place...

Spencer. - "Damn it! Really Spencer?! How can you do this to us?! This can ruin everything!" (She rushes to put on her shoes, and, says) "Why you had to lose control on the one night when you needed it the most!"

Toby says. - "Hmmm... you realize that you're talking about you in 3rd person, right?"

Spencer looks at him, and, she just huffs, irritated...

Toby puts his hands in surrender, and, says. - "Hey, you don't need to look at me like that. I did nothing to you besides let you sleep in my bed..." (He grabs his neck, and, mumbles) "My neck hurts for taking the couch..."

Spencer rolls her eyes, and, says. - "Such a baby..."

Toby says while he serves coffee. - "Are you always like this in the mornings?"

Spencer doesn't reply, she just takes the cup of coffee, and, a little smile appears on her lips when the dark substance touches her lips...

Toby smiles. - "Or, maybe, you just need coffee to start a good morning..."

Spencer finishes her coffee, and, says while she starts walking away. - "This never happened, okay?"

Toby smirks. - "What never happened? You, kissing me last night? You, sleeping in my bed? Or, you, enjoying my coffee this morning?"

Spencer rolls her eyes, and, she just takes her bag, without saying a word.

Toby says when he sees her leaving. - "Wait! I..." (He sighs when he sees the brunette walking through the door, without looking back) "I would like to see you again..." (He drops over his bed, and, says to himself) "Really, Toby, what is your thing with 'brunettes'?" (Sighs) "And, now, I'm talking to me in 3rd person too, great!"

And, later, that same day, at night, someone knocks the door, in the Montgomery's house...

Aria opens the door, and, says. - "Spence?" (She gulps hard when she sees the broken face of the brunette, and, says with concern) "Spence, what is wrong?"

Spencer is in an emotional fallout, she can't speak, she just rushes to the girl she considered right now her best friend, and, hugs her while she cries...

Aria rubs Spencer's back, and, says. - "Ssshhh... it's okay, it's gonna be okay..."

 ** _*** Alison's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _It's funny how life works. On your journey, you form a bond with all the people that cross your path, and, in some cases, the ties that bind us are sometimes impossible to explain. They connect us even after it seems like the ties should be broken. Some bonds defy distance and time and logic; because some ties are simply... meant to be._**

Emily was sitting outside the cabin, in the porch swing, looking at the stars when someone approaches to her, with a hot cup of chocolate...

Alison. - "Here..."

Emily smiles when she takes it, and, says. - "Thanks..."

The blonde sits at her side, drinking her own chocolate...

Emily. - "Is she asleep?"

Alison nods. - "Yeah, after 3 bedtime stories, she's finally sleeping..."

Both girl chuckle, thinking about Hope. And, then they return their look towards the beautiful starry sky...

Alison mumbles. - "It's beautiful..."

Emily looks at Alison, and, mumbles. - "Yes... beautiful..."

The blonde was talking about the sky, and, the brunette was talking about Alison. Emily feels this desire to kiss her, to make love to the girl she loves, but, she doesn't dare to make the 1st move. And, at least tonight, Alison doesn't seem to notice the desires of the brunette, so, Emily takes a deep breath, and, just leans her head over Alison shoulder. They keep looking at the stars, side by side, in silence till...

Alison leans her head over Emily's head, and, says. - "This has been the happiest day in my life. Thank you for that..."

Emily blushes, she smiles, and, says. - "For us too..." (deep sigh) "If just everyday could be like today..."

Leaning her head over Alison's shoulder. Emily falls happily asleep. And while the brunette is dreaming, Alison stays awake, looking at the beautiful starry sky, and, thinking about what Emily just said...

Alison looks at the starry sky, and, mumbles. - "If just everyday could be like today..."

The blonde would love to say to Emily that this could be their future, but, deep down, she can't say that right now, because after all, she's still hanging on her other possibility...

Alison takes a deep breath, and, says. - "Spence..." (She looks over the sleeping brunette who's lying down on her side, and, mumbles) "Emily..." (Deep sighs when she turns her gaze towards the starry sky) "What I'm gonna do with the two of you...?"

This blonde needs to make her mind, she has a choice to make, the question is: what will be at the end...?

 ** _*** Alison's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _We like to think we're independent. Loners. Mavericks. That all we need is us. But the truth is, not even the best of us can do it alone. This journey called life, it's a team sport, and eventually, you've gotta get off the bench and decide what team are you batting for..._**

 ** _(At Aria's house)_**

Spencer rambles. - "I'm a rock. Nothing can turn me down. That's the mantra I said to myself every morning..." (Aria brings coffee, she takes the mug, and, says) "Thanks..."

Aria just nods, she sits at her side, and, waits in silence, so, Spencer can feel comfortable enough to keep talking...

Spencer. - "I like to think that nothing can break me, but..."

Aria. - "But...?" (She looks at Spencer's hands, and, says) ""If it's enough to make your hands shake, why not talk to me about what is happening with you..."

Spencer looks down, and, sadly chuckles. - "What is happening with me? Do you really want to know...?"

Aria nods

Spencer. - "Well, if you have to know. My life has turned into a horror show, and all I can do is stand back and watch it play out..."

The young Hasting sounds so broken, that it breaks Aria's heart to see her like that...

Spencer burst into tears while she says with a wrenching voice. - "I wish I could stay with her! But, how life is cruel that the odds were against us, from the beginning..." (tears) "I am shocked by just how much I genuinely love her. I want to take the pain away, and it kills me that I'm linked with her pain..."

Aria frowns. - "Spence, what are you trying to say? I don't understand what you mean, I..."

Spencer locks eyes with Aria, and, says. - "I'm the daugther of the killer of Alison's parents..."

Aria gasps in shock...

Spencer cries. - "How can I asked her now to love me! To choose me, when, my Dad is responsible for her pain!"

The brunette cries a river, and, Aria doesn't know what else to do, besides, staying at her side, and, hold her tight. Aria holds her while she cries, and, she keeps holding her even if Spencer's tears stop when the tall brunette fall asleep...

Aria strokes Spencer's hair, and, says while she stares at the sleeping brunette. - "I know what it feels to lose any chance of being with the person you love..." (She thinks about Noel, and, sadly smiles) "And, that kind of pain, will never leave your heart, but, even if you think right now that it feels like the end of the world. It's not... one day, you will find someone extraordinary, someone who makes you happy, just by showing up in front of your door..." (She softly kisses Spencer's head, and, says) "And, when you get ready to see that Alison is not your only option to be happy, I'll be right here, at your side..." (She smiles) "Team Sparia, for life..."

 ** _*** Aria's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _The thing about choosing teams in real life, it's nothing like it used to be in gym class. Being first picked can be terrifying. And being chosen last... isn't the worst thing in the world. So we watch from the sidelines, clinging to the possibility, dreaming with the idea of being with that person who makes us wake, everyday, with a big smile. Because after all, we never know when the game will change completely..._**

 ** _(Some weeks later)_**

3 friends were talking about it, at the Brew...

Aria. - "I went to check on the girls. They look fine..." (She looks towards Spencer, and, says) "Ali always asks when you're gonna pass by and say 'hi'..."

Spencer doesn't reply, she tries to pretend she didn't hear anything at all, and, Aria just deeply sighs.

Hanna. - "They're fine, but, we need to do something about the situation, they can't live hidden for the rest of their lives..." (She looks at Spencer, and, says) "And, you! What are you gonna do about it? Me & Aria, we have been the only ones that have been visiting them. Why you are so reluctant to see them? You've done nothing to help, Ali, all this time!"

The young Hastings doesn't reply, she just takes a deep breath, because after all, she's not ready to confront Alison. So, she changes the subject...

Spencer. - "Anyway, did you talked with Caleb about my idea?"

Hanna nods. - "Yeah, but, you haven't told me, the details of this plan of yours..."

Spencer mumbles while she takes a sip of her coffee. - "I'm not ready to talk about it, yet. Let me put all the pieces together, first... I just need to..." (by the corner of her eyes, she sees Toby, getting inside the shop, and, she mumbles while she tries to hide) "Ooh! Craps!"

Aria & Hanna frowns, they don't get why Spencer is acting like that...

Hanna teases. - "Why you're hiding from Toby...?"

Spencer tries to play innocent. - "I'm not hiding..."

Aria frowns. - "You kind of are..."

Spencer rolls her eyes, and, the piercing gaze of the other girls are so strong that she ends telling them about her last encounter with Toby, at that bar...

Aria says in shock. - "You did WHAT?! You kissed him!"

Spencer scolds. - "Ssshhh! Aria, be quiet about it!"

Hanna smirks. - "Wow, you & Toby. Huh! I didn't see that coming at all..."

Spencer says while she takes a sip of her coffee. - "Please, there's nothing between us..."

Hanna teases. - "You slept in his bed..."

Spencer mumbles. - "I was drunk. And, nothing happened between us..." (She smiles) "He was a real gentleman..."

The brunette smiled under the memory, and, Aria pouts angrily, she doesn't like it. So, when Toby approaches to say 'hi'...

Hanna teases. - "Look, talking about the devil..."

Spencer turns her head towards the officer, their eyes meet, and, Toby waves his hand, saying 'hi' while he walks towards them. Spencer smiles, and, waves her hand too, but...

Aria stands up and, huffs. - "That's it!"

Spencer sees the little brunette rushing towards Toby, and, frowns. - "Aria?"

Toby sees Aria, and, says. - "Hey, Aria, how are your parents? And..." (He whines when the little brunette starts hitting him with her purse) "Hey! What is wrong?! Why you're hitting me?!"

The other girls stand up when they see the scene, and, they get close enough to hear the little brunette saying...

Aria says while she hits Toby with her purse. - "She's not for you! She's not for you!"

Everybody. - "Huh?!"

Aria looks at Toby in the eyes, and, says. - "You want a piece of her?! Well..." (She waves her thumb towards her back, and, says) "Get in line! I saw her 1st!"

Spencer blushes. - "W-what?!"

Hanna chuckles amused. - "Wow!" (She gives a poke to Spencer, and, says with a teasing tone) "Look at you, putting Aria & Toby to fight for you... nice..."

Spencer gasps, she opens her mouth, not sure of what to say, or what to think. And, when this love triangle gets to the light, Spencer is in shock to find out about her possibilities in terms of love, but, nothing surprised her more that day, than the unexpected visit of...

 ** _(At Spencer's cabin, at night)_**

Spencer frowns. - "What are you doing here?! You can't be here! YOU...!"

Alison cuts her off, and, says while she stands in front of Spencer. - "I need to tell you something..."

The blonde softly holds Spencer's hand, and, Spencer gulps hard with the tender touch...

Alison looks at Spencer with tender eyes, and, says. - "Please Spence, we need to talk..."

The blonde looks at her, and, Spencer just gets lost, looking at those beautiful blue eyes, she loves so much while she wonders what will happen to them now that she has Alison in front of her. Now, that she can come clean, and, tell her the truth about Peter. But, as Spencer thinks about all the things she needs to say, she also thinks about the consequences of it, because after all, she's still really in love with this blonde... the question is: does Alison feel the same?

 _ ***** Spencer's narrative (voice-over) *****_

 _ **Whenever we think we know the future, even for a second, it changes. Sometimes the future changes quickly and completely, and we're left with only the choice of what to do next. We can choose to be afraid of it. Just stand there trembling, not moving. Assuming the worst that can happen. Or we step forward into the unknown, and assume that the final destination of our journey will be just... extraordinary...**_


	44. Arc VI: Home - 16 (The End)

**Hi, so, this is it, the ending of this journey, wow, it has been a while, right? I'll not lie, it will be a roller coaster of emotions till the end. And, hope you enjoy it, just as much I did when I was writing it. This chapter will start earlier, I mean, we will see a little of what happened in Alison's day to explain why she ended in Spencer's barn at night. Hope it's clear...**

 **Thank you all for following this story, for your comments, and, for going into this journey with me. Spalison, Emison, I loved to write for both, but, I must say that at the end of the day, I'm more team Alison. I mean, regardless of who she chooses to love, I really just want to see her happy...**

* * *

 **HOME - 16**

 ** _*** Alison's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _People say that falling in love is a reflex, like breathing, it's something you can't learn or control. And, that's way, we are afraid to find love. Because we can't control who our heart will choose to love, for whom, our heart will beat fast like a rush of roller coaster speeding down an incline. We control nothing when it's about the heart, nothing at all, and, that's why we hurt people even if we don't mean to hurt them..._**

Alison stands on the porch of the cabin, she smiles when the rays of sunlight touched her face, and, she hears the chirping birds...

Alison stretches and says with a big smile. - "It's a beautiful morning..."

She was saying it to herself, but, she wasn't alone...

Emily. - "Yes, it's..."

Alison turns around, and, says with a big smile. - "Hi, Em. Good morning..."

Emily sadly smiles. - "Good morning..."

Alison frowns. - "Is there something wrong?"

Emily walks towards the swing, and, says. - "Can we talk...?"

Alison nods, and, folllows, not sure of what they need to talk or what they will talk about. But, when they both sit, side by side, Emily grabs Alison's hand, and, put in it, something that Alison wasn't thinking to have it back... like ever...

Alison mumbles. - "You're returning me the ring...?"

Emily sadly nods

Alison. - "Why...?"

They stare at each other in the eyes in silence, till...

Emily. - "Do you remember what you told me once about circles...?"

Alison. - "Uhmm..."

The blonde has forgotten, and, Emily sadly chuckles when she realizes that Alison has no clue of what she's talking about. The brunette looks at the ring that's on the palm of Alison's hand, and, with a tender touch, Emily's finger softly maps the contour of the ring when she says...

Emily. - "You told me once that a circle represents infinity..."

Alison looks at the ring, just like Emily...

Emily. - "And for me, infinity means forever. And, when I see this ring, I see the promise of a forever..."

Alison mumbles. - "Well, I guess that's marriage, right?"

Emily stops looking at the ring, she raises her chin to look at the girl who's at her side, and, says. - "And, do you really think we can stay together, forever? Do you really think we can make it work...?"

Alison looks at Emily in the eyes with a confused gaze because how many people divorce every year? Who can assure that a marriage will work? Who can promise a forever when they don't even know what will happen in the present day...? Alison has no clue of what she should say, but, she doesn't need to say a word to Emily. For the brunette, Alison is an open book, and, she can see under Alson's facial expression and realize what are the thoughts that the blonde can't put into words...

Emily. - "I'm confident that we could make it work, but, I'm just realizing that you're not than confident about it as I'm..."

Alison takes a deep breath, she wants to look confident, but, when it's about relationships, Alison doesn't feel like there's any assurance at all.

Emily sadly closes Alison's hand, with the ring on it, and, says. - "I want you to have the possibility to think about what do you really want..."

Alison. - "I want a home, I want to give Hope a beautiful home, I want her happy, I want you to be happy..."

Emily sadly smiles. - "Of course you do. These last couple of days I have been able to witness how much you care about us. You always try to make sure I'm okay, and, I believe that you would do anything to make us, Me & Hope, happy..."

Alison smiles

Emily. - "But, the thing is that all this time, you've been thinking about making 'ME' happy. You think about _ME_ while I have always been thinking about ' _US_ '..."

Alison frowns. - "I don't understand, is there a difference...?"

Emily nods with watery-eyes. - "Yes, there's a big difference, Ali..."

The blonde sadly sighs, she hates to make Emily sad...

Alison mumbles. - "I'm sorry... I..."

Emily clears the tears that want to show on her eyes, when, she cuts her off. - "You, you need to find out with whom, you see an 'Us', Ali..."

Alison takes a deep breath, scared of what will happen next till she feels Emily softly holding her hands. Their eyes meet, and, Alison smiles when she looks at the tender gaze of the brunette...

Emily smiles at her, and, says. - "And, no matter with whom you choose to be, Hope & me, we will always be in your life... we will always be family no matter what..."

Alison. - "Really?"

Emily nods

Alison thinks about it, and, asks. - "Why are you doing this, Em? Why are you giving me the freedom to walk away from you...?"

Emily smiles. - "Because just like you, I want you to be happy too..."

Alison mumbles. - "Even if it's not with you...?"

Emily nods, and, she tries to stay strong, but, it hurts, this hurt too much, so, Emily walks away, she gets inside, leaving Alison alone. The blonde decides to take a walk, she walks in silence towards the Lake, she stands up there in silence, looking at the calm waters, thinking, just thinking...

 _ ***** Alison's narrative (voice-over) *****_

 _ **The waiting, the wavering can kill you. You have to make a decision and then the world has to turn. The consequences will unfold, out of your hands. And, it's in those quiet moments while you wait, while you think about everything, it's in those moments when you realize that there's only one thing that seems clear, whatever you chose, it will not warranty a forever, but, it will give you a chance to try and start over, from scratch... it will allow you to look for a forever with that person you can live without, but, you choose not to...**_

 _ **(Later that day, in Spencer's barn)**_

Spencer says with a trembling voice. - "What... what do you wanna tell me...?"

Alison. - "Years ago, Emily broke my heart. And, I didn't think I could do something like fall in love with someone else, once again. But, then I met you..."

Spencer smiles, and, the blonde smiles too, recalling their happy days in Paris...

Alison. - "You put me together again. You warmed my cold heart again. And, I felt so fulfilled, that for a long time I didn't want to give up on what we had because of what you mean to me..."

Spencer asks. - "And, what... what is the thing I mean to you...?"

They lock eyes in each other, hearts exposes when the blonde says with a tender smile...

Alison. - "You were... you're like a breeze of fresh air. You're smart, driven, sexy as hell..."

Spencer blushes, and, both girl chuckle...

Alison. - "That, and, so much more are the things I like about you..."

Spencer. - "Like... You... you like me...?"

Alison nods

Spencer says with watery-eyes. - "You like me, but, I love you..."

A tear falls down from Spencer's eye, and, Alison catches it with her thumb...

Alison. - "Yes, I know. And, that's why I'm here. you deserve to wait for someone who can love you more than anything else in this world, but, that person is not me..."

Spencer sadly chuckles, she walks towards her open kitchen, she gives her the back, not sure to look at her in the eyes...

Alison. - "I care about you..."

Spencer pours herself a glass of wine when she says with a bitter voice. - "But, not enough to choose me..."

Alison deeply sighs

Spencer says with a bitter voice. - "So... you're gonna marry Emily after all..."

Alison mumbles. - "I don't know..."

Spencer frowns, she looks surprised by what Alison replied, and, she will look more surprised of what the blonde is going to say next...

Alison. - "Emily returned me the ring..."

Spencer looks at her in the eyes, and, asks. - "Then why are you doing this?! Why are you here?!"

Alison. - "Because you're important to me, you meant a lot to me. And, I don't want you to be waiting for me, when I know for sure that I'm not going to come back to you..."

Spencer sadly sobs

Alison. - "I know that this is hard to accept, Spence. But, I think we needed this kind of conversation to have a real closure between us..."

They stay there, in silence for a long moment till...

Spencer mumbles. - "We were a moment in time..."

Alison. - "It was amazing, and, I'll cherish it forever..."

Spencer smiles. - "Me too..."

Alison smiles. Their eyes meet, they look at each other with tenderness and resignation when one of them says...

Spencer. - "Our time has passed..."

Alison. - "Yes, and, I want to thank you for how you've changed my life. I cannot be with you the way you want to, but, I still want you in my life, in any way possible..."

Spencer. - "Do you mean... like friends?"

Alison. - "Maybe... Is that wrong for me to ask?"

Spencer takes a deep breath while she drinks her wine

Alison. - "It hurts me to hurt you, and maybe I'm asking a lot. But, picturing you not in my life, it breaks my heart..."

Spencer mumbles. - "I don't think you'll want to be my friend after you hear the truth..."

Alison frowns. - "Why are you saying that? What 'truth' are you talking about?"

Spencer takes a deep breath and says. - "Well, since we're confessing things, there's something I need to tell you..."

Alison nods, she's ready to hear whatever Spencer plans to say, but, she's not really ready to hear what she's gonna say...

Spencer. - "My Dad is the one behind all of this..."

Alison frowns, looking confused. - "What?!"

Spencer. - "My Dad... he..." (She looks at Alison in the eyes, she hesitates to go further, but, then she says) "Peter Hastings is responsible for many bad things, including the murder of your parents..."

Alison's eyes get bigger of shock with the revelation...

Spencer. - "My Dad killed your parents..."

The blonde doesn't reply, she just stays there in silence, processing everything...

Spencer asks. - "Are you sure that you still want to be friends with me...?"

 ** _*** Alison's narrative (voice over) ***_**

 ** _We're all always looking for answers in life, in everything. Sometimes the answers we're looking for have been hiding just below the surface, in front of our eyes. Other times we find answers when we didn't even realize we were asking the question. Sometimes the answers can catch us completely by surprise. And sometimes, even when we find the answer we've been looking for, we're still left with a whole hell of a lot of questions. Because when the truth gets exposed in the open, what do you do? What you're supposed to do...?_**

It was around 2am when Alison came back to the cabin. She tried to get in, very quietly, and, do not wake up anyone, but, not everyone was asleep...

Emily turns on the lights and, says. - "You're back..."

Alison. - "Oh, hi... yes. You're awake?"

Emily nods. - "I was worried about you..."

Alison. - "I'm sorry, I left you a note, you didn't need to wait for me awake..."

Emily looks at the note, and, reads it. - "Dear Emily. I've to talk with Spencer. I'll be back soon..."

Alison. - "I didn't think that I would be back so late, again. Sorry if I kept you awake till this late hour..."

Emily looks at Alison, and, says. - "You look upset..."

Alison. - "I found out about something today. I'm still processing the news, I guess..."

The blonde looks reflective, and, Emily doesn't know if she should ask why. Emily doesn't say a word, she leans over the island table of the kitchen, her fingers gripping hard the mug of hot chocolate she has between her hands. She looks at the hot drink, she hesitates to talk, but, she needs to know what happened with Spencer, even if finding out, it might break her heart...

Emily shyly asks. - "So, you are gonna give things with Spencer a shot...?"

Alison frowns. - "What? What are you talking about?"

The brunette looks up, their eyes meet, and, Alison gulps hard when she sees Emily's tears, all ready rolling over her cheeks...

Alison. - "Oh, Em... I..."

Emily cuts her off, and, says with a wrenching voice. - "Are your feelings for Spencer stronger than your feelings for me? You cannot get seen in public! You're supposed to be dead! Is Spencer that much more important to you that you don't care about exposing yourself?!

Alison. - "Not really..."

The imagination is a powerful tool of self-torture. And, Emily is thinking that Alison chose Spencer, and, Alison can see that by looking at the broken look of the brunette, that's why she approaches to the brunette, she clears Emily's tears with a lot of tenderness and says...

Alison. - "I'm not getting back with Spencer, Em. I went to tell her that in person. I needed closure, and, I got it..."

Emily gasps, not sure of what to say. Alison hugs her very tight, and, says...

Alison. - "I'm a one-woman wrecking ball, all I do is break...and yeah, these days, the rate of divorces is rising. The odds are against us, our rate to suceed may be very low but, I never thought someone could love someone else that much, you know... enough for a forever... till I met you..."

Emily smiles, she wants to get her hopes up, but, she's afraid of doing it again, but...

Alison softly caresses Emily's cheek, and, says with a tender voice. - "You're right, I shouldn't think about making 'you' happy, I should think about making 'us' happy..." (deep breath) "I'm sorry if it took me so long to figure it out. I was so scared of what we were, of how we ended things the 1st time that I hesitated..."

Emily. - "Are you saying that...?"

The blonde cuts her off when she kneels on one knee, and, with the ring in her hands, she proposes with the words...

Alison. - "Be my forever, Emily..."

Emily asks. - "Are you sure...?"

Alison nods

Emily asks. - "Am I the safe choice? Are you staying with me because of Hope? Because you want to form a Home for Hope? Because you-...?"

Sometimes, actions say what words never can, and, that's why Alison stood up, and, deeply kisses Emily on the lips, to shutdown all the doubts that the brunette could have in her mind. It was intense, it was filled with so many feelings that it took them a long time to recover from that kiss. Alison leans her front-head against Emily's, she presses Emily against the island table, gluing their bodies so much, that Emily bites her bottom lip when she feels Alison, getting hard...

Alison. - "You're my Home, Emily..."

Emily smiles, and, Alison stars rubbing herself agaisnt the body of the brunette when she purrs in Emily's ear...

Alison. - "You're my home... so, let me love you..."

She didn't need to say it twice, Emily pulls off the big shirt she was using as pajamas, she jumps and sits over the island table, opening her legs, showing how wet she's already...

Alison gets between Emily's legs and, hums. - "Uhmmm..." (She closes her eyes when Emily starts to touch her) "Ahmmm... that feels so good, Em..."

The blonde is already throbbing, she's too sensitive after that kiss, Alison will not be able to hold it for too long, so, Emily guides Alison to rush into it, she lines up Alison, and, both of them hums with a satisfied smile when Alison gets inside...

Emily. - "Hold it, as much as you can, okay?"

Alison nods, she closes her eyes, trying to focus while she drills Emily without stop. The brunette purrs, she moans Alison's name with passion more than once, and, it's when she's over the edge when the brunette asks Alison to open her eyes, and, look at her in the eyes. Blue meet brown...

Emily. - "You're my home, too..."

Alison smiles, she kisses Emily, her tongue stroking every cavity inside that mouth, just like her shaft was reaching every spot of the wet folds of the brunette. The tempo of her hips increases till she just freezes when she fill up Emily with everything she has...

Emily moans. - "Oh, my God!"

Emily's toes curls, her legs shake, and, her body trembles while she feels the wave of white love juice rushing to the deepest of her core...

Emily. - "It's a lot..."

Alison rests over Emily's shaking body, her breathing still erratic because she's still pouring a lot, inside the brunette...

Emily mumbles. - "Again..."

Alison. - "Huh...?"

Emily kisses Alison's nose, and, says with a big smile. - "Do me again..."

Alison smiles, her member came back to life, and, Emily moans when it gets bigger again inside her musty folds...

Emily kisses Alison, and, says between kisses. - "Bring me to the couch, it will be more comfortable..."

Alison nods, and, she carries them to the couch without getting off. Emily lies against the sofa, her arms already hugging the blonde when Alison starts swinging her hips one more time...

Alison groans. - "God, you're squeezing me so tight..."

They kiss, their hands move all over, rounded curve of the ass, sweaty necks...

Alison licks Emily's neck and says. - "You taste so sweet..."

Emily just hums, she can't make a word since Alison seems to rise her up into the air, with each thrust, Alison builds a big orgasm into Emily's core, so strong that when it exploded, a sweet spasm went through Emily's body, from her brain till the tip of her toes. Emily is trembling under Alison's hot body, the blonde stops moving, trying to let the brunette to ride her orgasm slowly...

Emily looks up, she sees Alison smiling, and, she chuckles, happy...

Alison softly kisses Emily's cheek, and, says. - "How are you feeling...?"

Emily smiles. - "Incredible..."

Alison smiles. - "Good..." (She waves her hips, and, says) "Can I move again...?"

Emily nods, still not fully recovered from the previous orgasm, but, she's more than ready to keep going. The blonde resumes her thrusting, and, Emily's center gives her the most exquisite tightness she has ever felt, and, Alison arches, she almost howls with the sensation. Alison was getting boosted to explode, and, she swivels her hips in a way she knew would send them right over the edge at the same time, all over again...

Alison. - "Oh, God..."

Emily moans. - "Oh, Ali..."

Alison drills faster, she plunges inside her, deep into that maddening clutch, that heat that was waiting for Alison's seed. Emily screams Alison's name, her hands lock onto the porcelain naked back of the blonde, Emily nails it so hard that she definitely left some scratches, but, Alison doesn't care, she keeps going, non-stop till it just pops, the eruption. And, Alison leans closer to the brunette while she release a big amount of seed...

Emily purrs. - "It feels so good... so good..."

Alison's hips contract by themselves, Alison's head is spinning, that last orgasm was so intense that she's K.O, her breath against Emily's face, her voice in her ear, urging she on. Like a chant, or, like a song, or like a prayer; Alison whispers Emily's name over and over till there's no drop to throw inside the pulsing core of the brunette...

Emily mumbles. - "I can't go for another round..."

Alison mumbles. - "Me neither..."

The blonde collapses over the brunette, she leans her head over Emily's chest, loving the rhythm of Emily's heart. Playing with the golden hair, Emily strokes Alison's cheek, she makes soft circles all over Alison's face, and, it's lovely how good it feels her touch...

Alison mumbles. - "I'm falling asleep..."

Emily. "Then, sleep..."

Alison mumbles while she starts closing her eyes. - "But, I don't wanna fall asleep..."

Emily. - "Why...?"

Alison. - "I'm scared you'll not be here when I wake up. What if this is a dream...?"

Emily chuckles, she kisses Alison's cheek, and, says. - "It's not a dream. And, I'll be here when you wake up... after all, I'm yours... forever..."

Alison mumbles. - "My forever..."

The blonde fall asleep with a big smile on her lips. Emily stays awake, enjoying the memories of what just happened, and, daydreaming with the future that awaits them...

 ** _*** Alison's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _We keep waiting for life to get easier. You know, lower stakes, less risk, easier. But the fact is that life never gets easier. Maybe the struggle, the climb, one obstacle after another... maybe that's just life. And, the only way we're gonna get through this journey is to let ourselves feel every heart-wrenching, gut-wrenching part of every moment, because after all, we live just once, and, sometimes, all we have is one shot to make it right..._**

 ** _(A few days later...)_**

Peter was in his office, pouring himself a glass of whisky when someone enters in the office. He doesn't dare to turn around, he just glances over his shoulder who is it. Just one person dares to get in his office without asking permission, and that's...

Peter. - "Alex, what bring you here, today?"

The brunette smirks. - "Laundering money, arranging a cover-up by framing the dead fiancée of your own child, wow, that's low even for you..."

The girl drops a newspaper with the news of what she just said in it. Peter looks at it, but, he looks indifferent at the news...

Peter. - "Ian is dead, he was always so loyal to me, he will not care..."

The brunette sits, putting her feet over the desk when she says with a challenging voice. - "And, Melissa? Do you really think she will not care that the entire world believes that Ian is responsible for everything...?"

Peter. - "Please, how many times I've to tell you, do not put your feet over the desk..."

The brunette rolls her eyes, she sits in a more formal position while Peter sits in his big chair, drinking his whisky...

Peter. - "Do you really care what your sister, Melissa feels or think?"

The brunette mocks. - "Sure, I care so much about her, and, Spencer..." (Mocking laughs)

Peter. - "Talking about your sister..."

The brunette. - "Whom? Spence?"

Peter nods. - "Yes, how is she?"

The brunette grabs the paper knife that was over the desk, she plays with it while she says. - "Still moping around for the death of that freak..."

Peter. - "She's still grieving because of Alison...?"

The brunette nods, and, smirks with a devious smile. - "Yes... so pathetic..."

Peter scolds. - "Don't call your twin pathetic..."

The brunette gets angry, she stands up, and, nails the paper knife in the middle of the desk...

Peter. - "What is wrong with you, today?!"

The brunette. - "Tell me something, why she's your preferred?"

Peter. - "I don't know what you're talking about..."

The brunette snaps. - "Please! It has always been her the prodigy kid! No matter what I do, She's the one you see, sitting in that chair after you, isn't?!"

Peter doesn't reply, he just drinks his whisky in silence, looking cold and heartless like always...

The brunette. - "You want her to follow your steps, but, you don't have the guts to show her the real you..." (the brunette turns towards the door, and, says) "And, since you don't have the guts to say to your dear Spencer that you ordered the death of her precious Alison, I'll do it for you..." (big smirk) "Let's see if after hearing what you did, she will want to follow your steps as the head of this empire..."

The brunette starts walking, but, she stops when she hears a shotgun, the bullet passes close to her arm, it didn't hit her, but, it could have...

Peter. - "You, ungrateful kid..."

The brunette turns around, she looks shocked when she realizes that Peter is pointing out a gun towards her...

Peter. - "You're right. She's the one I chose as my successor. She has the brain, the poise, the refinement that you or Melissa will never have..." (He stands up, he gets closer, and, says with an angry tone) "Over the years, I've done everything in my power to polish Spencer into the perfect Hastings. And, you'll not destroy my work! My love for your sister is so profound that I'm willing to kill you right now... you, my own flesh and blood..."

The brunette gulps hard, looking scared...

Peter. - "You'll not tell anything to Spencer..."

The brunette. - "You don't have the power to stop me..."

Peter. - "I've the power to take you out, anytime I want!"

The brunette. - "Just like you did with Kenneth DiLaurentis? Or, like you did with that poor Noel Kahn, or, like you did with Alison...?"

Peter smirks. - "I'm happy to see that you know what I'm capable to do. And, just know that those names are just a tiny part of a big list of deaths that have my name on it, as the responsible of it..."

The brunette gulps hard...

Peter. - "You see, Alex. I'm the kind of person who will always win the last hand. I'm the one with the power to kill whoever I want, whenever I want without any remorse or fear of the consequences of it..."

He stands in front of the brunette, nailing the gun against her chest when he says...

Peter. - "So, you better keep your stupid, and, thankless mouth shut down!"

She recoils like a scared cat, and, Peter smiles, feeling powerful, indestructible, untouchable...

Peter. - "I'm the last man standing for a reason, Alex. And, if you ever think about crossing me, I'll erase you as I've done it with so many others..."

The brunette changes her posture, she doesn't look scared anymore, and, Peter steps back, a little confused by this change of attitude...

Peter. - "Did you understand what I just said, Alex...?"

The brunette nods. - "Yes, I did..."

Peter smiles, he gets ready to go back to his big chair when...

The brunette. - "But, you need to understand something, too..."

Peter turns again, towards her, and, says. - "Yeah? And, what is that...?"

The brunette smiles and, says. - "You need to understand that I'm not Alex, I'm Spencer..."

Peter's eyes get bigger of shock, he didn't see this coming, neither what will happen next...

Spencer points out at a pin she has on her jacket and says. - "And, we're broadcasting on live, right now..."

Peter mumbles. - "You're lying..."

Spencer says while she reaches the control remote of the tv that Peter has in his office. - "I always hated that you were never able to do the difference between me & Alex. I always hated how easily Alex could pretend to be me without anyone noticing the difference..." (She turns on the news, and, says) "But, today, I'm grateful that you couldn't realize that I wasn't Alex, and, that I was just trying to make you talk about all your crimes..."

Peter stares at the tv, the replay of everything he said is on air, and, he can't believe that he has been played. He can't believe that he has exposed himself in front of the entire world just like that...

Spencer smirks into Peter's ear. - "You're right, Dad. I've the brain, the grace that none of my sisters have. So, let me thank you for polishing me, and, for giving me all the skills to bring you down..."

 ** _*** Spencer's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _Secrets can't hide in life forever. Fate has always a way of exposing the lies. The truth is stripped bare naked for the world to watch, and, when that happens, when your most dirtiest secrets are now possession of the public eye, it's the end of the storm. The wind will hush, the clouds will part, the rain will stop, the sky will clear in an instant. But only then, in those quiet moments after the storm, do we learn who was strong enough to survive it..._**

TV news. - "We're here at the trial of Peter Hastings. Shocking footage showed him, confessing to a host of many tv channes, all the crimes he has done: conspiracy, perjury, murder... no word of how our signal was hacked to get that broadcast..."

Hanna throws popcorns to the TV, and, says very proud. - "That was my honey's work!" (She hugs Caleb by the neck, and, says) "I've never loved you more!"

Caleb chuckles. All the gang is celebrating this victory, everyone, even the daughter of the culprit. Spencer was sitting over the stairs of the porch, looking at the sky, hearing the happy voices of everyone who was inside the house of the Rivers. She was alone till someone sits at her side...

Alison pats Spencer's knees. - "Hey..."

Spencer gets out of her trance, and, shyly smiles when she sees Alison at her side, she says. - "Hi..."

Alison. - "Why are you outside, alone. This is your victory, you made this happen..."

Spencer looks at the blonde in the eyes, and, she asks. - "How can you still talk to me?"

Alison frowns. - "Why I should stop talking to you?"

Spencer looks away, she says with pain in her voice. - "I'm the daughter of the killer of your parents. My Dad destroyed your life! He almost got you killed, and, I..."

The blonde holds Spencer's hands with so much tenderness that Spencer can't stop smiling. Their eyes meet, and, Alison says from the heart...

Alison. - "Spencer, no matter what, you'll always be my sweet Paris..."

The brunette smiles, she blushes because Alison's words mean the world for her...

Spencer. - "How is that you manage to overlook every painful thing that my family has caused you?"

Alison chuckles with sadness, she has no idea of how she has managed all the pain, all the sorrow, all the loss... till she looks up at the blue sky, and, smiles thinking that Jason, just as her parents & Noel, they are watching over them, smiling at them with love...

Alison smiles. - "Because I believe in 'love', and, I guess that anyone capable of believing in 'love' is capable of surviving anything..."

Spencer chuckles. - "You're looking pretty calm about all this..."

Alison. - "Not as much as you... what will happen to your family, now...?"

Spencer shrugs. - "I've no idea. It might be hard for a while, but, I'm confident that we will make it through..."

Alison smiles. - "I'm sure you will be just fine..."

Spencer smiles, she looks through the window inside the house, to all the friends they have, and, says. - " 'You and the others, you all believe in me... I don't want you to lose that faith..."

Alison. - "Spence, we're here for you. Just do not try to put on some brave face, and, deal with everything all on your own..."

Spencer. - "I don't know what you're talking about..."

Alison opens her mouth, ready to say something, but, before she could say a word. Someone, who was arriving, says...

Aria. - "Please! You're so stubborn sometimes. You need to understand that asking for help and leaning on others is not a flaw..."

Alison smiles. - "Hi, Ar..."

Aria smiles. - "Hi, Ali..."

Spencer pouts. - "I can handle my things on my own, okay?"

Aria. - "How utterly stupid are you?!"

Spencer. - "Did you just call me stupid?!"

Aria nods, and, Spencer gasps in shock. Alison chuckles, she stands up and leaves them alone. They start arguing when Toby arrives too, and, gets in the middle of the discussion...

Hanna yells to them. - "Oh, for Lord sake! Just fuck already!"

Toby, Aria & Spencer say at the unison in shock. - "What?!"

Hanna. - "There's lot of sexual tension between the 3 of you, just get laid, and, get over it..."

Spencer gasps in shock, and, she gets more shocked when she hears...

Aria looks at Toby, and, says. - "I can share..."

Toby looks at Aria in the eyes, and, nods. - "Me too..."

Spencer. - "What?!"

Toby. - "She's very grumpy in the mornings, so, we might need a schedule to take turns to deal with her when she's grumpy..."

Spencer. - "Are you talking about me?!"

Toby and Aria ignore Spencer, they keep talking...

Aria. - "We might also need turns to go on dates..."

Spencer waves her hands to the two of them. - "Hey! I'm right here!"

Toby. - "Wednesdays, it's taco night in a restaurant not far from my job. It's three-for-one..."

Aria smiles. - "Oh, I love tacos! Let's do a triple date, then, when it's Wednesday..."

Toby nods, happy with the arrangement. And, Spencer yells to them...

Spencer. - "I'm right here!"

Hanna giggles, she is amused, staring at their conversation while on the other side of the house, Alison is getting ready to face one of her biggest fears. She walks towards the backyard, where the Fields were in charge of the barbecue...

Alison clears her throat. - "Hmmm... Hi... I..."

Emily & Hope turn their head towards her, a big smile appear on their faces. Little Hope was in Pam's arms till she saw her dear mom, and, she quickly jumps towards the arms of the blonde. Alison catches her, she kisses her little face, and, then, she gets ready to show a brave face in front of the Fields, ready to give them the best speech she has ever prepared in her life, to get in good grace with them, and, convince them that no one will love Emily more than her, but...

Pam looks around, and, says. - "I'm thinking that an outdoor wedding in a yard would be nice..."

Wayne flips the steaks, and, says with a big smile. - "Yes! There's more space, and, the kids can run and play around..."

Alison looks surprised. And, Pam notices it...

Pam looks at the blonde in the eyes, and, says. - "You want to marry my Emmy, right?"

Alison nods. - "More than anything..."

Pam & Wayne exchange looks. They look at Emily, they see how in love she's with Alison, how happy she's with the illusion of making a home with this blonde. They might have their old ideas of what a family should look alike, but, when they see them together, when they see the happy smile of Hope and Emily when Alison is around. Neither Pam or Wayne has the heart to put more obstacles between them, so...

Pam hugs Alison, and, says. - "Then, welcome to the family..."

Alison chuckles, she's smiling, and, she's not the only one. Emily hugs her mom too, and, says...

Emily says with watery-eyes. - "Thank you, mom. Thank you for getting on board on this..."

Alison. - "Yeah, thank you..."

Pam breaks the hug, and, says to Alison. - "Well, if you are so grateful. Grant me lots of grandkids..."

Alison blushes. - "Excuse me, what?"

Emily blushes. - "Mom!"

Wayne. - "If the next one, it's a boy, can you call him 'Wayne'?"

Alison gasps in shock, she wasn't mentally ready for this kind of conversation. Neither, Emily...

Emily rolls her eyes. - "Dad..."

Pam. - "Why they should call him Wayne if it's a boy...?" (She looks at the girls and says with a teasing tone) "Let's better call him: Brad Pitt!"

Wayne pouts jealousy. - "You, and, your obsession with that actor..."

The Fields start discussing about the possible names of their future grandkids, Alison just chuckles hearing them, surprised by how things turned up. The blonde is lost in her thoughts till someone wraps her arms around her...

Alison smiles, touching the arms that are around her, she says. - "So, I guess that I've their blessing to marry you..."

Emily nods. - "It looks like that..."

Little Hope jumps off from Alison's arm, she rushes towards her grandpas, and, the couple smile looking at them, together...

Alison kisses Emily's ear, and, whispers. - "So, it looks like I've to knock you up a lot..."

Emily raises an eyebrow, and, Alison shrugs with a big grin...

Alison. - "Don't look at me like that! I'm just trying to please your parents..."

Emily chuckles, she walks away, and, says. - "You're unbelievable..."

Alison. - "Is that a yes for lots of babies?!"

Emily doesn't reply, she just waves her hand, inviting Alison to follow her, and, Alison follows without hesitation...

Cece was looking at them from the kitchen, and, says. - "20 bucks that they do it in one closet of the house..."

Mona smirks. - "30, that they do it in the garage..."

They look at each other, they smirk and shake hands...

Caleb. - "I don't like that look in your eyes..."

Cece. - "Oh, c'mon, can't two girls just gamble a little?"

Hanna approaches and says. - "Gambing about what...?"

Mona passes beside her, with the Margaritas that Cece & she made, and, says with a big smirk. - "That you will probably need to clean your closets after this party..."

Cece. - "Or, the garage..."

Both girls giggle, Caleb looks clueless, Hanna too, till she pecks, Emily guiding Alison towards the basement...

Hanna rushes after them, yelling. - "Oh! NO! I've the Xmas decorations down there!" (She yells when she finds the couple in the basement) "Not in front of Rudolf!"

 ** _*** Alison's narrative ***_**  
 ** _Navigating in life, you never know what you will find in your journey. Friendships, love, broken hearts... Life is filled with so many moments and, if you ask me, every single moment is worthy of living it, because despite all the sorrow in this world, despite all the painful moments we can face, despite all the bad, we also get to live little beautiful moments... moments like this one..._**

Alison. - "Can I hold him?"

The nurse nods, and, Alison happily hugs her little son for the 1st time...

Alison looks at the baby, and, says. - "He's perfect..." (She looks at her tired wife, and, says) "He's so perfect, Em..."

Emily has no words, she's a complete mess, this is the 4th time she's in labor, and, she can't get used to the pain neither to the tiredness of it...

Alison. - "Maybe, next time, we can make twins..."

Emily says in shock. - "What?! Next time?! I just gave birth of your 4th child! And, you're already thinking about the next one!"

Alison grins, and, nods. Emily just rolls her eyes. And, while these two are expanding their family, in another part of the town...

Spencer stretches in bed, she wants to roll over, but, she can't since she's stuck between two bodies...

Spencer mumbles. - "You need to wake up, or, the kids will be late for school..."

And, before anyone of them could move, their door gets wildly open when 3 kids rush inside, jumping into bed...

Little Noel is wearing his police suite of Halloween, and, says. - "I'm ready to go to work with Dad!"

Toby hugs him, getting him out of bed, and, says. - "Maybe in another time..."

Little Noel pouts, and, Toby stroke his hair, he finds cute that he wants to follow his steps...

Toby. - "C'mon, Son. You can be a cop another day. Today, let's just do breakfast..."

And, while Toby leaves with the older kid...

Little Jenna & little Jane jump in bed, annoying the sleeping moms...

Spencer looks at Aria, and, says. - "I told you that getting me pregnant, it would be a bad idea..."

Aria. - "How I was supposed to know that Toby would knock you up with twins?"

Spencer. - "Because I've a twin! That should have given you a hint..."

Aria. - "Oh, right..." (She giggles) "Ooops..."

Spencer rolls her eyes, she gets up, and, says. - "C'mon girls, lets go downstairs..."

The girls get out of bed, but, not before dragging their other mom with them. Aria & Toby settle the table, the kids get in place, and, Spencer stares at her unconventional family, and, smiles because no matter what people might think about them. Her family makes this world a much better place, just by being in it...

 ** _(During Xmas dinner)_**

Hanna. - "Where's the turkey?"

Alison. - "In the oven, I'll get it out when everyone is on the table..." (She looks at the kids, and, says very loudly) "Kids, stop playing around, wash your hands, and, come to the table..."

Aria helps to settle the table, and, says. - "So, for New Years Eve. It's our turn to host. We were thinking that we could celebrate it on the cabin of the Lake..."

Spencer brings the wine to the big table, and, says. - "Toby has to work in the morning, but, he will make it in time for dinner..." (She looks at her son, and, says) "Noel! Do not dare to put salt in the juice of your sisters..."

Noel rolls his eyes, he was sure he was going to put in motion the best prank of the year, but, once again he got caught by one of his mothers...

Emily chuckles. - "They grow up so fast..."

Caleb. - "Tell me about, our kids are starting 9 grade next year..." (he shakes his head, and, says) "I'm not prepared to deal with teenage kids..."

Toby. - "Noel is already asking if he can have a girlfriend. He's just 7!"

The group of friends starts talking about life, about family, and, someone is looking at them in the distance till...

Emily. - "Hope!" (She waves her hands and says) "C'mon, dinner is ready..."

Hope. - "I'm coming, mom!"

Alison pats Emily's arm, and, says. - "I'll bring the turkey..."

Emily. - "Do you need help?"

Alison. - "No, I got it..."

When Alison comes back from the kitchen, with a big turkey on her hands, the rest of the guest has arrived. Mona, Cece, the Fields, so many people reunited to celebrate Xmas together...

Alison. - "Who's hungry?!"

Everyone raises its hand, and, Alison chuckles. They serve dinner, they eat, they talk, they make jokes, they are having the time of their lives. And, Alison looks around her, she looks at her kids, at her wife, at all the friends that are more like family for her, and, when Alison looks at herself, surrounded by the people she loves. Alison couldn't think on a better journey that the one who brought her to this precise destination...

 ** _**** Alison's narrative (voice-over) ***_**  
 ** _Like I said before, we never know what we will get on our journey, and, if I could go back in time, I would do everything the same way because I wouldn't change my last destination for anything in the world. So, here is my advice, never give up, never quit in your journey; never stop moving forwards because after all, who knows what and, who will be your next destination..._**

 ** _The end_**

* * *

 ** _Author notes:_**

 **Hope that you liked it. I mean, this story for me was really nice to make, and, it was like: first love, immature. Second love, passionate. Third love, results from the first, without making the mistakes of the 1st & 2nd. Anyway, leave your comments about this, let me know what do you think about the ending, about the story, and, what are the kind of story you might want to read from me...**

 **Thanks again for your support! See u soon!**


End file.
